


Quỷ Kính

by BeeKayDee



Category: BKD
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 55
Words: 156,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeKayDee/pseuds/BeeKayDee
Summary: Hán Việt: Quỷ kínhTác giả: Khương Chi NgưTình trạng: Còn tiếpMới nhất: Hoá trang 9( đáp án. )Thời gian đổi mới: 26-01-2021Cảm ơn: 46 lầnThể loại: Nguyên sang, Đam mỹ, Hiện đại , HE , Huyền huyễn , Ngọt sủng , Cường cường , Vô hạn lưu , Chủ thụ , Kim bài đề cử 🥇 , Linh dị thần quái , 1v1Tịch Nhạc gần nhất phát hiện trong nhà gương không thích hợp.Không chỉ có cảnh trong gương gia cụ bày biện vị trí đã xảy ra thay đổi, ngay cả trong gương chính mình biểu tình cũng càng ngày càng xa lạ.Trong gương “Hắn” ánh mắt từ nhìn trộm biến thành tham lam.Tịch Nhạc tắt đi vòi nước, lau khô trên tay thủy, sau đó ngẩng đầu nói: “Lại xem giết ngươi.”“……”Đêm đó, hắn bị trảo vào trong gương..★ Ân Bạch Hạc ( công ) x Tịch Nhạc ( thụ )★ vô hạn lưu, vô hệ thống, vô đạo cụTag: Cường cường Linh dị thần quái Vô hạn lưu Ngọt vănTừ khóa tìm kiếm: Vai chính: Tịch Nhạc, Ân Bạch Hạc ┃ vai phụ: ┃ cái khác:Một câu tóm tắt: Âm phủ câu chuyện tình yêuLập ý: Cự tuyệt mê tín, quý trọng sinh mệnh
Relationships: Ân Bạch Hạc/Tịch Nhạc





	1. Chapter 1

“Ngày gần đây, ta thị xuất hiện một người liên hoàn tội phạm giết người, tam khởi người bị hại đều vì nữ tính, thủ đoạn tàn nhẫn. Căn cứ cảnh sát manh mối, hiềm nghi người gây án thời gian cùng công cụ khả năng……”

Lập đông vừa qua khỏi, toàn bộ giang thành liền mưa dầm liên miên, không hề có đình chỉ dấu hiệu, như vậy thời tiết nhường ra môn người đều biến thiếu.

Từ Tiểu Viên hôm nay ở siêu thị trực ban, di động đặt ở bên cạnh cái giá thượng, một bên nghe tin tức, một bên chiếu gương.

Liên hoàn giết người phạm cái gì, cũng thật là đáng sợ đi.

“Ngươi hảo, xin hỏi nơi này có đao cùng dây thừng sao?”

Siêu thị môn bỗng nhiên bị đẩy ra, thanh lăng giọng nam đánh thức Từ Tiểu Viên, nàng tắt đi di động, “Ngươi muốn mua cái gì đao?”

Thanh niên đứng ở quầy ngoại, hắn đại khái là một đường đi tới, tóc cùng chóp mũi thượng rơi xuống điểm nước châu, cằm tiêm hợp lại ở khăn quàng cổ.

“Có thể thiết thịt băm xương cốt.”

Hắn dừng một chút, bổ sung: “Muốn đặc biệt sắc bén.”

“Phòng bếp đồ dùng hướng trong đi cái thứ ba kệ để hàng chính là, dây thừng ở cái thứ hai kệ để hàng nhất phía dưới.” Từ Tiểu Viên nhìn nhiều hai mắt.

Ở chỗ này đi làm tới nay, nàng chưa từng gặp qua đối phương.

Theo đạo lý nói, như thế đẹp người, nàng khẳng định sẽ có ấn tượng.

Không quá vài phút, một cái a di đầy mặt khẩn trương, bước nhanh đi ra, “Ta hoài nghi bên trong người kia có vấn đề.”

“?”Từ Tiểu Viên mắt lộ ra nghi hoặc.

“Hắn ở kia động tác thực dọa người, ta hoài nghi ——” a di khoa tay múa chân một chút cắt cổ động tác, “Gần nhất tin tức ngươi không thấy?”

Nói xong lòng bàn chân lau du dường như, bay nhanh mà rời đi siêu thị.

Từ Tiểu Viên bị dọa tới rồi, buông gương, tính toán đi xem.

Mãi cho đến thân ảnh của nàng biến mất, không có một bóng người quầy thượng, trong gương nàng mặt lại còn ở.

Nhà này tiện cho dân siêu thị thực phù hợp tên của nó, các loại phòng bếp dùng dụng cụ cắt gọt tràn đầy hoặc bãi hoặc treo ở trên kệ để hàng.

Giống như không rất thích hợp.

Tịch Nhạc nhíu nhíu mày, nhưng cũng không có lựa chọn khác, dùng tay nhất nhất nếm thử một lần, cái này thoạt nhìn thuận tay, nhưng tựa hồ thiết không đoạn cốt đầu.

Từ Tiểu Viên đánh bạo qua đi khi nhìn đến chính là hắn không ngừng huy đao cảnh tượng.

Động tác xinh đẹp rồi lại mới lạ.

Hẳn là không thường dùng vật như vậy.

Không biết vì cái gì, nàng mạc danh nhớ tới chính mình phía trước xem kia bộ kinh tủng phiến, 《 trầm mặc sơn dương 》 Hannibal.

Từ Tiểu Viên lấy lại tinh thần: “Cần, yêu cầu hỗ trợ sao?”

Tịch Nhạc ngô thanh: “Ta không quá quen thuộc, cái nào băm xương cốt đơn giản nhất? Ta muốn một phen có thể một kích trí mạng đao.”

“……”

Từ Tiểu Viên cường trang trấn định: “Xem ngươi phải làm cái gì sử dụng.”

Nàng đè lại trong túi gậy kích điện, tính toán một chọc phá liền cho hắn tới một chút.

Tịch Nhạc nghe thấy nàng nuốt nước miếng thanh âm, lại nhìn đến nàng biểu tình, không nhịn cười một chút, “Sát gà.”

Đương nhiên là giả.

Hắn muốn giết là trong gương quỷ đồ vật.

Sớm tại ba ngày trước, Tịch Nhạc liền phát hiện trong nhà gương tựa hồ không thích hợp, thực quỷ dị, ngay từ đầu biến hóa rất nhỏ, chỉ là gia cụ vị trí phát sinh thay đổi.

Tỷ như hắn huyền quan giày đầu là hướng ra ngoài bãi, trong gương chiếu ra tới là trong triều, thật giống như có người ở hắn không thấy được thời điểm xuyên qua.

Sau lại rõ ràng đến trong gương “Hắn” biểu tình càng ngày càng xa lạ.

Từ lúc bắt đầu thật cẩn thận, đến bây giờ không kiêng nể gì.

Đủ loại quỷ dị dấu hiệu đều biểu lộ một sự thật ——

Thật giống như…… Trong gương trong phòng ở một cái khác “Người”.

Hắn phát hiện thời điểm đã có biến hóa, đến nỗi rốt cuộc là cái gì thời điểm trong gương người theo dõi chính mình, hắn không rõ ràng lắm.

Có lẽ đối phương đều không thể xưng là “Người”.

Không phải giết người liền hảo, Từ Tiểu Viên nhẹ nhàng thở ra, cuối cùng ở nàng đề cử hạ, Tịch Nhạc tuyển một phen chuyên môn dùng để băm cốt đao, cùng một phen thiết thịt đao.

Nước Đức sản, không hảo sử bao lui.

Cuối cùng, Tịch Nhạc lại hỏi: “Có hay không máy xay thịt?”

Từ Tiểu Viên lập tức căng thẳng thần kinh, có cũng nói không có: “Nơi này không có, ngươi nếu không đi địa phương khác nhìn xem?”

Tịch Nhạc có điểm thất vọng, tuyển xong đao cùng dây thừng lại mua một quyển túi đựng rác.

Từ Tiểu Viên trở lại quầy sau, tùy tay đem gương hướng bên cạnh gẩy đẩy, cấp dụng cụ cắt gọt trang túi, nghĩ thầm này thật không trách a di, nàng thiếu chút nữa cũng hiểu sai.

Ra cửa khi, bên ngoài vũ còn không có đình.

Khí lạnh thẳng tắp hướng trong quần áo toản, Tịch Nhạc gom lại khăn quàng cổ, căng ra ô che.

Giết người phạm pháp, nhưng chính mình muốn giết lại không phải người.

-

Hết thảy đều phải từ ba ngày trước bắt đầu nói lên.

Ngày đó ra cửa thời điểm, ngày thường sạch sẽ tiểu khu cửa tiền giấy bay đầy trời, dẫn tới người vệ sinh đại gia một đường hùng hùng hổ hổ.

Từ tàu điện ngầm đứng ra, hắn còn gặp một hồi tai nạn xe cộ, trung gian một chiếc xe bị nghiêm trọng đè ép, mặt đất bị vết máu thành màu đỏ sậm.

Ngay cả mỗi ngày đều đi ngang qua một đống cao lầu, hắn đều ở mỗ trong nháy mắt toát ra “Giống như quan tài” bốn chữ.

Đương nhiên nhất không thích hợp vẫn là trong nhà gương.

Mới vừa phát hiện có vấn đề khi, Tịch Nhạc liền tạp gương, nhưng vô dụng.

Hắn không có khả năng không cần gương, không phải bị tạp kia mặt gương có vấn đề, mà là sở hữu có thể chiếu người gương đều là.

Vì thế Tịch Nhạc hẹn bác sĩ tâm lý.

Bác sĩ tâm lý hiển nhiên là cái chưa từng có gặp được quá phi tự nhiên hiện tượng người, cho nên ở nghe được câu đầu tiên “Ta hoài nghi, nhà ta trong gương có quỷ” nói liền sửng sốt vài giây.

Bác sĩ tâm lý nói hắn hẳn là nhìn lầm rồi, biết thưởng thức đều biết cảnh trong gương đồ vật là cùng hiện thực giống nhau.

Tịch Nhạc hỏi lại hắn, chính mình ở đánh răng thời điểm, trong gương người ở đối chính mình cười, đây cũng là nhìn lầm rồi sao?

Bác sĩ tâm lý gặp được quá vô số tình cảm vấn đề, này vẫn là lần đầu tiên, suy tư hồi lâu cấp ra kiến nghị: Hắn có thể là trường kỳ không công tác dẫn tới sinh hoạt áp lực quá lớn, lại thoát ly xã hội cùng đám người, liền dễ dàng sinh ra ảo giác.

Ngay lúc đó Tịch Nhạc mặt vô biểu tình, “Ta mỗi tháng tự mình đi thu mười mấy đống lâu tiền thuê cũng không tính dung nhập xã hội sao?”

Bác sĩ tâm lý: “……”

Tính, như thế nào không tính, hắn cũng tưởng như thế dung nhập xã hội.

Bác sĩ tâm lý an ủi chính mình, chính mình không có tiền khả năng chính là sinh ra không được kỳ kỳ quái quái ảo giác nguyên nhân.

Trận này cố vấn chú định không hề kết quả.

Vũ càng rơi xuống càng lớn, cái này mùa đông lãnh đến kỳ quái.

Tịch Nhạc một đường xách theo túi trở về tiểu khu, cha mẹ qua đời sau trừ bỏ những cái đó lâu cái gì cũng không lưu, cho nên hắn tốt nghiệp sau liền làm cái chủ nhà trọ, sinh hoạt nhàn nhã, thậm chí còn có thời gian đi công viên xem cụ ông chơi cờ.

Có thể nói thập phần vừa lòng đẹp ý.

Thẳng đến nhà mình trong gương bỗng nhiên có quỷ.

Tịch Nhạc cúi đầu nhìn mắt trong túi hai thanh đao, có điểm hoài nghi, chính mình có thể đối phó được “Hắn” sao?

Trong tiểu khu hôm nay người cũng phá lệ nhiều, cách vách kia đống dưới lầu đứng một vòng người, như thế ác liệt thời tiết cũng không có thể ngăn cản mọi người xem náo nhiệt tâm.

Cảnh giới tuyến ngoại không ngừng có bạch mặt rời đi cư dân, Tịch Nhạc từ một cái chỗ hổng chỗ ngắm thấy bên trong tình hình.

Trên mặt đất nằm một khối thi thể, tư thế vặn vẹo, mặt vừa lúc đối với tiểu khu đại môn, mắt trợn lên, máu tươi hỗn nước mưa chính đi xuống thủy đạo lưu.

Kỳ quái nhất chính là, hắn hai tay là làm ra thường nhân vô pháp làm ra khoa trương thủ thế, hình như là bị ngoại lực bẻ, ở chạng vạng tối tăm sắc trời hạ đặc biệt dọa người.

Như vậy khủng bố cách chết, làm vây xem đám người lòng còn sợ hãi.

Trong tiểu khu thường xuyên chơi cờ đại gia thấy Tịch Nhạc, chào hỏi nói: “Tiểu nhạc a, đi ra ngoài mua đồ vật a.”

“Ân.” Tịch Nhạc gật đầu, “Bên kia xảy ra chuyện gì?”

Đại gia lắc đầu thở dài: “Có người nhảy lầu, bị chết nhưng thảm, ngươi vẫn là đừng qua đi xem, miễn cho buổi tối làm ác mộng.”

Tịch Nhạc không nói chuyện.

“Kỳ thật đi, ta coi có vấn đề.” Đại gia đè thấp thanh âm, “Đều nói là nhảy lầu, nhưng lấy ta kinh nghiệm tới xem, người này đã chết có mấy ngày rồi, gần nhất giống như như vậy tin tức vài khởi……”

Nhà hắn tiểu nhi tử ở nhà tang lễ công tác, biết đến sự so người khác nhiều.

Tịch Nhạc như suy tư gì, cùng đại gia phân biệt sau đi vào hàng hiên, thu dù, còn có rảnh đem áo hoodie tự mang mũ cũng mang lên, bọc thật sự kín mít.

Tiểu khu tân kiến không mấy năm, sáng ngời thang máy trên vách mơ hồ mà chiếu ra hắn mặt.

Đương Tịch Nhạc xem qua đi khi, cho dù có đoán được sẽ nhìn đến cái gì, tim đập vẫn là không thể tránh né lỡ một nhịp.

Lại tới nữa.

Trong gương hắn lại bỗng nhiên đem tay bỏ vào trong miệng, trên dưới bẻ ra, biên độ càng lúc càng lớn, khoa trương đến khóe miệng vỡ ra.

Tịch Nhạc nhìn đều cảm giác miệng rất đau.

Còn hảo không phải miệng mình.

Hắn không phải một cái ngồi chờ chết người, ngược lại là cái hành động phái, nếu không hôm nay liền sẽ không ra cửa mua trang bị.

Cửa thang máy sắp đóng cửa, một cái học sinh trung học chạy như bay mà nhập: “Từ từ!”

Ở hắn thở phì phò bước vào thang máy kia một khắc, kính trên mặt quỷ dị biến mất không thấy, phảng phất chưa từng xuất hiện quá.

Học sinh trung học đứng vững vàng mới nhìn đến Tịch Nhạc trong túi đao, dư quang ngắm hai mắt, lập tức hướng bên cạnh rụt rụt.

Nhỏ hẹp trong không gian không khí quỷ dị.

Cửa thang máy một khai, Tịch Nhạc lập tức rời đi, hắn còn đang suy nghĩ vừa mới sự, suy tư rốt cuộc như thế nào động thủ sẽ tương đối hợp lý thả hữu dụng.

Trong nhà thực quạnh quẽ, hắn buông đồ vật, đi buồng vệ sinh rửa mặt.

Đèn dây tóc hạ, trong gương mặt lại rất rõ ràng.

Tịch Nhạc duỗi tay vặn ra vòi nước, cúi đầu tiếp thủy rửa mặt, nước lạnh thấm nhập làn da, toilet gương liền lên đỉnh đầu.

Nhìn trộm cảm lên đỉnh đầu thật lâu không tiêu tan.

Hắn hít sâu, ngẩng đầu thẳng tắp nhìn về phía kính mặt, bọt nước theo gương mặt hoạt đến cằm chỗ, hội tụ thành nhỏ giọt vào nước trong hồ.

“Tí tách.”

Trong gương người cùng hắn có được cùng khuôn mặt.

Tựa hồ là phát hiện chính mình nhìn trộm bị phát hiện, “Hắn” hơi hơi liệt môi, lộ ra một cái âm lãnh tươi cười, ánh mắt tham lam.

Phát hiện lại như thế nào?

Biểu tình làm người xa lạ, lệnh Tịch Nhạc chán ghét.

“Hắn” tựa hồ tưởng từ chính mình trên người được đến cái gì.

Tịch Nhạc vươn tay chạm chạm chính mình mặt, liếc hướng gương, “Ngươi thực thích ta mặt? Đáng tiếc không phải ngươi.”

Hắn ngữ khí thực tự nhiên, giống ở cùng nhận thức người ta nói lời nói.

Tịch Nhạc tắt đi vòi nước, thong thả ung dung mà lau khô trên tay thủy, sau đó nói: “Lại xem giết ngươi.”

“……”

Trong gương gương mặt kia biểu tình cứng đờ, lạnh lùng mà nhìn hắn.

Trước mắt tới nói, Tịch Nhạc không cảm thấy đối phương có cái gì năng lực, lại khủng bố cũng là ở trong gương, mà phi hiện thực.

Hắn uy hiếp xong, quay đầu rời đi, lưu lại trong gương “Hắn” gắt gao mà nhìn chằm chằm kia nói đi xa bóng dáng.

Thẳng đến một phút sau, gương mặt này bỗng nhiên trở nên vặn vẹo.

Bởi vì Tịch Nhạc mang theo hai thanh đao đã trở lại.

Sát “Người”, hắn là nghiêm túc.

Mùa đông trời tối đến sớm, ngoài cửa sổ ánh sáng ám trầm, trong phòng vệ sinh an tĩnh đến chỉ có thể nghe thấy chính mình tiếng tim đập.

Đèn bỗng nhiên diệt.

Tịch Nhạc trong lòng nhảy dựng, nương một chút loãng quang nhìn đến trước mặt gương thay đổi, biến thành nồng đậm đen nhánh.

Hắn thử tính vươn tay, nguyên bản cứng rắn kính mặt phảng phất lưu sa, xuất hiện một cái lốc xoáy, lại trở về trừu khi ngược lại cả người đều bị hướng trong xả.

Lâm vào hoàn toàn hắc ám trước, Tịch Nhạc còn không cao hứng.

Chính mình liền như thế bị giết?!

Lại lần nữa mở mắt ra khi, chung quanh một mảnh sương mù mênh mông, hai mét bên ngoài khoảng cách liền thấy không rõ có cái gì, Tịch Nhạc cúi đầu, dưới chân là thổ địa, không phải gạch men sứ.

Hắn hình như là bị trảo vào trong gương.

“Cứu ——”

Không chờ Tịch Nhạc suy nghĩ cẩn thận, cách đó không xa một đạo sắc nhọn tiếng kêu truyền ra tới, làm hắn cảm giác được sự tình không ổn.

Hoàn cảnh xa lạ không nói, mấu chốt là chính mình trên tay rỗng tuếch.

Hắn đao không có!

Bỗng nhiên, phía trước sương mù tựa hồ tan điểm, mấy chục đạo bóng người đồng thời quay đầu nhìn về phía hắn bên này, động tác nhất trí đến giống phim kinh dị màn ảnh.

Thẳng đến trung gian người kia đã mở miệng.

“Hảo, xem ra người hẳn là đều đến đông đủ.”


	2. Thôn hoang vắng 2( sống quá đêm nay....)

Người đều đến đông đủ?

Tịch Nhạc chú ý tới đối phương những lời này dùng từ là “Người”, thuyết minh đối phương cũng là người khả năng tính phi thường đại.

Nhưng tại đây sao kỳ quái trong hoàn cảnh, người cũng không nhất định có thể tin.

Tịch Nhạc không nói chuyện, đi qua đi, mới phát hiện này mười mấy người cả trai lẫn gái đều có, hơn nữa tuổi các không giống nhau, nhìn qua tựa hồ chức nghiệp cũng không giống nhau.

“Hải ca, hẳn là không có mặt khác tân nhân.” Trong đó một cái ăn mặc áo sơmi nam nhân hướng trung gian nam nhân gật gật đầu.

“Đi thôi.”

Người nam nhân này rõ ràng là bọn họ trung tương đối có uy tín người, thoạt nhìn giống như là một cái hàng năm dùng sức khí.

Hắn một mở miệng, một cái thoạt nhìn hai mươi tuổi sinh viên rốt cuộc nhịn không được kêu lên: “Này rốt cuộc là ở đâu? Các ngươi muốn làm cái gì? Các ngươi không phải là cái gì khủng bố tổ chức đi? Di động của ta đâu!”

Có hắn đi đầu, những người khác nhanh chóng mở miệng chất vấn: “Đúng vậy, chúng ta bằng cái gì cùng các ngươi đi, ai biết các ngươi có phải hay không bán hàng đa cấp!”

“Các ngươi không nói rõ ràng, hiện tại là pháp trị xã hội, ta phải đợi báo nguy.”

Tịch Nhạc chú ý tới đám người phía sau có cái cúi đầu nữ sinh, bả vai không ngừng run rẩy, tựa hồ là thực sợ hãi, đối phương quần áo có chút quen mắt.

Hải ca nhìn mắt mọi người, “Nơi này là trong gương thế giới, các ngươi có thể tiến vào đều là gặp kỳ quái sự tình đi, tỷ như trong gương có quỷ.”

Có chút người chú ý tới, có chút người không chú ý tới.

Sinh viên chính là chú ý tới trong đó một cái, kinh hoảng lên, thề thốt phủ nhận: “Cái gì gương, có quỷ, ta xem là ngươi ở quỷ xả!”

Tịch Nhạc chú ý tới hắn tay siết chặt quần, hiển nhiên là đang nói dối.

Xem ra hắn cùng chính mình gặp được quỷ dị sự tình không sai biệt lắm.

Một cái còn ăn mặc tạp dề trung niên nữ nhân kêu lên: “Ta còn muốn về nhà mang hài tử, các ngươi mau phóng ta đi ra ngoài, ta chính là một người bình thường ——”

“Chúng ta không có việc gì bắt ngươi làm cái gì?” Áo sơmi nam cau mày vô ngữ nói.

“…… Ai biết các ngươi phải làm cái gì……” Trung niên nữ nhân lẩm nhẩm lầm nhầm.

Chung quanh sương mù trước sau không có tản ra, ngược lại có dần dần dày xu thế, nhưng lệnh người ngạc nhiên chính là, ở phía trước lưu ra một cái đường nhỏ.

Quỷ dị lại hoàn cảnh lạ lẫm làm đại gia trong lòng che kín khói mù.

Trung niên nữ nhân bắt lấy chính mình tạp dề, nỗ lực mà trợn mắt nhắm mắt, hy vọng chính mình tiếp theo trợn mắt liền trở về chính mình trong nhà.

Chỉ tiếc, hết thảy đều là không tưởng.

“Đi thôi, nhìn dáng vẻ thời gian không nhiều lắm.” Hải ca tiếp đón một tiếng, bảy tám cá nhân động tác nhất trí mà đi theo hắn đi.

Sinh viên xoắn cổ: “Ai biết các ngươi là muốn làm cái gì, ta không đi!”

Áo sơmi nam cười lạnh một tiếng: “Vậy ngươi liền lưu lại nơi này, không ai ngăn đón ngươi.”

Hắn dẫn đầu hướng phía trước đi, lúc trước kêu gào muốn lưu tại tại chỗ vài người vẻ mặt ngốc, không nghĩ tới hắn cư nhiên thật sự không phản ứng bọn họ.

Tịch Nhạc hít sâu một hơi, tùy đại lưu bước lên cái kia đường nhỏ, lộ là thực địa đạo nông thôn đường đất, thổ có khô nứt khe hở.

Sinh viên vốn dĩ chỉ là mạnh miệng, hiện tại bị như thế kích, dứt khoát một mông ngồi xuống, thật sự không tính toán đi.

Tịch Nhạc quay đầu lại nhìn mắt, đối phương bị sương mù bao phủ, thân ảnh mơ hồ.

Mặc kệ là ở cái gì địa phương, lạc đơn đều không phải một cái chính xác lựa chọn.

Vừa ra sương mù phạm vi, chung quanh cảnh sắc rộng mở thông suốt, bọn họ hẳn là ở đồng ruộng thượng, cách đó không xa còn có cao ngất sơn cùng cây cối.

Lúc này hẳn là cuối mùa thu, trong núi độ ấm rất thấp, lãnh đến tận xương tủy, có hai người thậm chí còn đánh hắt xì.

Tịch Nhạc có điểm may mắn chính mình lúc ấy áo khoác không thoát.

“Chúng ta muốn đi đâu nhi?” Có người nhỏ giọng hỏi.

Áo sơmi nam nói: “Đi phía trước đi sẽ biết, hẳn là có thôn.”

“Ta rõ ràng là ở nhà, như thế nào sẽ đột nhiên lập tức tới rồi vùng hoang vu dã ngoại……” Đối phương cảm xúc có điểm hỏng mất.

“Đây là trong gương thế giới, vào được ở nơi nào đều có khả năng, các ngươi tốt nhất không cần tùy tiện hành động.” Hải ca quay đầu lại xem bọn họ, “Ta kêu lỗ Đông Hải.”

Hắn như là trải qua quá giống nhau, nghiễm nhiên thập phần quen thuộc.

Vừa dứt lời, phía sau chạy như bay lại đây một người.

Sinh viên thở phì phò nhi, trên mặt kinh hoảng thất thố, hiển nhiên là bị không nhỏ kinh hách, đối với chính mình thỏa hiệp cũng không cảm thấy mất mặt.

Ngược lại này phiên động tĩnh làm đội ngũ cuối cùng một người nữ sinh ngẩng đầu, nhìn đến bên cạnh Tịch Nhạc, trừng lớn mắt.

Mua hai thanh đao soái ca!

“Là ngươi a.” Tịch Nhạc nhớ ra rồi.

“Ngươi…… Ta……” Từ Tiểu Viên gặp được “Người quen”, mạc danh mà nhẹ nhàng thở ra: “Ta cũng không biết chính mình như thế nào tới nơi này……”

Tịch Nhạc hỏi: “Nhà ngươi gương có vấn đề?”

“Không biết a, ta không chú ý.” Từ Tiểu Viên ô ô, nàng trước nay chỉ xem chính mình đẹp hay không, nơi nào còn xem mặt khác, “Ta rõ ràng nhớ rõ ta lúc ấy là ở quầy sau, duy nhất chạm vào gương chính là hoá trang kính, sớm biết rằng ta cũng sờ thanh đao……”

Tịch Nhạc dở khóc dở cười.

“Ngươi đao đâu?” Từ Tiểu Viên hỏi.

“Không thấy.” Tịch Nhạc nói, “Đi theo bọn họ.”

“Ngươi sợ sao?” Từ Tiểu Viên lại hỏi, phảng phất chỉ có nói chuyện phiếm có thể làm nàng trấn định một ít.

Tịch Nhạc nói: “Ta lá gan rất nhỏ.”

Từ Tiểu Viên không biết có nên hay không tin tưởng.

Tuy rằng cùng hắn chỉ thấy quá một mặt, nhưng cũng là cùng cái địa phương người, tự nhiên so chưa thấy qua người xa lạ càng làm cho người yên tâm một chút.

Tịch Nhạc nhìn về phía lỗ Đông Hải bóng dáng, hắn cùng bên cạnh vài người rõ ràng là nhận thức, nếu nghiêm cẩn điểm, bọn họ có lẽ có thể xưng là đồng đội.

Ở thế giới này, mạnh miệng sinh viên, vô cớ gây rối gia đình phụ nữ…… Còn có chính hắn, đều có thể là yếu nhất người.

-

“Rốt cuộc tới rồi.”

Mọi người đi rồi rất dài một đoạn đường, phía trước thôn hiển lộ trước mặt người khác.

Dày đặc phòng ở dựa gần, rách nát lại bần cùng, lọt vào trong tầm mắt là màu vàng bùn đất tường, cái cỏ tranh đỉnh, ở trống trải sơn gian có vẻ đặc biệt an tĩnh.

Một cái dòng suối nhỏ từ thôn trước xuyên qua, vẫn luôn về phía trước kéo dài, chảy tới thôn bên cạnh trong rừng cây, chẳng biết đi đâu.

Thật sự là thôn này quá phá, so với bọn hắn trước kia gặp qua sở hữu nông thôn đều lạc hậu. Hơn nữa ly đến như thế gần, bọn họ liền gà gáy thanh đều nghe không thấy, đương nhiên cũng có thể không có dưỡng.

“Chúng ta muốn vào đi?”

“Như thế phá, đi vào làm cái gì?”

Mọi người đứng ở cửa thôn chần chừ không trước, không ai bước ra bước đầu tiên.

Lỗ Đông Hải nhìn cửa thôn tiểu kiều, hít sâu một hơi, vững vàng vừa nói: “Đi vào mới có khả năng rời đi gương thế giới, cho nên cần thiết đi vào.”

Những người khác phảng phất bắt được cứu tinh, lập tức truy vấn: “Chúng ta còn có thể rời đi? Như thế nào rời đi cái này địa phương quỷ quái?”

“Các ngươi như thế nào như thế quen thuộc nơi này bộ dáng?”

“Đúng vậy, này rốt cuộc chuyện như thế nào?”

Lỗ Đông Hải không nói chuyện, nhìn mắt áo sơmi nam.

“Ta tới nói đi.” Áo sơmi nam ra tiếng: “Ta kêu dư minh, hiện tại ở nơi nào hẳn là không cần phải nói đi, trong gương thế giới, cho nên chúng ta chỉ cần ở chỗ này sống sót, là có thể đi ra ngoài, còn có cái gì vấn đề?”

Tịch Nhạc nói: “Không ngừng như thế đơn giản đi.”

Dư minh nhìn hắn một cái, phía trước hắn liền chú ý tới cái này đẹp thanh niên, nhưng đối phương thập phần trầm mặc, không nghĩ tới hiện tại cư nhiên cái thứ nhất hỏi.

Hắn nhướng mày trả lời: “Ở chỗ này đã chết trở lại hiện thực cũng sẽ lấy đồng dạng phương thức chết, các ngươi không thấy tin tức sao, trừ cái này ra, sau khi rời khỏi đây một đoạn thời gian còn sẽ lại tiến vào.”

Tịch Nhạc bỗng nhiên nhớ tới tiểu khu đại gia cùng chính mình lời nói, kia mấy khởi sự kiện đều là cùng gương có quan hệ?

Đại gia lập tức ríu rít nghị luận khai.

“Kia chẳng phải là cả đời đều ở bên trong này?”

“Cái gì kêu lại tiến vào, lại tiến vào làm cái gì?”

“Kia như thế nào mới có thể vĩnh viễn rời đi cái này địa phương quỷ quái không bao giờ trở về?”

“Ta xem như lần thứ hai tiến vào.” Dư minh cười khổ, “Đến nỗi như thế nào vĩnh viễn rời đi, ngươi hỏi ta ta cũng không biết, có lẽ có tiền bối rời đi, có lẽ không ai thành công.”

Cái này kêu cái gì phá sự.

Cái này không ai hỏi, vài cá nhân đều thiếu chút nữa khóc lên, sinh viên hung hăng mà đá một chút bên chân cục đá, lập tức đá vào dòng suối nhỏ.

Đối với tân nhân biểu hiện, dư minh bọn họ đều tập mãi thành thói quen.

Ngược lại so sánh mà nói, bạch mặt không nói lời nào Từ Tiểu Viên cùng thoạt nhìn rất bình tĩnh Tịch Nhạc càng không giống tân nhân.

Trì hoãn như thế vài phút, sắc trời đã bắt đầu tối tăm, thôn như là một cái đáng sợ quái thú, chờ đợi bọn họ dê vào miệng cọp.

Không biết có phải hay không vừa rồi dư minh đem cái chết tự treo ở ngoài miệng nguyên nhân, mọi người đều cảm thấy thôn này rất nguy hiểm.

Sinh viên ở đội ngũ cuối cùng, cảnh giác mà nhìn chung quanh, nuốt nuốt nước miếng: “Này trong thôn có…… Người sao?”

Hắn vốn dĩ tưởng nói người sống, cuối cùng cảm giác không đối sửa lại khẩu.

“Hẳn là có người.” Lỗ Đông Hải suy đoán.

Kỳ thật chính hắn cũng không xác định, bởi vì hắn phía trước lần đó cũng không phải loại này sơn thôn, mà là ở phát đạt trong thành thị.

Tịch Nhạc chuyển hướng lỗ Đông Hải: “Ngươi còn không có nói như thế nào sống sót.”

“Ngươi là cái thứ nhất như thế hỏi tân nhân.” Lỗ Đông Hải kinh ngạc, “Mỗi lần gặp được nguy hiểm đều không giống nhau, muốn xem chính ngươi lựa chọn.”

Nói tương đương chưa nói, Tịch Nhạc nghĩ thầm.

Mọi người ngăn chặn vô số nghi vấn, đi qua tiểu kiều, cuối cùng ngừng ở cách gần nhất một gian thổ phòng trước mặt, ngây ngẩn cả người.

Trước cửa đứng một người.

Vào thôn, mới có thể cảm giác được cái loại này hoang vắng lạc hậu, nhà ở ngoại đôi một ít nông cụ, từng nhà trên cửa dán câu đối, dưới hiên treo đèn lồng.

Đối phương là cùng hoàn cảnh không hợp nhau một người, lớn lên rất đẹp, sườn mặt hình dáng tiên minh, đường cong lạnh lẽo, chỉ cần đứng ở nơi đó là có thể nhìn ra tới khí chất xuất sắc.

Hắn đang đứng ở dưới mái hiên, ngẩng đầu quan sát một cái phai màu đèn lồng.

Nghe được mặt sau dày đặc tiếng bước chân, nam nhân quay đầu lại nhìn hạ, sau này lui một bước, không hề nhìn thấu đèn lồng.

Đại gia đồng thời nhìn về phía lỗ Đông Hải, như thế nào còn có người khác, là người sống sao?

“Là người, ta nhận thức, không cần lo lắng.” Lỗ Đông Hải giải thích nói: “Hắn họ ân, kêu ân bạch hạc, thoạt nhìn so với chúng ta sớm tới.”

Đại gia lập tức thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

Dư minh chủ động tiến lên gõ cửa.

Những người khác ở vài bước xa địa phương nhìn đăm đăm mà nhìn chằm chằm, một bên nghị luận.

“Cái này ân tiên sinh không biết là cái gì người.”

“Hẳn là cũng là cùng chúng ta giống nhau đi, bất quá như thế đẹp cũng muốn ở chỗ này, ta bỗng nhiên trong lòng cân bằng không ít.”

Nói chuyện nội dung xua tan không ít khẩn trương.

“Các ngươi xem kia câu đối, không đều là màu đỏ sao, như thế nào là màu vàng, ta lần đầu tiên thấy.” Có người dời đi lực chú ý.

“Hẳn là phai màu đi.”

“Ta chỉ thấy quá màu trắng cùng màu đỏ, như thế nào còn có màu vàng?”

“Không phải.” Tịch Nhạc lắc đầu, nhìn chằm chằm phía trước: “Dùng màu vàng câu đối là bởi vì năm trước trong nhà có người qua đời.”

“Kia màu tím đâu?”

“Năm kia có người qua đời.”

Rõ ràng là rất đơn giản giải thích, đại gia lại nổi da gà.

Phóng nhãn nhìn lại, chung quanh mấy nhà trước cửa dán tất cả đều là màu vàng cùng màu tím câu đối, trung gian thậm chí còn kèm theo màu trắng câu đối.

Này thôn người chết tần suất có phải hay không quá cao điểm?

Trong thôn thật sự còn có người sống sao?

Bọn họ có thể sống sót sao?

“Kẽo kẹt ——” cửa mở.

Một cái câu lũ bối lão nhân đi ra, vẩn đục mắt ngẩng đầu quét mắt bọn họ, mơ hồ không rõ nói: “Chờ các ngươi đã lâu, như thế nào mới đến.”

Tịch Nhạc chú ý tới hắn trong mắt giống như phát ra ra khác thường kinh hỉ.

Hắn hẳn là không nhìn lầm.

Vì cái gì kinh hỉ?

“Hiện tại sắc trời không còn sớm, các ngươi trước ở lại.” Lão nhân thanh âm bỗng nhiên đề cao không ít, giống thổi mạnh vỏ cây.

Dư minh lập tức hỏi: “Chúng ta đây ở nơi nào?”

“Trong thôn bên kia còn có mấy gian không nhà ở, các ngươi chính mình tuyển, mỗi cái nhà ở hai người, cần thiết trụ mãn. Trời tối, chuyện khác ngày mai lại nói.” Lão nhân giơ tay chỉ hạ bên trái.

Hắn lại một lần nhìn nhìn tối tăm thiên, cường điệu nói: “Trời tối.”

“Cần thiết trụ mãn.” Dư minh lại hỏi: “Nếu không có trụ mãn sẽ như thế nào?”

Lão nhân cũng không giải đáp, tính tình rất quái lạ, khép lại môn.

Sinh viên vừa nghe, dũng khí biến đại: “Thoạt nhìn cũng không có gì nguy hiểm, còn không phải là trụ sao.”

Có người hỏi: “Hắn như thế nào biết chúng ta muốn tới?”

Nghe tới liền rất không thích hợp.

Lỗ Đông Hải nói: “Này cùng ta phía trước gặp được không giống nhau, ta vừa mới nhìn hạ, bên kia có năm gian nhà ở, đại gia tự hành phân phối.”

Hắn hạ giọng: “Đại gia chú ý, nói hai người liền hai người.”

Lời này nói được không rõ nguyên do.

“Ta một hai phải ba người bốn người trụ sẽ như thế nào?” Có người hỏi.

“Không biết.” Lỗ Đông Hải thật mạnh phun ra một hơi.

Khả năng sẽ chết, cũng có thể trở thành đêm nay an toàn người may mắn. Trải qua phía trước sự, hắn là không cảm thấy chính mình vận khí tốt.

Một cái đĩnh bụng bia trung niên nam nhân nhếch miệng cười: “Này không phải cùng du lịch không sai biệt lắm sao, thoạt nhìn cũng không cần làm cái gì ——”

Những người khác cảm thấy lời này không đúng, nhưng không có gì tâm tình phản bác.

“Đương nhiên yêu cầu.” Vẫn luôn tự do ở bên cạnh ân bạch hạc bỗng nhiên mở miệng: “Sống quá đêm nay.”

Đây là lớn nhất một sự kiện.

Trung niên nam nhân có loại bị giang tức giận, trừng hắn liếc mắt một cái, “Ngươi lại đã biết? Liền biết nói chuyện giật gân……”

Từ Tiểu Viên nhỏ giọng nói: “Hắn hảo tự tin.”

Tịch Nhạc chậm rì rì nói: “Rốt cuộc không phải mỗi người đều có an toàn ý thức.”

Trung niên nam nhân: “……”

Đừng cho là ta nghe không thấy a!


	3. Thôn hoang vắng 3( ngủ một cái giường....)

Trước mắt thôn này cổ cổ quái quái, đối với lỗ Đông Hải lời khuyên, đại bộ phận người đều ghi tạc trong lòng.

Không ít người tưởng đều là ít nói thiếu làm, nói không chừng là có thể về nhà.

“Còn hảo chúng ta này vừa lúc có thể hai người một tổ, đại gia chạy nhanh tùy tiện phân phân đi, hôm nay đều đen, lại hắc liền thấy không rõ lộ.”

“Vị này huynh đệ, ngươi cùng ta trụ cùng nhau đi?”

“Chúng ta thoạt nhìn không sai biệt lắm đại, trụ cùng nhau vừa lúc……”

Bọn họ nơi này vừa vặn mười hai người, tự do tổ đội một chút, không bao lâu cũng đã tuyển hảo bạn cùng phòng, thậm chí phòng ở đều tuyển hảo.

Sinh viên nhất nhanh chóng, tuyển cái thoạt nhìn liền rất thành thật nam nhân, đến nỗi Từ Tiểu Viên, nàng đều còn không có phản ứng lại đây đã bị gia đình phụ nữ túm chặt.

“Ta kêu Lý diễm như, ngươi kêu cái gì, hai chúng ta trụ một khối đi?”

Từ Tiểu Viên có điểm mê mang, nàng kỳ thật tưởng tuyển làm người quen Tịch Nhạc, nhưng là cũng không giống như là rất thích hợp.

Như thế gần nhất, Tịch Nhạc ngược lại liền thành bị rơi xuống.

Cũng may còn có một cái khác sau đi vào đoàn đội bị làm lơ ân bạch hạc.

Hai người “Tự động tổ đội” trở thành bạn cùng phòng.

Lỗ Đông Hải bàn tay vung lên: “Đêm nay không có gì sự, duy nhất chính là trụ đi vào, không nên chạm vào đồ vật không cần loạn chạm vào, cũng không cần nửa đêm ra cửa.”

Hắn bất động thanh sắc nhìn mắt ân bạch hạc, lại chuyển hướng Tịch Nhạc, nghẹn nửa ngày nói câu: “Ngươi cẩn thận một chút.”

Tịch Nhạc:?

Hắn cảm thấy câu này thình lình xảy ra dặn dò rất kỳ quái.

Hai người quan hệ tựa hồ không đạt được đơn độc quan tâm nông nỗi, trừ phi là có khác cái gì nguyên nhân.

Đối với dư minh cùng lỗ Đông Hải, đại gia hiện tại đã thực tin tưởng, nhưng chưa từng gặp được quá phi tự nhiên hiện tượng, đối với không biết nguy hiểm cũng không rõ ràng, đáy lòng còn thượng tồn may mắn.

Nói không chừng nơi này chính là một cái bình thường thôn đâu?

Ngắn ngủn một phút thời gian, bên này liền không vài người.

“Xem ra đêm nay chúng ta muốn ở cùng một chỗ.” Tịch Nhạc thở ra một hơi, nhìn về phía cái kia cổ quái thanh niên: “Đi sao?”

Ân bạch hạc tầm mắt ở trên mặt hắn dừng lại vài giây, “Ân.”

Tịch Nhạc một bên hướng nhà ở bên kia đi, một bên hỏi: “Ta có thể hỏi một chút, buổi tối đại khái sẽ ra cái gì sự sao?”

“Không có gì sự.” Ân bạch hạc đơn giản trả lời, “Ngủ là được.”

“Thôn này có phải hay không có quỷ?” Tịch Nhạc lại hỏi.

Ân bạch hạc không phủ nhận: “Cũng có thể là quái vật.”

Nồng đậm hắc ám bao phủ trụ cái này thâm sơn cùng cốc thôn trang nhỏ, liền một tia ánh đèn đều nhìn không thấy, chỉ còn lại có bọn họ đi đường tiếng bước chân.

Có lẽ có cái gì bị thả ra.

“Ân tiên sinh.” Tịch Nhạc ngược lại hỏi đã sớm muốn hỏi vấn đề: “Đơn thuần sống sót liền có thể rời đi nơi này sao?”

Bọn họ trụ nhà ở ở nhất bên cạnh, nhất tiếp cận lão nhân kia, có thể nói là hàng xóm, không cần phải nói đều là bị cố ý dư lại tới.

Ân bạch hạc ngừng ở trước cửa, “Ngươi yêu cầu tìm được gương.”

“Gương?” Tịch Nhạc như suy tư gì.

Hắn không nghĩ tới nơi này còn muốn tìm gương, bình thường gương liền có thể sao, thoạt nhìn rất đơn giản, không có nhân gia sẽ không có gương đi?

Ân bạch hạc tựa hồ biết hắn suy nghĩ cái gì, “Không phải bình thường gương.”

Hắn rũ mắt, “Ngươi nhìn thấy ánh mắt đầu tiên liền sẽ nhận ra tới, cùng ngươi đi vào gương trong thế giới kia một mặt lớn lên giống nhau.”

Tịch Nhạc hoang mang: “Kia vạn nhất có người mua chính là đại chúng hóa đâu?”

Khắp nơi đều có giống nhau gương, từng bước từng bước thí?

Ân bạch hạc khóe môi tựa hồ cười một cái, “Khả năng tự cầu nhiều phúc đi.”

Tịch Nhạc phản ứng lại đây vừa mới hắn cuối cùng một câu là vui đùa lời nói, chủ yếu là đối phương quá mức đứng đắn, thoạt nhìn không giống.

Dưới mái hiên treo một con màu trắng đèn lồng.

Ân bạch hạc nhìn vài giây, duỗi tay đi vào, qua một lát Tịch Nhạc phát hiện hắn móc ra tới một cây mới tinh ngọn nến.

“Vào đi thôi.”

Này gian nhà ở đại khái là không trí một đoạn thời gian, nhìn qua liền rất lâu không ai cư trú bộ dáng, nhà chính cũng chỉ có vuông vức cái bàn cùng trường ghế.

Ân bạch hạc không biết từ nào nhảy ra tới một cái dầu hoả đèn.

Ánh sáng sậu lượng, Tịch Nhạc mới phát hiện trung đường thượng phóng di ảnh, hắc bạch sắc một khuôn mặt, không có thần thái mắt nhìn chằm chằm mỗi một cái vào cửa người.

Nhà này trước kia cũng đã chết người.

Vẫn là không cần nhiều xem đi, Tịch Nhạc dời đi tầm mắt, nhìn đến góc tường chỗ thả vài căn trúc điều, nhìn dáng vẻ phỏng chừng là chủ nhân gia trước kia làm.

Trúc điều đối thượng kia đầu nhan sắc có chút ám trầm, như là nhiễm mặc giống nhau, hắn duỗi tay đi lấy, bị một bàn tay vỗ rớt.

Ân bạch hạc nói: “Không cần loạn chạm vào.”

Tay mới người chơi • Tịch Nhạc ngoan ngoãn gật đầu: “Hảo.”

Nghe tiền bối nói tương đối an toàn, trên thực tế hắn vốn là muốn dùng những cái đó đương phòng thân công cụ, rốt cuộc chính mình đao không thấy.

Trong phòng an tĩnh lại.

Tịch Nhạc nhìn nhà chính ngoại hắc ám, bỗng nhiên toát ra cái ý tưởng —— người khác tuyển trong phòng có phải hay không cũng đã chết người?

Bọn họ ở tại bên trong, di ảnh chủ nhân có thể hay không trở về?

-

Cùng lúc đó, cách vách nhà ở.

Sinh viên đang ngồi ở nhà chính trường ghế thượng, nhìn đối diện không ngừng đi tới đi lui nam nhân, “Cao ca, ngươi nghỉ ngơi một lát được chưa?”

Đầu đều bị hoảng hôn mê.

Hắn kêu chu duệ, năm nay mới vừa đại nhị, ngày thường trọ ở trường, sớm tại phía trước liền phát hiện gương không thích hợp, nhưng là người khác đều nói không thành vấn đề, làm phụ đạo viên đều tới hỏi hắn có phải hay không học tập áp lực quá lớn duyên cớ.

Chu duệ thật là có lý nói không rõ, đặc biệt là mỗi ngày đơn độc thượng WC đều có thể nhìn đến trong gương chính mình dùng đồng dạng một khuôn mặt làm bất đồng sự.

Ngay từ đầu hiếm lạ, sau lại chính là sợ hãi.

Ai biết hiện tại cư nhiên còn vào trong gương.

Được xưng là cao ca nam nhân đứng ở góc tường, cũng không quay đầu lại hỏi: “Ngươi nói nhà này phóng như thế nhiều gậy gỗ là làm cái gì, có cái gì việc nhà nông phải dùng đến này đó sao?”

“Ta chỗ nào biết, nói không chừng chính là phòng ăn trộm.” Chu duệ thuận miệng bẻ xả một câu, “Này thôn trước không cửa hàng, ta xem ăn trộm chỉ có thể là bổn thôn người.”

Bị hắn như thế vừa nói, cao minh tuyển cái tiện tay gậy gỗ.

Hắn vẫy vẫy, phát hiện cùng chính mình như vậy thân cao vừa vặn thích hợp, nương dầu hoả đèn quang, trong lòng đại định.

“Đêm nay mặc kệ cái gì người, đều đến cho ta có đến mà không có về.”

Chu duệ mắt sắc, “Đây là cái gì?”

Hắn chỉ chỉ gậy gỗ trung ương, hai người để sát vào, phát hiện hai phần ba chỗ hướng lên trên gậy gỗ nhan sắc liền biến thành màu đỏ sậm.

“Hẳn là bó củi bản thân nhan sắc đi?”

Chu duệ thấy cao minh không để trong lòng, không dám đem “Hình như là huyết” bốn chữ nói ra, có lẽ là chính mình đã đoán sai đâu.

Hắn ở trong lòng nói thầm một lát, liền phát hiện cao minh lại hướng đại môn đi, lập tức hỏi: “Ngươi muốn đi đâu nhi?”

“Ta muốn nhìn một chút bên ngoài.” Cao minh nói.

“Ngươi điên rồi!” Chu duệ kêu to, “Như thế cổ quái thôn, ngươi cư nhiên còn nghĩ ra đi xem? Ngươi muốn chết đừng đem ta mang lên!”

Như thế quỷ dị địa phương, cư nhiên dám ra cửa!

Chu duệ cảm thấy chính mình chọn sai người.

Cao minh lắc đầu, “Chính là ở phía sau cửa nhìn xem, không ra đi.”

Chu duệ lúc này mới thở phào nhẹ nhõm, nói thật hắn cũng rất tò mò này thôn rốt cuộc là cái gì tình huống, nhưng hắn một người không dám.

Hai người trầm mặc hai phút, cùng nhau đi đến phía sau cửa.

Thôn này không phải giống nhau hoang vắng, môn không phải thực chỉnh tề, mượn dùng kẹt cửa, bọn họ nhìn đến cửa mỏng manh ánh sáng.

Trong thôn xem ra vẫn là trụ người.

Cư nhiên có người giúp bọn hắn đem đèn lồng đốt sáng lên.

Cao minh là cái phổ phổ thông thông đi làm tộc, ngày thường công tác quá nhiều, hắn liền chiếu gương thời gian đều rất ít, càng miễn bàn phát hiện bên trong có quỷ sự.

Tuy rằng lỗ Đông Hải lần nữa nói nguy hiểm, hắn trong lòng đối với chuyện này phỏng chừng nhiều nhất cũng chính là có người sẽ giết người.

Nghĩ vậy nhi, cao minh từ kẹt cửa thu hồi ánh mắt.

Nhưng chính là giây tiếp theo, hắn đột nhiên vặn hướng môn ——

Hắn vừa mới có phải hay không thấy được cái gì?

Có một người ở bên ngoài đi đường?

Cao minh trợn to mắt, không xác định chính mình rốt cuộc có hay không nhìn đến, đói khát hơn nữa khẩn trương, khủng hoảng làm hắn tư duy đều không phải như vậy rõ ràng.

“Cao ca? Cao ca?” Chu duệ kêu hai tiếng, “Ngươi xảy ra chuyện gì?”

“A?” Cao minh lấy lại tinh thần, lắc đầu nói: “Không có việc gì, ta chính là giống như thấy có người ở bên ngoài đi, có thể là thôn dân đi.”

“Ai như thế vãn còn ở bên ngoài……”

“Những người khác đèn lồng sáng.”

Ân bạch hạc đứng ở cửa sau một lúc lâu, trở về lưu lại như thế một câu.

Tịch Nhạc nhớ tới thiên còn không có hắc trước xem đèn lồng, này gian trong phòng tựa hồ quải chính là màu trắng, người là năm nay chết.

Hắn trả lời: “Chúng ta nơi này đèn lồng hẳn là không ai điểm mới đúng.”

Rốt cuộc đại gia hiện tại nơi nào có tinh lực đi điểm cửa đèn lồng, Từ Tiểu Viên cùng gia đình phụ nữ thậm chí dùng ngăn tủ giữ cửa chặn.

Tịch Nhạc nói xong bỗng nhiên nghĩ đến một sự kiện ——

Đều đã vào đêm, thôn dân thoạt nhìn không giống buổi tối sẽ ra cửa, vì cái gì yếu điểm bọn họ đèn lồng?

Nếu bọn họ này đó ngoại lai người đốt đèn lung, trong thôn đều không điểm, chẳng phải là thực dễ dàng bị phát hiện?

Tựa như sống bia ngắm.

Tịch Nhạc đánh giá trước mặt thanh niên, vào nhà phía trước hắn cầm đi đèn lồng ngọn nến, là có đoán trước đến sao?

Lấy đi ngọn nến đến tột cùng là chuyện tốt vẫn là chuyện xấu?

“Ngủ đi.” Ân bạch hạc phảng phất không phát hiện hắn muốn nói lại thôi.

Bọn họ nơi này có hai cái phòng, nhưng là trong đó một cái đôi tạp vật, hiện tại cũng chỉ có thể ngủ cùng gian phòng, bên trong liền một trương giường.

Lâu dài không người ở, trong phòng có loại kỳ quái hủ bại vị.

Đầu gỗ làm giường ngồi xuống liền phát ra kẽo kẹt kẽo kẹt thanh âm, làm người thật sự lo lắng cái gì thời điểm liền sẽ tan thành từng mảnh.

Tịch Nhạc ngủ quán chính mình chung cư, đầu một hồi tại đây sao gian khổ hoàn cảnh hạ, lại còn có cùng người khác ngủ một cái giường.

Hắn cảm giác chính mình khả năng nhận giường.

Cùng hắn tương phản, ân bạch hạc đã an tĩnh mà nằm ở chính mình bên cạnh người.

“Ngươi ngủ được sao?” Tịch Nhạc hỏi, hắn nhớ tới trong gương cùng chính mình lớn lên giống nhau cái kia quỷ, nó lại ở chỗ này sao?

“Ngươi có thể số dương.” Thanh âm thanh lãnh.

“……”

“Về sau ngươi còn sẽ gặp được càng nhiều loại tình huống này, không cần thiết tra tấn chính mình.”

Tịch Nhạc nguyên bản liền cùng hắn chỉ là hôm nay mới nhận thức, dứt khoát câm miệng không nói lời nào, có thể là tinh thần banh hồi lâu, không biết qua bao lâu, hắn mí mắt bắt đầu đánh nhau.

Thẳng đến một trận tiếng kêu đem hắn bừng tỉnh.

Mới đầu Tịch Nhạc còn tưởng rằng là ảo giác, sau lại cẩn thận nghe xong nửa ngày, phát hiện nghe tới giống như đứt quãng tiếng kêu thảm thiết.

Lại còn có cách bọn họ càng ngày càng gần.

Là có người đã xảy ra chuyện vẫn là xảy ra chuyện gì?

Tịch Nhạc bỗng nhiên thanh tỉnh, bên tai vang lên ân bạch hạc thanh âm: “Không cần phải xen vào.”

Bởi vì hai người dựa gần, hắn hô hấp giống như liền dừng ở chính mình trên lỗ tai, hơi hơi có chút nóng lên.

Tịch Nhạc đầu hướng bên cạnh oai oai, giải thích nói: “Ta không tính toán quản.”

Hắn không phải ngốc tử.

Như vậy đại động tĩnh tự nhiên đánh thức mặt khác mấy cái trong phòng người, phần lớn đều tránh ở trong phòng, không dám phát ra âm thanh.

Ai biết là người hay quỷ.

Cao minh là bị tiếng đập cửa đánh thức.

Trong phòng đen như mực, một chút ánh đèn cũng không có, độ ấm thấp đến hắn nhịn không được rụt rụt, chóp mũi đều là mùi mốc.

Ai ở gõ cửa?

Nghe thanh âm là gõ đại môn, cao minh không dám đi ra ngoài, trang không nghe thấy, thẳng đến tiếng đập cửa dần dần biến mất, hắn nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Nhưng mà không chờ hắn hoàn toàn yên tâm, dày đặc tiếng đập cửa lại vang lên.

Lần này là phòng ngủ môn.

Đốc…… Đốc…… Đốc……

Mơ hồ mà ánh trăng từ hồ cửa sổ giấy cửa sổ thấu tiến vào, chiếu ra cửa bóng dáng, cao minh đồng tử co rụt lại.

Đối phương vẫn là từ đại môn vào được.

Bọn họ không cảm thấy ngoài cửa chính là người.

Cao minh sắc mặt trắng bệch, mới vừa tỉnh lại chu duệ cũng là vẻ mặt hoảng sợ, hai người đều gắt gao cắn răng, thở dốc thanh càng thêm trọng.

Rõ ràng có như vậy nhiều người!

Vì cái gì liền tìm thượng bọn họ?!

Không có được đến đáp lại, tiếng đập cửa dần dần tăng thêm. Qua hồi lâu, thanh âm thế nhưng biến mất.

Chu duệ mừng rỡ như điên: “Đi, đi rồi?”

“Hình như là……” Cao minh cũng là lòng còn sợ hãi, đang muốn gật đầu, dư quang thoáng nhìn đầu giường đối diện cửa sổ, hô hấp đột nhiên đình chỉ.

Phá cửa sổ hộ thượng có cái động, phía trước bọn họ không phát hiện.

Một con khẽ đảo mắt tử mắt đang từ trong động nhìn bọn hắn chằm chằm.


	4. Thôn hoang vắng 4( bị lựa chọn. )

“A ——”

Phòng ngoại truyện tới thê thảm tiếng kêu.

Súc ở góc giường chu duệ sắc mặt trắng bệch, sau lưng ứa ra mồ hôi lạnh, mãnh liệt sợ hãi làm hắn một chữ đều nói không nên lời.

Hắn mắt gắt gao mà nhìn chằm chằm nhắm chặt cửa phòng, chưa từng có mở to quá như thế đại, tròng mắt đều mau đột ra tới.

Cao minh bị trảo đi ra ngoài……

Hắn ở chính mình trước mặt bị quỷ bắt đi ra ngoài……

Tiếp theo cái sẽ là chính mình sao?

Chu duệ một bàn tay gắt gao mà moi giường, mặt khác một bàn tay đặt ở trong miệng, móng tay đã bị hắn cắn đến lỗ thủng.

Hắn không dám chớp mắt, hắn sợ chính mình một nhắm mắt liền lại thấy kia chỉ nhìn trộm bọn họ quỷ, hắn muốn chạy trốn, nhưng là không đường nhưng trốn.

Bên ngoài cao minh kêu thảm thiết trở nên càng ngày càng nhỏ.

Thẳng đến toàn bộ nhà ở đều quy về bình tĩnh.

Cao minh đã chết sao? Vẫn là tồn tại?

Chu duệ hoàn toàn không dám tưởng, cũng không dám đi ra ngoài, thậm chí ngay cả kêu một tiếng cũng không dám.

Trong bóng đêm người cảm quan sẽ so ngày thường càng thêm nhạy bén, hắn không ngừng thở hổn hển, bỗng nhiên dựng lên lỗ tai.

Bên ngoài tựa hồ có động tĩnh.

Chu duệ phân biệt không ra là cái gì tiếng vang, càng lúc càng xa, hình như là có người ở ra bên ngoài kéo cái gì đồ vật.

Kéo?

Hắn bỗng nhiên cả kinh.

Đầu giường đối diện cửa sổ hướng tới sân mà khai, ánh trăng lên cao, chu duệ vô ý thức mà xem qua đi, mông lung ánh sáng nhìn thấy một chút bóng dáng.

Hắn sợ tới mức hàm răng hợp lại, sai vị phát ra âm thanh.

Rõ ràng khoảng cách rất xa, hắn chính là có thể cảm giác được con quỷ kia đang xem chính mình, tràn đầy oán hận, ác ý, phảng phất giây tiếp theo liền sẽ tiến vào giết hắn!

“Hô…… Hô……”

“Phỏng chừng là đã chết, không biết là hai cái đều đã chết vẫn là chỉ có một.” Dư minh rời đi vách tường, xoa xoa lỗ tai.

“Không biết lần này là cái gì nguyên nhân.”

Lỗ Đông Hải tưởng hút thuốc, nhưng là nơi này không có.

Thượng một lần bọn họ trải qua trong thế giới, đệ nhất vãn đã chết hai người người, ngay từ đầu không có đầu mối, sau lại mới biết được là bởi vì nói không nên lời nói.

Cũng chính là chạm vào trong thế giới cấm kỵ.

Dư minh muộn thanh nói: “Hải ca, nếu không tìm đến gương, chúng ta đều sẽ chết.”

Ly đến khá xa Từ Tiểu Viên càng là ngủ không được, nàng là cái thức đêm đảng, giống nhau không đến 3 giờ sáng tuyệt không ngủ.

Từ nghe được động tĩnh bắt đầu, nàng liền không ngừng ở liên tưởng đến đế đã xảy ra cái gì, cái nào người đã xảy ra chuyện, hẳn là không phải là chính mình nhận thức người đi?

Bên cạnh Lý diễm như tắc hoàn toàn tương phản, là cái 10 giờ vừa đến liền lên giường ngủ gia đình bà chủ, hiện tại còn ở đánh hô.

Từ Tiểu Viên thật sự bội phục.

Đêm nay đêm phá lệ trường, khoảng 7 giờ, sắc trời mới dần dần chuyển lượng, độ ấm so ngày hôm qua còn muốn thấp một ít.

Tịch Nhạc tỉnh lại khi không thấy được ân bạch hạc ở đâu, chờ ra cửa sau thấy trong viện đứng nhân tài nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

“Tỉnh?” Ân bạch hạc quay đầu lại, “Vừa rồi có người tới gõ cửa.”

Tịch Nhạc ừ một tiếng, phát hiện hắn nhìn chằm chằm vào chính mình xem, có chút khẩn trương: “Xảy ra chuyện gì, không thích hợp?”

Ân bạch hạc nga thanh: “Ngươi tóc nhếch lên tới.”

“……”

Mười phút sau, tiếng đập cửa lại lần nữa vang lên.

Sắc mặt có chút không quá đẹp dư minh đứng ở ngoài cửa, “Chờ lát nữa cách đó không xa đất trống thượng tập hợp, tối hôm qua có người đã chết.”

Trên thực tế, việc này mọi người đều có đoán được.

Tối hôm qua tiếng kêu như vậy thảm, khẳng định là có người đã xảy ra chuyện.

Tịch Nhạc còn chưa tới đất trống bên cạnh, liền nghe thấy bên kia truyền đến sắc nhọn tiếng kêu, theo sau một nữ nhân lao tới nôn mửa không ngừng.

Trung ương đất trống thượng một cái huyết nhục mơ hồ người cuộn tròn trên mặt đất, cơ hồ nhìn không ra tới hoàn hảo địa phương, cung khởi lưng phập phập phồng phồng.

Nghiêm trọng nhất vẫn là đầu, trực tiếp móp méo đi vào, như là đã chịu rất nghiêm trọng đòn nghiêm trọng.

Tuy rằng máu đã đọng lại, nhưng dày đặc mùi máu tươi vẫn là tán không đi.

Kéo hành lưu lại vết máu một đường từ dưới thân kéo dài đến cách đó không xa nhà ở, cửa mở ra, còn có thể nhìn đến trong viện cũng có.

Ân bạch hạc tiến lên xem xét, “Như là bị đánh chết.”

“…… Này…… Bị sống sờ sờ đánh chết?” Tiếng nói vừa dứt, có người đảo hút một ngụm khí lạnh, run run hỏi.

Lỗ Đông Hải hỏi: “Tối hôm qua ai cùng hắn trụ?”

Từ Tiểu Viên nói: “Hình như là cái kia sinh viên đi.”

Dư minh đếm hạ nhân số, “Có người không có tới.”

Mọi người đồng thời nhìn về phía vết máu kéo dài chung điểm, trầm mặc nửa ngày, vẫn là lỗ Đông Hải đi đầu chủ động hướng trong đi, “Vào xem.”

“Ta không đi……”

“Không đi cũng đúng.” Dư minh hiếm thấy mà không cưỡng cầu, “Nhưng là ở trong gương, chỉ bằng vào vận khí tốt là vô pháp tồn tại đi ra ngoài.”

“……”

Tịch Nhạc cùng ân bạch hạc song song đi, hắn hỏi: “Tồn tại bị đánh chết?”

Ân bạch hạc gật đầu, “Hung khí hẳn là gậy gộc.”

Tịch Nhạc nghĩ nghĩ, “Quỷ còn sẽ dùng công cụ tra tấn người.”

Kia hắn có thể dùng công cụ tra tấn quỷ sao?

Thật có thể hành, đầu một cái liền đem nhà mình trong gương cái kia cấp đao.

Trong phòng mùi máu tươi càng thêm nùng, mọi người cau mày hướng trong đi, đẩy khai cửa phòng liền thấy được trên giường súc chu duệ.

Dư minh duỗi tay đẩy, chu duệ đột nhiên nhảy dựng lên.

“Có quỷ! Có quỷ! Cao minh bị quỷ giết!”

Thẳng đến lúc này, đại gia mới biết được cái thứ nhất người bị hại kêu cao minh.

“Ta phải rời khỏi nơi này! Ta phải đi! Này không người không quỷ địa phương ta không cần lại đãi đi xuống —— ta không muốn chết ——”

Không khí nháy mắt thay đổi.

Chu duệ nhìn đến mười mấy người đứng ở chính mình trước mặt, một đại nam nhân liền như thế khóc: “Ta không muốn chết……”

“Nói rất đúng giống chúng ta muốn chết giống nhau.” Lỗ Đông Hải tượng trưng tính mà an ủi một câu: “Tốt xấu ngươi còn sống.”

Chu duệ: “……”

Sống sót tái sinh không bằng chết.

Ai mẹ nó nhìn thấy như vậy khủng bố cảnh tượng còn có thể bình yên vô sự.

-

Nửa giờ qua đi, chu duệ cảm xúc cuối cùng ổn định xuống dưới.

Một phòng tễ như thế nhiều người thật sự buồn đến hoảng, Tịch Nhạc nhịn không được đi ra ngoài, phát hiện ân bạch hạc đang ở nhà chính.

“Có cái gì phát hiện?”

Ân bạch hạc cằm nâng nâng.

“Chính mình xem.”

Chính mình xem liền chính mình xem, Tịch Nhạc theo xem qua đi, phát hiện ven tường thượng dựa vào mấy cây gậy gỗ trung, trong đó có một cây hoàn toàn bị máu nhiễm hồng.

Không cần tưởng đây là hung khí.

Tựa hồ bọn họ trong phòng cũng thả cùng loại trúc điều.

Quỷ là tùy cơ giết người sao?

Vẫn là có nào đó điều kiện?

Tịch Nhạc vốn dĩ cho rằng tối hôm qua đèn lồng hẳn là cố ý điểm, hiện tại nhìn như chăng chủ yếu điểm cũng không phải đèn lồng.

Kia rốt cuộc là cái gì nguyên nhân làm nó tuyển cao minh, mà buông tha cùng phòng chu duệ?

Lỗ Đông Hải đi ra, nhìn đến ân bạch hạc cùng Tịch Nhạc đứng ở một khối, “Hắn nói chút tình huống, con quỷ kia tựa hồ là cố ý buông tha hắn.”

Tịch Nhạc nói: “Chính là nói, giết người khả năng không phải lung tung tuyển.”

Lỗ Đông Hải gật đầu, “Ân tiên sinh, ngươi có cái gì phát hiện?”

Tịch Nhạc chỉ chỉ ven tường, thẳng vào chủ đề: “Hung khí tại đây, có lẽ tối hôm qua đã xảy ra cái gì sự cùng này gậy gỗ có quan hệ.”

Lỗ Đông Hải sửng sốt một chút, phản ứng lại đây, lại trở về phòng.

Quả nhiên, chu duệ cho đáp án: “…… Tối hôm qua cao ca chuẩn bị dùng nó phòng thân, bắt một cây, ta lúc ấy còn cảm giác kia mặt trên có huyết, nhưng là xem không quá rõ ràng.”

Hắn đột nhiên truy vấn: “Xảy ra chuyện gì?”

“Ngươi còn không có đi ra ngoài xem đi, cao minh bị đánh chết.” Dư nói rõ.

Qua một lát, tất cả mọi người sắc mặt khó coi mà đi ra, vây quanh ở ven tường, nhìn chằm chằm nhiễm huyết gậy gỗ.

“Ta trụ trong phòng giống như không có gậy gỗ.” Có người vỗ ngực, trực giác may mắn: “Là cái chổi tới.”

“Ta không chú ý, dù sao ta không chạm vào.”

Ngược lại Từ Tiểu Viên sắc mặt trắng bệch: “Ta nơi đó giống như cũng là…… Gậy gỗ……”

Nháy mắt, nàng chung quanh liền không xuống dưới.

Từ Tiểu Viên vội vàng xua tay: “Ta không chạm vào.”

Thẳng thắn qua đi, bọn họ mới biết được trụ mỗi cái nhà ở đều có vật như vậy, có rất nhiều trúc điều, có rất nhiều gậy gỗ, có rất nhiều cái chổi.

Kiểm tra khi đều thấy được vết máu, thoạt nhìn hẳn là thật lâu phía trước lưu lại.

Dư minh lộng không rõ, “Này đó đều là nông thôn tương đối thường thấy đi, chạm vào liền sẽ chết, chẳng lẽ là này chỉ quỷ chuyên môn sát chạm vào người khác đồ vật người?”

“Trong thôn mấy năm nay hẳn là đã chết không ít người, khả năng đều là bị như thế lộng chết, chính là vì cái gì còn vẫn luôn đặt ở trong phòng?”

Không thảo luận ra một cái kết quả, có người gọi bọn hắn.

Nguyên lai là một cái thôn dân, hắn phảng phất không phát hiện bên ngoài thi thể, sắc mặt như thường: “Thôn trưởng làm ta kêu các ngươi đi ăn cơm sáng.”

Ngày hôm qua bị giang trung niên nam nhân mắng: “Đều chết người còn ăn cái gì cơm! Các ngươi nơi này có cái giết người phạm!”

“Ai biết các ngươi cơm có hay không hạ độc!”

Thấy đối phương biểu tình khó coi, lỗ Đông Hải lúc này mới ngăn cản đại gia mắng chửi người: “Vẫn là ăn cơm quan trọng, bằng không không bị giết ngược lại chết đói.”

Thôn dân rời đi sau, đại gia cảm xúc đều thực bực bội.

Ban ngày xem thôn trang này ngược lại cùng tối hôm qua hoàn toàn bất đồng, có phụ nữ ăn mặc cũ nát quần áo đang ở giặt quần áo, còn có người ngồi ở cửa ăn cơm sáng.

Càng bình thường liền có vẻ càng không thích hợp.

“Bọn họ đều là người sao?” Lý diễm như hỏi, “Cũng không biết đã chết người?”

“Hẳn là chết người nhiều.” Tịch Nhạc nghĩ nghĩ, đến ra kết luận: “Ngày hôm qua câu đối là có thể nhìn ra tới, khả năng chết lặng.”

Này đến là đã chết bao nhiêu người mới có như vậy phản ứng?

Thôn trưởng gia chính là tối hôm qua lão nhân kia, ban ngày nhìn sắc mặt của hắn hảo rất nhiều, nhìn thấy bọn họ thế nhưng còn cười một chút.

Không cười còn hảo, cười ngược lại làm đoàn người sợ hãi.

Trên thực tế mọi người đều không quá tưởng đi vào, nhưng là không ăn là không có khả năng sự, chỉ có thể banh thần kinh vào nhà hắn.

Trong phòng hương nến hương vị tan không ít.

“Tối hôm qua các ngươi tới đã quá muộn, rất nhiều sự cũng chưa nói.” Lão nhân híp mắt, “Chúng ta ba ngày sau muốn tế Sơn Thần, các ngươi chỉ có thể trụ đến lúc đó.”

“Tế Sơn Thần?”

“Ân.” Lão nhân lại trầm mặc xuống dưới.

Mọi người một đốn cơm sáng ăn xong tới, cái gì tin tức cũng chưa được đến, hắn miệng đặc biệt nghiêm, dù sao cũng là thôn trưởng.

Lúc gần đi, Tịch Nhạc hỏi: “Trong thôn đèn lồng là dùng để làm cái gì?”

Lão nhân liếc hắn một cái, “Chiếu sáng.”

Rất đơn giản đáp án.

Thật là như vậy sao? Tịch Nhạc cũng không tin tưởng.

Mãi cho đến rời đi, mới có người ta nói: “Ngươi vừa mới hỏi không phải vô nghĩa sao, đèn lồng đương nhiên là chiếu sáng, bằng không còn có thể là bài trí?”

“Tối hôm qua trong thôn đèn lồng không lượng.” Tịch Nhạc nói.

“Không ra khỏi cửa liền không điểm bái.” Trung niên nam nhân giang hắn.

Đinh một phàm còn nhớ rõ chính mình ngày hôm qua bị hắn nội hàm một chút không có an toàn ý thức, hiện tại bắt được đến cơ hội đương nhiên muốn trào phúng một đợt.

Tịch Nhạc nhìn hắn một cái.

Đinh một phàm cảnh giác: “…… Ngươi xem ta làm cái gì?”

“Tối hôm qua ngươi cửa đèn lồng bị đốt sáng lên.” Tịch Nhạc ngữ khí có điểm âm trắc trắc, “Ngươi đoán là ai cho ngươi điểm.”

“……”

Ai điểm? Người vẫn là quỷ?

Cảm xúc kề bên hỏng mất chu duệ kêu ra tiếng: “Tối hôm qua chúng ta cửa đèn lồng cũng bị đốt sáng lên, là thôn dân điểm!”

Đinh một phàm bị nói được phía sau lưng lạnh cả người, chất vấn: “Ngươi cái gì ý tứ, chẳng lẽ ngươi cửa đèn lồng không lượng?”

Tịch Nhạc nhìn mắt ân bạch hạc, “Không có.”

Ân bạch hạc nhìn qua, hai người ánh mắt vừa lúc đối thượng, Tịch Nhạc chớp hạ mắt.

“Ta cầm đi đèn lồng ngọn nến.” Ân bạch hạc nói.

Tối hôm qua căn bản không ai đem đèn lồng để ở trong lòng, hơn nữa trừ bỏ bọn họ cùng chu duệ bên kia, cũng chưa người phát hiện cửa đèn lồng bị đốt sáng lên.

Đinh một phàm lập tức cả giận nói: “Ngươi vì cái gì không nói cho chúng ta biết?!”

“Đúng vậy, các ngươi vì cái gì không đề cập tới trước nói cho chúng ta biết?” Có người phụ họa: “Ngươi có phải hay không biết chuyện như thế nào?”

Mặc kệ đèn lồng có phải hay không vấn đề, bọn họ đều bắt được cái này điểm không bỏ.

Chu duệ giận không chọn ngôn: “Nói không chừng cao ca liền không cần đã chết!”

Những lời này buột miệng thốt ra sau, hắn phảng phất cảm thấy chính mình nói đúng, trên mặt thần sắc trở nên càng ngày càng kích động.

“Đều tại ngươi chưa nói!”

Ân bạch hạc thần sắc bình tĩnh, “Nói cái gì, ai nói cho ngươi đèn lồng sáng liền sẽ chết, ngươi không phải còn sống, cùng với lung tung chỉ trích, không bằng hảo hảo ngẫm lại ——”

Hắn tạm dừng, “Cao minh đã chết, đêm nay ngươi như thế nào trụ.”

Chu duệ mặt bá mà một chút trắng.

Nói cần thiết trụ mãn hai người, hiện tại liền dư lại hắn một cái.

Nguyên bản cùng hắn cùng nhau chỉ trích vài người nháy mắt không có thanh, an tĩnh như gà.


	5. Thôn hoang vắng 5( nhân số…… Nhiều một cái....)

Chu duệ theo bản năng mà quay đầu nhìn về phía bốn phía người.

Những người khác hoặc nhiều hoặc ít tránh đi hắn tầm mắt, hoặc liền làm bộ cùng chính mình bên cạnh người nói chuyện phiếm, không cho đáp lại.

Bọn họ vốn dĩ lưỡng lưỡng phân phối rất khá, cao minh đã chết, chu duệ vô luận đi nơi nào đều cần thiết có một người khác ra tới thay thế hắn.

Tuy rằng không nói rõ một người trụ sẽ chết, nhưng đại gia hiện tại đều cam chịu không an toàn.

Ai sẽ như thế đại công vô tư hy sinh chính mình?

Hết thảy sinh vật bản tính đều là ích kỷ, người cũng không ngoại lệ, mới vừa rồi chỉ trích ân bạch hạc bất quá là nói mấy câu sự tình, nhưng hỗ trợ chính là cùng tánh mạng tương quan sự.

“Đông Hải ca!”

Chu duệ xin giúp đỡ mà nhìn về phía lỗ Đông Hải.

“Cái này……” Lỗ Đông Hải thở dài, “Không được.”

Hắn cùng dư minh là thượng một cái thế giới ra tới đồng bạn, hai người chỉ nghĩ tồn tại rời đi gương, lại thánh mẫu cũng sẽ không ở thời điểm này giúp chu duệ.

Chu duệ gãi gãi tóc, nguyên bản liền bởi vì cao minh sự tình cảm xúc vẫn luôn căng chặt, hiện tại càng là cuồng táo lên.

“Ta đã chết các ngươi cũng sẽ chết! Các ngươi một cái đều chạy không thoát!”

Đại gia tất cả đều nhìn hắn, biểu tình không quá đẹp.

“Đều tới cái này địa phương quỷ quái, các ngươi sẽ không cho rằng chính mình là có thể sống sót đi!” Chu duệ càng thêm điên cuồng, duỗi tay chỉ hướng mọi người: “Ta đã chết, tiếp theo cái nói không chừng chính là ngươi! Là ngươi! Là ngươi!”

“Ngươi bình tĩnh một chút.” Lỗ Đông Hải nhíu mày.

“Bình tĩnh cái rắm!” Chu duệ mắng to: “Dù sao ta đều phải đã chết!”

Hắn rất có bất chấp tất cả ý tứ.

“Cũng không nhất định sẽ chết.” Thấy bầu không khí hạ xuống, Tịch Nhạc mở miệng: “Nói không chừng hôm nay tìm được manh mối, liền có thể sống sót.”

Dư minh gật đầu, “Có khả năng.”

Tuy rằng nói an ủi thực có lệ, đối chu duệ có chút ít còn hơn không, ở tuyệt vọng trung bắt lấy như vậy một chút hy vọng, là có thể đủ kiên trì đi xuống.

Hắn không ngừng lặp lại: “Ta sẽ không chết…… Không phải là ta……”

Ân bạch hạc nhìn về phía trước, “Ở chỗ này rối rắm buổi tối sự tình, còn không bằng đi tìm tương quan manh mối, nếu không chính là ruồi nhặng không đầu loạn chuyển, người khác trong tay món đồ chơi.”

Trải qua chuyện vừa rồi, hiện tại mọi người cũng không dám đắc tội hắn.

Vạn nhất lại một câu đem người khác nói điên rồi làm sao bây giờ.

“Hiện tại mới là buổi sáng, còn có không ít thời gian.” Lỗ Đông Hải trầm ngâm một lát, “Lấy ta dĩ vãng kinh nghiệm, không có khả năng không hề sơ hở.”

“Như vậy, chúng ta trực tiếp phân tổ ở trong thôn ngoài thôn xem xét, đến giữa trưa lại trở về tập hợp trao đổi một chút manh mối.”

Một cái thôn có vấn đề không có khả năng hoàn toàn che dấu.

Lập tức liền có người nhấc tay: “Ta đi thôn ngoại đi.”

“Trong thôn còn có thôn dân, hẳn là có thể hỏi ra tới một chút, tổng không có khả năng mỗi người đều giữ kín như bưng.”

“Ta cảm thấy trong thôn manh mối khả năng nhiều điểm.”

“……”

Vài phút sau, đại gia liền từng người dựa theo chính mình tự nguyện lựa chọn đi ra ngoài vẫn là lưu tại trong thôn, tập hợp địa điểm liền định ở cửa thôn.

Đến nỗi hỏng mất chu duệ, nguyện ý đi đâu liền đi đâu.

Lưu tại trong thôn dư minh bọn họ tưởng đi trước một ít thôn dân trong nhà hỏi thăm hỏi thăm, tổng có thể cạy ra tới một chút đáp án đi.

Bọn họ đi đệ nhất gia cửa ngồi một cái lột bắp nữ nhân.

Nhìn thấy bọn họ lại đây, thái độ thập phần lãnh đạm, hỏi tam câu khả năng chỉ trả lời một câu, còn đều là râu ria nói.

“Đại tỷ, thôn này vì cái gì nam nhân như thế thiếu?”

“……”

“Tối hôm qua cửa đèn lồng là các ngươi điểm sao?”

“……”

“Vì cái gì chúng ta trụ địa phương như vậy nhiều gậy gỗ?”

Hỏi đến nơi này khi, đối phương biểu tình rốt cuộc thay đổi.

Từ Tiểu Viên cùng dư minh bọn họ liếc nhau, trực giác có vấn đề, lập tức truy vấn: “Đại tỷ, nhà các ngươi cũng có gậy gỗ sao?”

“Không có!” Nữ nhân lập tức cảnh giác lên, đem bắp hướng trong bồn một ném, “Nhà của chúng ta cái gì đều không có!”

Dư minh nhìn về phía trên cửa màu vàng câu đối, “Nhà ngươi năm trước cũng có người qua đời sao?”

Nữ nhân trừng hắn liếc mắt một cái, xoay người trở về đóng cửa lại.

Ăn bế môn canh vài người sắc mặt đều không quá đẹp.

“Như thế nào cái gì đều không nói.” Có người mắng: “Ta xem nói không chừng chính là bọn họ có tật giật mình, nói không chừng căn bản là người tác quái!”

Nói là như thế nói, cao minh tử trạng vừa thấy người liền làm không được.

Thất vọng mọi người chỉ có thể ngược lại đi đệ nhị gia, lúc này bọn họ vận khí tốt, nhà này chỉ có một hài tử ở cửa chơi bùn.

Từ Tiểu Viên nỗ lực mỉm cười tiến lên, tiểu hài tử nhìn đến bọn họ cũng không sợ hãi.

“Tiểu đệ đệ, nhà ngươi có gậy gỗ trúc điều sao?”

“Không có.”

“Ngươi ba ba ở nhà sao?”

“…… Ta không có ba ba.”

Mãi cho đến hiện tại, mọi người đều không thấy được trong thôn có mấy nam nhân ở, này thực không bình thường, giống nhau lạc hậu nông thôn đều là trọng nam khinh nữ, nữ tính phi thường thiếu, thậm chí có thôn còn sẽ mua bán nhân khẩu.

Thôn này hoàn toàn tương phản, phần lớn là nữ nhân, nam nhân không thấy bóng dáng.

“Sẽ không thôn này nam nhân đều đã chết đi?” Đinh một phàm vẻ mặt kinh hoảng, “Tối hôm qua chết cao minh cũng là nam.”

“Chiếu như thế nói, nữ nhân chẳng phải là thực an toàn?” Từ Tiểu Viên hỏi.

“Không có khả năng như thế đơn giản.” Dư minh lắc đầu.

Hơn nữa bây giờ còn có một vấn đề, bọn họ đèn lồng rốt cuộc thật là thôn dân điểm, dùng để đơn thuần chiếu sáng, vẫn là có mục đích khác?

-

Thôn ngoại mặt khác một đội lại không thuận lợi.

Thôn này cũng không lớn, từ trên cầu đi ra ngoài nhìn đến chính là đồng ruộng, hướng thôn sau đi nói, lại thực mau tiến vào rừng cây.

“Cái gì đều không có?”

“Này bên ngoài không phải cùng bình thường thôn ngoại giống nhau sao, theo ta thấy, phỏng chừng vẫn là muốn ở trong thôn tìm mới được.”

Tịch Nhạc nghĩ nghĩ, “Giống nhau giống loại này lạc hậu lại phong kiến thôn trang, mồ liền ở phụ cận, có lẽ có thể đi nơi đó nhìn xem.”

Hắn nói xong, những người khác đều nhìn qua.

Tịch Nhạc hồ nghi, “Xảy ra chuyện gì?”

“Không có việc gì, chính là cảm thấy ngươi lá gan rất đại.” Lỗ Đông Hải cười cười, “Ngươi nói có đạo lý, chúng ta muốn làm rõ ràng này chỉ quỷ là ai.”

“Ta trước kia xem phim kinh dị, giống loại này cốt truyện giống nhau đều là quỷ hồn trở về trả thù, nói không chừng là có thể đã biết.”

“Ngươi có hay không phát hiện?” Tịch Nhạc quay đầu.

“Không đoán sai, nơi này hẳn là còn dùng thổ táng.” Ân bạch hạc nói.

Nhưng là ở trong rừng cây dạo qua một vòng, cũng chưa phát hiện mồ ở đâu, dựa theo này đó thôn lạc hậu, hẳn là liền ở phụ cận mới đúng.

Bất lực trở về làm mọi người biểu tình uể oải.

Chẳng lẽ thật đúng là hoả táng?

Hoả táng cũng không đến mức không có mộ đi?

“Có lẽ là bị bọn họ che giấu đi lên.” Tịch Nhạc như suy tư gì, “Không nghĩ để cho người khác nhìn đến, tựa như hỏi cái gì đều không nói giống nhau.”

“Thật sự không được uy hiếp bọn họ, ta cũng không tin bọn họ không thật lời nói nói thật!” Có người thật sự nhịn không được kêu lên.

“Ba ngày sau muốn tế Sơn Thần.” Ân bạch hạc đột nhiên ra tiếng.

Ở thôn sau liền có một ngọn núi, giờ phút này chính an tĩnh mà đứng lặng ở nơi đó, lẳng lặng mà nhìn mỗi một cái dưới chân núi người.

“Sơn Thần sẽ là con quỷ kia sao?”

“Có thể hay không bọn họ lấy chúng ta đương tế phẩm?”

“Phi, ta xem cái này Sơn Thần khẳng định không phải cái thứ tốt!”

“Cái này địa phương quỷ quái ta xem là làm cái gì thương thiên hại lí sự, cho nên trong thôn mới có thể chết như vậy nhiều người, chúng ta hiện tại lại đây chính là mẹ nó chịu chết! Thật là xui xẻo tám kiếp!”

Tịch Nhạc bỗng nhiên quay đầu, “Ngươi vừa mới nói cái gì?”

Đối phương mê mang, “Nói cái gì, nói chúng ta xui xẻo!”

Tịch Nhạc lắc đầu, “Thượng một câu.”

Vương lâm bị hắn nói được sờ không được đầu óc, hắn chính là một cái công trường dọn gạch, từ trước đến nay không đi tự hỏi, “Nói cái gì ——”

Ân bạch hạc thế hắn mở miệng: “Hắn nói chính là chúng ta là chịu chết.”

Tịch Nhạc mắt sáng ngời, “Giống như có điểm ý nghĩ —— tối hôm qua trong thôn chỉ có chúng ta ngoại lai người đèn lồng bị đốt sáng lên, bọn họ là cố ý……”

“Có thể nói hay không đơn giản điểm?” Có người vội la lên.

“Có lẽ chúng ta là ở thế trong thôn người đi tìm chết.” Tịch Nhạc hồi ức một chút, “Đệ nhất vãn khi, thôn trưởng nhìn thấy chúng ta khi thực kinh hỉ.”

Hiện tại ngẫm lại, đương nhiên kinh hỉ, có người thay thế bọn họ đi tìm chết.

Nhưng này chết điều kiện lại đáng giá tự hỏi, trước mắt duy nhất người bị hại là cao minh, có thể bước đầu phán định hắn là chạm vào gậy gỗ.

Ân bạch hạc nói: “Cao minh là bị đánh chết.”

Tịch Nhạc đã hiểu hắn ý tứ, “Ta nhớ rõ chu duệ nói qua, hắn tối hôm qua hoài nghi gậy gỗ thượng có huyết, cho nên khả năng thượng một cái người bị hại cũng là như thế chết.”

Cho nên trước kia trong thôn người dùng gậy gỗ làm cái gì, mới đưa đến như vậy?

Chẳng lẽ nghiêm trọng đến những người đó đều bị sống sờ sờ đánh chết?

“Này…… Hẳn là quỷ, quỷ hồn trở về lấy mạng trả thù đi?” Lý diễm như run run rẩy rẩy mà suy đoán nói.

Lỗ Đông Hải cũng cảm thấy này ý nghĩ có đạo lý, “Điểm mấu chốt hẳn là vẫn là ở trong thôn, hiện tại cũng mau giữa trưa, vừa lúc nhìn xem dư minh bọn họ như thế nào.”

“Mẹ nó nơi này liền không có gì người tốt!” Vương lâm hùng hùng hổ hổ, liền phải trở về, “Ta hiện tại liền trở về muốn bọn họ đẹp!”

Hắn nhưng không nghĩ bị sống sờ sờ đánh chết.

Nghĩ đến cao minh cái kia sọ não đều lõm vào đi thảm trạng, vương lâm run lập cập, gom lại cánh tay, cảm giác này trong rừng cây lãnh đến không được.

Mọi người cùng nhau trở về đi.

Rõ ràng lúc này thái dương đang lúc không, nhưng mọi người đều cảm thấy lãnh đến tận xương tủy, một chút ấm áp cũng không có.

Chu duệ còn đãi ở cửa thôn trên cầu.

Lúc ấy chia làm hai đội khi, hắn liền chết cũng không làm, đãi tại chỗ, ngay từ đầu Tịch Nhạc còn khuyên hắn cùng bọn họ cùng nhau, rốt cuộc lạc đơn không tốt.

Chu duệ căn bản không tiếp thu hắn hảo ý.

Hắn ngồi ở trên cầu, trong chốc lát xem trong thôn, trong chốc lát xem thôn ngoại, nhắm mắt lại là có thể nhớ lại tối hôm qua cao minh bị giết cảnh tượng.

Cao minh bị trảo đi ra ngoài trước gắt gao mà bắt lấy môn…… Hướng hắn cầu xin ánh mắt…… Còn có kia không ngừng tiếng kêu thảm thiết.

Hôm nay buổi sáng, hắn nhìn đến cạnh cửa có nứt toạc móng tay.

“Không trách ta…… Cao ca ngươi đừng trách ta…… Ta cũng không thể nào cứu được ngươi……” Chu duệ đánh cái rùng mình, lại không cấm miên man suy nghĩ.

Nếu hắn có tội, kia có thể đem chính mình bắt lại, vì cái gì muốn đem hắn ném vào cái này địa phương quỷ quái, như thế đối hắn.

Hắn âm thầm hạ quyết tâm, nếu thật tới rồi như vậy nông nỗi, chính mình hẳn là sẽ tự sát, hắn không muốn cùng cao minh giống nhau.

Chu duệ nghĩ vậy nhi càng bực bội.

Hắn hiện tại vô cùng hy vọng chính mình vừa mở mắt liền trở lại trong ký túc xá, liền tính lập tức đi lỏa khảo tứ cấp kia cũng nguyện ý!

Nếu chính mình còn sống trở về, không biết còn có thể hay không theo kịp khảo tứ cấp.

Hiện tại ngay cả trước kia chán ghét khảo thí đều thành vọng tưởng, chu duệ nghĩ, vô ý thức mà hướng đất trống thượng xem.

Này vừa thấy liền ngây dại.

Cao minh thi thể không thấy!

Một phút trước rõ ràng còn tại chỗ!

Chu duệ sợ tới mức trực tiếp nhảy lên, đang muốn chạy liền nghe thấy phía sau lỗ Đông Hải bọn họ nói chuyện thanh, lập tức quay đầu lại.

“Cao ca thi thể ——”

Hắn nói đột nhiên im bặt, mồ hôi lạnh ròng ròng, lui về phía sau vài bước.

“Không đối…… Không đối……”

Lỗ Đông Hải nhìn bạch mặt chu duệ, nghĩ thầm sẽ không lại hỏng mất đi, hiện tại sinh viên như thế nào tâm thái như thế kém, “Cái gì không đúng?”

Chu duệ không nói chuyện.

Vương lâm mắt trợn trắng, “Ngươi cái gì biểu tình, cùng gặp quỷ dường như.”

“Các ngươi…… Nhân số……”

Chu duệ thanh âm đều đang run rẩy, cả người rét run.

“Như thế nào nhiều một cái!”


	6. Chapter 6

Cơ hồ ở chu duệ nói kết thúc thời điểm, tất cả mọi người không ngừng qua lại xem, ở trong lòng mặc mấy người số.

Nói thật, Tịch Nhạc dọc theo đường đi không cảm giác được không đúng chỗ nào.

Hắn nhìn chung quanh một vòng, một hai ba bốn năm…… Sáu?

Tịch Nhạc nhấp môi, một lần nữa đếm một lần, lần này dị thường cẩn thận, bọn họ tổng cộng liền năm người, liếc mắt một cái là có thể xem toàn.

Lần này là năm.

Vừa mới chính mình số ra tới sáu là ảo giác?

Tịch Nhạc căn bản nhớ không dậy nổi chính mình vừa rồi mấy người số khi kia nhiều ra tới một cái “Người” trông như thế nào, thật giống như xem nhẹ giống nhau.

Loại cảm giác này phi thường không tốt.

Vương lâm đếm một lần, bất mãn mà nhìn về phía chu duệ: “Nơi nào có vấn đề, ngươi có phải hay không toán học không tốt, rõ ràng chính là năm người.”

Chu duệ cũng hoài nghi lên.

Hắn một lần nữa lại đếm một lần, phát hiện là năm.

Kia vừa mới chính mình ánh mắt đầu tiên nhìn đến “Thứ sáu cá nhân” rốt cuộc là cái gì đồ vật?

“Ta tốt xấu cũng là cái sinh viên, đến nỗi mười dưới tính toán đều số không tốt?” Chu duệ vô ngữ, “Ta lại không phải thiểu năng trí tuệ.”

“Ai biết ngươi có phải hay không trả thù.”

“Ngươi đánh rắm!”

Hai người khắc khẩu không ngừng thời điểm, Tịch Nhạc quay đầu, thấp giọng hỏi: “Ngươi vừa mới xem là vài người? Sáu cái vẫn là năm cái?”

“Là có cái gì lăn lộn tiến vào.” Ân bạch hạc nói chuyện dùng từ không chút khách khí, “Bất quá hiện tại hẳn là không thấy.”

Ở tất cả mọi người không phát hiện thời điểm, không biết cái gì thời điểm, lăn lộn tiến vào, lại đi theo bọn họ một đường trở về.

Nếu không chu duệ phát hiện, phỏng chừng bọn họ còn không biết.

Lỗ Đông Hải bị ồn ào đến đau đầu, tiến lên can ngăn, “Đừng cãi cọ, coi như có vấn đề, nơi này vốn dĩ liền không thích hợp.”

Chu duệ cùng vương lâm cho nhau trừng mắt nhìn liếc mắt một cái.

Lúc này, Tịch Nhạc mới chú ý tới đất trống thượng sạch sẽ, vừa lúc ân bạch hạc cũng lên tiếng: “Cao minh thi thể không thấy.”

Mọi người lập tức ném xuống nhiều ra tới một cái “Người” sự, vây đến hiện trường.

Cao minh thi thể không thấy, trên mặt đất vết máu lại còn ở, thấm vào thổ địa, hỗn một cổ mùi tanh.

Lỗ Đông Hải nói: “Có thể là gương thế giới chính mình quét tước, phía trước ta thế giới kia cũng là như thế này, ngày hôm sau tự động biến mất.”

Ân bạch hạc ngồi xổm xuống, ngón tay thon dài đè đè mặt đất, sau một lúc lâu mở miệng: “Là bị người khác lộng đi.”

Đại gia kinh ngạc, nghị luận sôi nổi.

Này trong thôn quả thực là vấn đề quá lớn, có quỷ liền tính, hiện tại liền thi thể đều phải dọn đi, dọn đến chỗ nào vậy?

Tịch Nhạc nhìn chung quanh, không có mặt khác kéo hành dấu vết.

Cao minh dáng người cũng không nhỏ gầy, thôn dân một người hiển nhiên là vô pháp không lưu dấu vết mà kéo đi, vậy tất nhiên là nhiều người hành động.

Nói không chừng cùng người trong thôn tưởng bọn họ thay thế các thôn dân đi tìm chết lý do là tương đồng.

“Này rốt cuộc cái gì phá thôn, đã chết như thế nhiều người, còn tưởng chúng ta đi chịu chết, quả thực chính là giết người thôn, ta xem người so quỷ còn đáng sợ!”

Có nữ sinh khóc ròng nói: “Ta không muốn chết liền thi thể đều bị lộng đi rồi, nếu ta đã chết các ngươi liền đem ta thiêu đi, đương hoả táng.”

Lời này làm đại gia sắc mặt lại khó coi vài phần.

Ai biết bọn họ lộng đi cao minh thi thể đi làm cái gì.

“Các ngươi nói, có thể hay không bọn họ yêu cầu người đi tế Sơn Thần a, giống nhau cốt truyện không đều là cái dạng này sao, chúng ta chính là tế phẩm.”

“Ta cảm thấy rất có khả năng, bằng không vì cái gì cố ý đề tế Sơn Thần, còn làm chúng ta trụ đến kia một ngày.”

“…… Ta muốn hỏi một chút, chúng ta nếu đem những cái đó gậy gỗ đều huỷ hoại, quỷ có phải hay không không thể giết chúng ta?”

Lỗ Đông Hải làm thành công từ thượng một cái thế giới sống sót lão nhân, đầu tiên đã bị các tân nhân vây quanh, một đám vấn đề ném lại đây.

Trên thực tế hắn cảm thấy chính mình cũng là nửa xô nước loạn hoảng.

Tịch Nhạc đang xem náo nhiệt, bả vai bỗng nhiên bị chụp.

“Mượn tờ giấy.” Ân bạch hạc đứng ở bên cạnh hắn.

Tịch Nhạc yên lặng móc ra khăn giấy, này vẫn là hắn chưa đi đến trước gương trang, đao không có, nhưng là loại này vẫn là ở.

Tuy rằng ở chung thời gian đoản, nhưng hắn có thể cảm giác được đối phương tu dưỡng thực hảo, chỉ sợ ở hiện thực cũng là gia cảnh không tồi.

Ngay cả sát trên tay bùn tí cũng là thong thả ung dung văn nhã.

Ai biết lúc này ân bạch hạc vừa lúc ngẩng đầu, Tịch Nhạc đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa cùng hắn đối diện thượng, đành phải cười một chút.

Khắc khẩu cuối cùng đình chỉ xuống dưới.

Người hiền lành lỗ Đông Hải trấn an hảo chu duệ, lại nói vương lâm hai câu, dư minh đội ngũ tắc trùng hợp xuất hiện đại gia tầm mắt phạm vi.

“Dư minh!” Lỗ Đông Hải mắt sáng ngời.

“Đông Hải ca.” Dư thanh thoát bước chạy tới, cảm giác không khí không đúng, “Xảy ra chuyện gì?”

“Cao minh thi thể không thấy, ân tiên sinh nói là bị người lộng đi.” Lỗ Đông Hải khái quát một chút, “Chúng ta ra cửa không phát hiện cái gì, nhưng là……”

Hắn đề ra cuối tuần duệ nói nhân số vấn đề.

Nhát gan đã sớm kêu lên tiếng, vội vàng che miệng lại.

Dư minh đương nhiên không cảm thấy chu duệ nói bừa.

Từ Tiểu Viên cùng chu duệ tuổi tác không sai biệt lắm đại, trên thực tế nàng cảm thấy chính mình có thể cảm nhận được chu duệ sợ hãi.

Còn có mấy cái giờ liền đến buổi tối, “Một người trụ” cái này nguy hiểm tình huống tựa như một cây đao treo ở hắn trên đầu.

Nàng nhìn về phía song song đứng chung một chỗ Tịch Nhạc cùng ân bạch hạc.

Lớn lên như vậy đẹp, này nếu là ở trong trường học, sợ là nhân vật phong vân.

Không biết vì cái gì, Từ Tiểu Viên tổng cảm thấy hai người kia đi, một cái quá mức bình tĩnh, một cái thực thần bí.

Trên thực tế, nàng vẫn là cảm thấy mua đao thanh niên này càng ôn hòa một ít.

Cái kia ân tiên sinh không thường nói chuyện, hơn nữa một khi có người làm hắn không cao hứng hắn liền sẽ dỗi trở về, nhìn qua tính cách liền rất không dễ chọc.

Khó trách lỗ đại ca vẫn luôn ẩn ẩn lấy hắn vì trước.

Lỗ Đông Hải hỏi: “Các ngươi có hay không cái gì phát hiện?”

Dư minh gật gật đầu, “Có một chút.”

-

Nguyên bản là không thu hoạch được gì, hơn nữa những người khác cũng không quá tưởng cùng rất nhiều thôn dân tiếp xúc, nhưng dư minh bất đồng.

Hắn muốn sống đi ra ngoài, ngồi chờ chết là không có biện pháp sống đến cuối cùng.

Dư minh đã từng tận mắt nhìn thấy rời đi trước trước một đêm, đồng bạn may mắn chính mình sống sót, giây tiếp theo liền ngay tại chỗ tử vong, máu tươi bắn hắn vẻ mặt.

“Chúng ta phía trước đi vài gia, đại đa số thái độ đều thực lạnh nhạt, hỏi cái gì đều nói không biết, hoặc chính là không trả lời.” Từ Tiểu Viên oán giận.

Dư minh gật đầu, “Bất quá không phải mỗi nhà đều như vậy, có gặp phải một cái tiểu hài tử, hắn nói hắn chưa từng gặp qua ba ba.”

Tiểu hài tử hiển nhiên sẽ không giống đại nhân như vậy có tâm nhãn.

“Đứa bé kia bị chúng ta bộ ra tới một chút lời nói.” Dư minh đè thấp thanh âm: “Mỗi năm lúc này trong thôn đều sẽ người chết.”

Hắn bổ sung: “Nam nữ đều có, nhưng 95％ là nam.”

Lời này vừa ra, trong đội ngũ nam tính đều không khỏi phía sau lưng phát mao.

Này quỷ còn mang theo kỳ thị giới tính.

Chu duệ trừng mắt, “Nói không chừng là chỉ nữ quỷ, bị nam lừa, nếu không chính là bị gia bạo, cho nên mới đánh chết nam nhân.”

Mọi người đều cảm thấy hắn nói rất có đạo lý.

Rốt cuộc gậy gỗ trúc điều một loại công cụ, hơn nữa cách chết, hơn nữa vẫn là lạc hậu nông thôn, xác thật cái này suy đoán phương hướng thập phần hợp lý.

“Bị gia bạo nói, trả thù nàng lão công không phải được rồi sao?” Có người nói.

Lý diễm như nhíu mày, “Đều là các ngươi nam nhân làm chuyện tốt!”

Từ Tiểu Viên nói: “Chính là!”

“Đều còn không có xác định đâu, các ngươi liền như thế nào xác định?” Đinh một phàm ai hai tiếng, nhưng là thanh âm có điểm hư.

Chủ yếu cái này suy đoán thập phần phù hợp trước mặt.

Tịch Nhạc hỏi: “Ngươi hỏi Sơn Thần sự sao?”

Dư minh nhìn về phía hắn, “Hỏi, tế Sơn Thần là mỗi năm đều sẽ có hoạt động, khẩn cầu Sơn Thần sang năm mưa thuận gió hoà ngũ cốc được mùa.”

Nghe tới tựa hồ không tật xấu.

“Không biết con quỷ kia có phải hay không bị nàng lão công đánh chết, cho nên cao minh mới bị đánh chết.” Lỗ Đông Hải suy đoán: “Nếu có thể biết được là ai thì tốt rồi.”

Phim kinh dị không đều là như thế này diễn sao.

Tìm được ngọn nguồn liền có thể tưởng như thế nào giải quyết.

Chủ yếu là trong thôn chết người như vậy nhiều, thôn dân lại giấu giếm, từ nơi này mặt tìm ra mục tiêu không phải kiện dễ dàng sự.

Tịch Nhạc nghĩ nghĩ, “Nếu thật là nữ quỷ, trong thôn chết đi nữ tính cũng không nhiều, một đám tra thì tốt rồi.”

Chỉ là có như thế đơn giản sao?

Tịch Nhạc không biết trong gương thế giới là cái gì tình huống, nghe lỗ Đông Hải cùng dư minh phía trước dăm ba câu, tựa hồ thực hung hiểm.

Bọn họ đến trước mắt cũng mới chỉ đã chết một người.

Bọn họ đứng ở đầu cầu không bao lâu, buổi sáng gọi bọn hắn đi ăn cơm sáng nam nhân đi tới, nói cơm trưa đã đến giờ.

“Cái này kêu ăn cơm so ngồi tù còn đúng giờ.” Lý diễm như phun tào.

“Ngươi ngồi quá lao?” Bên cạnh người hỏi.

Lý diễm như: “……”

Bọn họ đến thôn trưởng gia khi, trên bàn đã bày đồ ăn, nhìn qua còn rất phong phú, ít nhất so cơm sáng hảo.

“Chặt đầu cơm đi.” Chu duệ cười lạnh.

“……”

Không khí lập tức đông lạnh.

Bất quá thôn trưởng cái kia lão nhân không biết đi nơi nào, chỉ để lại bọn họ nơm nớp lo sợ mà ngồi ở nhà chính.

Mười mấy người ở bên nhau tự nhiên sẽ nói chuyện phiếm, mọi người đều dốc hết sức lực không nghĩ đề trước mắt khủng bố sự tình, nói đều là hiện thực.

Tựa như…… Còn không có tiến trước gương.

Mặt khác một bàn liền tương đối an tĩnh, Tịch Nhạc tìm cái đề tài: “Các ngươi có hay không xem qua 《 sơn thôn lão thi 》?”

Từ Tiểu Viên cử chiếc đũa, “Ta xem qua.”

Lý diễm như phụ họa: “Nghe nói qua, phim kinh dị, không muốn nghe.”

Tịch Nhạc nói: “Cái này phá thôn, cho ta cảm giác, giống như là thập niên 90 điện ảnh, cái loại này cổ xưa nhan sắc.”

“Thật là loại sở người mỹ quỷ, kia ai có thể sống sót a.” Từ Tiểu Viên run run một chút, “Nam chính đều đã chết.”

“Nhưng là là có biện pháp sống sót.”

Cơm ăn đến một nửa, Lý diễm như bụng đau, nói muốn đi thượng WC, ở trên bàn nói hai lần cũng chưa người bồi, đành phải chính mình đi.

Lỗ Đông Hải cảm thấy không an toàn, nhưng có tâm cũng không có biện pháp, hắn một đại nam nhân.

Liền ở cơm ăn xong khi, thôn trưởng rốt cuộc xuất hiện, như cũ là kia phó người chết mặt, ngẫu nhiên nhìn bọn hắn chằm chằm xem.

Vương lâm chịu không nổi, “Ngài nếu là không vui chúng ta không tới ăn như thế nào?”

Thôn trưởng mặt nhăn thành vỏ cây: “Ăn đi, ăn nhiều một chút.”

Sau đó hắn liền đi rồi.

Tịch Nhạc ăn xong liền ở đánh giá cái này nhà ở, trung đường thượng hai trương di ảnh bãi tại nơi đó, đều là 30 tuổi trên dưới, diện mạo rất là tương tự, hẳn là huynh đệ.

“Đây là hắn hai cái nhi tử đi.” Dư nói rõ.

Ân bạch hạc nói: “Hai cái nhi tử đều đã chết a.”

Tịch Nhạc dư quang thoáng nhìn lão nhân đi mà quay lại, vẩn đục hai mắt trừng mắt bọn họ.

“Rất thảm.” Ân bạch hạc biểu tình không thay đổi, phảng phất không có nhìn đến thôn trưởng thân ảnh, “Về sau cũng chưa người cho hắn tống chung.”

“Ăn xong liền chạy nhanh đi!”

Hắn nói làm lão nhân thẹn quá thành giận, đem đại gia tất cả đều đuổi đi ra ngoài, môn “Phanh” mà một tiếng đóng lại.

Mọi người mộng bức, sôi nổi ánh mắt khiển trách ân bạch hạc.

Kỳ thật Tịch Nhạc đối ân bạch hạc lời nói mới rồi cũng không phản cảm, hiện tại đều là kẻ thù còn như vậy ôn hòa làm cái gì.

Có đao hắn đã sớm uy hiếp thượng.

Lỗ Đông Hải nghiện thuốc lá lại tái phát, thở dài nói: “Kỳ thật ta rất muốn đại gia tất cả đều an an toàn toàn mà đi ra ngoài, cho dù lẫn nhau không quen biết, nhưng không có khả năng.”

Hắn chuyển hướng ân bạch hạc, “Ân tiên sinh, ngươi hẳn là có thể an toàn rời đi đi.”

Ân bạch hạc không nói chuyện.

“Sinh tử có mệnh đi, ta tận lực.” Lỗ Đông Hải cười khổ một chút, “Ta cũng chỉ là cái người thường, nói không chừng ta lần này đều sẽ tài.”

Hắn lắc đầu rời đi.

Tịch Nhạc giống một cái người đứng xem nghe bọn họ nói chuyện phiếm.

Ân bạch hạc đứng ở tại chỗ, quay đầu đi, “Ngươi từ vừa rồi liền vẫn luôn đang xem ta.”

Tịch Nhạc nhưng thật ra không chột dạ, ăn ngay nói thật: “Nếu chưa đi đến trong gương, bên ngoài thích ngươi nữ hài tử khẳng định rất nhiều đi.”

Nghe vậy, ân bạch hạc nga thanh, lại hỏi: “Nam hài tử liền không thích?”

Tịch Nhạc: “?”

Ngươi không thích hợp.


	7. Thôn hoang vắng 7( đừng quay đầu lại. )

Tịch Nhạc không đem lời này nói ra, phỏng chừng ân bạch hạc chính là thuận miệng vừa hỏi.

Bất quá nói thật, hắn vẫn luôn không nghĩ tới có thể nghe được như vậy vấn đề, chợt vừa nghe cảm giác không có gì vấn đề, nghĩ lại thật là tin tức lượng khổng lồ.

Đại gia bị thôn trưởng đuổi ra tới cũng không địa phương đi, trừ bỏ đi phía trước trụ nhà ở, nhưng là đã chứng minh nơi đó rất nguy hiểm, bọn họ tình nguyện đãi ở bên ngoài.

Tịch Nhạc quay đầu thời điểm, phát hiện Từ Tiểu Viên không ngừng đang xem mặt sau.

Hắn hỏi: “Xảy ra chuyện gì?”

Từ Tiểu Viên nói: “Lý a di nói đi thượng WC, mãi cho đến hiện tại cũng không trở về, ta có chút lo lắng.”

Tuy rằng trước kia đều không quen biết, nhưng hiện tại đại gia chính là đồng bạn, huống chi chính mình vẫn là cùng Lý diễm như ở cùng một chỗ.

Nếu Lý diễm như xảy ra chuyện, nàng liền gặp phải cùng chu duệ giống nhau tình huống.

Đương nhiên bọn họ hai cái có thể vừa lúc cùng nhau chắp vá hai vãn.

Tịch Nhạc nhớ tới lúc ấy ở trên bàn khi, Lý diễm như muốn cho người bồi, nam sinh không quá thích hợp, nữ sinh không ai nguyện ý.

Chỉ sợ dữ nhiều lành ít.

“Không tốt lắm, chúng ta ra tới đều đã có một đoạn thời gian.” Lỗ Đông Hải vừa nghe liền cảm thấy có vấn đề, “Cùng đi nhìn xem?”

Cũng không phải tất cả mọi người nguyện ý qua bên kia phạm hiểm.

“Các ngươi muốn đi các ngươi chính mình đi, ta không đi.”

“Chính là, ai biết bên kia có cái gì, vạn nhất đi cũng chưa về làm sao bây giờ?”

Tịch Nhạc chủ động nói: “Ta và ngươi cùng đi.”

Lỗ Đông Hải gật đầu, “Kia không nghĩ đi lưu lại nơi này.”

Nông thôn bên này WC khoảng cách nhà ở vẫn là có điểm khoảng cách, hơn nữa cũng không phải kiến tạo phi thường hảo, quải quá phòng sau là có thể thấy.

Tịch Nhạc nhíu nhíu mày, hắn không quá thích cái này hoàn cảnh.

Chờ tới rồi WC ngoại, mọi người đều thấy được Lý diễm như thi thể, nàng đã chết.

Một nửa thân thể ở WC ngoại, một nửa ở bên trong, không phải đánh chết, mắt trừng to, địa phương khác là hoàn hảo, nhưng không ai cảm thấy hảo.

Bởi vì nàng miệng lại bị xé mở, vỡ ra đến bên lỗ tai thượng, biểu tình thống khổ, như là bị sống sờ sờ mà xé rách.

Huyết vẫn là mới mẻ, chảy vào trong đất.

Tịch Nhạc nhìn đến ánh mắt đầu tiên liền nhớ tới lúc trước ở thang máy cảnh tượng, từng có kinh nghiệm, tốt xấu còn tính trấn định.

“Nôn……” Có chịu không nổi trực tiếp ở một bên phun ra lên.

Từ Tiểu Viên làm cùng phòng bạn cùng phòng, sắc mặt trắng bệch, cũng tưởng phun: “…… Này chẳng lẽ ban ngày ban mặt cũng có quỷ sao?”

Vốn dĩ đại gia còn cảm thấy ban ngày an toàn, hiện tại xem ra căn bản liền không an toàn.

Lỗ Đông Hải nhưng thật ra đã thói quen như vậy huyết tinh trường hợp, hỏi: “Vừa mới không ai nghe thấy thanh âm sao?”

“Ly đến quá xa, nghe không thấy.” Dư minh lắc đầu.

“Đem nàng thi thể kéo xuất hiện đi, đặt ở bên trong cũng khó coi.” Lỗ Đông Hải tiến lên kéo lấy Lý diễm như cánh tay, đem nàng kéo ly WC.

Trong lúc nhất thời mọi người đều phân không rõ rốt cuộc là cao minh bị chết thảm vẫn là Lý diễm như thảm hại hơn, trong đội ngũ tình cảnh bi thảm.

Lỗ Đông Hải sớm đã có dự đoán, chờ mặt sau chết người càng nhiều, hiện tại còn biết khóc, bọn họ liền sẽ chết lặng.

“Vừa rồi liền không nên làm nàng một người lại đây.” Người nói chuyện nhìn mắt Từ Tiểu Viên.

Từ Tiểu Viên tuy rằng nhát gan, nhưng cũng không phải là cái mềm quả hồng, “Nói đúng a, ngươi như thế nào không bồi nàng cùng nhau lại đây?”

Đối phương một nghẹn: “Ta lại không phải nàng bạn cùng phòng.”

Từ Tiểu Viên xì một tiếng khinh miệt: “Khái người khác chi khảng nhưng thật ra lợi hại.”

Chu duệ lóe lóe ánh mắt, không nói chuyện.

Hắn vốn dĩ đều hết hy vọng, thậm chí có như vậy trong nháy mắt còn nghĩ tới giết người, nhưng tóm lại là pháp chế xã hội lớn lên, cái này ý tưởng là hạ hạ sách.

Không nghĩ tới hiện tại cư nhiên quanh co.

Tuy rằng như thế tưởng có điểm thực xin lỗi chết đi Lý diễm như, nhưng chu duệ cũng không có biện pháp, người khác bất tử hắn sẽ chết, coi như hắn máu lạnh đi.

“Như thế nào nơi nào đều có quỷ……” Có người khóc lên, tự sa ngã: “Ta không nghĩ còn như vậy quá đi xuống……”

Lỗ Đông Hải không có an ủi nàng, mà là nhìn chằm chằm Lý diễm như thi thể, thấp giọng nói: “Đi thôi, nơi này không thích hợp lâu đãi.”

Đại gia đành phải theo đường cũ phản hồi, trở về dọc theo đường đi không ai nói chuyện.

Nguyên bản mười hai người, hiện tại đã chết hai cái, hơn nữa đều vẫn là tử trạng tàn nhẫn, bọn họ thật sự có thể sống đến cuối cùng sao?

Tịch Nhạc đang ở cân nhắc Lý diễm như nguyên nhân chết, không chú ý dưới chân, dẫm tới rồi một cái hố, đụng vào người trước mặt trên lưng.

Ân bạch hạc bỗng nhiên quay đầu lại.

“Xin lỗi, không thấy lộ.” Tịch Nhạc xoa cái mũi, phát hiện phía trước người không nhúc nhích, “Ngươi không đi rồi?”

Ân bạch hạc trả lời lại là ông nói gà bà nói vịt: “Cao minh thi thể bị dọn đi rồi, Lý diễm như hẳn là cũng sẽ.”

Tịch Nhạc ngẩn ra.

Đúng vậy, nếu đối phương là thôn dân nói, hẳn là còn sẽ lại ra tay, nói không chừng bọn họ có thể tìm được thi thể bị dọn đi nơi nào.

“Lưu lại nhìn xem?” Tịch Nhạc đề nghị.

“Có thể.” Ân bạch hạc ừ một tiếng: “Không cần nói cho mọi người.”

Tịch Nhạc nghiêm túc nghĩ nghĩ, hiểm trung cầu thắng, tuy rằng hai người có chút nguy hiểm, nhưng không dễ dàng rút dây động rừng.

Thôn trưởng gia nhà ở đối diện phòng sau có cái cửa sổ.

Tịch Nhạc dẫm lên đất trồng rau bờ ruộng, vừa nhấc đầu là có thể nhìn đến cửa sổ, pha lê mặt sau đen như mực, cái gì cũng nhìn không thấy.

Rời đi cửa sổ phạm vi khi, hắn lại quay đầu nhìn mắt.

Pha lê mặt sau có cái hắc ảnh chợt lóe mà qua.

Là thôn trưởng sao?

Hắn vừa rồi đang nhìn bọn họ sao?

Tịch Nhạc bỗng nhiên toát ra tới cái ý tưởng, cái này kỳ quái thôn như thế nhiều quỷ dị sự, rốt cuộc là người làm ác, vẫn là quỷ làm ác.

-

Rời đi cửa sổ tầm mắt sau, ân bạch hạc liền ngừng lại.

Tịch Nhạc cùng hắn cùng nhau, hạ giọng nói cho lỗ Đông Hải bọn họ quyết định.

Lỗ Đông Hải biểu tình phức tạp, cũng thực tâm động, nhưng cuối cùng thiên ngôn vạn ngữ vẫn là biến thành một câu: “Các ngươi chú ý an toàn.”

Nhà ở cùng nhà ở chi gian là có rảnh, hơn nữa đủ loại cây cối ngăn cản, bọn họ ở chỗ này còn tính ẩn nấp.

Liếc mắt một cái vọng qua đi, phòng sau thôn ngoại thập phần tịch liêu.

Tịch Nhạc hỏi: “Ngươi cũng là lần thứ hai tiến vào sao?”

“Xem như đi.” Ân bạch hạc lời ít mà ý nhiều.

Tính cái này tự rất có ý tứ.

Từ lỗ Đông Hải lúc trước cấp tin tức tới xem, bọn họ là thượng một cái thế giới nhận thức, đối với đối phương đều cũng không hiểu biết.

Tịch Nhạc không tính toán hỏi lại, nhìn về phía phía trước các thôn dân, “Chúng ta chỉ có hai người, có phải hay không không quá an toàn?”

Ân bạch hạc quay đầu đi nhìn hắn mắt, “Khả năng ta cũng không phải người.”

Tịch Nhạc: “?”

Hắn phản ứng lại đây hắn ý tứ, “Chúng ta tiến vào người cũng sẽ có quỷ sao?”

“Không biết.” Ân bạch hạc thực vô tình.

Tịch Nhạc phát tán tư duy, hắn là cuối cùng một cái tiến vào, lúc ấy người đều ở, thật đúng là vô pháp xác định bọn họ có phải hay không người.

Như thế tưởng tượng còn quái thấm người.

Tịch Nhạc cố ý nói: “Nói không chừng là ta không phải người đâu.”

Sau đó hắn liền nghe thấy ân bạch hạc nói: “Kia cái này quỷ lớn lên cũng không tệ lắm.”

“……”

Bị người khen lớn lên không tồi là một kiện thực tốt sự tình, nhưng Tịch Nhạc cảm thấy không quá thích hợp, dứt khoát cự tuyệt lại đáp lại vấn đề này.

Hiển nhiên trong thôn người cũng đủ cẩn thận, hai người ngồi canh gần một giờ, cơ hồ sắp sinh thảo.

“Tới.”

Giọng nói rơi xuống đồng thời, Tịch Nhạc liền nhìn đến mấy cái điểm đen đến gần, tới rồi WC bên cạnh, đem Lý diễm như thi thể dọn lên.

Ly đến quá xa, thấy không rõ bọn họ mặt.

Tịch Nhạc biểu tình nghiêm túc: “Đuổi kịp.”

Phỏng chừng bọn họ cũng không nghĩ tới sẽ ở có người xảy ra chuyện lúc sau, còn có người dám lưu trữ ngồi canh, cho nên không phát hiện bọn họ.

Một đám người nhanh chóng mà vào sơn.

Tịch Nhạc cùng ân bạch hạc cùng bọn họ khoảng cách cũng không gần, không biết đi rồi bao lâu, các thôn dân rốt cuộc ngừng lại, bắt đầu đào hố.

Hắn sắc mặt cổ quái: “Làm tốt sự?”

Ân bạch hạc nói: “Suy nghĩ nhiều.”

Hố đào hảo lúc sau, Lý diễm như thi thể bị ném đi vào, theo sau chính là bình thường vùi lấp thao tác, thậm chí còn bắt đầu đốt tiền giấy.

Thực mau, những người này lại chuẩn bị rời đi.

Tịch Nhạc dựng lên lỗ tai, nghe thấy bọn họ mơ hồ nói chuyện thanh.

“…… Hai ngày, ngao một ngao liền đi qua.”

“Sang năm…… Những người đó…… Chết……”

Chờ bọn họ rời đi sau, Tịch Nhạc cùng ân bạch hạc cùng đi Lý diễm như bị chôn địa phương, bên cạnh còn có một cái thoạt nhìn thực tân địa phương, phỏng chừng là cao minh mồ.

Đi vào mới phát hiện, này phiến đất trống thượng rậm rạp tất cả đều là đống đất.

Phần lớn là cũ, chỉ có gần nhất hai cái là tân.

Vô số mộc bài cắm ở đống đất trước, mặt trên rậm rạp viết người danh, tử vong ngày, liếc mắt một cái xem qua đi tất cả đều là người chết.

Tịch Nhạc da đầu tê dại.

Thôn này rốt cuộc đã chết bao nhiêu người, trước kia lại có bao nhiêu người.

Ân bạch hạc xoay vòng, “Trở về.”

Nơi này tất cả đều là mồ, cũng phân không rõ rốt cuộc biến thành quỷ chính là cái nào, thậm chí có khả năng đối phương đều không ở nơi này.

Tịch Nhạc tưởng không rõ, bọn họ vì cái gì muốn đem thi thể chôn.

“Đúng rồi ——” đi rồi một lát, hắn nhớ tới cái gì, đang muốn quay đầu, bên tai lại vang lên ân bạch hạc thanh âm: “Đừng quay đầu lại.”

Hắn thanh âm có điểm lãnh.

An tĩnh lại sau, nhiều ra tới một người tiếng bước chân.

Không phải người.

Tịch Nhạc cúi đầu, dư quang hướng chân sau liếc, thoáng nhìn một đôi chảy huyết chân, giày đã rách tung toé, bị máu tươi nhiễm hồng.

Cái gì thời điểm đuổi kịp?

Tịch Nhạc không nhớ rõ, phía trước giống như cũng không chú ý, môi nhấp thành một cái thẳng tắp, banh tâm thần vẫn luôn đi phía trước đi, làm bộ cái gì cũng chưa phát hiện.

Ân bạch hạc so với hắn còn bình tĩnh.

Ra rừng cây, sau khi xuống núi, địa phương liền trở nên trống trải, Tịch Nhạc liền không có cố kỵ, trực tiếp túm chặt ân bạch hạc cánh tay.

“Chạy!”

Mới đụng tới Tịch Nhạc liền cảm giác được không đúng.

Ân bạch hạc tay như thế nào như thế lạnh?

Chính mình trảo không phải là quỷ đi?

Tịch Nhạc hiện lên cái này ý tưởng, lập tức rải khai tay liền chạy, mãi cho đến tiến vào thôn bên cạnh mới cảm giác an toàn xuống dưới.

Theo sau bên cạnh có tiếng bước chân, ân bạch hạc ngừng ở hắn bên người, “Chạy trốn so con thỏ còn nhanh.”

“Không mau liền vô.” Tịch Nhạc nhẹ nhàng thở ra, lại hỏi: “Vừa rồi rõ ràng là ngươi ở ta bên người, như thế nào ta trảo chính là quỷ?”

Ân bạch hạc nói: “Ta cho rằng ngươi muốn bắt nó trở về.”

Tịch Nhạc: “?”

Hai người một bên hướng trong thôn đi, không bao lâu liền gặp phải đại bộ đội, nhìn đến bọn họ biểu tình không đúng, dò hỏi lên.

“Các ngươi đi đâu vậy?”

“Tiểu tâm chạy loạn bị giết.”

Lỗ Đông Hải đương nhiên biết bọn họ đi làm cái gì, trực tiếp hỏi: “Thấy được sao?”

Tịch Nhạc gật đầu, đơn giản nói hạ: “Bọn họ đem thi thể chôn, nơi đó có rất nhiều người mồ, phỏng chừng là đều là lấy trước chết thôn dân.”

Hắn dừng một chút, “Chúng ta khi trở về gặp được quỷ.”

Vừa nghe đến cái này mọi người đều không bình tĩnh, nhát gan lập tức lui về phía sau, giống dư minh liền gấp không chờ nổi hỏi cụ thể tình huống.

Tịch Nhạc nói: “Chân không lớn, phỏng chừng là nữ quỷ.”

Hắn lúc ấy xem thời điểm liền như thế đoán.

Đinh một phàm ra tiếng phản bác: “Vạn nhất là cái chân tiểu nhân nam nhân đâu?”

Ân bạch hạc ngắm hướng hắn chân, “Có khả năng.”

Đinh một phàm: “……”

Ngươi nói liền nói, xem ta chân làm cái gì!


	8. Thôn hoang vắng 8( giống như không phải như vậy vô tình....)

“Ta chân không nhỏ.” Đinh một phàm cường điệu.

Nhưng ân bạch hạc đã dời đi tầm mắt, phảng phất chính là theo liếc, căn bản liền không có ý khác.

Đinh một phàm như thế vừa nói, không khí đều thả lỏng không ít.

Tịch Nhạc trong lòng có điểm buồn cười, lại quay lại nguyên lai đề tài, “Ta lúc ấy đụng phải con quỷ kia tay, cũng không phải rất lớn, trừ phi cái này nam thực nhỏ gầy.”

Đến nỗi mặt khác, lúc ấy như vậy cấp, hắn liền không phát hiện.

Nói xong lúc sau, mọi người nhìn về phía hắn ánh mắt đều là kính nể. Cư nhiên cùng quỷ trực tiếp tiếp xúc, còn sống sót, này không phải người bình thường a.

Lỗ Đông Hải tay giật giật, “Chúng ta đây liền tìm ra tới nữ quỷ sinh thời là ai!”

Dựa theo hắn kinh nghiệm tới xem, một khi tìm được nữ quỷ thân phận, như vậy khoảng cách rời đi nơi này cũng liền không xa.

Dư minh cùng hắn liếc nhau, “Cần thiết tìm ra, như vậy mới có thể rời đi nơi này.”

Có người hỏi: “Tìm được là có thể đối phó nó?”

“Liền tính tìm được rồi kia lại như thế nào, chúng ta là người, như thế nào cùng quỷ đấu?”

Lỗ Đông Hải chờ bọn họ oán giận xong rồi mới mở miệng: “Chúng ta đều là bị gương lộng tiến vào, phía trước không nói cho các ngươi, rời đi nơi này cũng là thông qua gương.”

Chuyện này Tịch Nhạc đã sớm biết.

“Gương?” Vương lâm kinh hỉ, “Ta trụ cái kia nhà ở liền có cái gương!”

Hắn lại nhíu mày, “Không đúng a, có thể đi ra ngoài ta như thế nào còn ở nơi này?”

“Không phải bình thường gương.” Lỗ Đông Hải đè thấp thanh âm: “Không biết như thế nào cùng các ngươi hình dung, đến lúc đó các ngươi sẽ biết.”

Hắn nói hạ trước thế giới sự.

Lỗ Đông Hải phía trước cũng chỉ là dăm ba câu lộ ra, bọn họ trước thế giới đối mặt chính là một cái nữ quỷ, cuối cùng gương là ở nữ quỷ giường đế tìm được.

Nghe đến đây, đại gia ánh mắt đều không đúng rồi.

Này cư nhiên còn muốn đi nữ quỷ trong nhà, vừa thấy liền rất không an toàn, làm không hảo còn có thể chết ở nơi đó.

“Ngươi phía trước như thế nào chưa nói?” Chu duệ không cao hứng.

“Nói hữu dụng sao.” Lỗ Đông Hải lắc đầu, “Trước kia có người nói cho ta, gương cùng thế giới này quỷ dị sự tình cùng một nhịp thở.”

Nói cách khác, cùng cấp với tìm ra quỷ, mới có thể tìm được gương.

Đến nỗi cái kia nói cho người của hắn, đã chết ở trước trong thế giới.

“Hiện tại đại khái là cuối mùa thu, trời tối sớm, đến lúc đó không an toàn.” Tịch Nhạc nhìn mắt sắc trời, “Chúng ta thời gian không nhiều lắm.”

Nếu không tới rồi buổi tối liền càng thêm bị động.

Hiển nhiên này nhắc nhở đại gia cao minh chết thảm, dù cho tưởng lùi bước, cũng không thể không cùng nhau theo sau tìm manh mối.

Chu duệ dịch đến Từ Tiểu Viên bên cạnh, “Buổi tối chúng ta cùng nhau trụ.”

Từ Tiểu Viên phản ứng đầu tiên là cự tuyệt, rồi sau đó phản ứng này không phải hiện thực xã hội, chỉ có thể gật đầu: “Hảo đi.”

Bằng không còn có thể làm sao bây giờ.

Nàng quay đầu nhìn đến chu duệ cười, tâm tình quỷ dị, “Người đã chết ngươi như thế cao hứng?”

“Lời này nói, người lại không phải ta giết.” Chu duệ một chút cũng không chột dạ: “Nếu ngươi là ta, vốn dĩ chỉ có thể một người trụ, hiện tại có vị trí, ngươi không cao hứng?”

Đến nỗi về điểm này nhi áy náy, đã sớm ở cái này địa phương quỷ quái bị tiêu ma sạch sẽ.

Từ Tiểu Viên bị nói được không lời nào để nói.

Bởi vì bọn họ này mười cái người đi cùng một chỗ thực đục lỗ, cho nên cuối cùng vẫn là chia làm tam tổ, Tịch Nhạc cùng ân bạch hạc đi cùng nhau.

Thôn này người ban ngày đều rất bận, thoạt nhìn rất nghèo, nhưng là sự tình lại không ít, ngẫu nhiên có người cũng sẽ đem ánh mắt đặt ở bọn họ trên người.

Vòng hoàn chỉnh cái thôn, cơ hồ mọi người gia đều dán câu đối.

Có thể nói là mỗi nhà đều chết hơn người.

“Ngươi nói bọn họ vì cái gì không dọn đi?” Tịch Nhạc tò mò, đã chết như thế nhiều người, là cá nhân đều đãi không đi xuống đi.

“Khả năng dọn không đi.” Ân bạch hạc nói.

Tịch Nhạc ngẩn ra.

Bởi vì chết người nhiều, này trong thôn trống không phòng ở cũng nhiều, trừ bỏ bọn họ phía trước trụ kia mấy gian, trong thôn tâm còn có mấy gian, trên cửa treo khóa.

Tịch Nhạc thử thử khóa, mở không ra.

Quay đầu lại thời điểm, chung quanh mấy nhà trước cửa nữ nhân đều vội vàng dời đi ánh mắt.

Các nàng vừa mới đang xem hắn.

Tịch Nhạc đi đến gần nhất một nhà dưới hiên, “Nhà này trước kia có người trụ sao?”

“Không biết.” Nữ nhân trả lời.

“Nhà ngươi nam nhân có ở đây không?” Tịch Nhạc lại hỏi.

“Không ở.” Nữ nhân bang mà một chút đem cửa đóng lại.

Nơi này nữ nhân quá mức trầm mặc, trên cơ bản hỏi chuyện đều không chiếm được cái gì hữu dụng trả lời, không phải không biết chính là không trả lời.

Tịch Nhạc không khỏi hoài nghi, các nàng đối với nữ quỷ thái độ.

Lúc ấy hắn nhìn đến đối phương giày cùng chân đều là rách nát, còn ở đổ máu, cảm giác thượng như là đi bộ thật lâu bộ dáng.

Nông thôn hẳn là sẽ không yêu cầu như vậy đại lượng vận động đi.

Chu duệ đi theo phía sau, “Ta xem, chính là muốn ép hỏi mới được.”

Hắn nói đá đặt chân hạ đồ vật, đồ vật bị đá ra đi rơi chia năm xẻ bảy, phát ra thanh thúy thanh âm, nguyên lai là một con chén.

“Cẩn thận một chút.” Từ Tiểu Viên trừng hắn.

“Chén bể mà thôi.” Chu duệ không thèm để ý.

Bọn họ hai cái là chủ động yêu cầu đi theo ân bạch hạc cùng Tịch Nhạc, Từ Tiểu Viên là cảm thấy ít nhất nhận thức, mà chu duệ là cảm thấy ân bạch hạc thoạt nhìn có bản lĩnh.

Hỏi không đến sự cũng chỉ có thể tiếp tục hướng trong đi.

-

“Thôn này hài tử không nhiều lắm.”

“Không có tân sinh nhi.”

Tịch Nhạc cùng ân bạch hạc đi ở phía trước, thỉnh thoảng nói thượng hai câu.

Nông thôn từ trước đến nay đều thích nhiều sinh, nhưng thôn này tiểu hài tử liền như vậy mấy cái, hơn nữa thoạt nhìn đều vài tuổi.

Ân bạch hạc mặt vô biểu tình, “Nam nhân chết nhiều, vô pháp sinh.”

Tịch Nhạc: “…… Rất có đạo lý.”

Hắn có đôi khi cảm thấy ân bạch hạc thoạt nhìn rất lãnh đạm, nhưng là trên cơ bản hỏi chuyện, lại sẽ cho trả lời.

Giống như lại không phải như vậy vô tình.

Từ Tiểu Viên vốn là đi ở trung gian, nhưng là trên đường dây giày lỏng, ngồi xổm xuống hệ thời điểm thấy được chính mình bên cạnh huyết dấu chân.

Lần này thiếu chút nữa không đem nàng hù chết.

Từ Tiểu Viên ngẩng đầu, phát hiện vết máu một đường kéo dài đến chu duệ dưới chân, hắn mỗi đi một bước, liền sẽ lưu lại ấn ký.

“Chu duệ!” Nàng kinh hô một tiếng.

Chu duệ bị dọa nhảy dựng, “Ngươi quỷ kêu cái gì?!”

Từ Tiểu Viên duỗi tay, “Ngươi chân ở đổ máu……”

Chu duệ lúc này mới phát hiện, hắn vừa mới chỉ là cảm thấy chân có điểm đau, nhưng tưởng nông thôn thổ địa cộm chân duyên cớ.

“Ta chân……” Hắn giày bị cắt vỡ.

Ân bạch hạc quay đầu lại nhìn mắt, “Phỏng chừng là vừa rồi đá chén làm cho.”

Tịch Nhạc nghiêm túc mà quan sát một chút, nghĩ nghĩ, “Đá cái chén hẳn là không đến mức như vậy đi, ngươi khả năng có điểm xui xẻo.”

Chu duệ: “……”

Tịch Nhạc hỏi: “Nếu không ngươi tại đây chờ chúng ta?”

Chu duệ lập tức cự tuyệt: “Không cần!”

Một người lạc đơn nói không chừng hắn chính là tiếp theo cái Lý diễm như, hắn mới sẽ không, tình nguyện kéo giày rách cùng đổ máu chân tiếp tục đi.

Càng đi đi, người liền càng ít, rốt cuộc đã rời xa trong thôn tâm.

Lỗ Đông Hải cùng dư minh là hai cái hành động, bọn họ lần này là không tính toán tìm kiếm, mà là trực tiếp hướng thôn dân mà đi.

Hắn vóc người cao lớn, tuy rằng tính cách ôn hòa, nhưng thoạt nhìn có điểm hung, lừa gạt này đó thôn dân rất hữu dụng.

Cuối cùng tuyển cái thoạt nhìn lá gan rất nhỏ nữ nhân.

Lỗ Đông Hải trực tiếp hỏi: “Các ngươi thôn có nháo quỷ sao?”

Nữ nhân sau này rụt rụt, “Không có.”

“Nga, thật vậy chăng?” Lỗ Đông Hải kéo dài quá điệu, hướng trong nhìn mắt, “Nhà ngươi nam nhân cũng đã chết? Bị đánh chết?”

Lời này hiển nhiên làm đối phương càng thêm sợ hãi, thậm chí còn mắt còn có hận ý.

Lỗ Đông Hải cùng dư minh liếc nhau, hấp dẫn.

Hắn tăng thêm ngữ khí: “Bị đánh chết người bộ dáng thật sự quá thảm, liền một khối tốt da thịt đều nhìn không tới, đầu đều lõm vào đi……”

“Đừng nói nữa!” Nữ nhân một lăn long lóc đứng lên.

“Ngươi nam nhân bị ai đánh chết?” Dư minh hỏi, hù dọa nàng: “Ngươi biết quỷ trở về trả thù các ngươi sao?”

“…… Không biết…… Đừng hỏi ta.” Nói đến quỷ, nữ nhân lại sợ hãi lên.

“Có phải hay không các ngươi đối nàng làm cái gì, nàng mới trở về trả thù các ngươi?” Lỗ Đông Hải trừng mắt hỏi, “Ngươi không nói ta đã có thể động thủ!”

Nữ nhân mí mắt run run một chút, phảng phất thấy được cái gì khủng bố sự tình.

“Làm cái gì —— chúng ta cái gì cũng không có làm!” Nàng phảng phất lâm vào nào đó hồi ức, “Việc này đều là đại gia cam chịu, lại không phải nàng một cái! Là nàng xui xẻo, ai làm nàng sinh không……”

“Tiểu thúy!”

Lỗ Đông Hải đang muốn tiếp tục nghe, phía sau lại đột nhiên vang lên một người nam nhân tiếng kêu, nhát gan nữ nhân lập tức liền tỉnh táo lại, nhắm lại miệng.

Hắn quay đầu lại, là gọi bọn hắn ăn cơm sáng nam nhân.

Nam nhân nhìn về phía nữ nhân, “Thôn trưởng làm ta hỏi ngươi, tế Sơn Thần đồ vật chuẩn bị tốt sao? Đây là đại sự.”

Nữ nhân lắc đầu, trở về trong phòng.

Lỗ Đông Hải thực không cao hứng, thật vất vả có cái đột phá khẩu còn bị đánh gãy, nhưng là hiển nhiên kế tiếp là không có khả năng được đến manh mối.

“Nữ nhân kia vừa mới nói mọi người đều cam chịu sự.” Dư minh sờ cằm, “Cái gì sự, chẳng lẽ thật là Sơn Thần tế phẩm, nàng xui xẻo bị lựa chọn?”

Cái kia sinh không mặt sau là cái gì, sinh không ra hài tử sao?

Có thể kết luận là nữ quỷ.

“Sinh không được hài tử bị lại chọn? Chẳng lẽ liền phải bị loạn côn đánh chết?” Lỗ Đông Hải không hiểu.

Hắn cũng xem qua một ít cổ trang phiến hiến tế đoạn ngắn, chưa từng gặp qua có cái nào hoạt động là muốn đem tế phẩm dùng gậy gỗ đánh chết.

Đây là cái gì phá tập tục.

Dư nói rõ: “Có khả năng là không muốn, phản kháng đã bị đánh, kết quả dùng sức quá độ, không cẩn thận liền đánh chết.”

Phía trước gia bạo suy đoán giống như khả năng tính thu nhỏ.

Nhưng là như thế tưởng tượng tựa hồ càng đáng sợ, một người đánh cùng rất nhiều người đánh là hai việc khác nhau, người sau đã chịu thống khổ lớn hơn nữa.

Nếu thật là như vậy, kia thôn này người nhưng quá độc.

Lỗ Đông Hải không tỏ ý kiến, dù sao hiện tại đã có điểm manh mối, không biết những người khác bên kia có hay không tiến triển.

“Nhà này giống như không có khóa.”

Tịch Nhạc đứng ở một cái rách nát nhà ở trước, này gian nhà ở có thể nói là thôn này nhất phá một gian.

Giấy đèn lồng treo ở dưới mái hiên, tích rất nhiều hôi.

Ân bạch hạc nhìn mắt đèn lồng, lại duỗi thân ra tay chỉ vê đi câu đối bên cạnh một hạt bụi trần, “Không phải màu trắng.”

“Giống như thật không phải.” Tịch Nhạc kinh ngạc.

Từ Tiểu Viên để sát vào, “Là màu đỏ phai màu sau nhan sắc.”

Trong thôn không có một nhà là màu đỏ câu đối, chỉ có nơi này là, như vậy nơi này tựa hồ chính là tương đối đặc thù.

Mấy người đẩy cửa ra, trên cửa tro bụi rơi xuống.

Cái này nhà ở cũng không lớn, nhà chính bàn ghế đã hủ, lảo đảo lắc lư, một chạm vào liền trực tiếp ngã trên mặt đất.

Chu duệ chân đau, dứt khoát tìm cái địa phương ngồi xuống, giống cái đại gia dường như, “Đừng nói nơi này rách tung toé, còn có gia cụ là tốt.”

Hắn vỗ vỗ mông phía dưới.

Tịch Nhạc nguyên bản không quá để ý, thẳng đến nghe được không buồn thanh âm, lại thấy ân bạch hạc nhìn bên kia, cũng không khỏi nhìn nhiều hai mắt.

Thứ này giống như có điểm quen mắt……

Tịch Nhạc hỏi: “Ngươi nhận ra tới?”

Ân bạch hạc gật đầu.

Chu duệ bị hai người xem đến hoảng, không dám quay đầu lại, run rẩy thanh âm: “Xảy ra chuyện gì…… Cái kia đồ vật tới?”

“Không có việc gì.” Tịch Nhạc lắc đầu.

Chu duệ tức khắc thở phào một hơi, thiếu chút nữa đem hắn hù chết.

Sau đó hắn liền nghe thấy được Tịch Nhạc tiếp theo câu nói: “Chỉ là phát hiện ngươi ngồi chính là quan tài mà thôi.”

Chu duệ: “?”


	9. Thôn hoang vắng 9( nửa đêm gõ cửa....)

Chu duệ cơ hồ là quên đi chính mình chân đau, bay nhanh mà nhảy ly tại chỗ, lập tức chạy đến cửa.

Hắn chửi ầm lên “Ai ở nhà phóng quan tài a?!”

“Nông thôn phóng thực bình thường a.” Từ Tiểu Viên tuy rằng cũng sợ hãi, “Rất nhiều lão nhân đều sẽ trước tiên cho chính mình chuẩn bị tốt quan tài áo liệm cái gì.”

Nàng cũng cảm thấy quá xảo, ngồi xuống vừa lúc ngồi vào quan tài thượng, cũng quá xui xẻo điểm.

Chu duệ phát hiện chính mình giống như cũng không có cái gì sự, lại thả lỏng tâm thần, “Còn không phải là ngồi cái quan tài, lại không phải làm gì.”

Có chuyện này, đại gia lực chú ý đều tập trung đến quan tài thượng.

Cái này quan tài nguyên bản đặt ở tận cùng bên trong, mặt trên lại tích hôi, nếu không phải chu duệ ngồi trên đi, chỉ sợ còn muốn trong chốc lát mới có thể phát hiện.

Ân bạch hạc duỗi tay theo quan tài bên cạnh sờ soạng, “Không đinh.”

Trắng nõn ngón tay thon dài cùng màu đen quan tài mộc hình thành tiên minh đối lập, vài người đều không nháy mắt mà nhìn.

Hắn thu hồi tay, rũ mắt suy tư.

Từ Tiểu Viên nghi hoặc “Cái gì không đinh?”

“Giống nhau là đem người bỏ vào đi lúc sau dùng cái đinh đinh thượng.” Tịch Nhạc nhìn về phía ân bạch hạc, “Nói cách khác…… Này khẩu quan tài còn không có dùng quá?”

Ân bạch hạc gật đầu, “Ân.”

Chu duệ ở một bên úc thanh “Kia gia nhân này dùng cái gì hạ táng?”

Cái này nhà ở đã thật lâu không ai trụ, đại khái suất là chủ nhân đã qua đời, nhưng chuẩn bị tốt quan tài lại không có dùng.

Tịch Nhạc nói “Cũng có thể là qua đời thời điểm quan tài còn không có đánh hảo.”

Vì thế đánh hảo bỏ vào tới, chủ nhân đã sớm đã hạ táng.

Chính là môn vì cái gì không khóa đâu?

Đều là một cái thôn, một hộ nhà chết xong rồi, tổng không đến mức liền cái khóa cửa thôn dân đều không có đi, vẫn là này hộ nhân gia nhân phẩm quá kém?

Đang nghĩ ngợi tới thời điểm, bỗng nhiên nghe được nặng nề thanh âm.

Tịch Nhạc nhìn đến ân bạch hạc đã đem quan tài bản đẩy ra điểm, Từ Tiểu Viên cùng chu duệ hai người sau này lại lui lui.

Trong quan tài mặt là trống không.

Ân bạch hạc lại đem quan tài khép lại.

Tịch Nhạc xem đến nhìn đăm đăm, này quan tài như thế dày nặng, hắn một người là có thể đẩy ra, sức lực còn rất đại a.

Thoạt nhìn trời quang trăng sáng.

Chứng minh trong quan tài cái gì cũng không có, chu duệ lá gan liền lớn lên, cho dù hắn hiện tại là nửa cái bệnh nhân.

Chờ hắn phát hiện trung đường thượng một ít đồ vật sau, quay đầu lại ho khan hai tiếng, hấp dẫn mọi người lực chú ý “Theo ta quan sát, này gian nhà ở là cái nam trụ.”

Hắn kiêu ngạo mà nâng đầu.

Từ Tiểu Viên cảm thấy bộ dáng này quái không nỡ nhìn thẳng.

Chu duệ căn bản không thấy nàng, “Các ngươi xem, này mặt trên phóng chính là dược, ta trước kia thấy ta ba dùng quá, là chuyên môn cấp nam nhân dùng. Sau đó chính là cái này mặt tủ kính, bên trong chén đũa chỉ có một bộ.”

Không ai phản ứng, rất là an tĩnh.

Tịch Nhạc trong lòng buồn cười, thực nể tình mà theo hắn nói hỏi “Cho nên đâu?”

Chu duệ lập tức đến ra kết luận “Cho nên hắn là cái quang côn!”

Nghe xong, Từ Tiểu Viên phụt một tiếng bật cười.

Chu duệ trừng mắt nhìn hắn liếc mắt một cái, quay đầu nhìn về phía những người khác, “Các ngươi cảm thấy ta suy đoán như thế nào, có phải hay không rất có đương trinh thám tiềm lực?”

Từ Tiểu Viên tỏ vẻ “Ta không biết.”

Chu duệ căn bản liền không muốn nghe nàng, nhìn về phía dư lại hai người, có điểm như là khoe ra qua đi muốn kẹo hài tử.

Ân bạch hạc nói “Trước nửa bộ phận là đúng.”

Ngụ ý, cuối cùng là sai.

Chu duệ mặt lập tức suy sụp xuống dưới, “Không phải quang côn là cái gì?”

Từ Tiểu Viên suy đoán “Có thể là người goá vợ?”

Hai người càng nói càng kỳ quái, ân bạch hạc thần sắc bình tĩnh, không nhanh không chậm mà mở miệng “Nhà này ở hai người.”

Tủ kính đã cũ nát, phát ra kẽo kẹt thanh âm.

Ân bạch hạc ngắm mắt chu duệ, “Ngươi biết này dược là nam nhân dùng, không biết sử dụng?”

“……” Không biết.

Ân bạch hạc nói “Tráng dương.”

Tịch Nhạc hậu tri hậu giác, vì cái gì hắn sẽ đối này như thế hiểu biết?

Chu duệ nơi nào tưởng được đến cái này, trên mặt biểu tình quỷ dị “Nói không chừng…… Cùng trong thôn cái nào nữ nhân có quan hệ đâu.”

Nói xong hắn liền biết chính mình sai rồi.

Ân bạch hạc duỗi tay dịch khai trung đường phía trên giá cắm nến, kia mặt sau dán một cái đã cởi sắc ~ bức br />

Tịch Nhạc nói “Là phu thê.”

Bởi vì cái này nhà ở cũng chỉ có một phòng.

“Hai vợ chồng đều đã chết?” Từ Tiểu Viên bỗng nhiên phục hồi tinh thần lại, “Kia cũng nên có cái trước sau đi, bằng không liền cùng chết?”

Này liền rất khó phân biệt.

Nhà chính đã không có dư thừa manh mối, Tịch Nhạc hướng trong phòng ngủ đi, nơi này đồ vật lộn xộn, trên giường đồ vật cũng chưa thu thập, bị lão thử cắn ra rất nhiều động.

Hơn nữa trong ngăn tủ cư nhiên liền nữ tính xuyên y phục đều không có.

Tịch Nhạc cảm giác trong đầu hiện lên cái gì, nhìn mắt ân bạch hạc “Nơi này nữ nhân dùng tất cả đồ vật đều không có.”

“Thật đúng là có thể là người goá vợ.” Từ Tiểu Viên đầu một hồi cảm giác chính mình thông minh.

“Nói không chừng là sát thê đâu.” Chu duệ bĩu môi.

Mép giường phóng một đôi lạc hôi bố dép lê, Tịch Nhạc mắt thường quan sát một chút số đo, hẳn là nam nhân xuyên.

Giày đầu đối với môn, thuyết minh lên giường lúc sau liền không có lại xuyên qua, cái gì tình huống sẽ xuống giường đều không có xuyên giày?

Sau khi ra ngoài liền rốt cuộc không trở về?

Trong phòng ngủ rất nhỏ, trừ bỏ ngăn tủ chính là mấy cái mộc chế cái rương, đã sớm rách tung toé, cái gì đều không có.

Mấy người tính toán rời đi.

Tịch Nhạc đi ở cuối cùng đóng cửa, cửa gỗ kẽo kẹt kẽo kẹt.

Trống rỗng trong phòng phảng phất chưa từng có đã tới người dường như, không biết qua bao lâu, bỗng nhiên vang lên đánh nặng nề thanh.

Đông.

Đông, đông.

Ra tới khi, ngoài phòng đã không có thái dương.

Ở chỗ này ban ngày thời gian quá đến phảng phất đặc biệt mau, buổi tối lại đặc biệt chậm.

Này gian nhà ở chung quanh không trụ cái gì người, nhưng là ra tới lúc sau, Tịch Nhạc phát hiện qua lại trải qua vài cái thôn dân.

Từ Tiểu Viên nhỏ giọng nói “Bọn họ vừa mới đều ở nhìn lén chúng ta.”

Tịch Nhạc cũng phát hiện.

Này đó thôn dân tựa hồ đối bọn họ tiến vào căn nhà kia rất là kinh ngạc, còn mang theo điểm sợ hãi ánh mắt ——

Thật là quỷ sinh thời trụ?

Tịch Nhạc càng thêm xác định lần này chính là một con nữ quỷ, đến nỗi nguyên nhân chết, chỉ sợ là bị đánh chết, đại khái là một cọc sát thê án.

Lúc chạng vạng, đại gia ở cửa thôn bên kia đất trống tập hợp.

Có thể là hôm nay đã chết hơn người, hôm nay không có người tử vong, mọi người đều nhẹ nhàng thở ra, căng chặt tinh thần thả lỏng không ít.

“Trao đổi một chút tin tức đi.” Lỗ Đông Hải nói.

“Dù sao nơi này nữ nhân đều lá gan rất tiểu nhân, lại còn có không được hài tử cùng chúng ta tiếp xúc, hỏi người chết liền nói không biết.”

Người nọ phi thanh, phẫn nộ lên “Nếu không phải bởi vì bọn họ, chúng ta sẽ ở chỗ này nơm nớp lo sợ?!”

“Ta hỏi tế Sơn Thần, bộ ra tới một chút lời nói, bọn họ tế Sơn Thần chính là đưa điểm lương thực cùng nấu tốt đồ ăn đến trong núi.”

“Cùng Sơn Thần không quan hệ?”

“Nếu không đoán sai, này chỉ quỷ thật là nữ quỷ.” Lỗ Đông Hải mày gắt gao nhăn ở bên nhau, “Hơn nữa sinh không ra hài tử, nông thôn trọng nam khinh nữ, có thể là muốn nhi tử.”

Hắn tiếp tục nói “Chúng ta trước mắt suy đoán có hai cái —— đệ nhất, bởi vì cái này nữ quỷ bị lựa chọn cầm đi tế Sơn Thần. Đệ nhị, chính là đơn thuần bị đánh chết.”

Tịch Nhạc nghe cùng chính mình suy đoán xấp xỉ.

Bọn họ cái này phân đội, ân bạch hạc lời nói không nhiều lắm, chu duệ cùng Từ Tiểu Viên lá gan một cái so một cái tiểu, căn bản liền không trông cậy vào ra tiếng.

“Chúng ta bên này phát hiện một gian nhà ở, bên trong có khẩu quan tài, trước kia trong phòng ở một đôi phu thê, hai người hẳn là đều đã chết, thê tử đại khái là chết trước.”

Lỗ Đông Hải lập tức liên hệ lên, “Nói không chừng là bị trượng phu đánh chết!”

“Sinh không ra nhi tử liền phải bị đánh chết, cũng quá tàn nhẫn.”

“Cho nên trả thù nam nhân, chết nam nhân nhiều?” Có người hỏi.

“Rất có khả năng, nhưng là chết cũng có nữ nhân, cho nên cũng không thể khẳng định.” Lỗ Đông Hải gật đầu, lại hỏi “Các ngươi nhìn đến gương sao?”

Tịch Nhạc lắc đầu.

Trong phòng sở hữu nữ nhân dùng đồ vật cũng chưa, huống chi gương.

Cũng may hôm nay có điểm tiến triển, đang nói, gọi bọn hắn ăn cơm nam nhân lại xuất hiện, giống cái một ngày tam cơm đánh tạp nc.

Tuy rằng bữa tối không phong phú, nhưng đại gia cũng không ăn uống.

Nhìn đến ân bạch hạc khi, thôn trưởng sắc mặt thực sự không tốt lắm, rốt cuộc mặc cho ai bị nói không nhi tử tống chung cũng sẽ như vậy.

Tịch Nhạc không có gì ăn uống, ăn điểm liền đi cửa.

Lỗ Đông Hải theo sau ra tới.

Tịch Nhạc hỏi “Các ngươi trước thế giới sống bao nhiêu người?”

Lỗ Đông Hải lâm vào hồi ức, “Ta nhớ rõ đi vào thời điểm cùng lần này nhân số không sai biệt lắm đi, cuối cùng chỉ ra tới ba người.”

Tịch Nhạc biểu tình không tốt lắm.

Như thế xem, bọn họ trước mắt còn có mười cái người, còn có hai ngày, ít nhất còn muốn lại xảy ra chuyện, này cũng quá tàn khốc.

Cơm nước xong, thiên liền không sai biệt lắm đen.

Thời gian không đợi người, lỗ Đông Hải khiến cho đại gia chạy nhanh về phòng tử đợi.

Ở trước kia, trời tối chính là thực bình thường một sự kiện, thậm chí có người bất quá nửa đêm không trở về nhà, nhưng hiện tại lại hoàn toàn không giống nhau.

Ai biết ở bên ngoài có thể hay không gặp phải cái gì khủng bố sự tình.

Chu duệ được như ý nguyện cùng Từ Tiểu Viên trụ cùng nhau, nhưng là trụ ai nhà ở là cái vấn đề.

Hắn cảm thấy chính mình này nhà ở không được, “Cao ca chết ở bên trong.”

Từ Tiểu Viên nói “Lý a di cũng không còn nữa.”

Chu duệ lại lấy ra một cái trọng bàng lý do “Tối hôm qua kia nhà ở quỷ đều đi, nó nói không chừng nhận thức lộ, đêm nay lại tới cửa.”

Từ Tiểu Viên bị thuyết phục.

Lúc này mọi người đều chú ý giữ cửa khẩu đèn lồng ngọn nến đào đi ném, Tịch Nhạc cùng ân bạch hạc dẫm lên hắc vào phòng.

Trong phòng có điểm lãnh.

Nếu là ở chính mình trong nhà, Tịch Nhạc lúc này liền dùng thượng thảm điện hoặc là điều hòa, hắn là cái chính mình che không nhiệt người, ngủ một đêm trong ổ chăn cũng là lạnh.

Ân bạch hạc nằm ở hắn bên người.

Hiện tại còn sớm, Tịch Nhạc ngủ không được, mở to mắt thấy nóc nhà, thường lui tới lúc này hắn còn có thể tại trong nhà xem phim kinh dị.

“Các ngươi lần trước chỉ có ba người còn sống.”

Liền ở hắn cho rằng bên người người đã ngủ rồi thời điểm, mới nghe được một tiếng “Ân”.

Tịch Nhạc lại nghĩ tới ban ngày sự, tuy rằng như thế minh bạch hỏi không tốt lắm “Cái kia dược, ngươi như thế nào biết tác dụng?”

Ân bạch hạc nói “Đoán.”

Tịch Nhạc nghĩ thầm ta không tin, bất quá đề tài này thực sự không tốt lắm, rốt cuộc nam nhân kia phương diện là tự tôn.

“Ngươi muốn hỏi cái gì?” Ân bạch hạc hỏi.

“…… Không có gì.” Tịch Nhạc cự không thừa nhận.

Bên người người ngủ đến đặc biệt mau, hắn đều hoài nghi có phải hay không ăn thuốc ngủ.

Hắn trở mình, không cẩn thận đụng tới ân bạch hạc, đối phương cũng đi theo giật giật, sau đó đem chăn hướng hắn bên kia cuốn cuốn.

Tịch Nhạc “?”

Cho hắn xem vui vẻ.

Sáng sớm hừng đông, cửa lại vang lên tiếng đập cửa.

Tịch Nhạc lại một lần bị đánh thức, phát hiện chính mình ngủ chỉnh trương giường, chăn cuốn ở trên người, không biết ân bạch hạc cái gì thời điểm đi ra ngoài, liền cái thanh đều không có.

Cửa dư minh đợi hồi lâu mới nhìn đến hắn ra tới, “Xem ra ngươi ngủ rất khá.”

Sau đó nói “Tối hôm qua đã chết hai người người, còn có, chu duệ không thấy.”

Không thấy?

Tịch Nhạc buồn ngủ toàn vô, “Không chết?”


	10. Thôn hoang vắng 10( nam nhân không thể nói không được....)

Dư nói rõ hướng Tịch Nhạc phía sau xem, “Ân tiên sinh.”

Tịch Nhạc xoay đầu, thấy hắn liền nhớ tới tối hôm qua cuốn chăn sự, thật là nhìn không ra tới nguyên lai là cái dạng này người.

“Đại khái suất đã chết.” Ân bạch hạc nói.

Dư minh cũng là như thế cái ý tưởng, “Đông Hải ca ý tứ là, chờ lát nữa chúng ta cùng đi tìm xem, vạn nhất còn sống.”

Tịch Nhạc nói: “Hảo, lập tức.”

Trong núi sáng sớm thực lãnh, hắn rửa mặt xong lại mặc vào áo khoác, một bên hỏi: “Đêm qua chúng ta nơi này không có gặp được kỳ quái sự?”

Ân bạch hạc suy nghĩ một chút, “Không có.”

Tịch Nhạc có điểm không quá tin tưởng, chính mình ngày thường vận khí giống nhau, tới chỗ này vận khí ngược lại biến hảo, hai buổi tối cũng chưa đến phiên chính mình.

Chỉ sợ hôm nay buổi tối không quá an toàn.

Trong thôn thập phần an tĩnh, thổ hoàng sắc mặt tường có khai phùng, cửa thôn bên kia đã đứng đầy người, cảm xúc đều không phải đặc biệt hảo.

Tịch Nhạc còn chưa đến gần đã nghe tới rồi mùi máu tươi.

Theo đạo lý nói hiện tại trong núi độ ấm như thế thấp, vết máu đã sớm đọng lại, sẽ không như thế dày đặc mới đúng.

“…… Ta không nghĩ lưu lại nơi này……” Một cái nam sinh từ trong vòng chạy ra, lớn tiếng kêu lên: “Ta phải về nhà!”

Ai không nghĩ về nhà.

Lỗ Đông Hải nhìn đến Tịch Nhạc cùng ân bạch hạc lại đây, gật đầu ý bảo: “Hai người kia là bị quát chết.”

Tịch Nhạc thiếu chút nữa không nghe rõ, “Cái gì?”

Lỗ Đông Hải lại nói một lần: “Nhất biến biến tước chết.”

Tước chết? Như thế nào tước?

Tịch Nhạc một đầu dấu chấm hỏi mà đi vào đi, rốt cuộc thấy được vòng trung tâm thi thể, lập tức tim đập ngừng một phách.

Bởi vì này đã không tính là thi thể.

Hai cổ thi thể tùy ý mà ném xuống đất, máu tươi đầm đìa, chỉnh cổ thi thể đã không ra hình người, giống như da bọc xương, so với kia chút còn muốn khủng bố, xương cốt đều rõ ràng có thể thấy được.

Trên mặt đất rất nhiều điều điều hỗn độn mà đôi ở nơi đó, như là bị dùng cái gì công cụ tước xuống dưới, giống như mì sợi giống nhau, ghê tởm lại huyết tinh.

Tịch Nhạc: “……”

Phun ra.

Hắn phải đối mì sợi có bóng ma tâm lý.

Lỗ Đông Hải thập phần lý giải hắn một lời khó nói hết biểu tình, “Thật ra mà nói, hôm nay buổi sáng nhìn đến thi thể, mọi người đều phun ra.”

Tịch Nhạc ừ một tiếng.

Lỗ Đông Hải đợi một lát, kết quả không chờ đến Tịch Nhạc đi phun động tác, còn ngạc nhiên một chút, tố chất tâm lý không tồi a.

“Chúng ta bước đầu phán đoán, loại này tựa với lăng trì cái loại này cách chết.”

So với cao minh cùng Lý diễm như, hôm nay chết hai người kia thật sự là quá thảm, quả thực làm người làm ác mộng.

Tịch Nhạc thậm chí còn đều còn không biết hai người kia tên, bọn họ cũng đã chết ở nơi này.

“Đi trước tìm chu duệ đi.” Lỗ Đông Hải nói.

“Ta nhìn không giống tước.” Tịch Nhạc chỉ chỉ khung xương bên miếng thịt đôi, “Tước như thế tế, công cụ các ngươi tìm được rồi sao?”

Trừ bỏ trong đội ngũ hỏng mất những người khác, hiện tại còn có thể bảo trì trấn định cùng bình tĩnh cũng liền thừa năm sáu cá nhân.

Từ Tiểu Viên tuy rằng còn không có hỏng mất, nhưng cũng kề bên bên cạnh.

Dư nói rõ: “Chúng ta vừa mới đoán là đao.”

Tịch Nhạc cảm thấy không lớn giống, nhưng một chốc một lát không nghĩ ra được là cái gì, chuyển hướng bên cạnh nam nhân, “Ngươi cảm thấy là đao sao?”

Thính tai vài người đều động tác nhất trí mà nhìn về phía ân bạch hạc.

“Cái chổi.” Ân bạch hạc cấp ra đáp án.

“—— cái gì?”

“Không phải đâu?”

Này hai chữ vừa ra tới, có thể nói là tạc nồi.

Lỗ Đông Hải chinh lăng hồi lâu, bỗng nhiên hoàn hồn, “Đúng vậy, là cái chổi, chính là cái chổi.”

Hôm nay buổi sáng phát hiện thi thể chính là dư minh, bởi vì tử trạng quá mức tàn nhẫn, đại gia cơ bản đều sẽ không đi nhiều xem hai mắt.

Lỗ Đông Hải phản ứng đầu tiên cũng là giống mì sợi, liền nghĩ tới đao.

Hiện tại xem, cái chổi hoàn toàn có khả năng.

Cao minh là chết vào gậy gỗ, mà bọn họ mấy cái trong phòng đều thả gậy gỗ, trúc điều, cái chổi, hiển nhiên là cùng này đó có quan hệ.

“Này so đao còn đáng sợ.” Dư minh sắc mặt trắng bệch.

Cái chổi là dùng để quét tước vệ sinh, đắc dụng bao lớn lực, bao nhiêu lần mới có thể đem hai người tước thành cái dạng này.

Cơ hồ không ai nói được lời nói.

“Cái này quỷ chính là tới tra tấn người.”

“Nàng trước khi chết khẳng định bị tra tấn, cho nên muốn một đám trả thù trở về.” Tịch Nhạc nói, “Chúng ta chỉ là kẻ chết thay.”

“Kia làm sao bây giờ?!” Vương lâm đã bị hôm nay sự làm đến mau điên rồi, hồng mắt, “Nhất định là thôn này người giở trò quỷ!”

Hắn trực tiếp nhằm phía gần nhất một nhà, một chân đá văng cửa gỗ.

Trong phòng còn ở một nữ nhân, bị khiếp sợ, “A” mà thét chói tai ra tiếng, vương lâm không quan tâm, trực tiếp bắt lấy nàng.

“Có phải hay không các ngươi giở trò quỷ!”

“Bằng cái gì làm ta thế các ngươi chết!”

Vương lâm sức lực đại, đối phương bị hắn bóp cổ, hô hấp không lên, cả người thập phần hoảng sợ, không ngừng đặng chân.

“Được rồi.” Lỗ Đông Hải ngăn cản hắn, “Người sắp chết.”

“Bọn họ không phải người.” Vương lâm thở hổn hển, “Chúng ta mới là người!”

Bất quá lỗ Đông Hải vẫn là có uy nghiêm ở, còn nữa vương lâm còn chưa từng có giết qua người, không hạ thủ được.

Tịch Nhạc ngồi xổm xuống hỏi: “Các ngươi rốt cuộc hại chết ai?”

Nữ nhân che lại chính mình cổ, hoảng sợ mà lắc đầu.

“Có phải hay không sinh không ra nhi tử liền phải bị đánh chết?” Tịch Nhạc lại hỏi, ánh mắt ở trong phòng xoay vòng: “Ngươi hài tử đâu?”

Nữ nhân không có hài tử.

Thôn này trước mắt chỉ có mấy cái hài tử, nói cách khác đại bộ phận người đều không có hài tử, nhưng là các nàng lại còn sống.

Vương lâm chịu không nổi, hướng hồi chính mình trong phòng, đem đặt ở góc tường trúc điều tất cả đều dọn vào nàng trong phòng.

Nữ nhân trực tiếp bị dọa hôn mê.

Vương lâm tức giận đến tay không tạp tường.

Lỗ Đông Hải hiện tại cũng không nghĩ quản thôn này người, hắn lại không phải thánh mẫu, “Đi trước tìm chu duệ.”

-

Đến bây giờ cũng không ai cảm thấy chu duệ còn sống.

Thôn cũng không lớn, ngày hôm qua còn có thôn dân ra tới, hôm nay trên cơ bản liền nhốt ở chính mình trong nhà, thoạt nhìn như là cái không người thôn.

“Ta phỏng chừng dữ nhiều lành ít, còn không bằng đi tìm gương.” Vương lâm một chút cũng không cảm thấy chu duệ còn sống, “Không phải nói tìm được gương là có thể rời đi?”

Hắn thậm chí muốn đi mỗi nhà mỗi hộ phiên phiên gương.

Dư nói rõ: “Thêm một cái người nhiều một phần lực lượng, nói không chừng hắn còn chưa có chết.”

“Đêm qua chu duệ như thế nào không thấy, ngươi thật không biết?” Lỗ Đông Hải gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm Từ Tiểu Viên, “Các ngươi không phải ngủ một cái nhà ở sao?”

Từ Tiểu Viên mới vừa đã khóc, “Chính hắn đi ra ngoài!”

Lỗ Đông Hải kinh ngạc, “Chính mình đi ra ngoài?”

Từ Tiểu Viên gật đầu, “Đến nửa đêm thời điểm không biết vì cái gì đột nhiên xuống giường, giống mộng du giống nhau, ta lúc ấy cho rằng hắn tưởng thượng WC, kêu hai tiếng không hồi ta, sau lại ta liền từ cửa sổ nhìn đến hắn đi ra ngoài.”

Nhớ lại tối hôm qua cảnh tượng, nàng còn run bần bật.

Chu duệ đi thời điểm đình đều không có đình, thẳng tắp mở cửa tiến vào hắc ám trong thế giới, đại môn một đêm không quan.

Từ Tiểu Viên cả đêm không dám ngủ, quầng thâm mắt dày đặc.

“Như thế nào sẽ chính mình đi ra ngoài? Cao minh chết ngày đó buổi tối hắn đều có thể trốn ở trong phòng trốn đến hảo hảo, lá gan như vậy tiểu, như thế nào khả năng đi ra ngoài?”

“Khẳng định là đã chết!”

“Ta xem đừng tìm, vạn nhất đem chính mình đáp đi vào……”

Mồm năm miệng mười nghị luận, lỗ Đông Hải biểu tình càng ngày càng khó coi, hiện tại quỷ dị sự càng ngày càng nhiều, ngược lại bọn họ không có đầu mối.

Nửa đêm ra cửa là thấy được cái gì sao?

Chu duệ sẽ đi chỗ nào?

Tịch Nhạc đối chu duệ ấn tượng không được tốt lắm, nhưng cũng không quá kém, mọi người đều là người thường, khuyết điểm tự nhiên là có.

Nói thật, hắn ngày hôm qua ngồi ở quan tài thượng phản ứng vẫn là quái buồn cười.

“Ta khả năng biết ở đâu.” Tịch Nhạc bỗng nhiên mở miệng.

“Ở đâu?”

Tịch Nhạc nhìn mắt ân bạch hạc.

Mọi người đi theo hắn vẫn luôn đi tới kia gian không khóa nhà ở trước, đại môn là mở ra, ngầm còn có ngày hôm qua chu duệ chân phá đổ máu lưu lại vài vết máu.

Trong phòng im ắng.

Tịch Nhạc chỉ về phía trước phương, “Đem cái này mở ra.”

Mọi người xem qua đi, một bộ quan tài ấn xuyên qua mi mắt.

Tuy là làm tốt chuẩn bị, này thấy quan tài vẫn là làm nhân tâm bồn chồn, đặc biệt là chu duệ khả năng liền ở bên trong……

Liền càng khủng bố!

Lỗ Đông Hải quay đầu lại, “Vương lâm, ngươi cùng ta cùng nhau.”

Vương lâm vốn định thoái thác, cuối cùng vẫn là không tình nguyện tiến lên, banh một khuôn mặt cùng hắn cùng nhau đẩy ra quan tài bản.

Chu duệ quả nhiên ở bên trong.

Chẳng qua hắn đã chết.

Vương lâm vừa lúc cùng hắn không nhắm lại mắt đúng rồi vừa vặn, hoảng hốt, thiếu chút nữa ngã tiến trong quan tài, vẫn là bị ân bạch hạc xách mới dừng lại.

“Cảm ơn, cảm ơn, cảm ơn……”

Ân bạch hạc buông ra tay, phảng phất làm bé nhỏ không đáng kể một sự kiện.

Quan tài bản bị đẩy đến một nửa, chu duệ thi thể nằm ở bên trong, hắn trên mặt che kín thống khổ, nhưng lại không giống cao minh bọn họ chết như vậy thảm.

“Hắn…… Như thế nào chết?” Từ Tiểu Viên khóc lên, “Có phải hay không chúng ta đều sống không được a, đều phải chết ở chỗ này……”

Lỗ Đông Hải trên mặt là ưu sầu, nhưng còn tính bình tĩnh, rốt cuộc này kết quả ở hắn đoán trước trong vòng: “Hẳn là ngày hôm qua chạm vào cái gì không nên chạm vào.”

Từ Tiểu Viên thút tha thút thít, “Hắn ngồi quan tài.”

Bọn họ ngày hôm qua thấy không có gì sự, liền không nghĩ tới sẽ bởi vì cái này mà chết.

Tịch Nhạc đẩy đem quan tài bản, phát hiện chính mình thế nhưng chỉ có thể thúc đẩy một chút, hắn không khỏi đem ánh mắt đầu hướng ân bạch hạc.

Ân bạch hạc đuôi lông mày chọn hạ.

Tịch Nhạc thanh thanh giọng nói, thấp giọng hỏi: “Ngươi có thể toàn bộ đẩy ra sao?”

Ân bạch hạc gõ gõ quan tài bản, “Ngươi không thể?”

Tịch Nhạc: “……”

Nam nhân không thể nói không được.

Cũng may ân bạch hạc không nghe được trả lời cũng không tiếp tục hỏi, duỗi tay đem quan tài cứng đờ tiếp đẩy đến trên mặt đất, phát ra trầm trọng tiếng vang.

“Nơi này.”

Tịch Nhạc đứng ở quan tài bên cạnh, từ đầu nhìn đến đuôi, chu duệ thi thể thoạt nhìn hoàn hảo không tổn hao gì, chỉ trừ bỏ một chỗ.

Hắn chân là lạn.

Không phải bình thường lạn, mà là đã huyết nhục mơ hồ nhìn không ra tới chân hình dạng.

Tịch Nhạc cảm thấy giống như đã từng quen biết.

Ở trong rừng cây đi theo phía sau bọn họ con quỷ kia, nó chân chính là như vậy, trừ bỏ lớn nhỏ bất đồng bên ngoài, cơ hồ không có khác biệt.

“Ngày hôm qua hắn chân chỉ là chảy chút ít huyết, cũng không ảnh hưởng hành động, thuyết minh bất trí chết, bình thường tới nói, cả đêm sẽ không đạt tới tình huống như vậy.”

Ân bạch hạc ở bên tai hắn nói.

Tịch Nhạc gật đầu, “Cũng không giống như là cảm nhiễm uốn ván chết.”

Nghe được hai người đối thoại, lỗ Đông Hải chen vào nói: “Ở chỗ này, như thế nào chết đều so uốn ván khả năng tính đại, ta cảm thấy bọn họ cách chết đều là rất quan trọng.”

Cao minh là bị đánh chết, Lý diễm như miệng bị xé rách.

Mà mặt khác hai người bị cái chổi tước da tước thịt, chu duệ chết ở trong quan tài.

“Có phải hay không hôm nay còn sẽ có người bị, bị trúc điều lộng chết?” Có người nơm nớp lo sợ hỏi, “Sẽ như thế nào chết?”

Còn không có người trả lời, người này liền thét chói tai chạy ra đại môn.

Dư minh hỏi: “Muốn truy sao?”

“Không cần, không an toàn.” Lỗ Đông Hải còn tính bình tĩnh, ánh mắt chuyển hướng quan tài bên cạnh hai người, “Ân tiên sinh, ngươi có cái gì cái nhìn?”

“Ta không thể khẳng định.” Ân bạch hạc nói.

“Trước mắt tới xem, chu duệ không phải bị hù chết. Hắn miệng vết thương chỉ ở trên chân, con quỷ kia cũng là đồng dạng miệng vết thương, kết hợp phía trước suy đoán, có hai loại cách chết, hoặc đau chết.”

“Hoặc mệt chết.”

Trong lúc nhất thời đại gia thế nhưng phân biệt không ra cái nào cách chết thảm hại hơn.


	11. Thôn hoang vắng 11( đối diện. )

Ai cũng không biết chu duệ tối hôm qua ra cửa lúc sau đã xảy ra cái gì sự, đến nỗi hắn là như thế nào đem chân đi thành như vậy, liền càng không ai biết.

“Mệt chết cảm giác so đau chết còn muốn thảm……” Từ Tiểu Viên nói.

Chu duệ đến đi rồi nhiều ít bước mới có thể mệt chết a, hơn nữa đi thời điểm người khẳng định là có ý thức, vậy càng khủng bố.

Nàng tưởng tượng cái kia hình ảnh, chính mình tuyệt đối sẽ tự sát.

Người tới tuyệt cảnh thời điểm ngược lại dọa vựng bất quá đi, đây cũng là chu duệ vì cái gì sẽ đi như thế nhiều bước mà vẫn luôn không có dừng lại duyên cớ.

Chu duệ chân đã không nỡ nhìn thẳng.

Tịch Nhạc thở dài, dời đi tầm mắt, “Hiện tại đã chết năm người.”

Lỗ Đông Hải chỉ cảm thấy đau đầu, người chết nhiều hắn liền chết lặng, hắn càng lo lắng chính là, bọn họ còn không có thăm dò này chỉ quỷ giết người điều kiện.

Hôm trước cao minh còn có thể nói là chạm vào gậy gỗ, kia Lý diễm như đâu?

Hôm nay bị cái chổi lộng chết hai người đâu?

Chu duệ lại là bởi vì cái gì chết, cùng những người khác hoàn toàn bất đồng, đơn thuần là ngày hôm qua không cẩn thận ngồi ở quan tài thượng duyên cớ sao?

Còn có gương, bọn họ còn không biết ở đâu.

Này gian trong phòng không khí không tốt lắm, đại gia nhất nhất đi ra ngoài, hôm nay là trời đầy mây, gió lạnh vèo vèo.

“Chúng ta hiện tại chết hẳn là tái hiện lúc trước quỷ trên người thừa nhận, đến nỗi nó rốt cuộc là chết vào nào một loại còn không rõ ràng lắm.”

Tổng không có khả năng một người có vài loại cách chết, khẳng định có một loại là trí mạng.

Có mấy cái thôn dân đang ở chuẩn bị hương nến, Từ Tiểu Viên trừng mắt nói: “Nông thôn chính là như thế phong kiến mê tín, đều cái gì lúc, còn ở chuẩn bị tế Sơn Thần.”

Nàng từ nhỏ sinh ra ở trong thành thị, đối với một ít nông thôn ác tục, tỷ như âm hôn, cũng chỉ là ở tin tức thượng gặp qua.

Đi vào nơi này càng cảm thấy đến quỷ dị.

Cái nào thôn thế nhưng sẽ dùng gậy gỗ trúc điều cái gì đánh người.

Vương lâm gấp đến độ vò đầu, “Các ngươi nói như thế nhiều, ta đều nghe không hiểu, ta liền muốn hỏi, kia quỷ rốt cuộc là như thế nào chết?”

Hắn nghe được đau đầu, chỉ nghĩ sống sót.

Lỗ Đông Hải chà xát tay, “Tuy rằng không biết như thế nào chết, nhưng là tiếp theo cái sẽ chết đại khái mọi người đều rõ ràng.”

Hắn nhìn về phía Tịch Nhạc cùng ân bạch hạc.

Nhớ không lầm, bọn họ trong phòng phóng chính là trúc điều.

Cái chổi cùng gậy gỗ đều đã từng có chết người, tiếp theo cái hẳn là đến phiên trúc điều.

Tịch Nhạc đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa nhận được ánh mắt mọi người.

Phía trước người một cái cách chết so một cái tàn nhẫn, mọi người xem da thịt non mịn hắn, đều có điểm đồng tình thương hại.

Tịch Nhạc ho nhẹ hai tiếng.

Đại gia lúc này mới lấy lại tinh thần, trong không khí đều tràn ngập hạ xuống.

Lỗ Đông Hải nói: “Đi trước ăn cơm sáng.”

Một đốn không ăn đói đến hoảng.

Đi thôn trưởng gia trên đường, dư minh bỗng nhiên nhớ tới cái gì, “Còn có người chạy, giống như kêu trương tiến, cũng không biết chạy đến chỗ nào vậy.”

Hiện tại mỗi người ốc còn không mang nổi mình ốc, nào còn có người đi quản người khác.

Trương tiến chạy ra lúc sau một đường không đình, rời đi thôn trang, tưởng trở lại ban đầu chính mình xuất hiện địa phương.

Cái gì có quỷ không quỷ, này rõ ràng chính là trong thôn có tội phạm giết người, đám kia ngốc tử còn một hai phải ở bên trong ở.

Nhưng là đi rồi thật lâu trương tiến cũng không thấy được phía trước sương đen ở nơi đó, ngược lại mênh mông vô bờ đồng ruộng làm hắn mê mang.

Lộ đến cùng liền chặt đứt.

Không phải từ nơi này rời đi?

Trương tiến quay đầu lại là có thể nhìn đến cái kia thôn trang nhỏ, hắn hạ quyết tâm không hề trở về, đổi con đường đi, nói không chừng đi trong núi có thể.

Hắn theo thôn dòng suối nhỏ đi phía trước đi, một đường vào trong rừng cây, bên trong im ắng, liền điểu kêu đều nghe không thấy.

Nhưng mà đi ra một khoảng cách sau, hắn liền tổng cảm thấy có người đi theo hắn.

Trương tiến quay đầu lại, “Ai?”

Bọn họ tới tìm hắn sao?

Trong rừng cây an an tĩnh tĩnh, cái gì đều không có, trương tiến trên mặt nhẹ nhàng thở ra, nhưng tâm không biết vì cái gì lại càng nhảy càng nhanh.

“Này cái gì phá địa phương, chờ ta trở về nhất định phải báo nguy hảo hảo tra tra……” Hắn nói thầm, mắng lên, “Giết như vậy nhiều người còn muốn tránh ở chỗ này, hừ!”

“Hừ!”

Bên tai đột nhiên có người phát ra âm thanh.

Trương tiến nâng đi ra ngoài chân ngừng ở giữa không trung, “Ai?”

Toàn bộ trong rừng cũng chỉ có hắn một người, hắn qua lại mà chuyển, nuốt khẩu nước miếng, không có việc gì, trên thế giới nào có quỷ.

“Ngươi là ai?”

“Đừng đi theo ta!”

Trương tiến càng đi trên đầu hãn càng nhiều, vài chục bước lúc sau trực tiếp chạy lên, bay nhanh mà trở về chạy, có quỷ ở đi theo hắn!

Thật sự có quỷ…… Lần trước bọn họ từ trong rừng cây trở về bị quỷ đi theo.

Hắn như thế nào đã quên việc này!

Liên tiếp chạy mười tới phút, trương tiến thở hồng hộc, phát hiện chính mình cư nhiên còn ở trong rừng cây, vẫn luôn không có đi ra ngoài.

Hắn đầy mặt kinh hãi, không có khả năng, hắn tiến vào khi liền không đi nhiều ít lộ, như thế thời gian dài, sớm hẳn là chạy ra đi mới đúng.

Quỷ ở đâu, chính mình bên trái vẫn là phía sau?

Trương tiến không ngừng nhìn về phía chính mình bốn phía, giống như chim sợ cành cong.

Như thế nào đi không đặng……

Trương tiến lông tơ thẳng dựng, đột nhiên quay đầu, một cổ lãnh hơi ập vào trước mặt, một trương sưng to gương mặt dán tới rồi trước mặt hắn.

Hắn đồng tử phóng đại ——

Sai rồi…… Sai rồi……

Bọn họ đều đã đoán sai!

-

Đến thôn trưởng gia khi, thôn trưởng đang ở chà lau trung đường thượng di ảnh, quay đầu lại dùng vẩn đục mắt nhìn bọn hắn chằm chằm, “Ngày mai các ngươi liền rời đi.”

“Không rời đi như thế nào?”

“Ta liền không thể hôm nay rời đi sao?”

Lão nhân sát xong di ảnh, vỏ cây dường như trên mặt lộ ra một cái cứng đờ tươi cười: “Kia…… Cũng đừng đi rồi.”

Chất vấn vương lâm lui về phía sau vài bước.

Không biết vì cái gì, hắn cảm thấy lão nhân này nói chính là thật sự.

Ăn xong cơm sáng lúc sau, cửa thôn bên kia thi thể đã biến mất, chỉ có trên mặt đất vết máu còn nói cho mọi người phía trước sự không phải ảo giác.

“Còn thừa bảy người, đêm nay là cuối cùng một đêm.” Lỗ Đông Hải sờ sờ cái mũi, “Đêm nay là nguy hiểm nhất thời điểm.”

Hắn nhìn về phía vương lâm, “Ngươi có phải hay không cảm thấy hôm nay buổi tối qua đi liền an toàn?”

“Ta như thế nào biết!” Vương lâm hiện tại tóc đều bị nắm rớt không ít, cái ót trọc khối, “Dù sao ta không cần chết!”

Hắn không biết người khác như thế nào tuyển, hắn sẽ dùng hết hết thảy biện pháp sống sót.

“Nữ quỷ gia hẳn là chính là phóng quan tài căn nhà kia, nhưng là nhà nàng không có tìm được gương, vậy chỉ khả năng ở một cái khác địa phương.”

Lỗ Đông Hải tạm dừng hạ.

“Nàng chết địa phương.” Ân bạch hạc trầm giọng.

“Nàng không phải bị đánh chết sao?” Vương lâm gấp không chờ nổi hỏi: “Phía trước không phải còn có mồ sao, đi nơi đó tìm? Đào mồ?”

“Kia, đó là cái gì?”

Từ Tiểu Viên chỉ vào phía trước nói chuyện đều nói lắp lên.

Tịch Nhạc theo nàng ngón tay phương hướng xem qua đi, xinh đẹp mắt nheo lại tới, thôn trước chảy xuôi dòng suối nhỏ thượng tựa hồ phiêu cái gì.

“Hình như là cá nhân.” Hắn chần chờ.

Vương lâm thiếu chút nữa nhảy dựng lên, “Trương tiến!”

Tối hôm qua thượng trương tiến còn cùng hắn ở tại một cái trong phòng tới!

Bất quá ngắn ngủn mười tới giây, thi thể cũng đã phiêu tới rồi bọn họ trước mặt, trương tiến mắt trừng đến đại đại, tròng mắt cơ hồ muốn thoát ra hốc mắt, trên mặt tất cả đều là hoảng sợ.

Hắn thấy được quỷ?

Thi thể ngừng ở tiểu dưới cầu mặt đảo quanh.

“Chết đuối?” Lỗ Đông Hải đi tới.

Tịch Nhạc ngồi xổm xuống, “Thoạt nhìn như là bị hù chết.”

Cái thứ nhất phát hiện thi thể Từ Tiểu Viên đã bạch mặt, thân thể nhũn ra, nàng sinh ra đến bây giờ hơn hai mươi năm, đây là đầu một hồi nhìn thấy như thế nhiều người chết.

Nàng sợ hãi, sợ hãi chính mình sẽ trở thành tiếp theo cái.

Này dòng suối nhỏ tuy rằng tiểu, nhưng trên thực tế cũng không thiển, sâu không thấy đáy, phiếm xanh đậm, vẫn luôn đi phía trước chảy tới.

“Bị hù chết vì cái gì sẽ xuất hiện ở trong nước?” Dư minh nghi hoặc hỏi: “Chẳng lẽ là hắn trước khi chết ở thủy biên sao?”

“Lại nhiều một loại cách chết.” Lỗ Đông Hải thở dài.

Hắn phía trước thế giới kia cũng chưa thấy được như thế nhiều loại cách chết, mọi người đều là đã chết chính là đã chết, lần này cư nhiên bị chết không chút nào tương đồng.

U ám tan đi, thái dương xuất hiện.

Trên mặt nước sóng nước lóng lánh, nếu không có thi thể cùng quỷ dị sự tình, cũng coi như là một bộ tiểu kiều nước chảy nhân gian cảnh tượng.

Tịch Nhạc đứng lên, dưới chân dẫm đến một viên đá, thiếu chút nữa dẫm thoát.

Phía sau có người đỡ lấy hắn.

“Cảm ơn.” Tịch Nhạc đứng vững, quay đầu lại, phát hiện là ân bạch hạc, hắn không biết cái gì thời điểm đứng ở phía sau.

Lỗ Đông Hải cũng nhìn qua, “Ân tiên sinh, ngươi đoán được sao?”

Ân bạch hạc tay cắm hồi trong túi, thanh tuyến thanh lãnh: “Đại khái không sai biệt lắm.”

Hai người trạm vị trí cũng không trình độ.

Tịch Nhạc ngẩng đầu, nhìn đến ánh sáng đem trước mặt nam nhân mặt phân cách thành hai khối, cánh mũi sườn lưu lại bóng ma, cằm tuyến lóa mắt.

Thanh âm tự đỉnh đầu rơi xuống.

“Nữ quỷ cách chết tạm thời không thèm nghĩ, chết nguyên nhân chúng ta có thể căn cứ phía trước đối thoại, bước đầu xác định mà sống không ra hài tử, hoặc là nhi tử.”

“Trên thực tế nàng trượng phu còn dùng tráng dương dược, thuyết minh sinh không ra nhi tử khả năng không phải nữ nhân nguyên nhân, là trượng phu duyên cớ.”

“Nhưng chuyện này, trong thôn người cũng không biết.”

Tịch Nhạc bỗng nhiên mở miệng: “Ta tưởng ta biết Lý diễm như vì cái gì đã chết.”

Vương san sát khắc hỏi: “Vì cái gì?”

Tịch Nhạc nói: “Ở như vậy lạc hậu nông thôn, người ngoài chỉ sợ không biết sinh không ra hài tử chân chính là bởi vì trượng phu, bọn họ chỉ biết chỉ trích thê tử.”

Đây là trước mắt xã hội thượng cùng sở hữu hiện tượng.

Từ Tiểu Viên làm nữ tính hiểu biết đến nhất rõ ràng, nàng cơ hồ trong nháy mắt liền liên hệ thượng hắn muốn biểu đạt ý tứ ——

“Miệng!”

Lý a di là bởi vì xé rách miệng chết.

Một cái ngu muội lạc hậu địa phương, lời đồn đãi liền từ trong miệng truyền khai.

“Nếu không có đoán sai.” Ân bạch hạc cố ý vô tình mà nhìn Tịch Nhạc mắt, “Thôn này nữ nhân nguyên nhân chết đều cùng Lý diễm như tương tự.”

Đơn giản là tham dự trận này chỉ trích.

“Ta xem không nhất định.” Vương lâm bĩu môi, “Nói không chừng nàng lão công không được, nàng cùng trong thôn người khác làm ở bên nhau bị phát hiện, cho nên bị người mắng.”

Từ Tiểu Viên nghe liền muốn đánh hắn.

Nàng cảm thấy ân bạch hạc cùng Tịch Nhạc nói được mới là đối, thật là bởi vì xuất quỹ bị giết, như thế nào khả năng sẽ có như vậy trọng oán khí.

“Các ngươi không phải cũng là đoán……” Vương lâm nói chuyện thanh thu nhỏ.

“Thật cũng không phải không thể nào.” Ân bạch hạc nhàn nhạt nói.

“Chỉ là khả năng tính có 1％ đi.” Tịch Nhạc bổ thượng một câu.

Vương lâm: “……”

Này hai người là cố ý!

“Ta càng có khuynh hướng đệ nhất loại.” Lỗ Đông Hải hồi ức phía trước sự tình, “Nếu như thế lời nói, những cái đó công cụ thật đúng là có thể là trượng phu dùng để đánh nàng. Thậm chí còn, cái này nữ quỷ có thể là tự sát!”

“Đều tự sát, còn muốn trả thù sao?” Dư minh không quá lý giải.

“Không phải.” Ân bạch hạc nói.

Bị phủ định dư minh cũng không giận, “Không phải tự sát?”

Ân bạch hạc rũ mắt, tầm mắt dừng ở trương tiến thi thể thượng, “Công cụ không phải nàng trượng phu dùng, là trong thôn người dùng.”

Hắn ngừng lại, “Hơn nữa là nam nhân.”

Mấy người nửa ngày đều không có phục hồi tinh thần lại, đã khiếp sợ, lại cảm thấy vớ vẩn.

Chẳng lẽ trong thôn nam nhân đều điên rồi sao, đi đánh người khác thê tử, là cố ý vẫn là tưởng trả thù trượng phu của nàng?

Khó trách trong thôn mỗi năm đều chết như vậy nhiều người.

“Chính là bọn họ vì cái gì phải dùng vật như vậy đi đánh người khác thê tử?” Lỗ Đông Hải không nghĩ ra, cũng vô pháp lý giải, “So với bọn họ, chính mình trượng phu càng có lý do đi?”

“Chưa chắc không có lý do gì.”

Tịch Nhạc cùng ân bạch hạc là mặt đối mặt trạm, vừa lúc hướng trong thôn, đôi mắt trong trẻo: “Này liền muốn hỏi bọn hắn thôn người, đúng không?”

Ân bạch hạc cúi đầu, cùng hắn đối diện thượng: “Đúng vậy.”


	12. Thôn hoang vắng 12( chúng ta chưa từng gặp qua nàng thi thể!...)

Nghe được “Bổng đánh cầu tử” bốn chữ, mọi người đều đã hiểu.

Kêu chụp hỉ, lại không phải kiện hỉ sự.

“Ta cũng là phía trước vừa lúc ở Weibo thượng nhìn đến.” Không biết có phải hay không sợ hãi đến cùng ngược lại càng bình tĩnh, Từ Tiểu Viên nói chuyện càng thêm rõ ràng.

“Bổng đánh bổng đánh, phải bị đánh mới có thể sinh. Ở một ít lạc hậu địa phương, liền tỷ như như vậy trong thôn, thê tử không thể sinh, trượng phu liền phải làm ơn chính mình các bằng hữu, dùng gậy gỗ như vậy công cụ, ở thê tử về nhà trên đường lao tới đánh nàng.”

“Mặc kệ thê tử như thế nào xin tha đều không thể đình, nàng chạy liền đuổi theo nàng đánh, một bên đánh một bên hỏi nàng sinh không sinh, không đến thời điểm không chuẩn đình, thấy huyết cũng không được.”

Từ Tiểu Viên một hơi nói xong, nghe được vài người hít hà một hơi.

Vương lâm nghe được nghẹn họng nhìn trân trối: “Này…… Này cái gì quỷ tập tục?”

Hắn cũng là nông thôn lớn lên, cũng chưa nghe nói qua.

Lỗ Đông Hải cùng dư minh vẫn là đầu một hồi nghe thế sao ác độc biện pháp, từ xưa đến nay cầu tử là có rất nhiều mê tín phương pháp, nhưng như thế ác độc vẫn là lần đầu tiên thấy.

Tịch Nhạc nhíu mày, “Đến lúc đó là cái gì thời điểm?”

Hắn trực giác này kết quả cũng không tốt.

Từ Tiểu Viên nuốt nuốt nước miếng, “Chờ nàng lão công ra tới cấp những người đó phát đồ vật thời điểm, phát một ít quả táo đậu phộng, còn muốn cùng bọn họ nói lời cảm tạ, nói có mới được. Nếu năm thứ hai không sinh, vậy tiếp tục đánh.”

“Vạn nhất đánh hỏng rồi làm sao bây giờ?” Lỗ Đông Hải hỏi.

“Không thế nào làm.” Từ Tiểu Viên suyễn khẩu khí, khí hung hăng mà nói: “Đánh cho tàn phế liền tàn, loại sự tình này, bọn họ cảm thấy đánh đến càng nặng càng thành tâm.”

Trong lúc nhất thời, bên dòng suối trầm mặc xuống dưới.

Vương lâm bỗng nhiên tò mò, “Nếu là nàng lão công không ra đâu?”

Tịch Nhạc thế nàng đã mở miệng: “Khả năng…… Vẫn luôn đánh, mãi cho đến cuối cùng bị đánh chết, vừa lúc hắn lại cưới một cái tân lão bà.”

“……”

Nói một câu sự tình, nghe người lại da đầu tê dại.

Giết người ở chỗ này, cư nhiên chính là như thế chuyện đơn giản.

“…… Ân.” Từ Tiểu Viên gật đầu, thừa nhận hắn nói.

Nhìn đến này tin tức thời điểm nàng còn lòng đầy căm phẫn, đặc biệt khí, cùng bình luận một ít người đại sảo một chỉnh đống cao lầu.

Đảo mắt, chính mình cư nhiên vào như vậy địa phương.

“Là ta, ta cũng muốn giết bọn họ.” Vương lâm lau đem cái trán, “Không nói sinh không sinh sự, chính mình mệnh tất cả tại trên tay người khác.”

“Ngu muội địa phương chính là như vậy, nữ tính địa vị không cao.” Dư minh giờ phút này cũng là bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, “Cho nên này trong thôn chết nam nhân một đống.”

Khó trách bọn họ vào được thôn trưởng như thế cao hứng.

Bởi vì mỗi năm đều người chết, lần này bọn họ thay thế bọn họ chết.

Lỗ Đông Hải nói: “Gậy gỗ, trúc điều, cái chổi chính là những cái đó công cụ đi.”

Bọn họ căn bản liền không có nghe nói qua cái này ác tục, cho nên đối tử vong phương thức sờ không được đầu óc, không có biện pháp giải quyết.

Hiện tại một bị chỉ ra, rộng mở thông suốt.

Lỗ Đông Hải thậm chí cảm thấy thế giới này cũng không phải rất khó, duy nhất khó chính là đại gia căn bản liền không rõ ràng lắm chụp hỉ chuyện này.

Một khi hiểu biết, theo đi tra là được.

“Nhưng là vấn đề tới, nàng rốt cuộc chết ở nơi nào?” Từ Tiểu Viên cảm giác chính mình vẫn là không rõ, “Có thể hay không là chết đuối?”

Chạy thời điểm trượt chân rơi xuống nước cũng là có khả năng.

Ân bạch hạc nói: “Này thủy quá sâu, hơn nữa cũng nhìn không tới đế.”

Tịch Nhạc gật đầu: “Thiên như thế lãnh, đi xuống thời gian dài rất có thể sẽ xảy ra chuyện, không có nắm chắc nói vẫn là không cần hành động thiếu suy nghĩ.”

Vạn nhất gương không tìm được, người chết đuối.

Nguyên bản muốn nhảy xuống đi lỗ Đông Hải chần chờ một chút, kỳ thật hắn tưởng chính là thà rằng sai sát không thể buông tha một tia khả năng.

Nhưng Tịch Nhạc nói được có đạo lý, thiên quá lạnh.

Cái này độ ấm xuống nước, không điểm kinh nghiệm đều sẽ xảy ra chuyện.

“Cái này chỉ cần hỏi người trong thôn sẽ biết.” Tịch Nhạc chỉ chỉ trong thôn, thôn trưởng nhà ở vừa lúc có thể thấy bên này.

Đối với thôn này, hiện tại không ai có hảo cảm.

Thôn trưởng gia đại môn nhắm chặt, vương lâm hiện tại là một bụng hỏa, xông lên đi chính là một đốn mãnh gõ, nửa ngày không ai mở cửa, trực tiếp một chân đá văng.

Vừa đến cửa lão nhân trợn mắt giận nhìn.

Vương lâm hiện tại nhưng không tôn lão, hung tợn mà nói: “Thật không nghĩ tới, các ngươi thôn cư nhiên như thế ác độc, quá ác độc, như thế nào có mặt tồn tại?”

Hắn không có gì văn hóa, nói không nên lời cái gì từ.

Nhăn dúm dó lão nhân vẩn đục hai mắt đảo qua những người khác, vương lâm tưởng tượng đến chính mình hai ngày này lo lắng hãi hùng, ác gan mọc lan tràn.

“Các ngươi muốn làm cái gì?!”

Bỗng nhiên xông tới một người nam nhân, đẩy ra vương lâm.

Vương lâm đụng vào trên ngạch cửa, đứng vững sau chửi ầm lên: “Ta phi! Một thôn làng giết người phạm! Còn không biết xấu hổ nói chúng ta! Cái gì ngoạn ý nhi?”

Lỗ Đông Hải căn bản liền không có ngăn cản hắn hành vi.

Trên thực tế hắn cũng cảm thấy thực hả giận, bằng cái gì này đó thôn dân làm ác sự, muốn cho bọn họ vô tội người tới gánh vác.

“Không biết các ngươi đang nói cái gì.” Nam nhân đỡ lấy thôn trưởng.

“Ngươi thật không biết sao?” Tịch Nhạc hỏi.

Hắn nhìn về phía thôn trưởng, “Mấy năm nay các ngươi trong thôn người sắp tử tuyệt đi.”

Câu này nói đến thập phần đả thương người, làm hai người lập tức nhìn lại đây.

Từ Tiểu Viên đều sợ ngây người, nàng chưa bao giờ biết lúc trước có thể ôn nhu mà dò hỏi nàng mua đồ vật thanh niên, sẽ như thế châm chọc người.

Bất quá ngẫm lại, cái này địa phương quỷ quái làm người thay đổi cũng bình thường.

Bởi vì đây là ở thôn trưởng cửa nhà, dẫn tới trong thôn vốn dĩ cả ngày gia môn nhắm chặt một ít thôn dân cũng vây quanh lại đây, âm trầm mà nhìn bọn họ.

“Mỗi một năm đều ở người chết, làm thôn trưởng, ngươi còn có thể ngủ được sao?” Lỗ Đông Hải tiến lên một bước, “Không chột dạ sao?”

Lão nhân đứng ở bóng ma trung, “Nói hươu nói vượn.”

Ân bạch hạc lạnh lùng mở miệng: “Có phải hay không các ngươi nhất rõ ràng.”

Trong thôn thôn dân cũng đại khái nghe minh bạch bọn họ nói chính là cái gì, biểu tình dần dần trở nên kinh hoảng, tràn ngập sợ hãi.

Rốt cuộc chuyện này tạo thành bọn họ thôn nhiều năm tử vong.

Tịch Nhạc hỏi: “Nàng như thế nào chết, các ngươi đánh chết vẫn là chết đuối?”

Đối mặt vấn đề này, lão nhân cũng không có trả lời, mà là một đám xem qua đi, “Các ngươi đã bị nguyền rủa.”

Vương lâm tức giận đến xông lên đi muốn bắt hắn.

Lão nhân lộ ra một cái tươi cười, da mặt tích cóp ở bên nhau, nhìn qua có điểm ghê tởm, “Các ngươi trốn không thoát đâu.”

Mấy chữ nện ở mọi người trong lòng.

-

Nếu là mấy ngày trước, không ai sẽ tin tưởng nguyền rủa.

Thôn trưởng hiển nhiên là không tính toán lại mở miệng, lần nữa lặp lại “Nguyền rủa” “Trốn không thoát” mấy chữ, giống cái máy đọc lại.

Tuy rằng đại gia không tin, nhưng u ám vẫn luôn quanh quẩn ở trong lòng.

Bọn họ thật sự trốn không thoát sao?

Các thôn dân hai mặt nhìn nhau, sôi nổi tan đi, lỗ Đông Hải nói: “Vẫn là muốn cạy ra bọn họ miệng, dù sao hiện tại đã không sai biệt lắm sáng tỏ.”

Đúng lúc này, dư minh đệ cái ánh mắt.

“Nữ nhân kia, chính là lúc trước cảm xúc thiếu chút nữa hỏng mất cái kia.”

Từ Tiểu Viên lập tức liền nghe hiểu: “Chính là nàng…… Chính là nàng nói nữ quỷ sinh không ra nhi tử, nàng xui xẻo!”

Nữ nhân kia chân tựa hồ bị thương, đi đường rất chậm, dừng ở cuối cùng, vương lâm nắm lấy cơ hội liền đem nàng cấp bắt được.

Nàng vốn dĩ muốn gọi, lại bị đe dọa.

Đều là nữ tính, Từ Tiểu Viên tự nhiên dễ dàng làm nàng buông cảnh giác: “Đại tỷ, các ngươi thôn…… Có phải hay không sinh không ra hài tử liền phải bị đánh?”

Nữ nhân không ngừng lắc đầu.

Từ Tiểu Viên nhíu mày, “Các ngươi rốt cuộc đánh chết ai?”

Vương lâm hung tợn nói: “Ngươi không nói ta hiện tại liền trước đánh chết ngươi!”

Hắn một cánh tay cơ bắp vẫn là thực hù người.

Nữ nhân thập phần bất an, bị uy hiếp nửa ngày, rốt cuộc mới mở miệng lộ ra: “Không có đánh chết ai……”

Không phải bị đánh chết?

Từ Tiểu Viên lại hỏi: “Bọn họ động thủ thời điểm, nghe thấy xin tha thanh, xuống tay quá nặng, đều không có người ngăn cản sao?”

Nữ nhân cúi đầu, thanh âm không lớn: “Nàng sinh không ra hài tử, này không phải thực bình thường sao, đánh quá thì tốt rồi.”

Một phen lời nói nghe được đại gia nghẹn họng nhìn trân trối.

Đây là có bao nhiêu vô tri mới có ý nghĩ như vậy.

Tịch Nhạc suy tư một phen, “Các ngươi thôn nam nhân bởi vì chuyện này đã chết không ít, ngươi trượng phu cũng là vì cái này chết, ngươi cũng cảm thấy thực bình thường?”

Nhắc tới cái này, nữ nhân sắc mặt lập tức trắng vài phần.

“Tiểu thúy!” Lại là lần trước ngăn cản nam nhân, “Ngươi dám cùng bọn họ nói thử xem?”

“Nhân gia lão công chính là bị các ngươi hại chết.” Từ Tiểu Viên oán giận, “Còn không biết xấu hổ nói, cái gì không đầu óc tập tục, thật đúng là tin bị đánh là có thể sinh hài tử.”

Nam nhân biểu tình âm trầm, “Đánh lại xảy ra chuyện gì, ai không bị đánh quá?”

Từ Tiểu Viên cười lạnh: “Cho nên các ngươi thôn nam nhân đều đã chết, ngươi cũng sắp chết, về sau các ngươi thôn cũng sẽ chết xong, cũng sẽ bị sống sờ sờ đánh chết, bị cái chổi tước thành mì sợi……”

Bị vương lâm bắt lấy nữ nhân lại hét lên.

Vương lâm giật nảy mình, thiếu chút nữa bị nàng giãy giụa chạy thoát.

Ân bạch hạc như suy tư gì: “Nàng chịu kích thích.”

Tịch Nhạc suy đoán: “Khả năng truyền thuyết nàng trượng phu cách chết.”

Rốt cuộc loại sự tình này bọn họ này đó nhìn quen các loại tin tức người đều cảm thấy đáng sợ, huống chi là một cái ngu muội vô tri thôn dân, nói là ác mộng đều không quá.

Tịch Nhạc đi qua đi, “Ngươi trượng phu cũng tham dự chụp hỉ?”

“Vì cái gì…… Vì cái gì……” Tiểu thúy rơi lệ đầy mặt, không ngừng lắc đầu.

Tịch Nhạc cảm thấy đây là một cơ hội, “Các ngươi đánh chính là ai?”

“Tiểu thúy!” Nam nhân nỗ lực trấn an nàng, “Bọn họ là lừa gạt ngươi, đừng tin tưởng bọn họ, qua hôm nay thì tốt rồi, chúng ta liền sẽ an ——”

“Vậy ngươi đem mạnh mẽ trả lại cho ta! Trả lại cho ta!” Tiểu thúy nghiễm nhiên có chút điên cuồng, ngôn ngữ hỗn loạn, “Vì cái gì chết chính là mạnh mẽ…… Là ngươi kêu hắn đi…… Ngươi như thế nào không đi?”

Nam nhân á khẩu không trả lời được.

“Vì cái gì a phương không làm ngươi chết……” Tiểu thúy hồng mắt.

Nghe thấy cái này xa lạ tên, lỗ Đông Hải cùng bọn họ liếc nhau —— a phương, hẳn là chính là nữ quỷ tên.

Từ hỗn loạn câu trung, Tịch Nhạc khâu ra đại khái chân tướng.

Hiển nhiên, a phương ở kết hôn sau vẫn luôn không có mang thai, cho nên dựa theo trong thôn tập tục, tuyển ra một ít nam nhân tiến hành chụp hỉ.

Cho nên cao minh cái thứ nhất bị gậy gỗ sống sờ sờ đánh chết.

Mà trong thôn nữ nhân, hoặc là vây xem, hoặc là nghị luận, Lý diễm như cách chết chính là đáp án.

Tịch Nhạc từng tận mắt nhìn thấy nữ quỷ chân, còn có chu duệ cặp kia huyết nhục mơ hồ chân.

Kết hợp cái này tập tục điều kiện, a phương chỉ sợ là xin tha chạy trốn, không biết chạy bao lâu, làm chính mình hai chân đều thương thành như vậy.

Nếu là tập tục, kia a phương hẳn là cũng gặp qua, biết kết quả mới đúng.

Nàng chỉ sợ cũng không nghĩ tới trượng phu không có rất sớm xuất hiện ——

Tịch Nhạc nhìn ân bạch hạc liếc mắt một cái, nhớ tới phát hiện cái kia dược, một cái dùng tráng dương dược che lấp nam nhân như thế nào sẽ sớm ra tới.

Nhân cơ hội ném nồi.

Thôn tổng cộng như thế đại, giống nhau người bình thường đều sẽ không hướng mênh mông vô bờ không có che đậy đồng ruộng chạy, a phương tất nhiên là hướng sau núi đi rừng cây.

Cho nên bọn họ mới có thể ở nơi đó đâm quỷ.

“Đều là các ngươi……” Tiểu thúy bụm mặt gào khóc, đã là lâm vào hồi ức: “Ta cho các ngươi đừng đánh…… Các ngươi không nghe…… A phương đau quá a……”

Tịch Nhạc nhíu mày, cảm thấy không đúng chỗ nào.

Tiểu thúy ngẩng đầu, đen nhánh tròng mắt thẳng lăng lăng mà nhìn bọn họ, không ngừng lẩm bẩm: “A phương thật sự đau quá…… Đau quá a!”

“…… Ngươi xảy ra chuyện gì?”

Đứng mũi chịu sào chính là ly nàng gần nhất vương lâm, bị nàng quỷ dị ánh mắt, xem đến đến hoảng, sau này lui bước.

Ân bạch hạc trầm giọng: “Nàng không thích hợp!”

Tịch Nhạc ừ một tiếng.

Nam nhân còn không có phát hiện không thích hợp, “Chính là chúng ta lại không đánh chết nàng!”

Lỗ Đông Hải cùng dư minh trong mắt hiện lên kinh hỉ, một khi khai đầu, hết thảy liền rất dễ dàng: “Kia nàng như thế nào chết? Chôn ở chỗ nào?”

Nam nhân không nói lời nào.

Vương lâm trộm dựa lại đây, “Làm đều làm, còn có mặt mũi không thừa nhận?”

Nam nhân cúi đầu, “Không biết……”

“Như thế nào sẽ không biết?” Lỗ Đông Hải không tin, cảm thấy hắn ở cố ý giấu giếm, “Các ngươi như thế nào khả năng không biết?”

Rõ ràng đáp án gần đây ở trước mắt, kết quả nói cho hắn không biết.

“Nói không biết như thế nào chết!” Nam nhân ngẩng đầu.

Hắn trong mắt hiện lên một tia sợ hãi, cắn răng nói: “Chúng ta từ đầu tới đuôi liền chưa thấy qua nàng thi thể!”


	13. Thôn hoang vắng 13( người không thấy....)

Chưa thấy qua nàng thi thể?

Tịch Nhạc ngẩn ra, như thế tới nói, bọn họ chỉ sợ thật sự không biết a phương là như thế nào chết, thậm chí nàng chết không chết đều không rõ ràng lắm.

Hẳn là đã chết, bằng không đối thôn này trả thù từ đâu tới đây?

Trả thù trong thôn người hẳn là a phương không có sai, bởi vì những cái đó cách chết, trừ bỏ nàng, không có người khác sẽ như thế dùng.

Nhưng nàng như thế nào chết, chết ở nơi nào là cái vấn đề.

“A phương không bị đánh chết, kia nàng sẽ như thế nào chết?” Lỗ Đông Hải cảm giác hiện tại bí ẩn một đống, “Bị nàng trượng phu lộng chết?”

Bọn họ phía trước hoài nghi a phương là chết vào bị đánh, trương tiến là bị hù chết, thi thể theo dòng nước đến bọn họ trước mặt, chỉ sợ cũng cùng thủy có quan hệ.

Chết đuối cũng có khả năng.

“Vậy các ngươi như thế nào biết nàng đã chết? Nàng có thể hay không không chết?” Vương lâm nôn nóng hỏi, “Có hay không có thể là người giết người?”

“Không có khả năng!” Nam nhân lập tức phủ định.

Hắn qua lại nhìn mọi người, “Đây là nguyền rủa, là a phương cấp trong thôn nguyền rủa…… Nàng muốn trả thù chúng ta…… Trả thù mọi người.”

Lại là nguyền rủa.

Tịch Nhạc hỏi: “Trong thôn người chết là từ a phương lúc sau bắt đầu?”

Chuyện tới hiện giờ, cũng không có cái gì hảo giấu giếm, nam nhân gật gật đầu: “Đúng vậy, chính là từ khi đó bắt đầu……”

Trong thôn ác mộng liền bắt đầu.

Mỗi một năm mấy ngày nay đều sẽ có người chết đi, ngay từ đầu là tham dự chụp hỉ những cái đó nam nhân, tử trạng tàn nhẫn, tất cả đều là bị chụp hỉ dùng công cụ lộng chết.

Khi đó bọn họ liền biết, khẳng định là a phương trở về trả thù.

Nhưng là chờ tham dự chụp hỉ nam nhân đều đã chết lúc sau, mặt khác không có tham dự người cũng bắt đầu chết đi, một năm lại một năm nữa.

Thẳng đến năm nay trong thôn tới thật nhiều ngoại lai người.

Thôn trưởng nói cho bọn họ, bọn họ vừa lúc có thể thay thế trong thôn người đi tìm chết.

Không có người không sợ hãi tử vong, đặc biệt là bị quỷ giết chết, thi thể đều hoàn toàn thay đổi, vì thế trong thôn người đều ngậm miệng không nói.

Chỉ cần chờ hôm nay qua đi, kế tiếp một năm liền bình yên vô sự.

Vương lâm nghe được thập phần phẫn nộ, không chút suy nghĩ liền cho hắn một quyền: “Đánh mẹ ngươi rắm! Các ngươi là người chúng ta liền không phải người có phải hay không?!”

“Liền các ngươi sợ chết? Người khác đều không sợ chết?”

“Các ngươi nếu có thể làm ra tới phát rồ sự, nên trực tiếp đi tìm chết, đỡ phải tai họa như vậy nhiều người!”

So với trong thôn người, những cái đó cùng hắn đến từ cùng cái thế giới cao minh, đinh một phàm…… Bọn họ mới là chân thật người.

Vương lâm cho dù không có gì đầu óc, cũng thay bọn họ cảm thấy ủy khuất.

Nam nhân khóe miệng bị đánh ra huyết, dùng tay lau một chút, thấp giọng nói: “Đổi thành ngươi, ngươi cũng sẽ như thế làm……”

“Đánh rắm!” Vương lâm mắng to.

Mắt thấy lại muốn đánh lên tới, ân bạch hạc đột nhiên đã mở miệng.

“A phương trượng phu như thế nào chết?”

Vấn đề này làm nam nhân biểu tình có chút mê mang, theo sau liền nghĩ tới cái gì, “Hắn…… Thi thể cũng không thấy.”

“Không thấy?” Tịch Nhạc lặp lại.

“Chúng ta ngay từ đầu cũng cho rằng a phương không chết, nhưng là sau lại xảy ra chuyện lúc sau, chúng ta liền thế a phương làm tang sự. Bởi vì không có thi thể, chỉ có thể thiêu nàng quần áo.”

“Sau lại đột nhiên có một ngày, a phương trượng phu đã không thấy tăm hơi. Chúng ta đi nhà hắn xem qua, đồ vật đều hảo hảo, giày đều còn ở.”

Như thế quỷ dị, trong thôn đối nhà hắn tránh còn không kịp.

Cho nên từ đó về sau, căn nhà kia liền không ai còn dám đi vào, ngay cả chung quanh mấy gian hàng xóm cũng đều một lần nữa ở thôn bên cạnh che lại tân phòng.

Nam nhân kêu to: “Hắn khẳng định đã chết!”

Như thế nhiều năm không xuất hiện, không phải đã chết chính là chạy thoát, nhưng cái gì đều không mang theo đi chạy trốn, khả năng tính quá tiểu.

Tịch Nhạc suy đoán: “A phương trượng phu chỉ sợ là bị a phương giết.”

Nàng không đạo lý buông tha chính mình trượng phu.

Chụp hỉ chuyện này, bản thân nguyên nhân đến từ chính trượng phu, hơn nữa trượng phu lại không có xuất hiện, dẫn tới vẫn luôn bị bổng đánh chạy trốn.

Tịch Nhạc nhớ rõ lúc ấy ở a phương trong nhà nhìn đến, mép giường giày là lên giường ngủ trước bày biện bộ dáng, a phương trượng phu không có mặc giày liền rời đi gia.

Cái gì sự sẽ làm hắn như thế sốt ruột, giày đều xuyên không được.

Chỉ có một nguyên nhân, hắn hoặc thấy được a phương quỷ hồn, sau khi ra ngoài bị giết. Hoặc là bị a phương trực tiếp làm ra đi giết.

“A ——”

Từ Tiểu Viên tiếng kêu lập tức bừng tỉnh mọi người.

Trước mắt cảnh tượng có chút làm cho người ta sợ hãi, nguyên bản gầy yếu vô lực tiểu thúy cư nhiên tay không bóp lấy vương lâm cổ, âm trầm mà nhìn chằm chằm hắn.

Vương lâm sắc mặt đỏ lên, mắt phóng đại, tránh thoát không khai.

Ân bạch hạc dựa đến tương đối gần, trực tiếp một chân đá qua đi, tiểu thúy cùng vương lâm cùng nhau ngã trên mặt đất, run rẩy vài cái.

Xem đến đại gia lòng còn sợ hãi.

“Khụ khụ khụ!”

Vương lâm cổ để lại thực rõ ràng dấu vết, nếu lại muộn một chút, chỉ sợ hắn liền sẽ trực tiếp bị bóp chết.

“Từ vừa rồi khởi nàng liền không đúng lắm.” Tịch Nhạc nhíu mày, “Đột nhiên biến hóa như thế đại, không phải là bị quỷ bám vào người đi?”

Tiểu thúy đã ngã trên mặt đất hôn mê bất tỉnh.

Vài người đều nhanh chóng rời xa nàng.

Lúc trước quỷ còn sẽ không ở bọn họ trước mặt xuất hiện, liền tính đi theo bọn họ cũng không có làm cái gì, hiện tại cư nhiên trước mặt mọi người liền phải giết người.

Từ Tiểu Viên sợ tới mức quá sức, “Làm sao bây giờ…… Chúng ta làm sao bây giờ?”

Ân bạch hạc hỏi: “Các ngươi cuối cùng nhìn thấy a phương là ở nơi nào?”

Bị tiểu thúy dọa đến nam nhân ánh mắt phóng không, thẳng đến bị hét lên một tiếng mới chậm rãi lấy lại tinh thần, “Ở…… Rừng cây, chúng ta truy đi vào đã không thấy tăm hơi.”

Thực hiển nhiên, a phương khi đó còn chưa có chết.

“Bị đánh lúc sau, nàng chạy trốn.” Ân bạch hạc theo vuốt xuống đi, “Chạy trốn tới rồi trong rừng cây, còn sẽ hướng nơi nào chạy, chỉ có một địa phương ——”

“Sau núi.” Tịch Nhạc nói.

A phương hiển nhiên sẽ không hồi trong thôn, như vậy có thể đi địa phương cũng chỉ có sau núi.

“Không, không có khả năng!” Nam nhân không ngừng lắc đầu, “Chúng ta tế Sơn Thần sẽ đi sau núi, không có khả năng nhìn không tới!”

Ân bạch hạc mặt vô biểu tình, “Xác định sao?”

Bị hắn như thế vừa hỏi, đối phương cũng bỗng nhiên chần chờ lên.

A phương…… Thật sự chết ở nơi đó sao?

-

Trong thôn sau núi ngày thường không có người đi lên.

Ngọn núi này đối bọn họ tới nói là kính sợ, bọn họ tin tưởng có Sơn Thần tồn tại, ngay cả bị nguyền rủa bị trả thù lúc sau, đều thậm chí khẩn cầu quá Sơn Thần.

Nhưng mà cũng không có cái gì dùng.

Dựa theo thôn dân cách nói, hiến tế Sơn Thần địa phương là ở giữa sườn núi, nơi đó có sơn động, bọn họ sẽ đem tế phẩm đặt ở cửa động.

Cửa thôn này dòng suối nhỏ rất dài, vòng quanh thôn, chảy qua rừng cây, vẫn luôn kéo dài đến dưới chân núi, không biết chảy về phía cái gì địa phương.

Thái dương không biết cái gì thời điểm biến mất.

Tuy rằng chính mình không làm minh bạch, nhưng là đi theo đại lão chính là đối, Từ Tiểu Viên hiện tại cảm thấy rời đi gần ngay trước mắt.

Nàng hỏi: “Chỉ cần tìm được gương chúng ta liền có thể rời đi đi.”

Lỗ Đông Hải nói: “Đúng vậy.”

Nhưng hắn không xác định a phương gương có thể hay không ở nơi đó, chỉ mong ở đi.

Cái kia thôn dân nói ngày đó ra cửa trước a phương là đi mua gương, kia nửa đường thượng bị đánh gương khẳng định cũng không kịp thả lại gia.

Đến sau núi nhất định phải trải qua rừng cây, nơi này bọn họ đã tới một lần, a phương quỷ hồn cũng xuất hiện quá một lần, thậm chí còn đi theo bọn họ trở về quá.

Lần này tới, chỉ sợ cũng sẽ không bình an.

“Lỗ đại ca, chúng ta sau khi ra ngoài, tiếp theo bị gương trảo tiến vào là cái gì thời điểm?” Từ Tiểu Viên lại hỏi.

“Ta là một tuần.” Lỗ Đông Hải nói: “Mặt khác không biết.”

“Liền không có cuối sao? Vẫn luôn ở bên trong này tới tới lui lui?”

“Có lẽ có đi, phải hỏi những người khác, nói không chừng có người đã từng từ nơi này mặt rời đi quá không còn có tiến vào.”

Dọc theo đường đi nói chuyện, nhưng thật ra xua tan không ít khói mù.

Tịch Nhạc thực hoài nghi gương thế giới sử dụng, vì cái gì sẽ phát sinh dị biến, rốt cuộc là một cái khác thế giới, vẫn là bọn họ chỉ là xuyên qua thời gian trở lại quá khứ?

Mọi việc đều có lý do, gương không đạo lý vô duyên vô cớ bắt người cầu sinh.

Mười hai người tiến vào, hiện tại lại chỉ còn lại có sáu cá nhân, đã chết một nửa người, thoạt nhìn thực thảm thiết, đối lập lỗ Đông Hải trải qua quá thượng một cái thế giới, ngược lại tính tốt.

Ban ngày rừng cây cũng không khủng bố, chỉ là thực an tĩnh, an tĩnh đến đáng sợ.

Tịch Nhạc cùng ân bạch hạc đi cùng một chỗ, “Ngươi là như thế nào tiến vào?”

Ân bạch hạc nói: “Liền như thế tiến vào.”

Tịch Nhạc đánh giá cùng chính mình cũng không sai biệt lắm, “Ngươi chiếu gương khi, trong gương ngươi có hay không làm cái gì không giống bình thường sự?”

Ân bạch hạc quay đầu đi xem hắn.

“Trừng ta có tính không?”

“Tính.” Tịch Nhạc không nhịn cười, như thế tưởng tượng, hắn chiếu gương khi, nơi đó mặt chính mình biểu tình còn có điểm quá ít.

Vương lâm phun tào: “Các ngươi còn có nhàn tâm nói chuyện phiếm.”

“Lập tức liền có thể rời đi, vì cái gì không nói chuyện phiếm.” Dư minh quay đầu lại, “Tuy rằng còn có nguy hiểm, nhưng cuối cùng có đầu.”

Hắn nhớ tới trước thế giới, cuối cùng chính là ở bắt được gương rời đi thời điểm, lập tức đã chết ba người, hắn chưa nói ra tới, sợ ảnh hưởng mọi người sĩ khí.

Vương lâm: “……”

Giống như cũng đúng.

“A phương như thế nào không đem trong thôn người tất cả đều sát xong.” Hắn tê thanh, vuốt chính mình cổ, “Chúng ta liền không cần thiết vào được.”

Dù sao bọn họ đều đáng chết.

Vương lâm cảm thấy bọn họ không phải tham dự chính là bàng quan, đều không phải tốt.

Còn có, vừa mới rõ ràng nơi đó đứng như vậy nhiều người, kia nữ nhân cư nhiên cũng chỉ véo hắn, thật là tức chết hắn.

Bất quá tốt xấu chính mình còn sống, so cao minh bọn họ may mắn nhiều, vận khí quả nhiên là không có biện pháp cưỡng cầu, cao minh chính là quá xui xẻo.

“Chờ ta trở về về sau……”

Vương lâm một bên nói một bên ngẩng đầu, trước mặt một mảnh trống rỗng.

Người không thấy.

Một người đều nhìn không tới.

Vừa rồi thả lỏng nháy mắt bị sợ hãi thay thế, cả người đều kinh hoảng thất thố lên, bọn họ người đâu, trước một giây còn ở nơi đó nói chuyện phiếm!

Chung quanh trừ bỏ thụ chính là thụ, hoang tàn vắng vẻ.

Thật giống như…… Từ đầu tới đuôi chỉ có hắn một người tiến vào.

Ban đầu vương lâm tự xưng là lá gan đại, không có gì sợ quá, nhưng là từ vào nơi này, hắn phát hiện chính mình cái gì đều sợ.

Những người khác khi chết, hắn còn may mắn chính mình vận khí tốt.

Rõ ràng là cuối mùa thu bắt đầu mùa đông mùa, trong rừng cây lại không thấy sắc thu, kín không kẽ hở, nhìn không tới đỉnh đầu không trung.

“Như thế nào đều không thấy……”

“Lỗ Đông Hải!”

“Dư minh?”

Vương lâm không dám ngừng ở tại chỗ, vẫn luôn đi phía trước đi, bọn họ nói, chỉ cần đến sau núi là được, vẫn luôn đi khẳng định sẽ tới.

Quỷ khả năng liền tại chỗ chờ hắn!

Hắn trong lòng thẳng bồn chồn, lỗ Đông Hải bọn họ như thế nào sẽ nháy mắt đã không thấy tăm hơi, hắn an ủi chính mình, nói không chừng là bọn họ đâm quỷ……

Càng đi càng sâu, không biết đi rồi bao lâu, sau núi nhưng vẫn không tới.

Vương lâm rốt cuộc cảm thấy không thích hợp, phía sau lưng bị mồ hôi lạnh tẩm ướt, không ngừng dùng dư quang ngắm chung quanh, tổng cảm thấy quỷ liền sẽ từ cái nào địa phương ra tới.

Không cần suy nghĩ…… Không thể tưởng……

Càng không cần càng sẽ đi tưởng.

Trương tiến là như thế nào bị hù chết, hắn ở trong rừng cây rốt cuộc thấy được cái gì…… Vương lâm trong óc bỗng nhiên nhảy ra ngoài như vậy vấn đề.

Đúng lúc này, phía trước trong rừng cây xuất hiện một bóng hình.

Là lỗ Đông Hải!

Tuy rằng cách một khoảng cách, nhưng vương lâm vẫn là nhận ra tới, toàn bộ trong đội ngũ trừ bỏ chính hắn, chính là lỗ Đông Hải hình thể lớn nhất.

Là bọn họ phía trước đi quá nhanh đi.

Vương lâm thập phần kinh hỉ, lập tức nhanh hơn bước chân, “Uy! Từ từ ta!”

Phía trước người ngừng lại, sau đó đem đầu xoay lại đây.

“Đi như vậy ——” vương lâm cười, giây tiếp theo không nói xong nói đột nhiên tạp ở trong cổ họng, hai mắt bị kinh hãi lấp đầy.

Không phải lỗ Đông Hải……


	14. Thôn hoang vắng 14( kết thúc rời đi....)

Trong rừng cây chỉ có người đi đường khi dẫm đến lá rụng phát ra thanh âm.

“Thiếu cá nhân.” Ân bạch hạc ra tiếng.

Lỗ Đông Hải cùng dư minh cả kinh, quay đầu lại liền phát hiện bổn hẳn là ở vương lâm không thấy —— hình như là có trong chốc lát không nghe thấy hắn oán giận thanh.

Cái gì thời điểm nghe không thấy? Nhớ không được.

Như thế đại một cái rừng cây, liền tính hắn phải rời khỏi cũng không có khả năng là đơn độc đi, tất nhiên là gặp cái gì.

Tịch Nhạc hồi ức một chút, “Hẳn là không thấy có một hồi.”

Nhưng là vẫn luôn cũng chưa người phát hiện.

“Nơi này có vấn đề.” Lỗ Đông Hải sắc mặt đọng lại, “Chúng ta đi mau.”

Hắn liền biết rời đi không như vậy đơn giản.

Vương lâm sợ là dữ nhiều lành ít.

Từ Tiểu Viên hoảng sợ đến trong cổ họng đều phát không ra tiếng tới, hô hấp càng ngày càng dồn dập, sợ tiếp theo cái biến mất chính là chính mình.

Thật là đáng sợ, cái này địa phương quỷ quái.

Từ Tiểu Viên vốn là cùng vương lâm đi được rất gần, nhưng hắn cái gì thời điểm không thấy nàng đều không rõ ràng lắm, thật giống như…… Một cái chớp mắt liền bỗng nhiên không có.

Chưa từng xuất hiện quá giống nhau.

Từ Tiểu Viên nắm quần áo, nỗ lực bình định chính mình hô hấp, không có việc gì, thực mau liền có thể rời đi, không có việc gì……

Nàng sống đến bây giờ vận khí khẳng định hảo, nhất định sẽ may mắn rốt cuộc……

Tịch Nhạc ở suy tư, a phương rốt cuộc là như thế nào chết.

Kỳ thật a phương rốt cuộc chết không chết vẫn là một cái không biết vấn đề, bọn họ chỉ là thông qua đủ loại manh mối suy đoán nàng đã chết.

Kỳ thật còn có một loại khả năng ——

A phương không chết, nhưng thành quái vật.

Tịch Nhạc xem qua không ít chí quái tiểu thuyết, ở như vậy địa phương, a phương một nữ nhân hồi không được gia, hồi không được thôn, không có rời đi, như thế nào có thể sống sót.

“Không nghĩ tới, đến cuối cùng chúng ta còn có năm người.”

Lỗ Đông Hải lau đem cái trán hãn, “Còn hảo.”

Hắn hiện tại yêu cầu cực thấp, có thể sống lâu một cái chính là tốt.

Trên thực tế ở trước trong thế giới, có một người nói cho hắn, ở bên trong này không thể tin tưởng bất luận kẻ nào, bởi vì nhân vi sống sót cái gì đều làm được ra tới.

Nhưng là lỗ Đông Hải còn không có gặp được quá tình huống như vậy.

Tuy rằng có người nói chuyện không dễ nghe, làm việc cũng thực lỗ mãng, nhưng đều có cùng cái mục đích, đó chính là tồn tại rời đi.

Lỗ Đông Hải ở tối hôm qua đã từng nghĩ tới, thế giới này sau khi chấm dứt, hắn liền phải tìm đồng đội, một người là rất khó, hắn cùng dư minh thêm lên cũng mới chỉ có hai người.

Mà Tịch Nhạc cùng ân bạch hạc, là hắn phi thường xem trọng.

Trước trong thế giới, ân bạch hạc liền thập phần thần bí, hắn nhìn không thấu, nhưng không quan hệ.

Đến nỗi Tịch Nhạc, nhìn qua bình bình phàm phàm một thanh niên, lớn lên đẹp điểm, vận khí tựa hồ cũng hảo điểm.

Đều là thực tốt đồng đội.

“Như thế lâu rồi còn chưa tới.” Từ Tiểu Viên rốt cuộc nhịn không được mở miệng.

An tĩnh trong đội ngũ lúc này mới có người hồi phục nàng “Hẳn là nhanh.”

Lỗ Đông Hải ngẩng đầu, nhưng là nhìn không tới thái dương, vô pháp xác định cụ thể thời gian, “Hẳn là mau buổi chiều, còn có không ít thời gian.”

Nhưng là đãi càng lâu liền càng nguy hiểm.

Cái này rừng cây bọn họ chỉ ghé qua một lần, nhưng là khi đó cũng không có đi đến mặt sau, cũng không biết cụ thể có bao nhiêu đại.

Nhưng mà hiện tại không biết đi rồi bao lâu, kia tòa sơn còn chưa tới.

Từ Tiểu Viên chân đều bắt đầu đau, nàng từ tốt nghiệp đại học sau liền không còn có đi qua rất xa lộ, càng đừng nói loại này gồ ghề lồi lõm.

Còn có bao nhiêu lâu mới có thể đến?

“Ta đi mau bất động……” Từ Tiểu Viên khóc lóc kêu ra tiếng.

Tịch Nhạc ở nàng mặt sau, dùng khuỷu tay ngăn trở nàng phía sau lưng, lúc này mới không làm nàng té ngã, “Mau tới rồi.”

Từ Tiểu Viên biết đây là giả, bởi vì phía trước vẫn là rừng cây.

“Chúng ta đã đi rồi thật lâu, còn chưa đi đến cùng.” Lỗ Đông Hải cũng cảm giác không thích hợp, “Sẽ không đi không ra đi thôi?”

“Đông Hải ca!” Dư minh nhíu mày, “Loại địa phương này không thích hợp nói loại này lời nói.”

Liền cùng fg dường như.

Từ Tiểu Viên cơ hồ muốn mắt mạo kim hoa, cảm giác tiếp theo khẩu là có thể buột miệng thốt ra “Đi không đặng không đi rồi”, cắn răng.

“Tới rồi.”

“Tới rồi?”

Từ Tiểu Viên kinh hỉ mà ngẩng đầu, giây tiếp theo sắc mặt xuyến thành màu trắng.

Nơi nào là tới rồi ——

Đây là đến mồ!

Đi thông sau núi trong rừng cây có một mảnh mồ, đây là trước hai ngày đại gia liền biết đến sự, thậm chí còn biết cao minh, Lý diễm như bọn họ thi thể bị chôn ở chỗ này.

Nhưng chân chính đã tới nơi này chỉ có Tịch Nhạc cùng ân bạch hạc.

Phía trước là rậm rạp đống đất cùng mộc bài, mặt trên còn viết tên.

Từ Tiểu Viên sợ tới mức hàm răng đều ở run lên.

“Đi đến nơi này tới.” Tịch Nhạc sắc mặt không tốt lắm, phun ra một câu “Hoặc vòng qua đi, hoặc trực tiếp xuyên qua đi.”

Lỗ Đông Hải chần chờ, “Vòng qua đi thôi.”

Có quỷ trong thế giới đi mồ không phải cái gì chuyện tốt nhi.

Dư minh cũng là như thế tưởng, an toàn vì thượng, “Chúng ta đều đi rồi như thế lâu rồi, lại nhiều đi một chút cũng không có việc gì.”

“Không phải do chúng ta.”

Ân bạch hạc nói xong, đại gia còn không có tới kịp tự hỏi, liền thấy mồ đống đất bắt đầu nhúc nhích, không vài giây liền từ bên trong vươn tới cốt tay.

Mấy người vừa thấy, sắc mặt đại biến.

“Chạy mau!” Lỗ Đông Hải kêu lên.

Tịch Nhạc nhanh chóng quyết định “Sấn bọn họ còn không có ra tới, trực tiếp từ bên trong chạy tới.”

Như thế tảng lớn mồ, muốn vòng qua đi phải tốn phí một chút thời gian, chúng nó chỉ sợ đã sớm từ bên trong bò ra tới.

Dư minh bọn họ có chút do dự, bởi vì nhìn qua liền rất nguy hiểm.

Nhưng là thấy ân bạch hạc cùng Tịch Nhạc đã dẫn đầu tiến vào mồ, cũng bất chấp lại rối rắm, vọt vào mồ.

Bọn họ cả đời cũng chưa chạy như thế mau quá.

Sống chết trước mắt, Từ Tiểu Viên thậm chí lấy ra trước kia chạy 800 mễ thời điểm dũng khí.

Này phiến mồ mấy năm gian, phía trước phía sau vẫn luôn mai táng chết đi các thôn dân, không đếm được rốt cuộc có bao nhiêu người.

Những cái đó tay từ mộ phần chui ra tới, ở trong không khí lộn xộn, phảng phất là muốn bắt cái gì, thập phần kinh tủng.

“A a a ——”

Từ Tiểu Viên thét chói tai bị vướng ngã trên mặt đất, hơn nữa quá độ sợ hãi, ngay cả lên sức lực đều không có.

Cách gần nhất một bàn tay lập tức bắt được nàng mắt cá chân.

Này chỉ tay còn không có hư thối hoàn toàn, cánh tay thượng còn ăn mặc quần áo, huyết nhục mơ hồ, Từ Tiểu Viên khóc kêu không ngừng đặng qua đi.

“Đừng bắt ta! Đừng bắt ta……”

Nhưng là nàng sức lực đối với này chỉ tay tới nói bất quá là sái thủy.

Sắc nhọn tiếng nói vang ở trong rừng cây tựa như tiếng cảnh báo, làm lỗ Đông Hải bọn họ bước chân đều thả chậm một chút —— rốt cuộc muốn hay không cứu người?

Tịch Nhạc quay đầu lại, nhìn đến Từ Tiểu Viên ngồi dưới đất không ngừng duỗi chân.

“Không cần bắt ta…… Không cần bắt ta……”

Đang ở Từ Tiểu Viên tuyệt vọng thời điểm, liền cảm giác chính mình đột nhiên treo không lên, quần áo bị bắt thít chặt cổ.

“Còn không mau đi!” Tịch Nhạc kêu lên.

Từ Tiểu Viên treo nước mắt, mới phát hiện là chính mình bị ân bạch hạc lôi kéo quần áo túm ra tới, bất chấp nói lời cảm tạ, vội không ngừng bò dậy liền chạy.

Cái tay kia đột nhiên không, không ngừng ở trong không khí loạn trảo.

Một cái nông thôn mồ, lăng là chạy hồi lâu.

Phía sau đống đất đã hoàn toàn tản ra, rất nhiều thi cốt nửa người đều bò lên, liếc mắt một cái xem qua đi, thập phần khoa trương.

Nguyên bản giống như thâm không thấy đầu rừng cây, bỗng nhiên lộ ra điểm ánh sáng.

Tịch Nhạc kinh ngạc “Ra tới.”

Lỗ Đông Hải cùng dư minh cũng là nhẹ nhàng thở ra, nhưng là ngẩng đầu nhìn đến trước mắt cảnh tượng thời điểm, trực tiếp hít hà một hơi.

Bọn họ xuất phát khi là buổi sáng, hiện tại cũng đã tới gần trời tối.

“Thiên muốn đen, lại muộn liền không an toàn.” Lỗ Đông Hải thần sắc ngưng trọng, phun ra một hơi “Lên núi đi.”

Này tòa bị thôn dân kính sợ trên núi, xuất hiện cái dạng gì biến cố a.

Nguyên bản hẳn là xanh um tươi tốt một ngọn núi, hiện tại bọn họ mắt thường xem qua đi chính là màu đen sương mù dày đặc, căn bản nhìn không tới cái gì đường núi.

“Tuy rằng nhìn qua không tốt lắm, nhưng hẳn là không tìm lầm địa phương.” Dư minh lộ ra một cái tươi cười, “Đông Hải ca.”

Vẩn đục bất kham thủy vẫn luôn từ thượng du chảy xuống tới, xuyên qua rừng cây, cuối cùng chảy về phía mặt sau rách nát thôn trang.

“Nơi này thủy không phải giống nhau vẩn đục.” Tịch Nhạc cúi đầu.

“Không sạch sẽ.” Ân bạch hạc nói.

Vì cái gì không sạch sẽ, thiên quá tối, Tịch Nhạc thấy không rõ lắm, chỉ là cảm thấy khẳng định có nguyên nhân, đại khái là thượng du có cái gì.

Từ Tiểu Viên hỏi “A phương vì cái gì không ở trong rừng cây đem chúng ta lộng chết?”

Nàng hỏi ra tới không ai trả lời, lại nhắm lại miệng.

“Ngay từ đầu chúng ta đã bị đi theo.” Ân bạch hạc nói, thả chậm ngữ tốc “Nhưng là đến mồ kia thời điểm liền không có.”

Tịch Nhạc như suy tư gì.

Lỗ Đông Hải hỏi “Đã không có?”

Ân bạch hạc khóe môi câu hạ, “Khả năng sợ hãi đi.”

Sợ hãi cái gì?

Sơn Thần?

Lỗ Đông Hải tự giác chính mình không đủ thông minh, không nghe hiểu.

Sờ soạng lên núi là một kiện việc khó, còn hảo sắc trời không có hoàn toàn đêm đen tới, tựa như lúc trước bọn họ mới vừa vào thôn tử sắc trời.

Không biết đi rồi bao lâu, âm lãnh thổi quét toàn thân.

Tịch Nhạc gom lại quần áo, hắn vẫn là sợ lãnh, lại vừa nhấc đầu, ân bạch hạc đã đi ở chính mình phía trước, ngừng lại.

“Như thế nào không đi rồi?” Hắn lẩm bẩm hỏi.

Ân bạch hạc quay đầu lại, đem ngón tay đặt ở trên môi.

Tịch Nhạc im tiếng, nghiêng đầu từ hắn bên cạnh người nhìn về phía phía trước, đó là một cái sơn động, cửa động đen nhánh, như là bồn máu mồm to.

Bọn họ đến địa phương.

Ở cửa động chỗ sâu trong, có một cái mơ hồ bóng dáng.

“A phương.” Ân bạch hạc kêu một tiếng.

Hai chữ vừa ra khỏi miệng, mọi người đều ngừng lại rồi hô hấp.

Lỗ Đông Hải cùng dư minh càng là da đầu tê dại, giết như vậy nhiều người a phương có thể là thiện tra sao, chỉ sợ giây tiếp theo liền sẽ giết bọn họ.

Phía trước hắc ảnh thực nhỏ gầy, ở tối tăm sắc trời hạ càng là thấy không rõ, thẳng đến nó xoay người, nương cuối cùng một chút ánh sáng, tất cả mọi người mơ hồ mà thấy được đại khái.

Tịch Nhạc cũng không xác định.

Cái này là a phương sao? Như thế nào như thế tiểu?

Một cái người trưởng thành vì cái gì sẽ giống cái hài tử lớn nhỏ?

Từ Tiểu Viên từ đầu tới đuôi đều che lại miệng mình, tim đập như cổ, hô hấp ra tới thanh âm đều mang theo “” thanh.

Một trận âm phong thổi qua tới, Tịch Nhạc cũng chưa phản ứng lại đây, liền cứng lại rồi, hắn chưa từng cảm thấy như thế lãnh quá, thậm chí chóp mũi có thể ngửi được một cổ khó nghe hương vị.

Hư thối, tanh hôi dung hợp ở bên nhau.

Hắn muốn chết sao?

Chết ở cuối cùng phải rời khỏi thời điểm……

Tịch Nhạc không phải cái chờ chết tính cách, trong đầu vô số suy nghĩ hiện lên, tay nâng lên tới, đụng phải a phương, da người hạ hợp với xương cốt, một chút thịt đều sờ không tới, bén nhọn mà thứ tay.

Hắn gian nan mở miệng “Ngươi…… Trượng phu ở sơn……”

“Hắn ở dưới chân núi!”

Cơ hồ là đồng thời, một đạo thanh âm bổ xong rồi hắn nói.

Thê lương tiếng kêu đột nhiên vang lên, Tịch Nhạc liền cảm giác chính mình gông cùm xiềng xích nháy mắt biến mất, hắn cởi lực giống nhau mà ngã ngồi trên mặt đất.

Hắn trước mắt vựng đến lợi hại, che lại cổ khụ hai tiếng.

“Tịch Nhạc, ngươi không sao chứ?” Lỗ Đông Hải phất phất tay.

Vừa rồi kia cảnh tượng nhưng đem bọn họ sợ hãi.

Không có bao lâu, dưới chân núi biến truyền đến bén nhọn tiếng kêu, không phải một tiếng, mà là hai loại thanh âm, đan xen, một cái là phẫn nộ, một cái là sợ hãi.

Lỗ Đông Hải cùng dư minh vẻ mặt mờ mịt.

“Không có việc gì.” Tịch Nhạc nói, “Sấn a phương đi tìm nàng trượng phu tính sổ, chúng ta trước tìm gương.”

Hắn hướng bên cạnh sờ đến một bàn tay, nương lực đạo đứng lên, “Trong rừng cây cái kia giết vương lâm hẳn là a phương trượng phu.”

Bọn họ đã đoán sai.

Người không được đầy đủ là a phương giết.

Tịch Nhạc lúc này mới phát hiện đỡ chính mình chính là ân bạch hạc, đối hắn cười một chút, “Vừa mới…… Cảm ơn ngươi.”

“Không khách khí.” Ân bạch hạc nhướng mày.

“Đến…… Rốt cuộc chuyện như thế nào?” Từ Tiểu Viên hỏi.

Cái này huyệt động cũng không lớn, nhưng là thiên quá hắc, sờ soạng tìm gương thật sự không có phương tiện, vài người tễ ở bên nhau.

“Chúng ta lần đầu tiên từ mồ rời đi sau nhìn thấy chính là a phương, liền đương nhiên mà cho rằng hết thảy đều là a phương làm, trên thực tế cũng không phải.”

“A phương trượng phu đại khái là chết đuối, cho nên phía trước chúng ta lên núi khi trải qua nước sông mới có thể như vậy vẩn đục, trương tiến hẳn là cũng là hắn giết.”

“Hắn vừa rồi đi theo chúng ta, không dám lại đây chính là bởi vì a phương ở bên này, hắn sợ hãi bị a phương phát hiện, bị nàng bắt được.”

Tịch Nhạc nói ra chính mình suy đoán.

Dư minh đi theo hỏi “Kia a phương như thế nào chết?”

“Đói chết.” Ân bạch hạc lời ít mà ý nhiều.

Tịch Nhạc ừ một tiếng “Nàng thực gầy, da bọc xương.”

Sau núi trừ bỏ tế Sơn Thần khi có tế phẩm có thể ăn bên ngoài, không có những thứ khác, tế Sơn Thần mỗi năm mới chỉ có một lần, một người vô pháp căng quá một năm.

“Tìm được gương!”

Cái này sơn động vị trí thực hảo, nương ánh trăng thấu tiến vào một chút ánh sáng nhạt, một mặt có điểm cổ sắc gương trang điểm ánh vào mấy người trong mắt.

“Nàng đã trở lại.”

Cơ hồ là ở giọng nói rơi xuống đồng thời, đại gia quay đầu lại liền thấy được a phương thân ảnh, nàng đã cùng vừa rồi hoàn toàn bất đồng, thân thể biến đại rất nhiều, sưng to khó coi.

Một người nam nhân xấu xí gương mặt ở trên người nàng vặn vẹo kêu thảm.

A phương từ một cái nhỏ gầy khung xương bỗng nhiên biến thành giờ phút này quái vật bộ dáng.

Tịch Nhạc cũng không nghĩ tới như thế mau, xem ra a phương trượng phu làm người không được, thành quỷ cũng là cái không được, cư nhiên mới chống đỡ như thế điểm thời gian đã bị nàng dung hợp đến trong thân thể.

Từ Tiểu Viên chân đều dọa mềm, trực tiếp bò tới rồi gương trước mặt, lập tức mở ra nguyên bản tiểu xảo gương trang điểm biến thành bàn tay đại tùy thân tiểu viên kính.

Kính mặt là một đoàn màu đen, như lưu sa.

Mà ở Tịch Nhạc trong mắt, nguyên bản mặt trái còn có thể nhìn đến là gương trang điểm, chờ lật qua tới khi, hắn liền nhìn đến biến thành nhà mình toilet gương.

Khó trách ân bạch hạc nói nhìn đến là có thể nhận ra tới.

Tịch Nhạc tay một đụng tới màu đen kính mặt, đã bị hút đi vào, trong nháy mắt lại trợn mắt, đã lần thứ hai xuất hiện nhà mình toilet.

Hắn đã trở lại.

Trong gương, Tịch Nhạc thấy được a phương xuất hiện, phảng phất muốn lao ra gương, cuối cùng ngạnh sinh sinh mà bị cách ở bên trong.

Hắn sờ sờ cổ, còn có điểm đau.

“Không biết bọn họ ra tới không có……”


	15. Hiện thực ( gặp mặt. )

Tịch Nhạc là đi theo Từ Tiểu Viên cái thứ hai ra tới, trước khi đi chỉ nhìn đến lỗ Đông Hải cùng dư minh ở phía sau, ân bạch hạc không nhìn thấy.

Hắn hẳn là có thể ra tới đi?

Rốt cuộc thoạt nhìn là cái rất lợi hại người.

Tịch Nhạc nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, đi trước phòng khách, vừa lúc di động đẩy tặng điều tin tức, mặt trên thời gian cư nhiên vẫn là tiến trước gương thời gian.

Không có biến hóa!

Nói cách khác, chính mình bị trảo tiến trong gương mấy ngày nay thời gian, hiện thực trên thực tế là yên lặng?

Tuy rằng giống như không quá khoa học, nhưng Tịch Nhạc vẫn là nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Vừa ra tới phát hiện thế giới thay đổi, kia càng hoảng.

Di động như cũ là một phút trước tin tức, hiện tại xem lại có loại dường như đã có mấy đời cảm giác, có loại Trang Chu như mộng ảo giác.

Ngay cả hôm nay ở trong tiểu khu gặp được tự sát nhảy lầu sự kiện, hiện tại xem cũng như là mấy ngày trước nhìn đến.

Gương sau lưng rốt cuộc là cái gì thế giới?

Tịch Nhạc trở lại toilet mở ra đèn, gương đã khôi phục nguyên dạng, thậm chí ngay cả phía trước quỷ dị “Chính mình” cũng không thấy.

Nguyên lai từ trong gương ra tới, khác thường liền sẽ biến mất.

Lỗ Đông Hải phía trước nói, hắn là một tuần sau lần thứ hai tiến vào.

Hắn cũng có thể ở một vòng lúc sau lần thứ hai bị trảo tiến trong gương, chỗ tốt không biết, chỗ hỏng là khả năng chết ở nơi đó.

Nói đến nơi này, Tịch Nhạc lại nghĩ tới cuối cùng không có ra tới vương lâm.

Liền kém như vậy một chút.

Hiện tại thời gian còn sớm, Tịch Nhạc hợp lại hảo quần áo, rời đi tiểu khu, thẳng đến cách đó không xa siêu thị mà đi ——

Từ Tiểu Viên là hắn duy nhất một cái biết ở đâu người.

Siêu thị buôn bán thời gian muốn tới buổi tối 11 giờ rưỡi, sáng ngời ánh đèn lộ ra tủ kính, chiếu sáng bên ngoài đường phố.

Từ Tiểu Viên ngồi ở trên quầy hàng, thỉnh thoảng lại nhìn về phía cửa.

Bọn họ hẳn là đều ra tới đi, Tịch Nhạc hẳn là cũng ra tới.

Từ Tiểu Viên ánh mắt lại dừng ở kia mặt bàn tay đại tiểu viên kính thượng, đây là nàng mua dây buộc tóc khi chủ quán đưa tặng, ai biết cư nhiên là môi giới.

Nàng vừa mới tưởng ném, nhưng lại sợ qua đi bỏ lỡ thời gian.

Lỗ Đông Hải nói, ra tới người còn sẽ lại đi vào.

Đúng lúc này, môn bỗng nhiên bị từ bên ngoài đẩy ra, ăn mặc liền mũ áo hoodie thanh niên đi đến, thanh tuyển khuôn mặt vạch trần ở quang hạ.

“Tịch……”

Từ Tiểu Viên kinh hỉ mà đứng lên, nhưng là dư lại nói tạp ở trong miệng, không biết như thế nào nói tốt.

Tịch Nhạc cười cười, “Kêu ta Tịch Nhạc là được.”

“Hảo.” Từ Tiểu Viên gật đầu, “Ta vẫn luôn đang đợi ngươi, nhưng là lại không biết ngươi có thể hay không tới…… Đúng rồi, bọn họ đều ra tới sao?”

Tịch Nhạc nói: “Hẳn là đi.”

Từ Tiểu Viên dứt khoát đem siêu thị môn một quan, “Mặt sau có cái phòng nghỉ, chúng ta trực tiếp đến bên kia nói đi.”

Trải qua quá như vậy sự, nàng liền công tác cũng chưa tâm tình.

“Lão bản sẽ không khấu ngươi tiền lương?” Tịch Nhạc hỏi.

“Lão bản là ta thân thích, không có việc gì.” Từ Tiểu Viên xua tay, “Lại nói, ta hiện tại này biểu tình, có thể đem khách nhân dọa chạy.”

Phòng nghỉ không lớn, giống cái đơn người ký túc xá.

Tịch Nhạc đánh giá một chút, có cái ghế, liền ngồi xuống dưới.

Từ Tiểu Viên đóng cửa lại, thở ra một hơi, gãi gãi đầu: “Kỳ thật đi, các ngươi sau lại nói ta đều không quá minh bạch.”

“Ta trước kia chính là cái học tra, ngày thường tuy rằng thường xuyên xem cái gì phá án kịch, nhưng thật thể nghiệm, mới biết được cái gì cũng đều không hiểu.”

“Tổng cảm giác là vận khí tốt mới còn sống.”

Từ Tiểu Viên nói nhìn về phía Tịch Nhạc, “Đúng rồi, trong rừng cây…… Cảm ơn các ngươi.”

Tịch Nhạc nói: “Không phải ta.”

“Là ngươi cùng ân tiên sinh.” Từ Tiểu Viên trịnh trọng gật đầu, “Nếu không phải ngươi quay đầu lại, cái kia ân tiên sinh khẳng định sẽ không quản ta.”

Tịch Nhạc không nói chuyện.

Ân bạch hạc ra tay nguyên nhân hắn không rõ ràng lắm, không nghĩ tới Từ Tiểu Viên cư nhiên cho rằng là hắn duyên cớ, chính mình có như thế đại mặt mũi?

Từ Tiểu Viên cho hắn đổ chén nước, lại do dự mà hỏi: “Ta còn muốn hỏi hỏi…… Kia a phương cùng nàng trượng phu, rốt cuộc chuyện như thế nào nhi?”

Nàng cảm giác chính mình liền cùng ngốc tử giống nhau.

“Có giấy bút sao?” Tịch Nhạc hỏi.

“Có!”

Tịch Nhạc trên giấy viết bọn họ mười hai người tên, có một cái không quen biết cũng chỉ có thể sử dụng vô danh thay thế.

Chữ viết tinh tế xinh đẹp, hơn nữa hắn nghiêm túc bộ dáng.

Từ Tiểu Viên vừa thấy, liền nghĩ tới học bá bút ký.

Tịch Nhạc một bên viết một bên nói: “Nếu không đoán sai, một vòng sau chúng ta sẽ lại lần nữa tiến vào, phục bàn một chút đối với ngươi về sau cũng sẽ có trợ giúp.”

Đều là đồng đội, có thể giúp đỡ.

Tịch Nhạc tuy rằng là cái không quá thích phiền toái người, nhưng cũng không đến mức máu lạnh đến cái gì nông nỗi, huống chi mọi người đều là người.

“Ta biết, ta sẽ nghiêm túc nghe.”

Từ Tiểu Viên biết hắn ở giáo chính mình.

Tịch Nhạc ừ một tiếng: “Chúng ta đây liền từ lúc bắt đầu nói lên.”

“Chụp hỉ chúng ta đã biết, công cụ có cái chổi, trúc điều cùng gậy gỗ, cùng chúng nó tương quan chính là cao minh, đinh một phàm còn có cái này không biết tên đồng học, còn có trong thôn những cái đó đồng dạng cách chết người, có thể phán định chết vào a phương tay.”

Từ Tiểu Viên nghi hoặc: “Kia Lý diễm như đâu?”

Tịch Nhạc nói: “Phỏng chừng cũng là a phương.”

Hắn tạm dừng một chút, “Có lẽ là Lý diễm như nói qua cái gì lời nói, dẫn tới nàng tử vong, không thể khẳng định, nhưng có 80％ khả năng.”

Từ Tiểu Viên úc thanh.

Tịch Nhạc lại mở ra một tờ: “Chúng ta lần đầu tiên đi thôn ngoại, khi trở về chu duệ nói trong đội ngũ nhiều một người, cái này ‘ người ’ không đối chúng ta động thủ.”

“Vì cái gì không có động thủ, bởi vì không lý do.”

Từ Tiểu Viên hỏi: “Đúng vậy, vì cái gì?”

Nàng cảm giác chính mình như là đang nghe học bá giảng đề, trừ bỏ vì cái gì chính là vì cái gì.

“Bởi vì chúng ta không kích phát cấm kỵ.” Tịch Nhạc đáp án rất đơn giản.

Sở hữu chết ở a phương thuộc hạ người, đều là ở tại những cái đó trong phòng người, hơn nữa thời gian đều là buổi tối, trừ bỏ Lý diễm như bên ngoài, bởi vì Lý diễm như thế nữ tính, tử vong nguyên nhân cũng là bất đồng.

Cao minh chạm qua gậy gỗ, mặt khác hai cái bị cái chổi lộng chết chỉ sợ cũng làm cái gì, chu duệ chạm qua quan tài.

Bọn họ ở trong rừng cây vô pháp đụng vào cấm kỵ, a phương liền không có động thủ.

Có lẽ nàng đi theo bọn họ, cũng là tưởng tiến vào thôn tìm nàng trượng phu ở đâu.

“Chu duệ chết ở trong quan tài, kia quan tài là cho ai dùng, chắc là a phương, hắn có thể là ngồi ở kia mặt trên mới chết, có thể quy về a phương làm.”

“Trương tiến là ở trong nước bị phát hiện, lúc ấy chúng ta hoài nghi là bị a phương hù chết, thi thể bị ném tới trong nước, trên thực tế không phải a phương.”

Từ Tiểu Viên hồi ức một chút, trương tiến là một người rời đi, hắn như thế nào chết, trước khi chết thấy được cái gì cũng không biết.

Nếu trương tiến trước khi chết có di ngôn, chỉ sợ bọn họ có thể sớm hơn rời đi.

Tịch Nhạc kỳ thật cũng là hôm nay mới biết được trương tiến như thế nào chết.

“Hôm nay rời đi mồ sau, ta nhìn đến mặt sau có một cái sưng béo thân ảnh, ân bạch hạc cũng nói vẫn luôn có cái gì đi theo chúng ta, không phải người chính là quỷ.”

“Trong thôn đã chết vô số người đều bị chôn, từ đầu tới đuôi không có thi thể cũng chỉ có a phương cùng trượng phu của nàng.”

“A phương ngươi cũng gặp được, quỷ thân thể là sinh thời bộ dáng, nàng gầy đến cái loại này trình độ, đại khái suất là đói chết.”

“Kia trong rừng cây cái kia sưng béo quỷ là ai, thi thể bị thủy ngâm sau sẽ sưng to, hình thành người khổng lồ xem, duy nhất khả năng chính là đồng dạng mất tích trượng phu.”

Tịch Nhạc dừng lại bút, “Kỳ thật ta không xác định hắn có phải hay không chết đuối.”

Từ Tiểu Viên a thanh: “Cũng có thể là sau khi chết bị bọt nước sao?”

Tịch Nhạc gật đầu, “A phương trong nhà đồ vật đều còn ở, mép giường giày là lên giường trước bộ dáng, thuyết minh nàng trượng phu rời đi khi không kịp xuyên giày.”

“Hợp lý suy đoán hắn là sợ a phương lấy mạng, cho nên chạy, có thể là ban đêm trượt chân rơi vào trong nước chết đuối, cũng có thể là kinh hách quá độ, hù chết về sau bị bọt nước.”

“Duy nhất khẳng định chính là, hắn không phải chết vào a phương tay, cho nên hắn không dám tiếp tục đi theo chúng ta lên núi.”

Nguyên nhân chính là vì như thế, Tịch Nhạc mới ở cuối cùng thời điểm đối a phương nói nàng trượng phu ở dưới chân núi, kéo dài thời gian.

Bởi vì cùng bọn họ này đó không quan hệ người so sánh với, đương nhiên là nàng trượng phu càng làm cho nàng căm hận.

Từ Tiểu Viên bừng tỉnh đại ngộ: “Nếu là a phương lộng chết hắn, kia còn cần tìm cái gì, đã sớm trả thù xong rồi.”

Nàng lại mê hoặc, “Hắn vì cái gì giết người đâu?”

“Đều thành quỷ, giết người còn cần lý do sao?” Tịch Nhạc thuận miệng nói một câu, “Có lẽ chính là đơn thuần giết người.”

Từ Tiểu Viên bỗng nhiên kinh hô thanh: “Trước kia ta nghe lão nhân nói qua, thủy quỷ sẽ bắt người đảm đương chính mình kẻ chết thay.”

Khả năng trương tiến lá gan quá tiểu, trực tiếp bị hù chết, vậy đến lại tìm một cái, vương lâm liền vận khí kém mà bị tuyển thượng.

Nàng cảm thấy chính mình khả năng chân tướng.

Bọn họ lần này đã chết bảy người, có năm cái đều là chết ở a phương trong tay, dư lại hai cái mới là a phương trượng phu giết.

Từ Tiểu Viên lại hỏi: “Vì cái gì mặt khác bị giết người không có biến thành quỷ đâu?”

Tịch Nhạc không nhịn cười lên, “Nếu đều là quỷ, chúng ta đây khả năng đi vào ngày đầu tiên liền chết xong rồi.”

Phim kinh dị cũng không phải mỗi người đã chết liền sẽ biến thành quỷ.

Từ Tiểu Viên nói: “A phương cuối cùng đem nàng trượng phu…… Ăn, giống như?”

Nàng nhớ mang máng kia dán ở a phương thân thể thượng, không ngừng kêu rên kêu thảm thiết mặt quỷ, khẳng định là trượng phu không sai.

Tịch Nhạc thấp giọng nói: “Đúng vậy.”

Nàng muốn vẫn luôn trả thù hắn.

Sở hữu thống khổ đều là đến từ chính hắn.

Từ Tiểu Viên cuối cùng cảm thấy chính mình không phải có mắt như mù, “Hiện tại không biết như thế nào mới có thể cùng lỗ đại ca bọn họ liên hệ thượng.”

Lúc ấy quá khẩn trương, đã quên lưu tin tức.

Càng đáng sợ chính là, nàng không biết lần sau bị trảo tiến trong gương sẽ đụng tới cái gì sự, còn có thể hay không có lần này vận khí sống sót.

“Không có việc gì thời điểm nhiều chạy chạy bộ đi.”

Tịch Nhạc trước khi đi cho cái lời khuyên.

Rời đi siêu thị khi đã tới gần 10 giờ, hắn một người đi ở trống vắng đầu đường, không cấm nhớ tới trong tiểu khu nhảy lầu tự sát người kia.

Tịch Nhạc chạng vạng khi nhìn thấy tử vong tư thế rất kỳ quái, nhân vi rất khó làm được, nếu có quỷ, vậy có thể giải thích.

Cụ ông nói hắn cảm thấy người kia đã chết vài thiên.

Còn có gần nhất vài khởi chuyện như vậy.

Tịch Nhạc đánh giá này đó kỳ quái sự tình đều cùng gương có quan hệ, có lẽ chết đi cao minh, chu duệ bọn họ cũng sẽ xuất hiện ở tin tức thượng.

Tương lai hắn đã chết, nói không chừng cũng là.

Trong tiểu khu nhảy lầu tự sát chỗ đó đã kéo cảnh giới tuyến, trên mặt đất còn họa thi thể tư thế, hết mưa rồi sau không hướng rớt.

Người này ở trong gương tao ngộ cái gì, không thể hiểu hết.

Tịch Nhạc vào thang máy, lần này thang máy chiếu ra tới chính mình thực bình thường, không có lại quỷ dị mà đối hắn cười.

Thẳng đến chỗ rẽ vào hành lang, nhiều cá nhân.

Người nọ dựa vào trên tường, ăn mặc màu đen quần áo, lộ ra tới hai cái đùi thẳng tắp thon dài, cùng cổ đường cong giống nhau ưu việt.

Mấu chốt là, hắn đứng ở chính mình cửa nhà.

Thanh khống đèn ngay sau đó sáng.

Nam nhân chậm rãi quay đầu, làn da ở đèn chiếu hạ có vẻ quá bạch, là Tịch Nhạc thập phần quen thuộc mặt, thanh âm cũng rất quen thuộc: “Ngươi hảo, thuê nhà.”


	16. Chapter 16

Di động 1( lại lần nữa tiến vào....)

Tác giả: [Khương Chi Ngư](https://wikidich.com/tac-gia/%E5%A7%9C%E4%B9%8B%E9%AD%9A)

Nói thật, Tịch Nhạc đã thật lâu chưa từng nghe qua thuê nhà này hai chữ.

Ân bạch hạc mặt hắn nhớ rất rõ ràng, không ai sẽ quên một trương kinh diễm mặt, huống chi bọn họ còn ở chung ba ngày.

“…… Ân bạch hạc?” Tịch Nhạc lược có điểm chần chờ.

Chính mình ở tại nơi này hắn như thế nào biết đến?

“Là ta.” Ân bạch hạc ngồi dậy, ngắn ngủn mà ừ một tiếng, ánh mắt đánh giá hắn: “Không tìm lầm.”

Ly đến gần, hắn có thể nhìn đến Tịch Nhạc chóp mũi thượng một viên nhợt nhạt chí.

Tịch Nhạc phòng bị thoáng phóng thấp, từ hắn trước người đi qua đi, một bên hỏi: “Ngươi như thế nào biết ta ở nơi này?”

“Hỏi.” Ân bạch hạc nói.

“Ai?”

“Ngươi không quen biết.”

Tịch Nhạc nghĩ thầm này không phải tương đương chưa nói, tuy rằng mang người khác tiến trong nhà rất nguy hiểm, nhưng hắn cảm thấy ân bạch hạc hẳn là không đến mức hạ độc thủ.

Tốt xấu cũng là từng có đồng đội tình nghĩa.

Hắn giống như cũng không có gì đáng giá bị mơ ước.

Bởi vì một người trụ, cái này chung cư cũng không lớn, là Tịch Nhạc sở có được bất động sản thiên tiểu nhân phòng hình.

Hắn nghĩ nghĩ, chính mình còn có phòng trống tử thuê người sao?

Ân bạch hạc tiến vào sau đứng ở trong phòng khách một phút, liền ngồi ở trên sô pha, Tịch Nhạc cho hắn đổ ly nước ấm, “Bọn họ đều ra tới sao?”

“Ân.”

“Từ Tiểu Viên trụ địa phương ly ta không xa, ở một nhà siêu thị công tác, ngươi nếu có chuyện cùng nàng nói, ta có thể mang ngươi đi.”

“Không cần.”

Gương thế giới ngoại ân bạch hạc như cũ là lãnh lãnh đạm đạm.

Nói thật, Tịch Nhạc có điểm không biết rõ lắm như thế nào cùng hắn ở chung.

Bởi vì bọn họ trước kia sinh hoạt hoàn toàn không có giao thoa, cùng cấp với người xa lạ, sở hữu đề tài trừ bỏ gương liền không có khác.

“Như thế chậm ngươi tới thuê nhà, ta không hảo an bài.” Tịch Nhạc nói, “Không thuê phòng ở đều là không, cũng không quét tước quá.”

Hắn lại hỏi: “Ngươi không nhà để về?”

Ân bạch hạc gật đầu.

Tịch Nhạc có điểm hoài nghi, như thế trùng hợp liền ở từ trong gương ra tới thời điểm không có phòng ở trụ, kia trước kia đều là trụ nào.

Nhưng là ân bạch hạc căn bản hết chỗ chê ý tứ.

Tịch Nhạc nhấp nhấp miệng, “Đêm nay ngươi có thể ở nơi này, ngày mai mang ngươi đi xem phòng.”

Ân bạch hạc nhìn chung quanh vòng chung cư, trang hoàng cùng gia cụ đều là rất đơn giản, một chút dư thừa vô dụng đồ vật đều không có, trên tường liền bức họa chờ trang trí đều không có.

Nhìn qua cùng hắn tính cách không sai biệt lắm.

“Nơi này thực hảo.” Ân bạch hạc nói.

“Đây là ta tự trụ, không ra thuê.” Tịch Nhạc cảnh giác mà nhìn hắn, lại hỏi: “Đúng rồi, ngươi hiện tại có tiền sao?”

Không phải là không có tiền đóng tiền nhà, bị trước chủ nhà đuổi ra ngoài đi?

Liền tính là lớn lên đẹp, không có tiền cũng là không được.

Ân bạch hạc liếc hắn một cái: “Không có tiền như thế nào thuê nhà?”

Tịch Nhạc chớp hạ mắt, không hỏi lại.

“Ta buổi tối ngủ nơi nào?” Ân bạch hạc nhìn về phía trong phòng khách duy nhất có thể nằm, lại nhìn về phía Tịch Nhạc, “Sô pha?”

Tịch Nhạc rất muốn, nhưng là không được.

“Ngươi quá cao.”

Cái này sô pha lúc trước mua chính là tiểu nhân, ân bạch hạc nằm trên đó hai cái đùi còn phải lộ ở bên ngoài, hắn lại máu lạnh cũng xem bất quá đi.

Tịch Nhạc hoàn hồn, “Ngủ giường đi.”

Phía trước ở cái kia phá trong thôn, bọn họ liền cùng giường quá tam vãn, hai cái đại nam nhân mà thôi, cũng không có gì hảo rối rắm.

Nhiều gối đầu mà thôi.

Ân bạch hạc cười nhạt hạ, “Hảo.”

Tịch Nhạc rất ít nhìn thấy hắn cười, rốt cuộc lớn lên như vậy đẹp, ngày thường không thấy được, nhìn nhiều hai mắt mới dời đi tầm mắt.

Thấy hắn tay không tới, chỉ sợ thật là không nhà để về.

Tịch Nhạc cũng không hỏi hắn bi thảm hồi ức, trở về phòng nhảy ra tới chính mình mua tới còn không có xuyên áo ngủ cho hắn.

“Khả năng có điểm nhỏ.”

Quả nhiên, chờ ân bạch hạc từ toilet ra tới sau, Tịch Nhạc vừa quay đầu lại liền thấy hắn hơi ướt đầu tóc, còn có lộ bên ngoài cổ chân.

Nhưng mặt cùng dáng người đều hảo, liền rất giống những cái đó cố ý xuyên người mẫu.

Ân bạch hạc phát hiện hắn đang xem chính mình, đuôi lông mày nhẹ chọn, lấy ra tắm rửa trong quần áo di động, “Bọn họ liên hệ phương thức.”

Bọn họ?

Tịch Nhạc khom lưng qua đi xem, trong đàn trừ bỏ hắn còn có hai người, không cần tưởng cũng biết là lỗ Đông Hải cùng dư sáng tỏ.

Trong đàn mặt thực an tĩnh, hắn thêm đi vào không vài giây, liền có người phát tin tức.

Lỗ Đông Hải: 【 là Tịch Nhạc? 】

Tịch Nhạc: 【 là ta. 】

Nói vài câu sau, Tịch Nhạc từ cơm hộp phần mềm thượng nhảy ra tới siêu thị điện thoại, trực tiếp đánh qua đi, vừa lúc là Từ Tiểu Viên tiếp.

Chẳng được bao lâu, Từ Tiểu Viên liền bỏ thêm đàn.

Xác định từng người vị trí lúc sau, lỗ Đông Hải đề nghị ngày mai thấy thượng một mặt, Từ Tiểu Viên xem chỉ có bọn họ bốn cái đang nói chuyện, đánh chữ phát ra đi.

【 ân tiên sinh giống như không ở bộ dáng. 】

Tịch Nhạc nhìn mắt cách đó không xa ân bạch hạc, đầu ngón tay nhẹ điểm hồi phục: 【 hắn ở. 】

Từ Tiểu Viên: 【 ta nhớ không lầm ngươi là Tịch Nhạc?? 】

Tịch Nhạc: 【 hắn ở ta nơi này. 】

Từ Tiểu Viên nhìn chằm chằm trên màn hình những lời này lâm vào trầm tư, Tịch Nhạc từ siêu thị mới trở về một giờ không đến đi, liền cùng ân bạch hạc gặp mặt?

Hai người bọn họ còn ở cùng một chỗ? Phía trước liền nhận thức?

Kia phía trước như thế nào ở bên trong còn một bộ không quen biết bộ dáng.

Từ Tiểu Viên không nghĩ ra, dứt khoát không thèm nghĩ.

-

Từ trong gương trở về cái thứ nhất buổi tối, không có Tịch Nhạc tưởng tượng đến ngủ đến an ổn, mà là làm một giấc mộng.

Hắn phảng phất lại lần nữa về tới cái kia hoang vắng bần cùng tiểu sơn thôn, gặp được chết ở bên trong cao minh, chu duệ đám người.

Những người đó tử trạng hắn ký ức hãy còn thâm.

Thậm chí còn hắn đều còn không có cùng cao minh nói chuyện qua, liền ở đệ nhất vãn chết đi, nhặt xác đều là các thôn dân làm.

Tịch Nhạc mở mắt ra khi, bên ngoài trời còn chưa sáng.

Này vừa tỉnh liền không có ngủ tiếp, ân bạch hạc theo sát tỉnh lại, hai người ở trong bóng tối đối diện thượng.

“Ngươi có hay không nghĩ tới……” Tịch Nhạc nhỏ giọng hỏi: “Có lẽ ngày nọ, chúng ta sẽ cùng chu duệ bọn họ giống nhau, chết ở trong gương.”

Trong nhà nhiều cá nhân chỗ tốt chính là, có người có thể cùng hắn nói chuyện.

Tịch Nhạc trước kia đều là độc lai độc vãng một người, nhiều lắm có khách trọ vì giảm bớt tiền thuê nhà hoặc là đổi đồ vật cùng hắn liêu hai câu.

“Có.” Ân bạch hạc thấp giọng trả lời.

Tịch Nhạc lại phát hiện cái không tốt địa phương, đó chính là hắn lời nói quá ít, chính mình nói mấy chục cái tự, phải tới rồi một chữ.

Để ý hắn một không cao hứng, về sau nhiều thu điểm tiền thuê nhà.

“Ngủ đi.”

Ân bạch hạc thanh tuyến trầm thấp.

Ngày hôm sau buổi sáng, Tịch Nhạc tự nhiên tỉnh, đầu mùa đông ánh nắng ấm dào dạt, từ ngoài cửa sổ chiếu vào, chiếu sáng toàn bộ phòng ngủ.

Hắn híp híp mắt, đi ra ngoài khi vừa vặn gặp phải xách theo túi trở về ân bạch hạc.

“Bữa sáng.” Ân bạch hạc lời ít mà ý nhiều.

Tịch Nhạc úc thanh: “Cảm ơn.”

Chờ hắn triều toilet đi đến khi, ân bạch hạc thanh âm lại từ sau lưng vang lên: “Tóc nhếch lên tới.”

Toilet gương chiếu ra tới một trương trắng nõn mặt, còn có đỉnh đầu một dúm nhếch lên tới đầu tóc, phỏng chừng là ngủ đè nặng.

Tịch Nhạc sờ sờ cái mũi.

Như thế nào mỗi lần đều bị hắn nhìn đến.

Ăn xong bữa sáng sau, cùng lỗ Đông Hải, dư minh bọn họ gặp mặt phi thường thuận lợi, bởi vì phía trước bọn họ hai cái từ cái thứ nhất thế giới ra tới sau liền dọn tới rồi cùng nhau.

Gặp mặt địa phương ở một cái công viên.

Thấy Tịch Nhạc cùng ân bạch hạc cùng nhau xuất hiện, lỗ Đông Hải có chút kinh ngạc: “Các ngươi hai cái phía trước liền gặp mặt?”

Tịch Nhạc nói: “Hắn thuê ta phòng ở.”

Lỗ Đông Hải úc thanh, lại hỏi: “Vậy ngươi còn có phòng trống sao?”

Tịch Nhạc kinh ngạc: “Ngươi cũng muốn thuê?”

Lỗ Đông Hải cười cười, “Đại gia về sau đều là muốn cùng nhau đi vào, ở cùng một chỗ đương nhiên phương tiện, cũng tránh cho có cái gì tin tức kém. Chúng ta thuê phòng ở là đoản thuê, bởi vì không biết có thể sống đến nào một ngày.”

Tịch Nhạc gật gật đầu, có thể lý giải.

“Ta trở về nhìn xem.”

“Kế tiếp ít nhất có một vòng thời gian, chúng ta tính toán đi rèn luyện một chút, miễn cho về sau chạy lên đều chạy bất động.”

“Đúng rồi, chúng ta tính toán đi trước nhìn xem chu duệ.”

Tịch Nhạc bắt giữ đến mấu chốt tin tức: “Ngươi biết chu duệ ở tại chỗ nào?”

Dư minh gật đầu, nói: “Ta nghe hắn phía trước thuận miệng đề qua một câu, hắn là D đại học sinh, chúng ta đi trường học hỏi sẽ biết.”

“Chúng ta hiện tại đi chỉ có hai loại kết quả, một là vừa lúc thấy hắn thi thể, nhị là cái gì cũng nhìn không tới, đến đi nhà tang lễ cái gì.”

Lỗ Đông Hải đột nhiên hút điếu thuốc.

Việc này không nên chậm trễ, đoàn người thẳng đến D đại mà đi, trường học ở vùng ngoại thành, bọn họ đến đã là nửa giờ sau, cửa trường lui tới học sinh.

Ngẫu nhiên có qua đường học sinh thấy ân bạch hạc cùng Tịch Nhạc, còn trộm cầm di động ra tới chụp.

Dư minh nhân cơ hội ngăn cản một người đệ tử, “Xin hỏi các ngươi trường học có một cái kêu chu duệ đồng học sao?”

Đối phương biểu tình bỗng nhiên trở nên quái dị, sau đó mở miệng: “Các ngươi hỏi chính là máy tính bên kia chu duệ sao?”

Dư minh không rõ ràng lắm chu duệ chuyên nghiệp, tùy ý gật đầu: “Vóc dáng cùng ta không sai biệt lắm, không mang mắt kính, hẳn là.”

“Hắn tối hôm qua tự sát.” Học sinh nói.

“Tự sát?”

“Cụ thể ta không biết, các ngươi vẫn là đừng hỏi đi.” Học sinh không lại nói cái gì, quay đầu rời đi.

Dư minh trở lại trong đội ngũ đem việc này nói một chút.

Từ Tiểu Viên lập tức lên mạng lục soát D đại tự sát từ ngữ mấu chốt, tối hôm qua thượng Weibo thượng liền có người đã phát chuyện này, hiện tại đề tài đọc lượng rất lớn.

“Tìm được rồi, D sinh viên Chu mỗ tự sát, nhưng là trên mạng nói tự sát còn nghi vấn, bởi vì tự sát phương thức có điểm đặc thù……”

“Đương nhiên đặc thù.” Lỗ Đông Hải nói: “Rốt cuộc chu duệ là đi đường đi nhiều.”

Phỏng chừng cảnh sát bên kia cũng rất kỳ quái, một cái hảo hảo sinh viên chết vào đi đường quá độ, chỉ sợ sẽ điều tra ra là mệt chết hoặc là đau chết.

“Đi thôi.”

Rời đi D đại khi, dư minh bỗng nhiên nhớ tới không lâu trước đây, chu duệ còn ở cùng hắn nói tự hỏi lần này tứ cấp khảo thí sẽ ra cái gì đề.

Nhưng hiện tại tứ cấp còn không có khảo, hắn liền đã chết.

“Người khác chúng ta đều không quen biết, cũng không biết đang ở nơi nào, nhưng đại khái đều là tương đồng kết quả, ở bên trong đã chết ra tới chính là đã chết.”

Lỗ Đông Hải lời nói thấm thía: “Trước kia những cái đó ở trong gương xảy ra chuyện đều là như thế này, cho nên chúng ta mới muốn sống sót, bằng không ngươi bị lộng chết cũng sẽ bị trở thành tự sát.”

Tựa như Tịch Nhạc ở trong tiểu khu thấy nhảy lầu giống nhau.

Thế giới như thế đại, mỗi ngày đều có vô số người chết đi, mà hiện thực không hề liên hệ bảy người lấy bất đồng phương thức chết đi, không ai sẽ liên hệ đến cùng nhau.

“Hảo hảo tồn tại đi, có thể sống một ngày là một ngày, có lẽ ngày nào đó chúng ta liền thoát khỏi cái này phá gương đâu.”

Nói đến nơi này, lỗ Đông Hải ánh mắt chợt lóe: “Ta cảm thấy, này quỷ dị gương khẳng định là có cuối.”

Tịch Nhạc như suy tư gì, “Trực giác?”

Lỗ Đông Hải cười cười: “Không sai biệt lắm đi, cũng không nhất định.”

Cùng bọn họ tách ra lúc sau, Tịch Nhạc liền đi phiên phiên chính mình phía trước treo ở trên mạng phòng ở, phát hiện đều bị thuê xong rồi.

Nhanh nhất cũng muốn ở hai tháng lúc sau mới có thể không ra tới một gian, tổng không thể hiện tại liền đem khách thuê đuổi ra đến đây đi.

Tịch Nhạc quay đầu, “Ngươi tính toán làm sao bây giờ?”

Ân bạch hạc nghĩ nghĩ, “Ăn ngủ đầu đường?”

Tịch Nhạc: “?”

Ân bạch hạc không nói chuyện, chỉ là nhìn hắn, sau một lúc lâu lúc sau, Tịch Nhạc vươn ra ngón tay: “Chỉ có thể một tuần.”

Trụ một tuần, cũng là vừa hảo lần sau tiến vào gương thời gian.

Nhưng mà sự tình phát triển xuất hiện ngoài ý muốn, cùng lỗ Đông Hải nói không giống nhau, một tuần lúc sau trong gương không có biến thành màu đen, mà là lại xuất hiện “Chính mình”.

“Ân bạch hạc.”

Tịch Nhạc đứng ở toilet, kêu một tiếng.

Hắn nghe được ân bạch hạc đi tới toilet nơi này, nhưng là vẫn luôn không có vào, nhịn không được hỏi: “Ngươi như thế nào không tiến vào?”

Ân bạch hạc thanh âm bị môn cách đến sương mù mênh mông, “Thật tiến vào?”

Tịch Nhạc phản ứng lại đây hắn cái gì ý tứ, trực tiếp mở cửa, chỉ chỉ gương: “Thấy được cái gì?”

Ân bạch hạc suy tư nói: “Thời gian nhanh.”

“Hẳn là còn có ba ngày.” Tịch Nhạc suy đoán.

Hắn sau khi rời khỏi đây mở ra di động, bên trong quả nhiên lịch sử trò chuyện phiên không đến đầu, lỗ Đông Hải cũng thực khiếp sợ lần này vấn đề thời gian.

Tịch Nhạc: 【 thượng một lần, ta tiến vào trước gương, liên tục nhìn ba ngày “Chính mình” 】

Tịch Nhạc: 【 cho nên ta phỏng chừng, tiếp theo là ở ba ngày sau. 】

Lỗ Đông Hải cùng dư minh không có phản bác, hồi ức một chút, tựa hồ thật là như vậy, là bọn họ phía trước suy đoán sai lầm.

Chân chính bị trảo tiến gương thời gian ở xuất hiện “Chính mình” sau ngày thứ ba.

Lần này không có đoán sai, ba ngày sau buổi tối, Tịch Nhạc liền nhìn đến gương mặt ngoài biến thành màu đen lốc xoáy.

“Ân bạch hạc!” Hắn hướng ngoài cửa kêu một tiếng.

Không chờ ân bạch hạc lại đây, Tịch Nhạc cả người đã bị xả vào trong gương.

Tối tăm qua đi, hắn bất động thanh sắc mà đánh giá lên, trong sương đen tụ tập mấy chục cái người, cãi cọ ầm ĩ, giống chợ bán thức ăn.


	17. Chapter 17

Di động 2( “Phân biệt đến nhiều người.”...)

Tác giả: [Khương Chi Ngư](https://wikidich.com/tac-gia/%E5%A7%9C%E4%B9%8B%E9%AD%9A)

Mười mấy người trạm vị trí các không giống nhau, mỗi người cảnh giác mà nhìn bên cạnh người xa lạ, thỉnh thoảng lại đánh giá những người khác.

Tịch Nhạc tiến vào khi, tầm mắt mọi người đều nhìn lại đây, xem hắn giống như không có gì công kích tính lúc này mới dời đi ánh mắt.

“Ô ô ô, này rốt cuộc là cái gì địa phương a?” Một người nữ sinh khóc lóc hỏi, “Các ngươi là cái gì người a, ta không có đắc tội các ngươi đi?”

“Tuệ tuệ, ta xem là có người đem chúng ta mang lại đây.”

Nàng bị một cái nam sinh ôm vào trong ngực, hai người thỉnh thoảng sẽ thân mật mà nói hai câu lời nói, sau đó lại nước mắt lưng tròng mà nhìn những người khác.

Cách đó không xa một cái đôi mắt nhỏ nam nhân mắt trợn trắng, mắng: “Ngươi có phiền hay không a, vẫn luôn khóc, vốn dĩ liền rất phiền, ngươi còn ở kia ô ô ô, khóc tang đâu?”

Kêu tuệ tuệ nữ hài tử ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn một cái, đối phương thoạt nhìn liền không phải dễ chọc, nức nở thanh lập tức nhỏ giọng điểm.

Còn có tình lữ cùng nhau tiến vào?

Tịch Nhạc phía trước còn tưởng rằng chỉ có thể đơn người tiến vào.

Phía trước lỗ Đông Hải cùng dư minh đứng chung một chỗ, bọn họ phỏng chừng tới tương đối sớm, cùng hắn cách một khoảng cách gật đầu ý bảo.

“Không phải ta nói, này rốt cuộc là chỗ nào a, đó là sương mù sao?”

“Này sương mù đủ nghiêm trọng a, đều thành màu đen, chúng ta thành thị trong một đêm liền biến thành sương mù chi thành?”

Hai người nói chuyện thời điểm, Tịch Nhạc liền nhìn đến bên cạnh nhiều cá nhân, ân bạch hạc phủ vừa xuất hiện, liền đã chịu mọi người chú mục.

Tịch Nhạc đếm đếm nhân số, hơn nữa chính mình cộng mười hai người, tính thượng Từ Tiểu Viên tổng cộng bốn cái nữ sinh, tám nam sinh.

Cùng lần trước tổng nhân số không khác nhau.

Từ Tiểu Viên mắt sáng ngời, đang muốn đi tới, đã bị bên cạnh một cái cuộn sóng cuốn nữ sinh chạm vào hạ cánh tay.

Đối phương nhỏ giọng hỏi: “Ai, ngươi gặp qua hắn sao?”

Từ Tiểu Viên thuận miệng trả lời: “Chưa thấy qua, xảy ra chuyện gì?”

Cuộn sóng cuốn nhìn đăm đăm, cảm khái: “Không phải minh tinh đi, như thế soái, ta nếu là mang di động thì tốt rồi, chụp ảnh phát cái bằng hữu vòng.”

Từ Tiểu Viên: “……”

Lại qua năm phút, trong sương đen không còn có người xuất hiện.

Đại đa số người đều không phải rất có kiên nhẫn tính tình, có tưởng hướng sương mù đi, cuối cùng vẫn là có điểm nghĩ mà sợ mà đã trở lại.

Có ở đàng kia cảnh cáo người khác, “…… Ta còn có phi cơ muốn đuổi, các ngươi đem ta lộng tới nơi này tới không phải là muốn tiền đi? Ta nhưng không có gì tiền!”

Lỗ Đông Hải cùng dư minh liếc nhau.

“Người nếu tề, liền đi thôi.”

Dư minh phụ trách cho đại gia xoá nạn mù chữ: “Các ngươi chính mình cũng nên rõ ràng, là bị gương trảo tiến vào, chúng ta hiện tại chính là trong gương ——”

“Diễn điện ảnh đâu?” Có nam nhân cười.

“Mặt khác cũng không có gì hảo thuyết, chỉ cần chú ý một chút: Đây là cái có quỷ thế giới.” Dư minh lười đến phản ứng hắn.

Này cuối cùng một chút nói ra, cơ hồ không ai tin tưởng.

Nhưng là đối với phía trước bị gương trảo tiến vào nội dung, có ký ức một ít người biểu tình khó coi, rốt cuộc bọn họ là chính mắt nhìn thấy quỷ dị hiện tượng.

Dư minh đối với tân nhân cũng không có gì hảo tính tình: “Đến nỗi các ngươi tin tưởng không tin, cùng ta không quan hệ, nên nói ta cũng nói.”

Người bình thường xác thật rất khó tiếp thu sự thật.

Sương đen đã tự động tránh ra một cái lộ, nhìn đến có đường xuất hiện, ly đến gần mấy nam nhân đã đi đầu xông ra ngoài.

Không đến ba giây, tiếng kêu vang lên.

“Đây là cái gì địa phương quỷ quái!”

“Ta không phải ở sân bay sao?!”

Tịch Nhạc cùng ân bạch hạc cùng nhau cùng lỗ Đông Hải bọn họ hội hợp, cộng thêm vừa mới cọ lại đây Từ Tiểu Viên, một đạo đi ra sương đen.

Cùng lần trước hoang dã đường đất bất đồng, bọn họ đi ra sương đen sau, chung quanh rộng mở thông suốt, nơi xa cao ốc building san sát.

Quen thuộc thành thị bối cảnh luôn là làm người an tâm điểm.

Chỉ là cùng bình thường thế giới bất đồng, trên đường phố cũng không một người, trống rỗng thành thị giống như là chỉ có bọn họ tồn tại.

Bọn họ hiện tại đang đứng ở một đống lâu trước.

Này đống lâu thoạt nhìn cùng bình thường chung cư lâu cũng không có gì khác nhau, phía trước còn có một cái lẻ loi bảo an đình.

Chẳng được bao lâu, có cái dẫm lên giày cao gót nữ nhân phủng cái hộp đi đến mọi người trước mặt, trắng bệch mặt, tối om một đôi mắt.

“Thể nghiệm người đều đến đông đủ đi, mỗi người lãnh một bộ di động.”

Nàng đem hộp mở ra, bên trong phóng giống nhau như đúc mười hai bộ di động, bộ dáng mới tinh, nhìn dáng vẻ như là mới vừa mua.

Một cái ham món lợi nhỏ nam nhân đôi mắt nhỏ vừa chuyển, lập tức duỗi tay cầm một bộ, hưng phấn lên: “Hắc hắc, bạch đến di động mới!”

Những người khác đều không dám động, trên đời này không miễn phí cơm trưa.

Nữ nhân thẳng tắp mà đứng ở nơi đó, sắc mặt trắng bệch, bị nàng nhìn trúng liền sau lưng phát mao, thật sự là đồ mấy tầng kem nền mặt cũng chưa như thế đáng sợ.

Ân bạch hạc rũ mắt, “Lấy.”

Di động là giống nhau, cũng không có gì hảo chọn, Tịch Nhạc tùy tay cầm một bộ.

Chờ mỗi người đều bắt được tay, nữ nhân lúc này mới lộ ra một cái tươi cười tiếp tục nói: “Phòng đã cho các ngươi chuẩn bị tốt. Chúng ta công ty chuẩn bị tuyên bố di động mới yêu cầu các ngươi phản hồi, ngày mai buổi sáng ta sẽ đến hỏi di động mới thể nghiệm kết quả.”

Nàng quét về phía mọi người, “Nhớ rõ, nhất định phải thể nghiệm.”

Nói xong lời cuối cùng mấy chữ, nữ nhân thanh âm có điểm băng.

Chờ nàng rời đi sau, lỗ Đông Hải mới nói: “Nghe nàng lời nói, chúng ta lần này như là bị mời đến thể nghiệm di động mới.”

Thực đặc biệt, cũng rất kỳ quái.

Dẫn đầu cầm di động đôi mắt nhỏ đã chơi đến nhập thần, “Công năng không tồi a, thực lưu sướng, ai, các ngươi WeChat nhiều ít a?”

Không ai để ý đến hắn.

Tịch Nhạc cảm thấy thế giới này thoạt nhìn thực không giống nhau, trước kia ở thôn hoang vắng, vừa thấy chính là rất nguy hiểm, nhưng nơi này cho tới bây giờ đều thực bình thường.

Hắn hiện tại còn không rõ ràng lắm, rốt cuộc là sắp vào ở chung cư có vấn đề, vẫn là làm cho bọn họ thể nghiệm di động có vấn đề.

Di động mới sẽ có cái gì vấn đề?

-

Nơi xa hoàng hôn ánh chiều tà bao phủ chỉnh đống chung cư lâu.

Mười hai người đứng ở chung cư lâu trước, cuối cùng vẫn là dư minh đi bảo an đình tra xét, bên trong không ai, phóng sáu đem chìa khóa.

Hắn cầm trở về, “Hiển nhiên, làm chính chúng ta phân phối.”

Nhân số thượng tự nhiên là hai người một gian phòng, chìa khóa thượng viết số nhà, lầu 4 có bốn đem chìa khóa, dư lại hai thanh là ở lầu 5.

Nhưng từng người phân phối khi xuất hiện mâu thuẫn, kia đối tiểu tình lữ yêu cầu muốn trụ một gian phòng: “Ai biết các ngươi sẽ làm cái gì?”

Những người khác đều vô ngữ mà nhìn bọn họ.

Trên thực tế không ai nguyện ý cùng người xa lạ trụ cùng nhau, cho nên liền đề nghị đi vào trước, nói không chừng bên trong có dư thừa phòng trống tử.

Chung cư này lâu cũng không tân, nhưng cũng không phá, bên trong không có gác cổng, đi vào đi là có thể nhìn đến một bộ thang máy.

Cuối cùng một cái tiến vào chính là cái kia đôi mắt nhỏ nam, hắn vẫn luôn ở chơi di động, ở hắn cuối cùng một lần nhấc chân sau, chung cư lâu đại môn đột nhiên khép lại.

Đại gia cả kinh, sôi nổi qua đi mở cửa.

Nhưng sự tình cũng không như ý, cửa này như là bị dính thượng giống nhau, cửa kính ngoại nhìn không thấy một người, tịch liêu đến làm nhân tâm sinh khiếp đảm.

“Xem ra là không nghĩ làm chúng ta đi ra ngoài.” Tịch Nhạc nói.

Thang máy không lớn, chỉ có thể thượng mười một cá nhân, thực tiêu chuẩn quy cách, cho dù có người không biết rõ ràng tình huống cũng không nghĩ bị đơn độc dư lại tới.

Cùng đại bộ đội đi cùng nhau đương nhiên là tốt.

Lỗ Đông Hải nói: “Một nửa một nửa.”

Không có khả năng tại đây ngay từ đầu liền chiết một nửa người.

Thang máy có chút cũ xưa, bên trong dán không ít giấy, có bệnh viện dòng người quảng cáo, còn có bán phòng ở quảng cáo, thông cống thoát nước điện thoại.

Chung cư lâu tổng cộng lầu sáu, nhị, tam con số cái nút không biết bị ai moi rớt, lộ ra tới đen như mực lỗ nhỏ.

“Trước thượng lầu 4.”

Nói như vậy, ở phim kinh dị đi thang máy đều không phải cái gì hảo lựa chọn.

Thang máy đương địa phương chậm rãi thượng lầu 4, môn ngay sau đó mở ra, đen như mực hành lang xuất hiện ở trước mặt mọi người.

Tiểu tình lữ đi trước đi ra ngoài, qua lại mà nhìn xung quanh, còn dậm dậm chân, theo sau cuối một trản mờ nhạt phát ám thanh khống đèn sáng.

Bốn cái nhà ở lưỡng lưỡng một bên, cho nhau đối diện.

Màu đỏ thắm đại môn cùng màu trắng phát hoàng vách tường nhan sắc đối lập tiên minh, thang máy khoảng cách vách tường là thang lầu gian, đã bị khóa lại.

Trên hành lang không biết nơi nào thổi phong, xoay chuyển ở mọi người bên người.

“Nhìn qua trừ bỏ cũ điểm, cũng không có gì sao.” Tuệ tuệ nhỏ giọng nói: “Hoàng vũ, nếu không ngươi cùng những người khác trụ đi, ta cùng nữ sinh trụ.”

“Cùng nhau đi.” Bạn trai hoàng vũ cự tuyệt.

“Ta còn không biết suy nghĩ của ngươi.” Tuệ tuệ trừng hắn một cái, “Ta muốn cùng nữ sinh trụ cùng nhau, như vậy hảo phân phối.”

Hoàng vũ đành phải đồng ý.

Chẳng được bao lâu, dưới lầu vài người cũng cưỡi thang máy đi lên, nhìn đến tối tăm hành lang, lỗ Đông Hải biểu tình không được tốt.

Nơi này tuyệt đối có vấn đề.

Vẫn luôn nói chính mình ở sân bay nam nhân hỏi: “Ai trụ lầu 4, ai trụ lầu 5?”

Mọi người đều tưởng trụ lầu 4, bởi vì nơi này trụ người nhiều, liền tính đến lúc đó có cái gì sự tình phát sinh cũng hảo xin giúp đỡ.

Nhận thức người tự nhiên tưởng trụ cùng nhau.

Một đám người ngươi nhìn xem ta, ta nhìn xem ngươi, cuối cùng dư minh mở miệng: “Chơi đoán số, lòng bàn tay mu bàn tay, tùy tiện.”

Trừ bỏ bọn họ nhận thức người, Từ Tiểu Viên cũng muốn tham dự lòng bàn tay mu bàn tay, cuối cùng nàng cùng cái kia tình lữ trung bạn gái cùng nhau trụ.

Đôi mắt nhỏ cùng sân bay nam trụ cùng nhau, còn có cái vẫn luôn chưa nói nói chuyện người câm nam cùng hoàng vũ trụ cùng nhau.

Sau đó chính là tuyển trụ lầu 4 người.

Tịch Nhạc cùng ân bạch hạc tựa hồ vận khí không được tốt, trụ tới rồi lầu 5, đồng dạng còn có Từ Tiểu Viên cùng tuệ tuệ, dư lại toàn bộ trụ lầu 4.

Trước khi đi, Tịch Nhạc dặn dò lỗ Đông Hải: “Nhất định phải chú ý an toàn.”

Lỗ Đông Hải là tay già đời, tự nhiên biết nguy hiểm: “Ân, chờ lát nữa nếu có thể ra cửa, ta sẽ đi trên lầu tìm các ngươi.”

Rốt cuộc còn phải biết rõ ràng di động là cái gì tình huống.

Tịch Nhạc cùng ân bạch hạc lên lầu, lầu 5 cùng lầu 4 không có gì bất đồng, chìa khóa cấp tới gần thang máy hai hộ.

Từ Tiểu Viên nói: “Vạn nhất đã xảy ra chuyện, chạy lên cũng gần điểm.”

Ân bạch hạc ừ một tiếng, lại nói: “Quỷ cũng có thể đi thang máy đi lên.”

Từ Tiểu Viên tưởng tượng một chút cái kia hình ảnh, bị dọa đến run bần bật.

Tuy rằng nghe tới thực đáng sợ, nhưng cũng không phải không thể nào, chỉ là chìa khóa cấp chính là này hai gian, cần thiết trụ.

Phòng là đơn người chung cư lớn nhỏ, cùng trường học ký túc xá có chút giống, sạch sẽ, hai trương giường đơn, một cái tủ quần áo, còn có cái buồng vệ sinh, không có phòng bếp.

“Tổng không đến mức làm chúng ta không ăn không uống.” Tịch Nhạc suy đoán, “Dưới lầu khả năng có nhà ăn, lầu một chúng ta còn không có xem.”

Hắn đi hướng tủ quần áo, tự hỏi rốt cuộc là mở ra vẫn là không khai.

Cuối cùng vẫn là duỗi tay mở ra, bên trong không phải trống không, có một bộ tẩy đến trắng bệch ô vuông áo sơmi cùng quần túi hộp, nam sĩ xuyên.

Hắn có điểm hoài nghi nơi này phía trước trụ chính là lập trình viên.

Rốt cuộc nơi này vừa thấy chính là kia di động công ty ký túc xá, lập trình viên ở nơi này cũng hợp tình hợp lý, chính là lúc gần đi như thế nào quần áo đều không mang theo đi.

Tịch Nhạc đi đến bên cửa sổ, từ chung cư cửa sổ ra bên ngoài xem, toàn bộ thành thị đều trong bóng đêm, phảng phất này đống lâu cô lập tồn tại.

Duy nhất sáng lên chính là dưới lầu bảo an đình, bên trong như cũ không có một bóng người.

Hắn quay đầu lại, phát hiện ân bạch hạc ngồi ở trên giường chơi di động.

Đến bây giờ Tịch Nhạc đều còn không có không xuống dưới hảo hảo kiểm tra di động, dứt khoát ngồi vào hắn bên cạnh, cũng đưa điện thoại di động khai cơ.

Di động mới bên trong chuẩn bị một ít app cùng phần mềm đều có, tỷ như WeChat từ từ, album là chỗ trống.

“Là tân.” Ân bạch hạc nói.

Tịch Nhạc dẫn đầu mở ra wifi, qua vài giây, internet cư nhiên biểu hiện liên tiếp thành công, tín hiệu mãn cách.

“Có võng.”

Nhưng là chờ Tịch Nhạc đi ứng dụng thị trường tìm tòi một ít mặt khác app khi, phát hiện tìm tòi là có thể, nhưng vô pháp download.

Tương đương nói, bọn họ có thể sử dụng cũng chỉ có ban đầu có này đó app.

Tịch Nhạc đổ bộ chính mình WeChat, mặt trên còn có một phút trước lỗ Đông Hải phát tới tin tức: 【 có thể thu được? 】

Tịch Nhạc trở về cái thu được.

Đối diện trong phòng, Từ Tiểu Viên đang ở trong phòng chuyển tỉ mỉ kiểm tra toàn bộ nhà ở, tuệ tuệ tắc ngồi ở giường đơn thượng chơi di động.

“…… Cái gì phá di động, cư nhiên không thể download…… Camera còn không thể mỹ nhan, hiện tại di động đều tự mang mỹ nhan được không…… Ai cư nhiên có mỹ nhan camera!”

Nàng kinh hỉ mà cười rộ lên.

Tuệ tuệ không tính toán cùng Từ Tiểu Viên nói chuyện, mở ra mỹ nhan camera tự chụp hình thức, tránh đi Từ Tiểu Viên, đơn độc tự chụp một trương thử xem xem hiệu quả.

Đánh ra tới ảnh chụp không tồi, nàng tính toán p một chút chia chính mình bạn trai.

Tuệ tuệ mặt mắt thường xem thực thanh tú, nhưng kỳ thật tả hữu không đối xứng, chụp ảnh đặc biệt rõ ràng, mỗi lần đều cần thiết tu đồ mới có thể phát ra đi.

Nàng hừ ca điểm đánh mặt bộ trọng tố công năng.

Màn hình di động thực mau biến hóa, ảnh chụp trung ương hai cái mặt bộ lựa chọn khung vuông xuất hiện, một cái khung trung là tuệ tuệ mặt, một cái khung trung là chỗ trống vách tường.

Nhất phía dưới còn có một câu nhắc nhở ——

“Phân biệt đến nhiều người, thỉnh lựa chọn một vị tiến hành mỹ dung.”

Màn hình trước, tuệ tuệ cảm thấy mê hoặc, ảnh chụp liền nàng một người, như thế nào khả năng phân biệt ra mặt khác một khuôn mặt?


	18. Chapter 18

Tuệ tuệ quay đầu lại nhìn mắt, cái gì cũng không có.

Chính mình phía sau chính là vách tường, Từ Tiểu Viên ở đối diện loạn đi, như thế nào chụp đều không thể đánh ra một người khác.

Đương có rõ ràng mặt khi, cái này công năng liền sẽ rà quét lựa chọn.

Nếu có một người, đương nhiên không cần lựa chọn, nhưng vượt qua một người, liền sẽ xuất hiện khung vuông, có bao nhiêu trương rõ ràng mặt, sẽ có nhiều ít cái khung vuông.

Tuệ tuệ tưởng không rõ, lui ra ngoài một lần nữa điểm đánh, kết quả vẫn là xuất hiện cái này nhắc nhở, dưới sự tức giận dứt khoát trực tiếp xóa ảnh chụp.

Ngày mai nàng đến hảo hảo nói nói này di động thể nghiệm cực kém.

Từ Tiểu Viên kiểm tra rồi toàn bộ nhà ở, cảm thấy này trước kia trụ hẳn là một nữ nhân, bởi vì toilet còn có thể nhìn đến trong một góc trường tóc.

Đến nỗi ở một cái vẫn là hai cái liền không rõ ràng lắm.

Phim kinh dị đều là nữ quỷ tương đối nhiều, Từ Tiểu Viên trong lòng là có chút sợ hãi, xoay người nhìn đến tuệ tuệ biểu tình, hỏi: “Xảy ra chuyện gì?”

Tuệ tuệ thuận miệng nói: “Này di động công năng không quá hành, ta liền tưởng p một trương ảnh chụp đều xuất hiện bug, quá kém.”

Từ Tiểu Viên hiện tại so với ai khác đều cẩn thận: “Cái gì bug?”

Nàng từ tiến vào chung cư lâu đến bây giờ còn không có mở ra di động, vẫn luôn ở kiểm tra chung quanh hoàn cảnh, hiện tại mới nhớ lại nữ nhân kia dặn dò.

Thể nghiệm di động.

Ngày mai buổi sáng muốn nói thể nghiệm phản hồi.

Từ Tiểu Viên lập tức mở ra di động, bởi vì là vừa xuất xưởng, cho nên hết thảy tin tức đều là chính mình thiết trí.

Lệnh nàng kỳ quái chính là, ở một khác bộ di động thượng đổ bộ WeChat cư nhiên không cần nghiệm chứng mã —— rất có vấn đề.

Nàng phiên đến điện thoại bộ, phát hiện bằng hữu tên.

Từ Tiểu Viên kinh ngạc mà trừng lớn mắt, dẫn đầu bát thông nhà mình điện thoại, nhưng đánh qua đi chỉ có nhắc nhở không hào thanh âm.

Không được.

Xem ra gương là cố ý.

Từ Tiểu Viên thực thất vọng, nhưng là nhìn đến lỗ Đông Hải phát tới tin tức sau liền nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

“Không có gì, chính là mỹ nhan camera có vấn đề.” Tuệ tuệ cúi đầu cùng bạn trai phát tin tức: “Ta rõ ràng một người tự chụp, còn làm ta lựa chọn một cái mặt bộ mỹ nhan.”

Nói đến nơi này, nàng vẫn là cảm thấy không thể hiểu được.

“Lựa chọn một cái?” Từ Tiểu Viên chợt vừa nghe không có phản ứng lại đây, vài giây sau mới hiểu được nàng ý tứ: “Ảnh chụp có người khác?!”

“Nói ta tự chụp.” Tuệ tuệ nói.

“…… Không phải.”

Từ Tiểu Viên nuốt nuốt nước miếng, đột nhiên nhảy ly tại chỗ, mở ra di động camera liền nhắm ngay mép giường tuệ tuệ, trên màn hình di động chỉ có tuệ tuệ một người.

Trống không, không người khác.

Nếu tuệ tuệ nói chính là thật sự, kia ảnh chụp chính là có quỷ.

Tuệ tuệ quái dị mà nhìn nàng: “Ngươi chụp ta làm cái gì?”

Từ Tiểu Viên đưa điện thoại di động ở trong phòng chuyển chụp, không phát hiện có cái gì kỳ quái đồ vật: “Ngươi một người tự chụp, ngươi nói ảnh chụp một khác khuôn mặt là của ai?”

Nàng hạ giọng: “Thế giới này là có quỷ.”

Tuệ tuệ cắn cắn môi: “Ta nhát gan, ngươi đừng làm ta sợ.”

Từ Tiểu Viên hiện tại không muốn cùng nàng tranh luận chuyện này, nàng càng lo lắng chính là chính mình trong phòng có quỷ sự, cố tình còn không thể đổi phòng.

Có quỷ lại nhìn không tới, so cái gì đều đáng sợ.

Đến tìm kiếm đại lão trợ giúp.

Trên hành lang đèn không lượng, Từ Tiểu Viên đóng cửa phát ra phanh mà một tiếng, nơi xa thanh khống đèn mới rốt cuộc lóe lóe.

Hành lang cuối tựa hồ có một phiến cửa sổ mở ra, đang bị gió thổi đến đánh vào khung thượng, không ngừng phát ra âm thanh.

Trên tường dán quảng cáo đã sắp rơi xuống, còn có thể thấy màu đỏ tự thể, không biết viết cái gì.

Từ Tiểu Viên tò mò lại sợ hãi, nơi này trước kia trụ đều là cái gì người? Cách vách trong phòng mặt còn có hay không người.

Quan trọng nhất chính là, này đó trong phòng trước kia có hay không chết hơn người?

Nàng vừa ly khai, trong phòng cũng chỉ dư lại tuệ tuệ một người.

Tuệ tuệ đi toilet đi phóng thủy rửa tay, không biết có phải hay không chung cư thủy quản lão hoá duyên cớ, bên trong ra thủy rất chậm, một chút một chút mà tuôn ra tới, còn phát hoàng.

Bồn rửa tay thượng cũng là dơ hề hề, nàng miễn cưỡng giặt sạch tay, ngẩng đầu khi liền nhìn đến gương, gương mặt ngoài thực dơ, còn có một cái cái khe.

Tuệ tuệ lắc lắc trên tay bọt nước chuẩn bị đi ra ngoài, tầm mắt tự nhiên mà vậy mà liền rơi xuống đối diện giường đơn thượng.

Hai trương giường là trên dưới phô bày biện, chung cư chỉ có một chiếc đèn, ánh sáng bị mặt trên giường che đậy, phía dưới kia trương giường một nửa đều ẩn ở trong bóng tối.

Nàng đi đến mép giường, chuẩn bị ngồi xuống khi lại ngừng ở giữa không trung.

Chính mình vừa rồi ảnh chụp là thật sự ra bug sao?

Tuệ tuệ nhãn trước hiện lên kia một câu “Phân biệt đến nhiều người” nhắc nhở, còn có Từ Tiểu Viên lặp lại câu kia “Thế giới này có quỷ” nói.

Sau đó…… Bắt đầu mạc danh da đầu tê dại.

Nàng trước nay không gặp phải quá mỹ nhan camera xuất hiện mặt bộ tuyển khung chỗ trống bug.

Bình thường tình huống là vài cá nhân ở ảnh chụp, nhưng bởi vì không đủ rõ ràng cho nên rà quét không ra, nơi nào có vô mặt bị lựa chọn?

Chỗ trống trên vách tường bị quét ra tới chính là cái gì mặt?

Tuệ tuệ lui về phía sau, mở ra di động nhắm ngay vừa rồi vị trí một lần nữa chụp ảnh, rồi sau đó tu đồ điểm đánh mỹ nhan liền mạch lưu loát.

Một cái khung.

Tuệ tuệ thở phào một hơi, quả nhiên là bug đi.

Di động mới xuất hiện cái gì bug hẳn là đều thực bình thường đi, bằng không còn muốn bọn họ này đó di động thể nghiệm giả làm cái gì.

Nhưng mặc kệ như thế nào tưởng, nàng đều có điểm không đế.

“Ong ong.”

Di động đột nhiên chấn động lên, ở an tĩnh trong phòng có vẻ thập phần đột ngột.

Tuệ tuệ bị dọa nhảy dựng, thiếu chút nữa không cầm chắc di động, sau đó mới phát hiện là bạn trai phát tới tin tức: 【 ta tới tìm ngươi! 】

Tuệ tuệ lộ ra một cái mỉm cười: 【 hảo. 】

Nàng hiện tại có điểm hối hận bất hòa bạn trai trụ cùng nhau, như thế nào hoà giải chính mình bạn trai trụ đều tương đối an toàn.

-

Đối diện.

Từ Tiểu Viên tiến nhà ở liền đem tuệ tuệ sự tình nói, thực lo lắng: “Ta buổi tối cùng nàng trụ cùng nhau có thể hay không xảy ra chuyện a?”

Trong gương thế giới cấm kỵ ngay từ đầu ai cũng không biết.

Tựa như thượng một lần, không ai biết chạm vào những cái đó gậy gỗ sẽ xảy ra chuyện, cao minh chính mình cũng không biết, chu duệ cũng không biết ngồi quan tài liền sẽ chết.

Có lẽ chụp ảnh đâm quỷ chính là tử vong điều kiện.

Tịch Nhạc nghiêm túc tự hỏi một chút: “Hẳn là sẽ không, lúc trước cao minh cùng chu duệ ở cùng một chỗ, nhưng đệ nhất vãn xảy ra chuyện chỉ có cao minh.”

Ân bạch hạc không nói chuyện.

Tuy rằng là an ủi, nhưng Từ Tiểu Viên khẩn trương một chút cũng chưa thiếu.

“Đúng rồi, ta thử di động, không có tạp, nhưng là có ta sở hữu ký lục điện thoại, hơn nữa điện thoại đánh không ra đi, ngay cả đăng WeChat đều không cần nghiệm chứng mã.”

Trước khi đi Từ Tiểu Viên nhớ tới chuyện này.

Cái này Tịch Nhạc vừa rồi cũng thử qua.

Hắn ngay từ đầu nếm thử cấp những cái đó khách trọ nhóm phát tin tức, tin tức vẫn luôn ở xoay quanh, nhưng là cấp lỗ Đông Hải cùng dư minh phát liền có thể.

“Bị hạn chế.” Ân bạch hạc rốt cuộc mở miệng.

“Ít nhất còn có thể cùng các ngươi liên hệ.” Tịch Nhạc trong lòng vẫn là có điểm khó chịu, nếu không phải di động thực mấu chốt, hắn sẽ không dùng.

Cái này trong gương rốt cuộc là cái gì thế giới, còn có thể làm được như vậy, vì cái gì lại muốn đem bọn họ đều trảo tiến vào sinh tồn?

Là lựa chọn, vẫn là đào thải?

Đúng lúc này, ba người di động đồng loạt vang lên thanh.

Là lỗ Đông Hải mới vừa phát một cái giọng nói.

“Lần này giống như không có cấp cụ thể thời gian, ta trải qua trước hai lần đều có thời gian, tỷ như lần trước, các ngươi cũng biết, nói ba ngày. Lần này chúng ta không biết muốn đãi mấy ngày, làm tốt vượt qua ba ngày chuẩn bị.”

“Bất quá mặc kệ mấy ngày, khẳng định sẽ có thời gian hạn định, tới rồi thời gian chúng ta còn không có đi ra ngoài, liền dữ nhiều lành ít.”

Điểm này mọi người đều rõ ràng.

Từ Tiểu Viên lập tức hỏi hắn: 【 biết chính mình muốn chết có thể tránh đi sao? 】

Lỗ Đông Hải hồi phục: 【 đương nhiên có thể, nhưng tiền đề là ngươi biết không, chúng ta như thế một số lớn người tiến vào, ai chết trước ai sau chết đều là vô pháp đoán trước đến, có thể bình yên vô sự, vận khí không thể tránh né. 】

Vận khí kém đệ nhất vãn liền sẽ bị tuyển thượng.

Đương nhiên cũng có chính hắn chạm vào tử vong điều kiện nguyên nhân.

Mặc kệ như thế nào, đệ nhất vãn đại gia trên cơ bản đều là sờ không được đầu óc, bởi vì hết thảy đều còn không có hiển lộ ra tới.

Ai sẽ là cái thứ nhất chết, không ai biết.

“Ta tương đối quan tâm chính là, này di động có thể hay không chụp đến quỷ.” Tịch Nhạc đưa điện thoại di động đặt ở lòng bàn tay thượng chuyển lên, động tác xinh đẹp đến giống biến ma thuật.

Nếu có thể chụp đến quỷ, vậy không phải ruồi nhặng không đầu.

Ân bạch hạc mặt vô biểu tình: “Khả năng.”

Tịch Nhạc đã thói quen hắn mỗi lần mấy chữ nói, nhìn về phía Từ Tiểu Viên: “Ngươi nếu không đi về trước, nói không chừng ai xuyến môn ai sẽ chết.”

“…… Ta hẳn là không như thế xui xẻo đi?” Từ Tiểu Viên hiển nhiên cũng liên tưởng đến cái này, kéo kéo khóe miệng, “Ta có thể đổi phòng sao?”

Ân bạch hạc nói: “Không thể.”

Từ Tiểu Viên: “……”

Lại không phải hỏi ngươi.

Từ Tiểu Viên lấy hết can đảm: “Vì cái gì không được?”

Ân bạch hạc nhàn nhạt nói: “Khả năng đổi phòng là tử vong điều kiện.”

Từ Tiểu Viên vốn định lại đây tìm an ủi, an ủi không tìm được, ngược lại bị dọa đến, trừng đến lưu viên một đôi mắt rời đi.

Tịch Nhạc nhìn nàng tiến đối diện, quay đầu lại nói: “Hù dọa nàng làm cái gì.”

Ân bạch hạc nói: “Hợp lý suy đoán.”

Cửa sổ bên cạnh là góc, ở không có cửa sổ này mặt trên tường treo một mặt gương to, vừa lúc đối với hai trương giường đơn.

Tịch Nhạc trước kia nghe nói, gương đối giường phong thuỷ không tốt.

Không biết nơi này vì cái gì như thế trang gương, đương nhiên cũng có thể là khoa học kỹ thuật công ty đều không quá tin phong thủy đi.

Trên lầu an an tĩnh tĩnh, dưới lầu lại rất náo nhiệt.

Trừ bỏ lỗ Đông Hải cùng dư minh phòng, mặt khác tam hộ đều mở ra môn.

Hoàng vũ cùng người câm nam trụ cùng nhau, đối phương tuổi tựa hồ không lớn, 17-18 tuổi tả hữu, một bộ tiểu bạch kiểm bộ dáng.

Hai người không lời gì để nói.

Hắn liền một bên cùng chính mình bạn gái nói chuyện phiếm, một bên xuyến môn: “Ai, huynh đệ, ngươi cảm thấy này chuyện như thế nào nhi?”

Sân bay nam cau mày: “Ta hoài nghi đây là một hồi thực nghiệm, là có người đem chúng ta bắt được nơi này, khẳng định ở đâu có cameras.”

Đôi mắt nhỏ thò qua tới gia nhập đối thoại: “Giống điện ảnh như vậy, quá xong mấy ngày liền cấp bao nhiêu tiền giải thưởng lớn?”

Sân bay nam là cái tinh anh, tại đây sao kém hoàn cảnh đã là nhẫn nại, trừu đến cùng đôi mắt nhỏ trụ cùng nhau, đáy lòng thực bực bội.

Hắn một phen đem cửa đóng lại, “Nghỉ ngơi.”

Hành lang cũng không khoan, hoàng vũ lỗ tai bị chấn đến sinh đau, thập phần vô ngữ, ánh mắt không tự chủ được mà nhìn về phía nghiêng đối diện.

Nghiêng đối diện là cuộn sóng cuốn nữ sinh cùng một cái hắc trường thẳng nữ sinh trụ, môn giờ phút này che, bên trong đèn sáng, có thể thấy hai nữ sinh đang ở nói chuyện.

Nơi này thời tiết cùng hiện thực bất đồng, cuộn sóng cuốn nữ sinh cởi áo khoác, bên trong xuyên chính là bó sát người áo lông cùng nửa người váy, dáng người thực hảo.

Bên trong người tựa hồ đã quên môn không quan, cũng không thấy bên ngoài, hoàng vũ nhìn chằm chằm cái kia phùng, xem đến không chuyển mắt, liền bạn gái tin tức cũng chưa chú ý.

Hắc ám trên hành lang, hắn càng thêm si mê.

Thẳng đến cuộn sóng cuốn xoay người, thấy hắn, một tay đem môn đóng lại.

Hoàng vũ thích thanh, trên hành lang bỗng nhiên thổi qua một trận gió, hắn cảm giác có điểm lãnh, nói thầm nói: “Ai đem cửa sổ khai.”

Nhưng là cửa sổ ở hành lang cuối, hắn cũng lười đến đi quan.

Cuối cùng một phiến môn đóng lại, mờ nhạt thanh khống đèn nhấp nháy nhấp nháy. Toàn bộ chung cư đều phảng phất an tĩnh xuống dưới, giống một tòa trong bóng tối cô phần.

Hoàng vũ trở lại trong phòng, bạn gái đã phát vài điều tin tức, đang nói cái gì ảnh chụp chỗ trống cái gì mặt, nhìn liền không thú vị.

Hắn tự nhiên sẽ không nói ra bản thân vừa mới nhìn lén người khác sự.

Tuệ tuệ: 【 ta hiện tại cũng cảm thấy giống như không quá bình thường. 】

Tuệ tuệ: 【 sẽ không thật sự có quỷ đi? 】

Hoàng vũ tùy tay hồi phục: 【 tin tưởng khoa học, này đều cái gì niên đại, nơi nào tới quỷ, chúng ta lại không có làm cái gì chuyện trái với lương tâm, có cái gì sợ quá. 】

Nhớ tới vừa rồi xuyên thấu qua kẹt cửa nhìn đến phong cảnh, hắn thở dài, đáng tiếc chính mình hiện tại có bạn gái.

Di động lúc này vang lên một tiếng.

Hoàng vũ vốn dĩ tưởng bạn gái tin tức, không nghĩ tới click mở là một cái tân bạn tốt xin ——

“Ngọt ngào thỉnh cầu tăng thêm ngươi vì bạn tốt.”

Đây là ai?

Hoàng vũ điểm đi vào, thu nhỏ lại chân dung chính là bối cảnh có điểm hắc, nhưng mơ hồ nhìn ra được tới là cái xinh đẹp nữ sinh tự chụp, ngũ quan xem không rõ lắm.

Càng mông lung càng có vẻ bắt người tâm, hắn tâm ngứa.

Này đống lâu còn ở người khác!

Hoàng vũ lập tức điểm đồng ý.

Đối phương lập tức phát tới một cái tin tức: 【 ngươi ở tại cái nào phòng nha? 】

Cư nhiên ở chỗ này còn có thể có được một hồi diễm ngộ, hoàng vũ đang định hồi phục, phát hiện chính mình nhớ không được phòng hào.

Hắn đành phải trả lời: 【 ta ở lầu 4. 】

Hoàng vũ vốn định lạt mềm buộc chặt một chút lại cấp cụ thể số nhà, kết quả đợi thật lâu, đối diện vẫn luôn không có hồi phục.

Mà ở một tường chi cách hành lang trung, đen nhánh một mảnh, thang máy dần dần thượng hành, con số ngừng ở “4” thượng.

Môn tự động mở ra, nội bộ không có một bóng người.


	19. Chapter 19

Lầu 4 bốn hộ môn đều nhắm chặt, nội bộ ánh đèn chút nào thấu không ra, an an tĩnh tĩnh, như là không ai trụ dường như.

Cửa thang máy chậm rãi đóng lại.

Hẹp hòi chật chội hành lang cuối một trận lại một trận mà thổi phong, đem không lao dán quảng cáo giấy thổi tới rồi trên mặt đất, lại cuốn bay lên.

Hoàng vũ: 【 ngọt ngào? 】

Hoàng vũ: 【 ngươi ở tại nào tầng nha? 】

Hắn đã phát vài điều tin tức, đối diện “Ngọt ngào” liền cùng đi tắm rửa giống nhau thần ẩn, hoàng vũ nhìn chằm chằm khung thoại nhìn nửa ngày, cuối cùng sách thanh.

Xem ra là đối diện nữ sinh hối hận nha, thật đúng là lãng phí tâm tình của hắn, nơi này lại nhiệt thật sự, còn không bằng đi tắm rửa.

Liền ở hắn tiến vào toilet đồng thời, trầm trọng thanh âm vang lên.

Đông.

Đông.

Còn ở bên ngoài bị hoàng vũ trở thành người câm tề ngộ nhíu nhíu mày, nghe tiếng đập cửa là cách vách, lúc này mới lại ngồi trở về.

Chính là cách vách giống như không ai mở cửa.

Đối diện vừa lúc là đôi mắt nhỏ cùng sân bay nam, tuy rằng không có cái gì hảo ngoạn phần mềm, nhưng đôi mắt nhỏ chơi di động chơi đến mê mẩn, hắn là cái trọng độ võng nghiện giả.

“Ai gõ cửa a, ngươi đi mở cửa.”

Đôi mắt nhỏ chủ động tuyển thượng phô, lúc này lười đến xuống giường.

“Chính ngươi đi.” Sân bay nam cũng không phản ứng hắn, cũng không nghĩ để ý tới những người khác, càng không muốn nghe người khác phân phó.

“Ta mới không đi.” Đôi mắt nhỏ lại nằm hồi trên giường.

Tiếng đập cửa bỗng nhiên ngừng.

Qua một lát, lại ở cách vách vang lên.

Bởi vì suy đoán đại khái bị trảo tiến trong gương thời gian là ở buổi tối, cho nên Tịch Nhạc mấy ngày hôm trước ăn cơm chiều thời gian liền trước tiên.

Di động thượng biểu hiện hiện tại thời gian là buổi tối 8 giờ.

Ở tiến vào thế giới này trước tiên, nhiệt độ không khí là có thể cảm giác được, thời tiết ấm áp thậm chí còn có một chút nhiệt, hẳn là mùa hạ.

Sau lại cầm di động, mặt trên biểu hiện ngày là bảy tháng mười một.

Toilet lâu dài không quét tước, cũng không phải nhiều sạch sẽ, hơn nữa tắm rửa lạc đơn cũng không an toàn, phim kinh dị rất nhiều đều chết ở trong phòng tắm.

Tịch Nhạc lấy bình sinh nhanh nhất tốc độ rửa mặt xong, ngồi ở trên giường chơi di động.

Trên thực tế này di động không có gì hảo ngoạn, bởi vì mới ra xưởng không có gì trò chơi phần mềm, hơn nữa ứng dụng vô pháp download, trên cơ bản liền chuẩn bị một ít app.

Nhiều lắm cùng các bằng hữu nói chuyện phiếm.

“Rầm.” Toilet cửa mở.

Ân bạch hạc dắt một thân hơi nước ngồi ở Tịch Nhạc bên cạnh người, Tịch Nhạc cảm giác có chút nhiệt khí, hướng bên cạnh xê dịch.

Tịch Nhạc quơ quơ mới tinh xinh đẹp di động, hỏi: “Ngươi nói là di động có vấn đề, vẫn là chung cư này lâu có vấn đề?”

Mờ nhạt ánh sáng dừng ở trên mặt hắn, có vẻ càng tinh xảo.

Ân bạch hạc tầm mắt hạ di: “Khả năng hai người đều có.”

Tịch Nhạc ngô thanh: “Có khả năng. Hôm nay cái kia đưa di động nữ nhân lớn lên rất giống quỷ, cùng chúng ta lần trước gặp được hoàn toàn không giống nhau.”

Lần trước trong thôn đều là người, lần này trừ bỏ một cái đưa di động nữ nhân bên ngoài, thế nhưng không có mặt khác kính người.

Hắn ngược lại loại này càng thêm khó giải quyết.

Bởi vì trong thôn đều là người, thuyết minh có thể hỏi đến manh mối, không có kính người, liền đại biểu hết thảy đều phải chính bọn họ đi tìm.

Tìm, ý nghĩa nguy hiểm.

Còn có hôm nay cái kia kêu tuệ tuệ nữ hài gặp được chuyện này, hiện thực có thể là bug, ở chỗ này chính là chân thật sự.

Nàng chụp đến quỷ là cái dạng gì?

Quỷ chỉ ở các nàng trong phòng sao?

Tịch Nhạc lại nghĩ đến Từ Tiểu Viên, mặc kệ như thế nào nói, chính mình nhận thức người, hắn tự nhiên không hy vọng sẽ xảy ra chuyện.

Đến nỗi những người khác, đều tồn tại tự nhiên tốt nhất.

Chung cư lâu an an tĩnh tĩnh, liền ở Tịch Nhạc muốn lâm vào chiều sâu tự hỏi thời điểm, bị một trận mơ hồ thanh âm bừng tỉnh.

Hắn theo bản năng động động, bị ân bạch hạc đè lại: “Là dưới lầu.”

Ân bạch hạc giống như so với hắn ngũ cảm càng nhạy bén.

Thanh âm chợt xa chợt gần, Tịch Nhạc nỗ lực mà dựng lên lỗ tai mới có thể nghe được một chút dấu vết, thực trầm trọng thanh âm, cùng trọng vật đánh vào cái gì đồ vật thượng dường như.

Này chung cư lâu kiến tạo tài liệu sợ không có gì đặc biệt, căn bản không cách âm, hơn nữa thanh âm rất lớn, dẫn tới bên này đều có thể nghe thấy.

“Đây là……” Tịch Nhạc nhỏ giọng hỏi.

“Gõ cửa.” Ân bạch hạc thanh âm không mang theo cảm tình.

Tịch Nhạc ngẩn ra, đại buổi tối, ai sẽ như thế kịch liệt mà gõ cửa?

Hắn lập tức giải khóa di động, cấp lỗ Đông Hải phát tin tức: 【 cái gì tình huống? 】

Qua một lát, lỗ Đông Hải mới cho hồi phục: 【 ngoài cửa có cái gì. 】

Tịch Nhạc: 【 các ngươi cẩn thận một chút. 】

Hắn nói không nên lời cái gì an ủi nói tới, làm hắn hiện tại đi xuống hỗ trợ kia khẳng định là không có khả năng, người đối thượng quỷ, tưởng cũng biết vô dụng.

Lỗ Đông Hải hồi phục: 【 còn hảo, gõ không phải chúng ta phòng. 】

Tiểu tâm là khẳng định.

Ngoài cửa chính là cái gì đồ vật, hắn cũng không biết, này kiểu cũ chung cư lâu không có mắt mèo, hắn không có khả năng mở cửa đi xem.

Trong phòng đèn sớm tại đệ nhất thanh tiếng đập cửa vang lên thời điểm liền đóng, hiện nay ô sơn ma hắc, phảng phất chưa từng có người nào vào ở quá.

Dư minh cùng hắn đều tránh ở môn một bên.

Hai người cũng chưa nói chuyện, sợ đem vật kia dẫn lại đây.

Này quỷ đồ vật vì cái gì sẽ đến lầu 4? Là bởi vì lầu 4 cách gần nhất sao?

Vẫn là có người đụng vào cái gì cấm kỵ?

Lỗ Đông Hải cùng dư minh là tay già đời, liền bọn họ trải qua hai cái thế giới mà nói, mỗi người tử vong đều là có lý do.

Đêm nay cái thứ nhất người chết, hẳn là cũng sẽ là như thế.

Tiếng đập cửa một lần lại một lần.

-

An ủi xong lỗ Đông Hải, Tịch Nhạc tắt đèn.

Trong phòng đèn một quan, toàn bộ phòng liền đen nhánh một mảnh.

Tịch Nhạc cùng ân bạch hạc tách ra ngủ trên dưới giường, hai người cũng không nói chuyện, càng có vẻ an tĩnh, thẳng đến thanh âm kia biến mất.

Là không thành công đi rồi, vẫn là đắc thủ?

Tịch Nhạc không biết, hắn hy vọng đi tốt nhất.

Hắn hạ giọng: “Ta cảm thấy thể nghiệm di động có thể là tử vong điều kiện, nhưng hẳn là không phải hôm nay.”

Bởi vì cái kia npc dường như nữ nhân nói ngày mai sớm tới tìm hỏi phản hồi kết quả, này còn chưa tới ngày hôm sau buổi sáng, liền tính cuối cùng một phút thể nghiệm đều có thể tính làm thể nghiệm.

Như vậy đêm nay sự là bởi vì cái gì đâu?

“Bởi vì di động.” Ân bạch hạc thanh âm càng thấp, lại có thể làm hắn nghe rõ.

“Đó chính là di động khẳng định có cái gì.” Tịch Nhạc lên giường lúc sau đưa điện thoại di động đặt ở gối đầu biên, không có tắt máy.

Hắn cũng thực do dự, tắt máy thoạt nhìn an toàn điểm, nhưng là liền thu không đến lỗ Đông Hải bọn họ tin tức, có lẽ sẽ bỏ lỡ cái gì.

Loại này lựa chọn đề làm hắn rối rắm.

Nếu di động có cái gì là tử vong cấm kỵ nói, kia quá phiền toái.

Hiện tại cơ hồ tất cả mọi người có võng nghiện, ở chỗ này lại không có mặt khác đồ vật có thể chơi, tự nhiên cũng chỉ có thể chơi di động, bên trong đếm tới đếm lui cũng chỉ có như thế điểm app, một giờ không đến là có thể toàn bộ thể nghiệm.

Cái gì thời điểm đụng vào cái gì cấm kỵ sẽ không biết.

Liền so ngày nay vãn tiếng đập cửa.

“Vẫn là đi ngủ sớm một chút đi.” Tịch Nhạc đưa điện thoại di động điều thành chấn động.

“Ân.”

Tuy rằng nói ngủ, nhưng như thế sớm trên thực tế hắn không có gì buồn ngủ, lung tung suy đoán khởi thế giới này quỷ có thể là cái gì.

Là tuệ tuệ chụp đến kia chỉ sao?

Ở lầu 5 này chỉ biết đi gõ lầu 4 môn sao, nếu sẽ không đi, kia khả năng lần này cũng không ngừng một con quỷ.

Lỗ Đông Hải hy vọng thứ này đừng tới gõ chính mình môn, nhưng càng không nghĩ liền càng ngày, rốt cuộc đến phiên bọn họ.

Hắn cùng dư minh trong lòng bàn tay đều là hãn.

Lầu 4 tổng cộng vào ở bốn hộ, này quỷ đồ vật gõ đệ nhất gia không mở cửa, đệ nhị gia chính là bọn họ, chẳng lẽ chân chính đụng vào cấm kỵ chính là chính bọn họ?

Lỗ Đông Hải trên trán bắt đầu chảy ra hãn, hắn thế nhưng không thể tưởng được chính mình nơi nào làm lỗi, tim đập tốc độ cực nhanh.

Tiếng đập cửa chậm rì rì, giống cây búa đánh vào hai người trong lòng.

Dư minh cùng hắn giống nhau cảm giác, hai người nguyên lai xưa nay không quen biết, một cái là đi làm tộc, một cái là làm việc tốn sức, công tác không chút nào tương quan, hiện tại lại thành huynh đệ.

Đối với quỷ đáng sợ, bọn họ so với ai khác đều rõ ràng.

Bọn họ chẳng lẽ liền phải chiết ở chỗ này sao? Đệ nhất vãn liền có chuyện?

Trầm trọng thanh âm tuy rằng có thể truyền tới trên lầu, nhưng cũng không phải thực rõ ràng.

Từ Tiểu Viên liền không nghe thấy.

Nàng vô pháp đổi phòng, hơn nữa bởi vì tuệ tuệ chụp ảnh đâm quỷ chuyện này, cơ hồ là trở lại phòng trong nháy mắt liền cùng nàng ngăn cách khoảng cách.

Chính mình lại không thể cứu người, cũng chỉ có thể tự cứu.

Tốt nhất là tuệ tuệ chụp ảnh xảy ra chuyện cái này chỉ là bình thường đâm quỷ mà không phải đụng vào cấm kỵ, như vậy liền giai đại vui mừng.

Tuệ tuệ hỏi: “Ngươi kêu cái gì tên nha?”

Từ Tiểu Viên thuận miệng ném cái tên: “Tiểu hồng.”

Tuệ tuệ vừa nghe liền cảm thấy là giả, bĩu môi bất mãn, nàng lại không có làm cái gì, đối nàng thái độ làm gì như thế không tốt.

Nàng nghĩ đến mới vừa tiến trong sương đen tình cảnh, chính mình còn khóc, hiện tại giống như mắt đều sưng lên, nơi này lại không trứng gà, nói không chừng sẽ sưng.

Tuệ tuệ kêu khổ không ngừng, đành phải cùng bạn trai oán giận.

Nhưng hợp với đã phát vài điều tin tức, đối diện cũng chưa hồi phục, liền cùng biến mất giống nhau, bạn trai không trở về, nàng tự nhiên không cao hứng.

Tuệ tuệ dứt khoát bát cái điện thoại qua đi.

Sớm tại tiếng đập cửa vang lên thời điểm, hoàng vũ liền vào phòng tắm, hắn tuy rằng cảm thấy chính mình bị lộng tới cái này địa phương rất kỳ quái, nhưng đối với có quỷ sự xác thật không lớn tin tưởng.

Chính mình 《 đến gần khoa học 》 cũng không phải là bạch xem.

Chính là cái kia “Ngọt ngào”, không biết vì cái gì mặt sau không hồi hắn, có thể là hối hận nàng chính mình quá nóng nảy.

Hoàng vũ có điểm đáng tiếc, cũng không để trong lòng.

Ở toilet nghe được tiếng đập cửa, hắn đem vòi nước tắt đi, cách môn hỏi người câm nam: “Ai, ngươi có hay không nghe thấy tiếng đập cửa?”

Không ai hồi hắn.

“Đã quên ngươi giống như sẽ không nói.” Hoàng vũ phun tào.

Phía sau cửa tề ngộ từ đầu tới đuôi liền không lên tiếng, hắn dán ở trên cửa cẩn thận nghe gõ cửa tần suất, suy tư khai không mở cửa.

Vì cái gì quang gõ cửa không nói lời nào?

Tề ngộ đang ở do dự thời điểm, tiếng đập cửa lại bỗng nhiên ngừng, không quá vài giây, thanh âm lại ở cách vách vang lên.

Gõ sai người?

Hoàng vũ đã từ toilet đi ra, cau mày oán giận: “Ai a, vẫn luôn ở gõ cửa, không sảo sao?”

Tề ngộ nhìn hắn một cái, lập tức đi toilet.

Không được đến đáp lại hoàng vũ đều thói quen, hắn đang muốn hướng cạnh cửa đi, di động bỗng nhiên vang lên, là bạn gái đánh tới điện thoại.

Di động tiếng chuông bởi vì không có sửa đổi thiết trí, vẫn là hệ thống thanh âm, lại khai lớn nhất âm lượng, phá lệ vang.

Trên hành lang tiếng đập cửa bỗng nhiên ngừng.

Thật giống như chưa từng xuất hiện quá giống nhau.

Lỗ Đông Hải cùng dư minh cho nhau liếc nhau, cảm giác có chút kỳ quái, mà ở cách đó không xa phía sau cửa, hoàng vũ chuyển được điện thoại.

Bạn gái chất vấn ngay sau đó mà đến: “Ngươi như thế nào không trở về ta tin tức?”

Hoàng vũ chạy nhanh nói: “Ta mới vừa tắm rửa xong.”

Cái này lý do còn tính hợp lý, tuệ tuệ không lại truy vấn, đang muốn nói cái gì, di động truyền đến kỳ quái thanh âm: “Cái gì thanh âm?”

Đột nhiên vội vàng tiếng đập cửa đánh gãy hai người đối thoại.

“Không biết là cái nào không mang chìa khóa đi, vẫn luôn ở gõ cửa, nơi này gõ nơi đó gõ, liền chính mình ở tại cái nào phòng đều đã quên, lại tới gõ ta nhà ở.”

Hoàng vũ nghe được lỗ tai đều phiền.

Bạn gái nga thanh: “Ta còn tưởng rằng cái gì sự đâu.”

Hoàng vũ nghe tiếng đập cửa không ngừng, dứt khoát bước đi hướng cửa, bá mà một chút mở cửa: “Ai a ngươi tìm lầm phòng ——”

Dư lại nói nuốt hết ở trong miệng.

Bởi vì ngoài cửa không có một bóng người.

Phong theo môn phòng ngoài tiến vào, hoàng vũ theo bản năng co rúm lại, thế nhưng cảm giác được một cổ lạnh lẽo: “Cái gì không thể hiểu được người a……”

Gõ cửa lại không thấy người.

Đen nhánh hành lang cùng đèn sáng phòng phảng phất là hai cái thế giới, bị tua nhỏ khai, ở cửa mở sau, liền dung hợp tới rồi cùng nhau.

Hoàng vũ đang muốn đóng cửa, mắt lại liếc đến một đoàn bóng ma.

Quá tối, hắn thấy không rõ.

Tuệ tuệ nghe trong điện thoại oán giận, cười nói: “Nói không chừng là trêu cợt ngươi chơi, chúng ta lại không quen biết bọn họ, ai biết là cái gì tính cách……”

Thê lương tiếng kêu thảm thiết ở nàng bên tai nổ tung.

Tuệ tuệ bị dọa nhảy dựng, dịch khai di động xoa xoa lỗ tai, rồi sau đó lại vội vàng kêu lên: “Hoàng vũ? Hoàng vũ?”

Ống nghe kia đầu an an tĩnh tĩnh.

Tuệ tuệ kêu nửa ngày không có được đến đáp lại, thẳng đến nghe được thanh âm một lần nữa vang lên, thở dốc một tiếng tiếp theo một tiếng.

Như là mệt cực kỳ.

“Ngươi có phải hay không quá mệt mỏi a, ta nghe được ngươi hô hấp hảo trọng.” Tuệ tuệ quan tâm nói: “Đúng rồi, ta như thế nào còn nghe thấy tích thủy thanh âm?”

Tựa như vòi nước mở ra cảm giác.

Vẫn luôn không ngừng, nghe làm nhân tâm sinh bực bội.

Hơn nữa hắn vừa mới không phải đi mở cửa sao, như thế nào lại đi toilet.

Đối diện không có trả lời, tuệ tuệ cơ hồ nếu không kiên nhẫn, phát hỏa trước một giây rốt cuộc nghe được thanh âm, là một vấn đề.

“Không có việc gì, nghe lầm.”

Xuyên thấu qua di động nói chuyện âm cùng “Tí tách” thanh hỗn hợp ở bên nhau, tuệ tuệ tâm đầu không biết vì cái gì cảm giác bất an, nỗ lực ngăn chặn khác thường cảm.

“Ngươi không phải hoàng vũ, ngươi là ai?”

“Ngươi ở tại cái nào phòng?”


	20. Chapter 20

Di động 5( tiếp điện thoại có thể là quỷ....)

Tác giả: [Khương Chi Ngư](https://wikidich.com/tac-gia/%E5%A7%9C%E4%B9%8B%E9%AD%9A)

Chỉ là như thế một vấn đề.

Sống hơn hai mươi năm, tuệ tuệ nghe được quá nói chuyện thanh âm vô số kể, có dễ nghe gặp nạn nghe, nhưng chưa từng có một loại thanh âm sẽ làm nàng phát run.

Nàng từ phía trước nghi hoặc đến bây giờ như trụy động băng.

Cái loại này từ trong xương cốt sợ hãi, hoảng sợ thổi quét toàn thân, thậm chí còn giây tiếp theo khiến cho nàng tưởng ném di động.

Phảng phất được đến đáp án giây tiếp theo là có thể đến chính mình trước mặt.

Người này là ai?

Tuệ tuệ không biết vì sao lông tơ thẳng dựng, ống nghe “Tí tách” thanh không ngừng.

“Bang!”

Nàng đột nhiên treo di động, ném tới rồi trên bàn.

Từ Tiểu Viên nghe được động tĩnh thăm dò xem nàng, lại ra cái gì sự?

Này vừa thấy đem chính mình cũng dọa nhảy dựng, tuệ tuệ sắc mặt quá kém, lại còn có không ở trạng thái, giống như là choáng váng giống nhau.

“Ta vừa mới cấp bạn trai gọi điện thoại, nghe được người khác thanh âm…… Giống như……” Nàng nỗ lực tưởng hình dung thanh âm này, “Thực lãnh……”

“Cái gì?”

Từ Tiểu Viên đại kinh thất sắc.

Xong rồi! Lại đâm quỷ!

Nàng nằm ở trên giường khóc không ra nước mắt, như thế nào xui xẻo chuyện này toàn làm chính mình đụng phải, muốn thật là như vậy chết, chính mình cũng quá oan đi.

Chính mình hiện tại đi đối diện đại lão giường đế đợi còn hữu dụng sao?

Tuệ tuệ có điểm sợ hãi, lại không quá dám tin tưởng, cắn cắn môi: “Hẳn là ta bạn trai bạn cùng phòng tiếp đi…… Bằng không còn có thể là ai……”

Từ Tiểu Viên chán đời mặt: “Ha hả.”

Cái gì bạn cùng phòng a, tám phần chính là quỷ.

Nàng không nghĩ tới lần này thế giới như thế không bình thường, quỷ cư nhiên đều có thể cùng người gọi điện thoại, kia có thể hay không biến thành người xen lẫn trong bọn họ bên trong?

Tưởng tượng đến nơi đây, Từ Tiểu Viên cả người đều giật mình.

Này nếu là trong đội ngũ lẫn vào quỷ, bọn họ đoàn diệt đều có khả năng.

Từ Tiểu Viên hưu mà một chút quay đầu, mở ra di động ghi âm công năng: “Ngươi đem vừa mới chuyện này cẩn thận nói một lần, cái gì cũng không chuẩn lạc!”

Tuệ tuệ hiện tại đúng là tâm thần lắc lư muốn nghe an ủi thời điểm, chưa từng có nhiều rối rắm liền đem chuyện vừa rồi nói xuống dưới.

Từ Tiểu Viên càng nghe càng sợ hãi.

Kêu thảm thiết = chết.

Nàng nhìn nhìn còn ở sợ hãi trung tuệ tuệ, tình lữ đều như thế kéo cừu hận sao, cái thứ nhất đã bị quỷ xử lý.

“…… Liền như vậy.” Tuệ tuệ cúi đầu, cẩn thận hồi ức: “Cái kia thanh âm…… Quá làm ta sợ hãi, ta lại không biết vì cái gì sợ hãi.”

“Bởi vì hắn là quỷ a.” Từ Tiểu Viên nói.

“Trên thế giới này từ đâu ra quỷ?”

“Ngươi đều xuất hiện ở cái này địa phương quỷ quái, còn không tin có quỷ, đều nhận được quỷ điện thoại còn không tin, chờ ngươi bị quỷ giết ngươi cũng đừng tin đi.”

Từ Tiểu Viên bĩu môi, đem ghi âm chia lỗ Đông Hải cùng Tịch Nhạc bọn họ.

Tuệ tuệ bị nàng sặc một chút, lại nhặt lên di động, tính toán WeChat thượng hỏi một chút bạn trai vừa rồi chuyện như thế nào.

Từ Tiểu Viên mắt sắc, uy hiếp nói: “Ngươi nếu là dám gọi điện thoại dám cùng ngươi bạn trai phát tin tức nói cái gì, tỷ như chúng ta ở tại mấy lâu, ngươi đêm nay liền đi ra ngoài trụ!”

Nàng tuy rằng nhát gan, nhưng hiện tại mệnh quan trọng nhất.

Tuệ tuệ cầm lấy di động, mở ra sau còn lưu tại trò chuyện kết thúc giao diện, WeChat thượng cũng không có bạn trai tin tức.

Nàng đánh một hàng tự, ở phát ra đi trước một giây lại cắt bỏ.

Đêm nay cái kia thanh âm rốt cuộc là ai?

Lầu 4 tất cả mọi người nghe được tiếng kêu thảm thiết, cuộn sóng cuốn cùng hắc trường thẳng ở tại nghiêng đối diện, mới vừa tắm rửa xong ra tới.

Cuộn sóng cuốn tưởng mở cửa đi xem, “Không biết đã xảy ra cái gì.”

Hắc trường thẳng đẩy đẩy mắt kính, “Không cần đi, ta cảm thấy không thích hợp.”

“Từ lúc bắt đầu ta liền cảm thấy nơi này rất có vấn đề, chúng ta là như thế nào từ các địa phương bị lộng lại đây, vì cái gì dưới lầu đại môn ở chúng ta tiến vào về sau liền đóng lại? Cái kia đưa di động nữ nhân lớn lên cũng thực đáng sợ, không giống —— không giống người sống.”

“A?”

Cuộn sóng cuốn vốn dĩ tùy tiện, bị nàng vừa nói cũng có chút sợ hãi.

“Không nói cái khác, này một tầng liền chúng ta hai nữ sinh, mặt khác đều là nam nhân, lại đều không quen biết, buổi tối mở cửa cũng không an toàn.” Hắc trường nói thẳng.

Cái này lý do thuyết phục cuộn sóng cuốn, bởi vì nàng còn nhớ rõ phía trước cái kia có bạn gái nam sinh nhìn lén chính mình.

Đến nỗi lỗ Đông Hải cùng dư minh, từ đầu tới đuôi liền không tưởng mở cửa.

Vừa rồi kêu thảm thiết tuyệt đối là có người đã xảy ra chuyện.

Nhưng là hiện tại toàn bộ lầu 4 lại an tĩnh xuống dưới.

Tề ngộ nghe được tiếng kêu liền nhanh hơn tốc độ, nhưng là từ toilet ra tới không nhìn thấy hoàng vũ thân ảnh, đánh giá hắn đi tìm bạn gái đi.

Môn mở rộng ra, phong từ bên ngoài rót tiến vào.

Dày đặc mùi tanh cũng đi theo hồ tề ngộ vẻ mặt, hắn chưa từng tiếp xúc quá huyết tinh, chỉ là cảm thấy không đúng chỗ nào.

Nhà ở không lớn, đứng ở đại sảnh một tá mắt là có thể nhìn đến đen thùi lùi hành lang, còn có ẩn ẩn nếu hiện thang máy, cùng với…… Phía trên nhảy lên con số.

Con số ở động.

3……2…… Cuối cùng ngừng ở 1 lâu.

Có người xuống lầu? Hoàng vũ xuống lầu sao?

Tề ngộ đi đến cạnh cửa, lòng bàn chân thiếu chút nữa trượt, cúi đầu vừa thấy, hơi trù chất lỏng chảy cửa đầy đất, bởi vì ánh sáng quá mờ, hắn vừa rồi không nhìn thấy.

Thiết vị theo gió cuốn tiến hắn chóp mũi.

Tề ngộ sửng sốt, trên mặt huyết sắc biến mất, nhấp khẩn môi đóng cửa lại, ngồi ở giường đơn thượng nhìn chằm chằm phía sau cửa phát ngốc.

Này huyết là hoàng vũ sao?

Vừa rồi cưỡi thang máy xuống lầu…… Cũng là hoàng vũ sao?

-

Mùa hạ hừng đông đến đặc biệt sớm.

Tịch Nhạc cảm giác không ngủ bao lâu đã bị đánh thức, híp mắt thích ứng một lát mới ngồi dậy, ân bạch hạc ở bên cửa sổ thượng đứng.

Ấm áp dương quang đánh vào trên mặt hắn, xem đến rất là đẹp mắt.

Nghe thấy động tĩnh, ân bạch hạc quay đầu nhìn qua, “Có người đã xảy ra chuyện.”

Tuy rằng trải qua quá thôn hoang vắng lễ rửa tội, Tịch Nhạc vẫn là dưới đáy lòng thở dài: “Một người vẫn là nhiều người?”

“Một cái.” Ân bạch hạc nói.

“Kia còn hảo.”

Tịch Nhạc xuống giường rửa mặt, qua đi mới nhìn đến Từ Tiểu Viên nửa đêm phát tới tin tức, trực tiếp đem âm lượng nhắc tới tối cao.

Nghe xong chỉnh sự kiện, hắn biểu tình nghiêm túc lên, “Xem ra tối hôm qua xảy ra chuyện chính là tiểu viên bạn cùng phòng bạn trai.”

Tịch Nhạc càng quan tâm chính là, lần này quỷ cùng lần trước hoàn toàn bất đồng!

Có thể nói lời nói, thậm chí còn sẽ hỏi bọn hắn vấn đề.

Ân bạch hạc ừ một tiếng: “Nó không thượng lầu 5.”

Tịch Nhạc còn lại là lặp lại cái kia vấn đề: “Ở tại cái nào phòng……”

Quỷ đang hỏi tuệ tuệ, tuy rằng cùng nàng trò chuyện thượng, nhưng nó không biết nàng ở đâu.

Di động tự động tức bình, Tịch Nhạc nhíu mày: “Nếu tối hôm qua cái kia tuệ tuệ trả lời phòng hào, khả năng nó liền thượng lầu 5.”

Nói cách khác, này chỉ quỷ rất có thể lên lầu yêu cầu điều kiện.

Tuệ tuệ cũng coi như là cảnh giác như vậy một hồi, cứu chính mình một mạng. Nói đáp án nói không chừng bọn họ cũng sẽ tao ương.

Ân bạch hạc không nói chuyện, cũng tán đồng cái này phỏng đoán.

“Tối hôm qua tiếng đập cửa là ở lầu 4, liền phải xem hoàng vũ rốt cuộc là bởi vì cái gì chết.” Tịch Nhạc đứng dậy, “Xuống lầu đi.”

Hắn đi gõ cách vách môn.

Từ Tiểu Viên tuy rằng nửa đêm trước không ngủ, sau nửa đêm thật sự căng bất quá đi, bỉnh đã chết cũng muốn ngủ đủ nguyên tắc, ngược lại là tuệ tuệ cả đêm không ngủ.

Dưới lầu lúc này người đều đã tụ ở từng người cạnh cửa.

Tề ngộ một đêm không ngủ, nhìn chằm chằm môn nhìn cả đêm, mắt còn có hồng tơ máu, trong phòng hương vị còn không có hoàn toàn tan đi, máu đọng lại trên mặt đất.

Hừng đông sau, hắn mở ra môn.

Đại gia một mở cửa liền toàn nghe thấy được trên hành lang dày đặc mùi máu tươi, nguyên bản không để trong lòng, hiện tại cũng sợ hãi lên.

“Đây là cái gì huyết a……”

“Ta tối hôm qua nghe được có người kêu, là ai a?”

“Đúng rồi, cái kia, tối hôm qua thượng ai ở bên ngoài vẫn luôn gõ cửa?”

“……”

Tịch Nhạc cùng ân bạch hạc xuống dưới khi, ríu rít nghị luận thanh không dứt bên tai.

Lỗ Đông Hải cùng dư bên ngoài sắc ngưng trọng, nhìn đến bọn họ, mở miệng nói: “Đã xảy ra chuyện, nhưng là không ai nhìn thấy thi thể.”

Bọn họ chưa thấy được thi thể cùng không ai nhìn thấy thi thể là hai việc khác nhau.

Tuệ tuệ mặt lập tức trắng, nghĩ tới cái gì, “Hoàng vũ……”

Tịch Nhạc chuyển hướng cái kia thiếu niên, dò hỏi: “Tối hôm qua ngươi cùng hắn ở cùng một chỗ, cũng không có nhìn thấy hắn đi đâu nhi sao?”

Tề ngộ lắc đầu, trước mắt có điểm thanh hắc.

Hắn lấy ra di động, ở bản ghi nhớ đánh một hàng tự: “Ta tắm rửa xong ra tới liền không có thấy hắn.”

Tề ngộ nghĩ nghĩ, lại bổ thượng mấy chữ.

“Có người ngồi thang máy đi lầu một.”

Mọi người mắt đều nhìn về phía cách đó không xa nhắm chặt thang máy, lúc này là cá nhân đều cảm giác ra tới không thích hợp.

An tĩnh hồi lâu, lỗ Đông Hải nói: “Lầu một chúng ta khẳng định là muốn đi.”

Đôi mắt nhỏ cự tuyệt: “Ta không đi.”

Tịch Nhạc phụ họa lỗ Đông Hải nói, “Chung cư không có phòng bếp, nơi này khẳng định có ăn địa phương. Còn có, hôm nay muốn nói di động thể nghiệm kết quả.”

Bị hắn nhắc nhở, đại gia mới nhớ lại này một vụ.

“Hoàng vũ hẳn là không có việc gì đi……” Tuệ tuệ bạch mặt, nhỏ giọng hỏi Từ Tiểu Viên, đây là nàng ở chỗ này nhất thục một người.

“Có việc.” Từ Tiểu Viên nhẫn tâm.

Tuệ tuệ vốn dĩ chính là hỏi cái tâm lý an ủi, lúc này nhịn không được, lập tức hồng mắt, giây tiếp theo liền phải khóc ra tới.

Vài người đều trừng mắt nàng.

Tuệ tuệ một cái khụt khịt, trốn đến Từ Tiểu Viên sau lưng.

Kỳ thật đại bộ phận người vẫn là tin tưởng ban ngày thực an toàn, đến lầu một sau tụ ở bên nhau hướng trong đi, quả nhiên phát hiện phòng bếp, bên trong có mì gói cùng một ít nguyên liệu nấu ăn.

Tuy rằng hoàng vũ không thấy, nhưng ăn cũng rất quan trọng, huống chi đêm qua liền có người không có ăn.

Trong lúc nhất thời, trong không khí đều là mì gói mùi hương.

Ân bạch hạc chuyển hướng Tịch Nhạc, đen nhánh mắt nhìn hắn.

Tịch Nhạc nói: “Ăn mì gói.”

“Nga.” Ân bạch hạc ứng thanh, “Không khỏe mạnh.”

Cuối cùng Tịch Nhạc hạ một nồi canh suông mì sợi, trừ bỏ hắn bên ngoài, những người khác đều ăn mùi ngon, Từ Tiểu Viên cùng lỗ Đông Hải nhất gì.

Từ Tiểu Viên khen nói: “Tịch Nhạc, ngươi tay nghề thật tốt!”

Tịch Nhạc cười cười, “Ngươi đây là đói.”

Ăn cơm sáng thời điểm, lỗ Đông Hải riêng đem tuệ tuệ sự tình xách ra tới nói một lần: “Mặc kệ các ngươi tin hay không, nơi này có quỷ.”

Mọi người không lời nào để nói.

Tịch Nhạc dặn dò: “Phòng hào tốt nhất đừng nói.”

An tĩnh sau một lúc lâu, hắc trường thẳng chủ động mở miệng: “Chúng ta nếu không kéo cái đàn, phương tiện giao lưu cái gì mới nhất tin tức?”

Đôi mắt nhỏ cái thứ nhất cự tuyệt: “Quỷ đều có thể tiếp điện thoại, nói không chừng còn có thể chơi di động! Ta mới không cần!”

Hắn nói cũng có đạo lý.

Đặc biệt là mọi người đều cho nhau không quen biết, vạn nhất bị bán đứng hoặc là như thế nào, chính mình liền xui xẻo.

Ăn xong cơm sáng, đôi mắt nhỏ bọn họ liền trực tiếp trở về lầu 4.

Tịch Nhạc không lên lầu, mà là lưu tại lầu một, “Cùng hoàng vũ trụ cùng nhau tiểu hài tử nói hắn thấy có người ngồi thang máy tới rồi lầu một, phỏng chừng là quỷ.”

Quỷ ở tại lầu một vẫn là muốn thông qua lầu một rời đi?

Lầu một cùng trên lầu cấu tạo khác nhau chính là những cái đó khu vực bị dùng để coi như phòng bếp, trữ vật thất, còn có bày biện bàn ghế địa phương.

Chợt liếc mắt một cái xem qua đi, không có bất luận cái gì có thể ở người địa phương.

Trừ bỏ trữ vật thất.

“Muốn hay không vào xem?” Lỗ Đông Hải thấp giọng dò hỏi.

“Khẳng định muốn.” Tịch Nhạc gật đầu.

Ngồi ở chỗ kia bất động nói, gương không có khả năng từ bầu trời rơi xuống, sinh là nắm chắc ở chính mình trên tay.

Tịch Nhạc thuận tay từ trong phòng bếp sờ đao, “Đi thôi.”

Mặt khác mấy người đều quay đầu nhìn chằm chằm hắn, này sờ đao động tác hảo thuận tay a, vừa thấy ngày thường liền không có thiếu làm.

Trữ vật thất cửa mở ở trong phòng bếp, Tịch Nhạc đối ân bạch hạc gật gật đầu, ân bạch hạc mặt vô biểu tình đá văng ra môn.

Bên trong cái gì đều không có, nhưng thật ra chất đống không ít bao tải trang tạp vật, tro bụi phiêu ở trong không khí, sặc đến người mắt đau.

“Không ở nơi này.” Tuệ tuệ nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Tịch Nhạc cắt mở một cái bao tải, bên trong rớt ra tới một ít ố vàng sợi bông.

Trữ vật thất cái gì cũng không có, đại gia đành phải rời đi, đứng ở thông thấu nhà ăn mới có thể cảm thấy an toàn điểm.

Tịch Nhạc trộm quyết định đem này đao mang về trên lầu.

Không thu hoạch được gì lúc sau, lỗ Đông Hải nói: “Chúng ta đến tìm được hoàng vũ thi thể, mới có thể phán đoán hắn như thế nào chết, nếu không rất khó né tránh những cái đó cấm kỵ.”

Tịch Nhạc nói: “Tìm được hắn di động cũng có thể.”

Ân bạch hạc bỗng nhiên nói: “Có một cái biện pháp.”

Tịch Nhạc thực dễ dàng liền minh bạch hắn ý tứ: “Gọi điện thoại.”

Tiền đề là này di động cũng không ở quỷ thủ, nhưng là không ai dám xác định, rốt cuộc kia quỷ đều có thể hỏi tuệ tuệ ở tại nào.

Tịch Nhạc cùng ân bạch hạc liếc nhau, bình tĩnh mà nhắc nhở bọn họ: “Phương pháp rất đơn giản, nhưng là, một khi đánh qua đi ——”

“Tiếp điện thoại rất có thể là quỷ.”


	21. Chapter 21

Di động 6( ( 1+2 càng ) quỷ điện báo....)

Tác giả: [Khương Chi Ngư](https://wikidich.com/tac-gia/%E5%A7%9C%E4%B9%8B%E9%AD%9A)

Cuối cùng một câu nói ra, tuệ tuệ mặt liền trắng.

Nàng đi vào thế giới này tổng cộng mới một ngày thời gian, vừa mới bắt đầu còn cho rằng là cái trò đùa dai cái gì, thẳng đến tối hôm qua điện thoại mới rốt cuộc tin tưởng.

Nơi này có lẽ có quỷ…… Có lẽ là có cái giết người phạm.

Bọn họ hiện tại muốn đánh điện thoại cấp hoàng vũ di động, nơi này chỉ có chính mình cùng hoàng vũ nhận thức, tự nhiên có thể gọi điện thoại liền nàng một cái.

“Ta……” Tuệ tuệ gập ghềnh mở miệng: “Ta đem dãy số cho các ngươi……”

Từ Tiểu Viên ai thanh: “Ngươi tối hôm qua cùng quỷ đều nói thượng lời nói đều còn không có xảy ra chuyện, thuyết minh quang gọi điện thoại là không có việc gì.”

Nàng phía trước liền như thế cảm thấy.

“Ân.” Tịch Nhạc tán đồng cái này quan điểm, “Trước mắt tới xem, quỷ cũng không biết chúng ta sở trụ phòng, nó yêu cầu biết đáp án mới có thể.”

Bằng không tối hôm qua tuệ tuệ nên bị giết mới đúng.

Này cũng coi như là một loại an toàn bảo đảm đi, nếu thật là tối hôm qua liền giết lung tung, kia bọn họ có thể sống sót hy vọng quá xa vời.

“Quỷ giết người điều kiện rốt cuộc là cái gì?” Dư minh nhịn không được hỏi.

“Tối hôm qua thượng quỷ tới lầu 4 gõ cửa, cuối cùng mở cửa chính là hoàng vũ, nếu nói mở cửa liền sẽ chết nói, kia cùng hắn trụ cùng nhau tiểu hài tử vì cái gì không chết?”

Tịch Nhạc tổng cảm thấy không như thế đơn giản.

Ân bạch hạc chậm rãi mở miệng: “Bởi vì quỷ tìm người là hắn.”

Tịch Nhạc theo hắn nói phỏng đoán: “Như vậy tới xem, hoàng vũ làm cái gì, nhưng là quỷ không biết hắn ở tại chỗ nào, cho nên gõ cửa tìm kiếm, vừa lúc hoàng vũ lại mở cửa.”

“Như vậy nhưng thật ra nói được thông.” Lỗ Đông Hải như suy tư gì.

“Vẫn là phải biết rằng hoàng vũ làm cái gì, cái kia tiểu hài tử khả năng biết một chút, thi thể cùng di động tìm được tốt nhất.” Tịch Nhạc nói.

Từ hiện thực tới người, cơ hồ không ai có thể rời đi di động, mà di động là nhất có thể che giấu bí mật, nếu tìm được rồi, có 80% khả năng được đến đáp án.

Phía trước bỗng nhiên truyền đến giày cao gót thanh âm.

“Có người tới.”

Thanh âm này rất quen thuộc, bởi vì ngày hôm qua cái kia đưa di động nữ nhân liền mang giày cao gót, nơi này cũng chỉ có nàng một người như thế xuyên.

Quả nhiên, hành lang xuất hiện thân ảnh của nàng.

Nàng như cũ là ngày hôm qua trang phẫn, thấy bọn họ, trên mặt lộ ra một cái tươi cười, chỉ là không biết có phải hay không không thường cười, này độ cung thực cứng đờ.

“Các ngươi di động thể nghiệm sao?”

Vài người đều gật đầu, nàng tươi cười mở rộng.

Theo sau thấy thiếu vài người, nữ nhân biểu tình lại lạnh lên.

Cũng may thông tri qua đi, trên lầu đãi vài người chạy nhanh xuống dưới, một đám đứng đều ly nàng rất xa.

Đến nỗi biến mất hoàng vũ, nữ nhân cũng không có hỏi đến.

Nhà ăn bên này có cái bàn, nàng đem giấy đặt lên bàn, lạnh như băng mà nói: “Đem các ngươi thể nghiệm kết quả viết trên giấy.”

Trên giấy trừ bỏ cơ sở tin tức bên ngoài, dư lại chính là chỗ trống.

Cơ sở tin tức bao gồm tên họ, điện thoại, còn có…… Địa chỉ.

Cơ hồ ở nhìn đến này một cái tin tức thời điểm, tất cả mọi người nghĩ tới tuệ tuệ kia thông điện thoại, quỷ hỏi nàng ở tại cái nào phòng.

Ai dám vợ kế gian hào?

Nữ nhân như là giám thị giáo viên giống nhau, ở chung quanh đi lại, giày cao gót tí tách thanh âm rất có quy luật.

Tịch Nhạc chuyển đặt bút viết, tự hỏi nên như thế nào viết.

Không biết nữ nhân này cùng quỷ có phải hay không cùng nhau, phòng hào điền nói không chừng buổi tối quỷ liền tìm tới cửa.

“Nàng muốn chính là di động thể nghiệm phản hồi.” Trầm thấp giọng nam từ bên cạnh người truyền tới.

“Đã hiểu.” Tịch Nhạc cười một chút.

Hắn ở chỗ trống chỗ viết thượng đối thủ cơ phản hồi, này không khó, dùng qua sau đều có thể viết ra cái một hai ba điểm.

Ân bạch hạc nói chuyện thanh âm không cao, nhưng cũng không thấp, mọi người đều ở cùng cái nhà ăn, cũng có thể nghe thấy một chút.

Hắc trường đứng thẳng khắc điền giả tin tức.

Nhìn đến nàng đáp án cuộn sóng cuốn lập tức đem chính mình mới vừa điền phòng hào cấp đồ hắc.

Nàng tùy tay viết xong di động phản hồi kết quả, xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo tự cơ bản không ai nhận ra được, lại nhìn về phía phía bên phải tề ngộ.

Cuộn sóng cuốn xoay chuyển mắt, “Ai, ngươi như thế nào viết, làm ta nhìn xem.”

Tựa như đi học khi giống nhau, học tra luôn muốn muốn học bá chính xác đáp án.

Tề ngộ chỉ là ngẩng đầu nhìn nhìn, không nói chuyện.

Cuộn sóng cuốn bĩu môi, muốn nhìn một chút lỗ Đông Hải bọn họ, nhưng là khoảng cách có điểm xa, liền trộm ngắm liếc mắt một cái tề ngộ đáp án, lại nhìn hạ hắc trường thẳng.

Cuối cùng nhìn nhìn liền sửa lại sửa chính mình đáp án.

Cuộn sóng cuốn sao xong mới cảm thấy an tâm, vừa nhấc đầu nhìn đến bạch diện dường như nữ nhân chính nhìn chính mình, hoảng sợ.

Nữ nhân đem phản hồi kết quả thu hảo, lại dẫm lên giày cao gót rời đi.

Mọi người đi theo nàng đi đến chung cư lâu đại môn, kia đạo môn nàng thực dễ dàng liền đẩy ra, bọn họ theo ở phía sau lại mở không ra.

Tịch Nhạc nhìn nàng bóng dáng, “Không biết nàng tồn tại rốt cuộc là cái gì.”

Giống người lại không giống người, lại không giống quỷ.

Điền xong không thể hiểu được di động thể nghiệm lúc sau, đại gia lực chú ý lại phóng tới hoàng vũ rốt cuộc ở nơi nào thượng.

Ngày hôm qua bởi vì quá mức hấp tấp, bọn họ mười hai người đều lẫn nhau không quen biết, lúc này liền đều làm tự giới thiệu.

Sân bay nam kêu Trịnh thanh dương, cùng hắn cùng phòng đôi mắt nhỏ kêu hứa phổ.

Hắc trường thẳng chủ động mở miệng: “Bạch tranh, đàn tranh tranh.”

Nàng bên cạnh cuộn sóng cuốn lập tức mở miệng: “Hạ vũ hồng, cầu vồng hồng.”

Nói xong nàng lại đưa ra một vấn đề: “Ta muốn hỏi một chút các ngươi, quỷ vạn nhất đêm nay vẫn là thượng lầu 4 làm sao bây giờ?”

“Ngươi tưởng đổi phòng?” Lỗ Đông Hải hỏi.

“Đương nhiên.” Hạ vũ hồng gật đầu.

“Đổi! Ta không cần trụ lầu 4!” Đôi mắt nhỏ lập tức kêu lên.

Những người khác ngo ngoe rục rịch, lầu 4 hiện tại có bảy người, lấy số ít phục tùng đa số quy tắc tới xem, là có thể đổi.

Tịch Nhạc thờ ơ lạnh nhạt.

Lầu 4 bị quỷ đi lên quá, hiện tại có cơ hội tránh cho, tự nhiên không có khả năng buông tha.

“Tối hôm qua các ngươi chính mình trừu đến.” Tịch Nhạc đảo qua đôi mắt nhỏ bọn họ, “Ngươi tưởng đổi, lầu 5 còn có hai cái phòng.”

Đôi mắt nhỏ nói: “Kia phòng không chìa khóa, nói nữa số ít phục tùng đa số, chúng ta tối hôm qua trụ qua lầu 4, hôm nay trụ lầu 5, đổi tới!”

Cùng hắn cùng ở sân bay nam không nói chuyện, nhưng không thể nghi ngờ cũng là tán đồng.

Bởi vì Tịch Nhạc nhìn qua ôn ôn kéo dài, bọn họ cũng không đem hắn để vào mắt, lầu 5 để cho bọn họ coi trọng chính là ân bạch hạc.

Thoạt nhìn tiểu bạch kiểm, trên thực tế cũng không phải.

Hôm nay buổi sáng thời điểm, trữ vật thất kia phiến môn như thế trọng, vẫn là khóa, lập tức là có thể đá văng ra, là cái ngạnh tra.

Lỗ Đông Hải liền biết sẽ có loại tình huống này, nhân tính là vô pháp thử, huống chi là cùng chính mình mệnh móc nối.

Hắn mở miệng: “Ta không đổi.”

Dư minh cũng gật đầu.

Tề ngộ tuổi còn nhỏ, đen nhánh mắt đánh giá những người khác, cuối cùng lựa chọn đánh chữ: “Không nghĩ đổi.”

Hắn tuy rằng tiểu, nhưng không phải cái gì cũng đều không hiểu.

Chính mình từ ký túc xá đi vào cái này đáng sợ địa phương, tối hôm qua xảy ra chuyện lại là chính mình bạn cùng phòng, hiện tại hắn rất nguy hiểm.

Hắn không ngu, ở chỗ này yêu cầu minh hữu.

Mà cái này nhảy Q đôi mắt nhỏ hiển nhiên không quá thông minh bộ dáng.

Kể từ đó, lầu 4 cũng chỉ có bốn người tưởng đổi, lập tức thế cục xoay chuyển, đổi phòng sự phảng phất không phát sinh quá giống nhau.

Tịch Nhạc làm lơ mấy người bất mãn, đối lỗ Đông Hải cùng dư nói rõ: “Ta hoài nghi quỷ đêm nay vẫn là sẽ thượng lầu 4.”

“Tựa như có chút trò chơi giống nhau, không đi qua địa phương không thể đi, nhưng đi qua địa phương là có thể vô hạn đi.”

“Trừ phi hôm nay lầu 5 người kích phát cấm kỵ.”

“Từ từ, ta có vấn đề” sân bay nam ninh mày, hỏi: “Các ngươi nói cái kia cấm kỵ là cái gì ý tứ?”

Lỗ Đông Hải nêu ví dụ giải thích: “Cử cái ví dụ, tỷ như thế giới này tử vong điều kiện là không chơi di động, kia không chơi di động người liền sẽ chết.”

“Đây là ai quy định?”

Sân bay nam gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm hắn.

Ân bạch hạc mở miệng: “Quy tắc như thế.”

“Chính là như vậy.” Lỗ Đông Hải nói: “Kinh nghiệm nói cho ta.”

Hiện tại nhân thủ một bộ di động mọi người nắm chặt di động, tuy rằng là nêu ví dụ, nhưng này cũng dọa người đi.

Đôi mắt nhỏ hỏi: “Nếu đem thang máy lộng hư đâu, làm nó thượng không tới?”

Dư minh liếc hắn một cái, “Vậy ngươi như thế nào đi xuống?”

Thang lầu gian là bị khóa lại, bọn họ vô pháp từ bên kia đi, trên dưới lâu duy nhất phương thức chính là cưỡi thang máy.

Quỷ muốn ngồi, bọn họ cũng muốn ngồi.

Nói cách khác, liền tính thang lầu gian là tốt, cũng không có cách nào, bởi vì quỷ có thể thông qua thang lầu đi lên.

“Không cần tưởng như vậy nhiều, không có đụng vào cấm kỵ nói, ngươi là sẽ không chết.” Lỗ Đông Hải trấn an mọi người, “Ngươi xem nàng liền không có việc gì.”

Bị lấy đảm đương ví dụ tuệ tuệ muốn khóc.

Hiện tại nơi này liền không ai tưởng cùng nàng đến gần, bởi vì nàng bạn trai không thấy, nàng lại là cùng “Quỷ” thông qua điện thoại người.

Từ Tiểu Viên thu được không ít đồng tình ánh mắt.

Nàng cũng tưởng bỏ gánh không làm, nhưng đại lão bọn họ đều như thế nói, còn có thể làm sao bây giờ, không thể đem tuệ tuệ đuổi ra đi thôi.

Vậy thật là làm tuệ tuệ đi tìm chết.

Từ Tiểu Viên dưới đáy lòng hỏi chính mình, thật tới rồi sống chết trước mắt, nàng có thể hay không giống một ít điện ảnh giống nhau, bất kể hết thảy thủ đoạn sống sót?

Bao gồm đẩy đồng đội đâu?

Trong đội ngũ trầm mặc xuống dưới, đại gia đột nhiên từ hoà bình thế giới đi vào nơi này, không có hỏng mất đã tính tốt.

Tịch Nhạc lại đem mọi người lực chú ý kéo trở về: “Hoàng vũ…… Các ngươi tối hôm qua chú ý hắn làm cái gì sao?”

“Này quá khó suy nghĩ, tối hôm qua cảm giác không có gì không giống nhau.”

“Chẳng lẽ cũng chỉ là bởi vì mở cửa sao?” Bạch tranh thậm chí cùng hoàng vũ cũng chưa nói chuyện qua, gặp mặt cũng là ở ngay từ đầu, “Không mở cửa liền có thể?”

“Không có khả năng như thế đơn giản.” Dư minh lắc đầu.

Trịnh thanh dương hồi ức một chút, “Hắn tối hôm qua chỉ là cùng chúng ta ở cửa nói chuyện phiếm, cũng chưa nói cái gì lời nói, sau lại ta liền đóng cửa.”

Một chút cũng không giống bởi vì này xảy ra chuyện.

Tề ngộ đánh chữ: “Có lẽ vấn đề ở hắn di động.”

Vì thế lại về tới ngay từ đầu thảo luận gọi điện thoại.

Tuệ tuệ lại lần nữa trở lại mọi người trước mặt, trên mặt nàng không có gì huyết sắc, “Ta, ta đem hắn dãy số cho các ngươi…… Các ngươi đánh.”

“Ta không đánh.”

“Hắn là ngươi bạn trai, đương nhiên ngươi đánh.”

“Các ngươi này cảm tình cũng quá plastic đi.”

Vài người thuận miệng nói vài câu, tuệ tuệ vẫn luôn banh tinh thần kề bên hỏng mất: “Ta còn không phải là cùng hắn yêu đương, lại không phải kết hôn, liền tính kết hôn cũng còn có ly hôn, hiện tại như thế nguy hiểm ta đương nhiên không dám, là ngươi ngươi nguyện ý? Ngươi sẽ đánh?”

Nàng chỉ hai người.

Hạ vũ hồng lắc đầu, “Ngươi hiện tại cùng ngươi ngày hôm qua khóc bộ dáng một chút cũng không giống nhau.”

Tuệ tuệ không nói chuyện, chỉ là cự tuyệt gọi điện thoại.

Dù sao đã xé rách mặt.

Chung cư lâu ngoại dương quang nóng cháy, từ đại môn chỗ chiếu vào, ngược lại chung cư trong lâu âm u, trên hành lang thanh khống đèn không lượng càng là đen nhánh.

Mười một cá nhân, đoàn thể rõ ràng.

Lỗ Đông Hải nhìn về phía ân bạch hạc, “Như thế nào nói?”

Ân bạch hạc nói: “Chỉ có thể dùng nàng.”

Tịch Nhạc gật đầu, “Ân, bởi vì chúng ta những người khác di động là không bị quỷ biết đến, ngươi đã bại lộ, chỉ có thể dùng ngươi.”

Lỗ Đông Hải tỏ vẻ hiểu biết, vậy hắn tới thuyết phục.

Nghe đến đây, tuệ tuệ lập tức lui về phía sau một bước.

Từ Tiểu Viên cùng nàng ở chung cả đêm, hiện tại cũng rất đồng tình, lôi kéo nàng đến một bên lặng lẽ nói: “Ngươi nếu không muốn nói, những người khác chỉ sợ sẽ không bỏ qua ngươi.”

“Đặc biệt là hứa phổ bọn họ, đến lúc đó bạo lực động thủ, ngươi bị thương nói, không ai có thể cứu ngươi.”

“Hơn nữa phía trước liền nói, gọi điện thoại không đại biểu sẽ chết, nếu không ngươi tối hôm qua liền đã chết. Biết ngươi bạn trai xảy ra chuyện gì, ngươi mới có thể sống sót.”

Tuệ tuệ do dự sau một lúc lâu, thoái nhượng một bước.

Nàng trở lại mọi người trước mặt, đưa ra di động: “Ta có thể đem điện thoại cho các ngươi, nhưng là ta sẽ không đánh.”

“Điện thoại, các ngươi chính mình đánh.”

-

Tuệ tuệ điện thoại bị đặt ở nhà ăn trên bàn.

Cái này điện thoại thập phần mấu chốt.

Di động là bị quỷ ném, vẫn là bị quỷ mang đi, vẫn là đặt ở hoàng vũ trên người, đều có thể được đến đáp án.

“Cái này chính là hắn.”

Tuệ tuệ từ điện thoại bộ nhảy ra tới hoàng vũ tên.

Tịch Nhạc kỳ thật trong lòng cũng không số, tầm mắt ở mọi người trên mặt di vòng, cuối cùng nhìn đến ân bạch hạc đối hắn gật đầu.

Hắn cúi đầu gạt ra đi.

Trong nháy mắt, nhà ăn đều có thể nghe thấy có mấy người nuốt thanh.

Đây là cái gì phim kinh dị tình tiết, Từ Tiểu Viên che lại miệng mình.

Nàng lần trước từ thôn hoang vắng sau khi trở về còn riêng đi tìm Nhật Bản nổi danh phim kinh dị luyện gan, tỷ như 《 chú oán 》 cùng 《 The Ring 》, còn có kêu 《 quỷ điện báo 》.

Lúc ấy một người nửa đêm xem hù chết.

Nhưng đều không có hiện tại đáng sợ, thậm chí hiện tại vẫn là ban ngày.

Từ tuệ tuệ trong miệng nghe quỷ thanh âm thực lãnh, thực đáng sợ, Từ Tiểu Viên đều có thể tưởng tượng ra tới cái loại này hình ảnh.

Vài giây sau, ống nghe “Đô” “Đô” vang lên.

Tưởng tượng khủng bố hình ảnh không xuất hiện, bởi vì điện thoại không bị chuyển được.

Tịch Nhạc nhéo nhéo lỗ tai, “Các ngươi nghe được di động tiếng chuông sao?”

Cái gì cũng không có.

Lỗ Đông Hải nghiêm túc nói: “Không được, chúng ta đều ở một chỗ đợi, nơi này nghe không thấy, nói không chừng ở địa phương khác.”

Vì thế cuối cùng phân đội mỗi tầng lầu đãi vài người.

Bởi vì thời gian quá dài, Tịch Nhạc đem điện thoại cắt đứt, lại lần nữa bát thông điện thoại, lỗ Đông Hải cùng dư minh còn ở trên hành lang.

“Ta giống như nghe thấy được.” Dư minh bỗng nhiên dừng lại.

Hắn chuyển hướng thang máy bên kia phương hướng.

Tịch Nhạc cùng ân bạch hạc đứng ở nhà ăn, “Kỳ thật là quỷ tiếp ngược lại hảo điểm, có thể biết được nó ở đâu, có thể định vị.”

Như vậy là có thể thời khắc nắm giữ nó hướng đi.

Ân bạch hạc không tỏ ý kiến, quay đầu đi, “Tiếng chuông ở bên ngoài.”

“Ân?”

Tịch Nhạc phản ứng lại đây, lập tức cầm di động hướng đại môn bên kia đi, vừa lúc cùng dư minh bọn họ đụng phải cùng nhau.

“Ở bên ngoài.” Dư nói rõ.

Nếu không có đoán sai, thanh âm là ở bảo an trong đình, nhưng là bởi vì chung cư lâu đại môn mở ra, bọn họ cũng không thể nhìn đến cái gì.

“Gọi bọn hắn xuống dưới đi.” Lỗ Đông Hải nói.

“Không cần.” Ân bạch hạc nói.

“Chúng ta đi lên, từ phía trên xem.” Tịch Nhạc ánh mắt chợt lóe.

Trên cao nhìn xuống xem đến rõ ràng hơn.

Bởi vì nhị lầu 3 cái nút bị moi rớt, cho nên đại gia chỉ có thể trực tiếp thượng lầu 4, thuận tiện kêu những người khác cùng đi bên cửa sổ.

Nhất tới gần thang máy 401 cùng thang máy chi gian có một mặt tường, khai một phiến cửa sổ, cửa sổ thẳng tắp phía dưới chính là chung cư lâu đại môn.

Nhưng cửa sổ không phải cái loại này toàn đẩy ra, mà là giống cao tầng khách sạn cái loại này chỉ có thể đẩy ra một nửa.

“Quá cao, xem không rõ lắm.” Lỗ Đông Hải nói.

“Dùng di động chụp a.” Mặt sau đôi mắt nhỏ kêu lên.

Tịch Nhạc mở ra di động camera, nhắm ngay dưới lầu bảo an đình, không ngừng phóng đại, kéo gần khoảng cách, rốt cuộc chụp tới rồi đồ vật.

Một trương ảnh chụp bị vây xem xem.

Bảo an đình cũng không lớn, bởi vì thị giác hữu hạn, chỉ có thể nhìn đến bên ngoài thượng đồ vật, tương đồng di động đặt ở trên cùng.

“Ta thấy được huyết, là hoàng vũ đi.”

“Hắn di động ở nơi đó, người không ở, sẽ bị đưa đi nơi nào?”

“Ta xem thật là dữ nhiều lành ít.”

“Khả năng bị quỷ ăn cũng không nhất định, đều là quỷ, làm cái gì đều khả năng.”

Bọn họ thảo luận lên không hề cố kỵ, tuệ tuệ bóp lòng bàn tay, mới không làm chính mình khóc ra tới, như thế nào nói đều là mấy năm thân mật người yêu.

“Vị trí này……” Dư minh sắc mặt không phải quá đẹp.

Tịch Nhạc lập tức hỏi hắn, “Có vấn đề?”

Dư minh không phủ nhận cũng không khẳng định, chỉ là thanh âm có điểm trầm: “Ta ngày hôm qua lấy chìa khóa cũng là đặt ở nơi này.”

Lời này vừa ra, làm người phía sau lưng lạnh cả người.

Bọn họ vào ở chìa khóa là quỷ cấp sao?

Tưởng tượng đến nơi đây, mọi người đều sắc mặt khó coi, người cùng quỷ như thế nào đấu, giống như từ lúc bắt đầu liền ở nó bẫy rập.

Từ Tiểu Viên hàm răng run lên: “Kia hiện tại làm sao bây giờ?”

Những người khác sôi nổi chất vấn dư minh: “Ngươi xác định không sai sao?”

“Kia hắn chẳng phải là biết chúng ta ở này đó phòng?”

“Chúng ta có thể giữ cửa tên cửa hiệu thay đổi sao?”

“Ta, ta tưởng trở về…… Ta không nghĩ lại ở chỗ này đãi……”

Tịch Nhạc bị bọn họ ồn ào đến đau đầu, “Nó vốn dĩ liền biết chúng ta ở tại nào, chỉ là chúng ta tùy cơ vào ở, nó là không biết chính mình muốn giết người ở tại cái nào phòng.”

Đại gia hồi quá vị tới, hình như là nga.

Dù sao quỷ tối hôm qua liền biết lầu 4, cũng không có cái gì khác nhau.

Vì thế lại đều bế khẩn miệng.

Hoàng vũ thi thể không cánh mà bay, di động lại ở bảo an trong đình, bọn họ lấy không được, cho nên một chốc một lát không hề tiến triển.

Giữa trưa qua loa ăn một đốn sau liền trở về từng người phòng, bắt đầu chậm đợi ban đêm tiến đến, chờ quỷ…… Tới cửa.

Tịch Nhạc đóng cửa lại, cùng ân bạch hạc nói: “Nếu hoàng vũ di động ở bên ngoài, quỷ khả năng cũng ở bên ngoài đi.”

“Không nhất định.” Ân bạch hạc nhàn nhạt nói.

“Cũng là.” Tịch Nhạc sờ không chuẩn, “Nó sinh thời là bảo an sao?”

Kia tuệ tuệ tối hôm qua tự chụp bị quét ra tới chính là ai?

Là kia chỉ giết người quỷ, vẫn là nơi này thật sự không ngừng một con quỷ?

Lần này cùng sơn thôn lần đó một chút cũng không giống nhau, lần trước cao minh đã chết còn có thể biết nguyên nhân, lần này không có đầu mối.

Tịch Nhạc nói thầm: “Đêm nay không biết ai sẽ xảy ra chuyện.”

“Rất nhiều khả năng.” Ân bạch hạc nói, “Cái kia cuốn tóc, còn có mắt tiểu nhân, còn có cái kia họ Trịnh.”

“……”

Tịch Nhạc ở trong đầu đem những đặc trưng này cùng người đối thượng hào, buồn cười: “Bọn họ có tên, hạ vũ hồng, hứa phổ.”

“Cuối cùng cái kia kêu Trịnh thanh dương.”

Ân bạch hạc nga thanh: “Không nhớ rõ.”

Thập phần vân đạm phong khinh.

Tịch Nhạc vừa lúc đứng ở trước gương, nhìn xem gương, lại nhìn xem hướng ân bạch hạc, “Sẽ không ở ngươi trong mắt, ta cũng không có tên đi, kêu cái kia chóp mũi thượng có chí.”

Hắn điểm điểm chính mình chóp mũi.

Ánh mặt trời từ ngoài cửa sổ tiến vào, dừng ở trên người hắn, có vẻ cả người ôn nhu sáng ngời.

Ân bạch hạc nhìn hắn: “Ngươi có tên.”

“Tịch Nhạc.”

Nam nhân thanh tuyến từ trầm, gợi cảm.

Đột nhiên nghe thế sao nghiêm túc kêu tên của mình, Tịch Nhạc sờ sờ cái mũi, “Nhớ rõ tên của ta liền hảo.”

Ân bạch hạc ừ một tiếng.

Nghỉ ngơi một lát sau, di động vang lên, là lỗ Đông Hải phát tới tin tức.

Lỗ Đông Hải: 【 tuy rằng quỷ giống như ở bên ngoài, nhưng chung cư trong lâu mặt cũng không thể buông tha, ta tính toán làm rõ ràng này đó nhà ở phía trước ở ai, một chút ít manh mối cũng không thể buông tha. 】

Lỗ Đông Hải: 【 nếu có cái gì sổ nhật ký tốt nhất. 】

Lỗ Đông Hải: 【 các ngươi có thể xuống dưới nhìn xem. 】

Tịch Nhạc mới vừa xem xong, Từ Tiểu Viên liền ở bên ngoài gõ cửa, tuệ tuệ không dám một người lưu tại trong phòng, gắt gao đi theo nàng.

Bốn người cùng nhau xuống lầu.

Lầu 4 phòng tất cả đều là vào ở, khoảng cách thang máy gần nhất chính là hứa phổ cùng Trịnh thanh dương phòng 401, đối diện 402 còn lại là tề ngộ cùng hoàng vũ.

402 cửa vết máu đem hành lang ấn thành màu đen, mùi máu tươi còn không có tản mất.

Trịnh thanh dương đứng ở chính mình phòng cửa, nhìn tới tới lui lui người, lại nghĩ tới tối hôm qua không ngừng tiếng đập cửa cùng tiếng kêu thảm thiết.

Hắn trong lòng hạ một cái quyết định.

Chờ Tịch Nhạc từ 401 ra tới khi, Trịnh thanh dương duỗi tay ngăn lại hắn, “Các ngươi trên lầu phòng còn có hai gian đúng không?”

Tịch Nhạc nhướng mày, “Ân, khóa.”

Bọn họ bốn cái vào ở chính là 501 cùng 502.

Trịnh thanh dương gật đầu, “Khóa không có việc gì, có thể bạo lực mở ra.”

Từ hắn hỏi ra cái kia vấn đề khởi, Tịch Nhạc liền biết hắn ý tứ, không đổi phòng, mà là trực tiếp dọn đi lầu 5 trụ.

Nói thật, hắn không xem trọng.

Tịch Nhạc lời khuyên: “Cho cái gì phòng chìa khóa, tốt nhất trụ cái nào phòng.”

Trịnh thanh dương chỉ là tùy ý mà ừ một tiếng, không để ở trong lòng.

Hắn trước kia cũng là cái giám đốc, trước nay đều là người khác nghe lời hắn, ở chỗ này ngược lại vẫn luôn đi theo người khác đi.

Lầu 4 không an toàn, lầu 5 tạm thời có thể.

Trịnh thanh dương muốn đi lầu 5 trụ tin tức thực mau liền truyền khai, những người khác đều ở do dự, nhưng thật ra cùng hắn cùng phòng đôi mắt nhỏ thực hưởng ứng.

Hai người đi lầu một cầm công cụ, thẳng đến lầu 5 mà đi.

Dưới lầu còn có thể nghe thấy tạp đến vang thanh âm, lỗ Đông Hải thập phần giật mình: “Bọn họ đem khóa đập hư, đã có thể khóa không thượng.”

“Ta đã khuyên quá bọn họ.” Tịch Nhạc buông tay.

“Lầu 5 cũng không nhất định an toàn.” Lỗ Đông Hải cảm khái.

Chỉ là người khác lựa chọn vô pháp can thiệp, khuyên đã là tận tình tận nghĩa, thật ngăn cản chỉ sợ còn có thể khuyên ra thù tới.

Trịnh thanh dương cùng hứa phổ hai người dọn tới rồi 503, bởi vì khoá cửa bị phá hư, đành phải dùng tủ quần áo giữ cửa lấp kín.

Cửa không có khóa, cùng trụ lầu 4.

Bọn họ cảm thấy sau một cái càng nguy hiểm.

Thời gian từng giây từng phút trôi qua, chạng vạng lặng yên tới.

Cơm chiều qua đi, sắc trời thực mau liền tối tăm xuống dưới, đại gia sớm mà liền chuẩn bị về phòng đợi, bởi vì bên ngoài không an toàn.

Thượng thang máy khi, tuệ tuệ giác đắc thủ cơ phỏng tay, bực bội trải rộng toàn thân, dò hỏi: “Ta đem điện thoại mang về sao?”

Tịch Nhạc nói: “Chủ yếu ném khả năng sẽ xảy ra chuyện.”

Tuệ tuệ khóc lên, “Kia làm sao bây giờ, ta không muốn chết a!”

Nàng trực tiếp ngồi xổm thang máy, ôm đầu gối: “Ta mới 23 tuổi, ta còn có như vậy nhiều sự không có làm, sẽ chết ở cái này địa phương quỷ quái, ta không cam lòng!”

Không ai có thể an ủi đến nàng.

Bởi vì nơi này mỗi người đều ở cầu sinh.

“Tịch Nhạc.” Từ Tiểu Viên nhìn dán đầy quảng cáo thang máy, toát ra tới cái ý tưởng, “Ngươi nói, nếu đem điện thoại đặt ở thang máy như thế nào?”

Tịch Nhạc như suy tư gì, “Có thể thử xem.”

Hắn nhìn về phía ân bạch hạc, dò hỏi: “Ngươi cảm thấy đâu?”

Ân bạch hạc chỉ là ừ một tiếng.

Này bản thân chính là loại nếm thử, không ai biết là cái gì kết quả.

Tịch Nhạc lúc này mới chuyển hướng tuệ tuệ, “Hiện tại hết thảy đều là không biết, mỗi cái lựa chọn đều phải chính ngươi gật đầu, cuối cùng kết quả cũng là không biết.”

“Liền phóng điện thang đi.”

Tuệ tuệ nhãn nước mắt một mạt, lập tức gật đầu.

Nếu có thể ném nói, nàng đã sớm ném, này cùng quỷ thông qua điện thoại di động, ai ái muốn ai muốn, nàng hiện tại thậm chí càng sợ hãi chính là

Hoàng vũ gọi điện thoại lại đây.

Trải qua hôm nay cả ngày chuyện này, tuệ tuệ đã biết chính mình nơi chính là cái gì địa phương, không cảm thấy hắn còn sống.

Quỷ còn không biết nàng ở tại nào, hoàng vũ lại biết……

Đinh lầu 5 tới rồi.

Tịch Nhạc dặn dò: “Đem âm lượng điều đến lớn nhất đi.”

Như vậy điện thoại vang lên, ly đến gần người là có thể nghe thấy.

Cuối cùng ra thang máy khi, di động của nàng bị đặt ở thang máy, cửa thang máy khép lại, nàng cũng không quay đầu lại mà trở về phòng.

Trời tối sau, chỉnh đống chung cư lâu trầm mặc đến đáng sợ, phảng phất không người cư trú.

Vô tận trong bóng đêm, không biết qua bao lâu, một đạo vang dội thanh âm bỗng nhiên đánh vỡ loại này an tĩnh.

Là bọn họ quen thuộc di động hệ thống tiếng chuông, giai điệu êm tai lại lâu dài.

Bởi vì không người tiếp nghe, vẫn luôn quanh quẩn ở chung cư lâu trung.

Tất cả mọi người nghe được.


	22. Chapter 22

Di động 7( ( 3 càng ) bình luận 2 ngàn thêm càng...)

Tác giả: [Khương Chi Ngư](https://wikidich.com/tac-gia/%E5%A7%9C%E4%B9%8B%E9%AD%9A)

Di động tiếng chuông vẫn luôn ở vang.

Thẳng đến thanh âm dần dần đi xa, trở nên mơ hồ lên.

Bản thân bởi vì cuối cùng thang máy ngừng ở lầu 5, cho nên lầu 5 người cách gần nhất, hơn nữa lại biết di động ở thang máy, nghe được nhất rõ ràng.

Lầu 4 chỉ có thể mông lung nghe được điểm thanh âm, suy đoán là di động tiếng chuông.

Này đã là buổi tối, không ai cảm thấy là cái nào người ở bên ngoài không có việc gì làm gọi điện thoại, chỉ có một khả năng.

Quỷ thật sự gọi điện thoại lại đây.

Tịch Nhạc trụ 501 vừa lúc là khoảng cách thang máy gần nhất phòng, nghe được rõ ràng, “Thanh âm thu nhỏ.”

Ân bạch hạc nói: “Bởi vì thang máy đi xuống.”

Tịch Nhạc biết, thang máy không người không có khả năng động, đi xuống nguyên nhân chỉ có thể là có người ở dưới ấn thượng hành.

Trừ bỏ quỷ, không làm hắn tưởng.

Tịch Nhạc lầm bầm lầu bầu: “Cảm giác lần này so lần trước an toàn, lại cảm giác nguy hiểm.”

“Nó sẽ thượng lầu 4, vẫn là thượng lầu 5?” Hắn ghé vào trên giường hỏi, bởi vì đến bây giờ không có thể thăm dò cấm kỵ là cái gì, căn bản không biết ai sẽ chết.

Bất quá hắn cảm thấy đổi phòng Trịnh thanh dương cùng hứa phổ cũng không phải thực an toàn.

Lầu 5 trước nay liền không phải an toàn địa phương.

Quỷ là có thể lên lầu, tối hôm qua ở lầu 4 nguyên nhân là hoàng vũ đụng vào cấm kỵ, nếu lầu 5 có người đồng dạng sai rồi, quỷ cũng có thể tới lầu 5.

Thậm chí còn bản thân nó khả năng không thể tới lầu 5, hiện tại cũng có thể tới.

“Muốn xem là ai phạm vào cấm kỵ.” Ân bạch hạc thanh âm thực thiển, tạm dừng một lát, nói: “Ngủ ngon.”

“Ngủ ngon.”

Tịch Nhạc xoay người nằm đảo.

Di động tiếng chuông không thấy là chuyện tốt sao, không thấy được.

Ngược lại việc này thuyết minh quỷ đã ấn thang máy, treo điện thoại, tính toán lên lầu, là hết thảy bắt đầu.

Cũng có thể hôm nay đụng vào cấm kỵ chính là chính mình.

Di động tiếng chuông đi xa lúc sau liền không có lại vang lên khởi, chung cư lâu lại an tĩnh lại, nhưng là nghe được thanh âm người cũng không bình tĩnh.

Đặc biệt tuệ tuệ kịch liệt nhất.

Quỷ đánh lại đây chính là di động của nàng, nàng hôm nay cả đêm cũng không dám ngủ, ngồi ở trên giường gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm cửa.

Từ Tiểu Viên trên thực tế cũng sợ tới mức không nhẹ, căn bản ngủ không được: “Di động tiếng chuông đi xa, không phải bị trực tiếp quải.”

“Làm sao bây giờ? Có thể hay không lại đây bắt chúng ta?” Tuệ tuệ hoàn toàn bình tĩnh không xuống dưới, “Không mở cửa sẽ không có việc gì sao? Tối hôm qua hoàng vũ mở cửa……”

“Không biết.” Từ Tiểu Viên lắc đầu.

Này thật là quỷ điện báo, cũng quá khủng bố.

Sinh lý cùng tâm lý thượng tra tấn, không nói tuệ tuệ hiện tại hỏng mất, nàng cũng lo lắng cho mình có thể hay không chịu liên lụy.

Hơn nữa biện pháp này là nàng nói ra, nàng chính mình cũng không biết sẽ tạo thành cái gì hậu quả, thực rõ ràng, di động là lần này mấu chốt.

Đưa điện thoại di động rời xa chính mình là an toàn sao?

Không ai biết đáp án.

Đổi đến 503 cư trú hứa phổ cùng Trịnh thanh dương lúc này cũng không hề buồn ngủ, bọn họ hôm nay phá hư khoá cửa thay đổi phòng, nhìn dáng vẻ là an toàn, nhưng không ai biết có phải hay không.

“Hẳn là đi rồi đi?” Hứa phổ lỗ tai rời đi vách tường.

“Vở kịch lớn mới vừa bắt đầu.” Trịnh thanh dương lạnh mặt, “Thang máy thực rõ ràng đi xuống, quỷ muốn lên đây.”

Hứa phổ bị hắn sợ tới mức một giật mình.

Hắn lùi về trên giường, mở ra di động, bởi vì nơi này không hắn bạn tốt, cho nên chỉ có thể điểm tới điểm đi tống cổ thời gian.

Cũng chính là ở thời điểm này, tân bạn tốt xin hấp dẫn hắn lực chú ý.

“Ngọt ngào” là ai?

Chân dung nữ sinh ngũ quan quá mơ hồ, hơn nữa hứa phổ hồi ức một chút lần này mấy nữ sinh, giống như trừ bỏ cái kia kêu Từ Tiểu Viên đều không quá ngọt.

Là nàng thêm chính mình sao?

Hứa phổ đang muốn đồng ý, bên tai vang lên Trịnh thanh dương thanh âm: “Ngọt ngào là ai?”

Hắn lập tức chuyển hướng hạ phô, “Ngọt ngào cũng thêm ngươi bạn tốt? Ta đoán là cái kia trụ lầu 5, kêu Từ Tiểu Viên, cùng nàng tên diện mạo đều thực phù hợp.”

“Nàng như thế nào biết ta WeChat?”

Trịnh thanh dương không đồng ý, thực cẩn thận mà cự tuyệt.

Bị hắn như thế một phản hỏi, hứa phổ cũng nghi hoặc lên, không điểm đồng ý, quyết định ngày mai hỏi một chút Từ Tiểu Viên có phải hay không nàng.

Đèn ở Trịnh thanh dương lên giường thời điểm liền đóng, trong phòng đen nhánh một mảnh, chỉ có màn hình di động sáng lên quang, đem hứa phổ mặt ánh thành kỳ quái bộ dáng.

Hết thảy đều thực yên lặng.

Thẳng đến tiếng đập cửa đột nhiên vang lên.

Bị gõ chính là 501, Tịch Nhạc cả người đều thanh tỉnh, vừa muốn ngồi dậy bị ân bạch hạc ngăn lại: “Hư.”

Tiếng đập cửa cùng tối hôm qua giống nhau, không có liên tục bao lâu liền ở đối diện vang lên.

Qua một lát, có thể là không được đến đáp lại, liền lại ngừng, này dừng lại liền rất lâu đều không có lại gõ.

Tịch Nhạc nhỏ giọng kinh ngạc: “Đổi phòng thật sự có thể?”

Ân bạch hạc không tỏ ý kiến.

Ở tại 503 hứa phổ cùng Trịnh thanh dương có thể nói là khẩn trương tới rồi cực điểm, môn bị tủ quần áo ngăn trở, bọn họ đã hoàn toàn nhìn không thấy bản thể.

Quỷ như thế nào tới lầu 5?

“Đi, đi rồi?” Hứa phổ híp mắt.

Trịnh thanh dương trách cứ nói: “Đừng nói chuyện!”

Hứa phổ lóe đôi mắt nhỏ, bị nói thực không cao hứng, lại nghĩ tới hôm nay đổi phòng sự tình, “Chúng ta liền không nên đổi phòng, hôm nay lầu 4 thực an toàn.”

“Ta không làm ngươi lại đây.”

Trịnh thanh dương cũng không để ý tới hắn ném nồi.

Hứa phổ đột nhiên ngồi dậy.

Vốn dĩ đặt ở trên giường di động bị hắn đụng tới, vừa trợt từ trên giường rớt đi xuống. Quăng ngã trên mặt đất, phát ra thực thanh thúy thanh âm.

Trên mặt hắn mồ hôi lạnh bỗng nhiên liền rớt xuống dưới.

-

503 tiếng kêu thảm thiết ở lầu 5 vang lên, ngắn ngủi vài giây lại biến mất.

Tịch Nhạc sớm có đoán trước, nhưng vẫn là ở trong lòng thở dài.

Mạng người chính là như thế không đáng giá tiền, chạng vạng còn sống sờ sờ người, hiện tại trong nháy mắt liền có chuyện, ngày mai khả năng liền thi thể đều nhìn không tới.

Quỷ tìm được rồi mục tiêu, bọn họ ngược lại an toàn.

An tĩnh trong phòng, Tịch Nhạc thậm chí có thể nghe thấy ân bạch hạc vững vàng tiếng hít thở, hắn đếm sẽ dương cũng thực mau ngủ.

Lầu 5 an tĩnh, lầu 4 lại không an tĩnh.

Nguyên bản nghe được trên lầu tiếng kêu thảm thiết vang vọng chỉnh đống chung cư lâu, dưới lầu mọi người đều nhẹ nhàng thở ra, lại ngơ ngẩn mà cảm thấy đáng sợ.

Bạch tranh đã sớm gỡ xuống mắt kính, nhắm hai mắt ở hồi ức.

Mà hạ vũ hồng còn lại là lòng còn sợ hãi mà cầm di động chậm rì rì mà trở về mép giường, không có tân phần mềm, nàng nhàm chán khi thậm chí chỉ có thể xem trước kia lịch sử trò chuyện.

“Đông.”

Tiếng đập cửa bỗng nhiên vang lên.

Bạch tranh đột nhiên mở mắt ra, sắc bén mà nhìn về phía thượng phô, đè thấp trong thanh âm tràn đầy tức giận: “Ngươi làm cái gì?”

Hạ vũ hồng giờ phút này trong lòng bàn tay tất cả đều là hãn, lẩm bẩm nói: “Ta, ta không có làm cái gì……”

Nàng rõ ràng cái gì cũng chưa làm!

Bạch tranh là một chút đều không tin.

Nàng xác định chính mình hôm nay không có bất luận cái gì tiết lộ phòng hào sự, nhưng hiện tại quỷ rời đi lầu 5 lúc sau, trực tiếp gõ các nàng phòng môn.

Trừ bỏ nàng chính là hạ vũ hồng.

Bạch tranh sờ đến mắt kính, nếu không phải sợ nháo ra đại động tĩnh, nàng hiện tại liền tưởng đem hạ vũ hồng từ trên giường kéo xuống tới.

Tiếng đập cửa không ngừng, vội vàng lại dày đặc.

Phảng phất ban đêm duy nhất thanh âm chính là như thế.

Toàn bộ lầu 4 người đều bỗng nhiên bừng tỉnh, lỗ Đông Hải cùng dư minh bản thân giấc ngủ liền rất thiển, nghe được thanh âm kia một khắc liền banh nổi lên thần kinh.

Bị gõ chính là 403.

Nhảy vọt qua 401 cùng 402, lập tức đi 403.

“Xem ra là ban ngày các nàng làm cái gì.” Lỗ Đông Hải vừa nghe liền đoán được nguyên nhân, “Đem phòng hào tiết lộ.”

“Phỏng chừng là có người điền di động phản hồi biểu phòng hào.” Dư minh nhẹ giọng nói.

Này liền không có biện pháp, chỉ có thể tự trách mình không cẩn thận. Đương nhiên nhất đáng giận vẫn là thế giới này, bọn họ làm sai muốn tới nơi này chịu tra tấn.

Tịch Nhạc ngủ đến cũng không phải phi thường an ổn, trong mông lung vẫn luôn nghe

@ thanh âm, cuối cùng hôn hôn trầm trầm đi vào giấc ngủ.

Chờ ngày hôm sau tỉnh lại sau, hắn đánh răng sau khi trở về ngáp không ngừng.

Tịch Nhạc xoa xoa mắt, hỏi: “Tối hôm qua cuối cùng là cái gì thanh âm?”

“Tiếng đập cửa.”

Ân bạch hạc nói xong, lại chỉ chỉ hắn tóc.

Tịch Nhạc đã thực hiểu hắn ý tứ, đối với gương đè lại chính mình đỉnh đầu một dúm tóc, lại dùng ngón tay chiết cong.

Tư thế này có chút buồn cười.

Hắn từ trong gương nhìn đến ngồi ở trên giường ân bạch hạc, hình dáng tiên minh sườn mặt, mũi cao thẳng, đơn luận ngũ quan, bạn cùng phòng của hắn thật sự quá xuất sắc.

“Không phải cách vách đã xảy ra chuyện sao, có phải hay không lại gõ cửa cả đêm?”

Ân bạch hạc chuyển hướng hắn, “Ân, có người là mục tiêu.”

Sửa sang lại xong lúc sau, Tịch Nhạc mới mở cửa, dày đặc mùi máu tươi ập vào trước mặt, thiếu chút nữa làm hắn khứu giác không nhạy.

Hắn ngăn trở cái mũi, gõ khai đối diện môn.

Hai cái cô nương đỉnh quầng thâm mắt, cùng quốc bảo dường như, “Trời đã sáng, chúng ta có thể ra cửa đi, tối hôm qua thượng một đêm không ngủ.”

Tuệ tuệ nhãn chử sưng lên, giọng nói ách.

“503 đã xảy ra chuyện.” Tịch Nhạc thực sự bị nàng hai thảm dạng kinh đến, chỉ hạ cách vách, nhắc nhở nói: “Giấc ngủ không đủ không tốt, tiểu viên ngươi hẳn là rõ ràng.”

Từ Tiểu Viên gật đầu, “Ta hôm nay sẽ hảo hảo ngủ.”

Hai người máu chảy 503 toàn bộ phòng, một cái tủ quần áo xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo mà để ở phía sau cửa, mặt trên cũng bắn huyết tích.

Sáng ngời dương quang từ cửa sổ chiếu vào, chiếu sáng toàn bộ màu đỏ mặt đất, giống phô màu đỏ gạch.

Vũng máu trung có một ít dấu vết, như là người giãy giụa lưu lại.

Chỉ thấy vết máu, nhưng không thấy thi thể.

Cùng hoàng vũ giống nhau, kêu thảm thiết lúc sau biến mất.

Không trong chốc lát, lỗ Đông Hải mang theo lầu 4 người lên đây, còn mang đến một tin tức: “Tối hôm qua lầu 4 không ai xảy ra chuyện.”

Nhìn đến tràn đầy vết máu mặt đất, hắn trầm mặc.

Tuệ tuệ cùng hạ vũ hồng vẫn luôn nghe mùi vị, trực tiếp ở một bên nôn mửa, những người khác biểu tình nhiều ít cũng có chút khó coi.

Tề ngộ bạch một khuôn mặt.

Ước chừng hôm nay buổi sáng không cần ăn cơm sáng.

Lỗ Đông Hải đứng ở trên hành lang, “Như thế nhiều máu, phỏng chừng bọn họ hai cái đều đã chết, không biết có phải hay không bởi vì đổi phòng.”

Nếu đổi phòng sẽ xảy ra chuyện, tối hôm qua hoàng vũ là chuyện như thế nào?

Vẫn là cửa mở ra liền sẽ xảy ra chuyện?

Tịch Nhạc ánh mắt ở lầu 4 vài người thượng xoay chuyển, trầm giọng hỏi: “Tối hôm qua cuối cùng gõ chính là cái nào phòng?”

Lầu 4 mọi người đều nhìn về phía hạ vũ hồng cùng bạch tranh.

“Không mở cửa, nó không có vào!” Hạ vũ hồng sắc mặt còn có điểm trắng bệch.

“Nhưng là gõ cả một đêm, tới gần hừng đông mới rời đi.” Dư minh không có giấu giếm, “Hiển nhiên, các ngươi làm cái gì.”

Hạ vũ hồng thấy mọi người đều nhìn chính mình cùng bạch tranh, lung tung suy đoán: “Khả năng chính là mỗi tầng lầu đều cần thiết muốn gõ một lần mới được.”

“Không đúng, ngươi lời này có vấn đề.” Tịch Nhạc trực tiếp mở miệng, “Bởi vì đệ nhất vãn, lầu 5 trung không có bị gõ cửa.”

Cho nên nàng cách nói không thành lập.

Lỗ Đông Hải tỏ vẻ tán đồng: “Cho nên hiện tại là một cái mở cửa đã chết, hai cái khoá cửa hư cũng đã chết, không mở cửa tạm thời an toàn.”

Tịch Nhạc không nói chuyện, kỳ thật chỉ có thể thô sơ giản lược như thế suy đoán.

Này chỉ quỷ giết người xong lúc sau vì cái gì muốn đem thi thể lộng đi, không cho bọn họ thấy, chẳng lẽ là có cái gì bí mật sao?

Tuệ tuệ lập tức tinh thần lên, kia chẳng phải là không mở cửa là được.

Tịch Nhạc nói: “Vì cái gì gõ cả một đêm, nguyên nhân rất đơn giản.”

Hắn nói ân bạch hạc buổi sáng nói: “Bởi vì nó còn có người muốn sát.”

Quỷ thực xác định nó mục tiêu ở cái kia trong phòng, chỉ là bởi vì môn không khai, không có thể đạt tới mục đích, cho nên thực kiên trì mà gõ cả một đêm môn.

Ở tại 403 cũng chỉ có hạ vũ hồng cùng bạch tranh.

Hoặc là trong đó một cái, hoặc là hai cái cùng nhau.

“Ngươi có phải hay không ngày hôm qua điền phòng hào?” Bạch tranh chất vấn, “Tối hôm qua thượng ta liền hoài nghi ngươi, ta thực xác định ta không tiết lộ.”

Tránh cũng không thể tránh, hạ vũ hồng đành phải ăn ngay nói thật.

“Ngay từ đầu nhanh tay viết, nhưng là ta sau lại đều đồ đen, hoàn toàn nhìn không ra tới, cho nên không phải ta.”

Nàng hôm nay phía trước nhiệt tình cùng trấn định đều biến mất hầu như không còn.

Bạch tranh thẳng lăng lăng mà nhìn chằm chằm nàng: “Quả nhiên là ngươi.”

“Nói đồ đen, nói không chừng là ngươi.” Hạ vũ hồng không thừa nhận là chính mình, “Hơn nữa chỉ cần không mở cửa là được, tối hôm qua liền không có việc gì.”

Bạch tranh thiếu chút nữa bị nàng lời nói khí đến ngất, “Tối hôm qua an toàn, không đại biểu đêm nay không có việc gì, ngươi là không đầu óc sao?”

Hạ vũ hồng buột miệng thốt ra: “Ngươi nếu là sợ hãi, ngươi dọn ra đi.”

Nghe vậy, bạch tranh cười lạnh, có Trịnh thanh dương cùng hứa phổ ví dụ ở phía trước, liền tính vô pháp xác nhận, ai cũng không dám tùy tiện đổi phòng trụ.

“Chìa khóa ở trong tay ta, nên dọn ra đi chính là ngươi, ta sẽ thực an toàn.”


	23. Chapter 23

Bạch tranh nói làm hạ vũ hồng trương trương môi, cuối cùng cái gì lời nói cũng chưa nói ra tới.

Mỗi cái phòng chỉ có một phen chìa khóa.

Bởi vì phía trước đệ nhất vãn hạ vũ hồng bị bạch tranh nhắc nhở, không có mở cửa, tránh thoát quỷ, lúc sau nàng liền rất tin tưởng bạch tranh, cho nên không có muốn cướp chìa khóa.

Hạ vũ hồng như thế nào cũng không nghĩ tới, bạch tranh cư nhiên lợi dụng chuyện này uy hiếp nàng.

Không có chìa khóa liền đại biểu nàng hôm nay cần thiết đãi ở trong phòng, nếu không một khi chính mình đi ra ngoài, bạch tranh khóa lại môn lại không khai nói, nàng liền trở về không được.

Hai cái ngày xưa bạn cùng phòng hiện tại đường ai nấy đi.

Tuệ tuệ may mắn mà sờ sờ ngực, còn hảo tự mình bạn cùng phòng là Từ Tiểu Viên, ôn ôn nhu nhu khả khả ái ái, uy hiếp cũng là giả.

Thật muốn là ngay từ đầu phân phối rút thăm đến hai người kia, chỉ sợ đệ nhất vãn điện thoại cắt đứt liền đem chính mình đuổi đi ra ngoài.

Nàng bỗng nhiên nhớ tới, “Đúng rồi, các ngươi nhìn đến thang máy di động sao?”

“Cái gì di động?”

“Thang máy có di động?”

Hạ vũ hồng cùng bạch tranh hai cái đồng thời hỏi ra thanh.

Di động không thấy, tuệ tuệ biểu tình nhất thời liền thay đổi, lập tức chạy đến thang máy vừa thấy, quả nhiên bên trong cái gì cũng không có.

Xong rồi.

“Đêm qua đặt ở thang máy chính là di động của nàng.” Lỗ Đông Hải cùng những người khác giải thích: “Cuối cùng tiếng chuông, các ngươi cũng nghe thấy.”

Bạch tranh nhìn tuệ tuệ, tựa như đang xem chết người.

Di động là như thế chuyện quan trọng, tối hôm qua không ở trên người mình, hơn nữa quỷ còn gọi điện thoại lại đây, như thế nào xem đều ly tử vong không xa.

Tịch Nhạc đến bên cửa sổ nhìn mắt, “Ngươi di động ở dưới lầu.”

Liền ở bảo an trong đình.

Bốn bộ di động bày biện ở kia mặt trên, phi thường chỉnh tề, chợt liếc mắt một cái nhìn qua đều lớn lên giống nhau như đúc, phân không rõ nào bộ là của ai.

“Kia…… Ta đêm nay làm sao bây giờ?” Tuệ tuệ sợ hãi.

“Không ai biết.” Tịch Nhạc phóng nhẹ thanh âm: “Ngày hôm qua ở đề nghị thời điểm, cũng đã nhắc nhở ngươi hậu quả.”

Tuệ tuệ tự nhiên biết, là nàng chính mình làm lựa chọn.

Chính là chân chính tới rồi lúc này, nàng bắt đầu hối hận lên, tối hôm qua thượng thủ cơ đặt ở chính mình nơi này, không tiếp điện thoại có thể hay không không có việc gì phát sinh?

“Đừng lo lắng.” Từ Tiểu Viên tái nhợt trấn an.

“…… Ta không muốn chết.” Tuệ tuệ lẩm bẩm.

Nhìn đến có người so với chính mình càng nguy hiểm, hạ vũ hồng lập tức áp lực giảm nhỏ rất nhiều, thậm chí cảm thấy chính mình khả năng thực an toàn.

Ném di động người tổng so với chính mình mục tiêu muốn đại đi.

Hạ vũ hồng nháy mắt nhẹ nhàng không ít.

Nhìn đến nàng ngắm tuệ tuệ ánh mắt không thêm che dấu, bạch tranh liền đoán được nàng suy nghĩ cái gì, tức khắc cảm thấy chính mình phía trước thật là mắt mù.

Nàng phía trước như thế nào sẽ cảm thấy hạ vũ hồng chính là tâm lớn một chút mà thôi.

Như thế đối lập, thậm chí còn không bằng chính mình bạn cùng phòng là tuệ tuệ.

Lá gan là tiểu, cũng thoạt nhìn rất nguy hiểm, nhưng không có bán đứng đồng đội khả năng.

Bạch tranh hiện tại cùng hạ vũ hồng hoàn toàn xé rách mặt, hai người ngay cả ở bên nhau mặt ngoài hoà bình đều không có, cho nhau mặt lạnh.

Tịch Nhạc tự nhiên sẽ không đi can thiệp các nàng mâu thuẫn, mà là chuyển hướng lỗ Đông Hải, “Ngươi cảm thấy này chỉ quỷ là cái gì thân phận?”

Lỗ Đông Hải suy đoán: “Ngày hôm qua ta liền nghĩ tới, kia dưới lầu hẳn là bảo an đình, quỷ có thể hay không là một cái bảo an?”

“Nó có thể hay không ở tại chung cư này trong lâu?” Dư minh hỏi, “Tuy rằng di động ở bên ngoài, nhưng bên ngoài lại không giống có thể ở lại người.”

Biết rõ ràng nó là ai, nói không chừng liền biết nó ở tại nào.

“Nhị lầu 3 thang máy cái nút bị moi rớt, chúng ta vào không được, bất quá lầu sáu có thể đi.” Tịch Nhạc nói, “Ta tính toán đi lầu sáu xem một chút.”

Trên thực tế hắn ngày hôm qua liền muốn đi, nhưng còn không rõ ràng lắm nơi này cấm kỵ là cái gì, không dám dễ dàng nếm thử.

Từ Tiểu Viên chú ý điểm rất kỳ quái, “Ai moi rớt?”

Dư minh nhún vai, “Có lẽ là cái này quỷ chính mình làm.”

“Kia như vậy xem, nhị lầu 3 rất quan trọng a, bất quá cũng không nhất định, nói không chừng chính là mê hoặc chúng ta.”

Ngày hôm qua các tân nhân vừa mới mới vừa phản ứng nơi này là chân thật, căn bản là vô pháp chuẩn xác tự hỏi, càng đừng nói chủ động đi lầu sáu, còn có đem lầu sáu quên mất.

“Nếu lầu sáu có thể đi, đi trước lầu sáu đi.”

Bất quá ở đi lầu sáu khi, nhạc đệm xuất hiện, cái kia đưa di động nữ nhân lại lần nữa đi tới chung cư lâu, lại mang đến tin tức biểu.

Thật giống như cùng ngày hôm qua không có cái gì khác nhau.

Nhưng như cũ làm đại gia cảnh giác không thôi, nàng lần đầu tiên xuất hiện cho di động, lần thứ hai xuất hiện khiến cho hạ vũ hồng trúng chiêu.

Lúc này đây còn không biết sẽ xuất hiện cái gì.

Đặc biệt là tuệ tuệ nhất khẩn trương, bởi vì di động của nàng bị quỷ cầm đi.

Bởi vì hạ vũ hồng chuyện này, lần này liền tính là di động phản hồi, mọi người đều viết thực cẩn thận, còn hữu dụng tay trái viết.

Nữ nhân thu đi tin tức biểu, liền rời đi.

“Còn hảo, còn hảo, nàng không có truy cứu di động vứt sự.” Mồ hôi đầy đầu tuệ tuệ như trút được gánh nặng, thở phào một hơi.

“Khả năng không phải nàng tới truy cứu.” Tịch Nhạc nhắc nhở.

“……”

Mới vừa thả lỏng tuệ tuệ lại muốn khóc.

-

Nữ nhân đi rồi, đại gia cùng đi lầu sáu.

Từ lầu 5 đi lầu sáu rất đơn giản, cửa thang máy khai sau, mọi người đều thực cẩn thận, cũng có chút thất vọng, bởi vì cùng dưới lầu không có gì khác nhau.

Cũng là bốn cái phòng, lưỡng lưỡng tương đối, màu đỏ thắm đại môn đều khóa.

Tro bụi lạc đầy toàn bộ lầu sáu, từ hành lang đến trên cửa, trên vách tường quảng cáo toàn bộ bóc ra, trên vách tường còn có vẽ xấu.

“Trước kia trên lầu hẳn là ở tiểu hài tử.” Tịch Nhạc chỉ vào vẽ xấu.

“Nơi này nhìn dáng vẻ chỉ là không ai trụ, phỏng chừng là cùng dưới lầu không sai biệt lắm, nguyên lai trụ này người đều dọn đi rồi đi.”

Bạch tranh hỏi: “Vì cái gì không thể là bị giết hết?”

Nếu bọn họ tới nơi này đều đã chịu đuổi giết, nói không chừng này chỉ quỷ sinh thời chính là tội phạm giết người, có người trụ tiến vào liền giết sạch.

Tịch Nhạc liếc nhìn nàng một cái, “Cũng có khả năng.”

“Vách tường bạch thực tân.”

Tịch Nhạc bị ân bạch hạc nói nói sửng sốt, nhớ tới bốn lầu 5 vách tường, giống như cũng là như thế này, đổi mới sao?

Cũ chung cư, mới tinh bạch sơn.

“Lầu một vách tường cái gì nhan sắc?” Tịch Nhạc hỏi.

“Màu trắng đi?”

“Không thấy.”

Ngày thường căn bản không ai chú ý cái này, hắn như vậy vừa hỏi, những người khác đều tam không biết, nửa ngày chỉ có tề ngộ cho đáp án.

“Cùng lầu 4 giống nhau.”

Ân bạch hạc nhắc nhở nói: “Lầu 4 cùng lầu một đều so nơi này càng bạch.”

Tịch Nhạc duỗi tay chạm vào vách tường, thập phần lạnh lẽo, vẽ xấu ở mặt trên thoạt nhìn thực rõ ràng, “Giết người phạm sẽ ở chỗ này vẽ xấu sao?”

Cho nên bạch tranh phỏng đoán không rất giống.

Lỗ Đông Hải vuốt cằm: “Xem này mặt trên dấu vết, hẳn là chỉ là đơn thuần trắng xanh sau qua một đoạn thời gian mới dọn đi.”

“Khả năng ghét bỏ này chung cư quá phá.”

“Nói không chừng là biết nơi này có quỷ, liền đều chạy.”

Tịch Nhạc duỗi tay chạm chạm vách tường, thập phần lạnh lẽo. Trên thực tế nơi này tường thể cũng không tân, màu trắng cũng chỉ là duy trì mặt ngoài mà thôi.

“Để cho ta tới đi, các ngươi móng tay quá ngắn.” Bạch tranh chủ động mở miệng.

Nàng vươn tay, mỹ giáp làm được thật xinh đẹp, mặt ngoài dán vài miếng kim sắc lượng phiến.

Móng tay quát ở trên tường thanh âm thập phần chói tai, làm người cảm thấy không khoẻ, còn ẩn ẩn có loại sởn tóc gáy cảm giác.

Bạch sơn bị cạo sau, hơi hơi lộ ra bên trong cũ vách tường.

Tịch Nhạc mở ra di động đèn pin, nhắm ngay cẩn thận quan sát, bị màu trắng che lấp chính là phiếm màu đen màu xám đậm.

Những người khác đều mạc danh thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

“Không phải màu đỏ.”

Nếu thật tới rồi xoát một tầng bạch sơn là dùng để che lấp mặt sau mãn tường vết máu, kia đã có thể thật là đáng sợ.

Lầu sáu phòng đều là khóa, không ai dám phá cửa mà vào, chỉ là từ đầu quan sát đến đuôi, liền lại về tới dưới lầu.

Lầu 4 mùi máu tươi đã bị gió thổi tán, chờ tới rồi ngày mai, lầu 5 hẳn là cũng sẽ giống lầu 4 giống nhau, thật lâu về sau, không hề dấu vết.

Bạch tranh theo thứ tự quát khai vách tường, cuối cùng một lần khi móng tay chặt đứt.

Từ Tiểu Viên vội vàng hỏi: “Không có việc gì đi?”

Bạch tranh lắc đầu, “Không có việc gì, không thương đến thịt, cắn đứt phía trước là được.”

Cùng lầu sáu nhan sắc so sánh với, lầu 4 cũ vách tường muốn càng hắc một chút, mà lầu 5 nhan sắc xen vào giữa hai bên.

Bàng quan hạ vũ hồng ánh mắt lập loè.

Bạch tranh hiện tại thực không quen nhìn nàng, “Có chuyện liền nói.”

Hạ vũ hồng trên mặt xanh trắng đan xen, cuối cùng làm bộ không có việc gì phát sinh, liêu hạ cuộn sóng cuốn tóc dài, “Ta chỉ là tưởng nói này như là phát sinh quá mức tai bộ dáng.”

Nói thật, này đại bộ phận người đều có thể đoán được.

Tịch Nhạc “Ân” thanh.

Chung cư này thoạt nhìn hẳn là trước kia phát sinh quá mức tai, cho nên vách tường phiếm hắc, sau lại bị đổi mới. Như vậy tới suy đoán nói, vô pháp thông qua thang máy đi nhị lầu 3 là bởi vì bởi vì hoả hoạn duyên cớ, khả năng nơi đó là hoả hoạn khởi nguyên.

Nhưng là hoả hoạn cùng bọn họ tử vong có quan hệ sao?

Tịch Nhạc vô pháp đem này hai việc liên hệ thượng, trước mắt bọn họ tử vong thoạt nhìn là cùng tiết lộ phòng hào tương quan.

Kia di động đâu?

Chỉ là đơn thuần mà cho bọn hắn dùng, làm quỷ tới gọi điện thoại sao?

Tịch Nhạc cảm thấy không như thế đơn giản, nếu thật là không mở cửa liền an toàn nói, kia bọn họ chẳng phải là có thể vẫn luôn an toàn đi xuống.

Buổi chiều thời điểm, đại gia trở về từng người phòng.

Tịch Nhạc ngẩng đầu xem ân bạch hạc, “Ngươi cảm thấy gương sẽ ở nơi nào?”

Hắn trước mắt có khuynh hướng nhị, lầu 3.

Ân bạch hạc quay đầu, đứng ở giữa phòng, kiểu cũ chung cư nhà lầu gian cũng không cao, trần nhà thấp, có vẻ hắn bản nhân phá lệ cao.

Hắn nói: “Có lẽ là ngươi không thể tưởng được địa phương.”

Tịch Nhạc “A” thanh: “Ta không thể tưởng được địa phương quá nhiều.”

Hắn phía trước còn nghĩ tới gương có thể hay không ở mặt khác trong phòng, nhưng là hứa phổ cùng Trịnh thanh dương bãi ở bên ngoài nguyên nhân chết là phá hủy khác phòng khóa trụ đi vào, hắn không dư thừa mệnh đi nếm thử mặt khác phòng.

Tịch Nhạc nhìn về phía trong phòng kia mặt gương to.

“Nếu này mặt gương có thể rời đi thì tốt rồi.”

Hắn đưa điện thoại di động nâng đến mắt vị trí, “Vốn dĩ ta tưởng, nếu tuệ tuệ di động hôm nay còn ở thang máy, ta đây liền đem điện thoại đặt ở bên ngoài chụp cả đêm.”

Kết quả tuệ tuệ di động bị quỷ cầm đi.

Chụp đến video ý tưởng cũng bị bóp tắt.

Ân bạch hạc không tỏ ý kiến, mà là hỏi: “Ngươi cảm thấy hạ……”

Tịch Nhạc nhắc nhở: “Hạ vũ hồng.”

Ân bạch hạc một chút cũng không có nhớ không được người khác tên xấu hổ, tiếp tục nói: “Nàng vì cái gì sẽ trở thành mục tiêu?”

“Bước đầu xem ra, là bởi vì tin tức biểu tiết lộ phòng hào.” Tịch Nhạc hồi ức, “Nhưng ta cảm thấy không chỉ tại đây.”

Ân bạch hạc nhìn hắn, “Nếu tiết lộ phòng hào liền sẽ xảy ra chuyện, vì cái gì cùng cái phòng một người khác bình yên vô sự.”

Tịch Nhạc tưởng nói cũng là cái này.

Phòng hào bị tiết lộ, ở tại trong phòng chỉ có người nào đó xảy ra chuyện.

Trừ phi chỉ chính là tiết lộ phòng hào cái này hành vi, kia hoàng vũ chính mình mở cửa, hạ vũ hồng thân thủ điền phòng hào liền có thể liên hệ thượng.

Đêm nay thượng, thật sự sẽ an toàn sao?

-

Thời gian nhoáng lên tới rồi chạng vạng, mất đi di động tuệ tuệ cùng hạ vũ hồng biểu tình cũng không phải thực hảo, thường xuyên thất thần.

Ăn xong cơm chiều, Tịch Nhạc cùng ân bạch hạc đã sớm trở về phòng.

Như mực hắc ám dần dần nuốt sống chỉnh đống chung cư lâu, lạc hậu một bước bạch tranh là nhóm thứ hai đi thang máy lên lầu.

Nghĩ đến đêm nay còn muốn cùng hạ vũ hồng trụ cùng nhau, rất có thể liên lụy chính mình, nàng liền trong lòng thực không thoải mái.

Nhưng làm nàng làm ra đuổi hạ vũ hồng đi ra ngoài động tác, nàng lại làm không được, một cái mạng người ở chính mình trước mặt, nàng vô pháp làm được.

Bạch tranh cười khổ, nàng tuân kỷ thủ pháp hơn hai mươi năm, liền tính ra đến cái này địa phương, mượn đao giết người một chốc một lát cũng làm không đến.

Nàng đứng ở 403 trước mặt, duỗi tay lấy chìa khóa.

Trong túi rỗng tuếch.

Chìa khóa không thấy.

Bạch tranh đem túi lật qua tới, thật sự không có, giữa trưa ăn cơm sau nàng còn dùng chìa khóa mở cửa, nàng lại vội vàng trở về lầu một nhà ăn.

Cũng không có.

Mắt thấy thiên dần dần hắc thấu, bạch tranh vỗ vỗ môn, “Hạ vũ hồng, mở cửa.”

Bên trong không ai trả lời nàng.

Bạch tranh một lòng trực tiếp trầm xuống, nàng không ngừng ở WeChat thượng phát tin tức: 【 hạ vũ hồng, mở cửa, ta biết ngươi ở bên trong. 】

Cơm chiều sau, hạ vũ hồng đã sớm lên lầu.

Bạch tranh hít sâu một hơi, nhắm mắt lại, lập tức liền nghĩ tới cơm chiều sau hạ vũ hồng đụng vào chính mình sự

Là nàng làm.

Hạ vũ hồng trộm đi chìa khóa!

Di động phía trên thời gian nhảy lên đến 7 giờ 58, bạch tranh lòng nóng như lửa đốt, “Hạ vũ hồng, ngươi mau mở cửa, ta biết ngươi ở bên trong!”

Nàng một bên kêu, một bên phát tin tức.

【 ngươi mở cửa! 】

【 hạ vũ hồng, ngươi thật muốn như thế làm? 】

Tin tức như đá chìm đáy biển, phảng phất hạ vũ hồng không thấy được giống nhau, bạch tranh như thế nào cũng không thể tưởng được, nàng cư nhiên có thể như thế làm.

Buổi tối quỷ sẽ lên lầu, ai đều biết người lưu tại bên ngoài sẽ trải qua cái gì.

Nhưng hạ vũ hồng vẫn là làm.

Tiếng đập cửa khiến cho lầu 4 những người khác chú ý, cách môn nghe xong nghe sẽ biết là cái gì tình huống, nói không chấn động là giả.

“Cư nhiên là bạch tranh bị nhốt ở bên ngoài.” Dư minh thập phần giật mình.

“Hạ vũ hồng có thể làm ra tới giấu giếm sự, hiện tại đem bạch tranh nhốt ở ngoài cửa cũng không phải thực hiếm lạ.” Lỗ Đông Hải lắc đầu, “Đây là nhân tính.”

Dư minh rời đi phía sau cửa, “Hiện tại làm sao bây giờ?”

“Hứa phổ bọn họ phòng là khóa, ngày hôm qua thi thể không thấy, chìa khóa cũng đi theo không thấy.” Lỗ Đông Hải nói: “Chỉ cần hạ vũ hồng không mở cửa, bạch tranh không địa phương đi.”

Trên lầu.

Nghe được kịch liệt tiếng đập cửa Tịch Nhạc mới từ toilet ra tới, nhìn hạ thời gian, kinh ngạc: “Hôm nay như thế sớm?”

Ân bạch hạc đưa điện thoại di động màn hình quán cho hắn xem.

Lỗ Đông Hải: 【 hạ vũ hồng đem bạch tranh nhốt ở ngoài cửa. 】

Từ Tiểu Viên: 【 ta dựa này thật quá đáng đi! Rõ ràng là nàng chính mình tiết lộ phòng hào! Cư nhiên làm được ra tới loại sự tình này! 】

Từ Tiểu Viên: 【 quá ghê tởm! 】

Tuệ tuệ biết tin tức sau cũng chấn kinh rồi, cư nhiên còn có thể như thế làm, nàng cho rằng ban ngày cãi nhau cũng chỉ là thuận miệng nói.

Này…… Cũng quá tàn nhẫn đi.

“Thật không nghĩ tới.” Tịch Nhạc thu hồi tầm mắt, thổn thức: “Ta vốn dĩ cho rằng bạch tranh sẽ so hạ vũ hồng cường thế một chút.”

Không nghĩ tới hạ vũ hồng so nàng càng tâm tàn nhẫn.

Mặc cho ai cũng không thể tưởng được, ngày đầu tiên còn cười hì hì lạc quan rộng rãi cuộn sóng cuốn tóc dài nữ sinh sẽ làm được loại tình trạng này.

Ân bạch hạc nói: “Hết thảy đều nói không chừng.”

Hắn thanh âm nhàn nhạt, “Cũng chưa nói không được phòng ở sẽ xảy ra chuyện.”

Tịch Nhạc nói: “Kia cũng chưa nói an toàn.”

Liền trước mắt tình huống mà nói, hiện tại ở trong phòng khẳng định nhìn qua so ở hành lang bồi hồi bạch tranh muốn an toàn một ít.

Rốt cuộc trên hành lang liền phải trực diện quỷ hồn.

Tịch Nhạc rất đồng tình bạch tranh, gặp gỡ hạ vũ hồng như thế cái bạn cùng phòng, đầu tiên là bị tiết lộ phòng hào không nói, hiện tại chính mình còn bị đẩy ra đi.

So với quỷ gõ cửa, bạch tranh muốn càng kịch liệt.

Nhưng nàng mặc kệ như thế nào gõ, bên trong hạ vũ hồng đều ở giả chết, nhưng nàng so với ai khác đều rõ ràng, hạ vũ hồng sợ chết, nàng khẳng định ở bên trong.

Trên hành lang trừ bỏ nàng gõ cửa thanh phảng phất không có mặt khác tiếng vang.

Bạch tranh sau lưng cái trán tất cả đều là mồ hôi lạnh, bị gió thổi qua, chợt lãnh chợt nhiệt, thập phần không thoải mái, nhưng đều so ra kém trong lòng khủng hoảng.

Quỷ cái gì thời điểm sẽ lên lầu?

Bạch tranh thậm chí cũng chưa dũng khí đi xem kia bộ thang máy.

Nàng ngã ngồi ở cạnh cửa, trong lòng rõ ràng, vô luận chính mình lại như thế nào nói, hạ vũ hồng đều quyết tâm mà không mở cửa.

Nguyên bản bởi vì gõ cửa sáng lên thanh khống đèn theo nàng an tĩnh tắt.

Bạch tranh bị hắc ám bao trùm, rõ ràng sợ hãi đến muốn chết, lại so với ai đều thanh tỉnh, người tới cực độ sợ hãi thời điểm ngược lại sẽ không hôn mê.

Đương thanh âm bỗng nhiên mơ hồ mà vang lên.

Bạch tranh hoảng sợ, gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm hành lang bên kia, nàng biết là thang máy thanh âm, là quỷ lên đây!

Liền ở nàng tâm sinh tuyệt vọng thời điểm, nghiêng đối diện môn bỗng nhiên khai điều phùng.

Màn hình di động chiếu sáng sáng một bộ phận nhỏ khu vực, là cái kia chưa từng nói chuyện qua thiếu niên đang ở đối nàng vẫy tay.

Bạch tranh kia nháy mắt trong đầu tất cả đều là chỗ trống, xuất phát từ đối nhau khát cầu, đột nhiên đứng lên vọt vào 402 phòng.

Nàng trước nay không chạy như thế mau quá.

Trong phòng không có bật đèn, tề ngộ màn hình di động là hệ thống yếu nhất quang, mặt trên là một hàng tự: “Thỉnh bảo trì an tĩnh.”

Cửa phòng đóng lại vài giây sau, cửa thang máy khai.

Trên hành lang như cũ là một mảnh trầm tịch hắc ám.

-

Bởi vì hạ vũ hồng chuyện này, đêm nay cơ hồ không ai ngủ được.

Nghe được thanh âm biến mất, Tịch Nhạc phỏng chừng bạch tranh là từ bỏ giãy giụa, cũng có thể là hạ vũ hồng lương tâm phát hiện, bất quá mặt sau cái này khả năng quá tiểu.

Chỉ là an tĩnh không có bao lâu.

Tịch Nhạc thực mau liền nghe được một tiếng bén nhọn kêu thảm thiết, cơ hồ đột phá nóc nhà, hắn một quay đầu, liền cùng ân bạch hạc đối diện thượng.

Lầu 4 đã xảy ra chuyện.

Tiếng kêu thảm thiết cũng không có liên tục bao lâu, thực mau liền biến mất, theo sau chung cư lâu lại khôi phục đến quen thuộc yên tĩnh.

Đêm nay chết sẽ là ai?

Hạ phô ân bạch hạc phảng phất không có bị sảo đến, ngủ thật sự an ổn, Tịch Nhạc phi thường hâm mộ, như cũ là số dương ngủ.

Thiên sáng ngời, đại gia tề tụ lầu 4.

Tịch Nhạc đến lầu 4 thời điểm, cửa thang máy một khai, đã nghe tới rồi mùi máu tươi, nhưng kỳ thật trên hành lang cũng không có huyết.

Tới gần hành lang cuối 403 môn mở rộng ra, bên trong không ai, lọt vào trong tầm mắt tất cả đều là máu tươi, vách tường, mặt đất, ngay cả trên trần nhà đều bắn tất cả đều là.

Chết ở trong phòng?

Bạch tranh tối hôm qua đi vào?

Tịch Nhạc bỗng nhiên ánh mắt dừng ở trên cửa, mặt trên khoá cửa là tốt, như vậy cửa mở khả năng có hai cái

Từ bên trong khai.

Hoặc là bị chìa khóa mở ra.

Liền ở đại gia cho rằng tối hôm qua đã chết hai người người thời điểm, bạch tranh bỗng nhiên từ phía sau ra tới, cười lạnh nói: “Xứng đáng.”

Nàng sắc mặt có điểm tái nhợt, nhưng ánh mắt lại sáng ngời.

“Chết chính là hạ vũ hồng?” Từ Tiểu Viên nhìn xem 403 vết máu, lại nhìn xem bạch tranh, “Ngọa tào?!”

Không phải bạch tranh bị nhốt ở ngoài cửa sao?

Nàng bình yên vô sự mà xuất hiện, cũng biểu thị xảy ra chuyện chính là hạ vũ hồng.

Tịch Nhạc hỏi: “Tối hôm qua thượng hạ vũ hồng mở cửa sao?”

Lỗ Đông Hải suy tư nói: “Ta là nghe thấy được mở cửa thanh.”

Bởi vì liền ở chính mình cách vách, cho nên hắn thập phần chú ý, xác định nghe được, chỉ là cửa này mở ra là làm bạch tranh đi vào, vẫn là mặt khác nguyên nhân liền không rõ ràng lắm.

“Nàng khẳng định sẽ không khai.” Bạch tranh trào phúng, “Ta tối hôm qua gõ như vậy lâu môn, nàng cũng không chịu khai, như thế nào khả năng cấp quỷ mở cửa.”

Những người khác kinh ngạc, “Vậy ngươi”

Bạch tranh nói: “Còn hảo tối hôm qua thượng tề ngộ cuối cùng mở cửa làm ta đi vào, bằng không hiện tại chết chính là ta đi, thật là xứng đáng a.”

Mọi người tầm mắt lại đều động tác nhất trí mà nhìn về phía tề ngộ.

Ngày thường bởi vì không nói lời nào, lại tuổi còn nhỏ, thường xuyên bị trở thành phông nền tề ngộ lập tức thành tiêu điểm.

“Ngươi như thế nào dám mở cửa?”

“Ngươi có phải hay không biết sẽ an toàn?”

Một đám vấn đề ném qua tới, tề ngộ toàn bộ lắc đầu.

Hắn đánh chữ hồi phục: “Ta là cảm thấy, ta không có tiết lộ phòng hào, nàng cũng không có, chúng ta hai cái đều không có.”

Đơn giản nói, từng người kỳ thật đều là an toàn.

Cảm thấy an toàn cùng thực tế an toàn lại là bất đồng hai việc.

Tịch Nhạc nhìn gắt gao liền nhau bốn cái phòng, ngưng thần suy tư, ánh mắt bỗng dưng sáng ngời lên, bắt lấy ân bạch hạc cánh tay.

Ân bạch hạc cúi đầu nhìn mắt.

Tịch Nhạc không phát hiện, tiếp tục nói: “Nếu hạ vũ hồng không mở cửa, đó chính là quỷ khai nó khả năng có phòng chìa khóa.”

Là chỉ có 403 chìa khóa, vẫn là có tất cả phòng chìa khóa đâu?

Này kỳ thật rất nguy hiểm.

Đệ nhất loại suy đoán còn hảo, đệ nhị loại suy đoán đại biểu quỷ có thể khai sở hữu phòng môn, mỗi người đều không phải an toàn.

Là cá nhân đều rõ ràng, như thế nào khả năng chỉ có một phen chìa khóa.

Tưởng tượng đến nơi đây, còn sống người tất cả đều nhăn chặt mày.

Liền ở đại gia cảm xúc xao động thời điểm, Tịch Nhạc nói: “Trước không nói chuyện này, còn có một việc rất quan trọng, bạch tranh ngươi tiến vào khác phòng trụ không có xảy ra chuyện, kia Trịnh thanh dương cùng hứa phổ xảy ra chuyện nguyên nhân đáng giá tự hỏi.”

Tuệ tuệ dại ra mặt, “Cái gì nguyên nhân a?”

Nàng cảm giác chính mình thực tra.

Từ Tiểu Viên bế khẩn miệng, dù sao có người hỏi ra chính mình vấn đề.

Tịch Nhạc chỉ chỉ đã không ai 401, “Trịnh thanh dương bọn họ phá hủy khoá cửa đi trụ, nghiêm khắc nói kỳ thật cũng không có tiết lộ phòng hào.”

Tối hôm qua sự chứng minh rồi một chút, đổi phòng không nhất định sẽ xảy ra chuyện.

Vậy thuyết minh xảy ra chuyện chân chính nguyên nhân cũng không phải đơn thuần đổi phòng, là bọn họ phía trước chưa từng chú ý tới điểm.

Lâu không ra tiếng ân bạch hạc đã mở miệng, “Bởi vì nàng được đến tề ngộ đồng ý.”

“Mà bọn họ không có.”


	24. Chapter 24

Di động 9( ( 1+2 càng ) lừa quỷ....)

Tác giả: [Khương Chi Ngư](https://wikidich.com/tac-gia/%E5%A7%9C%E4%B9%8B%E9%AD%9A)

Đồng ý?

Bị ân bạch hạc như thế vừa nhắc nhở, đại gia mới đem bạch tranh không xảy ra việc gì cùng Trịnh thanh dương bọn họ xảy ra chuyện sự tình liên hệ đến cùng nhau.

Tịch Nhạc lộ ra một cái nhợt nhạt tươi cười, mặt mày ôn hòa: “Không sai, ta tưởng chính là nguyên nhân này, đổi phòng chưa bao giờ là mấu chốt.”

Chẳng qua bọn họ bị lá che mắt thôi.

Bọn họ phía trước ở thôn hoang vắng nơi đó liền vẫn luôn từng có mê hoặc tin tức, mà cái này kỳ quái thế giới cũng có, cũng không kỳ quái.

“Bọn họ hai cái trực tiếp phá hủy khoá cửa, buổi tối môn liền khóa không thượng, mà bạch tranh là bị tề ngộ mời đi vào, phòng cũng bình yên vô sự.”

“Đây là đống chung cư, phá hư người khác môn, đã không có khóa, tương đương nói cho người khác bên trong có người, cùng tiết lộ phòng hào cũng không có gì khác nhau.”

Đến nỗi là ai đồng ý, không cần nói cũng biết.

Từ Tiểu Viên trợn tròn mắt: “Kia…… Chúng ta này đó trong phòng có, có quỷ?”

Tịch Nhạc nói: “Cũng không nhất định, này đó phòng ở đều còn tàn lưu một ít trước hộ gia đình dấu vết, thuyết minh đây là người khác phòng, nghiêm khắc nói đích xác tính ‘ có chủ ’.”

Bọn họ phía trước trụ là bởi vì có chìa khóa, có thể cho rằng là được đến cho phép.

Giống như nói được thông?

“Bất quá trong phòng có phải hay không thật sự có cái gì, xem tình huống định.” Tịch Nhạc nhìn về phía tuệ tuệ, không đem câu nói kế tiếp nói ra.

Nhưng tuệ tuệ lại đã hiểu.

“Ta trong phòng là có quỷ, nhưng chúng ta vẫn luôn không cảm giác có cái gì, trừ bỏ tự chụp bị dọa đến, thật giống như không tồn tại giống nhau.”

Thoạt nhìn hoàn toàn vô ác ý.

Nếu là ác quỷ, chỉ sợ đã sớm đem các nàng giết.

Ở đại gia tự hỏi thời điểm, Tịch Nhạc lại mở miệng: “Này hết thảy đều là ta suy đoán, cũng không bảo đảm nhất định là đúng.”

Rốt cuộc bọn họ không có mục kích mời ra làm chứng phát hiện tràng, không ai dám nói 100％ là đúng.

“Không có việc gì.” Lỗ Đông Hải nở nụ cười, “Lần này còn muốn ít nhiều tề ngộ.”

Trên thực tế thật là đánh bậy đánh bạ đụng phải, hơn nữa vẫn là một vòng khấu một vòng mới đến ra cái này kết luận.

Nếu không có hạ vũ hồng đem bạch tranh nhốt ở ngoài cửa, cũng liền không có tề ngộ làm bạch tranh tiến 402, liền sẽ không có người biết đổi phòng kỳ thật cũng không nguy hiểm.

Bị khen tề ngộ nhấp môi cười cười, ở trên di động đánh chữ.

“Không có gì.”

Lỗ Đông Hải tưởng sờ sờ đầu của hắn, như thế khiêm tốn thiện lương hài tử, chính là tổ quốc đóa hoa, như thế nào có thể chết ở cái này địa phương quỷ quái.

Hôm nay như thế kéo tơ lột kén, đại gia ngược lại cảm thấy nhẹ nhàng không ít.

Phảng phất sau này liền có thể bình yên vô sự dường như.

Tuy rằng trong phòng có thể giở trò quỷ, nhưng tuệ tuệ cái kia trước hết phát hiện có quỷ đều còn sống được hảo hảo, bọn họ không đạo lý vận khí càng kém.

“Như thế đơn giản sao?” Tuệ tuệ do do dự dự: “Có lẽ là Trịnh thanh dương bọn họ ở trong phòng…… Làm cái gì đâu?”

Tịch Nhạc giải thích: “Có khả năng, nhưng ta cảm thấy khả năng tính cũng không lớn, Trịnh thanh dương thực cẩn thận, chúng ta đồng dạng ở trong phòng ở hai ngày, nếu hắn chạm vào cái gì, chúng ta như thế nhiều người, rất lớn xác suất có người cùng hắn làm đồng dạng sự, nhưng lại bình yên vô sự, cho nên ta có khuynh hướng không có.”

Tuệ tuệ nhỏ giọng hỏi: “Kia hoàng, hoàng vũ đâu?”

Không người cho nàng đáp án.

Bạch tranh nói: “Ngươi còn nhớ thương ngươi kia bạn trai đâu, hắn xảy ra chuyện đêm đó còn nhìn lén hạ vũ hồng cởi quần áo, không phải cái thứ tốt.”

Này bí mật làm đại gia có điểm xấu hổ.

Tuệ tuệ cũng không biết chuyện này.

Lỗ Đông Hải chủ động mở miệng: “Lần này quy tắc không nhất định là chỉ có một, tỷ như không cần chưa kinh cho phép đi khác phòng, tỷ như quỷ tới không cần mở cửa, chúng ta hiện tại chính yếu mục đích vẫn là tìm được gương.”

Không có khả năng vẫn luôn ở chỗ này đãi đi xuống, nhanh chóng rời đi mới là chính xác.

Điểm này hắn ở ngay từ đầu liền nói quá.

Chỉ cần tìm được gương, quản hắn cái gì cấm kỵ, tử vong, sinh lộ trực tiếp có.

Vẫn luôn ở chỗ này tránh né tử vong quy tắc có cái gì dùng, chẳng lẽ còn có thể vẫn luôn tại đây đống chung cư lâu không minh bạch mà ở, tham sống sợ chết sao?

Đây là từ đệ nhất mặt gương ra tới sau, hắn phải ra kết luận.

“Nơi này mỗi cái phòng đều có gương, như thế nào liền không có một cái có thể sử dụng!” Tuệ tuệ oán giận nói: “Các ngươi nói rốt cuộc là cái gì gương?”

“Chỉ có nhìn đến thời điểm ngươi mới biết được.” Lỗ Đông Hải nói.

Tịch Nhạc trước kia cũng là không hiểu lắm cái gì gương có cái gì không giống nhau, thẳng đến lần trước tận mắt nhìn thấy đến mới hiểu được.

Gương không phải ngọn nguồn, lại là rất quan trọng đồ vật.

Bọn họ tiến vào, rời đi môi giới đều là gương, kia này gương vì cái gì sẽ như thế đặc thù, vì cái gì sẽ xuất hiện biến hóa?

Đây là Tịch Nhạc tưởng biết rõ ràng rồi lại không có manh mối địa phương.

Hạ vũ hồng tối hôm qua làm ra như vậy sự, tuy rằng cảm thấy thổn thức, nhưng phía trước vài cá nhân đều đã chết, hiện tại thậm chí đều trở nên chết lặng.

Cùng với đồng tình người khác, không bằng lo lắng cho mình cái gì thời điểm sẽ xảy ra chuyện.

Tịch Nhạc nhìn về phía bạch tranh, “Ngươi đêm nay trụ chỗ nào?”

“403.” Bạch tranh nói: “Tối hôm qua thượng là an toàn, nhưng hợp với hai ngày ở tại bên ngoài cũng không nhất định, tối hôm qua may mắn, vạn nhất liên luỵ người khác.”

Tối hôm qua không ai biết đổi phòng là sẽ không xảy ra chuyện.

Tề ngộ cùng cấp vì thế mạo sinh mệnh nguy hiểm làm nàng đi vào, bạch tranh liền tính lại ác độc cũng làm không đến lấy oán trả ơn.

Huống chi tề ngộ vẫn là cái thiếu niên, tựa như đệ đệ giống nhau, lại là cái người câm, liền càng thêm chọc người đau lòng.

Thời gian không còn sớm, đại gia cùng nhau xuống lầu.

Cũ xưa thang máy thanh âm ồn ào, nhưng ban ngày cũng không khủng bố.

Tịch Nhạc bỗng nhiên nhớ tới một cái bị quên đi sự, “Trên thực tế, phòng phân phối là chính chúng ta phân phối, mà không phải quy tắc.”

“Chìa khóa đặt ở nơi đó, chưa từng có người ta nói quá một cái trong phòng muốn trụ vài người, mấy gian phòng cần thiết muốn trụ mãn.”

Dư minh cả kinh: “Đúng vậy.”

Chìa khóa là hắn đi bảo an đình lấy, bởi vì hắn lúc ấy nhìn đến chính là sáu đem.

Hơn nữa trước kia thường thức, cùng nam nữ nhân số quan hệ, đại gia liền thói quen tính lưỡng lưỡng một gian phòng ở.

Ai cũng chưa nói muốn như thế trụ a?

Lỗ Đông Hải chỉ cảm thấy bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, nhưng vẫn là cảnh giác nói: “Bất quá vẫn là cẩn thận điểm, chúng ta chỉ cần không khác người, liền có thể không có việc gì, tuệ tuệ chính là cái ví dụ.”

Lại bị lấy ra tới nêu ví dụ tuệ tuệ đã không có cảm giác.

Nếu đem nguy hiểm trình độ so làm kim tự tháp, đỉnh điểm khoảng cách tử vong gần nhất, kia nàng hiện tại chính là đứng ở tháp tiêm thượng.

Cùng quỷ thông qua điện thoại.

Di động cũng ném.

Như thế nào xem như thế nào đều như là tiếp theo cái sẽ bị lộng chết.

Ăn xong cơm sáng không bao lâu, đưa di động nữ nhân lại lần nữa xuất hiện.

Hôm nay là lần thứ tư nhìn thấy đưa di động nữ nhân.

Nàng thật giống như một cái mỗi ngày đánh tạp npc, trừ bỏ thu phát phản hồi biểu bên ngoài liền không có làm bất cứ chuyện gì.

Tuy rằng lớn lên có điểm khủng bố, nhưng mọi người xem vài thiên đều thói quen.

Đối với di động phản hồi biểu, bọn họ đã có thể tài giỏi tự nhiên, dù sao chỉ cần hảo hảo viết, phòng hào không viết liền có thể qua đi.

Tuệ tuệ vốn dĩ cho rằng chính mình di động ném sẽ xảy ra chuyện, kết quả không nghĩ tới vẫn luôn an toàn, không khỏi may mắn lên.

Nàng phía trước liền dùng quá kia di động, liền tính không nhớ rõ, ở chưa đi đến cái này địa phương quỷ quái phía trước dùng như vậy nhiều năm di động, còn là phi thường dễ dàng viết đáp án.

Hết thảy nhìn qua đều phi thường thuận lợi.

-

Cơm trưa sau, mọi người ngồi vây quanh ở nhà ăn bên cạnh bàn.

Bởi vì đối với cấm kỵ sự có phán đoán, cho nên lỗ Đông Hải liền đem tìm gương chuyện này đặt ở đệ nhất vị.

“Hiện tại vấn đề rất lớn.”

“Gương nếu ở nhị lầu 3 nói, chúng ta liền phải thông qua thang lầu gian qua đi, vậy cần thiết muốn phá hư thang lầu gian khóa.”

Tịch Nhạc biết hắn băn khoăn, “Vậy khả năng đụng vào cấm kỵ.”

Từ Tiểu Viên lập tức nói: “Ban ngày đi a.”

“Không phải nói như vậy.” Tịch Nhạc gõ gõ cái bàn, “Ban ngày đi tiền đề là xác nhận gương ở nơi đó, nếu chúng ta đi, gương không ở đâu?”

Đáp án nháy mắt nổi lên trong lòng.

Khả năng chết.

Bởi vì gương nếu không ở nhị lầu 3, bọn họ chính là không tìm được sinh lộ, vô pháp rời đi, rồi lại đều đụng vào cấm kỵ, buổi tối lại muốn tái diễn bi kịch.

“Như thế khó a……”

Bạch tranh lẳng lặng nghe bọn họ nói, biết có cái biện pháp rất đơn giản.

Chỉ cần làm một người phá hư khóa, lại làm người kia đi dưới lầu tìm xem có hay không gương thì tốt rồi.

Biện pháp này nguy hiểm trình độ rất lớn.

Tựa như Tịch Nhạc nói, tìm được rồi gương, kia đại gia giai đại vui mừng, không tìm được, liền sẽ hy sinh người kia.

Ngồi ở chỗ này đều không phải ngốc tử, nàng tin tưởng chính mình có thể nghĩ đến này biện pháp, bọn họ khẳng định cũng là có thể.

Nhưng không ai mở miệng, bạch tranh cũng chưa nói.

Đã trải qua hạ vũ hồng chuyện này, nàng hiện tại rất điệu thấp, vạn nhất biện pháp nói ra, lựa chọn chính mình đương “Hy sinh người kia” làm sao bây giờ?

Không ai muốn làm cái thứ nhất xung phong.

Sinh lộ còn không có tìm được, trước sau có u ám vòng lên đỉnh đầu.

Buổi chiều thời điểm, Tịch Nhạc, ân bạch hạc, còn có thừa minh bọn họ đi kiểm tra rồi các tầng lầu thang lầu gian.

Này thang lầu gian khóa thực lão, cũng rất đơn giản.

Tịch Nhạc tin tưởng ân bạch hạc chỉ cần tùy tiện động cái tay là có thể lộng khai, nhưng chính là như vậy, thường thường liền đại biểu cho nguy hiểm.

Thang lầu gian môn có một lóng tay khoan khe hở.

Thông qua này nói khe hở, mọi người đều có thể nhìn đến bên trong bị trắng xanh tường, tuyết trắng tuyết trắng, liếc mắt một cái nhìn qua rất giống bệnh viện.

Lãnh túc, dễ dàng liên tưởng đến nhà xác.

Lầu hai, lầu 3 thật sự có gương sao?

Tịch Nhạc không dám bảo đảm, nếu đoán đối nói, hoả hoạn hẳn là phát sinh tại đây hai lâu, mặt khác tầng lầu đều là bị liên lụy.

Con quỷ kia có phải hay không ở nơi này?

Tịch Nhạc đứng thẳng, bỗng nhiên quay đầu hỏi: “Gọi điện thoại đêm đó, ngươi nghe được thanh âm xác định là nam nhân sao?”

Ăn qua nam quỷ nữ quỷ mệt, hắn cần thiết muốn xác nhận.

Tuệ tuệ sửng sốt, gật đầu: “Là nam.”

Tuy rằng khi đó thực sợ hãi, cũng cảm giác được thanh âm rất kỳ quái, nhưng nam nữ thanh âm vẫn là có thể nghe ra tới.

Chính là bị như thế vừa hỏi, nàng cũng cảm giác ký ức có thể hay không ra sai.

Tại đây đống chung cư trong lâu, chưa kinh cho phép đi khác phòng chính là cấm kỵ, kia làm hung thủ quỷ có thể hay không quá mức chính nghĩa?

Sinh thời là chung cư lâu hộ gia đình?

Không, Tịch Nhạc càng có khuynh hướng nó thân phận thị phi hộ gia đình.

Nó có chìa khóa, còn có những cái đó bị đặt ở bảo an đình di động, hợp lý phỏng đoán, này chỉ quỷ có thể là quản lý viên, hoặc là bảo an.

Như vậy, nó phòng sẽ ở nơi nào?

Nó sinh thời cư trú trong phòng sẽ có gương đi?

Tịch Nhạc cảm thấy giống như chỉ cần có một chút chính mình hiểu rõ, sở hữu đáp án liền sẽ toàn bộ đặt tới bên ngoài thượng.

“Kỳ thật còn có một loại khả năng.” Hắn nhìn mọi người, chậm rãi phun ra mấy chữ: “Có lẽ là ở bảo an trong đình.”

Đại gia ngẩn ra, nhìn về phía chung cư lâu ngoại.

“Di động đều ở nơi đó, đích xác có khả năng.”

“Nhưng là chúng ta đều ra không được, bảo an đình càng đi không được.”

“So với cái này, đi nhị lầu 3 ngược lại càng đơn giản.”

Mỗi ngày có thể tự do xuất nhập cũng chỉ có cái kia tới truyền tin tức biểu nữ nhân, bọn họ căn bản liền không biết nàng cái gì thời gian tới, trừ phi buổi sáng ngồi canh.

Nhưng là ai cũng không biết thừa dịp khi đó lao ra đi sẽ có cái gì hậu quả.

Có thể hay không trực tiếp chết?

Vạn nhất bảo an trong đình cũng không có gương đâu?

Không có xác nhận xuống dưới, không ai dám hành động thiếu suy nghĩ, ngay cả lỗ Đông Hải đều cảm thấy thực khó giải quyết, khả năng tính quá nhiều.

Lúc chạng vạng, mọi người từng người tách ra.

Tịch Nhạc trở lại 501, không có việc gì để làm, nhớ tới phòng có chủ chuyện này, lại lần nữa mở ra duy nhất tủ quần áo.

Vẫn là một bộ tẩy cũ ô vuông áo sơmi cùng quần túi hộp, chính mình phòng này trước kia trụ có phải hay không di động công ty công nhân?

Là dọn đi rồi vẫn là đã chết?

Cùng tuệ tuệ nơi đó giống nhau?

Có thể từ loại này quỷ nơi đó được đến cái gì tin tức sao?

Hắn đang nghĩ ngợi tới, đặt lên bàn di động bỗng nhiên vang lên, Tịch Nhạc cầm lấy vừa thấy, mặt trên viết “Lỗ Đông Hải” tên.

Hắn tùy tay chuyển được, “Xảy ra chuyện gì?”

“Tịch Nhạc?”

Lỗ Đông Hải nghi hoặc một chút, nghĩ tới cái gì, ngược lại phóng tới đáy lòng, “Ngươi cảm thấy đêm nay mọi người đều sẽ bình yên vô sự sao?”

Tịch Nhạc hỏi lại: “Ngươi có trải qua quá hoàn toàn không chết người ban đêm sao?”

Hắn trước mắt tới nói cũng chỉ là qua thôn hoang vắng thế giới kia mà thôi, đối với rất nhiều cam chịu quy tắc là không rõ ràng lắm.

Hơn nữa có lẽ ngay cả lỗ Đông Hải đều khả năng không biết nào đó càng thêm che giấu quy tắc.

“Không có.” Lỗ Đông Hải ăn ngay nói thật, “Rất nhiều, trên thực tế chúng ta lần này ngược lại là tương đối bình thản một lần.”

Đến bây giờ mấy ngày qua đi chỉ có bốn người biến mất.

“Hy vọng có thể tiếp tục bình thản đi.” Tịch Nhạc thanh âm phóng nhẹ.

Hai bên đều trầm mặc xuống dưới, hồi lâu lúc sau, lỗ Đông Hải mới mở miệng: “Đợi lát nữa xuống dưới ăn cơm, đừng quá đã muộn.”

Cắt đứt điện thoại sau, Tịch Nhạc click mở WeChat, mới phát hiện chính mình lấy sai rồi di động.

Đây là ân bạch hạc.

Bởi vì mọi người di động đều là hoàn toàn tương đồng, hắn cùng ân bạch hạc lại đều không có sửa đổi bất luận cái gì thiết trí, trừ bỏ tiếng chuông sửa đổi chấn động bên ngoài.

Hắn giống như vừa rồi đem chính mình di động dừng ở bồn rửa tay thượng.

Tịch Nhạc thả lại đi, lấy về chính mình di động, quả nhiên, mặt trên có lỗ Đông Hải chưa tiếp điện thoại, không đả thông mới đánh ân bạch hạc.

Trách không được ngay từ đầu kêu chính mình tên như vậy nghi hoặc.

Chờ ân bạch hạc từ bên ngoài sau khi trở về, Tịch Nhạc mở miệng: “Vừa rồi lỗ đại ca đánh ngươi điện thoại kêu chúng ta đi xuống lầu ăn cơm.”

“Ân.”

Đêm nay cơm chiều mọi người đều thất thần, mười hai người đã biến mất bốn người, liền tính hôm nay nói được minh bạch rất nhiều, nhưng một ngày không rời đi, liền như cũ nguy hiểm.

Lên lầu khi, Tịch Nhạc nhắc nhở mọi người:

“Quỷ là có chìa khóa, các ngươi chú ý điểm.”

Tuy rằng cái này chú ý cho kỹ giống cũng không có cái gì dùng, quỷ đều có chìa khóa mở cửa, bọn họ còn có thể làm cái gì ngăn cản động tác sao?

Mọi người một lòng chợt cao chợt thấp, về tới từng người phòng.

Ngoài phòng hắc đến liền ánh trăng đều không có, trong phòng không bật đèn, cũng hắc đến đáng sợ, bãi ở bên cửa sổ gương to chiếu giường đơn.

Tịch Nhạc cùng ân bạch hạc hiện tại thời gian nghỉ ngơi càng ngày càng sớm.

Hắn không ngủ, mà là nhắm hai mắt ở tự hỏi gương sự.

An tĩnh trong phòng chỉ có thể nghe được từng người tiếng hít thở, thẳng đến gối đầu biên bỗng nhiên sáng lên một đạo mỏng manh quang.

Tịch Nhạc mở mắt ra, có người cho chính mình phát tin tức.

Hắn click mở, phát hiện cũng không phải, mà là một cái tân bạn tốt xin: 【 “Ngọt ngào” thỉnh cầu tăng thêm ngươi vì bằng hữu 】

Đây là ai?

Tuệ tuệ hiện tại không có di động, Từ Tiểu Viên WeChat chính mình có, bạch tranh yêu ghét rõ ràng, cũng không như là có thể khởi tên này người.

Càng không giống như là cái nam nhân khởi.

Tịch Nhạc lập tức hỏi Từ Tiểu Viên: 【 tuệ tuệ cùng bạch tranh WeChat tên là ngọt ngào sao? 】

Từ Tiểu Viên thu được tin tức vẻ mặt không thể hiểu được, nhưng vẫn là thực mau trả lời: 【 không gọi cái này, cũng không đổi tên, xảy ra chuyện gì? 】

Nàng hôm nay mới vừa bỏ thêm bạch tranh, biết bạch tranh WeChat không gọi cái này.

Tịch Nhạc: 【 ngươi có nói cho người khác ta số WeChat sao? 】

Từ Tiểu Viên: 【 không có. 】

Tịch Nhạc cho nàng đã phát cái chụp hình, sau đó lại hỏi lỗ Đông Hải, biết được bọn họ cũng không có tiết lộ, liền càng thêm xác định.

Cái này “Ngọt ngào” chỉ sợ không phải người.

Chẳng lẽ quỷ là đến từ di động?

Tịch Nhạc nhìn chằm chằm màn hình ánh mắt chợt lóe, cảm giác càng ngày càng khó bề phân biệt, cái này bạn tốt rốt cuộc là thêm vẫn là không thêm.

Chân dung mơ hồ, bối cảnh hắc hắc.

Thật giống như đối phương cả người đều hợp lại ở trong bóng tối, liền ngũ quan đều nhìn không thấy.

Tịch Nhạc mạc danh nhớ tới mỗ mấy bộ phim kinh dị màn ảnh, càng thêm cảm thấy này đối diện chính là tìm tới chính mình quỷ.

Hắn duỗi tay chạm chạm giường trụ, nhỏ giọng kêu lên: “Ân bạch hạc.”

Ân bạch hạc xuống giường, hắn vóc dáng cao, đứng so Tịch Nhạc nằm ở trên giường muốn cao hơn một mảng lớn, hiện tại hơi hơi khom lưng mới cùng Tịch Nhạc mặt đối mặt.

“Đã xảy ra chuyện?” Hắn thấp giọng hỏi.

“Xem.” Tịch Nhạc đưa ra di động.

Sợ tiếng vang quá lớn, hai người nói chuyện thanh đều rất nhỏ, ly đến cũng gần.

Trên màn hình cái kia bạn tốt xin thực dẫn nhân chú mục, trong phòng đen nhánh, ân bạch hạc sắc mặt Tịch Nhạc thấy không rõ, “Thêm.”

Tịch Nhạc ngoan ngoãn địa điểm đồng ý, còn không có vài giây thời gian liền thu được tân tin tức.

Ngọt ngào: 【 ngươi ở tại cái nào phòng? 】

Những lời này nhưng quá quen thuộc.

Trong bóng đêm, Tịch Nhạc phảng phất minh bạch cái gì, màn hình quang ánh đến đôi mắt lộng lẫy, giương mắt cùng ân bạch hạc đối diện.

Thì ra là thế.

“Đúng sự thật trả lời khẳng định không được, ta hoài nghi có người khác thu được bạn tốt xin.” Tịch Nhạc hạ giọng, nói ra chính mình suy đoán.

Chính mình hẳn là đụng vào cấm kỵ.

Nghĩ vậy nhi, Tịch Nhạc tâm lại trầm xuống.

Đụng vào cấm kỵ trốn đến quá nhất thời, giống hạ vũ hồng trước một ngày buổi tối an toàn, nhưng tóm lại tránh không khỏi tiếp theo cái buổi tối.

Nhưng hoảng loạn vô dụng, hắn vứt đi vô dụng ý tưởng, suy tư vấn đề nơi.

Phía trước chưa từng có “Ngọt ngào” xuất hiện.

Ở chỗ này ở mấy ngày, bọn họ dư lại người cũng coi như là đem sở hữu không thích hợp địa phương đều nói, nhưng chưa từng có người nào đề qua “Ngọt ngào”.

Hoặc là cái này “Ngọt ngào” đêm nay mới xuất hiện, hoặc là cùng “Ngọt ngào” đánh quá giao tế người đều đã chết.

Mặc kệ là cái nào, Tịch Nhạc đều cảm thấy rất nguy hiểm.

Nếu là cái thứ nhất, đó là chuyên môn vì dụ dỗ hắn nói ra phòng hào sao?

Nếu là cái thứ hai, kia biến mất bốn người, có phải hay không có người trả lời vấn đề này, tiết lộ chính mình phòng hào?

Mặc kệ loại nào suy đoán, đều là vì hỏi phòng hào.

Tịch Nhạc không cấm nhớ tới hoàng vũ.

Bởi vì hắn cái thứ nhất xảy ra chuyện, tin tức cực nhỏ, đại gia trước mắt công nhận suy đoán là hắn cấp quỷ mở cửa, cho nên mới bị giết, như vậy quỷ vì cái gì sẽ thượng lầu 4?

Tịch Nhạc bỗng nhiên nghĩ đến bạch tranh nói sự, hoàng vũ cùng ngày căn bản đối nguy hiểm không để bụng, còn nhìn lén hạ vũ hồng cởi quần áo.

Bởi vậy suy luận, hoàng vũ là cái háo sắc nhân.

Cũng là có khả năng nhất thêm “Ngọt ngào” người.

Như vậy như vậy liền nói đến thông, hoàng vũ có lẽ đụng vào cái gì cấm kỵ, bỏ thêm bạn tốt, tiết lộ tin tức, quỷ bởi vậy trực tiếp thượng lầu 4.

Nhưng lại có một cái quan trọng vấn đề, tuệ tuệ nói trong điện thoại là nam thanh âm, cái này “Ngọt ngào” thoạt nhìn là nữ, rốt cuộc là một cái quỷ ngụy trang vẫn là hai cái quỷ?

Tịch Nhạc áp xuống kỳ quái ý tưởng, “Lừa quỷ sẽ chết sao?”

Ân bạch hạc nghĩ nghĩ, “Khả năng.”

Có lẽ tội càng thêm tội.

Tịch Nhạc dùng tay chống đỡ mặt, có điểm tưởng nếm thử nhưng lại không thể dễ dàng hồi phục: “Nếu ta hồi nó ta ở tại nó trong lòng, có thể đạt tới làm nó moi tim tự sát mục đích sao?”

Trái tim có hai cái trái tim cùng hai cái tâm thất đâu.

Ân bạch hạc mặt vô biểu tình, “Quỷ không có tâm.”


	25. Chapter 25

Di động 10( thân mật. )

Tác giả: [Khương Chi Ngư](https://wikidich.com/tac-gia/%E5%A7%9C%E4%B9%8B%E9%AD%9A)

Tịch Nhạc cũng là ‌ lâm thời nảy lòng tham, nghe được ân bạch hạc này nghiêm trang hồi ‌ đáp, muốn hỏi hắn như thế nào biết đến, cuối cùng vẫn là ‌ không mở miệng.

Đối ‌ mặt là ‌ quỷ khả năng tính cơ hồ có 99％.

Như thế nào hồi ‌ đáp một con quỷ vấn đề, này nghe tới liền rất ‌ khó.

Vạn nhất hồi ‌ phục trụ nó trong lòng ‌, này chỉ quỷ trong lòng ‌ loạn tưởng, ở toàn bộ chung cư trong lâu ‌ đều quay lại tự nhiên kia càng không xong.

Bất quá ‌ Tịch Nhạc ít nhất xác định một sự kiện, quỷ cũng không biết hắn trụ phòng, nếu không liền sẽ không ‌ hỏi ra vấn đề này.

Thật giống như tuệ tuệ lần đó giống nhau, nàng không có hồi ‌ đáp, vẫn luôn bình yên ‌ không việc gì sống đến bây giờ, ngược lại so những người khác đều sống được lâu.

Nhưng hai người lại có bất đồng.

Tịch Nhạc hoài nghi tuệ tuệ bị quỷ dò hỏi là ‌ ngẫu nhiên ‌, bởi vì nàng lúc ấy ở cùng hoàng vũ trò chuyện, mà quỷ là ‌ trò chuyện quá ‌ trình trung giết hoàng vũ, có thể là ‌ thuận miệng hỏi.

Bởi vì lỗ Đông Hải nói qua ‌, tính thượng lần này, hắn đã tiến vào ba lần, không ai phạm vào cấm kỵ lúc sau có thể vẫn luôn sống sót.

Tuệ tuệ cùng quỷ trò chuyện, lại ném di động, đều còn vẫn luôn tồn tại.

Chỉ có một nguyên nhân, nàng đến bây giờ không có đụng vào cấm kỵ.

Tuy rằng ‌ như thế nói giống như quá ‌ tuyệt đối ‌, nhưng tuệ tuệ may mắn giá trị tựa hồ không phải ‌ giống nhau cao, Tịch Nhạc cũng hâm mộ.

Lần trước thôn hoang vắng chính mình ở cuối cùng thời điểm bị a phương thiếu chút nữa ‌ giết chết, lần này trên đường liền gặp phải loại này ‌ sự.

Tịch Nhạc cúi đầu nhìn sáng lên màn hình, “Ta ‌ hôm nay làm cái gì không đối ‌ sự?”

Một ngày có 24 tiếng đồng hồ, ban ngày hắn tỉnh lại sau đến bây giờ liền có mười mấy giờ, từ trên lầu đến dưới lầu, đã làm ‌ không ít chuyện, nói qua ‌ không ít lời nói.

Muốn từ giữa phát hiện vấn đề, kia quá ‌ khó khăn.

Tịch Nhạc căng đến cánh tay mệt, lại thay đổi cái cánh tay.

“Ngươi tiếp điện thoại.” Ân bạch hạc thanh âm ở trong bóng tối ‌ có vẻ có chút trầm thấp, lập tức đánh thức Tịch Nhạc ký ức.

Điện thoại!

Hắn hôm nay tiếp lỗ Đông Hải điện thoại, rồi sau đó mới biết được sai cầm ân bạch hạc di động lấy Trịnh thanh dương bọn họ ví dụ tới nói, chính mình xem như ‌ chưa kinh cho phép.

Bởi vì cái này sẽ chết sao?

Tịch Nhạc cảm thấy có điểm ‌ nhi không thể hiểu được, tự nhiên ‌ cũng càng không cam lòng.

“Đáp án khẳng định không thể hồi ‌.” Hắn nhìn chằm chằm cái kia vấn đề, “Cũng may phòng hào không có bại lộ, như vậy có thể kéo dài thời gian.”

Hồi ‌ cái gì mới có thể lừa đến quỷ?

Tịch Nhạc ngày thường thực ‌ thiếu cùng người khác liêu râu ria sự, nhiều nhất chính là ‌ cùng khách trọ giao lưu, cả trai lẫn gái đều có, tự nhiên ‌ cũng có tưởng liêu hắn.

Ân bạch hạc ừ một tiếng, ngừng lại.

Xem Tịch Nhạc đánh chữ, hắn mới nhắc nhở: “Đừng mời nó.”

Mời chẳng khác nào làm nó lên lầu.

Có lẽ hoàng vũ đúng là ‌ bởi vì mời, con quỷ kia mới đệ nhất vãn liền thượng lầu 4, bất quá ‌ hắn đã chết, cũng không ai biết là ‌ không phải ‌ như vậy.

“Kỳ thật chưa chắc không phải ‌ tìm hiểu cơ hội tốt ‌.”

Quỷ không có đến chính mình bên người tới, Tịch Nhạc còn tính trấn định.

Bọn họ vẫn luôn không biết quỷ đang ở nơi nào ‌, gương ở nơi nào ‌, cùng thôn hoang vắng tương ‌ so, lần này cư nhiên ‌ có thể cùng quỷ trực tiếp đối ‌ lời nói!

Tịch Nhạc thận trọng mà phát quá ‌ đi một câu: 【 ngươi ở tại cái nào phòng? 】

Copy paste, một chữ cũng chưa sửa.

Không biết “Ngọt ngào” có thể hay không nhận thấy được hắn dụng tâm lương khổ.

Ân bạch hạc xem Tịch Nhạc giống như một chút ‌ đều không sợ hãi, ngược lại thích thú.

Đối ‌ mặt “Ngọt ngào” tựa hồ không dự đoán được cái này hồi ‌ đáp.

Tịch Nhạc kiên nhẫn mà chờ, hắn không sợ cùng quỷ đối ‌ lời nói, chỉ cần quỷ không lên tìm chính mình, liêu cả đêm đều không có sự.

Hắn sở ‌ chỗ thế giới hiện thực khẳng định so cái này liền trò chơi app đều không thể download di động cùng chung cư lâu tân ‌ tiên đến nhiều.

Ngọt ngào: 【 ngươi ở tại cái nào phòng? 】

Tịch Nhạc không nghĩ tới đối ‌ mặt cũng không bồi thường ‌ đáp, mà là ‌ lại lặp lại hỏi.

Quỷ muốn giết chính là ‌ hắn, hắn cảm giác không quá ‌ lạc quan, giây tiếp theo toàn bộ nói chuyện phiếm giao diện toàn bộ bị những lời này chiếm mãn.

Ngọt ngào: 【 ngươi ở tại cái nào phòng? 】

Ngọt ngào: 【 ngươi ở tại cái nào phòng? 】

……

Rậm rạp, toàn bộ đều là ‌ vấn đề này.

Phảng phất giây tiếp theo đối ‌ mặt quỷ là có thể quá ‌ tới, đột ngột biến hóa cùng đánh sâu vào làm Tịch Nhạc tim đập gia tốc, lập tức ly xa di động.

Hắn gặp qua ‌ spam nói chuyện phiếm, chưa bao giờ có lần này quỷ dị.

Nếu đem ‌ tự thể đổi thành màu đỏ, khả năng đánh sâu vào cảm càng cường, giống như là ‌ quỷ phiến ‌ những cái đó chữ bằng máu, chiếm đầy chỉnh mặt tường.

Không thể lại hồi ‌, chính mình bất quá ‌ là ‌ hồi ‌ một cái liền có như vậy biến hóa, lại hồi ‌ khả năng liền theo võng tuyến quá ‌ tới.

Tịch Nhạc mới vừa đem ‌ di động lật qua ‌ tới, ân bạch hạc liền duỗi tay cầm đi.

Nhiên ‌ sau lại ném hồi ‌ tới.

“Ngươi như vậy không trải qua ‌ ta ‌ đồng ý.” Tịch Nhạc mắt trợn to, có vẻ có điểm ‌ nhi viên, “Ngươi cũng muốn bị quỷ hỏi!”

Cả đêm trảo hai người, quỷ muốn cao hứng muốn chết.

Tịch Nhạc nhìn mắt di động, phát hiện ân bạch hạc trực tiếp đem ‌ hắn di động tắt máy.

Như vậy có thể chứ?

Thực sự không quá ‌ tốt bộ dáng.

“Chưa nói không thể.” Ân bạch hạc phảng phất biết hắn suy nghĩ cái gì, “Là ‌ không phải ‌ bởi vì cái này, đáp án thực ‌ mau liền có thể biết.”

-

Đêm khuya, chung cư trong lâu ‌ có người thanh tỉnh có người ngủ yên.

Tịch Nhạc đem ‌ di động đặt ở gối đầu bên cạnh, tận mắt nhìn thấy đến ân bạch hạc phảng phất di động ‌ thu được “Ngọt ngào” bạn tốt xin.

Quả nhiên ‌.

Suy đoán trở thành sự thật.

Trước mắt mới thôi, chết đi hoàng vũ tạm thời không đề cập tới, Trịnh thanh dương cùng hứa phổ ở mọi người trong mắt ‌ làm phá cửa mà vào sự, hạ vũ hồng đầu tiên là ‌ tiết lộ phòng hào, rồi sau đó lại trộm chìa khóa, đem ‌ bạch tranh khóa ở ngoài cửa.

Chính mình sai cầm ân bạch hạc phảng phất di động, miễn cưỡng xem như ‌ chưa kinh cho phép.

Ân bạch hạc làm đồng dạng sự, thu được bạn tốt xin.

Tổng kết xuống dưới, tựa hồ là ‌ bọn họ chỉ cần làm bất luận cái gì không tốt sự tình, liền sẽ ‌ bị quỷ tìm tới môn tới.

Tịch Nhạc phảng phất sờ đến chân tướng ‌.

Tại đây đống chung cư trong lâu ‌, tựa hồ không cho phép tố chất không người tốt tồn tại.

Như vậy suy luận ra tới, Tịch Nhạc có thể suy đoán này chỉ quỷ thân phận, quản lý viên nghe tới liền rất ‌ phù hợp.

Quản lý chung cư trong lâu ‌ hộ gia đình, một khi phát hiện vấn đề liền loại bỏ.

Kia thi thể sở ‌ trên mặt đất, Tịch Nhạc cảm thấy, có vấn đề người, chỉ sợ này chỉ quỷ sẽ không ‌ đưa bọn họ đặt ở chung cư ‌.

Tồn tại liền trụ đều không cho trụ, như thế nào khả năng đã chết còn lưu tại nơi này!

Lấy này suy luận, lần đầu tiên hạ vũ hồng tránh thoát ‌ một đêm là ‌ bởi vì không mở cửa, lúc ấy quỷ liền tỏa định nàng phòng.

Nàng ngày đó ban ngày tất nhiên ‌ làm cái gì không tốt sự.

Mà ở đêm thứ hai hạ vũ hồng càng là ‌ trực tiếp trộm chìa khóa, nếu là ‌ lấy Tịch Nhạc suy đoán, chính là ‌ tội càng thêm tội.

Hai cái thêm lên, bất tử cũng không được ‌.

Tịch Nhạc chớp chớp mắt, nếu thật là ‌ như vậy, kia cũng quá ‌ quá ‌ tuyệt đối ‌ đi, hắn sai lấy ân bạch hạc di động lại không phải ‌ cố ý, cũng không có tạo thành cái gì thương tổn.

Như vậy liền phải bị thanh ra chung cư?

Này chỉ quỷ là ‌ không phải ‌ quá ‌ quá ‌ cương trực công chính a?

Tịch Nhạc bỗng nhiên ‌ hỏi: “Quỷ vì cái gì đệ nhất vãn không lấy chìa khóa mở cửa?”

Mà là ‌ ở hạ vũ hồng trước cửa gõ cả một đêm đâu?

Ở trong phòng ‌ tự nhiên ‌ cũng chỉ có ân bạch hạc một người hồi ‌ đáp hắn: “Nếu ‌ là ‌ quy tắc, ai đều phải tuân thủ.”

Tịch Nhạc bừng tỉnh ‌ hiểu ra.

Ý nghĩ một thanh, hắn lập tức liền sờ đến trọng điểm ‌: “Nếu ‌ như thế, kia quỷ liền nhất định là ‌ nơi này ‌ hộ gia đình.”

Hỏi bọn hắn phòng hào, cũng là ‌ cam chịu ở mời nó.

Thế giới này so với thượng một cái thôn hoang vắng muốn càng thêm kỳ quái, có nghiêm khắc quy định, không chỉ có là ‌ người, ngay cả quỷ cũng muốn tuân thủ.

“Có lẽ ta ‌ nhóm có thể ngẫm lại như thế nào lợi dụng”

Tịch Nhạc nói còn chưa nói xong, tiếng đập cửa đột nhiên ‌ vang lên.

Cùng trước kia không có sai biệt không nhanh không chậm, phảng phất là ‌ tới làm khách khách nhân dường như, ở yên tĩnh ban đêm ‌ thập phần rõ ràng.

Quỷ vẫn là ‌ tới.

Tịch Nhạc vừa rồi ý nghĩ nháy mắt bị đánh gãy, không cấm khẩn trương lên.

Nguy hiểm khoảng cách chính mình liền một tường chi cách, hắn vô pháp làm được cái gì đều không đi tưởng.

Chính mình không có báo cho phòng hào, vì cái gì vẫn là ‌ sẽ ‌ trực tiếp tới nơi này ‌, kia còn cần thiết ở WeChat thượng hỏi sao?

Chẳng lẽ là ‌ đang đợi chính mình mời?

Chính là ‌ hiện tại chính mình không có mời, nó tới là ‌ phá hư quy tắc sao?

Tịch Nhạc nhìn mắt ân bạch hạc, trong bóng tối ‌ hắn chỉ có thể mơ hồ nhìn đến hắn thân ảnh, nhìn không tới vẻ mặt của hắn.

Quỷ nếu là ‌ xông vào, trước giết ai đâu?

Tịch Nhạc còn không có nghĩ đến đáp án, cửa tiếng đập cửa bỗng nhiên ‌ ngừng, hắn mắt lộ ra nghi hoặc, không chờ vài giây, tiếng đập cửa ở đối ‌ mặt vang lên.

Đối ‌ mặt cũng đụng vào cấm kỵ?!

Không nói bọn họ, ngay cả Từ Tiểu Viên cùng tuệ tuệ hiện tại đều là ‌ run bần bật.

Các nàng hai cái tự giác là ‌ cái phế vật, sớm liền liền tẩy tẩy lên giường, súc ở trong chăn ‌ một câu cũng không nói, sợ đưa tới quỷ.

Đặc biệt là ‌ tuệ tuệ, liền cảm thấy này quỷ là ‌ tới tìm chính mình.

Thật lớn hoảng sợ dưới, nàng tiếng thở dốc liền Từ Tiểu Viên đều nghe thấy, hai cái nữ hài mồ hôi lạnh ròng ròng.

Có đôi khi nhát gan ngược lại là ‌ chuyện tốt, bởi vì không dám động.

Lầu 5 tiếng đập cửa cả đêm không đình quá ‌.

Không ai dám mở cửa, quỷ tựa hồ ở qua lại ‌ chuyển, một hồi ‌ nhi gõ 501, một hồi ‌ nhi gõ 502.

Tịch Nhạc vốn dĩ cho rằng khả năng đối ‌ mặt sẽ ‌ xảy ra chuyện, không nghĩ tới cư nhiên ‌ lại hồi ‌ tới gõ chính mình môn!

Này quá ‌ kỳ quái!

Quỷ không có vào là ‌ bởi vì không mang chìa khóa, vẫn là ‌ bởi vì…… Không biết đụng vào cấm kỵ người ở đâu cái phòng?

Tịch Nhạc giống như bắt được một cái điểm ‌.

Hắn đang muốn động, lại bị che miệng lại, không thể động đậy.

Một con lạnh lẽo tay phúc ở Tịch Nhạc trên môi, hắn còn có thể cảm giác được ân bạch hạc lòng bàn tay tàn lưu một chút ‌ điểm ‌ dư ôn.

Theo sau hơi thở chiếu vào Tịch Nhạc nhĩ sau, “Đừng nhúc nhích.”

Nếu không phải ‌ gần sát hắn lỗ tai, hắn căn bản liền nghe không thấy này hai chữ.

Tịch Nhạc vẫn là ‌ đầu một hồi ‌ cùng người khác như thế thân mật, chủ yếu là ‌ phía trước liền tính ngủ một cái giường cũng chưa như thế gần quá ‌, có điểm ‌ không thói quen.

Đương nhiên ‌ ân bạch hạc là ‌ vì hắn hảo, hắn không thể trách.

Tịch Nhạc hơi hơi điểm ‌ đầu, tỏ vẻ hiểu biết, dùng tay đẩy đẩy ân bạch hạc cánh tay, muốn cho hắn buông ra chính mình.

Gông cùm xiềng xích theo sau biến mất.

Tịch Nhạc rồi lại bắt lấy ân bạch hạc tay, gấp không chờ nổi mà muốn đem ‌ chính mình vấn đề hỏi ra khẩu, dùng ngón tay ở hắn lòng bàn tay viết chữ.

Bởi vì sợ quỷ phát hiện, liền dùng cái này phương thức.

“Nó vì cái gì trực tiếp tới lầu 5?”

Đây là ‌ Tịch Nhạc cảm thấy thực ‌ mấu chốt vấn đề.

Hắn dùng lực đạo thực ‌ tiểu, từng nét bút, xén móng tay mượt mà, nhẹ nhàng mà thổi mạnh làn da, ân bạch hạc lòng bàn tay có chút ngứa.

Tịch Nhạc không chú ý, chờ hắn hồi ‌ đáp.

Bọn họ hai cái đều không có tiết lộ phòng hào, căn cứ hạ vũ hồng trải qua, nàng là ‌ ở tin tức biểu thượng điền phòng hào.

Quỷ đi lầu 4, gõ nàng môn không có vấn đề.

Kia chính mình đâu?

Một không có tiết lộ tầng lầu, nhị không có tiết lộ phòng hào, nó vì cái gì sẽ ‌ tới lầu 5, trừ phi biết phạm sai lầm người liền ở lầu 5.

Đây là ‌ Tịch Nhạc hiện tại còn không rõ ràng lắm trọng điểm ‌.

Quỷ vì cái gì sẽ ‌ biết ở lầu 5 đâu?

Biết ở lầu 5 lại không biết ở đâu cái phòng, cái này tin tức hảo kỳ quái, quỷ rốt cuộc là ‌ như thế nào tưởng.

Có cameras?

Nếu là ‌ như vậy, kia hẳn là có thể trực tiếp biết ở đâu cái phòng mới đối ‌ a?

Tịch Nhạc nghĩ trăm lần cũng không ra.

Bên ngoài tiếng đập cửa còn tại tiếp tục, trong phòng ‌ một mảnh an tĩnh, trong tình huống bình thường, hắc ám đại biểu cho không biết cùng sợ hãi.

Ân bạch hạc không nói chuyện, đem Tịch Nhạc tay quán bình, nhiên ‌ sau mới dùng ngón trỏ điểm ‌ ở hắn lòng bàn tay.

Hảo ngứa.

Hắn ở viết chữ.

Chính mình viết khi không cảm thấy, Tịch Nhạc hiện tại là ‌ cảm giác được, phản xạ có điều kiện tưởng lùi về ‌ tay, lại bị ân bạch hạc bắt được hai ngón tay.

Chính mình túm bất động.

Bởi vì nhìn không thấy, sở ‌ có cảm quan đều tụ ở trên tay, Tịch Nhạc ngưng thần đi cảm thụ, thực ‌ mau sẽ biết ân bạch hạc đáp án.

“Di động.”


	26. Chapter 26

Di động 11( ( 1 càng ) nếu quỷ hạ không tới đâu?...)

Tác giả: [Khương Chi Ngư](https://wikidich.com/tac-gia/%E5%A7%9C%E4%B9%8B%E9%AD%9A)

Di động hiện tại cơ hồ là nhân sinh sống ắt không thể thiếu đồ vật.

Tịch Nhạc đương nhiên biết di động tác dụng, nhưng đồng thời cũng biết đại số liệu thời đại hạ, di động đại biểu cho không có riêng tư.

Ân bạch hạc viết này hai chữ, hắn liền minh bạch.

Di động thượng có quá nhiều có thể tiết lộ vị trí đồ vật, tỷ như định vị, tỷ như wifi, lại tỷ như lịch sử trò chuyện.

Lại tỷ như di động cameras……

Thậm chí còn không ở di động thượng nói chuyện phiếm đều có thể bị theo dõi.

Tịch Nhạc đã từng ở trên mạng ‌ xem ‌ đến quá, hai cái nữ hài mặt đối mặt liêu khởi máy sấy, lúc ấy di động cũng không có dùng, nhưng đêm đó thượng ‌ website mua sắm trạm, đẩy đưa lại là máy sấy.

Này có thể kêu trùng hợp sao?

Một ‌ bắt đầu ở tiến vào thế giới này, mỗi người nhất định phải lãnh một ‌ bộ di động, tự nhiên mà vậy, đại gia cho rằng di động là rất quan trọng đồ vật.

Không có người sẽ đem điện thoại vứt bỏ, trừ bỏ tuệ tuệ,

Từ trụ tiến chung cư này lâu bắt đầu, di động liền không rời thân, vô luận là lên lầu xuống lầu, ăn cơm vẫn là tìm tòi, di động đều tồn tại.

Bị biết quá đơn giản.

Tịch Nhạc giật mình, lại nghĩ tới di động ở thang máy vứt bỏ tuệ tuệ, mọi người đều cho rằng nàng đêm thứ hai liền có chuyện, trên thực tế ‌ sống được hảo hảo.

Có lẽ di động không ở, là chuyện tốt đâu?

Chính mình ở trên di động liêu quá phòng gian hào sao? Tịch Nhạc nhớ rõ hẳn là không có, nhưng lầu 4 lầu 5 này hai cái từ không thể tránh né sẽ nhắc tới.

Ai sẽ chú ý tới di động vấn đề?

Khó trách ngay từ đầu khiến cho bọn họ lãnh một ‌ bộ di động, Tịch Nhạc lúc ấy liền cảm thấy thể nghiệm di động cùng sau lại vào ở chung cư lâu chuyện này có điểm không liên quan.

Nguyên lai vấn đề ở chỗ này.

Bên ngoài tiếng đập cửa còn tại tiếp tục, bởi vì sợ phát ra tiếng vang, Tịch Nhạc cùng ân bạch hạc kế tiếp đều không có nói chuyện.

Một ‌ đêm là như thế dài lâu.

Ân bạch hạc không lại che lại Tịch Nhạc miệng, đương nhiên Tịch Nhạc cũng sẽ không xuẩn đến phát ra âm thanh, vạn nhất ‌ quỷ xông tới đâu?

Hắn nhớ tới vừa mới ân bạch hạc động tác.

Người này Tịch Nhạc một ‌ trực giác thật sự thần bí, giống như hiểu rất nhiều, nhưng ngày thường lại không mở miệng, quả thực cùng tề ngộ không sai biệt lắm.

Tề ngộ tốt xấu còn ‌ sẽ dùng di động đánh chữ đâu!

Ân bạch hạc hoàn toàn là tưởng nói chuyện mới có thể mở miệng, người một nói nhiều liền càng thiếu, Tịch Nhạc đương nhiên không cảm thấy thẹn thùng hai chữ cùng hắn có quan hệ.

Càng nghĩ càng oai, Tịch Nhạc tư duy lại tập trung đến trước mắt hiện trạng thượng.

Quỷ liền ở ngoài cửa, khoảng cách bọn họ chỉ có mấy mét xa.

Tịch Nhạc đầu một hồi cảm thấy ly tử vong như vậy gần, bất quá hắn xác định đêm nay là có thể an toàn vượt qua, cùng hạ vũ hồng giống nhau.

Như vậy, ở đêm mai quỷ mang theo chìa khóa thượng ‌ lâu phía trước, hắn cùng ân bạch hạc cần thiết muốn tìm được có thể tồn tại biện pháp.

Như thế nào tránh né quỷ đuổi giết, Tịch Nhạc đau đầu.

Người trước kia nơi nào sẽ nghĩ đến có như thế ly kỳ sự, hắn trước kia tưởng nhiều nhất chính là tiền thuê nên định nhiều ít.

Tịch Nhạc cơ hồ cả đêm ‌ không ngủ, cũng chính là ở rạng sáng thiên mau lượng khi, tiếng đập cửa sau khi biến mất, hắn mị sẽ.

Này một ‌ giác ngủ đến bị đánh thức.

Tịch Nhạc tỉnh lại khi toàn bộ phòng sáng ngời thông thấu, hắn thiếu chút nữa không phân rõ ở đâu, ngồi ở trên giường ‌ ngây người suốt một phút.

Môn bị đẩy ra.

“Tỉnh?” Ân bạch hạc nói.

Hắn phía sau còn đi theo Từ Tiểu Viên cùng lỗ Đông Hải bọn họ.

Từ Tiểu Viên xoa xoa mắt, “Ta cũng vây được không được.”

Tối hôm qua thượng ‌ lầu 5 sự làm đại gia hỏa cũng chưa ngủ an ổn, cho nên hôm nay buổi sáng thức dậy đều muộn, đương nhiên Tịch Nhạc là nhất muộn.

Lỗ Đông Hải cười cười, “Dưới lầu trong nồi để lại điểm cháo, một ‌ thẳng ôn, ngươi nếu không đi xuống ăn một ‌ điểm?”

Tịch Nhạc ừ một tiếng, xuống giường rửa mặt.

Hắn còn ‌ không quên dặn dò: “Chờ lát nữa dưới lầu tập hợp đi, cơm nước xong sau có rất quan trọng sự muốn nói.”

Lỗ Đông Hải biết tầm quan trọng.

Hôm nay buổi sáng nhìn thấy Từ Tiểu Viên khi hắn hỏi rất nhiều lời nói, cuối cùng cảm giác đụng vào cấm kỵ không giống như là hai cái nữ hài.

Vậy có thể là ân bạch hạc cùng Tịch Nhạc.

Quả nhiên, ân bạch hạc thừa nhận, hơn nữa này cấm kỵ cư nhiên còn cùng chính mình có quan hệ, cư nhiên là bởi vì sai cầm di động khiến cho.

Lỗ Đông Hải có điểm ảo não, chính mình ngày hôm qua không nên gọi điện thoại.

Bạch bạch cấp quỷ tặng người đầu!

Tịch Nhạc ra tới sau thấy hắn thần sắc liền biết hắn suy nghĩ cái gì, mở miệng nói: “Không liên quan chuyện của ngươi, ngược lại muốn tạ ngươi.”

Tối hôm qua không người xảy ra chuyện, bây giờ còn có tám người tồn tại.

Này quả thực là lỗ Đông Hải gặp qua sống người nhiều nhất một ‌ thứ, hắn một ‌ thẳng suy nghĩ, nếu mọi người đều có thể rời đi đâu?

Có phải hay không liền đại biểu cho có cơ hội sống sót?

Đại gia một ‌ khởi đi xuống khi, đưa di động nữ nhân vừa vặn mang theo tân tin tức biểu lại đây, điền xong lúc sau Tịch Nhạc bắt đầu uống cháo.

Uống xong cháo hắn mới cảm thấy cả người thoải mái điểm.

Còn ‌ là không thể thức đêm a.

Tịch Nhạc đưa điện thoại di động đặt lên bàn ‌, tối hôm qua là ân bạch hạc thế hắn quan cơ, hắn sau lại vẫn luôn không khởi động máy.

“Lỗ đại ca, không phải ngươi ta còn ‌ phát hiện không được vấn đề.”

“Các ngươi biết ngọt ngào sao?”

Tên này bỏ xuống đi, bọn họ cũng chỉ có thể nghĩ đến tối hôm qua bị Tịch Nhạc hỏi sự.

Từ Tiểu Viên tò mò nhất, “Ngọt ngào là ai?”

Tịch Nhạc đưa điện thoại di động mở ra, lại hướng ân bạch hạc duỗi tay, hai bộ giống nhau như đúc di động bãi ở trên mặt bàn, ngay cả giao diện nói chuyện phiếm nội dung đều giống nhau như đúc.

Bọn họ thậm chí đều phân biệt không ra cái nào di động là của ai.

Bộ dáng này sai lấy thật sự là quá oan.

“Những lời này xem ‌ đến ta da đầu tê dại.” Tuệ tuệ chỉ vào trên màn hình di động ‌ tự, “Đêm nay nó liền sẽ mang chìa khóa tới đi?”

“Hẳn là sẽ.” Tịch Nhạc nói: “Đêm qua ‌ ta cùng ân bạch hạc đều thu được ngọt ngào bạn tốt xin, ta hoài nghi phía trước có người cũng thu được.”

Lỗ Đông Hải nhíu mày, “Nhưng là bọn họ đều không thấy, chúng ta cũng vô pháp xác định.”

Ngọt ngào chân dung bị phóng đại quan sát.

Một ‌ thời gian, về quỷ giới tính rốt cuộc là nam hay nữ, còn ‌ là cố ý nam trang nữ vấn đề thành mới nhất thảo luận điểm.

“Ta nghe được thanh âm là nam, khẳng định là cố ý trang nữ!”

“Nói không chừng là phu thê đương một ‌ khởi thượng.”

“Khẳng định là cố ý trang nữ, ngươi xem ‌ tên, liền rất giống những cái đó võng lừa, chờ lừa ngươi phòng hào.”

Tịch Nhạc cũng chưa nhịn xuống nghe cười.

Tại đây sao áp lực hoàn cảnh hạ, đại gia còn ‌ có thể nói cười thật sự rất khó đến.

Tịch Nhạc ho khan đánh gãy bọn họ, “Không quan hệ, này không phải mấu chốt, trọng điểm là quỷ không biết ta ở đâu cái phòng, nhưng lại trực tiếp tới lầu 5.”

Từ Tiểu Viên kinh hô một tiếng: “Nó biết?”

“Khó trách tối hôm qua chỉ gõ lầu 5 môn.” Dư minh cảm thấy cổ quái, “Không biết phòng hào lại biết lầu 5……”

Tịch Nhạc thả chậm ngữ tốc: “Các ngươi có hay không hoài nghi quá…… Là di động vấn đề?”

Lời này một ‌ ra, mọi người đều sửng sốt.

Bạch tranh thực mau phản ứng lại đây: “Di động định vị?”

Từ Tiểu Viên vội vàng phiên khởi lịch sử trò chuyện, “Kia di động cũng quá nguy hiểm, ta xem ‌ xem ‌ có hay không liêu quá phòng gian hào.”

Còn ‌ thật liêu quá, nhưng đó là Trịnh thanh dương xảy ra chuyện lúc sau, không liêu mặt khác phòng hào.

Từ Tiểu Viên thở phào nhẹ nhõm, còn ‌ hảo.

“Liền tính không phải định vị, kia cũng không sai biệt lắm.” Tịch Nhạc bẻ ra cùng mọi người thảo luận, “Di động không rời thân, chúng ta trong lúc vô tình lộ ra liền khả năng trở thành quỷ tin tức.”

Những người khác nổi da gà đều đi lên.

Tịch Nhạc chớp mắt, “Ta cũng là bị ân bạch hạc nhắc nhở.”

Nơi này không ai có thể đem ân bạch hạc bỏ qua rớt, trừ ra Tịch Nhạc, hắn chính là lớn lên đẹp nhất một ‌ cái, nhưng lại quá mức xa cách.

Tuy rằng nhìn không thấy hắn làm cái gì, nhưng có điểm ánh mắt người đều biết hắn không đơn giản.

“Ta đây di động vứt bỏ, chẳng phải là thực an toàn?” Tuệ tuệ mừng rỡ như điên, “Đại gia đem điện thoại đều ném không phải hảo?”

Kỳ thật bọn họ đệ nhất ‌ phản ứng đều là như thế tưởng.

Lỗ Đông Hải trầm tư nửa ngày, nói: “Đều ném, quá mức mạo hiểm.”

Này liền cùng không thể đem trứng gà đặt ở cùng ‌ cái rổ đạo lý không sai biệt lắm.

Dư minh cũng là như thế tưởng, “Nếu ngươi di động không rời thân, quỷ cũng chỉ biết ngươi ở lầu 5, kia thuyết minh chỉ cần chú ý điểm, liền sẽ không tiết lộ phòng hào.”

Dù sao trải qua như thế một ‌ tra, di động là phải bị cảnh giác.

“Ngọt ngào” xuất hiện, làm đại gia tâm thần một ‌ chấn.

Đến nỗi đêm nay thượng ‌ Tịch Nhạc cùng ân bạch hạc an nguy, lỗ Đông Hải kỳ thật thực nôn nóng, đều thượng hoả, nhưng lại không có biện pháp.

Đụng vào cấm kỵ như thế nào sống sót?

Trừ phi tìm được gương.

Chính là bọn họ hiện tại căn bản liền không có manh mối.

Ở như thế mấy ngày, manh mối kỳ thật dần dần sáng tỏ. Quỷ thân phận, mọi người đều có khuynh hướng quản lý viên hoặc là bảo an.

Rốt cuộc trước mắt đã biết tin tức, chết đi người đều là đã làm không tốt sự, quỷ tựa như một cái thẩm phán giả một ‌ dạng.

Nó chỗ ở, là có khả năng nhất phóng gương địa phương.

Từ Tiểu Viên cùng tuệ tuệ càng là muốn nói lại thôi, ngay cả đại lão đều phải đã xảy ra chuyện, kia bọn họ còn có thể rời đi nơi này sao?

Đội ngũ không khí một ‌ xem tang lên.

Buổi chiều cơm nước xong, mọi người cùng nhau đi thang máy thượng ‌ lâu.

Thang máy bên trái là chung cư lâu nhắm chặt đại môn, bên phải là hành lang.

“Tịch Nhạc, ngươi như thế nào không tiến vào?”

Tịch Nhạc lấy lại tinh thần, “Tới.”

Thang máy trước ngừng ở lầu 4, chờ bọn họ sau khi rời khỏi đây, Tịch Nhạc nhìn chằm chằm bất động thang máy, ẩn ẩn có cái ý tưởng.

Trở lại lầu 5 sau, Tịch Nhạc gấp không chờ nổi, hướng ân bạch hạc vẫy vẫy tay, “Ân bạch hạc, ngươi lại đây, ta có lời cùng ngươi nói.”

Ân bạch hạc quay đầu tới.

“Trước đem điện thoại tắt máy, sau đó lại nói.” Tịch Nhạc trái lo phải nghĩ, còn ‌ là rời xa di động tương đối an toàn.

Hai bộ di động bị ném ở toilet.

Tịch Nhạc cùng hắn ngồi ở cùng nhau, nhỏ giọng nói: “Quỷ đêm nay sẽ thượng ‌ tới, chúng ta không thể đãi ở chỗ này, nếu không chính là chờ chết.”

Ân bạch hạc rất có hứng thú mà nhìn hắn, “Ngươi tưởng trụ cái nào phòng?”

Tịch Nhạc chỉ chỉ dưới lầu, “Lầu 5 không thể, vậy chỉ có một ‌ cái lựa chọn.”

Phú quý hiểm trung cầu, sinh lộ cũng là tìm ra.

Bạch tranh được đến tề ngộ cho phép, đi vào cả đêm ‌ không xảy ra việc gì, bọn họ nếu cũng dùng như vậy phương pháp đâu?

Quỷ không biết bọn họ đêm nay ở nơi nào đi?

Hẳn là còn sẽ tiếp tục thượng ‌ tới lầu 5?

Mọi việc đều phải thí, chờ ở lầu 5 thờ ơ không phải Tịch Nhạc cách làm, không làm là chết, làm khả năng sẽ không chết.

“Có thể.” Ân bạch hạc nói.

Tịch Nhạc nghĩ nghĩ, lại vẫy tay, cùng hắn áp tai nói nói mấy câu.

Ân bạch hạc như suy tư gì, khẽ gật đầu.

Có người tín nhiệm chính mình liền rất hảo, Tịch Nhạc tuy rằng thấp thỏm, nhưng còn ‌ là ở chạng vạng lúc ăn cơm chiều, đem chuyện này nói một ‌ hạ.

“Đêm nay chúng ta không tính toán đãi ở lầu 5.”

Trên bàn cơm ‌ đại gia liền đều tự hỏi lên, kỳ thật thực bình thường ý nghĩ, nhưng nguy hiểm xác xác thật thật là tồn tại.

Lầu 4 hiện tại 402 ở tề ngộ một ‌ cá nhân, 404 ở lỗ Đông Hải cùng dư minh, 401 là Trịnh thanh dương bọn họ ngày đó khóa lại ‌, 403 tắc ở bạch tranh.

Lỗ Đông Hải có thể sống đến bây giờ, đương nhiên biết hướng tầm quan trọng.

“Trước nay liền không quy định một ‌ cái phòng trụ vài người, nhưng là một phòng có hai trương giường, tốt nhất vẫn là không cần vượt qua.”

“Các ngươi hai người, lầu 4 nói, vừa vặn một phòng một người, chỉ cần trong phòng nguyên lai trụ người cảm thấy không thành vấn đề là được.”

Tề ngộ ngoan ngoãn gật đầu.

Bạch tranh trên thực tế ‌ có điểm do dự.

Bởi vì lúc trước tề ngộ thu lưu nàng khi, nàng cảm giác chính mình là không có đụng vào cấm kỵ, nhưng là hiện tại Tịch Nhạc cùng ân bạch hạc là xảy ra vấn đề.

Bạch tranh nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, cuối cùng ngoan hạ tâm: “Như vậy đi, ta đi tề ngộ nơi đó, các ngươi đi ta phòng?”

“Tề ngộ, ngươi đồng ý sao?”

Tịch Nhạc còn ‌ không mở miệng, ân bạch hạc đã nhàn nhạt nói: “Có thể.”

Tề ngộ cẩn thận nghĩ nghĩ, như vậy hẳn là không thành vấn đề.

Mắt thấy an bài đến hảo hảo, Từ Tiểu Viên nhỏ giọng hỏi: “Vậy thừa chúng ta hai cái…… Xác định không có việc gì sao?”

Nếu Tịch Nhạc cùng ân bạch hạc đi rồi, kia lầu 5 cũng chỉ dư lại bọn họ hai người, liền tính cảm giác chính mình không đụng vào cấm kỵ, kia cũng không dám thả lỏng.

Tuệ tuệ vừa nghe liền đỏ mắt chử.

Tịch Nhạc lắc đầu, “Trên thực tế ‌ chúng ta không được.”

Những người khác đều sửng sốt, “Không được, kia vừa rồi nói không phải nói vô ích?”

Thấy bọn họ đều nhìn chằm chằm chính mình xem ‌, Tịch Nhạc thanh thanh giọng nói: “Phòng chỉ là quá độ, trời tối sau tạm thời dừng lại, làm tiểu viên các nàng trụ.”

Theo sau, lại mở miệng: “Ta đêm nay tưởng ngồi thang máy xuống dưới.”

“Cái gì?”

“Ngươi ngồi thang máy xuống dưới, sẽ bị phát hiện đi?”

“Không được, này quá nguy hiểm.”

Bạch tranh cơ hồ dọa một ‌ nhảy, chính mình ngày đó buổi tối ‌ bị nhốt ở ngoài cửa, có thể nói là sinh tử một đường, quá khủng bố.

Hiện tại cư nhiên có người tự nguyện ra cửa.

Này không phải chịu chết sao?

“Ta đêm đó bị nhốt ở ngoài cửa thời điểm, nghe được thang máy thượng ‌ tới thanh âm, các ngươi không biết, thực đáng sợ.”

Bạch tranh tưởng thuyết phục hắn không cần xằng bậy.

Lỗ Đông Hải vốn dĩ sờ không được đầu óc, hiện tại phảng phất minh bạch cái gì, ý bảo an tĩnh lại, “Tịch Nhạc, ngươi cẩn thận nói nói.”

Hắn so những người khác càng có kinh nghiệm.

Tịch Nhạc nghiêm túc giải thích: “Gương một ‌ thẳng không tìm được, chúng ta không có khả năng vẫn luôn trốn ở đó, ban ngày tìm không thấy, vậy buổi tối ‌ tìm.”

“Quỷ mỗi lần từ dưới lầu thượng ‌ tới, kia thuyết minh nó đại bản doanh ở dưới lầu. Nó nếu buổi tối ‌ đi lầu 5, ta có thể ở nó thượng ‌ đi sau, từ lầu 4 xuống dưới.”

Như vậy liền sai khai.

Từ Tiểu Viên theo bản năng hỏi: “Kia quỷ đi theo đi xuống đâu?”

Đúng vậy, mọi người đều tưởng như thế hỏi.

Chung cư lâu thang lầu gian bị khóa trụ, thang máy là trên dưới lâu duy nhất thông đạo, một ‌ đán Tịch Nhạc đi xuống, quỷ cũng đi theo đi xuống, kia chẳng phải là đổ đến gắt gao.

Tịch Nhạc cong môi, “Nếu quỷ hạ không tới đâu?”

Một ‌ thời gian còn không có người phản ứng lại đây.

Ân bạch hạc bấm tay khấu khấu cái bàn, ánh mắt xẹt qua mỗi người: “Cho nên, cần thiết muốn cho thang máy ngừng ở 5 lâu dưới tầng lầu.”

Cứ như vậy, quỷ liền vô pháp cưỡi thang máy xuống lầu.


	27. Chapter 27

Di động 12( ( 2 càng ) người có thể đấu đến quá quỷ sao?...)

Tác giả: [Khương Chi Ngư](https://wikidich.com/tac-gia/%E5%A7%9C%E4%B9%8B%E9%AD%9A)

Vô pháp cưỡi thang máy, vậy hạ ‌ không tới.

Nghe xong ân bạch ‌ hạc nói, mọi người trong lòng toát ra những lời này.

Lỗ Đông Hải suy tư vài giây, thập phần kích động: “Ta ‌ cảm thấy được không, chỉ cần quỷ hạ ‌ không tới, kia tìm gương quá phương tiện.”

Hắn ngắm về phía sau phương, “Có lẽ quỷ từ ‌ bên ngoài tiến vào, môn cũng chưa quan.”

Mấy ngày nay ở tại cái này chung cư trong lâu ‌ từ ‌ không đi ra ngoài quá, phía trước không thấy những người đó di động đều ở bảo an trong đình ‌, hắn hoài nghi gương ở nơi đó ‌.

Chỉ cần quỷ bị nhốt trụ, bọn họ ‌ liền có thể tự do hành động.

Nếu ‌ ở bảo an trong đình ‌, vậy có thể trực tiếp rời đi cái này quỷ mà ‌ phương,

“Nghe tới là được không, nhưng là như vậy thật sự có thể vây khốn nó sao?” Bạch ‌ tranh cau mày, “Quỷ hành động vô pháp dùng thường nhân tư duy đi.”

Nàng lần đầu tiên tiến vào gương, rất nhiều sự ‌ đều không rõ ràng lắm.

Tịch Nhạc nói: “Nó nếu vẫn luôn cưỡi thang máy, đã nói lên có thể lợi dụng, biện pháp là thí ra tới, không thử như thế nào biết ‌ không được.”

Bạch ‌ tranh tưởng nói, thử không được liền mất mạng.

Nhưng nàng cũng rõ ràng, ở trên lầu chờ gương từ ‌ bầu trời rớt xuống ‌ tới là không có khả năng sự ‌, chỉ có tận lực thử một lần.

Nàng thở ra khẩu khí: “Ta ‌ không thành vấn đề.”

Tuệ tuệ do do dự dự mà ‌ mở miệng: “Nếu ‌ quỷ không thượng lầu 5 đâu?”

Nghe được nàng lời nói, đại gia lại trầm mặc.

Tịch Nhạc tư duy thành lập ở quỷ đêm nay trực tiếp thượng lầu 5 tiền đề hạ ‌, nếu ‌ không có, tới trước bốn ‌ lâu, vậy xong rồi.

Từ Tiểu Viên gấp đến độ đổ mồ hôi, “Này làm sao bây giờ? Như thế nào như vậy khó?”

Nàng muốn nổ mạnh.

Tịch Nhạc hơi hơi mỉm cười ‌: “Nó sẽ thượng.”

Mọi người xem hắn cười ‌ dung ngẩn ra, không biết ‌ hắn vì cái gì như thế khẳng định.

“Ngọt ngào không phải là ta ‌ hảo ‌ hữu sao?” Tịch Nhạc không nhanh không chậm nói ‌: “Nó không phải hỏi ta ‌ ở đâu cái phòng, đêm nay liền có thể nói cho nó, ta ‌ trụ 501.”

Mới vừa rồi vội vàng bầu không khí đột nhiên biến mất.

Đúng vậy, ngọt ngào!

Ngọt ngào không phải tối hôm qua còn bỏ thêm hai người cho thỏa đáng ‌ hữu, hỏi như vậy nhiều ở tại cái nào phòng vấn đề, cho nàng đáp án không phải được rồi.

Ngọt ngào có thể xác định là quỷ, vậy có thể trái lại lợi dụng.

Liền tính nó khả năng đi trước bốn ‌ lâu, chỉ cần trước tiên hồi ‌ đáp ở tại 501, có thể dụ dỗ nó đi lầu 5.

Lỗ Đông Hải vỗ tay cười to ‌: “Không sai! Chính là như vậy!”

Hắn quả ‌ nhiên không có nhìn lầm Tịch Nhạc, lúc trước ở thôn hoang vắng ‌, hắn liền cảm thấy có thể bị ân bạch ‌ hạc nhìn với con mắt khác nam nhân không đơn giản.

Lỗ Đông Hải tự giác chính mình không có bao lớn trí tuệ, nhiều nhất một thân cậy mạnh, cho nên lúc trước mới có thể cùng dư minh kết minh.

Ở quỷ dị gương trong thế giới ‌, dựa sức lực là vô pháp sống hạ ‌ đi.

“Ngọt ngào thật là trợ công.” Từ Tiểu Viên cũng phản ứng lại đây, “Cứ như vậy, ngay cả ta ‌ nhóm ‌ trụ 502 cũng là an toàn.”

“Ta ‌ nhóm ‌ không phạm cái kia cái gì cấm kỵ, khẳng định không có việc gì ‌, đều an toàn hảo ‌ mấy ngày rồi.” Tuệ tuệ cho chính mình cố lên cổ vũ.

Ân bạch ‌ hạc lạnh giọng: “Lầu 5 không người ở.”

Tịch Nhạc lập tức gật đầu: “Không sai, ta ‌ nhóm ‌ nếu ‌ muốn đem nó vây ở 5 lâu, vạn nhất nó thẹn quá thành giận, 502 cũng nguy hiểm.”

Mới vừa may mắn Từ Tiểu Viên tâm lại bị nhắc tới cổ họng.

Cảm giác cả đời kinh hách đều ở chỗ này ‌.

Tịch Nhạc thấy hai cái nữ hài sắc mặt trắng bệch ‌, ôn hòa nói ‌: “Còn nữa, nếu ‌ các ngươi ‌ ở tại lầu 5, các ngươi ‌ như thế nào rời đi?”

Đây mới là chính yếu.

“Đúng đúng đúng, Tịch Nhạc nói rất đúng.” Lỗ Đông Hải nghiêm túc nói ‌: “Nếu ‌ có thể rời đi, đại gia tận lực cùng nhau rời đi.”

Lần này nếu ‌ có thể có tám người tồn tại, vậy quá hảo ‌.

Bạch ‌ tranh nhìn bọn họ ‌, rũ xuống ‌ mí mắt.

Nói thật, ngay từ đầu nàng liền không có thả lỏng quá cảnh giác, biết ‌ thế giới này nguy hiểm, nhưng không nghĩ tới càng nguy hiểm chính là người một nhà.

Trải qua nghỉ mát vũ hồng sự ‌ nhi, bạch ‌ tranh đáy lòng là không tính toán tín nhiệm bất luận kẻ nào, ngay cả tề ngộ, có lẽ tới rồi sinh tử ‌ thời điểm đều khả năng thay đổi.

Kỳ thật chuyện này ‌ còn có càng tốt ‌ biện pháp.

Bạch ‌ tranh vừa rồi liền nghĩ tới, cái này thao tác tiền đề là cần thiết làm quỷ đi lầu 5, duy nhất hấp dẫn nó chính là đụng vào cấm kỵ người ở lầu 5.

Nếu ‌501 người đi bốn ‌ lâu, vậy làm 502 người hôm nay vi phạm lệnh cấm kỵ, người dụ hoặc xa so WeChat thượng đối thoại lớn hơn nữa.

Nhưng đây là hạ ‌ hạ ‌ sách.

Nếu ‌ bạch ‌ tranh là một cái không hề cảm tình máy móc, nàng tuyệt đối sẽ tuyển cái này, nhưng nàng không phải Tịch Nhạc biện pháp vạn nhất thành công đâu?

Trước mắt tới xem, hết thảy cũng không có vấn đề gì.

So với ân bạch ‌ hạc cái kia lãnh lãnh đạm đạm, bạch ‌ tranh càng tin tưởng ôn hòa một chút Tịch Nhạc, tuy rằng có thể là trang.

Hảo ‌ xấu trang cũng có thể giả bộ tới a.

Nghĩ vậy nhi, bạch ‌ tranh lại liếc mắt ân bạch ‌ hạc, này nam nhân như thế nào cùng Tịch Nhạc đi được gần, cũng mệt Tịch Nhạc nhẫn được.

Bên cạnh bàn mấy người đều ở tự hỏi.

“Làm thang máy dừng lại biện pháp, ta ‌ nhóm ‌ đến hảo ‌ hảo ‌ ngẫm lại.” Tịch Nhạc trầm ngâm, “Cần thiết làm được vạn vô nhất thất.”

Nếu không tất cả mọi người sẽ chết ‌ ở chỗ này ‌.

Thang máy mọi người đều ngồi quá, biết ‌ là như thế nào dùng.

Lỗ Đông Hải hai mắt sáng lên: “Chỉ cần thang máy dừng lại, liền tính quỷ ở lầu 5 ấn lạn hướng về phía trước kiện, cũng vô dụng.”

Hắn trải qua quá trước hai cái huyết tinh gương thế giới, từ ‌ không nghĩ tới có một ngày có thể trái lại lợi dụng quỷ cùng quy tắc.

Thang máy ‌ tổng cộng có thể ấn tầng lầu cũng chỉ có 1, 4, 5, 6.

Đêm nay sự ‌ tình sau hai cái khẳng định là không thể, vậy chỉ có lầu một cùng bốn ‌ lâu này hai lựa chọn.

Chuyện này ‌ sự ‌ quan sinh mệnh, đại gia biểu tình nghiêm túc lên, ngay cả vẫn luôn hỗn nhật tử tuệ tuệ đều không khỏi khẩn trương lên.

Thừa dịp thiên còn không có hắc, mọi người tới đến thang máy ‌.

“Này thang máy quá già rồi, ta ‌ phía trước thậm chí hoài nghi quá có thể hay không tạp ở giữa không trung ‌.” Từ Tiểu Viên nhỏ giọng phun tào.

Nguyên lai phía trước đại gia chỉ chú ý quá tầng lầu cái nút, nhiều nhất chú ý quá bị moi rớt nhị lầu 3, căn bản không suy xét mặt khác.

Hiện tại vừa thấy, khẩn cấp cái nút còn ở.

Dư nói rõ: “Cái này khẩn cấp cái nút, ấn liền có thể dừng lại, trước kia ta ‌ đi làm khi ‌ chờ, ta ‌ nhóm ‌ công ty phát sinh quá loại sự tình này ‌.”

“Đè lại có thể hủy bỏ sao?” Lỗ Đông Hải hỏi.

“Này…… Ta ‌ không biết ‌.” Dư minh một chút ‌ tử liền biết ‌ vấn đề nơi, “Nếu ‌ dừng lại không thể động, đó có phải hay không liền không thể hạ ‌ lâu?”

“Ta ‌ trước kia cũng chưa chú ý qua thang máy cái nút cái gì……”

“Lại ấn mặt khác cái nút có thể hay không?”

Lỗ Đông Hải cự tuyệt như vậy thí nghiệm, “Nếu ‌ có thể, kia không thành vấn đề. Nhưng là không thể, ta ‌ nhóm ‌ chẳng phải là liền xong rồi?”

Nếu ‌ nơi này ‌ có cái hiểu, chỉ sợ cũng đơn giản giải quyết.

Tịch Nhạc nói: “Nói như vậy, trừ phi tất cả mọi người ở lầu một.”

Nếu không tạp ở mặt khác bốn ‌ lâu, quỷ bị nhốt ở 5 lâu, người cũng bị vây ở 4 lâu, nếu ‌ quỷ đến cuối cùng vô hạn chế, chẳng phải là trực tiếp liền không có.

Từ Tiểu Viên hỏi: “Ta đây ‌ nhóm ‌ tất cả mọi người hạ ‌ tới?”

Nàng nhưng thật ra thực nguyện ý cùng đại lão cùng nhau đi.

Nhưng đáy lòng cũng ẩn ẩn có điểm tưởng lui bước, ở tại trong phòng ‌ khẳng định đêm nay thượng là an toàn, hạ ‌ đi…… Vạn nhất đâu?

Từ Tiểu Viên hảo ‌ rối rắm.

Bạch ‌ tranh không nhịn xuống mở miệng: “Có thể ở bốn ‌ lâu làm cửa thang máy vẫn luôn mở ra, như vậy nếu ‌ có vấn đề, ta ‌ nhóm ‌ còn có thể hạ ‌ lâu.”

Thấy bọn họ ‌ đều nhìn chính mình, nàng thẳng thắn bối.

“Ân, đây cũng là biện pháp.” Tịch Nhạc gật đầu tán đồng.

Hắn đương nhiên biết ‌ có người khẳng định không nghĩ hạ ‌ lâu, bởi vì hạ ‌ lâu đại biểu cho nguy hiểm, ở trong phòng ‌ nhiều an toàn.

Nhưng Tịch Nhạc rõ ràng hơn, một đêm an toàn, hai vãn đâu?

Vẫn luôn ở tại chung cư này trong lâu ‌, không ra khỏi cửa, không thấy ánh mặt trời, bên ngoài còn khi ‌ khi ‌ khắc khắc có chỉ quỷ, so ở tại ngục giam còn đáng sợ.

Người sẽ không tưởng ở như vậy mà ‌ phương lâu dài trụ hạ ‌ đi.

Lỗ Đông Hải đánh vỡ trầm mặc, “Như vậy đi, ta ‌ cùng các ngươi ‌ cùng nhau hạ ‌ đi, nhiều người tìm khả năng càng phương tiện điểm.”

Hắn vừa đi, dư minh tự nhiên không có khả năng lưu.

Từ Tiểu Viên xem bọn hắn ‌, lại nghĩ nghĩ, như vậy trên lầu cũng chỉ dư lại ‌ chính mình, tuệ tuệ, còn có bạch ‌ tranh.

“Ta ‌ cũng hạ ‌ đi.”

Như thế nào tưởng tựa hồ đều là đi theo đại bộ đội tương đối hảo ‌, ngay cả tề ngộ đều lựa chọn hạ ‌ đi.

Tuệ tuệ là cái không chủ kiến, trơ mắt nhìn sáu cá nhân đều phải hạ ‌ lâu, chính mình một chút lá gan cũng không có.

“Ta ‌, ta ‌ cũng hạ ‌ đi.”

Bạch ‌ tranh càng ngoài ý muốn, nàng cho rằng các nàng ‌ đều sẽ lưu tại trên lầu, rốt cuộc an toàn là chủ, lại không nghĩ rằng cư nhiên tất cả đều hạ ‌ đi.

Kia nàng một người lưu tại mặt trên có ý nghĩa ‌ sao?

“Ta ‌ cũng hạ ‌ đến đây đi.” Nàng bất đắc dĩ nói ‌.

Tịch Nhạc vừa thấy đại gia hỏa đều phải hạ ‌ tới, hảo ‌ cười ‌ nói ‌: “Đừng nóng vội a, vạn nhất toàn hạ ‌ tới, kết quả ‌ dưới lầu ‌ càng nhiều quỷ đâu?”

“Nào có như vậy giả thiết!” Từ Tiểu Viên khí.

“Ta ‌ đây là hợp lý suy đoán.” Tịch Nhạc nói, “Đúng không, ân bạch ‌ hạc.”

Ân bạch ‌ hạc thần sắc đạm nhiên mà ‌ ừ một tiếng.

Từ Tiểu Viên tâm nói này hai người có thể coi như là cấu kết với nhau làm việc xấu, tuy rằng ý tứ thượng có chút không rất thích hợp.

“Vì để ngừa vạn nhất, ta ‌ di động sẽ đặt ở 501.” Tịch Nhạc sớm có chuẩn bị, “Còn sẽ định một cái đồng hồ báo thức.”

Hai tay chuẩn bị tương đối bảo hiểm.

Ân bạch ‌ hạc bỗng nhiên mở miệng: “Còn có cái vấn đề.”

Mọi người động tác nhất trí mà ‌ xem qua đi.

Ân bạch ‌ hạc mặt vô biểu tình, “Muốn xác định nó thượng lầu 5 lúc sau, ta ‌ nhóm ‌ tiến vào thang máy, không thể đụng phải.”

Những người khác vừa nghe, hảo ‌ giống cũng là.

Dụ dỗ là dụ dỗ, đều cảm thấy là có thể, nhưng nó cái gì khi ‌ chờ thượng lầu 5, này liền không ai biết ‌.

Tề ngộ đánh chữ nói ‌: “Dùng di động đi.”

“WeChat video?” Từ Tiểu Viên tưởng thực mau, “Kia quỷ chẳng phải là có thể nhìn đến ta ‌ nhóm ‌ bộ dáng, nhìn đến ta ‌ nhóm ‌ phòng?”

“Điện thoại cũng có thể.” Bạch ‌ tranh nói, “Thang máy thanh âm là rất lớn, ta ‌ ngày đó ở hành lang nghe được rất rõ ràng.”

Cho nên cuối cùng quyết định, Tịch Nhạc di động đặt ở 501 ‌, ân bạch ‌ hạc di động đặt ở lầu 5 thang máy ngoại, bảo trì trò chuyện hình thức.

Chỉ cần thang máy tới rồi lầu 5, đại gia là có thể nghe được thanh âm.

Lỗ Đông Hải hứng thú bừng bừng: “Nếu đều xác định, vậy có thể trước thử một chút ‌ thang máy tính khả thi.”

Hắn cùng dư minh từ ‌ nhà ăn ‌ cầm đem ghế dựa, thượng bốn ‌ lâu.

Tịch Nhạc bọn họ ‌ còn lại là ở dưới lầu ‌ ấn hướng về phía trước cái nút.

Thí nghiệm quá hai lần lúc sau, lỗ Đông Hải mới rốt cuộc buông ‌ tâm tới, cười ‌ một chút ‌: “flag liền không lập, mọi người đều hiểu.”

Hắn vốn dĩ tưởng nói hy vọng mọi người đều có thể rời đi.

Sau lại ngẫm lại, nói tương đương bạch ‌ nói, liền cùng nói ta ‌ nhất định sẽ tồn tại rời đi giống nhau, trước kia nói như vậy đều chết ‌.

Tịch Nhạc khóe môi giơ lên, “Sẽ.”

Ngoài phòng cuối cùng một sợi ráng màu tiêu tán, di động thượng khi ‌ gian cũng biến thành 7 giờ rưỡi, sắp tiến vào ban đêm.

Chung cư lâu ngoại chỉ có thể nhìn đến đứng lặng trong bóng đêm lẻ loi bảo an đình.

Tịch Nhạc cùng ân bạch ‌ hạc hồi ‌ 501, về trước ‌ đáp ngọt ngào vấn đề, bảo đảm nó biết ‌ chính mình ở 5 lâu, lại định rồi đồng hồ báo thức.

Theo sau cùng Từ Tiểu Viên các nàng ‌ cùng đi bốn ‌ lâu.

Cuối cùng xác định hạ ‌ lâu người được chọn là Tịch Nhạc, ân bạch ‌ hạc, còn có bạch ‌ tranh.

Bạch ‌ tranh chính mình tưởng hạ ‌ tới, nàng lý do là bọn họ ‌ hai cái di động đều không ở trên người, nàng có thể dùng để liên hệ trên lầu người.

Đương nhiên trên thực tế là nàng cảm thấy chính mình so Từ Tiểu Viên cùng tuệ tuệ càng lý trí.

Tịch Nhạc không can thiệp nàng lựa chọn.

Khi ‌ gian từng giây từng phút trôi qua, đại gia nói khi ‌ chờ cảm thấy rất có tin tưởng, nhưng chân chính tới rồi muốn thực thi khi ‌ chờ, trong lòng ‌ đều không có đế.

Tịch Nhạc phía trước nói lừa quỷ, lần này là thật sự lừa quỷ, lại còn có muốn cùng quỷ đấu.

Người có thể đấu đến quá quỷ sao?

Hôm nay hết thảy tiền đề đều thành lập ở trong thang máy, nếu ‌ thang máy hỏng rồi, nếu ‌ thang máy không tạp trụ, nếu ‌

Quỷ dùng chìa khóa mở ra thang lầu gian khóa đâu?

Như vậy nó sẽ thông suốt.

Mà bọn họ ‌ gần có chỉ là nhân số thượng ưu thế.

Này không thể nghi ngờ là một canh bạc khổng lồ, tiền đặt cược còn lại là bọn họ ‌ mệnh.


	28. Chapter 28

Di động 13( ( 1 càng ) thang máy siêu trọng....)

Tác giả: [Khương Chi Ngư](https://wikidich.com/tac-gia/%E5%A7%9C%E4%B9%8B%E9%AD%9A)

Thời gian ‌ quá thật sự chậm, ai cũng không biết quỷ cái gì thời điểm lên lầu.

Đặt ở lầu 5 ‌ di động bị khai loa, cho nên chỉ cần có một chút thanh âm liền có thể bị phóng đại.

Không biết đợi bao lâu, “Đinh” mà một tiếng đánh thức Tịch Nhạc.

Cửa thang máy khai.

Theo di động ‌ truyền đến đương ‌ ‌ ồn ào âm, Tịch Nhạc liền biết hắn ‌ cái kia 501 ‌ tin tức giả thành công.

Nhưng là hắn không có động ‌, mà là tiếp tục chờ đãi.

Di động phía trước bị đặt ở thang máy cùng 501 chi gian ‌, là có thể nghe được thang máy khai ‌ thanh âm, còn có mở cửa ‌ thanh âm.

Hắn muốn xác nhận quỷ ra thang máy.

Nếu quỷ chỉ là làm bộ cửa thang máy khai mà không có đi ra ngoài, kia bọn họ hiện tại đi ra ngoài ngồi thang máy chính là chui đầu vô lưới.

Cũng may không quá vài giây, một tiếng tương đối tiểu nhân ‌ thanh âm liền vang lên.

Tịch Nhạc lập tức hướng ân bạch ‌ hạc gật đầu, không nói chuyện, bởi vì bọn họ ‌ động ‌ làm phát ra ‌ thanh âm cũng có thể bị quỷ nghe được.

Hai ‌ cá nhân mở cửa đi ra ngoài.

Nghe được mở cửa thanh, những người khác cũng thật cẩn thận mà mở cửa, mọi người đều ‌ bế khẩn miệng, sợ làm cho quỷ ‌ chú ý.

Bình thường ‌ người ở thích ứng hắc ám lúc sau là có thể trong bóng đêm nhìn đến rất nhiều đồ vật ‌ ‌, trừ bỏ bệnh quáng gà chứng bên ngoài.

Trên hành lang đen nhánh một mảnh.

Tịch Nhạc duỗi tay ấn xuống phía dưới kiện, nhìn con số từ 5 biến thành 4.

Ngắn ngủn ‌ thời gian ‌ nội, mọi người đều ‌ không dám chớp mắt, gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm cửa thang máy, thẳng đến nó bỗng nhiên mở ra.

‌ mặt là trống không ‌.

Phía trước bọn họ là mười hai người, thang máy còn có thể quá tải, mấy ngày nay qua đi, thang máy quá tải cũng thành quá vãng.

Lỗ Đông Hải thấp giọng nói: “Chờ lát nữa đem thang máy tạp ở lầu một.”

Minh ‌ minh ‌ cùng bình thường trên dưới lâu ‌ tốc độ giống nhau, đêm nay tất cả mọi người ‌ cảm thấy quá chậm, giống như sống một ngày bằng một năm.

Con số nhảy tới 3, lại nhảy tới 2.

“Như thế nào còn chưa tới 1 lâu?” Tuệ tuệ nhịn không được, “Này đều ‌ bao lâu thời gian ‌ đi qua, còn ở 2 lâu.”

Từ Tiểu Viên lập tức mở ra di động tính giờ.

Mãi cho đến một phút đi qua, thang máy vẫn là ngừng ở 2 lâu, cái này mọi người đều ‌ phát hiện không thích hợp.

Từ Tiểu Viên kinh hô: “Không cho chúng ta đi xuống?”

Tịch Nhạc suy đoán: “Khả năng 2 lâu có cái gì ‌.”

“Nếu ngừng ở nơi này, vậy mở ra nhìn xem.” Lỗ Đông Hải cắn răng, “Bằng không liền vẫn luôn không thể đi xuống, này không được ‌.”

Nhiều trì hoãn một giây đều ‌ là nguy hiểm.

“Chuẩn bị sẵn sàng.”

Ân bạch ‌ hạc ly cái nút nhất ‌ gần, không chờ hắn ấn mở cửa kiện, cửa thang máy chính mình ‌ khai.

Đại gia còn không có tới kịp đánh giá bên ngoài, trong bóng đêm đặc sệt ‌ sương khói liền phun tiến vào, sóng nhiệt theo sát sau đó.

“Ta đi ra ngoài”

Dư minh ‌ dư lại ‌ lời nói bị tạp ở trong cổ họng ‌.

Liền ở phía trước, thật nhiều nhân ảnh nhằm phía thang máy nơi này ‌, thấy không rõ bọn họ ‌ mặt, vặn vẹo thân thể, muốn xông tới.

“Quỷ, quỷ!”

Từ Tiểu Viên trừng lớn mắt, sắc mặt trắng bệch ‌.

Tịch Nhạc phảng phất thấy được 《 yên tĩnh lĩnh 》 ‌ nữ chính gặp được những cái đó các hộ sĩ ‌ hình ảnh, lực đánh vào thật lớn.

Những cái đó khủng bố đáng sợ ‌ quỷ ảnh hướng bọn họ nơi này ‌ tễ, ân bạch ‌ hạc nhanh tay mà ấn đóng cửa kiện, liền ở đóng cửa ‌ kia vài giây, còn có quỷ thủ bái ở mặt trên.

Ân bạch ‌ hạc nói: “Môn quan không thượng.”

“Siêu trọng!” Tịch Nhạc thần sắc ngưng trọng.

Như vậy nhiều quỷ cùng người tễ ở một cái thang máy ‌, khẳng định vượt qua thang máy quy định.

“Này làm sao bây giờ, quỷ vào được……” Tuệ tuệ kinh hoảng thất thố, “Đem bọn họ đuổi ra đi! Như vậy là được!”

Này đó quỷ tựa hồ là đối bọn họ không có ác ý, chỉ là tưởng tiến vào thang máy ‌, nhưng cái này cách làm chính là ở hại bọn họ.

Lão thang máy vốn dĩ liền tiểu, bị như thế một tễ, bọn họ căn bản vô pháp đi xuống.

Chính là bọn họ hoàn toàn ra không gặp được quỷ ‌ thân thể, lập tức từ ‌ mặt xuyên qua đi, ngược lại bị lãnh đến lùi về tay.

Tuy rằng quỷ không thể đi xuống, ngược lại ở bên cạnh ‌ tuệ tuệ vẫn luôn không ra bên ngoài đẩy.

Nàng bạch ‌ một khuôn mặt, run giọng nói: “Ta, ta phải bị bài trừ đi……”

Vừa dứt lời, nàng cả người đều ‌ ngã đi ra ngoài.

Theo nàng ‌ rời đi, những cái đó còn không có đi vào ‌ quỷ ảnh xao động ‌ càng thêm lợi hại, sôi nổi muốn chen vào này một cái không vị ‌.

Từ Tiểu Viên tưởng duỗi tay, nhưng tự thân khó cố.

Tuệ tuệ lãnh đến lợi hại, môi phát tím, đứng lên tưởng lại tiến vào thang máy nhưng vẫn bị đẩy ly, thậm chí càng ngày càng xa.

Trong nháy mắt ‌ phát sinh ‌ sự, đều ‌ không kịp làm người phản ứng lại đây.

Tịch Nhạc chau mày, “Siêu trọng không giải quyết, cửa thang máy liền vẫn luôn quan không thượng.”

Ngay cả bạch ‌ tranh cũng nôn nóng, hiện tại tốt xấu này đó quỷ không có đối bọn họ như thế nào, vạn nhất chờ lát nữa phát hiện thang máy không thể đi xuống, đối bọn họ xuống tay đâu?

“Quá kéo thời gian ‌!”

Ân bạch ‌ hạc trầm giọng nói: “Làm cho bọn họ trước đi xuống.”

“Trước mắt tới nói chỉ có thể như vậy.” Tịch Nhạc cũng không nghĩ tới có này một vụ, “Bọn họ hẳn là nguyên bản ở tại 2 lâu ‌ hộ gia đình, phát sinh hoả hoạn muốn thoát đi nơi này ‌.”

Từ này bên ngoài là có thể nhìn ra tới, tình ‌ huống thực dễ dàng liên tưởng.

Quỷ không đi xuống, bọn họ cũng không thể đi xuống, vẫn luôn giằng co ở chỗ này ‌ quá nguy hiểm.

Tịch Nhạc bỗng nhiên nhớ tới: “Nếu 2 lâu khôi phục nguyên trạng, kia thang lầu gian ‌ có phải hay không không khóa, có thể đi nơi đó ‌.”

“Tới kịp đổ thang máy sao?”

“Tới kịp.” Tịch Nhạc dẫn đầu bước ra đi, “Ta đi trước lầu một, các ngươi lạc hậu nửa phút, để ngừa vạn nhất!”

Toàn bộ lầu hai phảng phất lâm vào ánh lửa ‌.

Tịch Nhạc từ quỷ ảnh ‌ xuyên qua, minh ‌ minh ‌ là mùa hạ, lại phảng phất trời đông giá rét quá cảnh, lãnh đến tận xương tủy ‌, làm hắn nhịn không được run run.

Bốn hộ nhân gia ‌ môn có một phiến là đóng lại ‌, mặt khác ‌ đều ‌ mở rộng ra, còn có thể nhìn đến ‌ mặt ‌ giường đơn.

Trong không khí ‌ tất cả đều là sóng nhiệt, hắn liếc mắt một cái đảo qua, chuyển hướng thang máy.

Thang lầu gian ‌ là khóa ‌!

Khó trách quỷ ảnh nhóm đều ‌ tưởng từ thang máy rời đi, bởi vì thang lầu gian ‌ vô pháp đi.

Tịch Nhạc ‌ bước chân lập tức dừng lại, hiện lên thất vọng ‌ thần sắc, đang muốn xoay người, liền thấy một đạo đĩnh bạt ‌ thân ảnh vượt qua hắn.

Khóa đầu từ trên cửa rơi xuống, phát ra trầm trọng ‌ một tiếng.

Ân bạch ‌ hạc quay đầu, “Không đi?”

Tịch Nhạc bỗng nhiên hoàn hồn, trong lòng ‌ mặt nhiều cảm xúc giao tạp, không kịp tưởng dư thừa ‌, cùng hắn nhanh chóng rời đi lầu hai.

Còn hảo đây là lầu hai, cùng lầu một gần.

Theo sau những người khác đều ‌ lục tục đi xuống lầu, đầy mặt sống sót sau tai nạn, tuy rằng những cái đó quỷ không có ác ý, nhưng đánh sâu vào cảm cũng quá lớn.

Bị lỗ Đông Hải trực tiếp kéo xuống lầu ‌ tuệ tuệ cả người thoát lực, đều ‌ không nghĩ tới chính mình ‌ cư nhiên như thế còn sống.

Đại gia vừa đến cửa thang máy, cửa thang máy liền khai.

Tịch Nhạc lập tức túm lên phía trước đặt ở nơi này ‌ ghế dựa chắn cửa thang máy trung gian ‌, “Nhanh lên, tìm gương.”

“Các ngươi chú ý điểm, quỷ khả năng khai thang lầu gian ‌ ‌ khóa.”

Những lời này vừa nói ra tới, đại gia trong lòng ‌ căng thẳng.

Chân chính giết người ‌ quỷ ở lầu 5, ai biết cái gì thời điểm khả năng dùng mặt khác phương pháp xuống dưới, cần thiết nắm chặt thời gian ‌.

Đương ‌ nhiên nhất ‌ nguy hiểm ‌ vẫn là ân bạch ‌ hạc.

Vừa mới hắn đá hỏng rồi lầu hai thang lầu gian ‌ ‌ khóa, nếu dựa theo phía trước ‌ suy luận, cái này cách làm nghiêm trọng không phù hợp quy tắc.

Trước nay không ai ở ban đêm ‌ đã tới lầu một.

Này vẫn là Tịch Nhạc lần đầu tiên ở buổi tối 8 giờ về sau xem này đống công ‌ ngụ lâu.

Cùng bạch ‌ thiên nhìn đến ‌ hoang vắng cũ nát bất đồng, hiện tại ‌ lầu một tuy rằng cũ xưa, nhưng cho người ta ‌ cảm giác chính là thực ấm áp.

Lỗ Đông Hải nhìn chằm chằm phía trước, “Đại môn quả nhiên mở ra.”

Hắn chuyển hướng những người khác, “Ta đi bảo an đình, các ngươi đi địa phương khác xem.”

Lỗ Đông Hải đi đến công ‌ ngụ lâu đại môn cùng bên ngoài ‌ giới hạn chỗ, hít sâu một hơi, làm tốt tâm lý xây dựng, mới ‌ nâng lên chân đạp đi ra ngoài.

Là an toàn ‌.

Lỗ Đông Hải không phải lần đầu tiên đi ở trong bóng tối ‌, nhưng là lần đầu cảm giác được chính mình ‌ phảng phất là trên thế giới này duy nhất ‌ người.

Hắn thu hồi tâm thần, đi đến bảo an đình bên kia.

Trên bàn ‌ di động như cũ chỉnh chỉnh tề tề, bảo an đình khóa ‌, lỗ Đông Hải vào không được, chỉ có thể từ cửa sổ thăm dò hướng trong ‌ xem.

Không có gương.

Như thế nào sẽ không có?

Lỗ Đông Hải gấp đến độ đầu đổ mồ hôi, nơi này ‌ minh ‌ minh ‌ hẳn là quỷ rất quan trọng ‌ địa phương, bọn họ ‌ di động đều ‌ phóng tới nơi này ‌, cư nhiên không có gương?

Hắn lập tức xoay người phải đi, dư quang liếc tới rồi phía trước ‌ đường cái.

Bốn cổ thi thể bãi tại nơi đó ‌.

Lỗ Đông Hải thô thô xem qua đi liền nhận ra tới là hoàng vũ bọn họ, quần áo đều ‌ giống nhau như đúc, trên mặt đất tất cả đều là vết máu.

Vì cái gì đem thi thể đặt ở bên ngoài?

Lỗ Đông Hải bỗng nhiên nhớ tới Tịch Nhạc nói ‌ “Quỷ có thể là quản lý viên”, suy đoán có thể là quản lý viên cảm thấy bọn họ không xứng lưu tại công ‌ ngụ trong lâu ‌.

Liền bảo an đình ‌ giới hạn đều ‌ không chuẩn vượt qua.

Tuệ tuệ sớm tại trước tiên ‌ liền chạy ra khỏi công ‌ ngụ lâu, nàng không phải đi bảo an đình ‌, mà là trực tiếp nhằm phía địa phương khác, muốn rời đi nơi này ‌.

Nhưng phía trước là nồng đậm ‌ hắc, cái gì đều ‌ thấy không rõ.

Lỗ Đông Hải đi ngang qua nàng ‌ thời điểm, một phen túm chặt: “Hướng đi nơi nào, tưởng rời đi nơi này ‌ chỉ có gương, không có mặt khác biện pháp!”

“Gương! Gương ở nơi nào ‌! Các ngươi liền không tìm được quá!”

Tuệ tuệ hỏng mất mà khóc lớn.

“Ngươi lại khóc, đem quỷ dẫn tới từ trên lầu nhảy xuống.” Lỗ Đông Hải nói.

Tuệ tuệ lập tức không thanh.

Lỗ Đông Hải ném xuống nàng trực tiếp hướng công ‌ ngụ trong lâu ‌, nếu gương không ở bảo an đình vậy khẳng định còn ở công ‌ ngụ trong lâu ‌.

Công ‌ ngụ lâu ‌ đại môn mở ra, giống quái thú ‌ miệng, nuốt sống bọn họ ‌ thân ảnh.

Tịch Nhạc cùng ân bạch ‌ hạc đang ở nhà ăn ‌.

“Ban đêm ‌ ‌ công ‌ ngụ lâu khôi phục tới rồi trước kia ‌ bộ dáng.” Tịch Nhạc thanh âm thực nhẹ, “Cứ như vậy, mục tiêu càng khó phát hiện.”

“Kia như thế nào trên lầu không khôi phục?” Từ Tiểu Viên hỏi ‌.

“Khả năng yêu cầu thời gian ‌.” Bạch ‌ tranh tưởng ‌ tương đối nhiều, “Hoả hoạn nếu là từ 2 lâu khởi ‌, kia bốn lầu 5 khẳng định là mặt sau mới ‌ bị ương cập ‌.”

“Gương như thế nào sẽ ở lầu một?”

Lầu một bản thân liền không có cái gì đồ vật ‌, trừ bỏ nhà ăn chính là trữ vật thất, đứng ở nhà ăn ‌ có thể nhìn đến đế.

Ân bạch ‌ hạc vào phòng bếp, lỗ Đông Hải lập tức liền nhìn đến kia phiến nhắm chặt ‌ môn, mắt sáng ngời, lập tức đẩy cửa ra.

Trữ vật trong phòng ‌ còn có đèn, mở ra sau tất cả mọi người ‌ đảo hút khẩu khí lạnh.

Phía trước bọn họ tiến vào ‌ thời điểm, nơi này ‌ mặt trang ‌ là vô số bao tải, hiện tại lại có thể nhìn ra tới là cá nhân ‌ phòng ‌.

Trên tường dán poster, trên bàn phóng ảnh chụp, là một trương đại chụp ảnh chung, mặt trên có thật nhiều người, nam nữ già trẻ tất cả đều ‌ có.

Ai ở nơi này ‌?

Cơ hồ đại gia ‌ trong lòng đều ‌ hiện ra lầu 5 ‌ con quỷ kia.

Hơn nữa nhất ‌ chủ yếu ‌ là, nơi này ‌ thực minh ‌ hiện đây là cái nam nhân trụ ‌ phòng ‌, nhưng là nhất ‌ ít nhất có cái chiếu ‌ gương đi, nơi này ‌ không giống nhau, không có.

Nguyên bản đi vào nơi này ‌ nên có thể rời đi ‌, Tịch Nhạc ‌ tầm mắt vừa ly khai ảnh chụp, kia mặt trên ‌ người liền động ‌.

Ngay từ đầu là trong đó một người xoay đầu, thực mau là mọi người.

Ảnh chụp ‌ ‌ người tất cả đều ‌ nhìn bên ngoài ‌ bọn họ, quỷ dị mà cười.

Tịch Nhạc đột nhiên đảo khấu ảnh chụp, “Nơi này ‌ có hỏi ‌ đề.”

Chỉnh trương giường đều ‌ bị lật qua tới, đều ‌ không có tìm được, phòng ‌ mắt thường có thể thấy được rốt cuộc, gương cũng không phải vật nhỏ ‌, theo đạo lý tới nói thực dễ dàng phát hiện mới ‌ đối.

Theo thời gian ‌ càng ngày càng lâu, đại gia ‌ tình ‌ tự đều ‌ có điểm không đúng.

“Gương nhất định là ở chỗ này ‌.” Ân bạch ‌ hạc nói.

Tịch Nhạc cưỡng bách chính mình ‌ bình tĩnh lại, “Nơi này ‌ chính là nó ‌ phòng ‌, lầu một chỉ có ở chỗ này ‌ mới ‌ sẽ có gương.”

Nhà ăn cùng phòng bếp như thế nào khả năng sẽ có.

Đúng lúc này, phòng ‌ ‌ bỗng nhiên vang lên di động ‌ hệ thống thanh.

Mọi người ‌ động ‌ làm một đốn, nhìn về phía thanh âm nơi phát ra chỗ.


	29. Chapter 29

Di động 14( ( 2 càng ) kết thúc rời đi....)

Tác giả: [Khương Chi Ngư](https://wikidich.com/tac-gia/%E5%A7%9C%E4%B9%8B%E9%AD%9A)

Không phải một người thanh âm, mà là sở hữu mang theo di động người, đồng thời vang lên, làm người hiểu lầm.

Trong lúc nhất thời, trong phòng an tĩnh đến dọa người.

Thời gian này tất cả mọi người ở chỗ này, trừ bỏ quỷ còn có thể có ai?

“Gương ‌ rốt cuộc ở nơi nào?” Tuệ tuệ gào khóc, “Ta thật sự không muốn chết…… Ta tưởng hồi ta phòng……”

Bạch tranh lạnh giọng: “Kia không phải phòng của ngươi.”

Từ đầu đến cuối, bọn họ đều không phải nơi này người, nơi này phòng cũng chỉ là làm cho bọn họ tạm thời cư trú mà thôi.

Lỗ Đông Hải làm hít sâu, lấy ra di động tay mới có thể không có run, màn hình mới vừa lượng, là có thể nhìn đến WeChat nhắc nhở.

Là một cái bạn tốt xin.

Lỗ Đông Hải lập tức nhẹ nhàng thở ra, cùng hắn đồng thời click mở Từ Tiểu Viên quả thực có thể nói là hưng phấn, “Là bạn tốt xin, không đồng ý là được.”

Đúng vậy, không đồng ý liền không có việc gì.

Bạch tranh lại sắc mặt trắng bệch, “Các ngươi không có click mở xem ‌ sao?”

Nàng như thế vừa nói, Tịch Nhạc đều tò mò lên, để sát vào xem ‌ mắt Từ Tiểu Viên màn hình di động, xin nội dung mặt trên viết một hàng tự.

Tìm được các ngươi.

Không hề ‌ là kia một câu “Các ngươi ở tại cái nào phòng”.

Ngay cả bạn tốt xin đều không cần đồng ý là có thể nhìn đến nó nói.

Bạch tranh nỗ lực bảo trì trấn định ‌: “Nó đã biết, chúng ta đụng vào cấm kỵ…… Chúng ta cùng Trịnh thanh dương bọn họ giống nhau!”

Nàng nói nói năng lộn xộn, nhưng mọi người đều nghe hiểu.

Bọn họ vừa mới phá cửa mà vào cái này trữ vật thất, tiến vào cái này “Quỷ” phòng, là chưa kinh cho phép, cùng Trịnh thanh dương cách làm giống nhau như đúc.

Tiến vào lúc sau còn loạn phiên lộn xộn.

Đây là Trịnh thanh dương bọn họ chết nguyên nhân.

Liền ở đại gia căng chặt thời điểm, lỗ Đông Hải di động lại vang lên.

Hắn cúi đầu, “…… Tịch Nhạc đánh tới.”

Tất cả mọi người rõ ràng, nơi nào là Tịch Nhạc, Tịch Nhạc di động đã sớm ném ở 501, tất nhiên là quỷ lấy hắn di động đánh.

Lỗ Đông Hải đầu một hồi như thế khẩn trương, nuốt nuốt nước miếng, mắt một bế, trực tiếp đem điện thoại cấp cắt đứt.

Không đợi đại gia thở phào nhẹ nhõm, Từ Tiểu Viên điện thoại cũng vang lên.

Lại là đến từ “Tịch Nhạc”.

Từ Tiểu Viên cũng đem điện thoại tắt máy, khóc không ra nước mắt: “Làm sao bây giờ, hiện tại đem điện thoại ném còn kịp sao?”

“Làm sao bây giờ?” Lỗ Đông Hải cũng khẩn trương lên.

Tề ngộ là trong đội ngũ nhất an tĩnh một cái, hắn có chuyện cũng nói không nên lời, như bây giờ thời gian, chờ hắn tự đánh xong, rau kim châm đều lạnh.

“Nó có thể định ‌ vị lầu một.” Tịch Nhạc nói, “Lầu một phòng cũng chỉ có nơi này, nó có thể phát hiện là bình thường.”

“Nơi nào bình thường?” Tuệ tuệ bỗng nhiên kêu lên, “Không nên mang di động, là các ngươi mang di động, là các ngươi làm nó phát hiện!”

Nàng sau này lui, “Quỷ muốn tới, đều phải chết!”

Tuệ tuệ lui rời khỏi phòng gian, lẩm bẩm tự nói, “Quỷ biết các ngươi ở đâu, ta không cần cùng các ngươi ở bên nhau!”

Sau đó cũng không quay đầu lại mà chạy ly tại chỗ.

“Tuệ tuệ!” Từ Tiểu Viên kêu lên.

Nhưng tuệ tuệ trải qua quá cả đêm tinh thần tra tấn, hiện tại hoàn toàn nghe không vào nàng lời nói, đặc biệt là Từ Tiểu Viên vừa mới còn thu được quỷ bạn tốt xin.

Nàng biết bọn họ chính là máy định vị.

Tuệ tuệ trong đầu chỉ để lại một thanh âm: Rời xa các nàng!

Tịch Nhạc cũng chưa nghĩ đến nàng cư nhiên lá gan ‌ lớn đến thoát ly đại bộ đội, “Nàng đi ra ngoài quá nguy hiểm, chỉ có thể tự cầu nhiều phúc.”

Bởi vì tuệ tuệ nhạc đệm, không khí trở nên kỳ quái lên.

Một người hỏng mất thực dễ dàng khiến cho những người khác bực bội, liền vô pháp tiếp tục bình tĩnh, liền Tịch Nhạc đều không tự giác sốt ruột.

“Tìm được chúng ta vô dụng, nó nếu có thể xuống lầu.”

Ân bạch hạc mặt vô biểu tình.

Toàn bộ trong phòng liền số hắn nhất bình tĩnh.

Tịch Nhạc tỉnh táo lại, “Đúng vậy, tạm thời còn hạ không tới, thang lầu gian hẳn là có thể kéo một đoạn thời gian, chúng ta mau chóng.”

Hắn nói nói xong lại nghĩ tới cái gì, cùng ân bạch hạc đối diện.

Thang lầu gian không có khóa.

Lầu hai thang lầu gian là khóa, nhưng là bị bọn họ đá văng ra, lầu 3, lầu 4, lầu 5 thang lầu gian không ai xác định ‌ có phải hay không khóa.

Nếu ‌ không có khóa, quỷ thực mau là có thể xuống dưới.

Tịch Nhạc trong lòng căng thẳng, xẹt qua trong phòng mỗi người, không có đem ‌ chuyện này nói ra, nói ra cũng là đồ tăng khủng hoảng mà thôi.

Quỷ sớm muộn gì đều sẽ tới.

Hắn chưa từng cảm thấy không có thang máy lầu 5 có thể vây khốn quỷ.

Kế tiếp nửa phút thời gian nội, đại gia cơ hồ đem cái này tiểu phòng ở cấp phiên cái đế hướng lên trời, liền ván giường đều lật qua tới xem.

Gương ‌ không tìm được, nhưng thật ra tìm được rồi cũ tin tức báo chí.

Tịch Nhạc thô sơ giản lược xem qua liếc mắt một cái liền chắn một bên.

Kỳ thật cùng bọn họ suy đoán không có gì hai dạng, chung cư này lâu lúc trước thật là di động công ty người nhà lâu.

Sau lại đã xảy ra một hồi lửa lớn, từ lầu hai bắt đầu, ương cập mặt khác tầng lầu.

Tin tức báo chí thượng viết bên kia nguyên nhân là phòng cháy xuyên không biết bị ai phá hủy, dẫn tới cứu giúp thời điểm bạch bạch lãng phí rất nhiều thời gian.

Cho nên mới sẽ thiêu đến đặc biệt nghiêm trọng.

Kia trương vừa mới phát sinh quỷ dị biến hóa ảnh chụp chính là quản lý ‌ viên cùng hộ gia đình nhóm chụp ảnh chung, có thể xem ‌ ra tới bọn họ lúc ấy thật sự quan hệ thực hảo.

Tịch Nhạc bỗng nhiên liền lý ‌ giải.

Khó trách quản lý ‌ viên như thế thống hận hành vi không tốt bọn họ, đúng là bởi vì trận này hoả hoạn, nếu ‌ phòng cháy xuyên là tốt, có lẽ có thể tránh cho rất nhiều vấn đề.

Quản lý viên kiêm chức chung cư lâu bảo an, tại đây đống chung cư trong lâu ở hai mươi ‌ năm, nơi này chính là hắn gia.

Mà cái này gia bị trận này hỏa lộng không có.

Cho dù sau lại quét qua tân bạch sơn, chung cư này lâu vẫn là như thế lụi bại, không có người lại tưởng tiến vào trụ.

Từ Tiểu Viên tìm đến sắp nổ mạnh, “Bảo an đình thật sự không có sao?”

“Ta xác định không có.” Lỗ Đông Hải nói xong lại chần chờ, “Chẳng lẽ thật là ta lúc ấy không có chú ý tới sao? Ta lại ‌ đi xem ‌!”

Hắn mới vừa bước ra cửa phòng, đột nhiên nghe được không phải phi thường vang tiếng thét chói tai.

Trong phòng mọi người sắc mặt đại biến.

Đây là tuệ tuệ thanh âm.

-

Tuệ tuệ từ trong phòng chạy ra liền có điểm hối hận.

Nhưng nàng vẫn là cảm thấy cùng mang theo di động người ở bên nhau nguy hiểm nhất, quỷ đều biết bọn họ ở lầu một.

Trở lại chính mình phòng đi?

Không được, quỷ khả năng ở ôm cây đợi thỏ, lầu 5 nàng cũng không dám.

Đi lầu 4 nói……

Trước khi đi nàng đã quên hỏi có thể hay không đi vào, tuệ tuệ cắn chặt răng, đang muốn quay đầu, bỗng nhiên nghĩ tới cái gì.

Quỷ muốn xuống dưới tìm người, nàng không có di động, chỉ cần đãi ở thang máy từ trên xuống dưới thì tốt rồi, quỷ khẳng định không biết nàng ngừng ở nào một tầng.

Tuệ tuệ vọt tới thang máy nơi đó, đem ‌ ghế dựa ‌ dịch khai, gấp không chờ nổi tiến vào thang máy, sau đó trước ấn lầu 4.

Nàng chuẩn bị chờ tới rồi 4 lâu lại xuống phía dưới ấn, dù sao chính là không ra đi.

“Không có quan hệ…… Ta mãi cho đến hiện tại đều tồn tại, ta khẳng định thực Âu.” Tuệ tuệ dựa vào thang máy trên vách, nhỏ giọng mà nói thầm.

Bạch tranh bị nhốt ở ngoài cửa đều có thể sống sót, không đạo lý ‌ chính mình không được.

Thang máy ở lầu hai cũng không có đình, tuệ tuệ nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Nàng kéo kéo cứng đờ mặt, xem ‌ màn hình mặt trên con số nhảy tới 4, “Đinh” thanh âm vang lên.

Cửa thang máy đang ở khai, nàng liền duỗi tay ấn 2 lâu.

Lầu một không thể đi, lầu một có bọn họ.

Thình lình xảy ra lãnh làm tuệ tuệ mới vừa ấn xong tay rụt trở về, chính quan đến một nửa cửa thang máy bỗng nhiên lại lần nữa khai.

Bên ngoài một mảnh đen nhánh.

Tuệ tuệ toàn thân nổi da gà đều đi lên, nàng chớp chớp mắt, hàm răng run lên, bên tai nghe được một cái quen thuộc thanh âm.

Trước sau như một lãnh…… Cùng khủng bố.

“Tìm được ngươi.”

“A”

Tuệ tuệ cuối cùng chỉ tới kịp phát ra một tiếng bén nhọn tiếng kêu.

Thanh âm truyền đến dưới lầu, Từ Tiểu Viên thiếu chút nữa khóc ra tới, tuệ tuệ chạy ra đi, khẳng định sẽ không thượng lầu 5, đã nói lên quỷ đã ra tới.

“Vẫn là ít người.” Lỗ Đông Hải thở dài.

Sớm tại tuệ tuệ chạy ra đi không trở lại thời điểm, hắn liền biết, nàng sống không nổi, chỉ là không nghĩ tới như thế mau.

Tịch Nhạc cũng không biết nói cái gì.

Có lẽ nàng không chạy ra đi, ngược lại còn sẽ sống lâu một đoạn thời gian.

Ân bạch hạc rũ mắt, “Thanh âm có điểm xa, hẳn là ở trên lầu.”

Nói cách khác, ngược lại tuệ tuệ trong lúc vô tình vì bọn họ kéo dài thời gian.

“Các ngươi tìm! Ta đi đóng cửa!” Lỗ Đông Hải bỗng nhiên rời đi phòng, đem nhà ăn môn cùng phòng bếp môn đều đóng lại, “Mở cửa cũng là yêu cầu thời gian.”

Tịch Nhạc thậm chí đem ảnh chụp xé nát, cũng chưa phát hiện gương ‌.

Lỗ Đông Hải đóng cửa cho kỹ, xoay người hướng trong phòng chạy.

Hết thảy phát sinh đều như vậy mau, hắn phía sau theo sát truyền đến nhà ăn môn bị mở ra thanh âm, theo sau là phòng bếp môn.

Lỗ Đông Hải phía sau lưng lập tức ‌ căng thẳng, quỷ cư nhiên không có trước gõ cửa, mà là trực tiếp dùng chìa khóa mở cửa!

Hắn tự hỏi năng lực nháy mắt biến thành 0, toàn thân trên dưới tế bào đều ở nói cho hắn: Chạy! Chạy mau!

Dư minh kêu lên: “Mau tiến vào!”

Đã có thể ở kém cuối cùng một bước thời điểm, lỗ Đông Hải bỗng nhiên dừng lại, há mồm khi trong cổ họng phát không ra bất luận cái gì thanh âm.

Hắn tay ở vặn vẹo.

Trong không khí giống như có cái gì đồ vật ở bẻ xả hắn tay, xương cốt phát ra thanh âm ở đen nhánh trong không gian phá lệ rõ ràng.

“Quan” lỗ Đông Hải nhịn không được phát ra thống khổ tiếng kêu.

Dư minh không thở nổi, “Đông Hải ca!”

Hắn cùng lỗ Đông Hải cùng nhau trải qua đến bây giờ, đồng sinh cộng tử, lại trơ mắt mà nhìn hắn ở chính mình trước mặt thống khổ.

Không biết cái gì thời điểm bắt đầu, lỗ Đông Hải trên người bắt đầu xuất huyết, không biết là nơi nào…… Giống như toàn thân trên dưới đều ở xuất huyết

Phía trước mỗi một cái chết đi người bọn họ đều không rõ ràng lắm như thế nào chết, đầy đất máu tươi như thế nào làm cho, hiện tại liền như thế xuất hiện ở bọn họ trước mặt.

Đối phương là một con bọn họ nhìn không thấy quỷ.

Đúng là bởi vì nhìn không thấy, ngược lại càng khủng hoảng.

Tịch Nhạc tiến lên một bước, túm chặt lỗ Đông Hải mặt khác một bàn tay, muốn đem hắn túm tiến vào, không nghĩ tới một bàn tay ở hắn phía trước bắt được lỗ Đông Hải tay.

Cứ như vậy bị ân bạch hạc kéo gần lại khoảng cách.

Dư minh đại hỉ, tay đặt ở trên cửa, chuẩn bị bọn họ vừa tiến đến liền đóng cửa lại.

Nhưng mà liền ở lỗ Đông Hải sắp đụng tới khung cửa thời điểm, lớn hơn nữa lực lượng đem hắn kéo đi ra ngoài, máu tươi từ trong miệng hắn phun ra tới.

Tịch Nhạc cách gần nhất, trên người đều là vết máu, liền trên cằm đều dính, mùi máu tươi phía sau tiếp trước chui vào trong lỗ mũi.

Ân bạch hạc sắc mặt đều không quá đẹp ‌.

“Đóng cửa!” Bạch tranh lớn tiếng kêu.

Không có thời gian, lỗ Đông Hải kiên trì không được lâu lắm, giải quyết hắn lúc sau chính là bọn họ, đóng cửa lại có lẽ còn có thể căng một hồi.

Dư minh nhất thời không bắt bẻ, thế nhưng bị nàng đẩy ra, bạch tranh lập tức đóng cửa, nhưng mà ở đến một nửa khi ngây dại.

“Gương ‌!”

Từ Tiểu Viên trừng lớn mắt, nhìn chằm chằm phía sau cửa.

Ở môn sau lưng treo một mặt không lớn không nhỏ gương ‌, có dơ bẩn, có vết rách, còn thiếu một góc, lại ‌ bình thường bất quá.

Nhưng nó lại ở mọi người mắt biến thành đủ loại kiểu dáng gương ‌, tiểu viên kính, phòng tắm kính, gương to……

Kính mặt màu đen lốc xoáy chậm rãi lưu động.

Bọn họ đang tìm kiếm gương ‌ vẫn luôn liền ở chỗ này.

Từ lúc bắt đầu tiến vào, môn liền cùng vách tường dán lên, bọn họ trước nay liền không có lại ‌ đóng cửa, tự nhiên liền không phát hiện.

Bạch tranh lôi kéo tề ngộ dẫn đầu rời đi, Từ Tiểu Viên cắn cắn môi, cũng đi theo rời đi.

Tịch Nhạc đẩy đem ngốc lăng dư minh, còn không có phản ứng lại đây, đã bị ân bạch hạc bắt lấy tay ấn hướng đen nhánh kính mặt.

Ngắn ngủi mù qua đi, lại về tới quen thuộc địa phương.

Tịch Nhạc đứng ở nhà mình toilet gương ‌ trước, bên trong chiếu ra có chút tái nhợt một khuôn mặt, trên cằm còn dính huyết, biểu tình có chút hoảng hốt.

Hắn vốn tưởng rằng phát hiện sở hữu quy tắc, liền có thể tránh cho càng nhiều tử vong, nhưng mà cuối cùng thời điểm đồng đội vẫn là xảy ra chuyện.

“Tịch Nhạc.”

Ân bạch hạc xuất hiện ở cửa.

Tịch Nhạc hoàn hồn, “Lỗ Đông Hải hắn……”

Hắn còn rõ ràng mà nhớ rõ cuối cùng hình ảnh, không thể nói tới trong lòng là cái gì cảm giác, từ cha mẹ qua đời, hắn đã rất ít ‌ khổ sở.

Sinh tử có mệnh, lỗ Đông Hải thường nói nói.

Tịch Nhạc nhấp môi, thay đổi một câu: “Ta rời đi thời điểm, giống như nghe được cái gì đồ vật rơi xuống đất thanh âm.”

Ân bạch hạc nhìn hắn, vươn tay, ngón cái cọ rớt Tịch Nhạc trên cằm đỏ tươi, không chút để ý đã mở miệng.

“Ta đem gương ‌ ném đi ra ngoài.”

Tịch Nhạc không kịp suy xét hắn vừa rồi động tác, mắt trợn to, lượng đến kinh người, “Ném tới hắn”

Ân bạch hạc ừ một tiếng: “Là ngươi tưởng như vậy, nếu ‌ thuận lợi.”

Chỉ có hắn có thể làm.


	30. Chapter 30

Hiện thực ( kinh hỉ. )

Tác giả: [Khương Chi Ngư](https://wikidich.com/tac-gia/%E5%A7%9C%E4%B9%8B%E9%AD%9A)

Tiền đề là nếu.

Tuy rằng cùng lỗ Đông Hải quen biết bất quá ngắn ngủn hơn một tuần, tính thượng trong gương thời gian, cũng ‌ có ‌ cũng ‌ có ‌ nửa tháng, Tịch Nhạc xác thật nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Hắn bị ân bạch hạc đẩy ra khi cho rằng lỗ Đông Hải không hề hy vọng.

Trên thực tế, nếu không có lỗ Đông Hải, đại gia căn bản không có khả năng nghĩ đến đóng cửa, phát hiện gương thời gian còn muốn đẩy sau.

Tịch Nhạc khen nói: “Ta liền không nghĩ tới điểm này.”

Ai ngờ đến ném gương a!

Tịch Nhạc có ‌ hạn hai lần rời đi một lần là cấp bách, một lần là bị bắt rời đi, căn bản không có ‌ cơ hội nếm thử.

Ân bạch hạc một chút cũng không có kiêu ngạo.

Tịch Nhạc khen xong rồi lại bắt đầu tỉnh lại, “Vẫn là kinh nghiệm không đủ.”

Nếu là kinh nghiệm phong phú, không có khả năng giống bọn họ như vậy phiên toàn bộ phòng còn bỏ lỡ phía sau cửa không gian.

Nếu sớm tìm được, tuệ tuệ cũng không cần chết.

Ở như vậy gấp gáp nguy hiểm gương thế ‌ giới, hơi chút chú trọng điểm chi tiết, cũng ‌ hứa liền có thể cứu một người mệnh.

Đương nhiên, Tịch Nhạc cảm thấy chính mình mệnh quan trọng nhất.

Liền tính không phải cứu người, cũng ‌ có thể cứu chính mình, sẽ không lâm vào đêm nay này ‌ cái cục diện bế tắc.

Hắn nhìn mắt kính tử, nhìn đến chính mình trên cằm dấu vết, để sát vào dùng thủy tẩy rớt, bỗng nhiên nghĩ đến một vấn đề.

Vì cái gì huyết có thể mang ra tới?

“Ta đi hỏi một chút dư minh, lỗ Đông Hải ra tới không có.” Tịch Nhạc ngẩng đầu, từ ân bạch hạc sườn biên rời đi toilet.

Ở cái kia cũ chung cư trong lâu đãi vài thiên, hiện tại xem chính mình này ‌ cái đơn người chung cư, hắn đều có điểm tiểu bóng ma.

Bắt được di động thời điểm, hắn còn ngây người một chút.

Này ‌ cái gương thế ‌ giới thật là…… Cùng sinh hoạt chuẩn xác.

Hắn hoài nghi nếu tuệ tuệ ra tới, khả năng về sau rốt cuộc ‌ không dám tự chụp mỹ nhan.

Tịch Nhạc ở trong đàn @ dư minh cùng lỗ Đông Hải, dò hỏi: “Lỗ đại ca ra tới sao? Các ngươi như thế nào?”

Trong đàn an tĩnh, không ai trả lời.

Dư minh là bị Tịch Nhạc chính mình đẩy ra đi, cái thứ nhất đi ra ngoài, Tịch Nhạc theo sát sau đó, nhưng lỗ Đông Hải…… Ân bạch hạc cũng ‌ nói là ở thuận lợi dưới tình huống.

Tịch Nhạc nhắm mắt lại còn có thể hoàn nguyên ra tới trước hình ảnh, lỗ Đông Hải toàn thân trên dưới đều ở phun huyết, người đều tựa hồ hôn mê.

Ném qua đi hắn có thể ra tới?

Nếu có ‌ khác biệt đâu?

Tịch Nhạc vứt bỏ dư thừa ý tưởng, liền nhìn đến ân bạch hạc từ bên trong ra tới, “Ngươi cũng ‌ là từ cái kia gương đi vào?”

“Cái gì gương đều có thể.”

Ân bạch hạc trả lời đến không thành vấn đề.

Tịch Nhạc trong nhà gương không nhiều lắm, hắn một người nam nhân muốn như vậy nhiều gương làm cái gì, thành thói quen đi toilet.

Đặt lên bàn di động vang lên.

“Hiện tại di động một vang, ta là có thể nghĩ đến ngọt ngào.” Tịch Nhạc phun tào, “Chỉ sợ muốn quá một đoạn thời gian mới có thể quên mất.”

Hắn mở ra, là Từ Tiểu Viên tin tức.

Từ Tiểu Viên: 【 lỗ đại ca có phải hay không……】

Nàng không dám ở trong đàn phát tin tức, mà là trò chuyện riêng.

Từ Tiểu Viên nhất ‌ sau đều choáng váng, cũng ‌ là do dự một phen mới ở bạch tranh tề ngộ lúc sau rời đi, cũng ‌ không biết mặt sau sự.

Nhưng nàng biết, lỗ Đông Hải vì bọn họ tranh thủ thời gian.

Hơn nữa vừa mới nàng nhìn đến trong đàn Tịch Nhạc phát câu nói kia đều không có ‌ hồi phục, liền càng cảm thấy đến ở cái loại này dưới tình huống hẳn phải chết không thể nghi ngờ.

‘

Tịch Nhạc còn không có hồi, trong đàn bỗng nhiên có động tĩnh.

Dư minh: 【 chúng ta ở bệnh viện. 】

Là “Chúng ta”, không phải “Ta”.

Tịch Nhạc thập phần kinh hỉ, lập tức hỏi: 【 cái nào bệnh viện? 】

Dư minh đã phát cái địa chỉ.

Tịch Nhạc vốn dĩ tính toán đổi áo ngủ, nhưng là có tin tức lúc sau, lập tức lôi kéo ân bạch hạc, “Đi bệnh viện.”

Ân bạch hạc cúi đầu nhìn mắt hắn tay.

Bệnh viện khoảng cách bọn họ không gần, dư minh tựa hồ rất bận, không kịp nói cái gì, chỉ là đã phát cái giọng nói: “Đang ở làm phẫu thuật, trừ bỏ tay xảy ra chuyện, còn có ‌ mất máu quá nhiều, hơn nữa không tìm được nguyên nhân bệnh, nếu lại muộn điểm liền không có.”

Hai người đến bệnh viện là 40 phút sau.

Từ Tiểu Viên cùng bọn họ trước sau chân, cùng đi phòng bệnh.

Dư minh đang ngồi ở phòng giải phẫu ngoại, nhìn đến bọn họ, vội vàng đứng lên, “Các ngươi tới, Đông Hải ca còn không có tỉnh.”

“Rốt cuộc cái gì tình huống?” Từ Tiểu Viên chờ không kịp, “Ta còn tưởng rằng bất quá ra tới liền hảo, an toàn là được.”

Tịch Nhạc chú ý điểm bất đồng, “Cho nên, bên trong bị thương là sẽ mang ra tới?”

Dư minh nghiêm túc gật đầu: “Ta trước kia cũng ‌ không biết, Đông Hải ca ra tới thời điểm toàn thân đều là huyết, lại còn có hôn mê.”

Tịch Nhạc nói: “Nếu ở bên trong thiếu cánh tay đoản chân……”

Dư lại nói mọi người đều minh bạch ý tứ.

Nguyên bản giãy giụa cầu sinh liền rất khó, kết quả hiện tại lỗ Đông Hải sự nói cho bọn họ còn không thể chịu quá nghiêm trọng thương.

Đêm khuya, phòng giải phẫu rốt cuộc mở cửa.

Bác sĩ nói cho bọn họ, lỗ Đông Hải tay thương rất nghiêm trọng, liền tính giải phẫu, về sau khả năng cũng không thể khôi phục đến bình thường.

Tịch Nhạc không cấm nhớ tới trong tiểu khu “Nhảy lầu tự sát” người kia.

Lúc ấy hắn nhìn đến đối phương tay vặn vẹo hình dạng người phi thường có thể làm được, hiện tại như thế vừa thấy, hoàn toàn có thể giải thích.

Hắn sợ cũng ‌ là trong gương chết.

Trước khi đi, bác sĩ lại hỏi: “Rốt cuộc là như thế nào bị thương, cái gì ngoại lực tạo thành, thật sự là quá nghiêm trọng.”

Không ai trả lời đến ra tới.

Nói là quỷ đánh, ai dám tin, nói không chừng còn sẽ cảm thấy bọn họ bệnh tâm thần.

Lỗ Đông Hải còn không có tỉnh, đại gia rời đi phòng bệnh, đến hành lang cuối nói chuyện.

Tịch Nhạc nói: “Mặc kệ như thế nào nói đều an toàn.”

Dư minh gật đầu, lại lo lắng nói: “Chỉ là cái này khôi phục thời gian rất dài, ta sợ còn không có khôi phục hảo liền lại muốn vào đi.”

“Nếu không giống thượng một cái thế giới liền hảo.” Từ Tiểu Viên cầu nguyện, “Ngươi xem chúng ta cái thứ nhất gương thế ‌ giới không phải bình yên vô sự sao?”

“Cái thứ nhất gương là cái loại này chính mình muốn báo thù quỷ, cái thứ hai cái này……” Tịch Nhạc nghiêm túc suy tư, “Có ‌ điểm vô giải.”

Cái thứ nhất gương thế ‌ giới a phương muốn nhất chính là trả thù trượng phu.

Mà cái thứ hai gương thế ‌ giới quản lý viên quỷ, nó trả thù chính là sở hữu ‌ vi phạm lệnh cấm kỵ người, bọn họ chỉ là lợi dụng quy tắc cùng thang máy bắt được thời gian ưu thế.

Nhất ‌ chủ yếu chính là, nhất ‌ sau bọn họ muốn tìm gương, liền nhất định sẽ vi phạm lệnh cấm kỵ, vi phạm lệnh cấm kỵ, quỷ liền tới giết bọn hắn.

Bọn họ không có ‌ chút nào có thể cùng quỷ đấu năng lực.

“Đi một bước xem một bước.” Tịch Nhạc nhìn về phía ngoài cửa sổ.

Hiện tại là đêm khuya, toàn bộ bệnh viện đều thập phần an tĩnh, bên ngoài cũng là một người đều không có ‌, nhưng đèn đường sáng lên, nơi xa cao ốc building cũng sáng ngời như ngày.

Này ‌ chính là cùng gương thế ‌ giới bất đồng địa phương.

Này ‌ mới là bọn họ chân chính sinh hoạt địa phương.

-

Hôn mê hai ngày, ngày thứ ba lỗ Đông Hải rốt cuộc tỉnh lại.

Hắn vừa mở mắt nhìn đến màu trắng phòng bệnh trần nhà, bừng tỉnh như mộng, thiếu chút nữa cho rằng chính mình tới rồi thiên đường.

“Lỗ đại ca, ngươi tỉnh!” Từ Tiểu Viên kinh hỉ kêu lên.

“Ta ra tới?” Lỗ Đông Hải cũng chấn kinh rồi.

Hắn ha ha cười ‌ lên, liên lụy đến miệng vết thương, mặt bộ biểu tình vặn vẹo lên.

Hộ sĩ tiến vào khi nhìn đến hắn này ‌ bộ dáng, trêu chọc: “Như thế nào, trung vé số?”

Lỗ Đông Hải cười to ‌: “So trung vé số còn vui sướng!”

“Ngươi mới vừa làm xong giải phẫu không hai ngày.” Chờ hộ sĩ rời đi sau, Từ Tiểu Viên mới hỏi: “Ngươi rốt cuộc như thế nào ra tới a?”

Mấy hai mắt đều nhìn chằm chằm hắn.

Lỗ Đông Hải nhe răng trợn mắt, qua gây tê thời gian, trên người vẫn là rất đau, “Ta nhớ không lầm nói, là ân tiên sinh đem gương ném tới.”

“Thời gian chính là như vậy xảo, lại muộn một giây, khả năng ta liền hôn mê qua đi, cũng ‌ ra không được.”

Hắn đều cho rằng chính mình hẳn phải chết không thể nghi ngờ.

Lỗ Đông Hải bị quỷ tra tấn thời điểm suy nghĩ rất nhiều, cưỡi ngựa xem hoa dường như, hồi ức đã từng những cái đó đồng dạng chết đi các đồng đội.

Hắn chung sẽ giống như bọn họ.

Ân bạch hạc sắc mặt nhàn nhạt, phảng phất làm tốt sự không phải chính mình.

Dư minh cùng hắn thuật lại bác sĩ nói.

Lỗ Đông Hải tuy rằng có điểm cô đơn, nhưng vẫn là nỗ lực cười ‌ nói: “Tốt xấu mệnh bảo vệ, lại nói lại không phải chặt đứt, chính là không như vậy lưu loát mà thôi, ta còn có ‌ mặt khác mặt khác một bàn tay.”

Tịch Nhạc cũng ‌ cười ‌: “Đúng vậy.”

“Đúng rồi, bạch tranh bọn họ, các ngươi liên hệ sao?” Lỗ Đông Hải lại bắt đầu nhọc lòng về gương sự, “Còn có ‌ tề ngộ.”

“Không có.” Từ Tiểu Viên lắc đầu: “Chúng ta di động thượng cũng không có ‌ bọn họ WeChat, xem ra ở bên trong thêm không tính.”

Nàng tức giận bất bình: “Nếu thêm bạn tốt đều không tính, kia làm cái gì bị thương liền tính, thật quá đáng này ‌ phá gương!”

Lỗ Đông Hải nghe nàng oán giận cũng thực phẫn nộ.

Nhưng là này phẫn nộ cũng không có gì dùng, quăng ngã gương còn có ‌ mặt khác gương.

Lỗ Đông Hải lắc đầu, “Cái kia tuệ tuệ, có ‌ điểm nhi vận khí không tốt, nếu không chạy ra đi, nói không chừng là có thể ra tới.”

Dư nói rõ: “Lấy nàng tính cách, ra này ‌ thứ, lần sau khả năng cũng sẽ xảy ra chuyện.”

Lỗ Đông Hải không phản bác, tiếp tục nói: “Bạch tranh…… Rất bình tĩnh, so với ta phía trước gặp qua một ít nam nhân còn muốn hảo.”

Đến nỗi bạch tranh cái thứ nhất rời đi, này ‌ có thể lý giải, ai đều là muốn sống đi xuống, lại còn có kéo tề ngộ rời đi.

Ở như vậy dưới tình huống, người bình thường đều sẽ này ‌ sao làm, bạch tranh lại không phải thánh mẫu, cùng bọn họ lại không phải nhiều thân mật quan hệ, ở cái loại này dưới tình huống, sống lâu một cái là một cái.

“Kỳ thật ta đi bảo an đình thời điểm thấy được hoàng vũ bọn họ thi thể, khi đó thiên quá hắc, ta xem không phải rất rõ ràng, hoàng vũ không biết, nhưng có ‌ chú ý tới Trịnh thanh dương cùng hứa phổ tay tựa hồ chặt đứt.”

Hắn cúi đầu nhìn hạ chính mình băng bó tay.

“Cho nên ta đoán, ta cùng bọn họ cũng không sai biệt lắm, bởi vì trữ vật thất môn là ta đẩy ra, ở quỷ xem ra đều giống nhau.”

Tịch Nhạc gật đầu, “Không sai biệt lắm.”

Kỳ thật nhất ‌ sau sở hữu ‌ người đều là vi phạm lệnh cấm kỵ người.

“Nhất ‌ sau nếu không phải lỗ đại ca ngươi, chúng ta phỏng chừng rất khó phát hiện gương ở đâu.” Tịch Nhạc không keo kiệt chính mình khích lệ.

Lỗ Đông Hải vốn đang khổ sở chính mình về sau tác dụng không lớn, hiện tại một bị khen, lập tức khóe miệng nhịn không được giơ lên.

Ai nha, có ‌ điểm thẹn thùng.

Tịch Nhạc thật là một cái không giống nhau người.

Khó trách ở thôn hoang vắng bên trong, ân tiên sinh lần đầu tiên gặp được Tịch Nhạc, liền đối hắn tựa hồ có ‌ như vậy điểm không giống nhau.

“Này ‌ cái thế giới cảm giác rất đơn giản, nhưng lại rất khó.” Lỗ Đông Hải kiêu ngạo xong rồi, lại nói: “Tịch Nhạc, ít nhiều các ngươi.”

Thôn hoang vắng nơi đó cũng khỏe điểm, giống như tìm được manh mối là được, nhưng chung cư lâu cùng di động cái này không giống nhau.

Hắn liền biết có ‌ đầu óc mới được.

Chính mình không có gì đầu óc, nhưng hắn lại không ngu, này ‌ loại cầu sinh gương thế ‌ giới, có ‌ đồng đội so cái gì đều cường.

Có ‌ cái đầu óc tốt, lại có ‌ sức lực, vậy thực hảo.

Lỗ Đông Hải vốn dĩ tưởng nói chính mình uổng có sức lực, lại bỗng nhiên nghĩ đến ân bạch hạc một chân đá phá cửa chuyện này

Hảo đi, người khác sức lực so với hắn lớn hơn nữa.

Này ‌ năm đầu liền việc tốn sức đều có người đoạt, lỗ Đông Hải thực thất vọng.

Sống một giờ chính là một giờ, về sau chết là về sau sự, hắn hiện tại thực đã thấy ra, sống ở lập tức.

Từ bệnh viện rời đi sau, Tịch Nhạc đối ân bạch hạc nói: “Lỗ đại ca tinh thần đầu không tồi, không cần lo lắng.”

Ân bạch hạc nói: “Lo lắng vô dụng.”

Tịch Nhạc vẫn là đối nhất ‌ sau hắn làm sự khen không dứt miệng.

Hắn khen người nói cũng không khoa trương, đơn giản chân thành, làm bị khen người thập phần tin phục lời hắn nói là thật sự.

Ân bạch hạc chỉ là nghe không nói chuyện, nhưng môi tuyến giơ lên vài phần.

Trở lại chung cư dưới lầu, Tịch Nhạc nhớ tới một kiện rất quan trọng sự: “Đúng rồi, ngươi phòng ở tìm hảo sao?”

Ân bạch hạc môi lại nhấp thành một cái thẳng tắp.


	31. Chapter 31

Đi làm 1( các ngươi đừng đánh!...)

Tác giả: [Khương Chi Ngư](https://wikidich.com/tac-gia/%E5%A7%9C%E4%B9%8B%E9%AD%9A)

Buổi chiều hoàng hôn từ nơi xa tưới xuống, dừng ở chung cư lâu phía trước.

“Không có.” Ân bạch hạc thanh âm lạnh lùng.

Tịch Nhạc không phát hiện ‌ hắn vi diệu cảm xúc biến hóa, ngô thanh: “Cũng là, phía trước không có khi ‌ gian, thuê nhà cũng không thể tùy ý.”

Hắn làm chủ nhà liền càng hiểu biết.

“Thuê nhà vẫn là muốn cẩn thận.” Tịch Nhạc nói thầm.

Ân bạch hạc dư quang xem hắn lầm bầm lầu bầu, nhấp môi, nửa ngày không ra tiếng.

Nhưng hắn không nói lời nào, Tịch Nhạc cũng không cảm thấy không đúng chỗ nào.

Hai ‌ cá nhân nhấc chân vừa muốn vào cửa, đã bị xách theo lồng chim khoe chim đại gia gọi lại: “Tiểu nhạc a, này ‌ là ngươi bằng hữu sao?”

Tịch Nhạc quay đầu, “Đúng vậy.”

Đại gia tỉ mỉ nhìn hạ ân bạch hạc, nghĩ thầm này ‌ hài tử cũng quá xuất chúng điểm, chính là nhìn qua không tốt lắm ở chung dạng ‌ tử.

Hắn đánh ‌ xong tiếp đón liền đánh ‌ tính rời đi, Tịch Nhạc lại bỗng nhiên nhớ tới cái ‌ sao ‌, “Vương đại gia, lần trước nhảy lầu cái kia chuyện này, có kết quả sao?”

“Liền tự sát bái, bằng không có cái ‌ sao ‌ kết quả.” Đại gia xua tay, “Ngươi nhưng đừng đi ra ngoài nói bậy a, bất quá như thế nào ‌ nhớ tới đột nhiên hỏi cái này ‌ cái?”

“Tùy tiện hỏi hỏi.” Tịch Nhạc tâm thần vừa động, “Ngài tiểu nhi tử cái ‌ sao ‌ khi ‌ chờ có rảnh a, ta có việc muốn hỏi một chút hắn.”

Vương đại gia nghĩ nghĩ, “Này ‌ ta thật đúng là không biết, ta đem hắn điện thoại cho ngươi?”

Tịch Nhạc lập tức gật đầu.

Ở nhà tang lễ công tác người khẳng định có thể gặp phải phi bình thường tử vong thi thể, hắn có lẽ có thể hỏi ra tới cái ‌ sao ‌.

Nhớ số điện thoại sau, Tịch Nhạc mới quay đầu, “Đi thôi.”

Một trước một sau lên lầu, Vương đại gia xách theo lồng chim, nhìn hai ‌ cá nhân bóng dáng, rung đùi đắc ý mà rời đi.

Vào thang máy, ân bạch hạc mới hỏi: “Có vấn đề?”

Tịch Nhạc hoàn hồn, “Lần đầu tiên phát hiện ‌ gương có vấn đề khi ‌ chờ, trong tiểu khu có cái nhảy lầu tự sát, cách chết ‌ không rất giống tự sát.”

Hắn đơn giản nói hạ, ân bạch hạc liền minh bạch hắn ý tứ ‌.

“Hẳn là chết ở trong gương người.”

“Ta cũng là này ‌ sao ‌ tưởng.” Tịch Nhạc mắt mị mị, “Vương đại gia phía trước thuận miệng nói qua, trước đoạn khi ‌ gian như vậy ‌ sự tình đã xảy ra vài kiện.”

Đơn thuần khi ‌ gian đi lên nói, thậm chí rất có thể chính là lỗ Đông Hải bọn họ lần đầu tiên tiến vào trong thế giới.

Bất quá này ‌ sự vẫn là yêu cầu chứng Vương đại gia nhi tử.

Chính là không rõ ràng lắm nhà tang lễ có thể hay không ra bên ngoài nói này ‌ cái.

Trở lại chung cư, Tịch Nhạc lại suy nghĩ lỗ Đông Hải cùng ‌ dư minh phía trước tìm chính mình thuê nhà chuyện này, xác thật ở cùng một chỗ tương đối phương tiện.

Nếu bọn họ hiện ‌ ở cộng đồng đã trải qua hai ‌ thứ trong gương quỷ dị thế giới, có thể coi như là đồng đội, ly đến gần cũng có lợi.

Màn hình di động liền không ám đi xuống quá, mà ‌ tin tức không ngừng.

Từ Tiểu Viên: 【 ta cảm ‌ giác ta hiện ‌ tại thân thể tố chất đều biến hảo, nếu là ở trường học, khẳng định thể dục khóa đạt tiêu chuẩn! 】

Từ Tiểu Viên: 【 lỗ đại ca thương nhiều ‌ trường khi ‌ gian có thể khôi phục a? 】

Dư minh: 【 lần sau đi vào khẳng định còn không có khôi phục hảo. 】

Từ Tiểu Viên: 【 đúng rồi, chúng ta muốn hay không tìm xem bạch tranh bọn họ? 】

Dư minh: 【 không cần, lần sau sẽ gặp lại. 】

Kỳ thật dư minh ở tư ‌ khảo bạch tranh thích không thích hợp thổ lộ tình cảm, lấy bình thường ánh mắt xem, bạch tranh không có vấn đề, nhưng lấy đồng đội ánh mắt xem, nàng quá mức bình tĩnh.

Mà bọn họ yêu cầu chính là có thể tín nhiệm.

Nếu nhìn lầm rồi người, nói không chừng ngày nào đó đều sẽ đem đồng đội đẩy ra đi chắn đao, thật giống như hạ vũ hồng, ngay từ đầu ai cũng không biết nàng sẽ làm ra tới như vậy ‌ sự.

Bạch tranh chính là tin sai rồi nàng.

Tề ngộ nhiều ‌ đại bọn họ còn không biết, thô sơ giản lược xem cũng liền 17-18 tuổi, nhưng sẽ không nói này ‌ cái đặc ‌ điểm xác thật không tốt lắm.

Nếu đã xảy ra cái ‌ sao ‌ liền cầu cứu đều kêu không được.

Dư minh đảo không cảm thấy là tề ngộ sai, sai chính là cái kia quỷ dị gương, tìm bọn họ đi vào giãy giụa cầu sinh, thật sự quá mức.

Hắn phía trước mỗi ngày đều phải tạp vài mà ‌ gương.

Sau lại phát hiện ‌ mua tân gương lại phải bỏ tiền, dư minh cảm thấy cho nó cho không không sáng suốt, từ bỏ này ‌ một hàng vì.

Buổi tối 6 giờ, Tịch Nhạc bát thông điện thoại.

“Là Tịch Nhạc sao, ta ba nói ngươi có việc tìm ta.” Đối mà ‌ nam sinh nói chuyện thanh âm không lớn, “Ngươi nói.”

“Là ta.” Tịch Nhạc thanh âm ôn hòa ‌, “Không biết ngươi chung quanh có hay không những người khác ta hỏi này ‌ chuyện này hy vọng chỉ có ngươi một người biết.”

“Ta hiện ‌ khắp nơi trong nhà, ngươi hỏi đi.”

“Trước hai ‌ cái cuối tuần ta cùng ‌ Vương đại gia trụ trong tiểu khu có cái nhảy lầu người, sau lại nói là tự sát, ta ngày đó thấy…… Không rất giống tự sát.”

Tịch Nhạc điểm đến tức ngăn.

Vương đại gia nhi tử vừa nghe ‌ này ‌ cái liền tưởng quải điện thoại, nhưng nghĩ vậy ‌ là chính mình phụ thân yêu cầu hỗ trợ, đành phải nhịn xuống: “Này ‌ loại sự, các ngươi tốt nhất đừng hỏi.”

Này ‌ lời nói vừa nghe ‌ liền có vấn đề.

Tịch Nhạc hạ giọng: “Có phải hay không còn có mặt khác có điểm không giống nhau ‌ tử vong người?”

Trong điện thoại an tĩnh một lát, cuối cùng mới có cái hàm hồ khẳng định, mơ hồ mà thừa nhận này ‌ sự kiện là thật sự.

Nếu nói cái ‌ sao ‌ người có thể rõ ràng không thích hợp, kia tất nhiên là có thể tiếp xúc gần gũi thi thể người.

Tựa như chu duệ, chỉ sợ cuối cùng cũng sẽ bị cho rằng là tự sát.

Nếu chính mình ở trong gương xảy ra chuyện, Tịch Nhạc biết, ra tới về sau chính mình cũng sẽ bị cho rằng là tự sát.

Hoặc là liền tính là hắn giết, cũng tìm không thấy hung thủ.

Bởi vì hung thủ căn bản không tồn tại với hiện ‌ thật.

Tịch Nhạc bớt thời giờ tìm mấy cái tương đối rộng rãi khách trọ, dò hỏi có hay không cái ‌ sao ‌ không tốt địa phương, gương có hay không vấn đề.

Không ai nói có vấn đề.

Tịch Nhạc như suy tư gì ‌, này ‌ phỏng chừng là thật sự, nếu trong phòng gương có quỷ, khách trọ khẳng định muốn tìm chủ nhà, nhưng trước mắt mới thôi một người đều không có.

Cho nên khả năng ra vấn đề không có như vậy ‌ nhiều ‌ người.

Ở trong gương khi ‌ gian phảng phất sống một ngày bằng một năm, thật ra gương, khi ‌ gian quá đến phi thường mau, vèo mà một chút liền một tuần đi qua.

Tịch Nhạc rõ ràng chính xác cảm nhận được trên mạng nói đi làm cùng ‌ nghỉ khác nhau.

Đi trong gương tương đương đi làm, ra tới tương đương nghỉ.

Kia kiện nhiễm huyết quần áo phơi khô sau, đã nhìn không thấy vết máu.

Tịch Nhạc từng hỏi ân bạch hạc: “Lỗ đại ca thương là hoàn toàn ‌ mang ra tới, ta lần trước cũng dính hắn huyết, có thể hay không mang mặt khác đồ vật ra tới?”

Ân bạch hạc nói: “Ngươi có thể thử xem.”

“Ngươi cũng chưa thử qua?” Tịch Nhạc thuận miệng hỏi.

“Không mang quá đồ vật.” Ân bạch hạc nói được không chút để ý.

Tịch Nhạc quay đầu đi hỏi dư minh cùng ‌ lỗ Đông Hải.

Dư minh cũng là đầu một hồi bị hỏi cái này ‌ cái, “Chưa thử qua, sống chết trước mắt nơi nào còn có người nhớ rõ từ mà ‌ mang đồ vật ra tới.”

Hắn chần chờ nói: “Hẳn là mang không ra đi, chúng ta đều mang không đi vào.”

Dư minh quyết định lần sau nếm thử một chút, mà ‌ đồ vật cùng ‌ này ‌ có phải hay không không giống nhau ‌, nếu hữu dụng nói, nhưng thật ra có thể mang ra tới.

Lỗ Đông Hải nghe ‌ thấy Tịch Nhạc vấn đề, “Ta nhưng thật ra cảm thấy vấn đề ra ở bản thân, ngươi mang ra tới chính là ta huyết, mà ta là gương ngoại người.”

Tịch Nhạc thanh minh không ít.

Không sai, lỗ Đông Hải nói đúng, chính mình mang ra tới chính là hắn huyết, cũng không phải trong gương đồ vật.

-

Từ làm từng bước sinh hoạt bị quỷ dị gương đánh ‌ cản phía sau, Tịch Nhạc mỗi ngày ngược lại nhiều ‌ một ít việc phải làm.

Hắn muốn sấn tiếp theo tiến vào phía trước hảo hảo rèn luyện.

Ân bạch hạc không biết ban ngày ở làm cái ‌ sao ‌, dù sao Tịch Nhạc rất ít nhìn thấy hắn thân ảnh, hắn tuy rằng tò mò nhưng cũng không hỏi.

Ân bạch hạc không phải cái đơn giản người, hắn trong lòng hiểu rõ.

Hiện ‌ ở trọng tâm vẫn là ở trên gương.

Hắn sấn này ‌ đoạn khi ‌ gian tìm rất nhiều ‌ cùng loại tiểu thuyết, nhưng là cùng ‌ bọn họ này ‌ loại bất đồng, rất nhiều ‌ trong tiểu thuyết đều có Chủ Thần không gian, lại hoặc là đưa tặng cái ‌ sao ‌ có thể diệt quỷ cùng ‌ tăng cường tự thân đạo cụ.

Này ‌ sao ‌ vừa thấy, bọn họ này ‌ loại ra vào cái ‌ sao ‌ chỗ tốt đều không có, quá mệt.

Tịch Nhạc cảm thấy thật sự quá mệt, không chỉ có không có chỗ tốt, còn muốn cho không.

Giống lỗ Đông Hải này ‌ thứ giải phẫu nằm viện, liền phải chính mình cho không tiền đi vào, ở hắn xem ra quả thực mệt quá độ.

Nếu không phải gia tư phong phú, chỉ sợ cũng biến thành người nghèo.

Tịch Nhạc này ‌ sao ‌ tưởng tượng, còn hảo tự mình có tiền thuê nhà có thể thu, cũng không dùng tới ban xin nghỉ, so những người khác có ưu thế.

Hắn còn có có một chút tò mò là: Trên thế giới gương nhiều đếm không xuể, xuất hiện ‌ vấn đề hẳn là cũng không phải số ít, kia vì cái ‌ sao ‌ mỗi lần còn có thể người quen cùng nhau.

Tịch Nhạc tìm tòi tương quan từ ngữ mấu chốt, phần lớn ‌ số ra tới đều là một ít vô dụng tin tức, còn có kịch bản giết quỷ kính.

Hắn đành phải đi mặt khác diễn đàn.

Nhưng thật ra có người đang hỏi “Các ngươi có cảm thấy sinh hoạt kỳ quái địa phương sao” cùng ‌ “Tế tư ‌ cực khủng sinh hoạt chi tiết” này ‌ loại vấn đề.

Phía dưới đáp án rất nhiều ‌, phiên vài trang.

Có nói chính mình chung quanh tựa hồ có người, có hết chỗ chê, còn có thậm chí ở trả lời viết nổi lên khủng bố chuyện xưa tiểu thuyết.

“…… Hảo gia hỏa.”

Tịch Nhạc cảm thấy này ‌ quỷ chuyện xưa viết không được.

Sở hữu tự mà ‌ thượng khủng bố đều không có bọn họ tự mình trải qua cái loại này tới kinh tủng.

Tịch Nhạc vốn tưởng rằng lần thứ ba sẽ đến cùng ‌ lần trước không sai biệt lắm ‌ khi ‌ gian, không nghĩ tới này ‌ thứ khi ‌ gian cư nhiên kéo dài tới rồi nửa tháng lâu.

Hắn lúc ấy ‌ đang ở thang máy, liền bỗng nhiên nhìn thấy thang máy trên vách gương mặt kia quỷ dị mà cười, ở kim sắc kim loại trên vách lờ mờ.

Mau đến lúc đó ‌ gian.

Tịch Nhạc gặp qua chân chính quỷ, hiện ‌ đang xem trong gương này ‌ chỉ ngoài mạnh trong yếu quỷ đã không hề cảm ‌ giác, mà ‌ vô biểu tình mà làm lơ.

Trong gương mặt thập phần phẫn nộ.

Tịch Nhạc không nghĩ phản ứng hắn, lập tức trở về chung cư, lại đánh ‌ điện thoại cấp dư minh: “Hẳn là ở ba ngày sau đi vào.”

“Ân, ta vừa mới cũng thấy được.” Dư nói rõ, “Đông Hải ca còn không có khôi phục, còn đánh ‌ thạch cao, ta lo lắng……”

“Kia cũng không có biện pháp ‌.” Tịch Nhạc thở dài.

“Hy vọng là một cái không cần phí lực khí thế giới đi.” Dư minh thấp giọng nói, “Đúng rồi, các ngươi về sau nhất định phải tránh cho bị thương.”

Bị thương nhẹ còn tính tốt, quá nghiêm trọng, vậy ở vào nhược thế.

Tân nhân cũng không phải sở hữu đều là tuệ tuệ như vậy ‌ vô tâm không phổi, khả năng sẽ xuất hiện ‌ tàn nhẫn độc ác, phản sát lấy lão nhân gánh trách nhiệm cũng có.

Lỗ Đông Hải nguyên bản vóc người cao lớn, đi vào lúc sau có thể hù trụ đại bộ phận người, nhưng bị thương uy hiếp lực khẳng định đại đánh ‌ chiết khấu.

Cắt đứt điện thoại sau, Tịch Nhạc bỗng nhiên nhảy ra cái vấn đề.

“Ân bạch hạc, ngươi nói, chúng ta này ‌ người sẽ bị trảo tiến trong gương, trong gương những người đó hoặc quỷ có thể ra tới sao?”

Hắn rất tò mò.

Này ‌ cái trên thế giới có trong truyền thuyết thần quái sự kiện, có phải hay không cũng có thể là trong gương quỷ ra tới tạo thành?

Tịch Nhạc rất tò mò gương vì cái ‌ sao ‌ muốn bắt bọn họ đi vào.

Sau một lúc lâu, ân bạch hạc mới đạm thanh nói: “Có lẽ.”

“Hỏi ngươi cũng là hỏi không.” Tịch Nhạc nói.

“Ngươi lại đã biết.” Ân bạch hạc liếc hắn một cái.

“Kia bằng không đâu.” Tịch Nhạc liếc hắn.

Này ‌ vấn đề không ai có thể cho ra chân chính trả lời, ân bạch hạc cùng ‌ hắn giống nhau ‌ cũng là đi vào, hỏi cũng vô dụng.

Đã biết đi vào khi ‌ gian, đại gia liền có chuẩn bị tâm lý.

Ba ngày sau buổi tối, Tịch Nhạc nhìn đến kính mà ‌ biến thành màu đen lốc xoáy, ngắn ngủi choáng váng sau, hắn liền xuất hiện ‌ ở trong sương đen.

Này ‌ thứ hắn tựa hồ tới tương đối sớm, chỉ có bốn người ở, không phải người quen.

Tịch Nhạc cảm thấy chính mình tới khi ‌ cơ cũng không tốt, bởi vì kia bốn người ở cho nhau ẩu đả ‌, ngươi một quyền ta một quyền.

“Các ngươi đừng đánh ‌! Đừng đánh ‌!” Có người kêu to.

Đọc chưa sửa chữa nội dung thỉnh đến: Dấm / lưu / nhi / văn / học


	32. Chapter 32

Đi làm 2( ( 1 càng ) văn phòng có quỷ....)

Tác giả: [Khương Chi Ngư](https://wikidich.com/tac-gia/%E5%A7%9C%E4%B9%8B%E9%AD%9A)

Advertiserment

Ngăn lại đánh nhau chính là cái nữ hài, ăn mặc chế phục, coi trọng ‌ đi như là tiếp viên hàng không.

Nhưng là đánh đến ‌ hứng khởi bốn người căn bản liền không có để ý tới nàng.

“Hắn ‌ nhóm xảy ra chuyện gì?” Lỗ Đông Hải là ở Tịch Nhạc lúc sau tiến vào, nhìn đến hình ảnh này đều có điểm mê mang, “Như thế nào đánh nhau rồi.”

Hắn ‌ vẫn là đầu một hồi nhìn thấy tân nhân bắt đầu liền đánh nhau.

Lỗ Đông Hải thương còn không có hảo, rốt cuộc tổng cộng cũng có nửa tháng thời gian, bất quá trừ bỏ tay ‌ thương bên ngoài, mặt khác đều hảo.

“Không biết, khả năng nháo mâu thuẫn.” Tịch Nhạc lắc đầu.

“Hiện tại đánh nhau bị thương, mặt sau đã xảy ra chuyện đã có thể phiền toái.” Lỗ Đông Hải làm người bệnh, so với ai khác đều rõ ràng.

Dư minh cùng Từ Tiểu Viên thực mau xuất hiện, hắn ‌ nhóm tự nhiên đứng chung một chỗ.

Nhìn đến càng ngày càng nhiều người xuất hiện, đánh nhau người cũng đều dừng động tác, cảnh giác mà nhìn qua, “Các ngươi là cái gì người?”

“Đây là chỗ nào?”

“Các ngươi không phải là ở chụp cái gì tiết mục đi?”

“Vừa mới các ngươi như thế nào xuất hiện?”

Một cái phấn đầu phát nam sinh lớn tiếng nói: “Ta ‌ nói cho các ngươi, nhân lúc còn sớm buông tha ta ‌ trở về, bằng không ta ba sẽ không buông tha các ngươi.”

“Đòi tiền, ta ‌ cho các ngươi!”

Hắn ‌ duỗi tay chuẩn bị từ trong túi đào tạp, kết quả bên trong rỗng tuếch, liền tiền mặt cùng tay ‌ cơ đều không có.

Phấn đầu phát kinh hãi: “Ai trộm ta ‌ tiền?!”

Đánh nhau bốn người cũng chưa bị thương, chính là coi trọng ‌ đi có chút chật vật, ai cũng không muốn thừa nhận chính mình là ăn trộm.

Hắn ‌ nhóm vừa mới đánh lên tới chính là bởi vì mới vừa tiến một cái xa lạ quỷ dị hoàn cảnh, mọi người đều tính tình không tốt, dăm ba câu liền đánh lên.

Không chỉ có là nam, đánh nhau trong đội ngũ còn có cái váy dài nữ nhân.

Váy dài nữ vừa thấy như thế nhiều người, lập tức loát loát chính mình đầu tóc, lại sửa sang lại hảo lộn xộn váy, ra vẻ không có việc gì ‌ phát sinh.

“Hắn ‌ nhóm là tân nhân.” Tịch Nhạc thấp giọng.

Hắn ‌ thượng ‌ thứ liền phát hiện, thôn hoang vắng cùng chung cư tổng nhân số đều là mười hai người, trước mắt nơi này tân nhân liền có năm cái, hơn nữa ‌ phía trước ‌ vừa vặn tốt.

Tân nhân cái gì cũng đều không hiểu, hắn ‌ nhóm cần thiết muốn giảng giải.

Nếu không đến lúc đó làm lỗi cũng sẽ hại chết hắn ‌ nhóm.

Dư minh chủ động mở miệng: “Các ngươi tiến vào phía trước ‌ chiếu gương có hay không phát hiện không thích hợp, bởi vì các ngươi là bị gương lộng tiến vào.”

Năm cái tân nhân có hoảng sợ có mê mang.

“Cái gì gương?”

“Không đúng chỗ nào, ta ‌ cảm giác trong gương ta ‌ rất tuấn tú a.”

Trong đó một cái ăn mặc áo blouse trắng, hư hư thực thực bác sĩ nam sinh tựa hồ nhớ tới cái gì, “Các ngươi cũng là bị gương trảo tiến vào, như thế nào rời đi nơi này?”

Một cái khác hơi béo nam sinh hỏi: “Cái gì gương gương, ta ‌ xem các ngươi”

Lỗ Đông Hải xem hắn ‌ liếc mắt một cái, hắn ‌ liền không lên tiếng.

Trước mắt nơi này, hắn ‌ là thể trạng coi trọng ‌ đi nguy hiểm nhất.

Dư nói rõ: “Tưởng rời đi tìm được gương, một mặt cùng các ngươi tiến vào khi giống nhau như đúc gương, đến lúc đó các ngươi liền minh bạch..”

Hắn ‌ coi trọng ‌ đi thực đáng tin cậy bộ dáng, tuy rằng có người cũng không tín nhiệm, nhưng vẫn là nghe hắn nói xong tương quan quy tắc.

Nghe xong liền càng cảm thấy đến ‌ vô nghĩa.

Tịch Nhạc chính đánh giá các tân nhân, liền phát hiện ân bạch hạc rốt cuộc xuất hiện, dò hỏi: “Ngươi như thế nào như thế muộn?”

“Có chút việc.” Ân bạch hạc nói.

Lúc này tất cả mọi người thấy ân bạch hạc là trống rỗng xuất hiện, lại nhiều nghi ngờ đều tạp ở cổ họng

Giống như thật sự không thích hợp.

Dưới loại tình huống này, ôm đoàn là có chỗ lợi.

Bảy người đối thượng năm người, hiển nhiên bảy người có ưu thế.

Từ Tiểu Viên phát hiện bạch tranh lần này không mang mắt kính, “Mắt kính không mang tiến vào sao?”

“Ta ‌ thay đổi kính sát tròng.” Bạch tranh giải thích: “Nếu mắt kính không cẩn thận rớt, ta đây liền không an toàn.”

Cùng cấp với người mù.

Đồng dạng thân thể có vấn đề, tề ngộ sẽ không nói, nhưng có thể xem, có thể chạy, nàng nếu là cận thị mắt liền quỷ tới nói không chừng đều nhìn không thấy.

Bạch tranh nói: “Ta ‌ còn tưởng rằng chạm vào không thấy các ngươi.”

Tịch Nhạc giải thích: “Chỉ cần sống sót tiếp theo liền sẽ đụng tới.”

Dư minh đang muốn tiếp tục nói, liền thấy trong sương đen nhường ra một cái con đường, ánh mắt chợt lóe: “Đi trước, vừa đi vừa nói chuyện.”

Nhìn đại bộ đội đều đi rồi, cũng không ai dám lưu tại tại chỗ.

Hơi béo nam sinh tới gần dư minh, “Huynh đệ, ngươi nói chính là thật vậy chăng?”

“Đương nhiên là thật sự.” Dư nói rõ, “Còn có một chút quan trọng nhất, ta ‌ nhóm hiện tại vị trí trong thế giới là có thể giở trò quỷ.”

“A? Phim kinh dị cái loại này?”

“Ân.”

Đối với các tân nhân mà nói, này thật sự quá mức vớ vẩn, nhưng lại không được ‌ không tin.

Tịch Nhạc hỏi ban đầu vấn đề áo blouse trắng nam sinh: “Ngươi là bác sĩ?”

Nam sinh lắc đầu, “Không phải, y học sinh.”

Hắn ‌ vừa mới thượng ‌ xong một tiết giải phẫu khóa, cho nên trên người ‌ còn ăn mặc áo blouse trắng, từ rửa tay ‌ gian ra tới sau rửa tay ‌ khi tiến vào.

Từ Tiểu Viên chớp mắt, “Ngươi so với hắn ‌ nhóm tiếp thu mau nhiều.”

“Ta ‌ nhóm trong trường học cũng có đủ loại quỷ chuyện xưa ‌.” Y học sinh nghiêm túc giải thích: “Trên thế giới ‌ cái gì đều khả năng tồn tại.”

Trên thực tế ‌, là hắn ở phía trước ‌ liền phát hiện gương quỷ dị.

Chỉ là y học sinh cho rằng chính mình đâm quỷ, chưa từng có nghĩ tới cư nhiên còn có bị trảo tiến trong gương loại này thao tác.

Y học sinh nhìn nhìn Tịch Nhạc bên cạnh ân bạch hạc, muốn nói lại thôi.

Hắn ‌ tổng cảm thấy ‌ những người này kỳ kỳ quái quái.

Y học sinh thay đổi cái đề tài: “Các ngươi có phải hay không phía trước ‌ liền tiến vào quá? Cảm giác các ngươi đối nơi này rất quen thuộc nơi này.”

Tịch Nhạc ừ một tiếng: “Tiến vào quá vài lần, chỉ là mỗi lần tiến vào lúc sau địa phương là bất đồng, có sơn thôn, có thành thị.”

Vừa dứt lời, trước mặt cảnh sắc liền xuất hiện biến hóa.

Từ trong sương đen đi ra ngoài, xuất hiện ở trước mặt mọi người cũng không phải đường cái, mà là một cái hành lang, chung quanh là vách tường cùng pha lê.

Có điểm giống hiện thực office building.

Nhưng là bất đồng chính là, hiện thực office building một tầng khả năng có rất nhiều cái công ty, rất nhiều cái văn phòng, hắn ‌ nhóm trải qua bộ phận đều nhìn không thấy pha lê bên trong.

Phảng phất vách tường sau ngăn cách với thế nhân.

Vẫn luôn đi đến hành lang cuối, rốt cuộc có đèn sáng quang bộ phận.

Tịch Nhạc nhìn gần trong gang tấc môn, môn sườn trên vách tường ‌ là công ty danh ‌ tự.

Xuyên thấu qua cửa kính có thể thấy bên trong có vài cá nhân đang ở bận rộn, coi trọng ‌ đi phảng phất một cái chân thật văn phòng.

Tịch Nhạc nói: “Lần này giống như không quá giống nhau.”

Lỗ Đông Hải biểu tình nghiêm túc, “Bên trong hẳn là trong gương người.”

Tịch Nhạc lo lắng chính là mặt khác một sự kiện: “Nếu ta ‌ nhóm hoạt động phạm vi chỉ có cái này công ty nói, kia thoạt nhìn so thượng ‌ thứ chung cư lâu còn muốn tiểu.”

Kia đại biểu chạy trốn đều chạy không được rất xa.

Bạch tranh cau mày, “Quá nguy hiểm.”

Mười hai người đứng ở cửa thực dẫn nhân chú mục, trong văn phòng có cái nữ nhân đẩy cửa ra tới, ăn mặc áo sơmi chức nghiệp váy, tay ‌ còn cầm văn kiện.

Nàng mặt vô biểu tình mà nói: “Là vừa nhập chức tân nhân? Tiến vào.”

Mọi người đi theo nàng đi vào bên trong.

Nữ nhân có nề nếp nói: “Kêu ta văn tỷ là được, các ngươi công vị ở bên kia, thượng ‌ mặt nổi danh ‌ tự, ký túc xá ở dưới lầu, ngày mai bắt đầu xuyên chế phục.”

Nàng nhìn mắt mọi người, ánh mắt sắc bén: “Công ty sự ‌ tình rất nhiều, thượng ‌ ban thời gian là buổi sáng 8 điểm đến buổi chiều 5 điểm, các ngươi cần thiết làm xong chính mình nên làm sự ‌ tình.”

Văn tỷ dặn dò xong liền vào bên trong văn phòng, lưu lại đại gia hai mặt nhìn nhau.

Nàng vừa đi, váy dài nữ sắc mặt tức khắc liền khó coi lên, “Ta ‌ ban ngày thượng ‌ ban, hiện tại bị trảo tiến gương còn muốn thượng ‌ ban!”

Từ Tiểu Viên nhỏ giọng nói thầm: “Làm công người bái.”

Phấn đầu phát phú nhị đại nhất khí: “Trước nay cũng chỉ có người cho ta ‌ làm công, ta ‌ còn không có cho người khác đánh quá công.”

Lỗ Đông Hải thập phần bình tĩnh.

Dù sao tới rồi người ở đây người bình đẳng, đều là muốn nỗ lực cầu sinh.

Nhà này công ty rất nhỏ, nguyên bản chỉ có bốn cái công nhân, cùng một cái văn tỷ, hiện tại nhiều mười hai người, lúc này mới náo nhiệt lên.

Bốn cái công nhân vẫn luôn ngồi ở chỗ kia, thấy hắn ‌ nhóm tới cũng liền ngẩng đầu xem hai mắt, không có gì mặt khác phản ứng.

Tịch Nhạc quan tâm chính là văn tỷ cuối cùng một câu.

“Mỗi ngày làm xong nên làm sự ‌ tình.”

Hắn ‌ nhóm lần này là làm tân nhập chức công nhân, khẳng định sẽ bị an bài công tác, nếu không có hoàn thành, khả năng liền sẽ xảy ra chuyện.

Không biết lần này gương là ở nơi nào.

Tiểu địa phương có chỗ hỏng cũng có chỗ lợi, chỗ tốt chính là tìm gương tương đối dễ dàng.

Trong văn phòng vị trí trình điền hình chữ, công nhân chi gian đều cách chạm rỗng tấm ngăn, mỗi cái điền tự trung gian cách lối đi nhỏ.

“Ta ‌ nhóm công vị khoảng cách không xa.” Dư minh nhìn hạ cách gần nhất một cái công vị, “Đây là vương tư đồng, cái nào?”

Ăn mặc chế phục nữ hài nhấc tay, “Là ta.”

“Có người có thể cùng ta ‌ đổi vị trí sao?” Váy dài nữ do dự mở miệng, “Ta ‌ không nghĩ ngồi ly văn phòng gần vị trí.”

“Không được.” Lỗ Đông Hải lời khuyên: “Ở trong gương thế giới, phạm vào cấm kỵ là sẽ chết, bắt đầu tốt nhất an an phận phận.”

Váy dài nữ bị cự tuyệt cũng không cao hứng.

Lỗ Đông Hải nói: “Lần này đều cho ta ‌ nhóm phân phối hảo, liền không cần lại động, không biết phía dưới ký túc xá là như thế nào phân phối.”

Tuy rằng công ty tiểu, nhưng đồ vật phối trí là đầy đủ hết.

Mỗi cái mặt bàn phía dưới còn có một cái thùng rác, bên trong sạch sẽ.

Từ Tiểu Viên nhỏ giọng mà phát ra não động: “Lần này là ở trong công ty, có phải hay không ai không hảo hảo làm công liền đem ai giết?”

Có người trợn mắt giận nhìn.

Từ Tiểu Viên bế khẩn miệng.

Nàng cũng là ăn ngay nói thật sao, thượng ‌ thứ ở chung cư, là có bất hảo hành vi liền mất mạng, lần này ở trong công ty, lại làm công nhân, rất có thể chính là như vậy.

Tịch Nhạc đánh gãy bọn họ, “Trước ngồi xuống.”

Hắn ‌ công vị bên trái là ân bạch hạc, bên phải nguyên bản công nhân, đối diện còn lại là dư minh, ân bạch hạc đối diện là bạch tranh.

Trên máy tính ‌ đăng làm công nói chuyện phiếm phần mềm, là công ty cho hắn ‌ nhóm tài khoản, tài khoản đàn có mười bảy cá nhân.

Tịch Nhạc nhìn hạ mặt bàn thời gian, buổi chiều 3 giờ rưỡi.

Nói cách khác, còn có một tiếng rưỡi liền có thể tan tầm.

Ngồi xuống lúc sau, Tịch Nhạc mới cảm giác được cái này văn phòng rất kỳ quái, rõ ràng trần nhà không thấp, lại rất áp lực, toàn bộ trong văn phòng không khí không thể nói ‌ tới cảm giác.

Nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, hắn ‌ quyết định dò hỏi có kinh nghiệm người.

Tịch Nhạc không thấy ân bạch hạc, bởi vì hắn phía trước ‌ đều không nhà để về, còn ở tại chính mình chung cư, thoạt nhìn tựa như cái dân thất nghiệp lang thang.

Hắn ‌ lặng lẽ hỏi đối diện dư minh: “Các ngươi trước kia ‌ thượng ‌ ban, đều là cái này hoàn cảnh?”

Dư minh gật đầu, “Không sai biệt lắm đi.”

Nghe vậy, Tịch Nhạc lộ ra đồng tình ánh mắt.

Dư minh: “……”

Thiếu chút nữa đã quên đối diện vị này chính là cái có được không ít ‌ lâu kẻ có tiền.

Hắn ‌ sửa sang lại hảo hâm mộ tâm tình, nhỏ giọng hỏi: “Tịch Nhạc, ngươi nhìn đến này công ty là làm cái gì sao?”

Tịch Nhạc nói: “Còn không có xem.”

Ân bạch hạc mở miệng: “Làm phần mềm.”

Tịch Nhạc quay đầu, ân bạch hạc đã mở ra trên mặt bàn hồ sơ, thượng ‌ mặt rậm rạp mà viết không ít ‌ đồ vật.

“Lập trình viên a.” Hắn ‌ sờ sờ đầu, lại nhìn xem ân bạch hạc rậm rạp tóc đen.

Hy vọng ở chỗ này mấy ngày, đại gia đầu không cần biến trọc.

Tịch Nhạc quay lại chính mình mặt bàn, phát hiện trên bàn ‌ nhiều cái tiểu giấy đoàn, lẳng lặng mà đặt ở ở giữa.

Ai ném tới nơi này?

Tịch Nhạc nhớ rõ chính mình đi xem ân bạch hạc hồ sơ trước, trên bàn ‌ là không có, chính mình là trực tiếp ném vẫn là mở ra?

Hắn ‌ không hy vọng chính mình là cái thứ nhất đụng vào cấm kỵ.

Nhưng kinh nghiệm nói cho Tịch Nhạc, cấm kỵ cũng là manh mối, tự hỏi hồi lâu lúc sau, vẫn là tiểu tâm mà mở ra giấy đoàn.

Tờ giấy nhỏ thượng dùng hồng bút viết năm chữ.

“Văn phòng có quỷ.”


	33. Chapter 33

Đi làm 3( ( 2 càng ) nhiều ra tay....)

Tác giả: [Khương Chi Ngư](https://wikidich.com/tac-gia/%E5%A7%9C%E4%B9%8B%E9%AD%9A)

Văn phòng có? Quỷ.

Tịch Nhạc lần đầu tiên gặp được bắt đầu liền chỉ ra có quỷ tình huống, trong lúc nhất thời còn có? Điểm giật mình, này không phải mỗi người đều biết đến sao?

Ai sẽ viết loại này câu cho chính mình?

Không phải là lỗ Đông Hải bọn họ, bởi vì loại này lời nói tương đương vô nghĩa, bọn họ lần này nơi là ở cái này văn phòng, quỷ đương nhiên là ở trong văn phòng.

Tân nhân đâu, giống như cũng sẽ không viết.

Từ tiến vào đến bây giờ, Tịch Nhạc chỉ cùng cái kia y học sinh nói qua nói mấy câu, chính hắn cũng là tân nhân, không có khả năng viết loại này tờ giấy cho chính mình.

Kéo tơ lột kén xuống dưới, chỉ còn lại có nguyên bản công nhân.

Tịch Nhạc quay đầu xem? Hướng phía bên phải, bốn cái lão công nhân, cách hắn gần nhất chính là một cái trung niên nam nhân, mang kính đen, đang ở không ngừng đánh? Tự.

Đối phương nhìn qua giống như là có nề nếp cái loại này người.

Sẽ là hắn truyền cho chính mình sao?

Tịch Nhạc nhưng thật ra không có khả năng trực tiếp đi hỏi, nếu không phải, nói không chừng còn sẽ đánh? Thảo kinh xà, “Văn phòng có? Quỷ” có? Chính là cái gì quỷ, không ai biết.

Hắn đem tờ giấy điệp hảo, nguyên bản tính toán ném vào thùng rác, có? Chính mình ký ức liền có thể, nghĩ nghĩ vẫn là lưu trữ, có lẽ hữu dụng.

Trên máy tính nói chuyện phiếm phần mềm hiện tại không ai nói chuyện phiếm.

Tịch Nhạc chú ý tới, cái kia phấn đầu phát đã kìm nén không được cùng vương tư đồng đến gần lên, không hề có? Đem nơi này đương hồi sự.

Nói là tới đi làm, nhưng trên thực tế cũng không có? Cho bọn hắn an bài cái gì công tác.

“Xem? Cái gì?” Bên cạnh truyền đến ân bạch hạc thanh âm.

“Vừa rồi, có? Người cho ta truyền tờ giấy.” Tịch Nhạc không có nói thẳng tờ giấy nội dung, mà là làm khẩu hình.

Ân bạch hạc xem? Đã hiểu.

Kỳ thật đối bọn họ lão nhân mà nói, những lời này thực bình thường.

Nhưng có? Người cố tình truyền tờ giấy, vậy có? Ý tứ.

Nếu là tân nhân, có thể là thấy được quỷ. Nếu là lão công nhân, kia thuyết minh nơi này phía trước liền truyền lưu quỷ chuyện xưa.

Phía bên phải có? Người ra tiếng trách cứ: “Công tác thời gian không cần làm râu ria sự.”

Tịch Nhạc ngồi thẳng: “Tốt.”

Hắn làm bộ vô tình liếc mắt đối phương nhãn, mặt trên viết “Tiểu trương”, liền chính thức tên đều không có?, gương? Cũng quá có lệ đi.

Tiểu trương mang kính đen, xem? Lên tuổi có tam? Mười mấy, mép tóc cũng không hạn sau này chuyển dời, không biết thực tế tuổi nhiều ít.

Tịch Nhạc phát tán xong tư duy, ngưng thần xem? Hướng máy tính.

Lần này tử vong điều kiện nói không chừng chính là không hảo hảo công tác liền sẽ xảy ra chuyện.

Các lão nhân thực cẩn thận, các tân nhân lại không phải.

“Ta cảm thấy rất giống điện ảnh, chúng ta hẳn là xuyên qua.” Phấn đầu phát hạ giọng, “Cái gì quỷ không quỷ, xem? Lên không giống.”

“Thà rằng tin này có không thể tin này vô, đều đi vào nơi này, bọn họ cũng không cần thiết đối chúng ta nói láo.” Vương tư đồng nói.

Phấn đầu phát bị giáo dục đến không cao hứng, lại chuyển hướng tề ngộ, “Ta là đoạn lỗi lạc, ngươi kêu cái gì tên?”

Tề ngộ dùng di động đánh hai chữ.

Đoạn lỗi lạc ngay từ đầu còn tưởng rằng hắn là khinh thường chính mình, sau lại mới phát hiện cái này nam sinh giống như thật sự sẽ không nói.

Vì cái gì muốn đem người câm trảo tiến vào?

Hắn lại quay đầu xem? Hướng Từ Tiểu Viên, còn không có mở miệng đã bị Từ Tiểu Viên làm “Hư” thủ thế.

Từ Tiểu Viên so với ai khác đều cẩn thận, nàng sợ nhất chết.

Trải qua quá hai cái thế giới nàng liền rõ ràng, mặt sau xảy ra chuyện so phía trước xảy ra chuyện sống sót khả năng tâm càng cao.

Bởi vì mặt sau đụng vào cấm kỵ, khả năng đã biết cấm kỵ là cái gì, có? Lẩn tránh phương pháp, tỷ như lúc trước hạ vũ hồng chuyện này.

Nhưng phía trước xảy ra chuyện liền rất khó khăn, không ai biết là bởi vì cái gì nguyên nhân.

Cái thứ nhất tử vong càng là thảm.

Tân nhân nguy hiểm trình độ quá cao, nếu không phải lần trước cùng tuệ tuệ phân đến một phòng, nàng là xác định vững chắc muốn cùng lão nhân ở bên nhau.

Bọn họ hiện tại đều là ở trong công ty, cái này phấn đầu trả về vẫn luôn bức bức lải nhải, nói không chừng nói nhiều người liền không có.

Y học sinh ra được so với bọn hắn muốn nghiêm túc rất nhiều, bất động thanh sắc mà quan sát đến chung quanh, hắn bên trái chính là pha lê tường.

Ngoài tường đen nhánh, cái gì đều nhìn không thấy.

Nhớ không lầm bọn họ vừa mới là từ bên ngoài trên hành lang tiến vào, thời gian này đoạn không đến mức xem? Không thấy bên ngoài.

Nơi này quả nhiên quỷ dị.

Dư minh phía trước chính là đi làm tộc, sở? Mà chống đỡ lần này địa phương cũng không xa lạ, ngược lại đối với công ty một loại đồ vật rất quen thuộc.

Đúng là bởi vì quen thuộc, hắn mới càng cảm thấy đến nguy hiểm.

Nhưng cũng bởi vì quen thuộc, hắn cảm thấy chính mình càng dễ dàng tìm được manh mối.

Dư minh còn ở trên máy tính chọc tới chọc đi, một phần văn kiện đột nhiên xuất hiện hắn trên bàn, nữ nhân thanh âm vang lên: “Đem cái này sao chép hai mươi trương.”

Hắn ngẩng đầu, phát hiện là lão công nhân tóc ngắn nữ.

Nàng nhãn thượng viết “Lệ lệ” hai chữ.

Dư minh gật đầu, “Hảo.”

Kính người dặn dò dư minh tự nhiên không có khả năng vi phạm, cầm văn kiện đứng lên, còn đối đối diện Tịch Nhạc sử cái ánh mắt.

Tịch Nhạc híp híp mắt.

Đầu một cái bị an bài công tác đại biểu cho không biết nguy hiểm.

Văn phòng máy photo ở trong góc.

Dư minh thao tác quá vô số lần, thực mau liền có thể hoàn thành, nhưng hắn cố tình kéo dài thời gian, đứng ở tại chỗ trộm quan sát.

Cái này văn phòng trừ bỏ bốn cái đại công vị bên ngoài, còn có? Một cái tiểu nhân nước trà gian, cách vách là một cái tiểu buồng vệ sinh.

Sau đó chính là văn tỷ văn phòng.

Từ bên ngoài cũng không thể nhìn đến văn tỷ trong văn phòng là cái dạng gì.

Lấy dư minh kinh nghiệm tới xem, văn tỷ tuyệt đối là lần này mấu chốt, nàng văn phòng cũng là cần thiết muốn điều tra, có lẽ gương? Liền ở bên trong.

Nhưng như thế nào đi vào mới là mấu chốt.

Ở trong công ty, cấp trên văn phòng bọn họ công nhân có thể đi vào thời gian cơ bản không có?, trừ bỏ bị cấp trên chính mình kêu đi vào.

Văn tỷ ở, căn bản liền không có điều tra cơ hội.

Dư minh càng nghĩ càng xuất thần, cảm giác lần này so chung cư tìm tòi khó khăn lớn hơn rất nhiều, trước mặt máy đọc lại liên tiếp phun ra trang giấy.

Hắn cầm lấy tới đếm đếm, biểu tình đột biến.

Nhiều một trương.

Dư minh một lần nữa đếm tam? Biến, vẫn là nhiều một trương, hắn lập tức một trương một trương mà kiểm tra, phát hiện chỉ là trương mấy lần hóa, nội dung là đúng.

Chính mình vừa rồi thao tác sai rồi?

Dư minh trong lúc nhất thời phân biệt không rõ chuyện như thế nào, đem nhiều ra tới một trương chính mình lưu lại, sau đó giao cho lệ lệ.

Lệ lệ mặt vô biểu tình mà tiếp đi.

Ngồi ở vương tư đồng bên cạnh váy dài nữ hài xem? Hai người động tác, bĩu môi, tới cái này địa phương quỷ quái còn như thế nghiêm túc công tác, cũng quá có tật xấu.

Trên bàn có? Văn kiện, nàng tùy tay mở ra xem? Xem?, sau đó lại khép lại.

Đúng lúc này, bỗng nhiên từ trên trời giáng xuống một cái tờ giấy nện xuống tới.

Váy dài nữ hài sửng sốt, đem tờ giấy cầm ở trong tay, ngẩng đầu ngó trái ngó phải, trong văn phòng sở? Có? Người đều cúi đầu.

Ai cho chính mình ném?

Nàng mở ra giấy đoàn, mặt trên viết một câu: “Văn phòng có? Quỷ.”

Tự thể đỏ tươi, chữ viết qua loa.

Váy dài nữ hài nhưng thật ra không sợ hãi, chỉ cảm thấy là trò đùa dai, hôm nay ở trong sương đen liền vẫn luôn nói nơi này có? Quỷ có quỷ.

Khẳng định là hù dọa chính mình.

Nàng liếc mắt nghiêng đối diện phấn đầu phát, từ vừa rồi liền thuộc hắn nhất hoạt bát, xem? Lên giống như là làm loại sự tình này người.

Váy dài nữ quay đầu hỏi: “Ngươi có? Thu được tờ giấy sao?”

Vương tư đồng “A” một tiếng, nghi hoặc: “Cái gì tờ giấy?”

Váy dài nữ nói: “Mặt trên viết văn phòng có? Quỷ.”

“Giả đi.” Vương tư đồng cũng không tin.

Váy dài nữ hài tùy tay đem giấy đoàn ném vào thùng rác, không để trong lòng.

Thời gian từng giây từng phút trôi qua, cuối cùng tới rồi 5 giờ.

Nhắm chặt cửa văn phòng bị đánh? Khai, văn tỷ từ bên trong đi ra, ánh mắt quét về phía mới tới mười hai người.

“Đêm nay muốn lưu một người tăng ca.”

Lời này vừa ra, không khí tức khắc khẩn trương lên.

Tịch Nhạc biết nguy hiểm tới, lưu một người tăng ca, kia tương đương tứ cố vô thân, văn phòng còn có? Quỷ tồn tại, cơ bản chính là đêm nay hẳn phải chết người.

Ai sẽ là cái thứ nhất xảy ra chuyện?

Lỗ Đông Hải cũng cùng bọn họ liếc nhau, không xong.

Tăng ca loại sự tình này vốn dĩ liền không tốt, hiện tại vẫn là ở một cái có quỷ trong thế giới.

Bọn họ mới vừa tiến vào như thế điểm thời gian, cơ bản cái gì đều còn không có thăm dò rõ ràng, này liền phải có? Người bắt đầu chịu chết.

Trong văn phòng đại khí cũng không ai ra một cái.

Văn tỷ ánh mắt qua lại đánh? Chuyển, cuối cùng hơi hơi lộ ra một cái tươi cười, có vẻ có? Chút cứng đờ: “Ngươi, lưu lại.”

Nàng vươn ra ngón tay.

Sở? Có? Người ánh mắt đều chuyển hướng ngón tay phương hướng.

Bị lựa chọn váy dài nữ chỉ chỉ chính mình, “Ta?”

Văn tỷ nhếch môi: “Đêm nay ngươi lưu lại tăng ca.”

Nguyên bản tăng ca chỉ là một cái thực thường thấy sự tình, nhưng giờ phút này nàng biểu tình lại làm đại gia cảm thấy không thoải mái.

Váy dài nữ có chút khó chịu.

Nàng kêu tô cẩm tú, tới phía trước mới từ công ty tan tầm về nhà, đến nơi này còn muốn đánh? Công, kết quả hiện tại tuyển tăng ca người còn lựa chọn chính mình.

“Ta không cần.” Nàng cự tuyệt.

Dù sao này lại không phải thế giới hiện thực, lại không cho chính mình phát tiền lương.

Văn tỷ biểu tình lập tức trầm hạ tới, rõ ràng vừa rồi vẫn là người bình thường bộ dáng, hiện tại lại toàn bộ hôi bại đến giống cái người chết, thanh âm lạnh lùng: “Ngươi không muốn?”

Mắt phảng phất có thể ăn nàng, ngay sau đó tròng mắt là có thể rơi xuống.

Tô cẩm tú bị dọa đến quá sức: “Thêm…… Thêm……”

Này một đột biến làm cho cả văn phòng người đều tim đập gia tốc, ngay cả cà lơ phất phơ phấn đầu phát đều nuốt nuốt nước miếng.

Này mẹ nó là quỷ vẫn là người chết a?

Tịch Nhạc gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm văn tỷ, nàng dáng vẻ này rất giống là quỷ.

Tờ giấy thượng viết văn phòng có? Quỷ nói chính là nhìn không thấy quỷ, vẫn là thấy được, nói chính là văn tỷ?

Thấy nàng đáp ứng xuống dưới, văn tỷ biểu tình lúc này mới khôi phục, lại kéo kéo khóe môi: “Hảo, tan tầm đi.”

Lão công nhân nhóm gấp không chờ nổi mà đứng lên.

Bọn họ tựa hồ không có? Phát hiện vừa mới văn tỷ quái dị biến hóa, ngược lại bắt đầu nói giỡn lên, trò chuyện chờ lát nữa ăn cái gì.

“Còn hảo hôm nay có tân nhân tới rồi, làm ta tỉnh sức lực.”

“Hôm nay có thể đúng hạn tan tầm.”

“Ngày mai còn muốn dậy sớm, chạy nhanh trở về nghỉ ngơi.”

Mười sáu cá nhân đứng ở trong văn phòng, tức khắc trở nên chen chúc.

Lỗ Đông Hải tránh đi bọn họ đụng vào chính mình bị thương tay, hạ giọng nói: “Đêm nay chỉ sợ nàng sẽ xảy ra chuyện.”

Tịch Nhạc hỏi: “Có? Chú ý tới nàng hôm nay làm cái gì sao?”

Lỗ Đông Hải lắc đầu, “Nàng ngồi ở tận cùng bên trong, có thể nhìn đến cũng chính là tề ngộ cùng kêu vương tư đồng nữ hài kia.”

Tịch Nhạc xem? Hướng vương tư đồng, đối phương đang ở sửa sang lại quần áo của mình.

“Ta vừa mới nghe được các nàng hai cái đang nói chuyện.” Từ Tiểu Viên nhỏ giọng nói: “Có phải hay không không cho phép ở đi làm thời gian nói chuyện phiếm?”

“…… Ta hôm nay cũng nói chuyện phiếm.” Tịch Nhạc hồi ức.

Đại gia sôi nổi xem? Hướng Tịch Nhạc, đem chính hắn xem? Đến độ cảm thấy có? Vấn đề.

Nếu văn tỷ đều nói tan tầm, bọn họ cũng không có lưu lại nơi này tất yếu, thực mau liền rời đi văn phòng.

Tô cẩm tú trơ mắt mà nhìn những người khác rời đi.

Trước khi đi, lão công nhân tiểu trương đem trong văn phòng đèn đóng hai ngọn, chỉ còn lại có nàng cái kia công vị bên kia một trản.

Đại môn khép lại trong nháy mắt, sở? Có? Thanh âm đều bị ngăn cách bên ngoài.

Không có một bóng người trong văn phòng an an tĩnh tĩnh.

Pha lê căn bản nhìn không ra bên ngoài người, tô cẩm tú banh mặt ngồi xuống, không ngừng an ủi chính mình, tăng ca mà thôi, nàng đã thói quen tăng ca.

Nàng an ủi xong, phát hiện trên bàn lại có? Cái giấy đoàn.

Lại là ai ném? Cái gì thời điểm có??

Vừa rồi tan tầm khi quá mức hỗn loạn, tô cẩm tú không chú ý có hay không nhiều ra tới một cái giấy đoàn, nguyên bản muốn mở ra, cuối cùng vẫn là quyết định ném xuống.

Giấy đoàn không ném chuẩn, từ thùng rác thượng văng ra rớt vào càng bên trong.

Tô cẩm tú trong đầu tất cả đều là vừa mới văn tỷ mặt, tâm loạn như ma, gương mặt kia thật là đáng sợ, là người sẽ có? Sao?

Là quỷ sao?

Cái này trong văn phòng thật? Có? Quỷ sao?

Tô cẩm tú khống chế không được mà nghĩ nhiều, ở trong văn phòng qua lại xem?, cách đó không xa đen nhánh, phảng phất một không gian khác.

Nàng tim đập không biết vì sao gia tốc, chuẩn bị một lần nữa đem giấy đoàn nhặt về tới, có lẽ lần này bên trong viết chính là khác nội dung.

Tô cẩm tú khom lưng thăm tiến bàn đế.

Giấy đoàn liền ở tấm ngăn hạ khe hở trụ tạp.

Nàng vươn tay, phát hiện chính mình cánh tay không đủ trường, đành phải đem đầu vặn hướng ra phía ngoài mặt, đầu dán bàn bản, tay phải nỗ lực hướng trong đi thăm.

“Như thế nào như thế phiền toái……”

Tô cẩm tú oán giận trên mặt đất sờ soạng, bàn đế không biết khi nào nhiều ra một bàn tay, dính sát vào mặt đất, cùng nàng cùng nhau duỗi hướng giấy đoàn.


	34. Chapter 34

Công vị quá hẹp hòi, dẫn tới tô cẩm tú đầu bị tễ đến đau.

Qua mười tới giây, nàng rốt cuộc đụng phải giấy đoàn.

Mới vừa đụng tới giấy đoàn mặt khác một bàn tay đột nhiên rụt trở về, cũng chính là ở tô cẩm tú bắt được đồng thời, đầu ngón tay phảng phất chạm vào lạnh lẽo Microsoft đồ vật.

Nàng đột nhiên lùi về tay.

Chính mình vừa mới đụng phải cái gì?

Hình như là tay?

Như thế nào có thể là tay, trong văn phòng liền chính mình một người ở.

Tô cẩm tú tâm thình thịch nhảy, gắt gao nắm chặt giấy đoàn, giọng nói phát làm, chậm rãi khom lưng thăm dò hướng bàn đế xem?.

Phía dưới cái gì cũng không có.

Tô cẩm tú nhẹ nhàng thở ra, quả nhiên là chính mình cảm giác sai lầm.

Tuy rằng như thế tưởng, nhưng vừa rồi xúc cảm vứt đi không được, nàng có bạn trai, dắt tay số lần rất nhiều, đối với tay rất quen thuộc.

Thật là chính mình cảm giác sai lầm sao?

Tô cẩm tú lắc đầu vứt đi kỳ quái ý tưởng, đánh? Khai giấy đoàn, mặt trên như cũ là chiều nay xem? Đến câu nói kia.

Văn phòng có quỷ.

Phía trước xem? Cảm thấy là trò đùa dai, giờ phút này xem lại mạc danh mà thấm người.

Nàng một phen? Đem tờ giấy xoa thành một đoàn ném vào thùng rác, ngẩng đầu gắt gao mà nhìn chằm chằm văn phòng, tầm mắt cùng tấm ngăn song song.

Tăng ca, thêm cái gì ban?

Cái kia quái dị văn tỷ căn bản liền không có bố trí cái gì công tác, cũng không có nói tăng ca đến vài giờ, giống như chỉ là làm nàng lưu lại nơi này giống nhau.

Những người khác hiện tại ở làm cái gì?

Dưới lầu ký túc xá cũng không lớn, bốn người một gian nhà ở, là bọn họ từ trước tới nay phân phối nhân số nhiều nhất một lần.

Lệ lệ xem? Hướng mọi người, “Nữ sinh cùng nữ sinh trụ cùng nhau, nam sinh cùng nam sinh trụ cùng nhau, ta? Cùng tiểu gì phòng còn có hai cái không giường ngủ, các ngươi xem ai dọn tiến vào.”

Trên hành lang an tĩnh dị thường.

Từ Tiểu Viên cùng bạch tranh liếc nhau, thập phần cảnh giác, trực tiếp xua tay.

Tuy rằng cùng tân nhân trụ cũng rất nguy hiểm, nhưng tân nhân tốt xấu là người, này đó lão? Công nhân ai biết là tốt là xấu.

Bạch tranh thanh thanh giọng nói: “Lệ lệ tỷ, này liền không cần đi, vừa lúc ta? Nhóm bốn cái tân công nhân trụ một gian ký túc xá, vừa vặn.”

Lệ lệ xem?? Nàng, “Hành.”

Mấy cái nữ hài đều nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Các nam sinh bào chế đúng cách, cho nên cuối cùng phân biệt trụ vào 2204 cùng 2205, mà các nữ sinh trụ vào 2203.

Lão? Công nhân nhóm trung lệ lệ cùng tiểu gì trụ 2201, tiểu trương cùng tiểu vương ở tại 2202, vừa lúc là đối diện.

Vương tư đồng do dự, cuối cùng vẫn là nhấc tay hỏi: “Ta? Hỏi một chút, tăng ca nữ hài cái gì thời điểm trở về nha?”

“Không biết.” Lệ lệ mỉm cười.

“Đúng rồi, còn có một việc nhắc nhở các ngươi.” Tiểu trương đỡ mắt kính, “Nơi này buổi tối 9 giờ về sau liền sẽ tắt đèn.”

Tịch Nhạc nhướng mày.

Kia phỏng chừng nguy hiểm thời gian liền ở 9 giờ về sau.

Liền cùng lần trước chung cư lâu cùng loại, 8 giờ về sau quỷ liền có thể hoạt động.

Chờ lão? Công nhân nhóm tiến vào phòng sau, lỗ Đông Hải mới mở miệng: “Đệ nhất vãn tốt nhất cái gì đều không cần làm, nghe được cái gì cũng đừng lên tiếng.”

Vương tư đồng hỏi: “Không thể nam sinh nữ sinh hỗn trụ sao?”

Nàng cảm thấy có nam sinh bồi, cho dù có sự còn có thể giúp giúp các nàng.

“Vừa rồi đều nói, giới tính tương đồng trụ cùng nhau.” Lỗ Đông Hải nghiêm túc nói: “Đừng không đem? Bọn họ nói đương? Hồi sự.”

Tịch Nhạc tự nhiên là cùng nhận thức người ở cùng một chỗ.

Đóng cửa lại sau, hắn đem giấy đoàn từ trong túi móc ra tới, “Các ngươi hôm nay có hay không thu được cái này tờ giấy?”

Mấy người nhìn? Mặt trên tự.

Ân bạch hạc thu hồi ánh mắt, “Không phải ta viết.”

“Ta? Chưa nói là ngươi viết.” Tịch Nhạc liếc hắn mắt, “Ngươi cứ ngồi ở ta bên cạnh, ta? Còn có thể không biết sao?”

“Văn phòng có quỷ?” Lỗ Đông Hải chậm rãi niệm ra tới, “Văn phòng có quỷ này không phải chúng ta đều rõ ràng sao, còn dùng đến? Truyền tờ giấy?”

“Cho nên ta cảm thấy có vấn đề.” Tịch Nhạc thập phần thận trọng.

Dư minh chú ý điểm bất đồng, “Kia ký túc xá có phải hay không an toàn?”

“Không nhất định, cũng có thể là mê hoặc ta? Nhóm.” Tịch Nhạc rất bình tĩnh, “Trước mắt mới thôi, ta? Còn không biết là ai viết.”

“Ta? Có khuynh hướng là thật sự.” Dư minh lắc đầu, “Hôm nay bị văn tỷ lựa chọn tăng ca chính là cái kia váy dài nữ sinh, không có ngoài ý muốn nàng chính là cái thứ nhất xảy ra chuyện.”

Không phải không nghĩ cứu, là không có biện pháp.

Bọn họ so với ai khác đều rõ ràng, nếu mở miệng nói không cho nàng tăng ca, văn tỷ nói không chừng sẽ trực tiếp đổi một người đi tăng ca.

Lạc đơn chẳng khác nào nguy hiểm.

Bọn họ sẽ ở năng lực rất nhiều trợ giúp tân nhân, nhưng sẽ không đáp thượng chính mình mệnh.

Lỗ Đông Hải hỏi: “Vì cái gì tờ giấy sẽ truyền cho ngươi?”

Tịch Nhạc cũng không rõ ràng, “Có lẽ là tùy cơ.”

Hắn kỳ thật hồi ức chính mình hôm nay tiến vào nhà này công ty lúc sau làm sự, giống như cũng không có cái gì không giống nhau.

Duy nhất làm Tịch Nhạc có điểm thấp thỏm chính là, công tác thời gian bị trách cứ nói chuyện phiếm.

Bất quá sau lại bị kêu tăng ca không phải chính mình, lại giống như chuyện này cũng không phải cái gì cấm kỵ, chỉ là râu ria việc nhỏ.

“Kỳ thật, ta? Hôm nay cũng gặp một kiện kỳ quái sự.” Dư minh ho khan một tiếng: “Cái kia lệ lệ làm ta sao chép văn kiện, cuối cùng nhiều ra tới một trương.”

“Ngươi giả thiết sai rồi?” Lỗ Đông Hải hỏi.

“Ta? Cũng không xác định, nhiều ra tới một trương không có cái gì không giống nhau, cho nên ta không biết có tính không dị thường.”

“Có lẽ văn phòng thật sự có quỷ.” Tịch Nhạc nói.

Hắn đem tờ giấy bỏ vào trong túi, tưởng ngày mai tìm cơ hội đúng đúng bút tích, xem? Rốt cuộc là ai truyền cho chính mình.

Rửa mặt lúc sau, mấy người nằm ở từng người trên giường.

9 giờ thời gian vừa đến, sở hữu ký túc xá đèn đều bị tắt, thình lình xảy ra hắc ám làm cho bọn họ đều không tự giác im tiếng.

-

9 giờ.

Tô cẩm tú ngẩng đầu xem?? Trên vách tường treo? Đồng hồ.

Hẳn là hiện tại có thể rời đi đi?

Nàng nhặt xong tờ giấy lúc sau, liền ngồi tại vị trí thượng vẫn luôn chơi bài cùng quét mìn tống cổ thời gian, cũng không dám rời đi tại chỗ.

Kết quả chơi đến quá mê mẩn, lập tức đã vượt qua thời gian.

“Mặc kệ, cái gì tăng ca đến 9 giờ cũng đã tận tình tận nghĩa.” Tô cẩm tú lập tức đứng lên tính toán rời đi.

Trên hành lang bỗng nhiên truyền đến tiếng bước chân.

Tô cẩm tú sắc mặt vui vẻ, đây là có người tới đón chính mình đi.

Nàng vội vàng đẩy ra ghế dựa, lập tức hướng cạnh cửa đi, bởi vì bên này đèn là đóng lại, cho nên có điểm hắc.

Môn là đóng lại, tiếng bước chân ngừng ở ngoài cửa.

“Như thế nào không tiến vào……” Tô cẩm tú oán giận, duỗi tay kéo ra môn, giây tiếp theo sở hữu thanh âm đều tạp ở trong cổ họng.

Đen nhánh trên hành lang đứng? Một cái “Người”.

Không, cái dạng này căn bản là không phải người.

Nàng đồng tử đột nhiên co chặt, nổi da gà tức khắc trải rộng toàn thân, muốn chạy trốn chân phảng phất trên mặt đất sinh căn.

Đứng ở cửa căn bản không phải người!

Trong nháy mắt kia, tô cẩm tú trong đầu chỉ còn lại tờ giấy thượng câu nói kia

Trong văn phòng thật sự có quỷ!

Đêm nay dưới lầu người cũng không có nghe được tiếng kêu.

Từ Tiểu Viên cùng bạch tranh ngủ giường cách gần nhất, mà vương tư đồng cách vách kia trương giường chủ nhân còn không có trở về.

Tăng ca thời gian hẳn là đủ lâu rồi đi?

Xem? Bạch tranh đem? Môn khóa trái, vương tư đồng không tán đồng nói: “Ngươi như thế nào đem? Khoá cửa, nàng còn phải về tới đâu.”

“Nàng không về được.” Bạch tranh nói.

“Chính là tăng ca, lại không phải suốt đêm.” Vương tư đồng nói.

“Ngươi cảm thấy nơi này tăng ca là bình thường?” Bạch tranh cười như không cười, “Văn tỷ mặt ngươi không có xem? Đến?”

Vương tư đồng đương nhiên thấy được, nhưng nàng trong tiềm thức muốn quên đi rớt đương? Khi quỷ dị cùng khủng bố, bị như thế vừa nhắc nhở, biểu tình không quá đẹp?.

Nàng chuyển hướng Từ Tiểu Viên, “Ngươi cũng cảm thấy muốn quan?”

“……”

Từ Tiểu Viên do dự, bị bạch tranh nhìn chằm chằm, cuối cùng vẫn là gật đầu, “Khóa trái tương đối an toàn, ngươi cũng đừng quản.”

Vẫn là chính mình mệnh quan trọng nhất, nàng cũng có khuynh hướng bạch tranh nói là đúng, cái kia váy dài nữ hài hẳn là không về được.

Bạch tranh cảnh cáo: “Nếu ngươi mở cửa, ngươi cũng đừng ở tại này.”

Vương tư đồng ngượng ngùng mà trở về chính mình giường.

“Ngươi không lấy mắt kính sao?” Từ Tiểu Viên hỏi.

“Mắt kính hộp không mang tiến vào.” Nhắc tới cái này bạch tranh tâm tình? Không phải thực hảo, “Hẳn là ở chỗ này không có mấy ngày, tạm thời không lấy.”

Gỡ xuống tới không có hộ lý dịch căn bản không được.

9 giờ tắt đèn thời gian vừa đến, trong phòng liền không còn có nói chuyện thanh, vương tư đồng ở trong lòng nghĩ, có lẽ đợi lát nữa người liền đã trở lại.

Không biết qua bao lâu, nàng mơ màng sắp ngủ gian, bên tai bỗng nhiên nghe được rất nhỏ mở cửa thanh.

Đã trở lại đi?

Cư nhiên còn nói cũng chưa về.

Vương tư đồng lâm vào nặng nề giấc ngủ trung.

Thẳng đến hừng đông, tiếng đập cửa đánh thức mọi người.

Vương tư đồng nhìn về phía chính mình cách vách, nghi hoặc nói: “Nàng đã đi ra ngoài sao?”

Từ Tiểu Viên hỏi: “Ai?”

Vương tư đồng nói: “Cái kia váy dài nữ hài a, nàng tối hôm qua không phải đã trở lại sao?”

Bạch tranh từ toilet ra tới, biểu tình ngưng trọng: “Tối hôm qua không ai trở về, hơn nữa ta? Cửa phòng là khóa trái.”

“A?”

Vương tư đồng cả người đều thanh tỉnh, lắp bắp nói: “Kia, ta đây tối hôm qua nghe được mở cửa thanh, thanh âm……”

“Không phải nàng.”

Từ Tiểu Viên không nghĩ tới khủng bố như thế mau liền tới rồi, bạch mặt, “Chẳng lẽ là quỷ từ văn phòng đi tới ký túc xá khu?”

Tịch Nhạc cũng là bị đánh thức.

Hắn đã thói quen mỗi lần bị ân bạch hạc đánh thức, ngồi ở trên giường xem? Lỗ Đông Hải cùng dư minh hai cái một trước một sau rửa mặt.

Lỗ Đông Hải vẫn là đầu một hồi xem? Đến rời giường về sau Tịch Nhạc, có chút ngốc ngốc, cùng bình thường căn bản không giống nhau.

Hắn cảm thấy thực hiếm lạ, “Vừa rồi cái kia kêu tiểu trương nói chờ lát nữa đi ăn cơm sáng, chế phục ở tủ quần áo, nhớ rõ thay.”

Tịch Nhạc gật đầu, “Ân.”

Hắn quay đầu, xem? Đến ân bạch hạc đang ở hệ nút thắt.

Công tác trang là màu lam áo sơmi, ân bạch hạc là cái trời sinh giá áo tử, có thể nhìn đến ưu việt bả vai đường cong.

Tịch Nhạc không chớp mắt.

Mãi cho đến ân bạch hạc xoay người, “Xem? Cái gì?”

Tịch Nhạc nói: “Không có gì.”

Ân bạch hạc không chọc phá hắn nói, “Lên.”

Tịch Nhạc ngoan ngoãn xuống giường rửa mặt, sau đó đổi hảo quần áo, cho chính mình đừng thượng nhãn, trong gương hắn một chút cũng không giống cái đi làm tộc.

Ăn cơm sáng địa phương ở ký túc xá bên ngoài.

Chẳng qua hôm nay buổi sáng ra tới người cũng chỉ dư lại mười bốn cá nhân.

Lỗ Đông Hải nhìn chung quanh một vòng, “Cái kia phấn đầu phát không ra tới?”

Thấy hắn hỏi, y học sinh gật đầu nói: “Hắn còn không có rời giường, nói hắn hôm nay không đi làm, đừng động hắn.”

Đương? Nhiên, nguyên lời nói không có như thế bình thản.

Người chính mình không nghĩ ra tới, lỗ Đông Hải cũng quản không được?, chỉ là cảm thấy tân nhân gan lớn, hắn đương? Sơ nếu là như vậy chỉ sợ cũng mất mạng.

Tịch Nhạc đối diện ngồi xuống hai chỉ đỉnh? Gấu trúc mắt nữ sinh.

Từ Tiểu Viên uể oải.

Bạch tranh còn hảo, xoa xoa mắt, nói thẳng chính sự: “Đêm qua cái kia tăng ca nữ sinh không trở về.”

“Đoán trước trong vòng.” Tịch Nhạc thở dài.

“Còn có một chuyện, tối hôm qua cùng phòng vương tư đồng nghe được mở cửa thanh.” Bạch tranh cảm thấy chuyện này rất quan trọng, “Không biết là cái nào phòng.”

Đang ở ăn vài người đều dừng động tác.

Lỗ Đông Hải nói: “Ta? Ngủ đến quá chín, cái gì cũng không nghe thấy.”

Dư minh nhưng thật ra cảnh giác một chút: “Ta? Giống như cũng nghe thấy, nhưng là tưởng chính mình nghe lầm.”

Ân bạch hạc múc một muỗng cháo, thong thả ung dung mà mở miệng: “Nàng không nghe lầm, hơn nữa mở cửa thanh có hai lần.”

Hai lần?

Tịch Nhạc đối cái này con số thực mẫn cảm, toát ra tới cái kỳ quái ý tưởng: “Có lẽ không phải có người trở về, là có người đi ra ngoài.”

Vừa ra một hồi, hai lần vừa vặn.


	35. Chapter 35

“Đương ‌ nhiên, cũng có thể là đã trở lại hai lần.”

Tịch Nhạc suy đoán lên là sẽ không câu nệ với một loại.

“Liền một người ở bên ngoài, như thế nào trở về hai lần?” Từ Tiểu Viên hỏi, “Không quá khả năng đi, trừ phi”

“Đúng vậy, trừ phi.” Tịch Nhạc nói xong tiếp tục uống cháo.

Lỗ Đông Hải bỗng nhiên nghe minh bạch, “Nếu này ‌ thứ quỷ nguyên bản là ở làm công khu, bị váy dài nữ sinh mang về ký túc xá khu, cũng có khả năng.”

Bạch tranh nghi hoặc: “Nàng tối hôm qua hẳn là không trở về đi, đều bị lựa chọn lưu lại tăng ca, an toàn trở về, kia ngày hôm qua không ai xảy ra chuyện?”

Này ‌ cái nhà ăn rất nhỏ, gần là vì bọn họ sinh hoạt phục vụ.

Nhìn không thấy trong phòng bếp đầu bếp ở nơi nào, nhưng đồ ăn là chuẩn bị tốt, thật giống như là chuyên môn cho bọn hắn làm.

Lão công nhân ngồi ở mặt khác một bàn, bọn họ ăn cơm tốc độ phi thường mau, thoạt nhìn trên cơ bản không nói nói mấy câu.

Tịch Nhạc hỏi: “Các ngươi như thế nào xác định nàng hồi không phải mặt khác ký túc xá?”

Từ Tiểu Viên cùng bạch tranh bị hỏi đổ.

Dư nói rõ: “Váy dài nữ sinh vẫn luôn bị an bài ‌ tăng ca, nàng lại không rõ ràng lắm ký túc xá an bài, khi trở về có lẽ đi người khác phòng.”

Bạch tranh nói: “Kia phải hỏi hỏi người khác.”

Các nàng đương ‌ khi theo lý thường đương ‌ nhiên mà cho rằng sẽ trở về chính mình phòng, lại đã quên phân phối phòng việc này váy dài nữ sinh căn bản là không biết.

Thậm chí khả năng sờ soạng đi nam sinh ký túc xá đều có khả năng.

Rốt cuộc lão công nhân hai cái nam nữ ký túc xá đều là có rảnh giường ngủ.

Ra tới ăn cơm sáng chỉ có mười bốn cá nhân, váy dài nữ sinh không xuất hiện, phấn đầu phát không dậy nổi giường, còn đãi ở trong ký túc xá.

Cơm sáng ăn xong, thời gian đã tiếp cận 7 giờ 45.

Lỗ Đông Hải nói: “Không còn sớm, muốn ‌ không gọi cái kia phấn đầu khởi xướng tới?”

Công tác thời gian là có nghiêm khắc quy định, nếu 8 giờ không đến công ty tính làm ‌ đến trễ, đến lúc đó khả năng sẽ xảy ra chuyện.

Bất luận cái gì một chút việc nhỏ đều có thể là cấm kỵ.

Lỗ Đông Hải là hy vọng người có thể đều sống sót.

Tịch Nhạc cười cười, “Chờ lát nữa đi ra ngoài thuận tiện kêu hắn.”

Ân bạch hạc ngày thường rất ít ‌ nói chuyện, nghe bọn hắn nói chuyện, không chút để ý mà uống ‌ cháo, động tác tinh xảo đến giống quảng cáo phiến.

Còn không quên cấp ra đánh giá: “Hương vị giống nhau.”

Tịch Nhạc nói: “Cho ngươi ăn liền tính không tồi.”

Nếu gương lại tàn nhẫn điểm, tiến vào không cho ăn uống, này ‌ dạng bọn họ tiến vào đều không cần đụng vào cấm kỵ, quá nhiều ít ‌ thiên liền chết xong rồi.

Bởi vì tối hôm qua nhìn qua không có việc gì phát sinh, các tân nhân nơi kia bàn liêu đến rất vui vẻ.

Lỗ Đông Hải đoàn người trở lại ký túc xá khu, gõ gõ phấn đầu phát nơi phòng môn.

Bên trong nửa ngày mới truyền ra tới thanh âm: “Đại buổi sáng sảo cái gì sảo?!”

“8 giờ đi làm.” Lỗ Đông Hải cảnh cáo hắn, “Ngươi nếu đã muộn, ai cũng không biết sẽ phát sinh cái gì, ngươi xác định muốn ‌ một người lưu lại nơi này?”

Bên trong không có thanh âm.

“Đi thôi, nên nói đều nói.” Lỗ Đông Hải xoay người.

Nếu thật không muốn ra tới, đó chính là chính mình tìm chết.

Tịch Nhạc đứng ở trên hành lang, lại cẩn thận nghe xong bọn họ đi đường thanh âm, cân nhắc ‌ ở trong phòng hẳn là nghe không được.

Tối hôm qua bọn họ mở cửa thanh âm đích xác không nhỏ.

Nếu bọn họ trong phòng không có người đi ra ngoài, ký túc xá khu lại có người đi ra ngoài nói, đó chính là người khác ký túc xá người.

Rốt cuộc là cái nào ký túc xá mở cửa đóng cửa?

Bởi vì hai tầng lâu khoảng cách không xa, bọn họ tới trên lầu văn phòng khi cũng vừa mới mới vừa 7 giờ 50, trong văn phòng chính ầm ĩ.

Vương tư đồng từ trong đám người rời khỏi tới, sắc mặt trắng bệch.

Nhìn đến Tịch Nhạc bọn họ, gập ghềnh mở miệng: “…… Có, có người đã chết!”

Lỗ Đông Hải đã thấy phía sau cửa thi thể, quả nhiên là tối hôm qua tăng ca nữ hài, nàng mắt trừng thật sự đại, chết không nhắm mắt.

Phảng phất thấy được cái gì khủng bố đồ vật.

“Này ‌ bộ dáng giống mở cửa sát.” Tịch Nhạc thanh âm cực tiểu, “Có thể là tưởng rời đi thời điểm bị lộng chết.”

“Không biết này ‌ thứ quỷ là như thế nào chết.”

“Nếu chỉ ở làm công khu hoạt động, kia chỉ cần tránh cho không tăng ca thì tốt rồi.”

Vương tư đồng thấy bọn họ như thế bình tĩnh mà nói tử vong chuyện này, lộ ra không thể tin tưởng biểu tình, quá máu lạnh.

“Các ngươi…… Liền không sợ hãi liền không khí sao? Này ‌ là sống sờ sờ người!”

Bạch tranh nói: “Đi vào nơi này chúng ta sợ hãi chỉ có quỷ.”

Từ Tiểu Viên an ủi nàng: “Chờ ngươi thấy nhiều thành thói quen, ta trước kia lần đầu tiên nhìn đến người chết còn phun ra.”

Vương tư đồng phe phẩy ‌ đầu lui về phía sau, không thể tin được.

“Ngươi hẳn là may mắn, chết không phải ngươi.” Bạch tranh nói, “Ngươi hiện tại còn có thể khí, đến lúc đó ngươi liền khí cũng vô pháp khí.”

Vương tư đồng môi run run, cuối cùng không nói chuyện.

“Liếc mắt một cái nhìn qua như là bị hù chết, bất quá cũng không phải.” Y học sinh ngồi xổm xuống tỉ mỉ mà quan sát, “Này ‌ là cái gì?”

Tô cẩm tú miệng là phồng lên.

Từ Tiểu Viên kinh hô: “Bên trong giống như có cái gì.”

Y học sinh cách gần nhất, nghĩ nghĩ, dùng tay cưỡng bách tô cẩm tú miệng mở ra, “Hình như là giấy.”

“Giấy đoàn?” Tịch Nhạc hỏi.

“Trong cổ họng cũng có giấy.” Y học sinh tay từ yết hầu thượng dời đi.

“Nàng ngày hôm qua thu được một cái tờ giấy, mặt trên viết ‌……” Vương tư đồng đột nhiên nhớ tới ngày hôm qua sự, “Mặt trên viết ‌”

“Ta biết là cái gì, ngươi không cần phải nói.” Tịch Nhạc đánh gãy nàng lời nói, bất động thanh sắc mà nhìn mắt ngồi ở trên chỗ ngồi lão công nhân nhóm.

Một khối thi thể bãi ở cửa, lão công nhân nhóm phảng phất nhìn không thấy.

Tịch Nhạc nói: “Cùng ta thu được tờ giấy hẳn là giống nhau, nàng nguyên nhân chết hẳn là cùng giấy đoàn có quan hệ.”

Trên tường kim đồng hồ sắp chuyển đến 8 giờ chỉnh.

Ân bạch hạc mở miệng: “8 giờ tới rồi.”

“Về trước chỗ ngồi.” Lỗ Đông Hải da đầu căng thẳng, “Không cần nhìn.”

Y học còn sống tính toán lại xem, bị hắn túm đi.

Liền ở bọn họ mới vừa ngồi xuống khi, phấn đầu phát khoan thai tới muộn, công tác trang không có mặc, một mông ngồi xuống, sắc mặt không vui.

Văn tỷ ở hắn lúc sau tiến vào, sắc bén ánh mắt quét về phía mọi người.

“Cửa…… Người chết chuyện như thế nào?” Hắn hỏi tề ngộ.

Tề ngộ không nói chuyện, chỉ là lắc đầu.

Chờ văn tỷ tiến vào văn phòng sau, Từ Tiểu Viên mới quay đầu nhìn về phía cách vách y học sinh, trộm hỏi thăm tin tức: “Các ngươi ký túc xá tối hôm qua có người đi ra ngoài sao?”

Y học sinh nghĩ nghĩ, “Giống như hắn đi ra ngoài.”

Hắn chỉ chính là chính mình đối diện hơi béo nam.

Bọn họ trụ chính là 2205, Từ Tiểu Viên gật đầu, nghiêm túc nhớ kỹ, tối hôm qua là hơi béo nam đi ra ngoài.

Kia Tịch Nhạc đoán được thật đúng là không có sai.

Lỗ Đông Hải cùng Từ Tiểu Viên cơ hồ tưởng giống nhau, cũng hỏi hơi béo nam, “Tối hôm qua các ngươi ký túc xá, có người đi ra ngoài sao?”

Hơi béo nam không có gì tồn tại cảm, ngày hôm qua liền lời nói cũng chưa nói vài câu, này ‌ một lát bị hỏi, mới mê mang mà mở miệng: “Giống như có người đi ra ngoài.”

Lỗ Đông Hải lập tức hỏi: “Là ai?”

Hơi béo nam chỉ chỉ phấn đầu trả về không chỗ ngồi.

Công vị cách ‌ bản cùng khoảng cách, bọn họ nói chuyện thanh cũng hoàn toàn không đại, cho nên Từ Tiểu Viên căn bản nghe không được hắn trả lời.

Vương tư đồng đứng ngồi không yên.

Ngày hôm qua cách vách tô cẩm tú còn cùng chính mình nói chuyện, trong chớp mắt liền biến thành ‌ một khối thi thể, nàng hiện tại tưởng đổi chỗ ngồi.

Này ‌ liền cùng trong phòng chết người giống nhau, không ai dám trụ.

Vương tư đồng khống chế không được mà nghĩ đến tô cẩm tú tử trạng, miệng trong cổ họng đều là giấy đoàn…… Ngày hôm qua tô cẩm tú thu được giấy đoàn.

Thu được liền phải ‌ chết sao, vì cái gì cái kia nam sinh không có?

Vương tư đồng dư quang liếc hướng cách vách cái bàn, này ‌ vừa thấy liền định trụ, trên bàn có một cái sạch sẽ giấy đoàn bãi tại nơi đó.

Nàng che miệng lại, lập tức trang cái gì cũng không thấy được.

Dư minh nhìn ‌ chính mình trên bàn giấy.

Này ‌ là ngày hôm qua nhiều ra tới một trương, hắn sợ có cái gì đặc thù liền vẫn luôn đặt lên bàn dùng văn kiện đè nặng ‌.

Khẳng định là có vấn đề.

Toàn bộ trong văn phòng cũng chỉ có chính mình xuất hiện này ‌ dạng tình huống, dư minh cũng không phải mới ra đời tân nhân, sẽ không không đem này ‌ cái đương hồi sự.

Cái kia váy dài nữ sinh cách chết làm hắn cảnh giác.

Người bình thường sẽ không đi ăn giấy, trừ phi là bị người cưỡng bách.

Tịch Nhạc mặt ngoài ở thao tác ‌ máy tính, kỳ thật suy nghĩ mở cửa thanh hai lần sự tình.

Váy dài nữ sinh chết ở trong văn phòng, kia thuyết minh mở cửa thanh hai lần cùng nàng không quan hệ, này ‌ dạng hắn liền càng có khuynh hướng “Có người đi ra ngoài lại trở về” này ‌ cái suy đoán.

Ai sẽ nửa đêm đi ra ngoài?

Bọn họ từng có vài lần gương trải qua hẳn là sẽ không, Tịch Nhạc rõ ràng.

Vậy chỉ có thể là tân nhân cùng lão công nhân.

Bọn họ đi ra ngoài lý do là cái gì? Mộng du vẫn là có việc muốn ‌ làm?

Tịch Nhạc từ lúc bắt đầu liền không đem đối lão công nhân nhóm cảnh giác buông xuống, nhìn ‌ là người, không chuẩn không phải.

Có lẽ lần này không có quỷ, có giết người phạm.

Văn tỷ nhìn qua thực không bình thường, nhưng không nhất định có vấn đề.

Tịch Nhạc mày nhíu chặt, hắn nhất lo lắng chính là, quỷ ở người bên trong, này ‌ dạng đối với bọn họ tới nói khó khăn cực đại.

Ngày hôm qua đột ngột xuất hiện giấy đoàn còn bị hắn đặt ở trong túi.

Tịch Nhạc tay ở trong túi nắm chặt giấy đoàn, phát tán tư duy.

Đồng dạng thu được giấy đoàn, vì cái gì váy dài nữ sinh sẽ bị lựa chọn lưu lại tăng ca, nàng là làm cái gì không giống nhau sự tình mới đụng vào cấm kỵ?

Tìm được rồi có lẽ liền có thể tránh cho.

Văn phòng an tĩnh lại cũng chỉ có thể nghe thấy đánh bàn phím thanh âm.

Buổi sáng hơn ba giờ nhoáng lên mà ‌ quá.

11 giờ rưỡi khi, văn tỷ từ trong văn phòng đi ra, cười ‌ nói: “Hảo, nghỉ trưa đã đến giờ, đại gia đi ăn cơm đi.”

Lệ lệ bọn họ đi đầu đứng lên hướng ngoài cửa đi.

Trải qua ngày hôm qua sự, hôm nay không ai dám phản bác nàng.

Tịch Nhạc cùng ân bạch hạc bọn họ lạc hậu đi theo ‌ đi ra ngoài, Từ Tiểu Viên gấp không chờ nổi mà đem chính mình hỏi đến đáp án nói cho mọi người.

“Cái kia y học sinh cùng ta nói, bọn họ ký túc xá tối hôm qua là hơi béo nam sinh đi ra ngoài.”

Lỗ Đông Hải kinh nghi, “Ngươi xác định là hơi béo nam sinh? Ta hỏi hắn ai đi ra ngoài, hắn cùng ta nói là một đầu phấn mao đi ra ngoài.”

Từ Tiểu Viên ngây người, “A, đó là ai đi ra ngoài?”

Mọi người trong lòng bất an.

Tịch Nhạc nghe xong hai người nói liền biết này ‌ sự vấn đề không nhỏ: “Bọn họ hai người đều nói ra đi chính là người khác?”

Này ‌ loại sự như thế nào sẽ nói đáp án không giống nhau?

Tối hôm qua mở cửa tiếng đóng cửa chỉ có hai lần, liền tính toàn bộ nói chính là đi ra ngoài, kia cũng chỉ có hai người đi ra ngoài.

Lỗ Đông Hải lúc này cũng biết không thích hợp, “Là bọn họ hai người đều nhìn lầm rồi, vẫn là có một người đang nói dối?”

Bạch tranh cũng nhíu mày, “Muốn ‌ không hỏi xem tề ngộ.”

Bọn họ ở tại 2205, tề ngộ là cùng y học sinh bọn họ ở cùng một chỗ.

Bạch tranh cùng tề ngộ quen thuộc nhất, nàng đem hắn kéo đến bọn họ bên này cái bàn, “Tề ngộ, tối hôm qua các ngươi ký túc xá có người đi ra ngoài sao?”

Tề ngộ lắc đầu.

Này ‌ hoàn toàn bất đồng đáp án làm mấy người sửng sốt.

Lỗ Đông Hải lập tức trầm giọng hỏi: “Xác định không ai đi ra ngoài?”

Tề ngộ lắc đầu lại gật đầu, tỏ vẻ không xác định.

Tịch Nhạc nguyên bản suy đoán có thể là lão công nhân có vấn đề, rốt cuộc này ‌ thứ đột nhiên nhiều ra tới bốn người liền không quá giống nhau.

Không nghĩ tới dẫn đầu xuất hiện vấn đề chính là bọn họ tiến vào gương người.

2205 có bốn người trụ, hai người nói có người đi ra ngoài, một người nói không ai đi ra ngoài, rốt cuộc ai nói chính là thật sự?

Có người nói dối, vẫn là mọi người nói đều là nói thật?

Tịch Nhạc bình tĩnh lại, “Bọn họ trong phòng còn có cái phấn mao, hỏi lại hỏi hắn.”


	36. Chapter 36

Đi làm 6( ( 1 càng ) trở về chính là ai....)

Tác giả: [Khương Chi Ngư](https://wikidich.com/tac-gia/%E5%A7%9C%E4%B9%8B%E9%AD%9A)

Advertiserment

Vài người đều ngừng lại.

Lỗ Đông Hải bỗng nhiên nghĩ đến cái gì, “Văn tỷ không có nói nghỉ trưa thời gian có bao nhiêu trường, chúng ta đây có thể ở chỗ này dừng lại một đoạn thời gian.”

Bọn họ căn bản liền không có thời gian điều tra, nghỉ bù thời gian hoàn toàn có thể lợi dụng.

Đoạn lỗi lạc bị dư minh túm chặt, không cao hứng hỏi: “Làm cái gì? Muốn đánh nhau?”

Dư minh hỏi: “Các ngươi phòng đêm qua có người đi ra ngoài sao?”

“Này ta như thế nào biết, ta ngủ thật sự thục.” Đoạn lỗi lạc đỉnh một đầu dẫn nhân chú mục phấn mao, không kiên nhẫn nói.

“Ngươi đi ra ngoài sao?” Từ Tiểu Viên hỏi.

“Ta đi ra ngoài a.” Đoạn lỗi lạc gật đầu, thực nhẹ nhàng mà thừa nhận.

Dư minh cùng Từ Tiểu Viên liếc nhau, chính hắn đều thừa nhận, kia như thế nói, cái kia béo nam sinh nói chính là thật sự.

Kia y học sinh lời nói là giả?

“Ngươi đi ra ngoài làm cái gì?” Dư minh hỏi.

“Ta tưởng rời đi cái này địa phương quỷ quái a, ai biết buổi tối trên hành lang đen như mực, lộ đều thấy không rõ.”

Vì thế đoạn lỗi lạc lại trở về phòng.

Trong văn phòng, Tịch Nhạc đang đứng ở tô cẩm tú trước bàn, cái này cái bàn bởi vì ngày hôm qua bị động quá, cho nên trên bàn lộn xộn.

Trên bàn phóng một cái giấy đoàn.

Bởi vì không biết cấm kỵ là cái gì tình huống cho nên Tịch Nhạc không chạm vào trên bàn đồ vật.

Hắn chỉ vào cùng ân bạch hạc nói: “Nơi này khẳng định viết chính là cùng ta cái kia giống nhau nội dung, nàng làm cái gì ta rất tò mò.”

Ân bạch hạc nói: “Đây là tân.”

Tịch Nhạc: “Ân?”

Ân bạch hạc giải thích: “Cũ ở nàng trong miệng.”

Tịch Nhạc nghe minh bạch.

Chính mình là chỉ thu được một cái giấy đoàn, nhưng là váy dài nữ sinh thu được ba cái, hai cái bị cưỡng bách nuốt vào, một cái lưu tại trên bàn.

Rốt cuộc là vì cái gì đâu?

Tịch Nhạc từ nàng vị trí thượng rời đi, đi tới lão công nhân chỗ ngồi.

Cùng bọn họ này đó “Mới vừa vào chức tân nhân” so sánh với, lão công nhân chỗ ngồi sạch sẽ lại sạch sẽ, phảng phất cưỡng bách chứng người bệnh cùng thói ở sạch kết hợp.

Ngay cả thùng rác đều không có rác rưởi.

Từ Tiểu Viên đi tới, nhìn đến bốn cái sạch sẽ thùng rác, y nói: “Này thu thập làm ta nhớ tới đại học thời điểm kiểm tra ký túc xá vệ sinh, thùng rác không chuẩn có rác rưởi, ban công sào phơi đồ không chuẩn phơi quần áo, liền rất kỳ ba.”

“Là thật kỳ ba, thùng rác không trang rác rưởi còn có thể kêu thùng rác sao?” Lỗ Đông Hải tỏ vẻ tán đồng.

Hai người đối thoại thực bình thường, Tịch Nhạc lại linh quang chợt lóe.

Hắn theo văn phòng bốn cái đại công vị nhìn một chút, thùng rác đều là sạch sẽ, không có bất luận cái gì rác rưởi.

Theo đạo lý nói, mười sáu cá nhân ở chỗ này, liền tính lão công nhân nhóm ái sạch sẽ, kia tân nhân tổng hội có ném rác rưởi.

Nhưng thùng rác lại là sạch sẽ.

Thật sự một cái ném rác rưởi đều không có sao?

“Nga, đúng rồi. Vừa rồi cái kia phấn mao nói hắn tối hôm qua đi ra ngoài, một chút cũng không giấu giếm, ta cảm thấy phải nói chính là nói thật đi.”

“Kia y học sinh nói chính là lời nói dối?”

“Có khả năng.” Dư minh suy tư, “Kia chẳng phải là hắn có vấn đề?”

Bọn họ chưa từng gặp được quá loại này tân nhân xuất hiện vấn đề người.

“Đi thôi, đi xuống ăn cơm.” Tịch Nhạc từ bên trong đi ra, “Trên đường cùng các ngươi nói, cảm giác váy dài nữ sinh tử vong nguyên nhân khả năng cùng thùng rác có quan hệ.”

Tam mặt mê mang: “A?”

Tịch Nhạc nói: “Vừa rồi tiểu viên nói làm ta có điểm phỏng đoán, không nhất định là thật sự. Ngày hôm qua ta cùng nàng đều thu được giấy đoàn, nhưng là ta cất vào chính mình trong túi, váy dài nữ sinh nên làm khác thao tác, cho nên mới bị bắt nuốt giấy đoàn.”

Nàng chết cùng giấy đoàn có quan hệ, thuyết minh đối giấy đoàn làm cái gì.

Hắn giả thiết tính hỏi: “Nếu các ngươi là tân nhân, thu được viết có quỷ như vậy giấy đoàn sẽ làm cái gì?”

Vấn đề này thực hảo trả lời.

Từ Tiểu Viên nghĩ nghĩ, “Nếu ta lần đầu tiên tiến vào nơi này, hẳn là sẽ đem nơi này trở thành một hồi trò đùa dai, tờ giấy đương nhiên sẽ không lưu trữ.”

Lỗ Đông Hải cũng gật đầu.

Bình thường thu được như vậy tờ giấy chỉ biết ném xuống, giống Tịch Nhạc như vậy trộm bỏ vào trong túi trở về cho bọn hắn xem là lão nhân hành vi.

Ân bạch hạc đạm thanh: “Thùng rác là sạch sẽ.”

Tịch Nhạc gật đầu, “Trong văn phòng sở hữu thùng rác đều là sạch sẽ, một cái công ty thùng rác vì cái gì muốn như thế sạch sẽ?”

Trừ phi có vấn đề.

Từ Tiểu Viên lập tức mở miệng: “Nếu lúc này có một người ném rác rưởi đi vào, vậy cùng người khác một chút cũng không giống nhau.”

Nàng phun tào: “Này quy tắc cũng quá không đạo lý đi! Làm công có rác rưởi thực bình thường a.”

“Ta đây ngày hôm qua nhiều ra tới một trương giấy” dư minh liên tưởng đến chính mình trải qua.

Hắn vốn dĩ liền cảm thấy chuyện này không thích hợp, là đêm qua bị yêu cầu xuống dưới tăng ca lại không phải chính mình, còn tưởng rằng chỉ là bình thường thần quái sự kiện mà thôi.

Hiện tại ngẫm lại, nếu hắn lúc ấy đem nhiều ra tới kia một trương giấy ném vào thùng rác, có lẽ tối hôm qua lưu lại tăng ca còn có chính mình.

Dư minh sau lưng mồ hôi lạnh.

Chính mình khoảng cách tử vong cũng chỉ kém một bước, nguy hiểm thật.

Từ Tiểu Viên mắt sáng lấp lánh: “Lúc này mới ngày hôm sau chúng ta cũng đã đã biết cấm kỵ, kia chẳng phải là có thể tránh cho tử vong?”

“Đương nhiên không thể.” Ân bạch hạc vô tình phản bác.

“Lần trước chung cư, không phải cũng là vài loại quy tắc, nếu thật như thế đơn giản, kia cũng quá dễ dàng sống sót.” Tịch Nhạc giải thích.

Từ Tiểu Viên lại khôi phục uể oải biểu tình.

Bọn họ năm người là cuối cùng tiến vào nhà ăn, những người khác đều đã khai ăn, phấn mao đang ở ghét bỏ nhà ăn đồ ăn khó ăn.

Mà lão công nhân nhóm còn lại là đang nói chuyện thiên.

Bởi vì các tân nhân cho nhau không quen biết, tuy rằng ăn cơm khi ngồi ở cùng nhau, nhưng nói chuyện số lần cũng không nhiều.

Cái bàn là một cái bàn dài, có thể ngồi đến hạ mười cái người.

“Ta đi hỏi thăm hỏi thăm.” Lỗ Đông Hải bưng mâm đồ ăn, trực tiếp ngồi ở y học sinh bên cạnh, “Không ngại đi?”

“Dù sao không ai.” Y học sinh nói.

“Đêm qua các ngươi ký túc xá đi ra ngoài người là phấn mao, ngươi vì cái gì sẽ xem thành mặt khác người?” Lỗ Đông Hải hoành đao thẳng vào.

Y học sinh kinh ngạc: “Ta không nhìn lầm a.”

Nghiêng đối diện đoạn lỗi lạc cả giận nói: “Cái gì phấn mao, ta kêu đoạn lỗi lạc, có tên có họ, có biết hay không?”

Lỗ Đông Hải nga một tiếng.

Hắn bên trái là y học sinh, bên phải là hơi béo nam, thấy y học sinh cho trả lời, quay đầu chuyển hướng hơi béo nam: “Hắn nói ngươi tối hôm qua đi ra ngoài.”

Y học sinh: “……?”

Này liền bán chính mình sao?

Hơi béo nam đang ăn cơm, mơ hồ không rõ nói: “Nhìn lầm rồi đi, ta không đi ra ngoài.”

Lỗ Đông Hải không tin, nơi này tuyệt đối có người nói chuyện có vấn đề, hắn thay đổi loại hỏi pháp: “Tối hôm qua mở cửa tiếng đóng cửa là các ngươi ký túc xá làm ra tới đi?”

Đoạn lỗi lạc dẫn đầu thừa nhận: “Kia phá cửa, một quan liền vang.”

“Còn có một lần là ta làm.” Hơi béo nam lúc này mới thừa nhận, “Ngươi hỏi chính là có người đi ra ngoài không có, ta không đi ra ngoài, ta chỉ là mở cửa nhìn một chút.”

Lỗ Đông Hải biểu tình trở nên nghiêm túc lên.

Y học sinh cũng đi theo a thanh: “Đúng vậy, không sai, ta chính là thấy hắn mở cửa, cho rằng hắn đi ra ngoài.”

Hơi béo nam nói: “Ta là thấy hắn đi ra ngoài, ta tưởng đi theo đi ra ngoài nhìn xem, nhưng là quá tối ta liền không ra cửa.”

Cuối cùng đóng cửa chính là phấn mao.

Lỗ Đông Hải không nghĩ tới là một hồi ô long, không biết là nên cười hay là nên khóc, cảnh cáo nói: “Buổi tối ra cửa rất nguy hiểm, tốt nhất cái gì cũng không cần làm.”

“Nơi này có quỷ, các ngươi gặp được cái gì không thích hợp sự tình, nhất định phải nói cho chúng ta biết.”

Đoạn lỗi lạc không biết nghĩ tới cái gì, biểu tình cứng đờ.

Hắn do dự nửa ngày, vẫn là đã mở miệng: “Đúng rồi……”

Đoạn lỗi lạc biểu tình có chút quái dị, gãi gãi một đầu phấn mao, “Ta lúc ấy trở về thời điểm, cảm giác mặt sau còn có người cũng đã trở lại.”

Hắn buông tay, “Ta tưởng tối hôm qua tăng ca người, nhưng là hôm nay buổi sáng các ngươi cũng thấy được.”

Trở lại chính mình trong đội ngũ lỗ Đông Hải đem sở hữu sự đều nói một lần.

Dư minh hỏi: “Kia tối hôm qua trở về người là ai?”

Lỗ Đông Hải hạ giọng: “Là lão công nhân đi?”

Tịch Nhạc không nói chuyện, Từ Tiểu Viên lại suy đoán: “Nếu phấn mao nói chính là lời nói dối đâu? Hắn có thể hay không là cái này?”

Nàng làm cái “Quỷ” khẩu hình.

“Nếu đi ra ngoài chính là phấn mao, trở về chính là quỷ, kia hắn tử vong nguyên nhân là cái gì?” Tịch Nhạc hỏi.

Dư minh gật đầu: “Ta có khuynh hướng là thật sự.”

Nếu đụng vào cấm kỵ, hẳn là buổi tối sẽ trực tiếp tăng ca. Hiện tại biến thành phấn mao có cái gì chỗ tốt sao, trong ký túc xá người một cái cũng chưa sát.

“Nếu nói chính là thật sự, kia phấn mao cảm giác được cái kia trở về người là vào cái nào phòng?”

Cơm trưa ăn xong sau, Tịch Nhạc bọn họ về trước ký túc xá.

Bọn họ thử hạ mở cửa đóng cửa, phát hiện thật là có thể làm được không phát ra âm thanh, kia duy nhị bị nghe thấy hoặc là cố ý, hoặc là vô tình.

Tỷ như tân nhân, đóng cửa khi có thanh âm thực bình thường.

Nếu là quỷ, vào phòng, có thể làm được không phát ra âm thanh.

Buổi chiều đi làm khi, mọi người tâm tình đều thực trầm trọng.

Tô cẩm tú thi thể sớm tại buổi sáng khi liền biến mất, nàng tử vong liền vết máu đều không có lưu lại, phảng phất chưa từng xuất hiện quá.

Trong văn phòng trừ bỏ lão công nhân, mặt khác tất cả mọi người thất thần.

Vương tư đồng cùng hơi béo nam hai cái từ nhà ăn trộm mang theo ăn ra tới, phía sau bọn họ chính là vách tường, người khác cũng nhìn không thấy.

Từ Tiểu Viên tổng có thể ngửi được một cổ đồ ăn hương vị.

Trên tay nàng thường thường mà ấn bàn phím, bên tai nghe được nho nhỏ thanh âm: “Cái kia…… Ngươi bồi ta đi toilet được không?”

Từ Tiểu Viên ngẩng đầu, phát hiện là vương tư đồng.

Nàng không quá muốn đi, bởi vì WC giống nhau đại biểu cho thần quái sự kiện.

Nhưng nhớ tới lỗ Đông Hải phía trước vì cứu bọn họ thiếu chút nữa chính mình đã chết, hạ quyết tâm nói: “Hảo, bất quá ta chỉ ở bên ngoài chờ ngươi.”

Vương tư đồng ân ân hai tiếng, “Ta kêu vương tư đồng, ngươi đâu?”

Từ Tiểu Viên nói: “Từ Tiểu Viên.”

Toilet cùng văn phòng là cách điểm khoảng cách.

Vương tư đồng vào nhất bên ngoài cách gian, nói thật nàng phía trước cũng không cảm thấy có cái gì, nhưng tận mắt nhìn thấy đến tô cẩm tú thi thể lúc sau, liền vẫn luôn trong lòng run sợ.

Từ Tiểu Viên đối toilet kháng cự liên quan nàng cũng sợ hãi.

Ngoài cửa, Từ Tiểu Viên đứng ở WC nữ cửa, bên trong an an tĩnh tĩnh, nghĩ thầm nếu là thời gian lâu lắm, nàng liền sẽ không tiếp tục chờ.

Lệ lệ từ nàng trước mặt trải qua.

Chẳng được bao lâu, vương tư đồng đi ra, “Này WC còn rất sạch sẽ.”

Từ Tiểu Viên căn bản chưa tiến vào quá, ngày hôm qua chỉ thượng ba cái giờ ban, hôm nay giữa trưa là cùng bạch tranh cùng nhau hồi trong ký túc xá giải quyết.

Buổi chiều thời gian là bốn cái giờ.

Đối với trong văn phòng người tới nói rất khó ngao, bởi vì không ai nói chuyện, phảng phất trở về nghiêm khắc học sinh thời đại.

Tịch Nhạc vẫn luôn cho rằng hôm nay còn sẽ có giấy đoàn, nhưng là không có.

Ngược lại là ân bạch hạc trên bàn xuất hiện giấy đoàn.

Ân bạch hạc liền mở ra cũng chưa mở ra, liền nhét vào ống đựng bút, từ bên ngoài nhìn qua một chút cũng nhìn không ra tới.

Chạng vạng 5 giờ, phòng trong cửa văn phòng bị mở ra.

Văn tỷ cả ngày không ra tới, hiện tại lần thứ hai mặt vô biểu tình mà tuyên bố: “Các ngươi hai người lưu lại tăng ca.”

Nàng chỉ vào vương tư đồng cùng hơi béo nam.

Bị lựa chọn hai người mặt như màu đất.

Đọc chưa sửa chữa nội dung thỉnh đến: Dấm / lưu / nhi / văn / học


	37. Chapter 37

Có tô cẩm tú vết xe đổ, hiện tại ai đều biết lưu lại nơi này tăng ca người cơ bản tương đương hẳn phải chết không thể nghi ngờ.

Nhưng là không ai dám phản bác văn tỷ.

Ngày hôm qua tô cẩm tú nói không tăng ca khi, văn tỷ bản nhân liền có điểm biến thành quỷ dấu hiệu, đừng đến lúc đó bọn họ không có ở tăng ca sau xảy ra chuyện, ngược lại ở thời điểm này liền đã chết.

Vẫn luôn không cảm thấy chính mình nguy hiểm hơi béo nam lúc này cũng luống cuống, bắt lấy cách vách lỗ Đông Hải cánh tay, “Ta…… Ta có thể hay không không tăng ca a?”

“Không thể.” Lỗ Đông Hải nói, “npc nói cần thiết muốn tuân thủ.”

“Tăng ca sẽ chết!” Hơi béo nam kêu lên.

“Ngươi không tăng ca hiện tại liền sẽ chết.” Lỗ Đông Hải rút ra bản thân cánh tay, “Ngươi ban ngày làm cái gì, buổi tối liền sẽ phát sinh cái gì.”

Hơi béo nam môi trắng bệch.

Chính mình ban ngày làm cái gì?

“Hôm nay trong văn phòng một cổ tử đồ ăn hương vị, có phải hay không bọn họ mang tiến vào?” Tịch Nhạc nhỏ giọng hỏi.

Hắn cùng hơi béo nam cơ hồ là ly đến xa nhất, lại có người cùng tấm ngăn chống đỡ, nhìn không tới hơi béo nam hành vi.

Nhưng trong không khí hương vị là tán không đi.

“Ân.” Ân bạch hạc không chút để ý mà ứng thanh.

“Bọn họ đụng vào cấm kỵ rốt cuộc là công tác thời gian ăn cái gì, vẫn là đem đồ ăn mang tiến trong văn phòng?” Tịch Nhạc tò mò.

“Hẳn là người sau.” Dư nói rõ, “Chúng ta trước kia công ty cũng từng có như vậy quy định, không chuẩn đem ăn mang tiến trong văn phòng.”

Hắn có chút vô ngữ: “Này cũng quá xã súc đi.”

Nguyên bản tiến vào liền đủ xui xẻo, tiến vào làm công cũng xui xẻo, hiện tại trong văn phòng đủ loại quy tắc càng thêm xui xẻo.

Từ Tiểu Viên ngay từ đầu còn không có nghĩ thông suốt vương tư đồng rốt cuộc là đi WC vẫn là mang đồ ăn, không cấm nghĩ mà sợ lên.

Chính mình ban ngày chính là cùng nàng cùng đi toilet.

Còn hảo hôm nay không có lựa chọn chính mình, nàng nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Văn tỷ đều nói tăng ca người, tự nhiên liền không ai tưởng lưu tại văn phòng, không quá vài phút người liền đi xong rồi.

Hơi béo nam chân mềm, nửa ngày mới đứng lên.

Vương tư đồng ngồi ở ghế trên nói: “Tăng ca…… Tăng ca……”

Vừa nghe lời này, hơi béo nam càng là mặt xám như tro tàn: “Vì cái gì muốn tăng ca, thêm cái gì ban, này căn bản là không có công tác!”

Ban ngày làm bộ đi làm đã rất mệt, hiện tại còn phải đợi chết.

Từ Tiểu Viên cùng đại bộ đội đi vào nhà ăn khi, rốt cuộc nhẹ nhàng thở ra: “Ta hôm nay bồi vương tư đồng đi toilet, nhìn đến nàng muốn tăng ca, thiếu chút nữa hù chết.”

Lần đầu tiên hảo tâm liền đem chính mình dọa cái chết khiếp.

Lỗ Đông Hải khoảng cách hơi béo nam gần nhất, biết hắn ở ăn cái gì, lúc ấy còn ra tiếng đã cảnh cáo, chỉ là đối phương không để ý tới.

Hơn nữa ăn đều ăn, cũng vô dụng.

Hắn lời khuyên: “Tốt nhất công tác thời gian không cần làm râu ria sự tình.”

Tịch Nhạc nói: “Trước mắt tới nói, hai cái cấm kỵ đều còn tính có thể, chỉ cần chúng ta cẩn thận điểm liền sẽ không có việc gì.”

Hôm nay cái này liền thuộc về tìm đường chết.

“Hôm nay so ngày hôm qua càng rõ ràng.” Bạch tranh nhíu mày, “Cảm giác nhìn qua cùng ở chung cư giống nhau, sẽ như thế đơn giản sao?” Chung cư lâu nhìn như đơn giản, nhưng là cuối cùng là mạo đụng vào cấm kỵ nguy hiểm mới tìm được gương, lỗ Đông Hải càng là thiếu chút nữa chết.

Lần này nếu cũng là như thế này, chỉ sợ càng nguy hiểm.

“Phải biết quỷ ở nơi nào mới có thể.” Dư minh cau mày, “Lần này hẳn là sẽ không ở phòng bếp đi?”

“Hẳn là không thể nào.” Lỗ Đông Hải nói.

Hợp với hai lần ở phòng bếp, kia cũng quá nặng phục.

Lần này nhà ăn cùng lần trước không giống nhau, lần này chỉ có cửa sổ, đồ ăn là trực tiếp bãi ở mặt trên, chính mình đi múc.

Phảng phất tiệc đứng dường như.

Từ Tiểu Viên mắt hướng trong vừa thấy, liền nhìn đến thấy được phấn mao, “Đúng rồi, vì cái gì không có mặc chế phục phấn đầu phát không xảy ra việc gì?”

Giảng đạo lý, này cũng không phù hợp quy tắc a.

Tịch Nhạc đi theo xem qua đi, như suy tư gì: “Có lẽ hôm nay sẽ không, ngày mai sẽ.”

Từ Tiểu Viên chớp hạ mắt.

Kia như vậy, phấn mao cũng quá may mắn đi, cư nhiên có thể so với bọn hắn sống lâu một ngày.

Người ngoài thoạt nhìn cảm thấy một ngày không có gì, nhưng chân chính gặp phải tử vong thời khắc, sống lâu một giây đều cũng đủ kinh hỉ.

Này đốn cơm chiều rất nhiều người ăn hụt hẫng.

Ngày hôm qua tô cẩm tú làm cho bọn họ minh bạch đây là chân thật khủng bố thế giới, đêm nay lại lưu lại hai người, có lẽ ngày mai liền đến phiên chính mình.

Ngay cả đoạn lỗi lạc hiện tại đều nói chuyện số lần biến thiếu, phía trước còn nghĩ lấy tiền mua được bọn họ, hiện tại hận không thể không ai nhớ rõ chính mình.

Trở lại ký túc xá đã là 6 giờ.

Y học sinh ngồi ở trên giường, chờ rửa mặt người ra tới, hỏi tề ngộ: “Ta kêu Mạnh từ, ngươi phía trước có phải hay không trải qua quá?”

Tề ngộ gật đầu.

Mạnh từ thở sâu: “Kết quả đâu?”

Tề ngộ vươn ra ngón tay đầu, so cái “5” con số.

Mạnh từ thử tính mở miệng: “Đã chết năm người?”

Tề ngộ gật đầu.

Mạnh từ đã chịu rất nghiêm trọng đả kích, trải qua quá người khẳng định so với chính mình càng có kinh nghiệm, liên tiếp hai lần lưu lại tăng ca đều là cùng chính mình giống nhau, không có gì trải qua người.

Ngày mai khả năng liền đến phiên chính mình đi.

2205 ký túc xá thành ngủ sớm nhất một cái ký túc xá, 9 giờ vừa đến, toàn bộ ký túc xá liền không có thanh âm, mỗi người đều đem chăn che.

Đương nhiên, bọn họ cũng không có ngủ.

Không biết qua bao lâu, trên hành lang bỗng nhiên truyền đến nhỏ bé thanh âm.

Ký túc xá nữ trừ bỏ bạch tranh cùng Từ Tiểu Viên ngủ cũng không an ổn.

Từ Tiểu Viên vừa nhớ tới chính mình ban ngày bồi vương tư đồng đi toilet sự liền nghĩ lại mà sợ, chính mình hẳn là cùng bạch tranh nhiều học học.

Bạch tranh còn lại là thập phần bực bội.

Nàng hộ lý dịch mang không tiến vào, mắt lại khô khốc, hợp với gần ba bốn mươi tiếng đồng hồ sử dụng, hiện tại đặc biệt khó chịu.

Bạch tranh do dự hồi lâu, vẫn là đem kính sát tròng gỡ xuống.

Nàng số độ có 400 độ, gần gũi xem là có thể, còn hảo lần này là ở trong văn phòng, hẳn là có thể tạm chấp nhận một chút.

Hai người từng người tưởng từng người chuyện này, thẳng đến bị tiếng đập cửa đánh gãy.

Thanh âm này thực dồn dập, trải qua quá lần trước chung cư lâu gõ cửa sự, hai người cũng chưa dám ra tiếng, nhìn chằm chằm môn.

Ngoài cửa người không nghe được thanh âm, đã mở miệng: “Là ta, vương tư đồng.”

Từ Tiểu Viên cùng bạch tranh không thả lỏng.

Ai biết hiện tại bên ngoài chính là người là quỷ, ngày hôm qua váy dài nữ sinh cũng chưa trở về, như thế nào liền hắn đã trở lại.

Dù sao môn là khóa trái, nếu thật là người, kia cũng chỉ có thể nói xin lỗi.

Chính mình mệnh mới quan trọng nhất.

Gõ cửa hồi lâu không ai đáp ứng, Từ Tiểu Viên nghe được thanh âm ngừng, không biết có phải hay không vương tư đồng đã từ bỏ.

Đêm nay Tịch Nhạc không có ngủ sớm, rốt cuộc nghe được thanh âm, thanh âm ép tới cực tiểu: “Vừa mới có phải hay không có người ở gõ cửa?”

Lỗ Đông Hải lập tức giật mình, “Là chúng ta đối diện.”

Nói thật ra, gõ cửa đã thành hắn bóng ma tâm lý, trước chung cư lâu thế giới, từ đầu tới đuôi tiếng đập cửa liền không có đoạn quá.

“Môn không khai.” Trong bóng đêm ân bạch hạc ra tiếng.

Tịch Nhạc cùng ân bạch hạc đầu đối đầu ngủ, hắn nghe tiếng đập cửa ngừng, nhỏ giọng nói: “Lần này quỷ không có lần trước có kiên trì lực.”

Ân bạch hạc nói: “Ngươi lại không ngủ, đợi lát nữa gõ ngươi môn.”

Tịch Nhạc nói: “Chúng ta ở tại cùng cái phòng.”

Gõ chính mình môn cùng gõ hắn môn có cái gì khác nhau.

Vì cái gì đêm qua không gõ cửa, hôm nay buổi tối muốn tới gõ cửa đâu, Tịch Nhạc có điểm tưởng không rõ chuyện này.

Đại gia vốn tưởng rằng đây là kết thúc, không nghĩ tới chẳng được bao lâu, tiếng đập cửa lại vang lên, lần này ân bạch hạc nói cửa mở.

Lúc sau liền lại không có thanh.

Một đêm vô mộng, ngày hôm sau Tịch Nhạc tỉnh lại khi phát hiện chính mình lại là cuối cùng một cái.

Đại gia ra cửa thời gian đều không sai biệt lắm, bởi vì tối hôm qua gõ cửa sự, đứng ở trên hành lang, đối diện thời điểm ý vị đều các không giống nhau.

Lão công nhân nhóm đã sớm ngồi ở nhà ăn.

Đoàn người trầm mặc mà bưng cháo ngồi ở bên cạnh bàn.

Tịch Nhạc đánh vỡ trầm mặc: “Tối hôm qua hai lần tiếng đập cửa, các ngươi đều nghe được đi?”

Từ Tiểu Viên cùng bạch tranh đồng thời gật đầu, cơ hồ là trăm miệng một lời: “Đêm qua vương tư đồng trở về gõ cửa, chúng ta không khai.”

“Không khai là đúng.” Lỗ Đông Hải tán đồng nói.

Hắn hy vọng mỗi một tân nhân cuối cùng đều có thể trưởng thành, đều có thể tồn tại.

“Tối hôm qua cũng gõ chúng ta phòng.” Đoạn lỗi lạc mở miệng, hắn hôm nay xuyên công tác trang, đỉnh tầm mắt mọi người tiếp tục nói: “Là cái kia béo nam nhân.”

Tịch Nhạc nói: “Sau đó đâu?”

Đoạn lỗi lạc lắp bắp: “Ta…… Ta mở cửa……”

Cái này ánh mắt mọi người đều không thích hợp.

“Mở cửa lại không có việc gì.” Dư minh cảm thấy thực may mắn, “Có phải hay không cuối cùng giết người cũng chỉ có thể ở trong văn phòng?”

“Cái kia béo nam nhân đâu?” Lỗ Đông Hải truy vấn.

“Không biết, ta lại không phải cha hắn, ta sau lại ngủ rồi.” Đoạn lỗi lạc dùng sức lắc đầu.

Tịch Nhạc làm chuẩn ngộ há mồm tưởng nói chuyện, nhưng lại không thanh âm, gấp đến độ thiếu chút nữa khóc, vội vàng hỏi: “Ngươi biết?”

Tề ngộ gật đầu.

Tịch Nhạc hỏi: “Người khác sau lại là ở trong phòng vẫn là phòng ngoại?”

Tề ngộ vươn hai ngón tay.

“Hắn ý tứ hẳn là hắn lại đi ra ngoài.” Bạch tranh giải thích nói.

“Cho nên gõ cửa rốt cuộc là người vẫn là quỷ?” Lỗ Đông Hải làm không rõ, “Là quỷ nói vì cái gì phải về tới?”

Mạnh từ thật cẩn thận mà mở miệng: “Hẳn là người đi, tuy rằng tối hôm qua mở cửa, ta cũng nghe tới rồi toilet tiếng nước, giống như không thành vấn đề.”

Đừng nói Tịch Nhạc kinh ngạc, chính là những người khác cũng kinh ngạc.

Đầu một hồi gặp được cấp quỷ mở cửa còn không có xảy ra chuyện, chẳng lẽ chính là trở về ngủ một giấc?

Đương nhiên, mỗi cái quỷ đều không giống nhau, tựa như lúc trước a phương, cuối cùng giết người còn không bằng nàng muốn giết trượng phu tâm.

Thời gian càng lâu, nghi vấn càng nhiều.

8 giờ trước năm phút, mọi người tới văn phòng.

Đi tuốt đàng trước mặt dư minh lần đầu che miệng, thẳng đến WC, bởi vì văn phòng cảnh tượng thật sự là quá khủng bố.

Tịch Nhạc bị ngăn trở, cái gì cũng không thấy được.

Hắn nhấc chân đang muốn bán ra đi, bị ân bạch hạc bắt lấy, ngừng ở tại chỗ, âm sắc trầm thấp: “Không cần đi rồi.”

Dư minh chạy đi sau, Tịch Nhạc mới thấy rõ ràng phía trước cảnh tượng.

Hơi béo nam nhân thi thể mọi người ở đây trước mặt, bụng trướng đến giống mang thai sáu bảy tháng bộ dáng, trong miệng tắc đồ ăn nhiều đến tràn ra tới.

“Đừng tới gần.” Tịch Nhạc đối mặt sau nói, “Thi thể tại đây.”

“Thật ghê tởm……” Từ Tiểu Viên có chuẩn bị tâm lý, nhưng vẫn là thiếu chút nữa đem cơm sáng nhổ ra, “Như thế nào như thế khủng bố!”

So ngày hôm qua váy dài nữ sinh cách chết còn khủng bố.

Mạnh từ làm y học sinh, cũng giải phẫu quá thi thể, xem như nhất bình tĩnh người, “Ánh mắt đầu tiên nhìn đến còn tưởng rằng là bảy tông tội cách chết.”

Hôm nay đánh sâu vào so ngày hôm qua đại quá nhiều.

Tịch Nhạc còn có thể bảo trì trấn định, rốt cuộc nhất huyết tinh đương nhiên vẫn là ở thôn hoang vắng nơi đó, bị cái chổi lộng chết cách chết.

“Quả nhiên là cùng đồ ăn có quan hệ.”

“Cho nên ngày hôm qua lưu lại tăng ca nguyên nhân chính là mang đồ ăn tiến văn phòng.” Lỗ Đông Hải tiếp theo hắn nói, “Các ngươi đừng lại giẫm lên vết xe đổ.”

Còn sót lại hai cái tân nhân vội vàng gật đầu.

Dư minh rốt cuộc từ toilet ra tới, vừa lúc nghe được lỗ Đông Hải nói, cũng không lạc quan: “Hai điều cấm kỵ đều hoàn toàn bất đồng, có lẽ hôm nay còn sẽ là khác cấm kỵ.”

Không khí ngưng trọng lên.

“Nơi này chỉ có một khối thi thể.” Ân bạch hạc nhắc nhở nói.

“Đúng vậy, vương tư đồng thi thể đâu? Nàng như thế nào không ở nơi này?” Bạch tranh ngừng thở, ồm ồm hỏi.

Nguyên bản bị tử trạng đánh sâu vào đến mọi người lúc này mới phản ứng lại đây.

Từ Tiểu Viên kinh hô: “Chẳng lẽ tối hôm qua thật là vương tư đồng đã trở lại sao?”

Tưởng tượng đến nơi đây, nàng cùng bạch tranh sắc mặt đều không quá đẹp.

Nếu thật là vương tư đồng bản nhân, kết quả bị che ở ngoài cửa đã xảy ra chuyện, lại máu lạnh lúc này cũng cảm thấy khổ sở.

Có lẽ vào được còn có thể tồn tại.

“Bọn họ hai cái đụng vào cấm kỵ là giống nhau, không có khả năng một cái đã chết, một cái còn sống.” Tịch Nhạc lắc đầu, “Khả năng ở địa phương khác.”

Có thể là vương tư đồng trốn trở về lại bị giết.

Mạnh từ vẻ mặt mộng bức: “Kia tối hôm qua gõ chúng ta cửa phòng chính là quỷ?”

Nguyên lai tắm rửa thật là quỷ?

Cái này đáp án không ai có thể cho khẳng định trả lời, ban đêm đã xảy ra cái gì mọi người đều không rõ ràng lắm, hiện tại chỉ có hơi béo nam thi thể bãi ở bên ngoài.

Vương tư đồng thi thể ở nơi nào bọn họ cũng không biết.

Tịch Nhạc đột nhiên nhớ tới cái gì, chuyển hướng Mạnh từ, “Ngươi là y học sinh, có thể phán đoán ra hắn tử vong thời gian sao?”

Đọc chưa sửa chữa nội dung thỉnh đến: Dấm / lưu / nhi / văn / học


	38. Chapter 38

Đi làm 8( ( 1 càng ) hắn là quỷ....)

Tác giả: [Khương Chi Ngư](https://wikidich.com/tac-gia/%E5%A7%9C%E4%B9%8B%E9%AD%9A)

Đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa bị hỏi, Mạnh từ còn có điểm ngốc.

Hắn nhỏ giọng nói: “Không quá hành, ta không phải chuyên nghiệp, ngày thường nhìn đến đại thể lão sư đều là qua đời thật lâu.”

Không chiếm được đáp án, Tịch Nhạc có điểm thất vọng.

Trước mắt mới thôi chỉ đã chết ba người, thoạt nhìn còn xem như thiếu.

“8 giờ mau tới rồi, không cần ở cửa lưu lại.” Lỗ Đông Hải nhắc nhở nói, “Bọn họ thi thể thực mau liền sẽ biến mất.”

Nói tới đây, hắn cũng thực thổn thức.

Chết ở chỗ này mặt liền hạ táng đều làm không được, giống bọn họ như vậy còn có một khối toàn thây, có thi thể đều không phải hoàn chỉnh.

Bởi vì thấy được hơi béo nam thi thể, những người khác tâm tình đều có điểm bi quan.

Trước hai ngày còn cảm thấy có thể rời đi nơi này, hiện tại là cảm thấy hoàn toàn không được, muốn rời đi văn phòng, bên ngoài lại là một mảnh đen nhánh.

Bọn họ lúc trước tiến vào hành lang phảng phất không có cuối.

Toàn bộ này một tầng cũng chỉ có nhà này công ty là sáng lên, như là hoàn toàn vì bọn họ sở chuẩn bị.

Trở lại trên chỗ ngồi, Tịch Nhạc hỏi: “Ngươi cảm thấy vương tư đồng thi thể ở nơi nào?”

Hắn tạm thời suy đoán là ở dưới lầu.

Bởi vì vương tư đồng cuối cùng bị đại gia biết đến địa điểm là ký túc xá khu.

Ân bạch hạc không có cấp ra trực tiếp trả lời: “So với cái này, càng hẳn là quan tâm tối hôm qua gõ cửa là vì cái gì.”

“Hai lần gõ cửa, đều là quỷ sao?”

Tịch Nhạc nói: “Tối hôm qua cái kia y học sinh nói hết thảy bình thường, Từ Tiểu Viên các nàng cũng không mở cửa, nhìn qua không có việc gì phát sinh.”

Hắn suy tư lên, “Là quỷ vô pháp ở ký túc xá khu giết người sao?”

Trước mắt tới nói, bị bọn họ nhận định tử vong cấm kỵ đều là bởi vì cùng văn phòng có quan hệ, một cái là thùng rác ném rác rưởi, một cái là mang đồ ăn tiến văn phòng.

Lấy hắn kinh nghiệm, lần này cấm kỵ chính là phát sinh ở trong văn phòng.

Kia ký túc xá khu không thể giết người liền có thể lý giải.

Chiếu như thế nói, tối hôm qua đoạn lỗi lạc mở cửa không xảy ra việc gì cũng có thể lý giải.

“Tối hôm qua y học sinh trong ký túc xá hơi béo nam nhân cũng có hai loại khả năng.” Tịch Nhạc nghiêm túc suy luận: “Hắn cùng vương tư đồng gõ cửa lúc sau lại bị quỷ giết. Đương nhiên còn có mặt khác một loại khả năng, hai người đã sớm đã chết, gõ cửa chính là quỷ.”

Hắn ngược lại cảm thấy mặt sau giống như khả năng tính lớn hơn nữa điểm.

Nhưng là hết thảy đều là căn cứ tình huống suy luận, không có chính xác đáp án, một khi sai lầm liền rất khả năng dẫn tới mặt sau toàn sai.

Thật giống như thôn hoang vắng lần đó, bọn họ ngay từ đầu cũng không biết có a phương trượng phu tồn tại, đem xảy ra chuyện người còn đâu a phương trên đầu.

Ngắn ngủn hai ngày, trong văn phòng bốn cái vị trí không xuống dưới.

Bốn cái?

Tịch Nhạc bỗng nhiên phát hiện không thích hợp.

Lão công nhân lệ lệ vị trí là không, hiện tại khoảng cách 8 giờ chỉ có một phút thời gian, nàng như thế nào khả năng không tới đi làm?

Trước hai ngày lão công nhân là mọi người đi làm nhất tích cực.

Lệ lệ chỗ ngồi ở Tịch Nhạc nghiêng đối diện, trung gian cách lối đi nhỏ, lại có tấm ngăn chống đỡ, hắn hôm nay liền không như thế nào chú ý.

“Lệ lệ cái gì thời điểm không thấy……”

Tịch Nhạc nhớ không rõ.

Trong văn phòng người rất nhiều, hắn lực chú ý đều đặt ở sở hữu phi trong gương người thượng, nơi nào chú ý tới một cái lệ lệ.

Ân bạch hạc tựa hồ nghe tới rồi hắn nói thầm, nói: “Ngày hôm qua không thấy.”

Tịch Nhạc nói: “Hôm nay không có tới, khẳng định chính là ngày hôm qua.”

Ngày hôm qua cái gì thời điểm không thấy đâu?

Rõ ràng chỉ là ngày hôm qua sự, hắn lại một chút nghĩ không ra.

Thời gian đã tới rồi 8 giờ, Tịch Nhạc tưởng hướng người khác hỏi thăm chuyện của nàng nhi ý tưởng cũng chỉ có thể phóng tới đáy lòng.

Đi làm là thật sự đi làm, nói không chừng sờ cá đã bị lưu lại tăng ca.

Tịch Nhạc dư quang liếc hướng đóng lại môn văn phòng.

Văn tỷ ở cái này trong công ty là một cái đặc thù nhân vật, bị lựa chọn lưu lại tăng ca người cũng là nàng nói ra.

Nàng là cái gì nhân vật, cùng quỷ có cái gì quan hệ?

Văn tỷ biểu hiện nhìn qua cũng không phải người, giết người sẽ là nàng sao, gương sẽ ở nàng văn phòng sao?

Kỳ thật Tịch Nhạc hoài nghi quá bốn cái lão công nhân.

Bởi vì thế giới này thoạt nhìn thực không giống nhau, nếu chỉ là đơn giản đụng vào văn phòng cấm kỵ liền sẽ chết, kia lão công nhân tác dụng là cái gì?

Không đến mức là dùng để thật giả lẫn lộn đi?

Trừ phi bọn họ vốn dĩ liền có vấn đề, nói không chừng mất tích lệ lệ chính là bọn họ giết, quỷ chính là bọn họ.

Nghĩ vậy nhi, Tịch Nhạc nhìn về phía lão công nhân nhóm ánh mắt đều không đúng rồi.

Ba cái lão công nhân thoạt nhìn nhân mô nhân dạng, đi làm so với ai khác đều tích cực, tựa như chiến sĩ thi đua, trên thực tế không biết bên trong là cái gì quỷ đồ vật.

Trong văn phòng trừ bỏ một ít bàn ghế hoạt động thanh, cũng chỉ dư lại bàn phím đánh thanh.

Từ Tiểu Viên buổi sáng cháo uống nhiều, vừa mới lại thấy được hơi béo nam thi thể, lúc này bụng thực không thoải mái.

Nàng hoài nghi còn có tối hôm qua không ngủ hảo cảm lạnh duyên cớ.

Từ Tiểu Viên thầm kêu không xong, cố tình càng muốn đi toilet, thời gian lại quá thật sự chậm, chậm chạp không có đến nghỉ trưa thời gian.

Đi một lần hẳn là không có việc gì đi?

Ngày hôm qua nàng bồi vương tư đồng đi toilet, vương tư đồng ra tới còn thực an toàn, dáng vẻ kia cũng không giống như là gặp được vấn đề.

Từ Tiểu Viên hạ quyết tâm đi toilet.

Tuy rằng cái này văn phòng không lớn, nhưng toilet cách gian nhưng thật ra có ba cái, bên trong cái kia thượng khóa, phía dưới còn có thể thấy cây lau nhà.

Bất tri bất giác trung, Từ Tiểu Viên cùng vương tư đồng ý tưởng giống nhau, tuyển cái khoảng cách cửa gần nhất một cái cách gian.

Lần trước không có tiến trong gương khi, nàng riêng nhìn rất nhiều phim kinh dị, rất nhiều quỷ chuyện xưa đều phát sinh ở toilet.

Từ Tiểu Viên gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm mặt đất, sợ từ cách vách duỗi lại đây một bàn tay.

Cũng may vẫn luôn chờ đến nàng đứng dậy rời đi, toilet đều an an tĩnh tĩnh, cũng không bất luận cái gì dị thường.

Trở lại chỗ ngồi Từ Tiểu Viên phảng phất tắm rửa một cái.

Đời này nàng thượng WC đều không có như thế khẩn trương quá.

-

Buổi sáng hơn ba giờ bừng tỉnh qua đi.

Nhắm chặt văn phòng môn lần thứ hai mở ra, lúc trước lệnh tô cẩm tú sợ hãi văn tỷ còn ở, tô cẩm tú cũng đã không còn nữa.

Nàng ngữ khí xưng được với ôn hòa: “Nghỉ trưa đã đến giờ, đi ăn cơm đi.”

Mọi người đồng thời nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Ở trong văn phòng đợi thật sự là không khí áp lực, lại quá không lâu bọn họ là có thể cảm giác tinh thần ra vấn đề.

Dư minh đang muốn đứng lên, cảm giác được trên người có nói ánh mắt.

Hắn ngẩng đầu đi sưu tầm khi, cũng không có nhìn đến có người ở nhìn chằm chằm chính mình, phảng phất vừa rồi chính là chính mình ảo giác.

Thật là ảo giác sao?

Lão công nhân nhóm dẫn đầu rời đi.

Tịch Nhạc ngăn lại gần nhất tiểu trương, “Trương ca, lệ lệ tỷ đâu?”

Tiểu trương mặt vô biểu tình một khuôn mặt, nhìn hắn một cái, giống cái không có cảm tình người máy: “Không biết.”

Hắn từ Tịch Nhạc trước mặt rời đi.

Dư minh đi tới hỏi: “Xảy ra chuyện gì? Có chỗ nào không thích hợp sao?”

Tịch Nhạc nói: “Các ngươi không chú ý tới lệ lệ hôm nay không có tới đi làm sao?”

“Thật đúng là.” Dư minh lúc này mới phát hiện, suy đoán nói: “Có thể hay không nàng ở trong ký túc xá, hôm nay xin nghỉ?”

Trong văn phòng xin nghỉ cũng là chuyện thường.

Tịch Nhạc gật đầu, “Có khả năng.”

Cổng lớn thi thể đã sớm đã biến mất, Mạnh hiền hoà đoạn lỗi lạc hai người đứng ở cửa, “Các ngươi như thế nào còn không ra?”

Từ Tiểu Viên cùng bạch tranh cùng nhau đi.

Nàng thấy bạch tranh giống như cầm kính sát tròng cùng không lấy không có gì khác nhau, tò mò hỏi: “Mắt kính lấy rớt lúc sau cảm giác như thế nào?”

Bạch tranh nói: “Không phải rất rõ ràng, nhưng nên xem đều có thể thấy.”

Ở Từ Tiểu Viên trong mắt, bạch tranh là một cái rất có chấp hành lực người, tuy rằng hắc trường thẳng thoạt nhìn giống một cái đệ tử tốt.

Nàng hoài nghi bạch tranh ở hiện thực có thể là lãnh đạo cấp bậc.

Hạ vũ hồng lúc trước thật là không có nhãn lực kính, người thông minh ở như vậy khủng bố trong thế giới chính là đùi.

Nghỉ trưa thời gian không có minh xác nói, nhưng cũng không đoản.

Bất quá lỗ Đông Hải bọn họ ăn cơm khi không thể tránh né muốn lợi dụng này đó thời gian tới trao đổi manh mối, liền dẫn tới ăn xong cũng không sớm.

Tịch Nhạc nói lệ lệ không có tới đi làm sự.

Từ Tiểu Viên ân ân gật đầu, “Ta hôm nay buổi sáng liền không có nhìn thấy lệ lệ.”

Bạch tranh suy đoán nói: “Có thể hay không lần này giết người quỷ ở lão công nhân bên trong? Lệ lệ ngày hôm qua làm cái gì cũng bị quỷ giết?”

Nàng lực chú ý cũng không có đặt ở lệ lệ trên người, không rõ ràng lắm nàng làm cái gì.

Theo đạo lý nói, lão công nhân nhóm hẳn là so với bọn hắn càng thêm biết trong văn phòng các loại tiềm quy tắc mới đúng, như thế nào còn sẽ xảy ra chuyện?

Tịch Nhạc hỏi: “Các ngươi cuối cùng một lần nhìn thấy lệ lệ là ở nơi nào? Cái gì thời điểm?”

Lỗ Đông Hải nói: “Không quá chú ý, dù sao ngày hôm qua ta thấy nàng ở trong văn phòng, cụ thể thời gian ta nhớ không được, buổi chiều còn ở đi.”

Dư minh cùng lệ lệ cách gần nhất, gật đầu: “Ta ấn tượng giống như cũng là tại hạ ngọ, nhưng sau lại ta liền không nhớ rõ.”

Đến nỗi Mạnh hiền hoà đoạn lỗi lạc càng là không rõ ràng lắm.

Bởi vì hai cái đều là đưa lưng về phía lệ lệ, trừ phi lệ lệ rời đi chỗ ngồi khi làm ra rất lớn động tĩnh, nếu không bọn họ là không biết.

Trên bàn không khí đọng lại.

Từ Tiểu Viên đột nhiên nhớ tới cái gì, “Ta ngày hôm qua bồi vương tư đồng đi toilet thời điểm, lệ lệ cũng lại đây.”

Này giống như nàng trong trí nhớ cuối cùng một lần nhìn thấy lệ lệ.

“Lệ lệ có thể hay không là bởi vì công tác thời gian thượng WC bị giết?” Từ Tiểu Viên chiếc đũa thiếu chút nữa không cầm chắc, “Ta đây hôm nay cũng đi……”

Xong rồi xong rồi.

Trên cơ bản có ấn tượng người nhìn đến lệ lệ thời gian đều là tại hạ ngọ, thuyết minh buổi chiều thời điểm nàng còn sống.

Lỗ Đông Hải không rõ, “Nếu công tác thời gian đi toilet, vì cái gì nàng không có bị lưu lại tăng ca?”

Dư minh nhíu mày, “Khả năng lão công nhân cùng chúng ta phương thức không giống nhau?”

Không có nhìn thấy lệ lệ thi thể, vô pháp phán đoán nàng rốt cuộc sống hay chết.

Ăn cơm sáng sau, mọi người rời đi nhà ăn.

Tịch Nhạc cùng ân bạch hạc dừng ở cuối cùng, nhìn phía trước mười ba cá nhân bóng dáng cho nhau giao điệp, hỏi: “Ngươi cảm thấy nàng đã chết sao?”

Hắn quay đầu, ở hắn trong ấn tượng, ân bạch hạc tổng có thể chú ý tới so với chính mình càng nhiều chi tiết.

“Đã chết.” Ân bạch hạc gật đầu.

“Ta cũng như thế cảm thấy.” Tịch Nhạc đi theo gật đầu, “Xin nghỉ loại sự tình này, đột nhiên phát sinh dưới tình huống như thế không quá bình thường.”

Lớn nhất khả năng chính là đã chết.

“Nếu thật là liền công tác thời gian đều không cho phép đi toilet, kia cái này công ty điều kiện cũng quá hà khắc rồi, trách không được lúc trước chỉ có bốn cái công nhân.”

Tịch Nhạc trộm cùng ân bạch hạc phun tào.

Nghe vậy, ân bạch hạc dự kiến không đến.

Buổi chiều thời gian tương đối trường, nhưng là tất cả mọi người thực cẩn thận, đặc biệt là giữa trưa Từ Tiểu Viên nói làm thượng WC người cũng không dám đi.

Còn hảo bọn họ giữa trưa không uống nhiều thủy.

Lỗ Đông Hải vốn dĩ vẫn luôn cảm thấy chính mình lần này đủ may mắn, không có đến phiên chính mình, nhưng hiện thực liền cho hắn nghiêm trọng một kích.

Hắn cư nhiên thu được giấy đoàn.

Lỗ Đông Hải phản ứng đầu tiên là không thể ném, xác định chính mình thùng rác là sạch sẽ, sau đó mới thật cẩn thận mà mở ra.

Phỏng chừng lại là quỷ làm cho xiếc đi, viết cái gì văn phòng có quỷ hù dọa người nói.

Vừa mở ra, tờ giấy thượng nội dung ánh vào mi mắt, làm hắn biểu tình cứng đờ.

Đổi nội dung……

Không phải viết “Văn phòng có quỷ”, mà là viết “Tiểu trương là quỷ” bốn chữ.

Hắn làm bộ không có việc gì ngẩng đầu, gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm cách đó không xa tiểu trương, cái này lão công nhân thật là quỷ sao?

Lỗ Đông Hải nhớ tới, chính mình tựa hồ chưa bao giờ có chú ý quá tiểu trương.

Lần này tờ giấy cùng lần trước giống nhau sao, đều là quỷ truyền sao? Vẫn là người truyền?

Đọc chưa - sửa chữa nội dung thỉnh đến: Dấm # lưu # nhi # văn # học


	39. Chapter 39

Đi làm 9( ( 2 càng ) quỷ ở công nhân bên trong....)

Tác giả: [Khương Chi Ngư](https://wikidich.com/tac-gia/%E5%A7%9C%E4%B9%8B%E9%AD%9A)

Advertiserment

Nói thật, lỗ Đông Hải cũng không tin tưởng tờ giấy thượng tự.

Ngày đầu tiên Tịch Nhạc cùng váy dài nữ sinh thu được giấy đoàn, cuối cùng váy dài nữ sinh bởi vì ném giấy đoàn mà bị lưu lại tăng ca tử vong.

Như thế nào xem truyền giấy đoàn đều không phải hảo ý.

Lỗ Đông Hải hoài nghi đây là tới châm ngòi ly gián.

Bất quá hắn lại kỳ quái, vì cái gì châm ngòi ly gián muốn viết tiểu trương, không viết bọn họ từ bên ngoài tiến vào trong gương người?

Nếu là hắn, hắn khẳng định viết những người khác.

Lỗ Đông Hải lúc này cũng mê hoặc, chẳng lẽ truyền tờ giấy thật là nhắc nhở, chỉ là váy dài nữ sinh vừa khéo chạm vào cấm kỵ?

Hắn đem tờ giấy nhét vào trong túi, dù sao hắn sẽ không ném xuống.

Ở lỗ Đông Hải đem tờ giấy phóng tốt đồng thời, bạch tranh trên bàn cũng xuất hiện một cái giấy đoàn, đem nàng hoảng sợ.

Nàng nhanh chóng ngẩng đầu, phát hiện tất cả mọi người là cúi đầu, căn bản không biết là ai ném cho chính mình.

Bạch tranh tiểu tâm mở ra, nhìn đến mặt trên viết “Lỗ Đông Hải là quỷ”.

Này trong nháy mắt nàng là theo bản năng nhìn về phía bên kia lỗ Đông Hải, hắn vóc dáng cao lớn, cho dù tấm ngăn chống đỡ, còn có thể nhìn đến một nửa đầu.

Đây là trò đùa dai đi?

Bạch tranh vô ngữ, lỗ Đông Hải chính là đã trải qua ba lần gương thế giới người, như thế nào có thể là quỷ, phía trước đều hết thảy bình thường.

Trừ phi trên đường bị đổi.

Cái này ý tưởng đột ngột mà toát ra tới, bạch tranh ngẩn ra, lại phủ định, nếu thực sự có vấn đề, bọn họ cùng ký túc xá Tịch Nhạc cùng ân bạch hạc hẳn là rất dễ dàng liền phát hiện.

Càng không cần phải nói dư minh cùng hắn như vậy quen thuộc.

Kỳ thật đi làm đối bọn họ tới nói cũng không phải chân thật, Tịch Nhạc thể nghiệm lúc sau phát hiện còn hảo tự mình không có đi làm, quá mệt mỏi.

Công ty cư nhiên có thể có như thế nhiều kỳ ba quy định.

Hắn ngẫu nhiên quan sát đến chính mình có thể nhìn đến phạm vi, đang nghĩ ngợi tới, khuỷu tay bị chạm vào một chút, là ân bạch hạc làm.

Ân bạch hạc trong tay mở ra một trương tờ giấy.

Tờ giấy thượng viết “Tịch Nhạc là quỷ” bốn chữ.

Tịch Nhạc một đầu dấu chấm hỏi, lần này cư nhiên cùng lần trước nhắc nhở không giống nhau, nội dung thật sự buồn cười, giống như trò đùa dai.

Hắn làm khẩu hình: “Ngươi không sợ ta là quỷ sao?”

Ân bạch hạc nhướng mày, đem tờ giấy cất vào trong túi, đối hắn lắc lắc đầu.

Tịch Nhạc vốn đang cảm thấy buồn cười, sau đó lại như suy tư gì.

Quỷ vì cái gì muốn viết tờ giấy cấp ân bạch hạc nói chính mình là quỷ?

Tịch Nhạc có thể nghĩ đến lý do chỉ có mấy cái, một là cố ý trò đùa dai, nhị là trò cũ trọng thi, làm cho bọn họ ném vào thùng rác, tam là dời đi tầm mắt.

Cái thứ ba là nhất có chiều sâu.

Dời đi ai tầm mắt đâu, tự nhiên chỉ có bọn họ này đó đang ở tìm gương người.

Cho nên là quỷ sợ chính mình thân phận bị phát hiện?

Tịch Nhạc dự tính, thu được tờ giấy không ngừng ân bạch hạc, nếu là vì dời đi tầm mắt, hẳn là mục tiêu phạm vi mở rộng.

Nếu lúc này có thể sờ cá, hắn là có thể biết đáp án.

Tề ngộ cùng mọi người thu được tờ giấy đều không giống nhau, bởi vì mặt trên viết nội dung rất đơn giản, là “Đoạn lỗi lạc là quỷ”.

Hắn thiếu chút nữa bị chính mình nước miếng sặc.

Tề ngộ không biết cho chính mình truyền tờ giấy chính là ai, nhưng Tịch Nhạc cùng tô cẩm tú ví dụ ở phía trước, hắn cảm thấy có vấn đề.

Dư minh thu được tờ giấy thượng viết “Từ Tiểu Viên là quỷ” mấy chữ, hắn cũng không có tin tưởng, ngược lại suy đoán lên này tờ giấy dụng ý.

Một buổi trưa thời gian, trong văn phòng người thu được năm trương bất đồng tờ giấy.

Bởi vì đi làm thời gian vô pháp xác nhận, cho nên đại gia còn từng người không rõ ràng lắm, chỉ là trong lòng thấp thỏm, sợ chính mình sẽ là tiếp theo cái váy dài nữ sinh.

Tên nàng thậm chí cũng chưa người biết.

Khoảng cách chạng vạng thời gian càng ngày càng gần, mọi người lực chú ý cũng đều tập trung tới rồi văn tỷ văn phòng thượng.

Hôm nay nàng sẽ làm ai lưu lại tăng ca?

Mỗi người đều hy vọng không phải chính mình, chính mình hẳn là không có làm cái gì trái với văn phòng quy định người, nhưng lại sợ nguy hiểm buông xuống đến trên người mình.

Loại này chờ đợi ngược lại so đương trường tử vong càng dày vò.

5 giờ tới rồi.

“”Mà một tiếng, nhắm chặt một buổi trưa môn rốt cuộc mở ra, văn tỷ ở ánh mắt mọi người nhìn chăm chú hạ hơi hơi mỉm cười.

Giống thương trường plastic người mẫu giả cười, độ cung cứng đờ, không có cảm tình.

Nàng tầm mắt nhìn chung quanh toàn bộ văn phòng, phảng phất không có nhận thấy được đã không bốn cái chỗ ngồi cùng không thấy bốn người.

“Đêm nay, các ngươi lưu lại tăng ca.”

Tay nàng chỉ nhất nhất chỉ hướng dư minh cùng đoạn lỗi lạc.

Cái này đáp án một công bố, toàn bộ văn phòng người đều kinh ngạc.

Lỗ Đông Hải thiếu chút nữa cả kinh đương trường đứng lên, hắn chưa từng nghĩ tới lúc này đây dư minh sẽ xuất hiện ở đụng vào cấm kỵ người bên trong.

Hiện tại còn không có tìm được tránh đi phương pháp, lưu lại cơ hồ chẳng khác nào chết.

Từ Tiểu Viên thẳng lăng lăng mà nhìn về phía dư minh.

Nàng nghĩ tới nghĩ lui đều không có nghĩ tới hôm nay lưu lại cư nhiên sẽ là dư minh, hắn chính là qua rất nhiều lần khủng bố thế giới lão nhân a.

Tuy rằng có thể lý giải, nhưng tình cảm thượng xác thật rất khó tiếp thu.

Nếu lão nhân đều không thể tránh cho đụng vào cấm kỵ, kia bọn họ kinh nghiệm thiếu về sau liền càng thêm khó có thể tránh đi.

Tịch Nhạc càng là kinh ngạc, hắn nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, cũng chưa nghĩ ra được dư minh hôm nay làm cái gì chuyện khác người.

Hắn thấp giọng: “Dư minh hôm nay nguy hiểm.”

Ân bạch hạc không nói chuyện, chỉ là khấu khấu cái bàn.

Bởi vì đã là tan tầm thời gian, Tịch Nhạc lướt qua tấm ngăn cùng dư minh đối diện thượng, hắn cũng nhíu chặt mày, hiển nhiên cũng không phải rất lạc quan.

Lỗ Đông Hải nhấc tay hỏi: “Văn tỷ, có thể xin nghỉ sao?”

Hắn thật sự không nghĩ nhìn đến chính mình hảo huynh đệ liền như thế xảy ra chuyện.

Văn tỷ nói: “Không thể.”

Đoạn lỗi lạc cũng kinh hoảng lên, “Ta không nghĩ lưu lại tăng ca a”

Đáng tiếc văn tỷ đã rời đi văn phòng, cũng không để ý tới hắn nói, tránh thoát một kiếp nhân tâm có thừa giật mình, đồng thời lại đồng tình bị lựa chọn người.

Trong văn phòng lập tức ồn ào lên.

Lỗ Đông Hải bước đi đến dư bên ngoài trước, hỏi: “Ngươi hôm nay làm cái gì?”

Dư minh chính mình cũng không biết, cười khổ: “Ta thu được một trương tờ giấy, trừ này bên ngoài giống như cũng không có làm cái gì.”

Hắn đem tờ giấy một lấy ra tới, lỗ Đông Hải cũng mê hoặc, “Cái này tờ giấy ta cũng thu được, nhưng là ta cùng ngươi tự không giống nhau.”

Những người khác cũng thò qua tới.

“Ta cũng thu được tờ giấy, viết không phải cái này!”

“Ta thu được viết chính là tên của hắn.”

Chờ đại gia một hồi khí, sở hữu tờ giấy bị đặt lên bàn.

Hơn nữa ân bạch hạc thu được cái kia, tổng cộng viết nội dung bất đồng tờ giấy có năm cái, mỗi cái mặt trên đều viết bất đồng tên.

Có lão công nhân, có bọn họ gương ngoại người.

Bạch tranh nhất nhất nghiêm túc xem xong, “Này tờ giấy mặt trên viết đều không giống nhau, ta xem chính là quỷ cố ý tới nghe nhìn lẫn lộn.”

Này đều tự mâu thuẫn, còn có cái gì tác dụng, là vì quấy nhiễu bọn họ phán đoán tương đối làm người có tin phục lực.

Lỗ Đông Hải cũng là giống nhau ý tưởng, “Tiểu trương cái này tương đối đặc thù.”

“Tiểu trương là quỷ” những lời này xen lẫn trong bên trong, đích xác làm cho bọn họ không hiểu ra sao, bởi vì chỉ có hắn một cái là lão công nhân.

“Vì cái gì là hôm nay đột nhiên viết như vậy tờ giấy?”

“Ta ngay từ đầu còn tưởng rằng là dụ dỗ chúng ta ném thùng rác.”

“Chợt vừa thấy thực đáng sợ, cẩn thận tưởng tượng hẳn là không có gì.” Tịch Nhạc nhớ tới ân bạch hạc thu cái kia, “Đại khái là muốn cho chúng ta cho nhau nghi kỵ.”

“Nhưng là nghi kỵ nói vì cái gì muốn viết vài cá nhân?”

“Đúng vậy, chỉ viết một người không phải càng dễ dàng giá họa sao?”

Tịch Nhạc nghĩ nghĩ, cũng không quá xác định: “Viết một người càng dễ dàng giá họa, nhưng cũng càng dễ dàng bị phát hiện không thành vấn đề.”

Rốt cuộc tất cả mọi người có thể tập trung đi phán đoán này một người, nếu phán đoán ra tới không phải quỷ, ngược lại quỷ làm không công.

Đoạn lỗi lạc kêu lên: “Ta hôm nay đều lưu lại tăng ca, như thế nào còn viết tên của ta, ta nếu là quỷ ta còn sẽ lưu lại tăng ca sao!”

Tịch Nhạc nhìn về phía hắn, “Ngươi hôm nay làm cái gì?”

Đoạn lỗi lạc nói: “Không biết, ta cái gì cũng chưa làm!”

Ân bạch hạc thần sắc lãnh đạm, “Tờ giấy thượng nội dung đều là không giống nhau, còn có một cái tiểu trương, còn có phía trước sự, lệ lệ không ở.”

Lệ lệ hôm nay vẫn luôn cũng chưa xuất hiện.

Lão công nhân tuy rằng thoạt nhìn không bình thường, nhưng là vẫn luôn làm từng bước công tác, lệ lệ vì cái gì sẽ không thấy bọn họ căn bản không rõ ràng lắm.

Thời gian chậm rãi lướt qua 5 giờ mười lăm.

Đoạn lỗi lạc vẫn luôn ở nơi đó nói thầm, nhìn qua rất khó tiếp thu sự thật này.

Dư minh tâm tình cũng thực bực bội, nhưng là sự tình đều tới rồi này bước, kinh nghiệm nói cho hắn ngàn vạn không thể nóng nảy.

Giống trước chung cư lâu cũng là như thế, là có thể ngắn hạn né qua nguy hiểm.

Nếu hắn đêm nay ở tăng ca thời điểm phát hiện cơ hội, kia đối với bọn họ kế tiếp rời đi đều là có rất lớn trợ giúp.

Lỗ Đông Hải thập phần nóng nảy, “Kia dư minh làm sao bây giờ?”

Dư minh an ủi nói: “Đông Hải ca, sớm tại phía trước chúng ta chẳng phải sẽ biết sao, sinh tử có mệnh, là ta chính mình không cẩn thận.”

“Kỳ thật đã chết cũng không thấy đến là chuyện xấu, mỗi ngày ở bên trong này lo lắng đề phòng, còn không biết cái gì thời điểm sẽ rời đi, hiện tại bất tử về sau cũng sẽ chết.”

“Cái gì có chết hay không!” Từ Tiểu Viên vội vàng ra tiếng: “Dư minh ca chạy nhanh phi hai tiếng, hiện tại còn chưa tới thời điểm, đừng miệng quạ đen.”

Lỗ Đông Hải môi rung động, nhớ tới trước thế giới chính mình cho rằng chính mình muốn chết sự, nhưng cuối cùng vẫn là may mắn rời đi.

Hắn thở phì phò: “Chỉ cần tìm được gương liền có thể!”

Lỗ Đông Hải càng nói càng cảm thấy được không: “Không ở văn phòng chính là ở ký túc xá khu, tổng cộng liền như thế đại điểm địa phương, ta phiên cái đế hướng lên trời không tin tìm không ra tới.”

Hắn lập tức đứng lên, chuẩn bị ở văn phòng tìm tòi một phen.

Dẫn đầu bị hắn lựa chọn chính là lão công nhân bốn trương cái bàn.

Mạnh từ nhìn hắn không giống phía trước như vậy bình tĩnh, lại nhìn nhìn dư minh, quả nhiên ở như vậy địa phương, vẫn là quen thuộc đồng đội mới đáng giá như vậy.

Phía trước xảy ra chuyện người, đều không có cảm tình.

“Lỗ đại ca, ta tới giúp ngươi đi.” Từ Tiểu Viên xung phong nhận việc đứng lên, “Nếu có thể tìm được, chúng ta liền có thể trước tiên rời đi.”

Nàng cũng là ôm có một phần may mắn.

Dư minh duỗi tay đi cản, “Các ngươi vẫn là chạy nhanh rời đi, tăng ca người được chọn trung chính là chúng ta hai cái, các ngươi đãi ở chỗ này thời gian lâu rồi, nói không chừng cũng không rời đi.”

Lời này làm những người khác động tác một đốn.

Dư minh nói không phải không có lý, văn tỷ cũng không có quy định tăng ca thời gian rốt cuộc là đến vài giờ, cũng chưa nói từ cái gì thời điểm bắt đầu.

Thậm chí có khả năng hiện tại cũng đã bắt đầu.

Tịch Nhạc đứng lên, phát hiện ân bạch hạc như cũ ngồi ở chỗ kia, đang cúi đầu xem tờ giấy, tựa hồ ở suy tư bộ dáng, lông mi trường mà cuốn.

“Ngươi phát hiện cái gì?” Hắn hỏi.

Ân bạch hạc ngẩng đầu, đèn dây tóc quang từ trên xuống dưới chiếu xạ, đem hắn mặt phân cách thành minh ám hai khối, có vẻ mũi cao thẳng.

Hắn chậm rãi niệm bị viết năm người danh: “Tịch Nhạc, lỗ Đông Hải, tiểu trương, đoạn lỗi lạc, Từ Tiểu Viên……”

“Tờ giấy thượng nội dung tuy rằng có tồn tại cố ý dẫn người nghi kỵ hiềm nghi, nhưng cũng trong lúc vô ý cho chúng ta lộ ra một cái tin tức.”

Tịch Nhạc hỏi: “Cái gì?”

Đừng nói hắn muốn biết, chính là dừng lại phiên đồ vật lỗ Đông Hải cùng Từ Tiểu Viên bọn họ đều muốn biết đáp án.

Ân bạch hạc nói: “Quỷ đích xác ở văn phòng công nhân bên trong.”


	40. Chapter 40

Đi làm 10( quỷ có thể biến hóa....)

Tác giả: [Khương Chi Ngư](https://wikidich.com/tac-gia/%E5%A7%9C%E4%B9%8B%E9%AD%9A)

“Cái gì?!”

Những lời này có thể hay không tin bọn họ không biết, nhưng là cho nhau quan sát chính mình người chung quanh thành phản ứng đầu tiên.

Tỷ như bạch tranh, hắn ánh mắt đầu tiên xem chính là hai cái tân nhân.

Nhưng kỳ thật nàng biết, nếu ân bạch hạc nói chính là đối, kia có lẽ quỷ ở bọn họ này đó lão nhân bên trong cũng là có khả năng.

Bình tĩnh mà xem xét, nếu nàng là quỷ, khẳng định tuyển một cái vạn vô nhất thất thân phận.

Ân bạch hạc nói: “Nếu quỷ không ở công nhân mà, nó không cần thiết viết như vậy tờ giấy, chỉ cần chờ đụng vào cấm kỵ giết người liền có thể.”

Từ Tiểu Viên tỏ vẻ không hiểu: “Chính là nếu quỷ ở công nhân mà, không viết tờ giấy, cũng có thể ngồi chờ giết người a?”

Nàng mau bị chính mình vòng hôn mê.

Quỷ không ở công nhân mà, liền cùng trước kia trải qua quá chung cư, thôn hoang vắng giống nhau, chờ giết người liền có thể.

Quỷ ở công nhân mà, liền có bị bọn họ phát hiện khả năng, viết tờ giấy, ngược lại trước tiên nhắc nhở bọn họ.

Tịch Nhạc nói: “Người chết càng nhiều, nó bị phát hiện khả năng tính lại càng lớn.”

“Này liền lại về tới mở đầu.” Dư minh vuốt cằm: “Viết bất đồng người danh, cho các ngươi liền tính phát hiện nó ở công nhân mà, ngươi cũng một chốc một lát vô pháp phán đoán.”

“Bị ngươi như thế vừa nói, quỷ mục đích giống như đạt tới.” Lỗ Đông Hải đều sợ ngây người, “Này không phải nghi kỵ đi lên.”

Không ít người đều tán đồng hắn nói.

“Là lão công nhân sao?” Từ Tiểu Viên hỏi.

“Bao gồm bọn họ.” Ân bạch hạc nói.

“Ba cái lão công nhân lúc này đều ở trong ký túc xá, bọn họ cùng chúng ta không ở cùng nhau, nửa đêm ra tới giết người cũng là rất có thể.”

Mạnh từ nghi hoặc: “Nhưng là lúc trước là chính chúng ta tuyển bất hòa bọn họ trụ cùng nhau, nếu chúng ta tuyển trụ cùng nhau, kia không phải thực dễ dàng phát hiện sao?”

“Sẽ không.” Tịch Nhạc bình tĩnh nói: “Người bình thường đều sẽ cự tuyệt.”

Lúc ấy bọn họ kiến thức tới rồi văn tỷ khủng bố biến hóa, người bình thường đều sẽ không hành xử khác người, tuyển cùng lão công nhân ở cùng một chỗ.

Bởi vì theo bản năng tư duy hạ, lão công nhân rất có thể cùng văn tỷ giống nhau.

Có lẽ quỷ liền lợi dụng cái này tâm lý.

Tịch Nhạc nhìn quét mọi người: “Đương nhiên, quỷ cũng có thể ở ngươi ta bên trong.”

Tuy rằng trước kia xem quỷ chuyện xưa từng có như vậy tình tiết, nhưng hắn chưa từng nghĩ tới cư nhiên sẽ phát sinh ở trên người mình.

Thật sự là trước hai lần trải qua làm hắn liên hệ không thượng lúc này đây.

“Ta không phải quỷ.” Từ Tiểu Viên xua tay, “Ta loại này chỉ số thông minh đương quỷ, chỉ sợ còn không có giết người đã bị phát hiện……”

Bạch tranh nhìn nàng một cái, chưa nói tin hay không.

Nàng hiện tại trừ bỏ chính mình mặt khác ai đều không tin.

Ngay cả cái thứ nhất nói ra chuyện này ân bạch hạc cũng không thể tin, bởi vì hắn nói vừa lúc khởi tới rồi nghi kỵ ly gián tác dụng, thực phù hợp quỷ mục đích.

Nói đến hiện tại, kỳ thật vẫn là về tới lúc ban đầu.

Tờ giấy thượng viết nội dung có lẽ là thật sự, còn có người ở trong lòng tưởng, vì cái gì không ngừng năm người, lại chỉ viết năm cái tên.

Chẳng lẽ quỷ thật sự ở mà?

Vẫn là quỷ tại đây năm người ở ngoài?

Viết tên tờ giấy hiện tại thành phỏng tay đồ vật, không có người lại đi chạm vào, vẫn luôn bị đặt ở trên bàn.

Thời gian không còn sớm, dư minh thúc giục mọi người rời đi: “Các ngươi trở về đi, ta sẽ cẩn thận, có lẽ ta chính mình một người sống sót đâu.”

Tịch Nhạc ánh mắt phức tạp mà nhìn hắn.

Dư rõ ràng mà thượng nói lạc quan, nhưng ở đây mọi người đều biết, này không sai biệt lắm chính là cuối cùng một mà.

Cuối cùng Tịch Nhạc thở dài: “Đi thôi.”

Lỗ Đông Hải chậm chạp bất động, hắn cùng dư minh từ cái thứ nhất gương trong thế giới rời đi, lần đó chỉ có bọn họ cùng ân bạch hạc ba người còn sống.

Hắn cùng dư minh quan hệ so tất cả mọi người muốn thâm.

Dư minh nhìn lỗ Đông Hải, cười nói: “Đông Hải ca, không có việc gì, ta phỏng chừng ta thi thể cũng sẽ thực mau không thấy, như vậy”

Hắn nhớ tới cái gì, “Cái kia phòng trong ngăn tủ phóng ta xuyên tới quần áo, mang về tốt xấu còn có thể có cái mộ chôn quần áo và di vật.”

Lỗ Đông Hải hít sâu mấy khẩu.

Tịch Nhạc cùng ân bạch hạc bọn họ chờ ở cửa, trên hành lang trừ bỏ nơi này, mặt khác một mảnh đen nhánh, trong văn phòng lượng đến kinh người.

Lỗ Đông Hải thanh âm nặng nề: “Ngươi có thể rời đi văn phòng liền sớm một chút rời đi.”

“Đi thôi.” Dư nói rõ.

Hắn nhìn mọi người bóng dáng biến mất trong bóng đêm, tâm tình nói không nên lời cảm giác, quay đầu lại nhìn đến một đầu phấn mao ở trên chỗ ngồi đợi.

Phỏng chừng là trông cậy vào không thượng cái này đoạn lỗi lạc.

Dư minh đánh giá khởi toàn bộ văn phòng tới, cuối cùng ánh mắt ngừng ở văn tỷ văn phòng thượng, nói thật, hắn tưởng vào xem.

Hắn đi qua đi thử thử, môn là khóa, đâm cũng đâm không khai.

Nếu hắn có ân bạch hạc sức lực, chỉ sợ cũng có thể phá khai rồi, thật là tiếc nuối.

Dư minh hiện tại một là muốn tìm được sinh lộ, mà là muốn biết, chính mình vì cái gì sẽ bị lưu lại tăng ca.

Hắn cướp đoạt thật lâu ký ức, cũng không có phát hiện chính mình hôm nay làm sai chỗ nào cái gì, đối văn phòng có làm hại sự tình.

Ngay cả đi làm thời gian chính mình cũng thực chuyên chú a.

Dư minh dám cam đoan, toàn bộ văn phòng không ai so với hắn đi làm còn chuyên tâm.

“Ngươi ở làm cái gì?” Đoạn lỗi lạc đi tới.

“Tìm sinh lộ.” Dư minh ném xuống hai chữ: “Ngươi lại tiếp tục ở nơi đó ngồi, đến chết cũng không rời đi nơi này.”

Vì cái gì văn tỷ lưu lại tăng ca người vừa lúc là chết người đâu.

Dư minh tưởng không rõ này giữa hai bên liên hệ, như thế xem, văn tỷ là biết đụng vào cấm kỵ người, như vậy nàng sẽ là giết người quỷ sao?

Hắn đi đến công vị cuối, nhìn cái bàn.

Những cái đó viết tên tờ giấy bị đặt ở Tịch Nhạc trên bàn, dư minh một phen nhét vào chính mình hai cái trong túi.

Phía trước lệ lệ bọn họ công vị bị lỗ Đông Hải lật qua, đồ vật thực loạn.

Dư minh là thượng quá ban người, liếc mắt một cái liền nhìn ra đều là thực bình thường văn kiện, nhìn qua cũng không có cái gì đáng giá chú ý.

Đoạn lỗi lạc hỏi: “Ngươi không trực tiếp đi ra ngoài sao?”

Dư nói rõ: “Nếu có thể đi ra ngoài, những người khác sẽ không phải chết.”

Ký túc xá khu tắt đèn thời gian là 9 giờ, phía trước vương tư đồng gõ cửa cùng đoạn lỗi lạc nói hơi béo nam gõ cửa đều là ở 9 giờ về sau.

Có thể đến ra kết luận, 9 giờ về sau mới có thể rời đi nơi này.

Dư minh cái thứ nhất cẩn thận lật xem tiểu trương văn kiện, bởi vì hắn là duy nhất bị viết ở tờ giấy thượng lão công nhân.

Này vừa thấy thật đúng là phát hiện một ít tin tức.

Tiểu trương mà thượng là cái thực cũ kỹ công nhân, phía trước dư minh nhớ rõ hắn còn nhắc nhở quá Tịch Nhạc không cần ở công tác thời gian làm râu ria sự tình.

Nhưng tiểu trương văn kiện thượng viết rất nhiều bất mãn từ.

Nhìn ra được tới, hắn đối cái này công ty một ít quy định thập phần bất mãn.

Nói thật, dư minh cũng cảm thấy không được, trong văn phòng không chuẩn ăn cái gì còn có thể nói bình thường, thùng rác không chuẩn ném rác rưởi chỉ do có tật xấu.

“Dư minh ca, ngươi có thể hay không bồi ta đi WC?”

Đoạn lỗi lạc lại thò qua tới.

Dư minh cũng không quay đầu lại, “Không đi.”

Đoạn lỗi lạc nói: “Trở về ta giúp ngươi tìm đồ vật được chưa? Ta một người thật sự sợ hãi xảy ra chuyện, hai người so một người hảo đi?”

Dư minh lúc này mới quay đầu lại, nhìn chằm chằm hắn nhìn nửa ngày, “Hành đi.”

Một người đơn đả độc đấu xác thật rất khó.

Dư minh nghĩ, nếu này phấn mao tồn tại, sau mà có lẽ còn có thể vì chính mình tranh thủ thời gian, nói không chừng có thể tránh đi đêm nay nguy hiểm.

Hai người cùng nhau hướng toilet đi.

Văn phòng đèn như cũ sáng lên, sấn đến toilet ánh đèn không phải như vậy lượng.

Dư minh đi đến nhất ngoại mà một cái cách gian liền ngừng lại, khoảng cách cửa chỉ có một bước xa, cũng là hắn tưởng đường lui.

Tuy rằng này đường lui tựa hồ rất nguy hiểm.

Hắn ánh mắt đảo qua chỉ có ba cái cách gian, này cùng ngoại mà WC không có gì khác nhau, tấm ngăn cũng không có ngăn trở nhất phía dưới.

Một ít khủng bố chuyện xưa liền có cúi đầu nhìn đến quỷ.

Dư minh đứng ở tại chỗ, toilet thực an tĩnh, đoạn lỗi lạc tựa hồ đi vào lúc sau liền an tĩnh xuống dưới.

Hắn trực giác nơi nào có vấn đề.

Dư minh chậm rãi ngồi xổm xuống, nguyên bản tính toán ánh mắt đầu tiên xem đoạn lỗi lạc tiến cách gian, dư quang lại bị nhất mà cái này cách gian hấp dẫn tầm mắt.

Hắn ánh mắt thực hảo.

Cái kia cách gian tới gần bậc thang trên mặt đất có phấn mao, cùng cây lau nhà đan chéo ở bên nhau.

Đoạn lỗi lạc cách gian môn có mở ra dấu hiệu, dư minh trong nháy mắt mồ hôi lạnh ứa ra, lòng bàn tay đem phía trước bỏ vào tới tờ giấy nắm chặt đến ẩm ướt.

Nguyên lai là hắn……

Chính mình hẳn phải chết không thể nghi ngờ.

Văn phòng nơi này toilet cơ hồ lão nhân sẽ không tiến vào, dư minh tưởng chính là như thế nào nhắc nhở lỗ Đông Hải bọn họ.

Cách gian cửa mở.

Đoạn lỗi lạc nhìn dư minh đứng ở kia, cúi đầu đùa nghịch tờ giấy, hỏi: “Dư minh ca, ngươi như thế nào không xem ta?”

“Ngươi có cái gì đẹp, chạy nhanh cùng ta trở về tìm đồ vật.” Dư nói rõ tùy tay đem tam tờ giấy ném xuống đất.

Sau đó mặt khác một bàn tay cắm vào trong túi, dùng sức nắm chặt, hy vọng ngày mai bọn họ có thể phát hiện chính mình lưu lại manh mối.

Phấn mao thi thể ở trong WC, kia tiến vào gương phấn mao là chân thật người sao, quỷ từ lúc bắt đầu đến bây giờ vẫn luôn là phấn mao sao? Chân chính phấn mao như thế nào chết?

Vì cái gì muốn cho chính mình tới trong WC? Ở trong văn phòng không thể giết hắn sao?

Vẫn là giống trước chung cư lâu giống nhau, quỷ cũng có hạn chế?

Càng là khẩn cấp thời điểm, dư minh ngược lại ý nghĩ xoay chuyển bay nhanh, hắn có thể xác định phía trước phấn mao không phải quỷ.

Trừ phi phấn mao ngay từ đầu so tất cả mọi người sớm tiến vào, còn xông vào trong văn phòng đụng vào cấm kỵ, sau đó bị giết rớt ném trong WC.

Thời gian này kém thật chặt, làm không được.

Mặt khác mất tích thi thể cũng ở trong WC sao? Nếu không phải chân chính đoạn lỗi lạc, kia tìm gương tựa hồ cũng tìm không thấy trên người hắn.

Dư minh bỗng nhiên nghĩ tới tối hôm qua tiếng đập cửa!

Lại là vương tư đồng, lại là hơi béo nam

Quỷ có thể biến hóa!

Biến thành đoạn lỗi lạc, liền đem đoạn lỗi lạc thi thể giấu đi.

Gương là cùng quỷ có quan hệ, lần đầu tiên quỷ mặt là ai, ai là cái thứ nhất bị bắt mất tích người?

Là vương tư đồng sao? Vẫn là có khác một thân?

“Đoạn lỗi lạc, ngươi vì cái gì kêu ta tới WC?” Dư minh hỏi, cắn răng nói: “Ngươi là cái gì thời điểm chết?”

Hắn ngẩng đầu, tuy là có chuẩn bị tâm lý vẫn là đồng tử co rụt lại.

“Bị ngươi thấy được sao?” Là đoạn lỗi lạc mặt, lại không phải hắn mặt, thanh âm dần dần trở nên râm mát, âm ròng ròng.

……

Nhà ăn đồ ăn đã có chút lạnh.

Nhưng đối với các có tâm sự mọi người tới nói, loại này thời điểm cũng sẽ không đi quá nghiêm khắc này phương mà phục vụ, dù sao không có ăn uống là thật sự.

Nhà ăn đã sớm bị bọn họ tìm hiểu quá.

Nơi này từ đầu tới đuôi đều có thể thấy rõ, không có thi thể, vương tư đồng cùng lệ lệ đều biến mất, sống không thấy người chết không thấy thi.

Sắp ăn xong khi, Từ Tiểu Viên nhỏ giọng hỏi: “Vương tư đồng thi thể…… Có thể hay không ở văn tỷ văn phòng?”

Văn tỷ văn phòng đến nay không có người đi vào, ngay cả xem cũng nhìn không thấy.

Mỗi lần văn tỷ ra tới sau liền sẽ giữ cửa khóa lại.

Lỗ Đông Hải nhìn về phía ân bạch hạc, “Nếu đem văn tỷ môn phá, chúng ta nói không chừng là có thể biết đáp án.”

Bạch tranh nói: “Cũng có khả năng là lão công nhân nhóm phòng.”

Cơm nước xong sau, vài người cùng nhau trở về.

Tịch Nhạc bọn họ dừng ở sau mà, lỗ Đông Hải lúc này tưởng chính là dư minh, hắn hiện tại hẳn là thực khẩn trương đi.

Không có người đang đợi chết thời điểm không khẩn trương.

Tịch Nhạc đánh gãy hắn ý nghĩ: “Lỗ đại ca, ngươi cảm thấy ai là quỷ.”

Tịch Nhạc hỏi: “Vạn nhất là ân bạch hạc đâu?”

Lỗ Đông Hải nhìn hắn một cái: “Nếu ân tiên sinh là quỷ, khả năng chúng ta đã sớm bị hắn giết xong rồi, còn dùng đến chờ.”

Bị hai người thảo luận ân bạch hạc thật là bình tĩnh.

Tịch Nhạc nói: “Ngươi nói có đạo lý.”

Kỳ thật hắn cảm thấy chính mình ký túc xá người đều không phải quỷ, bởi vì từ đầu tới đuôi giống như liền không có không giống nhau địa phương.

Buổi tối cũng không có đi ra ngoài giết người.

Nếu quỷ ở công nhân trung gian, kia buổi tối ra cửa giết người là khẳng định sẽ làm.

Tịch Nhạc không cấm nghĩ đến cái kia phấn mao, hắn tựa hồ có một ngày buổi tối ra cửa, nhưng là sau lại lại bình an không có việc gì.

Hắn sẽ là quỷ sao?

Nếu là quỷ, hôm nay vì cái gì lưu lại tăng ca, cứ theo lẽ thường cùng bình thường giống nhau nửa đêm đi ra ngoài giết người không phải có thể sao?

Bọn họ trở lại ký túc xá khi vừa mới 8 giờ.

Đêm nay trong phòng ba người không hề buồn ngủ, lỗ Đông Hải ngồi ở trên giường đầu phóng không, nghĩ đến ngày mai sẽ nhìn đến dư minh thi thể liền khó chịu.

Nói sinh tử có mệnh, tới rồi có chút thời điểm là chính mình cũng không tin.

Tịch Nhạc cũng không biết như thế nào an ủi hắn, hắn còn không có an ủi hơn người.

Đúng lúc này, tiếng đập cửa bỗng nhiên vang lên.

Tịch Nhạc chuẩn bị rửa mặt động tác một đốn, đi đến phía sau cửa, hỏi: “Ai?”

Lúc này mới 8 giờ đi, ký túc xá đều còn không có tắt đèn, không biết là Từ Tiểu Viên các nàng ký túc xá vẫn là tề ngộ bọn họ ký túc xá.

Ngoài cửa trả lời ngoài dự đoán: “Là ta.”

Bọn họ đều có thể nghe ra tới, là dư minh thanh âm.


	41. Chapter 41

Đi làm 11( ( 1 càng ) duỗi tay....)

Tác giả: [Khương Chi Ngư](https://wikidich.com/tac-gia/%E5%A7%9C%E4%B9%8B%E9%AD%9A)

Dư minh?

Lỗ Đông Hải ở nghe được này hai chữ khi liền từ trên giường đứng lên, bước đi hướng cửa, tay đã đụng phải then cửa tay.

Tịch Nhạc thấp giọng nói: “Lỗ đại ca!”

Ân bạch hạc chặn lỗ Đông Hải động tác, lạnh lùng nói: “Ngươi nếu là khai, ngươi liền cùng hắn cùng nhau đãi ở ngoài cửa.”

“……”

Tịch Nhạc đều bị hắn trắng ra nói nói sửng sốt.

Bất quá cẩn thận ngẫm lại, ân bạch hạc giống như vẫn luôn là như thế này, phía trước thôn hoang vắng, đem chu duệ dỗi đến nói không ra lời.

Lỗ Đông Hải phản ứng lại đây, có điểm bị dỗi xấu hổ, tay tuy rằng không có thu hồi tới, rồi lại không có bước tiếp theo động tác, “…… Không khai.”

Hắn chỉ là theo bản năng động tác.

Cửa này ngoài cửa có phải hay không dư minh bọn họ không biết.

Lỗ Đông Hải thanh âm đều có điểm run rẩy, Tịch Nhạc rũ xuống mí mắt, giương giọng: “Dư minh, ngươi như thế nào đã trở lại?”

Vương tư đồng cùng hơi béo nam lúc trước cũng gõ quá môn, nhưng một cái mất tích, một cái tử vong, đêm nay dư minh sẽ như thế nào?

Chính yếu chính là, hiện tại là 8 giờ.

Phía trước gõ cửa phát sinh ở 9 giờ về sau, ký túc xá đã tắt đèn, dư minh gõ cửa thời gian lại không giống nhau.

“Dư minh, môn ta sẽ không khai.” Lỗ Đông Hải bình tĩnh nói, “Ngươi hẳn là biết.”

“Ta biết đến.” Ngoài cửa dư minh thanh âm có điểm mơ hồ, phảng phất thực thất vọng, càng làm cho lỗ Đông Hải cảm thấy tự trách.

Nhưng hắn rõ ràng, trong ký túc xá trụ không phải chính mình một người. Mở cửa là một kiện rất nguy hiểm sự, cho dù đến bây giờ mới thôi ký túc xá khu tựa hồ bình an không có việc gì.

Tịch Nhạc cảm thấy việc này không quá thích hợp.

Dư minh bị lưu lại tăng ca, thuyết minh hắn là đụng vào cấm kỵ, kia hắn vì cái gì có thể bình yên vô sự mà trước tiên trở về?

Quỷ sẽ như thế thiện lương sao?

Liên tưởng đến hôm nay phát sinh sự, còn có quỷ khả năng ở bọn họ bên trong kết luận, Tịch Nhạc ẩn ẩn cảm thấy ngoài cửa chính là quỷ.

Không mở cửa hẳn là không thành vấn đề.

Ân bạch hạc đột nhiên hỏi: “Ngươi tính toán làm sao bây giờ?”

Ngoài cửa an tĩnh một lát, dư minh thanh âm lần thứ hai xuất hiện: “Xem tình huống đi, các ngươi không cần phải xen vào ta.”

Theo sau, tiếng bước chân vang lên.

Tịch Nhạc xoay đầu, cùng ân bạch hạc mắt đối thượng, hai người trong mắt đều là bình tĩnh cùng ngưng trọng.

“Hắn đi rồi.”

Ân bạch hạc ừ một tiếng, lại nói: “Không đi xa.”

Khẳng định sẽ không đi xa, ly văn phòng càng gần liền đại biểu cho nguy hiểm, dư minh nếu đã trở lại, liền không khả năng lại trở về.

Dư minh rời đi, nhưng trong ký túc xá không khí so với phía trước càng khẩn trương.

Nguyên bản các nàng đều làm tốt ngày hôm sau nhìn đến dư minh thi thể chuẩn bị, lại không dự đoán được dư minh sẽ trở về gõ cửa này biến cố.

Lỗ Đông Hải đứng ở tại chỗ không nhúc nhích, mà là hỏi: “Hắn là người sao?”

Hắn không nghĩ đem dư minh cùng quỷ đặt ở cùng nhau.

“Khả năng tính rất lớn.” Tịch Nhạc không có khẳng định trả lời, “Tăng ca người sẽ bị quỷ buông tha, cho phép trở về sao?”

Lỗ Đông Hải môi mấp máy.

Là nói thật, nhưng cũng đả thương người.

Lúc này mới tách ra hơn một giờ, dư minh khả năng cũng đã đã chết, cho dù rời đi văn phòng thời điểm có chuẩn bị tâm lý, này nhất thời cũng khó có thể tiếp thu.

“Ai, ta biết đến.” Lỗ Đông Hải nói.

Đêm nay ba người khả năng chỉ có ân bạch hạc ngủ đến an ổn.

Tịch Nhạc ở tự hỏi mấy ngày nay phát sinh sự, dư minh bạch thiên làm cái gì sự đụng vào cấm kỵ, khả năng cũng chỉ có chờ đến ngày mai nhìn đến hắn thi thể mới có thể biết.

Dư minh sẽ sống sót sao?

Đương nhiên là có khả năng, Tịch Nhạc cũng không muốn quên đi loại này khả năng.

Nhưng loại này khả năng quá nhỏ, trừ phi hắn đã tìm được rồi tránh đi quỷ đuổi giết phương pháp, kia đối bọn họ những người khác mà nói đều là chuyện tốt.

Dư minh vừa rồi tiếng đập cửa mặt khác hai cái ký túc xá đều nghe thấy được.

Từ Tiểu Viên cùng bạch tranh trải qua quá một lần vương tư đồng sự, đối với loại tình huống này phản ứng đầu tiên chính là không thể mở cửa.

“Ngươi cảm thấy, ngoài cửa chính là dư minh ca sao?” Từ Tiểu Viên không nhịn xuống, nhỏ giọng hỏi.

Ở thôn hoang vắng lúc sau, nàng cùng dư minh nhận thức cũng có một đoạn thời gian, tưởng tượng đến hắn xảy ra chuyện trong lòng cũng không dễ chịu.

Nhưng thế sự vô thường, lỗ đại ca sẽ so nàng càng khó chịu.

“Liền tính là, hắn cũng không phải.” Bạch tranh bình tĩnh nói.

Kỳ thật nàng trong lòng cũng không bình tĩnh, hôm nay lưu lại tăng ca chính là dư minh, ngày mai có thể hay không đến phiên chính mình.

Nếu hắn gặp chuyện không may, kia các nàng có thể sống cơ suất càng tiểu.

Từ Tiểu Viên thực lo âu: “Nếu là dư minh ca, kia không mở cửa khả năng liền…… Nếu không phải, quỷ đều có thể ngụy trang sao?”

Bạch tranh nguyên bản nghe không để trong lòng, nơi này tâm tư vừa động.

“Có lẽ tối hôm qua gõ cửa cũng không phải người.”

Mà tề ngộ bên kia, tề ngộ bất động, Mạnh từ cũng không nhúc nhích.

Không bao lâu, lần thứ hai gõ cửa thực mau vang lên.

Lần này đều không phải chính mình phòng môn, có thính tai người nghe được mở cửa thanh.

Từ Tiểu Viên đều sợ ngây người, lúc này còn có người dám mở cửa!

Không phải là lỗ đại ca nhất thời không nhịn xuống đi?

Đáng tiếc bọn họ không có di động, nếu không là có thể hỏi một chút chuyện như thế nào.

Nguyên bản 9 giờ mới an tĩnh lại ký túc xá, hôm nay thế nhưng ở 8 giờ liền toàn bộ yên tĩnh xuống dưới, nghỉ ngơi thời gian đều trước thời gian một giờ.

Ban đêm thời gian qua thật sự nhanh.

Tịch Nhạc tỉnh lại khi đã là buổi sáng 7 giờ rưỡi, ân bạch hạc đã sớm đã rời giường, lỗ Đông Hải đang ở toilet đánh răng.

Ngoài cửa là Từ Tiểu Viên tiếng đập cửa cùng nói chuyện thanh: “Lỗ đại ca! Tịch Nhạc! Các ngươi đi lên sao?”

Tịch Nhạc trở về một câu: “Nổi lên.”

Ân bạch hạc thuận tay mở cửa ra.

Từ Tiểu Viên thiếu chút nữa không ổn định thân hình, đỡ lấy khung cửa, đứng ở ngoài cửa, “Tịch Nhạc, các ngươi tối hôm qua không có việc gì đi?”

“Không có việc gì.”

Tịch Nhạc chậm rì rì mà xuống giường, hắn quần áo nút thắt cũng chưa khấu toàn, lộ ra cổ áo một khối, phần cổ cập xương quai xanh thật xinh đẹp.

“Lỗ đại ca đâu?”

“Rửa mặt.”

Rửa mặt qua đi, ký túc xá khu vài người cùng nhau đi trước nhà ăn.

Nghĩ đến xuống dưới không lâu khả năng sẽ nhìn đến hình ảnh, kỳ thật bọn họ cũng không có muốn ăn, nhưng vì mặt sau có sức lực, vẫn là muốn ăn.

Chỉ là ý tưởng này ở tiến vào nhà ăn hậu phát sinh thay đổi.

Bởi vì tất cả mọi người nhìn đến dư minh ngồi ở nhà ăn.

Nhà ăn có vài trương cái bàn, lão công nhân nhóm ngồi ở một bàn, mà dư minh liền ngồi ở bọn họ ngày thường thường ngồi cái kia cái bàn.

“…… Dư, dư minh ca.” Từ Tiểu Viên trừng lớn mắt.

“Các ngươi tới?” Nghe được động tĩnh, dư minh quay đầu lại.

Hết thảy thoạt nhìn đều như vậy bình thường, phảng phất cái gì cũng chưa phát sinh quá.

Lỗ Đông Hải cơ hồ nói không ra lời.

“Đại gia trước ngồi xuống.” Tịch Nhạc bất động thanh sắc mở miệng, “Dư minh ca hẳn là tối hôm qua tránh được một kiếp, thật tốt quá.”

Hắn nói chuyện ngữ khí cùng bình thường không giống nhau, đại gia cũng đều nghe ra tới.

Ở đây người đều không phải ngốc tử, biết lúc này hẳn là làm gì phản ứng.

Nếu là người, kia giai đại vui mừng. Nếu là quỷ, kia giáp mặt chọc thủng hắn là quỷ, nói không chừng quỷ sẽ thẹn quá thành giận.

Từ Tiểu Viên nuốt nuốt nước miếng, ngồi ở xa nhất một cái chỗ ngồi, mà lỗ Đông Hải lại trực tiếp ngồi ở dư minh bên người.

Chờ ngồi xuống sau, nhìn qua liền càng cùng trước kia không có gì khác nhau.

“Dư minh ca, ngươi tối hôm qua ở đâu ngủ?” Tịch Nhạc một bên uống cháo, một bên hỏi.

“Ở lão công nhân trong phòng.” Dư minh không giấu giếm, “Rốt cuộc các ngươi phòng ta cũng không có khả năng đi vào.”

“Phải không?” Ân bạch hạc nói.

Dư minh cười nói: “Tiểu trương bọn họ phòng không hai trương giường, còn hảo ngày đó các ngươi không có tuyển lão công nhân phòng, bằng không ta liền không địa phương đi.”

Lỗ Đông Hải thập phần trầm mặc.

Chờ hắn nói xong, mới thình lình mở miệng: “Ngươi như thế nào từ văn phòng ra tới?”

Bên cạnh bàn tất cả mọi người dựng lên lỗ tai.

Dư minh nhìn mắt những người khác, “Tăng ca tăng ca, danh như ý nghĩa, chỉ cần làm ra tới tăng ca dấu hiệu là được.”

“Bọn họ cũng không có quy định tăng ca thời gian có bao nhiêu trường, tăng ca một phút cũng là tăng ca, ta hoài nghi phía trước người không nghĩ tới cái này.”

Hắn lại bổ sung: “Chính là bởi vì ta cái này trải qua, ta mới xác định, quỷ chỉ có thể ở văn phòng giết người.”

Tịch Nhạc nga thanh, âm cuối giơ lên.

Hắn khẽ cười một tiếng: “Dư minh ca, ít nhiều ngươi, đêm nay chúng ta hẳn là có thể cùng ngươi giống nhau tránh đi nguy hiểm.”

Dư nói rõ: “Vẫn là muốn cẩn thận.”

Từ Tiểu Viên cùng bạch tranh hai cái mặt đối mặt ngồi, một câu không có nói.

Tuy rằng dư nói rõ đến giống như không có vấn đề, nhưng các nàng trong lòng cũng không tin tưởng, thật sự là một người lạc đơn sống sót, không có chứng cứ làm các nàng tin tưởng.

Sau một lúc lâu, lỗ Đông Hải nói: “An toàn là được.”

Tuy rằng dư minh đã trở lại, nhưng trong đội ngũ không khí càng quỷ dị.

Ăn xong bữa sáng, mọi người đi trước văn phòng.

Tịch Nhạc hiếm thấy mà đi ở phía trước, cùng tiểu trương song song, “Tối hôm qua dư minh là ở tại các ngươi phòng sao?”

Tiểu trương mặt vô biểu tình, “Đúng vậy.”

Tịch Nhạc gật đầu, không lại tiếp tục hỏi.

Hắn quay đầu lại, nhìn đến dư minh đi ở lỗ Đông Hải bên cạnh, biểu tình cùng trước kia giống nhau như đúc, ngay cả đi đường phương thức đều giống nhau.

Dư minh thật là quỷ sao? Là bám vào người ở trên người hắn sao?

Nếu là quỷ, kia nó phía trước không phải dư minh khi, là ở nơi nào?

Chỉ cần tìm được ngọn nguồn, liền nhất định có thể tìm được gương, đây là công nhận sự thật.

Văn phòng đại môn mở ra.

Cửa không có đồ vật, bởi vì đoạn lỗi lạc thi thể ở hắn trên chỗ ngồi, tử trạng khủng bố, hắn toàn bộ thân thể giống bị áp súc giống nhau, súc ở quần áo lao động.

Lỗ Đông Hải duỗi ra tay, đoạn lỗi lạc thi thể liền từ ghế trên rớt đi xuống.

So với trước mấy cái chết đi người, hắn nhìn qua bị chết nhất thảm.

Lão công nhân nhóm làm lơ thi thể, rõ ràng 8 giờ còn chưa tới, cũng đã ngồi ở chính mình công vị nâng lên trước bắt đầu công tác.

Trong không khí tràn ngập khởi khủng hoảng hương vị.

Từ Tiểu Viên hỏi: “Hắn…… Chạm vào cái gì?”

Bạch tranh suy đoán: “Ta nhớ tới, hắn phía trước có một lần không có mặc quần áo lao động, có thể là bởi vì cái này đi.”

Tịch Nhạc dư quang lại nhìn về phía dư minh, vừa rồi ở phát hiện đoạn lỗi lạc thi thể kia một khắc, dư minh nhíu mày, theo sau là thất vọng, cảm khái.

Dư minh thở dài: “Không nghĩ tới chỉ có ta một cái còn sống.”

Lời này không ai tiếp.

Nếu đoạn lỗi lạc còn sống, dư minh mức độ đáng tin sẽ đề cao rất nhiều.

Nhưng hắn dựa theo đụng vào cấm kỵ phương thức đã chết, cùng vãn tăng ca dư minh còn sống, là cá nhân đều cảm thấy không thích hợp.

Mạnh từ nhìn chằm chằm thi thể xem.

Lúc này cơ hồ người đều vây quanh ở đoạn lỗi lạc công vị bên, Tịch Nhạc sau này lui, chuẩn bị đi địa phương khác nhìn xem.

Công vị chi gian lối đi nhỏ hẹp hòi, hắn thối lui đến lui không thể lui, bị ân bạch hạc ngăn trở.

Nam nhân tay vừa lúc gác ở hắn eo oa thượng, thoáng dùng một chút lực, liền đem hắn mang ly chen chúc vòng.

“Cảm ơn.” Tịch Nhạc triều hắn cười cười.

Ân bạch hạc nói: “Không cần, ngươi muốn đi đâu nhi?”

Tịch Nhạc chỉ chỉ bên ngoài, hắn đi ra ngoài vài bước, chuẩn bị tới gần văn tỷ văn phòng nhìn xem, nhưng mới vừa đứng ở một khác điều lối đi nhỏ thượng, liền dừng lại.

WC tới gần cửa văn phòng khẩu trên mặt đất rớt tam tờ giấy.

Tịch Nhạc đi qua đi, đem trên mặt đất rơi rụng tờ giấy nhặt lên tới.

Hắn đang chuẩn bị nhìn xem này tam trương viết chính là cái gì, bên cạnh dư minh đã đã đi tới, “Ta đêm qua tùy tay ném, đi thời điểm quá cấp, không có nhặt lên tới.”

Tịch Nhạc ừ một tiếng: “Phóng ta nơi này đi, thùng rác không thể phóng.”

Dư minh gật đầu.

Tịch Nhạc sủy tờ giấy trở về đi, đưa lưng về phía dư minh, sấn này không chú ý nhìn tờ giấy thượng ba cái tên.

Hắn dường như không có việc gì trở về công vị bên kia, cùng ân bạch hạc song song đứng, nhỏ giọng nói: “Duỗi tay.”

Ân bạch hạc nhìn hắn vài giây, theo lời vươn tay.

Tịch Nhạc đem tờ giấy bỏ vào trong tay hắn, lại nhanh chóng mà đem hắn tay khép lại.

Ân bạch hạc đuôi lông mày vừa động.

Tịch Nhạc đã quay đầu nhìn về phía dư minh, dư minh vừa rồi về tới đoạn lỗi lạc công vị, cùng lỗ Đông Hải bọn họ đang nói chuyện.


	42. Chapter 42

Bọn họ như cũ ở thảo luận đoạn lỗi lạc sự.

Tịch Nhạc thanh âm không cao: “Ta vừa rồi chỉ là nghĩ trên mặt đất sẽ nguy hiểm, nhưng không nghĩ tới hắn sẽ cùng ta đến bên kia.”

Đúng là bởi vì dư minh cách làm, mới làm hắn cảm thấy tờ giấy có vấn đề.

“Tối hôm qua trước khi đi, tờ giấy đặt lên bàn.” Ân bạch hạc theo hắn nói, “Hôm nay buổi sáng xuất hiện ở bên kia, là bị ném ở đàng kia.”

“Hắn nói là hắn tùy tay ném.” Tịch Nhạc giữa mày bao trùm nghi hoặc, “Ta nhìn, tờ giấy có bốn trương, mặt trên tên là tiểu viên, lỗ đại ca, tiểu trương, cùng ta.”

Hắn nhắc tới trước mặt dư minh khi dùng chính là “Hắn”.

Tịch Nhạc cường điệu: “Thiếu một trương.”

Ân bạch hạc đem tờ giấy bỏ vào trong túi, “Đoạn lỗi lạc, chỉ có tên của hắn, tờ giấy hẳn là dư minh ném.”

Tịch Nhạc hỏi: “Ta hoài nghi là dư minh ca cố ý.”

Chỉ cần thiếu một trương tờ giấy, mặt trên tên vừa vặn là đoạn lỗi lạc, không thể không làm hắn nghĩ nhiều.

Ở Tịch Nhạc trong ấn tượng, dư minh cũng không phải một cái tùy tiện người, tương phản, hắn cùng lỗ Đông Hải bổ sung cho nhau, thực chú ý chi tiết.

Ân bạch hạc chậm rãi nói mấy chữ: “Dư minh tưởng nói cho chúng ta biết, đoạn lỗi lạc là quỷ.”

Mà đoạn lỗi lạc thi thể xuất hiện ở văn phòng, đã chết, kia hiện tại quỷ là ai?

Tịch Nhạc cùng hắn tưởng giống nhau.

Trên cơ bản có thể phán đoán hiện tại dư minh là quỷ, bởi vì không có người trực diện quỷ còn có thể sống sót.

Hắn đi tới bạch tranh bên người, “Bạch tranh, ta có chuyện muốn hỏi ngươi, có thể ra tới một chút sao?”

Bạch tranh gật đầu, cùng hắn cùng nhau đi đến vây quanh ngoại.

Tịch Nhạc tùy thời chú ý dư minh nơi đó, lại hỏi: “Đoạn lỗi lạc không có mặc quần áo lao động là nào một ngày, ngươi còn nhớ rõ sao?”

“Nhớ không lầm nói, là ngày hôm sau.” Bạch tranh nhớ rất rõ ràng, “Chính là hôm trước, có cái gì vấn đề sao?”

Tịch Nhạc nói: “Không có, chờ ta nghĩ tới nói cho ngươi.”

Bạch tranh biết hắn khẳng định trong lòng có suy đoán, nhưng là cố kỵ cho tới hôm nay dư minh cùng bọn họ cùng ở trong văn phòng, cũng không có truy vấn.

Nàng bị Tịch Nhạc vừa hỏi, ngược lại cũng phát hiện không thích hợp địa phương.

Đoạn lỗi lạc là hôm trước không có mặc quần áo lao động, vì cái gì sẽ tối hôm qua mới bị lưu lại tăng ca, chẳng lẽ không phải hẳn là cùng vương tư đồng bọn họ cùng vãn sao?

Là quỷ giết người mỗi ngày đều có hạn chế sao?

Vẫn là bởi vì xuyên chế phục đối với quỷ mà nói, so mang đồ ăn tiến văn phòng ăn cái này cấm kỵ muốn tiểu một chút?

Lỗ Đông Hải nhìn chằm chằm đoạn lỗi lạc thi thể hồi lâu, lại ánh mắt phức tạp mà nhìn về phía dư minh, mở miệng nói: “Mau đến thời gian, vẫn là hồi chỗ ngồi đi.”

Dư minh phụ họa nói: “Đúng vậy.”

Cùng đoạn lỗi lạc ngồi cùng nhau tề ngộ là nhất thấp thỏm, thi thể liền ở chính mình bên cạnh, vẫn là như vậy khủng bố cách chết, hắn hoàn toàn không thể tập trung tinh thần.

Hắn vẫn là cái học sinh, cho dù phía trước lần đó chung cư lâu thấy được vô số thi thể, nhưng kia chỉ là xem một cái.

Hiện tại thi thể đã có thể bãi ở chính mình bên người.

Tịch Nhạc hỏi xong bạch tranh, trong đầu ý tưởng bay loạn, hắn suy đoán cùng bạch tranh không sai biệt lắm.

“Đoạn lỗi lạc rõ ràng hôm trước liền không có xuyên quần áo lao động, vì cái gì hôm qua mới bị lựa chọn, hẳn là đêm qua mới đúng.”

Ân bạch hạc trầm tư hồi lâu, “Bởi vì hắn đã sớm đã chết.”

Tịch Nhạc hỏi: “Hắn là cái gì thời điểm biến thành quỷ?”

Ân bạch hạc rũ mắt, thanh âm thấp lại rất rõ ràng: “Mấy ngày, đoạn lỗi lạc khai hai lần môn đều bình an không có việc gì, thật sự may mắn.”

Tịch Nhạc bị hắn gợi lên đêm đó gõ cửa ký ức, đột nhiên đột nhiên nhanh trí.

“Vương tư đồng cùng hơi béo nam một trước một sau gõ cửa, hơi béo nam vào ký túc xá, đoạn lỗi lạc khả năng dẫn hỏa thượng thân, cho nên bị giết.”

“Y học sinh nghe được dòng nước thanh có lẽ chỉ là che dấu nào đó thanh âm, dẫn tới chúng ta đều không rõ ràng lắm đoạn lỗi lạc còn sống.”

Giết người án ngẫu nhiên sẽ có như vậy thao tác.

Chỉ là ở như vậy quỷ dị trong thế giới, không ai sẽ liên hệ lên, bởi vì đại đa số người đệ nhất ý tưởng đều là quỷ giết người còn dùng đến che lấp?

Có lẽ đoạn lỗi lạc chính là ở đêm đó tử vong, lúc sau “Đoạn lỗi lạc” đều là quỷ.

Kim đồng hồ chuyển đến 8 giờ.

Tất cả mọi người ngồi xuống chính mình vị trí thượng, cho dù hiện tại vô tâm làm bộ công tác, cũng còn muốn tiếp tục trang.

Tịch Nhạc hồi tưởng trước mắt mấy cái cấm kỵ cùng với chết đi người, tại đây trong đó có mất tích vương tư đồng cùng lệ lệ.

Thượng một lần chung cư lâu, mọi người thi thể đều mất tích.

Lúc này đây, một bộ phận mất tích, một bộ phận còn ở, mất tích lý do là cái gì, còn ở lý do lại là cái gì.

Tịch Nhạc từ trên bàn tìm giấy bút, hắn thích dùng nhớ bút ký phương thức, như vậy nhìn qua vừa xem hiểu ngay, nơi nào có vấn đề cũng có thể nhanh chóng phát hiện.

Tựa như tổng kết lộ tuyến đồ giống nhau, dựa theo trình tự hồi đẩy.

Dư minh là quỷ, kia thuyết minh nguyên bản dư minh đã chết.

Quỷ từ đoạn lỗi lạc biến thành dư minh, cho nên đoạn lỗi lạc thi thể xuất hiện ở trong văn phòng.

Nói như vậy, nguyên bản dư minh thi thể hẳn là không thấy, rốt cuộc muốn cho bọn họ không thể phát hiện chính mình là quỷ biến thành.

Vương tư đồng thi thể cũng không thấy.

Lấy này suy luận, buổi tối gõ cửa vương tư đồng hẳn là quỷ biến thành.

Đêm đó gõ cửa vương tư đồng là quỷ, nàng chân chính tử vong thời gian là đêm đó bị lưu lại tăng ca sau chết, vẫn là ở tăng ca trước cũng đã đã chết?

Còn có một cái lão công nhân lệ lệ.

Bởi vì mọi người đều không có thâm nhập tiếp xúc quá lão công nhân, ngay cả lệ lệ cuối cùng mất tích thời gian cũng khó có thể phán đoán.

Văn phòng có quỷ tờ giấy nội dung khẳng định là thật sự, nhưng cái này quỷ ở tân nhân trung vẫn là lão công nhân trung bọn họ cũng không biết.

Tịch Nhạc suy đoán là ở lão công nhân, ở bọn họ tiến vào này gian văn phòng lúc sau, quỷ liền bắt đầu chính mình hành động.

Nhưng là cũng không xác định.

Bởi vì trước mắt mới thôi, rất nhiều đồ vật đều là bọn họ bị động phát hiện, quỷ ở trong văn phòng thực dễ dàng nghe nhìn lẫn lộn.

Hắn bút ký thượng, người bình thường dùng tên tỏ vẻ, không biết tên dùng đặc điểm thay thế, tỷ như hơi béo nam.

Bởi vì lần này quỷ ở công nhân, lại có thể biến thành người, cho nên Tịch Nhạc quyết định dùng A’ phương thức, A tỏ vẻ trước mặt người tên gọi.

Cuối cùng có thể bị lựa chọn A’ có năm người tuyển.

Dư minh, đoạn lỗi lạc, hơi béo nam, vương tư đồng, lệ lệ.

Dư minh có thể là bị quỷ biến thành đoạn lỗi lạc giết, đoạn lỗi lạc có thể là bị biến thành quỷ hơi béo nam giết.

Hơi béo nam là quỷ giết, cùng một ngày vương tư đồng thi thể không thấy, hẳn là bị quỷ biến quá.

Biến thời gian gần là gõ cửa khi sao?

Tịch Nhạc suy đoán vương tư đồng có thể là bị lệ lệ giết, có thể là bị quỷ trực tiếp giết.

Nếu vương tư đồng là bị lệ lệ giết, kia lệ lệ có thể là quỷ, cho nên biến thành vương tư đồng sau, lệ lệ không thấy.

Vương tư đồng cùng lệ lệ cũng có thể là bị quỷ giết.

Mặc kệ như thế nào nói, kia xếp hạng đằng trước chính là vương tư đồng hoặc là lệ lệ, còn có một cái hư hư thực thực là quỷ văn tỷ.

Tìm được khởi điểm, là có thể tìm được gương.

-

Nghỉ trưa thời gian lặng yên tới.

Văn tỷ ra tới tuyên bố sau, văn phòng người đều gấp không chờ nổi mà đứng lên, nhưng là đại gia cũng không có rời đi văn phòng.

Đoạn lỗi lạc vị trí thượng thi thể đã không thấy.

Tề ngộ đánh xuống tay ngữ, bởi vì rất nhiều người cũng không hiểu, cuối cùng vẫn là khoa tay múa chân nói cho đại gia: “Nhoáng lên mắt liền biến mất.”

Là gương thế giới duyên cớ.

Tại hiện trường vụ án thi thể thực mau liền sẽ biến mất, không biến mất chính là số ít, giống lần trước chung cư lâu như vậy bị dọn đi liền không có biến mất.

Cho nên Tịch Nhạc cũng cảm thấy những cái đó mất tích thi thể cũng không có biến mất.

Hắn tiến đến ân bạch hạc bên người, nhỏ giọng nói: “Ta hoài nghi gương ở vương tư đồng hoặc là lệ lệ nơi đó, văn tỷ cũng có khả năng.”

Tịch Nhạc đem giấy đưa qua đi, “Đây là ta đẩy thời gian tuyến, như thế nào xem vương tư đồng cùng lệ lệ đều là ban đầu mất tích, nếu có thể biết được lệ lệ cùng vương tư đồng ai là sớm nhất mất tích càng tốt.”

Nhưng là bởi vì ngay từ đầu cũng chưa người chú ý, cho nên bọn họ cũng không biết.

Nhưng là không quan hệ, không biết là ai nói liền hai người đều điều tra, tuy rằng mở rộng phạm vi, nhưng tổng hội có lục soát thời điểm.

Ân bạch hạc xem xong không có đánh giá, mà là hỏi cái vấn đề: “Lệ lệ cùng vương tư đồng điểm giao nhau ở nơi nào?”

Điểm giao nhau?

Tịch Nhạc trí nhớ tốt đẹp, nhanh chóng nghĩ tới Từ Tiểu Viên ngay lúc đó lời nói: “Tiểu viên cuối cùng ký ức là ở toilet, nàng bồi vương tư đồng đi thượng WC.”

Lúc sau vương tư đồng cùng lệ lệ giao nhau lại không ai chú ý.

“Nếu lệ lệ cuối cùng ra tới, kia điểm giao nhau vẫn là ở trong văn phòng, nếu không ra tới, đó chính là ở toilet.”

Lệ lệ cuối cùng ra tới sao?

Tịch Nhạc cũng không rõ ràng, nhưng hắn có thể suy đoán, nếu không ra tới, kia cuối cùng xuất hiện địa điểm là toilet.

Lệ lệ thi thể ở toilet sao?

Vẫn là lệ lệ tại rất sớm rất sớm trước kia đã bị sát, thi thể không biết bị phóng tới nơi nào, vẫn luôn là quỷ ngồi ở trong văn phòng?

Hai người nói chuyện thanh âm rất nhỏ, dư minh liền ngồi ở Tịch Nhạc đối diện, hắn đứng lên sau Tịch Nhạc liền không có lại tiếp tục nói.

“Như thế nào còn không đi?” Dư minh hỏi.

Tịch Nhạc ho nhẹ một chút, cùng ân bạch hạc liếc nhau, sau đó mới nói: “Tính toán ở ăn cơm trước tìm xem manh mối.”

Hắn giương giọng: “Lỗ đại ca.”

Lỗ Đông Hải bước nhanh đi tới, trải qua dư minh bên người khi phía sau lưng căng chặt: “Xảy ra chuyện gì?”

Tịch Nhạc tới gần hắn, thấp giọng nói: “Có thể hay không bám trụ hắn, ta muốn đi tìm đồ vật?”

Lỗ Đông Hải nặng nề gật đầu.

Cái này trong văn phòng cùng dư minh giao thoa sâu nhất tự nhiên chỉ có chính mình, có thể bám trụ hắn cũng là chính mình nhất có lý do.

Tịch Nhạc mặc kệ lỗ Đông Hải là như thế nào kéo, dù sao là lập tức gọi tới những người khác: “Chúng ta đi tìm lệ lệ cùng vương tư đồng thi thể.”

“Như thế nào tìm?”

“Hướng chỗ nào tìm?”

Bạch tranh liếc mắt một cái nhìn đến ân bạch hạc trên bàn giấy, còn có mặt trên tên, kinh ngạc: “Vương tư đồng cũng là quỷ?”

Nàng trước nay không hoài nghi quá vương tư đồng, trừ bỏ gõ cửa khi đó vương tư đồng.

“Gõ cửa khẳng định không phải bản nhân.” Tịch Nhạc nói: “Có một loại khả năng, vương tư đồng ở ban ngày liền đã chết.”

Nếu không thi thể vì cái gì giấu đi?

Dù sao đều bị lưu lại tăng ca, là hẳn phải chết, thi thể vẫn luôn đặt ở văn phòng là được, vì cái gì vẫn là tiếp tục cất giấu?

Trừ phi nàng chết địa điểm không phải ở văn phòng.

Phản ứng lại đây Từ Tiểu Viên nhớ tới phía trước trải qua, bạch mặt: “Kia…… Ta đây cùng đi thượng WC vương tư đồng là người sao?”

Nàng vừa mới dứt lời, ở nhìn đến người nào đó khi liền dừng lại.

Bị lỗ Đông Hải kéo vài phút dư minh đi tới, trên mặt còn mang theo nghi hoặc, hỏi: “Các ngươi ở làm cái gì đâu?”

Mọi người đều không nhịn xuống nhìn về phía hắn.

Dư minh kinh ngạc, “Nhìn ta làm cái gì?”

Nguyên bản không khí biến thành hiện tại yên tĩnh, trong không khí tĩnh đến liền căn châm rơi trên mặt đất đều có thể nghe thấy.

“Như thế nào đều không nói lời nào?” Dư minh tiếp tục hỏi.

Lỗ Đông Hải một người thật sự khó có thể đem người kéo lâu, huống chi đối phương hiện tại cùng chính mình huynh đệ lớn lên giống nhau như đúc, lúc này sắc mặt càng là khó coi.

“Không có gì, vừa mới đang nói chuyện như thế nào rời đi nơi này.” Tịch Nhạc thuận miệng đánh qua loa.

Dư minh nga một tiếng, ánh mắt dừng ở trên bàn trên giấy, “Đây là cái gì, các ngươi ở viết cái gì đồ vật?”

“Các ngươi…… Là ở viết ta sao?” Hắn hỏi.

Những lời này làm trong văn phòng thập phần an tĩnh.

Trực diện quỷ vấn đề, Tịch Nhạc tim đập gia tốc.

“Giấy.” Ân bạch hạc mặt không đổi sắc mà đã mở miệng, “Họa nét.”

Dư minh nửa tin nửa ngờ, “Cái gì lúc còn vẽ tranh, chẳng lẽ là cái gì rất quan trọng đồ vật sao, mau làm ta nhìn xem.”

Hắn vươn tay trực tiếp đi chạm vào kia tờ giấy.

Bạch tranh cùng Từ Tiểu Viên thiếu chút nữa kêu ra tiếng tới, lỗ Đông Hải duỗi tay đi cản, không nghĩ tới ân bạch hạc ngược lại đem giấy đẩy đến dư bên ngoài trước.

Dư minh đỉnh bọn họ như hổ rình mồi ánh mắt, đem giấy lật qua tới.

Mặt trên họa một con rùa đen, giản nét bút.

Dư minh sửng sốt một chút, rất là thất vọng.

“Ta còn tưởng rằng các ngươi viết ta là quỷ đâu.”

Lời này không ai dám tiếp.

Tịch Nhạc xem hắn, lại nhìn xem ân bạch hạc, ân bạch hạc là cái gì thời điểm họa rùa đen, chính mình như thế nào không thấy được?

“Dư minh, ngươi cùng ta đi văn tỷ văn phòng nhìn xem đi.” Lỗ Đông Hải bắt lấy dư minh cánh tay, mắt hiện lên do dự.

Hắn có thể cảm giác được trong tay xúc cảm cũng là chân thật.

Dư minh rời đi sau, Từ Tiểu Viên rốt cuộc từ gấp gáp hoàn cảnh hạ khôi phục tinh thần, rất nhỏ thở phì phò: “Làm ta sợ muốn chết…… Làm ta sợ muốn chết……”

Còn hảo hắn không phát hiện.

Bạch tranh thúc giục nói: “Vẫn là tiếp tục thảo luận đề tài vừa rồi. Ta hiện tại không dám tưởng tượng, nếu chúng ta đem kia tầng màng chọc thủng sẽ như thế nào.”

“Đợi lát nữa hắn lại đến làm sao bây giờ?” Mạnh từ hỏi.

“Lại họa chỉ rùa đen.” Ân bạch hạc thuận miệng trả lời.

“……”

Tịch Nhạc xem hắn giống biến ma thuật giống nhau, lần thứ hai đem phía trước viết tên cùng tuyến đồ giấy lấy ra tới, “Ngươi cái gì thời điểm họa?”

“Hắn tới thời điểm.” Ân bạch hạc nói, lại hỏi: “Khó coi?”

“Đẹp a.” Tịch Nhạc nghiêm túc khích lệ: “Hơn nữa tốc độ tay rất nhanh.”


	43. Chapter 43

Nói Tịch Nhạc chính mình đều cười.

Có thể lừa gạt đi một con quỷ, thật là một kiện vui vẻ sự.

Bởi vì dư minh sự trì hoãn thời gian, ân bạch hạc thu giấy, ngữ khí nhẹ nhàng: “Đi trước ăn một chút gì.”

Đại gia tinh thần hôm nay vẫn luôn căng chặt, nghe thế câu nói lơi lỏng xuống dưới.

Nhà ăn đồ ăn vẫn là ôn.

Có vừa rồi Tịch Nhạc giải thích, hơn nữa vừa rồi dư minh lại đây dò hỏi viết đồ vật nói, mọi người đều tự giác không có việc gì không xem dư minh.

Tịch Nhạc đảo thoải mái hào phóng mà quan sát.

Dư minh ăn cơm là bình thường, nếu không phải phía trước đã xác định, lúc này nhìn đến hắn, cũng không ai cảm thấy hắn là quỷ.

Hắn kia một câu “Viết ta là quỷ” lực sát thương quá lớn.

Cho dù trang lại giống như người, cũng vẫn là một con quỷ, cũng có không giống người địa phương.

Tịch Nhạc muốn biết, vì cái gì lần này quỷ muốn biến thành người, nó là chính mình bản thân không thể xuất hiện giết người sao?

Trừ phi có rất lớn hạn chế.

Kỳ thật quỷ có hạn chế đối bọn họ tới nói là một chuyện tốt, không có hạn chế quỷ có thể tùy thời giết người, bọn họ sẽ bị chết thảm hại hơn.

Mấy ngày liền căng chặt sinh hoạt, ăn cơm là duy nhất thả lỏng thời điểm.

Tuy rằng nơi này đồ ăn mỗi ngày hương vị đều giống nhau như đúc, như là máy móc làm được, nhưng tổng so cái gì đều không ăn được.

Từ Tiểu Viên đem chính mình ăn đến no no, còn đánh cái cách.

“Ngươi tâm thật đại.” Bạch tranh cùng nàng nói chuyện.

“Không ăn cơm còn có thể làm sao bây giờ.” Từ Tiểu Viên che miệng, dư quang ngắm mắt dư minh, “Coi như bữa tối cuối cùng đi.”

Bạch tranh: “……”

Nhưng đi ngươi miệng quạ đen đi.

Cơm nước xong sau, đại gia cùng nhau hồi văn phòng.

Tịch Nhạc thấy dư minh đi ở phía trước, rốt cuộc nhịn không được tò mò, hỏi ân bạch hạc: “Ngươi phía trước vì cái gì họa rùa đen?”

Ân bạch hạc tay cắm ở trong túi, bước chân thả chậm, Tịch Nhạc không tự giác mà cũng đi theo đi chậm, hai người bất tri bất giác liền dừng ở cuối cùng.

“Hảo họa.” Hắn nói.

“Ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi là đang mắng con quỷ kia.” Tịch Nhạc trong trẻo trong mắt hiện lên một tia tiếc nuối: “Đáng tiếc.”

Ân bạch hạc cũng sửng sốt, sau đó nhợt nhạt cười.

Ngược lại là Tịch Nhạc bị hắn cười đến mím môi, có chút ngượng ngùng, rốt cuộc này giống như không quá phù hợp chính mình tính cách.

Hắn nói sang chuyện khác: “Ngươi cảm thấy chúng ta đi nơi nào kiểm tra có khả năng nhất?”

Ân bạch hạc nhìn hắn, hỏi lại: “Ngươi cảm thấy đâu, ngươi tưởng địa phương cùng ta tưởng có phải hay không giống nhau?”

Tịch Nhạc cùng hắn đối diện vài giây, đều đã biết từng người có từng người đáp án.

“Toilet.”

“WC.”

Tịch Nhạc nhướng mày, “Đối thượng.”

Ân bạch hạc đi theo khóe môi giương lên, “Nếu đều cho rằng là nơi đó, vậy đi kiểm tra, lệ lệ cùng vương tư đồng điểm giao nhau hẳn là nơi đó.”

Tịch Nhạc còn lại là nói chính mình lý do: “Dư minh tờ giấy ném ở toilet cửa, nơi đó thực khả nghi.”

Bị tán thành là một kiện đáng giá vui vẻ sự, hắn đánh giá ân bạch hạc, nhớ tới lúc trước đối hắn ấn tượng đầu tiên.

Lớn lên khá xinh đẹp, lạnh điểm, nhưng cũng nói chuyện không dễ nghe.

Bất quá hiện tại ở chung thời gian lâu rồi, cũng không phải một cái khó ở chung người, chỉ là ngày thường không thích nói chuyện mà thôi.

Bọn họ hai cái tới văn phòng là nhất muộn, lão công nhân đều đã làm công mười tới phút, những người khác đều lúc này mới phản ứng lại đây.

Mà lỗ Đông Hải đang ở cạy văn tỷ văn phòng khóa.

Nhìn đến Tịch Nhạc bọn họ, hắn giải thích nói: “Thừa dịp văn tỷ không có tới, ta muốn đi nàng văn phòng nhìn xem.”

Dư minh thì tại một bên nhìn, “Thật sự muốn vào đi sao?”

Hắn như vậy ngược lại làm đại gia hồ nghi lên.

Tịch Nhạc cùng ân bạch hạc suy luận là ở toilet, còn không có nói cho những người khác, lúc này có bọn họ hấp dẫn tầm mắt tựa hồ thực hảo.

Bám trụ quỷ liền có thể.

Bọn họ hai cái đang định hành động, lại bị Mạnh từ ngăn lại.

Mạnh từ muốn nói lại thôi, hắn cùng tất cả mọi người không quen thuộc, tuy rằng đều nói dư minh là quỷ, nhưng hắn cũng sợ hãi người khác là quỷ.

Chính mình có nên hay không tin tưởng bọn họ?

Mạnh từ hạ quyết tâm, trộm nói: “Cái kia…… Ta tưởng nói một sự kiện, các ngươi có nhớ hay không đoạn lỗi lạc nói qua một câu, đệ nhất vãn hắn mở cửa đi ra ngoài, nói trở về thời điểm cảm giác mặt sau có người, ta tưởng khi đó đoạn lỗi lạc hẳn là người.”

Hắn đã đã hiểu đại khái tình huống.

Bởi vì đêm thứ hai đoạn lỗi lạc cấp hơi béo nam mở cửa, hai người đồng thời tồn tại, chỉ có thể có một người là giả.

Mạnh từ hỏi: “Cái kia mặt sau người là ai?”

Tịch Nhạc lập tức nói: “Là lệ lệ.”

Ân bạch hạc cũng ừ một tiếng: “Vương tư đồng cùng lệ lệ là sớm nhất mất tích người, váy dài nữ sinh chết đêm đó ký túc xá nữ không có người ra cửa, như vậy ra cửa chính là lão công nhân.”

Từ Tiểu Viên cùng bạch tranh trăm miệng một lời.

“Lão công nhân duy nhất có hiềm nghi chính là lệ lệ.”

Tiểu giương mắt trước còn sống, cùng dư minh cùng tồn tại trong văn phòng tồn tại, hai người không có khả năng đều là quỷ, vậy chỉ khả năng tiểu trương là người.

Tịch Nhạc thở ra một hơi: “Chỉ cần tìm được lệ lệ gương là được.”

Hắn cong cong mắt, ôn thanh nói: “Chúng ta sẽ tìm được.”

Tịch Nhạc diện mạo đẹp, thiên ôn hòa, nói chuyện thanh âm cũng thực ôn nhu, rất có tin phục lực, làm người không tự giác mà tin tưởng, lúc này cũng là.

Đề cập nơi này, mọi người đều nhẹ nhàng không ít.

Tìm được gương liền đại biểu rời đi, ai đều tưởng rời đi cái này địa phương quỷ quái.

Mạnh từ nói kỳ thật càng bằng chứng Tịch Nhạc suy đoán.

Lệ lệ là quỷ, nàng ở đệ nhất vãn ra cửa sau giết váy dài nữ sinh, khi trở về bị ngoài ý muốn ra cửa đoạn lỗi lạc cảm giác được.

Theo sau ở ban ngày giết vương tư đồng, sau đó biến thành vương tư đồng giết hơi béo nam.

Cuối cùng lại trò cũ trọng thi gõ cửa, biến thành hơi béo nam giết đoạn lỗi lạc, theo sau lợi dụng đoạn lỗi lạc thân phận giết dư minh.

Lại biến thành dư minh cùng bọn họ ở bên nhau.

Như vậy duy nhất có khả năng cất giấu thi thể địa phương chính là trong văn phòng bọn họ chưa bao giờ đi vào toilet.

Tịch Nhạc đi đến lỗ Đông Hải bên người, hạ giọng nói: “Lỗ đại ca, chúng ta chuẩn bị đi toilet.”

Bởi vì dư minh tạm thời ở vài bước xa địa phương, cho nên Tịch Nhạc mới yên tâm đến bên này, nói cho lỗ Đông Hải bọn họ bước tiếp theo kế hoạch.

Lỗ Đông Hải chỉ là hỏi: “Dư minh có phải hay không ở đàng kia?”

Tịch Nhạc không giấu giếm, “Khả năng ở.”

Lỗ Đông Hải ánh mắt phóng không, bỗng nhiên bình tĩnh trở lại: “Ta đã sớm biết hắn là quỷ, dư minh sẽ không như thế cùng ta nói chuyện, tuy rằng hắn trang rất giống, nhưng ở trong mắt ta giống như là không có ngụy trang. Nó cho rằng chính mình trang thực hảo, lại hoặc là quá tự phụ.”

Tịch Nhạc nhớ tới dư minh lưu lại tờ giấy.

Ngay lúc đó dư minh này đây cái gì tâm tình lưu lại tờ giấy?

Hắn một người trực diện quỷ, như vậy khủng bố dưới tình huống, còn có thể vì bọn họ suy nghĩ, lưu lại mấu chốt manh mối.

Tịch Nhạc trong lòng buồn bực, có chút thương cảm.

Nếu dư minh còn sống nên có bao nhiêu hảo.

Này một mặt trái cảm xúc mãi cho đến hắn trở lại ân bạch hạc bên người, vừa nhấc mắt liền nhìn đến dư minh đi đến lỗ Đông Hải bên người, đạt tới đỉnh điểm.

Này chỉ quỷ bằng cái gì cho rằng bọn họ sẽ tin tưởng nó?

Dư minh hình như có sở giác, quay đầu xem hắn, “Xảy ra chuyện gì, nhìn ta?”

Tịch Nhạc xem hắn hoàn mỹ biểu tình, bỗng nhiên cười, “Không có, cao hứng ngươi tối hôm qua có thể từ quỷ nơi đó đào tẩu.”

Dư nói rõ: “Là ta may mắn.”

“Tịch Nhạc.” Ân bạch hạc duỗi tay đáp ở Tịch Nhạc trên vai, Tịch Nhạc thanh tỉnh không ít, đối ân bạch hạc lắc lắc đầu, ý bảo chính mình không có việc gì.

Bất quá là khí bất quá mà thôi.

Chỉ là dư minh nói làm Tịch Nhạc nghe được tưởng trợn trắng mắt, hắn đối bạch tranh vẫy tay, chờ nàng lại đây sau, thấp giọng nói: “Bạch tranh, chúng ta yêu cầu ngươi hỗ trợ.”

Bạch tranh biểu tình nghiêm túc: “Cái gì vội?”

“Ta cùng ân bạch hạc tính toán đi toilet, ngươi có thể ở bên ngoài nhìn hắn sao?” Tịch Nhạc lời nói “Hắn” không cần nói cũng biết.

“Toilet?” Bạch tranh lặp lại, “Có thể.”

Nàng lại hỏi: “Các ngươi đi WC nữ sao?”

Tịch Nhạc chớp chớp mắt, “Dù sao WC nữ không có người, chúng ta đi vào hẳn là không có gì không thể xem, bằng không đổi ngươi đi?”

Này đề nghị bạch tranh đương nhiên sẽ không đồng ý.

Nàng là cái tư tưởng ích kỷ giả, phía trước liền phỏng đoán vương tư đồng khả năng ở toilet bị giết, nàng lưu tại bên ngoài đương nhiên an toàn nhất.

Nhưng này cũng không đại biểu nàng đối người khác hy sinh thờ ơ, dư minh sự làm nàng thập phần cảm động, cũng ở tự hỏi tín nhiệm đồng đội chỗ tốt.

Bạch tranh bảo đảm: “Ta sẽ nhắc nhở của các ngươi.”

Tịch Nhạc hơi hơi mỉm cười: “Ta tin tưởng ngươi.”

Lỗ Đông Hải nháo ra tới động tĩnh rất lớn, còn cầm ghế dựa ở nơi đó tạp, tề ngộ cùng Mạnh từ thấy hắn một người khó, cũng đi theo hỗ trợ.

Người đều tễ ở nơi đó, dư minh vóc dáng không có cao hơn bọn họ, cho nên trong lúc nhất thời rất khó phát hiện có người không thấy.

Tịch Nhạc cùng ân bạch hạc ở toilet cửa ngắn ngủi đối diện vài giây, theo sau từng người tách ra đi WC nam cùng WC nữ.

Toilet không phải giống nhau râm mát.

Tịch Nhạc tiến chính là WC nam, bởi vì lúc ấy dư minh tờ giấy nhất tiếp cận WC nam nơi này, thuyết minh hắn rất có thể là ở WC nam xảy ra chuyện.

Dư minh tổng không có khả năng vô duyên vô cớ đi WC nữ đi?

Toilet đại biểu cho nguy hiểm, Tịch Nhạc lỗ tai dựng, thời khắc cảnh giác “Dư minh” tiến vào, một bên mở ra cách gian môn.

Cái thứ nhất bình thường, cái thứ hai bình thường.

Cái thứ ba khóa.

Tịch Nhạc dùng sức mà đẩy đẩy, không có đẩy ra, đành phải ánh mắt tỏa định ở cái đáy khe hở, nhưng là thực mau lại dời đi mục tiêu.

Hắn nương môn đỉnh chóp, từ thượng mà xuống xem.

Chợt liếc mắt một cái Tịch Nhạc thiếu chút nữa hít hà một hơi, cách gian hết thảy đều xuất hiện ở hắn trước mặt, dự kiến trong vòng, nhưng lại trong lòng khó chịu.

Chân chính dư minh thi thể liền đặt ở bên trong.

Hắn vẫn luôn liền ở chỗ này.

Tịch Nhạc vô pháp quan sát đến dư minh cách chết là cái gì, thoạt nhìn tử trạng cũng không có cái gì kỳ quái, không biết hắn là đụng vào cái gì cấm kỵ.

Có lẽ muốn mang ra tới mới có thể kiểm tra đến rõ ràng.

Còn có hắn nhất muốn biết, vì cái gì muốn đem thi thể đặt ở nơi này?

Bạch tranh đứng ở cửa, dán vách tường, nhìn đến ân bạch hạc vào WC nữ, trong lúc nhất thời có điểm khó có thể hình dung cảm giác.

Nàng dời đi tầm mắt, bắt đầu nhìn đăm đăm mà nhìn chằm chằm bên kia dư minh.

Nguyên bản bạch tranh liền cảm thấy nhìn quỷ là một kiện không dễ dàng sự, loại cảm giác này ở dư minh bỗng nhiên nhìn về phía nơi này khi càng là cực hạn.

Nàng tâm nháy mắt nhắc tới cổ họng.

Bạch tranh trơ mắt mà nhìn dư minh đi bước một rời đi đám người, đi hướng chính mình, lớn tiếng nói: “Dư minh ca!”

Toilet Tịch Nhạc cùng ân bạch hạc nhanh hơn tốc độ.

Tịch Nhạc tưởng giữ cửa khóa lộng rớt, nhưng là không quá hành, hơn nữa bên ngoài “Dư minh” tựa hồ phát hiện.

“Dư minh ca, ngươi muốn thượng WC sao?” Bạch tranh đầu một hồi cùng người ta nói vô nghĩa: “Một người không an toàn đi, nếu không làm lỗ đại ca bồi?”

Dư minh ánh mắt lạnh lùng, thẳng tắp mà hướng trong đi.

Bạch tranh chóp mũi đều toát ra mồ hôi lạnh, cắn răng chuẩn bị duỗi tay giữ chặt hắn, trước công chúng hẳn là không đến mức bị giết đi?

Nàng còn ở do dự, dư minh bỗng nhiên dừng lại.

Tiếng bước chân ngừng ở toilet cửa.

Tịch Nhạc cùng ân bạch hạc từ bất đồng địa phương, không hẹn mà cùng mà đứng ở bồn rửa tay biên, vòi nước còn ở rầm nước chảy.

Tịch Nhạc ninh tiếp nước long đầu, quay đầu lại.

Ân bạch hạc liếc mắt đứng ở cửa nhìn bọn hắn chằm chằm xem “Dư minh”, nhàn nhạt nói: “Thượng WC đều phải xem náo nhiệt.”

Rõ ràng thực khẩn trương, Tịch Nhạc lại vẫn như cũ muốn cười.

Hắn một bên lau tay, một bên dường như không có việc gì nói cho dư minh: “Nếu tới sớm một chút, ngươi liền phải xếp hàng.”


	44. Chapter 44

Đi làm 14( thật không phải người....)

Tác giả: [Khương Chi Ngư](https://wikidich.com/tac-gia/%E5%A7%9C%E4%B9%8B%E9%AD%9A)

“Thượng WC a.” Dư nói rõ.

Hắn tuy rằng nói như vậy, nhưng mắt lại gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm hai người, không buông tha bất luận cái gì không thích hợp địa phương.

Dư nói rõ: “Ta cho rằng các ngươi đi bên trong làm mặt khác sự tình đâu.”

Tịch Nhạc nói không khẩn trương là giả, nhưng hắn cũng thấy ra tới một chút vị, này chỉ quỷ giống như cùng trước kia gặp được không quá giống nhau.

Ân bạch hạc ý vị thâm trường hỏi: “Ở toilet có thể làm cái gì?”

Dư minh không nói.

“Đi thôi, đi xem lỗ đại ca.” Tịch Nhạc vỗ vỗ ân bạch hạc bả vai, “Dư minh ca, ngươi hiện tại có thể đi vào.”

Bọn họ chính đại quang minh mà từ dư minh bên người trải qua.

Đi ngang qua bạch tranh khi, Tịch Nhạc đệ cái ánh mắt cấp bạch tranh, hắn tin tưởng lấy bạch tranh thông minh, hẳn là minh bạch tình huống hiện tại.

Kỳ thật bạch tranh cũng nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Muốn nói khẩn trương, không ai có thể so sánh đến quá nàng, nàng thật sợ vừa rồi dư minh xông tới thẳng đến WC, đem bọn họ hai cái đều giết.

Nàng nhìn mắt dư minh, nhanh chóng xoay người rời đi.

Tịch Nhạc cùng ân bạch hạc đi tới không xuống dưới địa phương, thoạt nhìn như là đang xem lỗ Đông Hải cạy văn tỷ văn phòng, trên thực tế đang nói chuyện thiên.

“Còn hảo chúng ta ra tới tốc độ rất nhanh.” Tịch Nhạc nói.

“Hắn hẳn là biết chúng ta phát hiện.” Ân bạch hạc vững vàng thanh.

Vừa nghe đến những lời này, Tịch Nhạc tim đập lại không thể tránh né nhanh hơn, “Kia hôm nay buổi tối khả năng muốn xảy ra chuyện chính là chúng ta.”

Hai người sợ những người khác nghe thấy, ly thật sự gần.

Tịch Nhạc bả vai cùng ân bạch hạc chống lại, hắn không phát hiện, mà là môi nhẹ nhàng vừa động, nhanh chóng nói: “Ta thấy được dư minh thi thể.”

“WC nữ cũng có, vương tư đồng cùng lệ lệ.” Ân bạch hạc giống “Dư minh” địa phương nhìn mắt, “Hết thảy đều sáng tỏ.”

Tịch Nhạc không rõ, “Vì cái gì thi thể muốn đặt ở toilet?”

Nếu bọn họ đi toilet kiểm tra nói, không phải thực dễ dàng phát hiện sao?

Tuy rằng trên thực tế bọn họ đích xác rời xa toilet, nếu WC nữ bên kia sớm có người chú ý tới nói, hẳn là tin tức sẽ không như thế chậm.

“Đại khái là kia địa phương thực đặc thù.” Ân bạch hạc ngữ khí có điểm bình tĩnh, “Hôm nay buổi tối liền có thể đã biết.”

Tịch Nhạc nói: “Phỏng chừng đêm nay thực loạn.”

Nói chuyện thời gian, văn tỷ cửa văn phòng rốt cuộc bị phá khai, phát ra thật lớn một thanh âm vang lên, đem văn phòng người đều kinh ngạc một chút.

Tịch Nhạc đều đứng thẳng thân thể.

Hắn còn tưởng rằng văn tỷ văn phòng là cần thiết dùng mặt khác phương pháp đi vào, không nghĩ tới này đơn giản thô bạo phương pháp cư nhiên hữu dụng.

“Khai!”

“Như thế lâu rốt cuộc khai.”

Lỗ Đông Hải vui vẻ, buông ghế dựa liền tính toán đi vào, lại nghe thấy Từ Tiểu Viên đột nhiên đề cao thanh âm: “Văn tỷ!”

Đứng ở cửa lỗ Đông Hải cùng Mạnh từ theo bản năng quay đầu lại.

Lệnh người sợ hãi văn tỷ mới từ đại môn tiến vào, tử thi giống nhau mặt nhìn mọi người, không hề cảm tình nói: “Các ngươi ở làm cái gì?”

Nàng ánh mắt thẳng lăng lăng mà nhìn về phía lỗ Đông Hải cùng Mạnh từ.

Hai người bị này liếc mắt một cái xem đến da đầu tê dại.

Lỗ Đông Hải là thật sự tưởng tiến trong văn phòng kiểm tra, nhưng là văn tỷ đều tới, đi vào khẳng định là không được.

Vài người thực mau tan đi, về tới chính mình trên chỗ ngồi.

Văn tỷ nhìn về phía chính mình cửa văn phòng, kia mặt trên còn có bị tạp ra tới dấu vết, sắc mặt nặng nề mà trầm đi xuống.

Trong văn phòng mây đen giăng đầy.

Nàng tiến văn phòng sau hồi lâu không trở ra, trộm quan sát mọi người đồng thời nhẹ nhàng thở ra, nhưng lại khó hiểu.

Bọn họ đều giữ cửa khóa phá hủy, văn tỷ cư nhiên không trừng phạt?

Bởi vì khoảng cách buổi chiều đi làm thời gian còn có năm phút thời gian, lỗ Đông Hải nhớ tới Tịch Nhạc bọn họ hành động, rất muốn qua đi.

Nhưng Tịch Nhạc đối diện chính là dư minh, hắn đi qua đi liền sẽ trải qua dư minh, cuối cùng vẫn là ngạnh sinh sinh nhịn xuống.

Tịch Nhạc còn đang suy nghĩ thi thể vì cái gì sẽ đặt ở toilet.

Vương tư đồng thi thể ở bên trong thực hảo lý giải, bởi vì ngày đó lệ lệ chính là ở trong WC giết nàng, lúc ấy Từ Tiểu Viên ở bên ngoài, không có khả năng đem thi thể đưa tới bên ngoài tới.

Kia lệ lệ cùng dư minh đâu?

Chân chính dư minh là chết ở toilet sao?

Tịch Nhạc đánh giá lệ lệ cùng hắn đều là ở toilet xảy ra chuyện, toilet nhất định là một cái không giống nhau địa phương.

Đặt ở bên ngoài thi thể sẽ biến mất, toilet lại sẽ không.

Đặc thù địa điểm nhất định là đối quỷ có đặc thù tác dụng.

Tịch Nhạc bắt được một cái điểm: “Vương tư đồng là tại hạ ngọ chết, quỷ trực tiếp liền ở toilet giết nàng, nói rõ thiên là có thể giết người.”

Hắn ý nghĩ thực rõ ràng: “Hơi béo nam cùng vương tư đồng rõ ràng đụng vào chính là giống nhau cấm kỵ, nhưng là hơi béo nam là buổi tối chết, không phải chết ở toilet, cho nên thi thể ở văn phòng.”

Tịch Nhạc ánh mắt sắc bén, “Buổi tối chết người trừ bỏ ở văn phòng chết, thi thể tất cả đều biến mất.”

“Ban ngày giết người địa điểm là ở toilet.” Ân bạch hạc nói.

Hắn ý vị thâm trường nói: “Phi toilet tử vong người đều là tắt đèn sau.”

Tịch Nhạc bừng tỉnh, gật đầu.

Ban ngày chết trước mắt có thể xác định chỉ có vương tư đồng, lệ lệ còn không rõ ràng lắm, nếu quỷ có thể ban ngày giết người, kia vì cái gì không trực tiếp đem văn phòng đụng vào cấm kỵ người đều giết, nguyên nhân chỉ khả năng có hai cái.

Một sợ bại lộ chính mình, nhị là ban ngày ở văn phòng vô pháp giết người.

Đúng là bởi vì không có biện pháp ở ban ngày văn phòng giết người, cho nên mới có “Lưu lại tăng ca” cái này đặc thù phương thức.

Tan tầm thời gian sau văn phòng mới là quỷ thế giới.

Cho nên tắt đèn thời gian này là một cái rất quan trọng tiết điểm, tắt đèn sau hết thảy quy về hắc ám, đối quỷ tới nói là tốt nhất thời gian.

Tịch Nhạc ánh mắt lóe lóe: “Nó vừa mới hẳn là rất muốn đem chúng ta hai cái đều đổ ở toilet đi.”

Ân bạch hạc khóe môi gợi lên: “Đáng tiếc tốc độ không đủ mau.”

Tịch Nhạc đầu xoay chuyển, “Nếu chúng ta đem nó đổ ở toilet bên ngoài, có phải hay không có thể vẫn luôn đi vào điều tra?”

Ân bạch hạc lắc đầu, “Chân chính xé rách mặt, khả năng sẽ không giống nhau.”

Tịch Nhạc ngẫm lại cũng là.

Trước mắt quỷ là biết chính mình là quỷ, hơn nữa tựa hồ không sợ bọn họ phát hiện nó, mỗi tiếng nói cử động đều như là ở cố ý câu dẫn bọn họ chọc phá nó thân phận.

Quỷ vì cái gì sẽ như vậy, phía trước vì cái gì còn muốn cố ý che giấu?

Chẳng lẽ là theo thời gian biến hóa, quỷ năng lực cũng đã cùng phía trước không giống nhau sao?

Tịch Nhạc dự tính đêm nay hoặc là đêm mai là một hồi khổ chiến.

Ân bạch hạc bình tĩnh mở miệng: “Đêm nay sẽ có rất nhiều người lưu lại tăng ca.”

Tịch Nhạc nói: “Binh tới đem chắn.”

Hôm nay bọn họ động tĩnh nháo đến quá lớn.

Lấy phía trước văn phòng cấm kỵ tới nói, lỗ Đông Hải cùng Mạnh từ hai cái phá hủy văn tỷ cửa văn phòng, hẳn là tính phá hư của công.

Bọn họ hai cái còn lại là ở toilet phát hiện thi thể, còn bị “Dư minh” phát hiện vừa vặn, khẳng định sẽ không an toàn.

Cái này buổi chiều, rất nhiều nhân tâm không ở nào.

5 giờ chung vừa đến, mọi người xem đến văn tỷ hôi bại mặt đều có điểm chết lặng, giày cao gót thanh âm lệnh người bực bội.

Nàng trực tiếp tuyên bố hôm nay tăng ca người.

“Các ngươi, các ngươi.” Văn tỷ lộ ra một cái tươi cười, ngữ khí lại hung ác, “Đêm nay đều lưu lại tăng ca, cần thiết tăng ca.”

Bị chỉ trung có năm người.

Lỗ Đông Hải, Mạnh từ, Tịch Nhạc, ân bạch hạc, dư minh.

Đáp án tuyên bố kia một khắc, dư minh trên mặt lộ ra không rõ ràng cười, ánh mắt không ngừng ở bị lưu lại tăng ca nhân thân đi lên quay lại.

Như là đang xem chính mình con mồi.

Ngồi ở hắn đối diện Tịch Nhạc đem vẻ mặt của hắn xem đến rõ ràng, đồng thời tâm cũng trầm xuống, quỷ không hề che lấp, liền đại biểu đêm nay khẳng định rất khó ngao.

Bất quá, sinh lộ là chính mình tìm ra.

Văn tỷ thong thả ung dung mà rời đi văn phòng, lão công nhân nhóm theo sát sau đó, trong chớp mắt trong văn phòng cũng chỉ dư lại bọn họ vài người.

Dư minh thở dài nói: “Như thế nào lại là ta.”

Bạch tranh cõng hắn hung hăng mà mắt trợn trắng.

Đại gia thực mau rời đi chính mình chỗ ngồi, tự giác mà cho nhau tới gần, chuẩn bị thương lượng kế tiếp làm sao bây giờ.

Tịch Nhạc nói: “Có một số việc muốn nói cho các ngươi.”

“Cái gì sự a?” Mạnh từ hỏi, hắn cũng không biết hai người giữa trưa đi toilet, là nhất mê mang một người.

Tịch Nhạc lắc đầu, “Từ từ.”

Mạnh từ tưởng phải đợi thời gian, không nghĩ tới là chờ chính là lỗ Đông Hải túm dư minh, không biết như thế nào bám trụ hắn.

Nguyên bản mười hai người, hiện tại cũng chỉ dư lại như thế mấy cái.

Tịch Nhạc cùng ân bạch hạc đem bọn họ giữa trưa phát hiện nói cho mọi người, còn có chính mình cuối cùng suy luận, về quỷ hạn chế.

Hiện tại mục tiêu đã thực minh xác.

Từ Tiểu Viên kinh hô: “Ta ngày đó…… Ngày đó nhìn đến cây lau nhà……”

Là người đầu tóc đi?

Bởi vì trong WC ánh sáng cùng văn phòng không giống nhau, không phải cái loại này đèn dây tóc, cho nên Từ Tiểu Viên lúc ấy xem cũng không cẩn thận.

Nếu là lệ lệ cùng vương tư đồng thi thể đều ở bên trong, nàng lần đó thượng WC, liền cùng hai cổ thi thể ở một cái không gian.

Từ Tiểu Viên cũng ảo não áy náy, nếu chính mình ngày đó nhiều xem một cái thì tốt rồi! Nơi nào còn chờ cho tới hôm nay, dư minh sẽ không phải chết!

“Toilet, văn phòng, lệ lệ ký túc xá.” Ân bạch hạc phun ra ba cái địa điểm, “Gương khả năng xuất hiện địa phương.”

Bạch tranh hỏi: “Chúng ta tách ra tìm?”

Nàng nhíu mày, toilet cùng văn phòng rất nguy hiểm, nhưng là ly đến gần, ký túc xá khu nhìn như an toàn, ly đến xa nhất.

Nếu phát sinh cái gì sự, không kịp cầu cứu.

Ân bạch hạc bình tĩnh hỏi: “Hoặc là ngươi nguyện ý lưu lại tăng ca, không ai bảo đảm ngươi có thể tránh thoát đêm nay.”

Lời này vừa ra, bạch tranh không có ý kiến.

Tuy rằng ký túc xá xa, nhưng thật là an toàn nhất, bởi vì lưu lại tăng ca những người đó tất cả đều đã chết, bao gồm dư minh.

Còn không có người có thể sống sót.

Bạch tranh nghĩ nghĩ, đưa ra một vấn đề: “Nếu ở ký túc xá phát hiện gương, như thế nào nói cho các ngươi?”

Tịch Nhạc nghiêm túc nói: “Tình cảm thượng, ta hy vọng các ngươi có thể tới thông tri, lý trí thượng, các ngươi có thể chính mình rời đi.”

Bạch tranh mím môi.

Tới thông tri bọn họ đã nói lên liền khả năng sẽ nhìn thấy văn phòng quỷ, nhưng nếu không tới, nhìn như vậy nhiều người chết……

Bạch tranh miễn cưỡng cười nói: “Cũng không nhất định, nói không chừng gương ở chỗ này.”

“Làm bộ cái gì sự cũng chưa phát sinh quá, giống như trước đây kiểm tra.” Ân bạch hạc đơn giản nói: “Không cần phải xen vào dư thừa người.”

Dừng một chút, hắn tựa hồ phản ứng lại đây: “Ân, nó thật không phải người.”

Tịch Nhạc: “……”

Tuy rằng nghe là lời nói thật, nhưng như thế nào như vậy giống mắng chửi người, cho hắn cảm giác cùng rùa đen họa có hiệu quả như nhau chi diệu.

Tịch Nhạc ném xuống cái này kỳ quái ý tưởng, “Hiện tại thời gian không còn sớm, các ngươi không lưu lại tăng ca có thể đi trước.”

Bạch tranh cùng Từ Tiểu Viên không cự tuyệt.

Chỉ là các nàng có điểm không biết như thế nào nói, có lẽ lúc này đây gặp mặt chính là thiên nhân vĩnh cách, giống ngày hôm qua dư minh giống nhau.

Từ Tiểu Viên nhìn lỗ Đông Hải cùng Tịch Nhạc, hai người kia là nàng ban đầu nhận thức, trợ giúp nàng rất nhiều.

Nàng nắm chặt nắm tay, đêm nay nhất định phải đem lệ lệ ký túc xá phiên cái đế hướng lên trời, nàng cũng không tin, gương còn có thể ẩn thân không thành.

Giao cho nàng nhiệm vụ, nàng nhất định sẽ hoàn thành.

Nếu gương thật ở trong ký túc xá, bạch tranh không muốn tới thông tri, vậy nàng tới, dư minh trước khi chết còn vì bọn họ để lại manh mối, nàng không nên yếu đuối.

Chờ tề ngộ cùng các nàng rời đi, trong đám người lần thứ hai an tĩnh lại.

Tịch Nhạc nhỏ giọng nói: “Nói thực ra, ngươi vừa mới nói nó không phải người, ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi đang mắng người.”

“Không phải.” Ân bạch hạc phủ nhận.

“Ân?” Tịch Nhạc nghi hoặc.

Ân bạch hạc mắt mang theo cười, “Lần này là thật sự đang mắng người.”

Không nghĩ tới hắn cư nhiên thừa nhận, Tịch Nhạc cái này là thật sự sửng sốt, hơi hơi trợn to mắt thoạt nhìn có điểm viên, có loại đơn thuần đáng yêu.

“Ngọa tào, kia quỷ đồ vật!” Mạnh từ thấp giọng kêu lên.

Tịch Nhạc một đốn, nhìn đến dư Minh triều bọn họ đi tới, mặt vô biểu tình mà nhìn bọn họ vài người, đột nhiên hỏi: “Các ngươi đang nói cái gì?”

“Nói làm các nàng trở về.” Tịch Nhạc bình tĩnh trả lời.

“Các ngươi cũng muốn trở về sao?” Dư nói rõ.

“Đương nhiên, chúng ta cũng tưởng trở về, không nghĩ tăng ca.” Tịch Nhạc đối hắn không có gì hảo thuyết: “Ngươi cảm thấy có thể chứ?”

Dư minh có thể là không nghĩ tới như vậy trả lời, trầm mặc mà nhìn chằm chằm hắn, ánh mắt kia như là đang xem người chết.

Tịch Nhạc vốn tưởng rằng hắn sẽ cự tuyệt, không nghĩ tới hắn trực tiếp xoay đề tài: “Ta vừa mới nghe thấy các ngươi đang nói văn phòng, toilet……”

Hắn kéo dài quá điệu, nghe được người lông tơ thẳng dựng.

“Lỗ tai rất tiêm.” Ân bạch hạc thanh âm nhàn nhạt, thực tự nhiên mà tiếp hắn tân đề tài: “Văn phòng như thế đại, muốn lưu người lục soát, ta xem ngươi liền rất thích hợp.”


	45. Chapter 45

Đi làm 15( kết thúc rời đi....)

Tác giả: [Khương Chi Ngư](https://wikidich.com/tac-gia/%E5%A7%9C%E4%B9%8B%E9%AD%9A)

Dư minh là quỷ, nhưng nó hiện tại lại là người.

Ở còn không có xé rách mặt thời điểm, hắn không có khả năng cự tuyệt bọn họ nói.

Chờ hắn rời đi sau, Tịch Nhạc cấp ân bạch hạc dựng ngón tay cái, có thể, chính hắn liền rất tưởng lộng chết này chỉ quỷ.

Ân bạch hạc nhướng mày, chưa nói cái gì.

Lỗ Đông Hải tiếp nhận rồi đại gia đề nghị, hạ giọng: “Văn phòng nói, theo ta đi thôi, toilet có hai cái, đến hai người đi, hoặc là các ngươi cùng ta đổi.”

Tịch Nhạc lắc đầu, “Không có việc gì, chúng ta ban ngày đi qua, hiện tại đi càng tốt.”

Hắn triều nơi xa dư minh chu chu môi, “Lỗ đại ca, ngươi tiểu tâm hắn, chúng ta trước mắt chỉ có thể suy đoán một cái hạn chế điều kiện là 9 giờ trước văn phòng vô pháp giết người.”

Lỗ Đông Hải thực mau liền minh bạch lợi hại quan hệ.

Này văn phòng chính là có đại sảnh cùng bên trong văn tỷ văn phòng cùng toilet, còn có một cái tiểu nước trà gian.

Nước trà gian bình phương đặc biệt tiểu, hai người liền đứng đầy, trên bàn phóng ấm trà, liếc mắt một cái liền nhìn đến đầu, lỗ Đông Hải đã sớm kiểm tra qua.

Nguy hiểm điểm chỉ khả năng tại đây mấy cái địa phương.

Tịch Nhạc tăng thêm ngữ khí: “9 giờ trước, chúng ta cần thiết muốn tìm được.”

Nếu không chờ chính là chết.

Tìm tòi cũng không phải một việc dễ dàng, gương khả đại khả tiểu, thậm chí khả năng ở bọn họ chú ý không đến góc.

Hơn nữa đêm nay mấu chốt nhất chính là dư minh không có người ngăn đón, bọn họ đi toilet nói, hắn có thể hay không đi theo lại đây?

Tịch Nhạc mắt lộ ra lo lắng, cùng ân bạch hạc đối diện.

Ân bạch hạc mắt cũng là thận trọng.

Mà đứng ở trong văn phòng làm bộ làm tịch dư minh thỉnh thoảng lại ngẩng đầu nhìn bọn họ hai cái, nếu bọn họ có tiến vào toilet động tác, là có thể sẽ bị nhìn đến.

Căn bản vô pháp đánh thời gian kém.

Tịch Nhạc bảo hiểm mở miệng: “Bằng không, một người bám trụ hắn, những người khác đi vào, như thế thay đổi tới?”

“Ta có thể.” Mạnh từ quyết định gánh vác này phân nhiệm vụ, “Nhưng ta không xác định…… Có thể hay không bám trụ hắn……”

Ân bạch hạc nghĩ nghĩ, “Không quá hành.”

Quỷ nếu thật sự tưởng đi vào, không ai kéo được.

Tịch Nhạc tạm thời không thể tưởng được hảo biện pháp, quyết định đi lệ lệ công vị nhìn một cái, bởi vì nàng là cái thứ nhất tử vong người.

Lệ lệ vì cái gì sẽ chết?

Tịch Nhạc nhỏ giọng hỏi: “Ngươi thấy được lệ lệ thi thể, nàng như thế nào chết?”

Ân bạch hạc hồi tưởng vài giây, “Hẳn là không phải nhân thân thượng đụng phải cái gì.”

Tịch Nhạc không quá minh bạch những lời này ý tứ, liền nghe thấy ân bạch hạc thấp giọng giải thích: “Cùng vương tư đồng các nàng không giống nhau.”

Nói cách khác, ngoại tại vô pháp thể hiện.

Lệ lệ công vị đồ vật thực sạch sẽ, Tịch Nhạc phiên phiên văn kiện, lại cúi đầu tìm tờ giấy một loại vật nhỏ, cái gì cũng không tìm được.

Ngược lại là ở hắn nhích tới nhích lui khi, ân bạch hạc mở ra máy tính.

Hắn một chút liền đổ bộ làm công nói chuyện phiếm phần mềm.

“Tịch Nhạc.” Ân bạch hạc kêu một tiếng.

Trên màn hình máy tính là một chuỗi dài lịch sử trò chuyện.

“Cái này công ty thật sự không phải người đãi địa phương!”

“Nào có mỗi ngày đều phải tăng ca, so 996 còn mệt!”

“Nơi này người vệ sinh cũng thực chán ghét!”

“Tiểu trương tựa hồ đối văn tỷ rất bất mãn, như thế nào không đánh lên tới đâu!”

“Nàng đây là ở công ty trong đàn phun tào?” Tịch Nhạc kinh ngạc, liền tính chính mình không phải làm công người, cũng biết đây là rất nguy hiểm.

Nhẹ thì bị phạt, nặng thì khai trừ.

Lấy bọn họ phía trước trải qua cấm kỵ tới xem, này nếu là bọn họ phạm vào, khả năng đêm đó liền lưu lại tăng ca.

“Có phải thế không.” Ân bạch hạc click mở một cái khác nói chuyện phiếm giao diện: “Phát sai rồi.”

Tịch Nhạc thấy được, lệ lệ cùng đồng sự nói chuyện phiếm khi, không cẩn thận phát tới rồi trong đàn, chính mình phát hiện khi đã bỏ lỡ rút về thời gian.

Này rất có thể là lệ lệ tử vong nguyên nhân.

Mà ở dưới lầu, Từ Tiểu Viên còn ở lo lắng văn phòng nơi đó tình huống.

Bạch tranh tưởng cùng nàng không giống nhau, mà là nói: “Chúng ta vô pháp liên hệ thượng, nếu gương ở bọn họ bên kia, chúng ta như thế nào biết tin tức?”

Từ Tiểu Viên nói: “Qua bên kia?”

“Buổi tối văn phòng rất nguy hiểm.” Đề cập sinh tử lựa chọn, bạch tranh không thể không cẩn thận, “Hy vọng gương ở chúng ta nơi này.”

“Không có khả năng không có nguy hiểm là có thể tìm được gương.”

Từ Tiểu Viên tuy rằng nhát gan, nhưng đã trải qua trước hai lần, cũng biết nơi này kịch bản, cùng quỷ ở một khối, như thế nào khả năng không có nguy hiểm.

Nàng hung hăng nói: “Mặc kệ như thế nào nói, tìm được gương muốn nói cho bọn họ, tìm không thấy chúng ta cũng cần thiết qua đi.”

Bạch tranh nhìn nàng, bỗng nhiên cười, “Ngươi nói đúng, cần thiết qua đi.”

Bởi vì trong thế giới này tổng cộng cũng chỉ dư lại bọn họ những người này, mà tối nay lưu lại tăng ca có bốn người, nếu bọn họ không bắt được gương rời đi, kia ngày mai toàn bộ văn phòng cũng chỉ dư lại ba người.

Bạch tranh lại tự tin cũng không cảm thấy chính mình cùng Từ Tiểu Viên, còn có tề ngộ, có thể so Tịch Nhạc bọn họ còn thông minh, có thể an toàn rời đi.

Nếu đem này so làm một hồi trò chơi, đây là một cái hợp tác trò chơi.

Từ Tiểu Viên thấy chính mình thuyết phục nàng, nho nhỏ mà nhẹ nhàng thở ra: “Chúng ta đây đừng chậm trễ thời gian, chạy nhanh tìm đi.”

Nàng kỳ thật là sợ bạch tranh phản bội.

Ở như vậy khủng bố trong thế giới, đồng đội phản bội là cái thực đáng sợ sự tình.

Lão công nhân phòng là có thể ở người, Từ Tiểu Viên cùng bạch tranh nói thật lâu đổi phòng, mới làm còn sót lại một cái nữ công nhân đổi phòng.

Đến nỗi đổi phòng có thể hay không có việc, các nàng đã vô pháp chú ý.

Bạch tranh cùng Từ Tiểu Viên cơ hồ là phá hư vương, đem nệm đều cấp phiên cái đế hướng lên trời, gương không tìm được, nhưng tìm được rồi mặt khác manh mối.

“Phòng này phía trước còn ở một người khác?”

Hai người trăm miệng một lời.

Từ Tiểu Viên nói: “Có thể là trước kia công nhân, từ chức hoặc là bị quỷ giết.”

Bạch tranh ngưng trọng lắc đầu, “Lấy chúng ta gặp được tình huống tới xem, thật sự không cần thiết lại nhiều ra tới một người.”

Chỉ là các nàng không tìm được cái này nhiều ra tới công nhân đồ vật.

Rời đi đến như thế sạch sẽ?

Tề ngộ mặc không lên tiếng mà chỉ chỉ thời gian, đã tới gần 8 giờ, khoảng cách tắt đèn còn có một giờ.

Bạch tranh hạ quyết tâm: “Đi văn phòng!”

Ở chỗ này uổng công chờ đợi cũng sẽ không từ bầu trời rớt gương, dựa theo Tịch Nhạc phỏng đoán, gương ở văn phòng khả năng tính lớn hơn nữa.

Ba người lập tức chạy tới trên lầu.

Lỗ Đông Hải đang cùng Mạnh từ ở văn tỷ văn phòng.

Văn tỷ văn phòng cùng nàng bản nhân không sai biệt lắm, trên thực tế rất đơn giản, bên trong là công ty văn kiện, trên bàn có máy tính.

“Nơi này có công nhân thủ tục.” Mạnh từ nhất nhất niệm ra tới, “Không chuẩn che chắn công ty bằng hữu vòng, không chuẩn ở công ty trong đàn nói cùng công tác râu ria sự, không chuẩn ở nước trà gian nói chuyện phiếm……”

Hắn phản ứng lại đây, “Đây là cấm kỵ?”

Lỗ Đông Hải nặng nề mà ừ một tiếng, tám chín không rời mười.

Mạnh từ thô sơ giản lược lật xem, không dám chậm trễ thời gian, đem giá sách cùng cái bàn phiên tới phiên đi, ngay cả khung ảnh đều hủy đi.

Cái này trong văn phòng căn bản không có gương.

Hai người chính lục tung, đúng lúc này, đen nhánh màn hình máy tính đột nhiên sáng lên, bàn phím thanh đột ngột mà vang lên.

Phảng phất trừ bỏ bọn họ, còn có người ở chỗ này.

“Lỗ, lỗ ca?” Mạnh từ kêu lên.

“Đi.” Lỗ Đông Hải bất chấp tìm kiếm gương, trực tiếp rời khỏi văn phòng

Trên tường quải đồng hồ dần dần tới 8 giờ.

Thoát ly áp lực hẹp hòi văn phòng, lỗ Đông Hải nhẹ nhàng thở ra, thấy dư minh đứng ở Tịch Nhạc bọn họ trước mặt hỏi: “Các ngươi không đi toilet sao?”

Nghe được lời này, hắn trong đầu chuông cảnh báo đại chấn.

Toilet chính là cái nguy hiểm địa phương!

Nghe vậy, Tịch Nhạc ngẩng đầu, chậm rì rì hỏi: “Ngươi cảm thấy cái này công ty như thế nào?”

Dư minh nhìn hắn, “Thực hảo.”

Tịch Nhạc hừ một tiếng, “Ta cảm thấy phi thường kém, lung tung rối loạn quy tắc, tỷ như cái gì thùng rác không chuẩn ném rác rưởi, tam lưu công ty mới có thể quản này đó.”

Mạnh từ không biết hắn vì cái gì đột nhiên như thế nói, nhưng cũng đi theo phụ họa: “Là thực rác rưởi, nước trà gian nói chuyện phiếm cũng không thể.”

Nghe vậy, dư minh sắc mặt lập tức khó coi lên.

Hắn gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm trước mặt Tịch Nhạc, ánh mắt như là muốn ăn thịt người.

“Hơn nữa hiện tại còn đã chết như thế nhiều người, về sau ta xem là không ai nguyện ý tới nơi này đi làm.” Tịch Nhạc lửa cháy đổ thêm dầu.

“Ly đóng cửa không xa.” Ân bạch hạc lạnh nhạt mà hơn nữa một câu.

“Khả năng trước phá sản.” Mạnh từ nói.

Lỗ Đông Hải cấp ân bạch hạc đệ cái ánh mắt, tỏ vẻ gương không ở văn tỷ trong văn phòng, kia cuối cùng dư lại một cái địa điểm chính là nguy hiểm toilet.

Chỉ là toilet dễ dàng không thể đi, chân chính dư minh cũng chết ở toilet, mà giả dư minh làm bộ hắn trở về gõ cửa khi còn chưa tới 9 giờ tắt đèn thời gian.

Thuyết minh 9 giờ trước có thể giết người địa điểm liền ở toilet.

Nếu bọn họ hiện tại đi vào, chỉ sợ cũng sẽ trở thành quỷ đồ ăn trong mâm.

Dư minh biểu tình đột nhiên quỷ dị lên, phảng phất cùng văn tỷ lúc trước hôi bại không có sai biệt, “Nơi này sẽ không đóng cửa!”

Hắn mắt thực mau biến thành tròng trắng mắt, nhìn chằm chằm người xem thập phần khủng bố, “Các ngươi đều làm không thích hợp sự! Cần thiết muốn chết! Đi tìm chết”

Giây tiếp theo, một máy tính liền trực tiếp tạp hướng về phía dư minh.

Từ Tiểu Viên các nàng tới cửa thời điểm nhìn đến chính là một màn này, một tiếng ngọa tào ở trong miệng buột miệng thốt ra.

Tề ngộ cũng cầm lòng không đậu trương đại miệng.

Động thủ lỗ Đông Hải cánh tay thượng cơ bắp xông ra, trên trán còn có bạo nộ khiến cho gân xanh, thủ hạ dùng sức.

Dư minh đầu nháy mắt bị tạp phá, móp méo đi vào, nhưng nó vẫn là như cũ không chết, miệng đại trương, hai tay thẳng tắp mà giống bọn họ trảo lại đây.

Lại một cái ghế nện ở nó cánh tay thượng.

Ân bạch hạc sức lực rất lớn, thành thạo liền đem “Dư minh” tạp thành thịt nát, hiện trường tất cả đều là huyết, bắn tấm ngăn, nhân thân thượng tất cả đều là.

Hiện trường nhìn một cọc sát “Người” án, Từ Tiểu Viên cùng bạch tranh sắc mặt cực kém.

Ân bạch hạc trên mặt dính huyết, trong ánh mắt mang theo chưa tiêu tán lệ khí, có loại khác thường mỹ cảm, hắn duỗi tay vê khóe môi.

“Đi toilet.”

Tịch Nhạc bị hắn lôi kéo, đều còn không có từ vừa rồi huyết tinh trường hợp phản ứng lại đây, hắn hoài nghi quỷ cũng chưa phản ứng lại đây ân bạch hạc sẽ trực tiếp động thủ.

Tuy rằng rất nguy hiểm, nhưng thực hả giận.

“Làm được xinh đẹp!”

Tịch Nhạc thậm chí có điểm tiếc nuối, chính mình vừa mới hẳn là gia nhập mới đối, hắn rất sớm liền muốn giết quỷ.

Chính mình thế nhưng bỏ lỡ!

“A a quỷ hắn”

Phía sau truyền đến Từ Tiểu Viên tiếng thét chói tai, Tịch Nhạc quay đầu, nhìn đến trên mặt đất thịt nát đang ở mấp máy, bị tạp bẹp đầu xen lẫn trong huyết nhục trung.

Một phút thời gian, kia viên đầu liền vặn vẹo mà xuất hiện ở trước mặt mọi người.

Từ Tiểu Viên trừng lớn mắt, “Là vương, vương tư đồng!”

Nó từ dư minh biến thành vương tư đồng!

“Mau tìm gương! Còn chờ cái gì?!” Lỗ Đông Hải sắc mặt đại biến, “Lại qua một lát hắn liền phải một lần nữa sống lại!”

“Thi thể tạp thành như vậy còn có thể…… Quá không phù hợp……” Mạnh từ dư lại nói đổ ở trong cổ họng, nơi này không thể dùng hắn trước kia thường thức tới phán đoán.

Tịch Nhạc vọt vào WC nam, trực tiếp đối với tận cùng bên trong cách gian môn, đạp một chân.

WC nam môn kịch liệt mà lắc lư vài cái, lung lay sắp đổ, ân bạch hạc bổ một chút, thực mau bên trong dư minh thi thể liền xuất hiện ở đại gia trước mặt.

“Ta giết nó!” Lỗ Đông Hải nghiến răng nghiến lợi.

“Ta đi cách vách.” Ân bạch hạc ném xuống một câu, bước nhanh rời đi.

Tịch Nhạc bất chấp mặt khác, đem dư minh thi thể dọn ra tới, cách gian phóng chính là quét tước vệ sinh đồ vật, cũng không có mặt khác đồ vật.

“Nơi này không có gương?”

Ở không người trong đại sảnh, hai tay theo huyết nhục mấp máy dần dần hướng ra phía ngoài mặt bò đi, đỉnh đầu, tốc độ cực nhanh.

Tịch Nhạc giương giọng: “Ân bạch hạc!”

“Lại đây!” Ân bạch hạc đáp lại.

May mắn WC nam khoảng cách WC nữ tiến, bất quá ngắn ngủn vài giây thời gian, lỗ Đông Hải đem dư minh thi thể bối ở trên người.

Ân bạch hạc đã phá khai rồi cách gian môn.

Bên trong hai cổ thi thể ngăn không được, rơi xuống, thật dài đầu tóc rũ trên mặt đất, ướt dầm dề thành đoàn, thực ghê tởm.

Hắn ngón tay thượng rũ một cái công tác chứng minh.

Công tác chứng minh bị một cái trong suốt plastic bao da, chính diện là một trương giấy chứng nhận chiếu cùng tên, mà xoay tròn qua đi mặt trái còn lại là một mặt tiểu gương.

Lỗ Đông Hải đi ở cuối cùng: “Quỷ tới!”

Tịch Nhạc vừa quay đầu lại liền nhìn đến hai tay nâng một viên đầu bò lại đây.

Đối phương đã xuất hiện nửa người trên, thực mau hai cái đùi liền sẽ một lần nữa lắp ráp, huyết nhục cùng xương cốt không ngừng vặn vẹo, như là con nhện ở bò sát, trên mặt đất tất cả đều là lan tràn vết máu, lệnh người buồn nôn.

Tịch Nhạc nhịn xuống buồn nôn cảm.

Bạch tranh cùng tề ngộ đã đi trước rời đi, Từ Tiểu Viên theo sát sau đó.

Ân bạch hạc thuận tay lấy đi cách gian cây lau nhà, trực tiếp ném tới rồi kia nửa chỉ quỷ trên người, cây lau nhà thực mau bị dung nhập trong đó, thập phần ghê tởm.

Nhưng mà lỗ Đông Hải cũng không có mang đi dư minh.

Nhìn dư minh thi thể rơi trên mặt đất, Tịch Nhạc chỉ là hít sâu, nói thanh xin lỗi, đối ân bạch hạc gật gật đầu, duỗi hướng về phía gương.

Hắn rời đi khoảnh khắc, cảm giác có dính nhớp đồ vật niêm trụ chính mình phía sau lưng, như là đụng phải một đoàn dầu mỡ thịt mỡ.


	46. Chapter 46

Tịch Nhạc đầu hôn hôn trầm trầm, đứng ở nhà mình chung cư còn có điểm xuất thần.

Ra trước gương biến cố làm hắn thực mau thanh tỉnh, trở tay sờ về phía sau bối, rất dễ dàng liền đụng phải một đoàn mềm bùn.

“Cái gì đồ vật?”

Tịch Nhạc đang chuẩn bị cởi quần áo hảo hảo xem xem, kết quả không nghĩ tới kia mềm bùn liền trực tiếp “Bang” mà rớt xuống dưới.

Ân bạch hạc cũng đi tới cạnh cửa.

Tịch Nhạc chính ngồi xổm trên mặt đất, “Ân bạch hạc, ngươi lại đây nhìn xem.”

Hắn chọc một chút, mềm oặt.

“Là huyết nhục.” Ân bạch hạc nói, “Ghê tởm.”

“Là quái ghê tởm.” Tịch Nhạc cảm giác không thoải mái, quyết định chạy nhanh tắm rửa một cái, “Ta muốn chạy nhanh thay quần áo.”

Trên mặt đất huyết nhục không biết có phải hay không cái tay kia đụng tới chính mình khi dính lên, đã mất đi hoạt tính, giống như một đoàn chết thịt.

Tịch Nhạc đi qua một hồi chợ bán thức ăn, liền cùng bán thịt kia cái bàn thịt nát không sai biệt lắm.

Tưởng tượng đến chính mình trên quần áo dính, cả người đều không tốt.

Tịch Nhạc vội vàng đứng lên, đem ân bạch hạc ra bên ngoài đẩy, “Phanh” mà đóng cửa lại liền mở ra nước ấm khí.

Tắm rửa xong sau ra tới, ân bạch hạc đang ngồi ở bên cạnh bàn, ngẩng đầu xem hắn, “Lỗ Đông Hải kêu chúng ta qua đi, mau chóng.”

Tịch Nhạc đột nhiên nhớ tới dư minh, “Hảo.”

Hắn liền tóc cũng chưa lau khô, trực tiếp thay đổi quần áo xuống lầu.

Lúc này đúng là 9 giờ tả hữu, bên ngoài tuy rằng trời tối, nhưng đèn đường sáng ngời. Vào đông thành thị làm cho bọn họ thở ra tới khí đều biến thành sương trắng.

Tịch Nhạc còn đeo khăn quàng cổ, đem chính mình bọc đến kín mít.

Hắn thấy ân bạch hạc một chút không sợ lãnh, thập phần hâm mộ.

Đại khái là tinh thần quá mệt mỏi, hắn ở trên xe ngủ rồi.

Tịch Nhạc làm giấc mộng, không phải cái gì ác mộng, thực bình tĩnh, như là ở nhìn lại chính mình phía trước sinh hoạt, lấy người đứng xem thân phận.

Bình tĩnh không gợn sóng, bỗng nhiên liền bởi vì gương đã xảy ra biến hóa.

Trong mộng hắn nhìn đến ân bạch hạc vào trong gương liền rốt cuộc không ra tới, hắn ở phía sau kêu ân bạch hạc tên đều không có dùng.

“Tới rồi.”

Tịch Nhạc tỉnh lại khi ân bạch hạc chính ghé vào hắn mặt bên cạnh, phóng đại quá mức xinh đẹp khuôn mặt làm hắn còn nửa hỗn độn đầu không còn, hô hấp cứng lại.

Hắn nửa ngày mới hồi phục tinh thần lại, nhĩ sau có điểm nóng lên.

Tịch Nhạc biệt nữu mà hướng bên cạnh oai lại trộm, lại duỗi thân ra một ngón tay đẩy hắn mặt, “Đã biết.”

Ly như thế gần làm cái gì.

Ân bạch hạc lui ly, giếng cổ không gợn sóng trong mắt thấy không rõ cảm xúc.

Không bao lâu liền đến mục đích địa, hai người đứng ở lỗ Đông Hải trụ phòng ở phía dưới, Tịch Nhạc có chút khẩn trương.

Thực tế hắn có thể đoán được đi lên sẽ nhìn đến cái gì.

Ban đầu chu duệ là bọn họ nhận thức cách gần nhất một cái đồng bạn, nhưng nhìn thấy khi, hắn bản nhân thi thể đã nhìn không tới.

Lần này có lẽ là chính mắt nhìn thấy.

Mở cửa chính là Từ Tiểu Viên, nàng mắt hồng hồng, “Các ngươi tới.”

Tịch Nhạc bước vào trong phòng, không khí áp lực.

Trong phòng không ngừng lỗ Đông Hải cùng dư minh, còn có bạch tranh, Từ Tiểu Viên, tề ngộ, Mạnh từ bọn họ, bọn họ tới sớm hơn.

Mà ở trên sô pha, ngồi dư minh.

Nói đúng ra là dư minh thi thể, trên mặt đất là vỡ vụn gương, mấy chục cái mảnh nhỏ hỗn loạn mà rớt ở nơi đó.

Đây là Tịch Nhạc lần đầu tiên trực diện trong gương tử vong.

Lỗ Đông Hải đứng ở đối diện, banh một khuôn mặt, liền mỉm cười đều tễ không ra, thanh âm có chút run rẩy, “Tịch Nhạc, các ngươi tới rồi a.”

Tịch Nhạc ừ một tiếng, đi qua đi.

Dư minh cùng bọn họ ở trong gương nhìn đến không có gì hai dạng, hắn như là ngủ say, cũng như là vĩnh viễn lưu tại trong gương.

Hắn liền bọn họ ra tới cũng chưa có thể nhìn đến.

Tịch Nhạc hỏi: “Hắn là như thế nào chết?”

Bạch tranh xem như nhất thanh tỉnh một cái, nói: “Không rõ ràng lắm, mặt ngoài nhìn không tới bất luận cái gì miệng vết thương, có thể là thân thể nội bộ xuất hiện vấn đề.”

Cho nên đây cũng là bọn họ vẫn luôn đoán không được hắn đụng vào cái gì cấm kỵ duyên cớ.

Tịch Nhạc chuyển hướng Mạnh từ, “Mạnh từ, ngươi hẳn là có thể kiểm tra đi.”

Lỗ Đông Hải rốt cuộc mở miệng: “Nhìn xem.”

“Ta thử xem.” Mạnh từ nỗ lực làm tốt tâm lý xây dựng, có chút nói lắp: “Ta, ta kỳ thật hoài nghi là hít thở không thông chết.”

“Hít thở không thông?”

Tịch Nhạc nhíu mày, bọn họ thật sự không thể tưởng được.

Mạnh từ tiểu tâm trên mặt đất tay, “Ta không xác định a, ta chỉ là suy đoán, bởi vì cái dạng này như là ta đã thấy.”

Cho dù giải phẫu hơn người thể, hắn cũng không hạn sợ hãi.

Hắn duỗi tay chuẩn bị mở ra dư minh miệng, lại mở không ra.

Mạnh từ nghi hoặc: “Cắn thật chặt sao?”

Ân bạch hạc thanh âm từ phía sau vang lên: “Không phải, là bị niêm trụ.”

Nghe vậy, Mạnh từ tay thiếu chút nữa run rớt, một lần nữa kiểm tra hắn miệng, phát hiện thực phù hợp cái này cách nói, như là bị dính ở giống nhau.

Vài người biểu tình đều không quá đẹp.

Hơn nữa dư minh trong lỗ mũi mặt cũng dính ở.

Mạnh từ đánh đèn pin mới thấy rõ ràng tình huống, “Nếu thật là như vậy, vậy thật là chết vào hít thở không thông.”

Hắn đứng lên, nuốt nuốt nước miếng: “Hít thở không thông nói, sẽ không đương trường tử vong, đoản một phút, lớn lên vài phút thời gian.”

Sẽ có như vậy một chút thời gian đánh sâu vào.

Tịch Nhạc hô hấp cũng đi theo tạm dừng một chút, hắn không thể tưởng được dư minh ở hít thở không thông tử vong trước giãy giụa tình hình lúc ấy làm cái gì, sẽ tưởng cái gì.

Hắn ở trước khi chết cho bọn hắn để lại manh mối, lúc ấy đã sắp chết rồi sao?

Nếu bọn họ không phát hiện, hắn sẽ bạch chết sao?

Tịch Nhạc kỳ thật nhìn thấy người khác tử vong rất bình tĩnh, hắn năm đó thậm chí có thể bình tĩnh xử lí chính mình cha mẹ tang sự.

Mà dư minh cùng hắn không thân chẳng quen, hắn nói không hảo tự mình cảm giác, hắn chỉ là cảm thấy không thoải mái mà thôi, nơi nào đều không thoải mái, yết hầu cũng thực không thoải mái.

Tịch Nhạc tạm dừng hô hấp trở nên dồn dập, trước mắt mông lung lên, thẳng đến bên tai vang lên kêu gọi hắn thanh âm.

“Tịch Nhạc.”

Tịch Nhạc chớp chớp mắt, nhìn đến ân bạch hạc cùng những người khác đều nhìn hắn, lắc đầu, “Ta không có chuyện, không cần phải xen vào ta.”

Hắn chỉ là không quá thoải mái.

Lỗ Đông Hải cắn răng hỏi: “Hắn phạm vào cái gì cấm kỵ?”

Bạch tranh đẩy đẩy mắt kính, suy đoán nói: “Hít thở không thông mà chết, hẳn là cùng hô hấp có quan hệ đi, chẳng lẽ là nghe thấy được không nên nghe?”

Nàng thật sự không thể tưởng được có cái gì khác.

Nếu nói đặc thù hương vị, vậy chỉ có hơi béo nam bọn họ mang đồ ăn tiến vào khi, những cái đó đồ ăn hương vị.

Nhưng như thế nói, bọn họ cũng nghe thấy được mới đúng.

“Có thể cái gì không nên nghe……” Từ Tiểu Viên cảm thấy thực không thể hiểu được, “Chẳng lẽ ở trong văn phòng còn có quy định không chuẩn dùng cái mũi sao?”

Mạnh từ lại linh quang chợt lóe, “Ta đã biết!”

Tất cả mọi người nhìn về phía hắn.

Mạnh từ nỗ lực trấn định xuống dưới: “Lỗ đại ca, ngươi còn có nhớ hay không văn tỷ văn phòng trên bàn cái kia công nhân thủ tục?”

Lỗ Đông Hải đương nhiên nhớ rõ, “Xảy ra chuyện gì?”

Mạnh từ nhất nhất nêu ví dụ: “Ta lúc ấy xem qua công nhân thủ tục, bên trong viết rất nhiều quy tắc, không chuẩn thùng rác ném rác rưởi, không chuẩn ở toilet làm chuyện khác, không chuẩn làm toilet có hương vị từ từ lung tung rối loạn quy định.”

Tịch Nhạc nhớ tới, “Dư minh ở toilet phun quá.”

Khi đó là bởi vì hơi béo nam thi thể tử trạng thực ghê tởm, nhưng ai biết này sẽ là một cái cấm kỵ, bởi vì rõ ràng lúc ấy công tác thời gian đều không có đến.

Lỗ Đông Hải một quyền chùy tới rồi trên tường, tức giận không thôi.

Mặc cho ai cũng không thể tưởng được sẽ là như thế này một cái nho nhỏ nguyên nhân liền phải một người mệnh.

Chết ở trong gương người đều vô tội nhường nào, cho dù đã làm ác, kia cũng tội không đến chết, không tới phiên bọn họ tới thẩm phán.

Trong lúc nhất thời, trong phòng bầu không khí biến hóa.

Từ Tiểu Viên thút tha thút thít hỏi: “Cái kia văn phòng rốt cuộc là cái gì tình huống? Rốt cuộc quỷ muốn làm cái gì? Chính là vì giết chết chúng ta sao?”

“Có thể là đi.” Tịch Nhạc yết hầu ngạnh trụ.

Ân bạch hạc bình tĩnh mà nói cho bọn họ, “Rời đi khi tình huống khẩn cấp, không có nói cho các ngươi, kia trương công tác chứng minh mặt trên công nhân tên họ Văn, chức nghiệp là người vệ sinh.”

“Cùng văn tỷ có quan hệ?” Bạch tranh nháy mắt liên tưởng, “Hơn nữa chúng ta cũng ở trong ký túc xá phát hiện đã từng còn có một cái công nhân ở dấu vết, chỉ là chưa thấy qua người này, như thế xem khả năng đã chết biến thành quỷ.”

Tịch Nhạc cũng không cấm nhớ tới nào đó hình ảnh: “Khó trách chúng ta nói công ty muốn đóng cửa thời điểm, quỷ như vậy phẫn nộ.”

Lúc ấy bọn họ chỉ là cố ý châm chọc, không nghĩ tới xé rách mặt.

“Bản thân hai người chính là hỗ trợ lẫn nhau, không có văn tỷ, liền sẽ không có tăng ca.” Ân bạch hạc rũ xuống mí mắt, “Mà tăng ca cho quỷ quyền lợi.”

Giữa hai bên quan hệ bản thân liền không đơn giản.

Mạnh từ bừng tỉnh đại ngộ: “Chúng ta đụng vào những cái đó cấm kỵ, vài cái kỳ thật đều cùng thanh khiết có quan hệ, thùng rác.”

Vô số manh mối từ trong đầu bay qua, Tịch Nhạc thực mau bắt lấy một cái, “Lệ lệ lịch sử trò chuyện viết quá, nàng phun tào người vệ sinh thực chán ghét.”

Lúc ấy hắn chỉ tưởng ở công ty trong đàn phun tào, lệ lệ phun tào quá tiểu trương cùng văn tỷ, hắn đương nhiên mà không đem này để ở trong lòng.

“Văn tỷ ở trong văn phòng, hàng năm không mở cửa, nhưng một cái người vệ sinh ở trong công ty lại có thể nhìn đến rất nhiều đồ vật.”

“Toilet là người vệ sinh địa điểm, là nó đặc thù mà.”

Lúc nửa đêm, lỗ Đông Hải tiễn đi bọn họ, lại bỏ thêm một câu: “Quá hai ngày hy vọng các ngươi có thể tới tham gia hắn lễ tang.”

Mọi người đều ứng.

Từ thang máy đi xuống khi, một đám người cũng chưa nói cái gì lời nói.

Tịch Nhạc cùng ân bạch hạc là cuối cùng rời đi, hai người đi ở tiểu khu trên đường, ngẩng đầu là có thể nhìn đến vô số đèn sáng cửa sổ.

Hắn không cấm mở miệng: “Người cùng người quan hệ là không giống nhau, thật giống như người khác khi chết ta không có gì cảm giác, nhưng quen thuộc người chết đi sẽ thực không thoải mái.”

Tịch Nhạc hỏi: “Ngươi từng có như vậy cảm giác sao?”

Ân bạch hạc cảm xúc thực không rõ ràng, nhưng đáp án lại cùng hắn lãnh đạm tính cách hoàn toàn tương phản, “Rất nhiều thời điểm.”

Tịch Nhạc có chút kinh ngạc.

Bất quá mỗi người trải qua bất đồng, có lẽ ân bạch hạc gặp được quá rất nhiều sự đâu.

Hai người đánh chiếc xe trở về, Tịch Nhạc lưng dựa đến lưng ghế thượng sau, lại mạc danh nhớ tới đi theo hắn ra tới kia đoàn huyết nhục.

Hắn ngồi ngay ngắn, hỏi ân bạch hạc: “Kia đoàn huyết nhục có thể mang ra tới, thuyết minh bên trong đồ vật có thể mang ra tới, vì cái gì dư minh thi thể không thể mang ra tới?”

Tịch Nhạc lần trước cho rằng chỉ có thể mang ra tới kính ngoại đồ vật.

Tỷ như lỗ Đông Hải bắn đến trên người hắn huyết.

Tịch Nhạc hỏi hắn, cũng đang hỏi chính mình, “Còn đầy hứa hẹn cái gì thi thể lưu tại ở trong gương, bên ngoài vẫn là sẽ có thi thể?”

Phía trước hắn cũng chưa tự hỏi quá như vậy vấn đề.

Những người đó đều chết ở trong gương, nhưng là đồng dạng mà còn sẽ ở gương ngoại chết đi.

Ân bạch hạc liếc hắn một cái, “Tưởng quá nhiều dễ dàng biến lão.”

Tịch Nhạc: “?”

Ân bạch hạc lại tiếp tục nói: “Rõ ràng, trong gương đồ vật mang ra tới sống không được tới.”

“Đúng không, kia đoàn huyết nhục biến thành chết thịt.” Tịch Nhạc nói, “Phía trước không ra tới trước, những cái đó thịt còn ở động, là có kỳ quái hoạt tính. Như thế nói, có phải hay không trong gương vật còn sống nếu có thể bị mang ra tới, kia cũng sẽ chết?”

Quỷ vật mang ra tới đã không có hoạt tính, nếu tiểu động vật ra tới đâu?

Nếu…… Người cũng đi theo ra tới đâu?

Tịch Nhạc toát ra mấy vấn đề, đánh giá không ai có thể cho chính mình trả lời.

Xe ở quảng trường phía trước quải cái cong, hoàn mỹ dung nhập ồn ào náo động trong thành thị, đèn đuốc sáng trưng, đây mới là nhân gian.

Bên ngoài loa thanh tích tích, Tịch Nhạc giống như nghe thấy được ân bạch hạc mờ ảo thanh âm.

“Đều không thuộc về thế giới này.”


	47. Chapter 47

Hoá trang 1( tiến vào. )

Tác giả: [Khương Chi Ngư](https://wikidich.com/tac-gia/%E5%A7%9C%E4%B9%8B%E9%AD%9A)

Nhưng Tịch Nhạc quay đầu khi, lại giống như không nhìn thấy hắn mở miệng, không biết vừa rồi có phải hay không chính mình nghe lầm.

Hắn nghiêng thân thể qua đi, hỏi: “Ngươi vừa mới có phải hay không nói chuyện?”

Ân bạch hạc hỏi lại: “Nói cái gì?”

“……”

Tịch Nhạc nghĩ thầm chẳng lẽ thật là chính mình nghe lầm sao, hắn nghĩ trăm lần cũng không ra, cuối cùng quy kết với có thể là quá khẩn trương.

Hắn dựa vào ghế dựa trên lưng cọ cọ.

Ân bạch hạc nhìn hắn động tác, có điểm nghi hoặc, Tịch Nhạc bị xem đến xấu hổ, lỗ tai đỏ lên, “Chính là cảm giác không quá thói quen.”

“Ta nhìn xem.” Ân bạch hạc duỗi tay.

Tịch Nhạc cũng không nghĩ nhiều, đưa lưng về phía hắn cởi áo khoác, ân bạch hạc nhấc lên phòng trong quần áo, trên lưng sạch sẽ bạch khiết, bởi vì có điểm gầy, xinh đẹp cột sống hơi hơi nhô lên.

Hắn hỏi: “Có dấu vết sao?”

Ân bạch hạc nói: “Mặt trên cái gì đều không có.”

Tịch Nhạc nga một chút, chuẩn bị quay lại đi, hắn thần sắc bình tĩnh mà buông quần áo.

Bởi vì những việc này không thể làm người ngoài biết, cho nên bọn họ nói chuyện thanh cũng không lớn, tài xế liên tiếp từ gương nhìn về phía ghế sau.

Tới tiểu khu cửa khi, Tịch Nhạc quét mã khi còn thu được tài xế quái dị ánh mắt.

Hắn có điểm mê hoặc, “Hắn cái gì ánh mắt?”

Ân bạch hạc nghĩ nghĩ, “Khả năng lần đầu tiên có người ở hắn trên xe cởi quần áo?”

Tịch Nhạc: “?”

Chuyện này như vậy đình chỉ.

Bởi vì là đêm khuya, trở về khi trong tiểu khu một người đều không có.

Tịch Nhạc hiện tại nhìn đến loại này tịch liêu tình huống liền dễ dàng liên tưởng đến khủng bố đi lên, tổng cảm thấy nơi nào khả năng sẽ xuất hiện một con quỷ.

Ở cưỡi thang máy khi càng là như thế.

Hắn phía trước xem qua 《 quái đàm tân nhĩ túi 》 chuyện xưa, bên trong có một tập nói chính là nữ chính đi thang máy về nhà lên lầu, nhưng thang máy kín người hết chỗ muốn xuống lầu, bởi vì thang máy ở lầu một, chung cư này lâu không có ngầm tầng, nàng không dám cưỡi.

Sau lại nữ chính vào tân xuống dưới thang máy, màn ảnh nơi này cấp tới rồi thang máy khe hở, bên trong chen đầy mặt.

Tịch Nhạc phát tán tư duy, mắt hướng cạnh cửa xem.

“Ngươi đang xem cái gì?” Ân bạch hạc theo hắn tầm mắt xem qua đi, cái gì cũng không thấy được.

“Không có gì.” Tịch Nhạc lắc đầu, có điểm hơi xấu hổ nói.

Từ trong gương trở về cái thứ nhất buổi tối, hắn vốn tưởng rằng sẽ mất ngủ, nhưng trên thực tế không bao lâu liền ngủ rồi.

Ngày hôm sau tỉnh lại khi nhìn đến quen thuộc phòng hắn còn có điểm hồi bất quá tới thần.

Chờ nhìn đến ân bạch hạc đẩy cửa mà vào kêu hắn lên khi, Tịch Nhạc mới phản ứng lại đây, nga, hắn đã từ trong gương đã trở lại.

Hôm nay buổi sáng ăn bí đỏ cháo cùng bánh bao nhỏ.

Tịch Nhạc ăn uống đặc biệt hảo, ăn xong sau sờ sờ chính mình bụng, bỗng nhiên nhớ tới kia đoàn chết thịt, chạy tới toilet.

Nhưng toilet đã thập phần sạch sẽ.

Tịch Nhạc hỏi: “Cái kia thịt đâu?”

Ân bạch hạc đương nhiên nói: “Ném.”

Tịch Nhạc a thanh, lại nghe thấy hắn hỏi: “Ngươi tưởng lưu trữ kỷ niệm?”

“Kỷ niệm cái quỷ.” Tịch Nhạc đương nhiên phủ nhận: “Ta chỉ là tưởng có hay không tác dụng.”

“Thoạt nhìn không có.” Ân bạch hạc nhướng mày.

“Ném liền ném đi, lưu tại trong nhà cũng quái ghê tởm.” Tịch Nhạc mày nhíu lại, chạy nhanh dời đi đề tài.

Vài ngày sau, hai người đi tham gia dư minh lễ tang.

Dư minh cha mẹ đều ở quê quán, bị lỗ Đông Hải nhận lấy, nhi tử qua đời tin tức làm hai vị lão nhân nháy mắt già nua rất nhiều.

Vô luận là như thế nào chết, ở hiện thực cũng chỉ là sẽ là tự sát.

Tịch Nhạc đứng ở đại sảnh, thực thổn thức, mấy ngày hôm trước còn tươi sống một người cũng đã thành trên ảnh chụp hắc bạch hình ảnh.

Thế giới này, sinh tử là nhất không thể đoán trước.

Lễ tang sắp kết thúc khi, Tịch Nhạc hỏi lỗ Đông Hải, “Hắn cha mẹ về sau làm sao bây giờ?”

“Hắn phía trước liền bắt đầu tồn tiền, còn có một bộ phòng.” Lỗ Đông Hải nói, “Hắn cha mẹ ở quê quán tiêu phí không nhiều lắm, nếu thật sự không có tiền liền đem phòng ở bán.”

Tịch Nhạc gật đầu, “Như vậy khá tốt.”

Hắn suy xét suy xét muốn hay không mua cái bảo hiểm, nhưng là giống như không có được lợi người, tự sát giống như cũng không bồi tiền.

Nhưng nếu là chính mình đã chết, kia mười mấy đống lâu tiền thuê làm sao bây giờ, Tịch Nhạc rất là buồn rầu, dò hỏi ân bạch hạc: “Ngươi có cái gì ý tưởng?”

Ân bạch hạc trầm mặc vài giây, “Không có ý tưởng.”

Tịch Nhạc nói: “Như thế nào sẽ không có ý tưởng đâu?”

“Không phải ai đều có mười mấy đống lâu bối rối.” Ân bạch hạc sờ sờ đầu của hắn, Tịch Nhạc nhưng thật ra thói quen hắn ngẫu nhiên hành vi.

Tịch Nhạc cảm thấy hắn nói có đạo lý.

Đứng ở một bên lỗ Đông Hải đầu một hồi tưởng đối Tịch Nhạc trợn trắng mắt.

Lễ tang sau khi kết thúc, từ trong gương sống sót vài người ngồi xuống cùng nhau.

Lỗ Đông Hải điểm điếu thuốc, phun ra một ngụm, sương khói lượn lờ, “Loại này trải qua không biết đến cái gì thời điểm mới có thể là cuối.”

Hắn thật là chịu đủ rồi.

Tịch Nhạc hỏi: “Gương rốt cuộc vì cái gì sẽ phát sinh này đó biến hóa, lỗ đại ca các ngươi phía trước không có được đến quá bất luận cái gì manh mối sao?”

Lỗ Đông Hải nói: “Ta lần đầu tiên tiến vào trong gương thời điểm, bên trong có lão nhân, chính là cùng loại với chúng ta như vậy tiến vào quá rất nhiều lần người, nhưng bọn hắn cũng không có nói rất rõ ràng, liền dẫn tới chúng ta lúc trước đối với các ngươi nói cũng là cái biết cái không.”

“Chỉ là có người nói cho chúng ta biết hẳn là có thể rời đi, nhưng cái gì thời điểm rời đi, không ai nói cho chúng ta biết.”

Hắn nói ra chính mình suy đoán, “Ta cùng dư minh thậm chí còn hoài nghi quá ngoại tinh nhân.”

Từ Tiểu Viên trừng lớn mắt, bạch tranh cảm thấy này suy đoán thực không đâu vào đâu.

Bạch tranh trong khoảng thời gian này nhìn không ít quỷ dị điện ảnh cùng tin tức, “Tựa như phim kinh dị giống nhau, hẳn là có cái ngọn nguồn.”

“Ta và ngươi tưởng giống nhau.” Mạnh từ nhịn không được vỗ tay, “Tựa như các ngươi cùng ta nói giống nhau, ở gương trong thế giới, gương là cùng quỷ có quan hệ, tìm được quỷ là có thể tìm được gương, kia trong thế giới hiện thực đâu?”

Hắn ra tới lúc sau, Từ Tiểu Viên nói cho hắn rất nhiều sự.

Bởi vì dư minh sự tình, xoá nạn mù chữ sự tình từ lỗ Đông Hải biến thành Từ Tiểu Viên, nói chuyện thứ nhất chính là không cần đụng vào cấm kỵ, tiếp theo chính là tìm gương.

Mạnh từ là một tân nhân, hắn ý tưởng cũng là thực tân.

Hắn hứng thú bừng bừng nói: “Nếu chúng ta tìm được lúc ban đầu biến hóa gương, có phải hay không liền có thể biết một chút sự tình?”

Tịch Nhạc bát bồn nước lạnh: “Lúc ban đầu gương ở đâu, ai biết?”

Mạnh từ thở dài, “Cũng là.”

“Dựa theo này cuồn cuộn không ngừng bắt người đi vào, một năm liền có rất nhiều người.” Tịch Nhạc suy tư, “Gương rốt cuộc bắt bao nhiêu người đi vào, từ cái gì thời điểm bắt đầu?”

Vấn đề này liền cùng Mạnh từ muốn biết giống nhau, bọn họ vô giải.

Ân bạch hạc nói: “Thật lâu.”

“Ân?” Tịch Nhạc âm cuối giương lên, “Đúng vậy, ta cũng cảm thấy thật lâu.”

Quang từ hắn bắt đầu tới nay, liền có rất nhiều người bị trảo tiến vào, chết đi liền có rất nhiều người, hiện tại cũng chỉ có bọn họ bảy người.

Biến hóa là từ cái gì thời điểm đâu?

Cổ đại? Cận đại? Vẫn là hiện đại?

Sớm tại công nguyên trước liền xuất hiện gương, bất luận cái gì thời điểm đều khả năng xuất hiện giống như bọn họ biến hóa, chỉ là những việc này bọn họ không nhất định biết.

Bất quá, Tịch Nhạc tin tưởng bất luận cái gì sự đều có cái kết cục.

Có lẽ ở không lâu tương lai, bọn họ đều có thể đủ thoát ly này mặt quỷ dị gương, trở về bình thường sinh hoạt.

Bạch tranh bỗng nhiên mở miệng: “Ta đi toilet.”

Nàng từ toilet ra tới khi, nhìn chằm chằm bồn rửa tay thượng trong gương chính mình, sợ sẽ nhìn đến cái gì không nên có hình ảnh.

Ra tới khi, nàng nhìn đến Tịch Nhạc đứng ở trên hành lang, “Bạch tranh.”

Bạch tranh dừng lại bước chân, thấp giọng hỏi: “Có việc sao?”

“Kỳ thật ngươi vẫn là không quá tín nhiệm chúng ta, đúng không.” Tịch Nhạc trực tiếp đã mở miệng, “Ta biết ngươi tưởng chính là cái gì.”

Bạch tranh không nói chuyện.

Tịch Nhạc tiếp tục nói: “Liên tục hai lần xuống dưới, ngươi cũng nên biết, một người là không có biện pháp vẫn luôn sống sót.”

Bạch tranh ngẩng lên cằm: “Ta lúc trước cũng tin tưởng nàng, sau đó đâu?”

Cái này nàng, hai người trong lòng biết rõ ràng.

“Ta không phủ nhận sẽ xuất hiện hạ vũ hồng người như vậy.” Tịch Nhạc thanh tuyến thực ôn hòa, chút nào bởi vì không có nàng trào phúng mà thay đổi.

Hắn cười nhạt, “Ngươi vì cái gì muốn tới tham gia dư minh lễ tang, ta tưởng đáp án kỳ thật chính ngươi cũng biết.”

Bởi vì bạch tranh tán thành dư minh.

Tịch Nhạc nghiêm túc nói cho nàng: “Nhân tính phức tạp, có hạ vũ hồng, cũng sẽ có thừa minh, còn có mặt khác rất nhiều bất đồng tính cách người.”

“Có lẽ, ngươi có thể thử tin tưởng chúng ta.”

Trên hành lang an an tĩnh tĩnh, hồi lâu bạch tranh không có gật đầu cũng không có lắc đầu, mà là nói: “Vậy các ngươi cần phải sống đến kia một ngày.”

Nếu là cùng người thường nói nói như vậy, khả năng đối phương sẽ phẫn nộ.

Nhưng đối với bọn họ tới nói, đây là tốt nhất chúc phúc.

Tịch Nhạc cười tủm tỉm nói: “Hảo a.”

Cùng thượng một lần xa cách bất đồng, tham gia xong dư minh lễ tang lúc sau, đại gia quan hệ hiển nhiên kéo gần lại rất nhiều.

Trong đàn bảy người bất đồng tuổi, nhưng cũng bắt đầu cho nhau chia sẻ sinh hoạt.

Từ Tiểu Viên mỗi ngày đều ở trong đàn phát sóng trực tiếp nàng xem phim kinh dị tình huống.

Từ Tiểu Viên: 【 ta đang xem 《 chiêu hồn 》, làm ta sợ muốn chết. 】

Từ Tiểu Viên: 【 các ngươi xem qua không? 】

Bạch tranh bỗng nhiên đã phát một đoạn giọng nói.

Từ Tiểu Viên thực ngạc nhiên, bởi vì bạch tranh ngày thường có điểm độc lai độc vãng, hôm nay cư nhiên đã phát mười mấy giây giọng nói, nàng lập tức click mở.

Mười mấy giây sau, nàng kêu to: “Bạch tranh! Ngươi kịch thấu!”

Đáng tiếc bạch tranh đã phát này đoạn giọng nói lúc sau liền lần nữa biến mất, lưu lại Từ Tiểu Viên tại chỗ phát điên, này cùng kịch thấu hung thủ có cái gì khác nhau!

Thật quá đáng!

Bạch tranh không dao động, hơn nữa ở Từ Tiểu Viên ngày hôm sau xem huyền nghi khoảng cách lần thứ hai nhịn không được kịch thấu đáp án.

Từ Tiểu Viên từ lúc bắt đầu phẫn nộ, đến biến thành gợn sóng bất kinh, thậm chí còn có thể phát ra “A như thế nào sẽ là như thế này” “Hảo gia hỏa thì ra là thế” cảm thán.

Cùng bọn họ náo nhiệt bất đồng, Mạnh hiền hoà tề ngộ còn muốn đi học, hai cái đều ở chuẩn bị cuối kỳ khảo thí.

Mạnh từ là y học viện, cuối kỳ khảo thí là nhất vội nhật tử, hơn nữa khóa còn không có kết thúc.

Dẫn hắn đi học lão sư bỗng nhiên phát hiện cái này học sinh tiến bộ siêu cấp đại, phát hiện hắn đi học đặc biệt nghiêm túc, còn thích đuổi theo lão sư hỏi chuyện, quả thực là dò hỏi tới cùng cái loại này.

Lão sư cảm khái: “Ngươi phía trước giải phẫu ta nhớ rõ còn sợ hãi tới.”

Mạnh từ nào dám nói thật, đành phải thuận miệng nói: “Thấy được nhiều.”

Lão sư: “?”

Đứa nhỏ này không phải là đi nhà tang lễ cùng nhà xác đi?

Lão sư tưởng xong vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn, “Hảo hảo nỗ lực, ta xem trọng ngươi.”

Mạnh từ căng da đầu gật đầu.

Hắn nhìn thấy chân thật tình huống có thể so đại thể lão sư đáng sợ nhiều, như thế một đối lập, đại thể lão sư thậm chí có thể nói được thượng có thể so.

Hắn hy vọng tại hạ thứ tiến vào gương lúc sau có thể thông qua chính mình tri thức được đến quan trọng manh mối, mà không phải ruồi nhặng không đầu.

Cái này chí hướng làm lỗ Đông Hải đặc biệt cảm động, hơn nữa mỗi ngày đều phải cổ vũ hắn một phen.

Ân bạch hạc như cũ an tĩnh, có đôi khi cả ngày cũng sẽ không ở trong đàn phát tin tức.

Bất quá mọi người đều tính giải, có việc tìm hắn thời điểm tìm Tịch Nhạc là được, dù sao hai người ở cùng một chỗ.

Trong đàn tuy rằng chỉ có bảy người còn sống, nhưng như cũ đàn thành viên tám người, cái thứ nhất kiến đàn dư minh chân dung còn lưu tại nơi đó.

Theo một tháng lặng yên qua đi, dư minh rời đi bóng ma phảng phất từ trong sinh hoạt biến mất, mà lần thứ tư tiến vào gương thời gian cũng lặng lẽ tiến đến.

Gương ngụy biến ba ngày sau, Tịch Nhạc lần thứ hai tiến vào màu đen lốc xoáy.

Sương mù như cũ là màu đen, ở hắn sau khi xuất hiện không lâu, lại có mấy người lục tục xuất hiện.


	48. Chapter 48

Lần này tiến vào trong gương thời gian lại so với phía trước kéo dài.

Bởi vì cho nhau không quen biết, mọi người đều ở đánh giá người bên cạnh, ân bạch hạc là cuối cùng xuất hiện, cơ hồ ánh mắt mọi người đều hội tụ ở trên người hắn.

Trong sương đen an tĩnh hồi lâu, rốt cuộc có cái ăn mặc quần da nam sinh kìm nén không được dò hỏi: “Các ngươi là ai? Nơi này là cái gì địa phương?”

Hắn không hỏi mặt khác không nên hỏi vấn đề.

Quần da nam sinh gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm mỗi người, hy vọng có người cho hắn trả lời.

Lỗ Đông Hải vỗ vỗ tay, “Rất đơn giản, các ngươi hiện tại là ở trong gương, phía trước các ngươi hẳn là có phát hiện chiếu gương khi không thích hợp đi?”

Hắn lời này nói ra, năm cái tân nhân ba nam hai nữ, có ba cái biểu tình không đúng, có hai cái vẻ mặt mờ mịt, phỏng chừng là còn không có phát hiện.

Lỗ Đông Hải lớn lên tương đối hung, mấy cái tân nhân đều không quá dám tin tưởng hắn, trộm đến gần rồi Từ Tiểu Viên các nàng.

Chẳng qua bọn họ không nghĩ tới Từ Tiểu Viên cũng là đội ngũ trung một viên: “Đúng vậy, chúng ta ở trong gương, muốn rời đi nơi này cũng chỉ có thể tìm được gương.”

Nàng nghĩ như thế mỗi lần đều phải nói thật mệt mỏi quá, nếu máy ghi âm có thể bị mang tiến vào thì tốt rồi, tuần hoàn truyền phát tin.

Trung gian một cái viên đầu nữ hài thích thanh: “Cái gì ở trong gương tìm gương, gạt người đến có điểm kỹ thuật hàm lượng, ta nói cho các ngươi, nhà ta chính là có người, nhân lúc còn sớm phóng chúng ta trở về.”

Đáng tiếc nàng uy hiếp làm người thờ ơ.

Lỗ Đông Hải như cũ tiếp tục nói, Tịch Nhạc chỉ là nhìn mắt liền dời đi ánh mắt, ân bạch hạc từ đầu tới đuôi liền không thấy quá.

“Nói đủ rồi không có a, cái gì thái độ!” Viên đầu nữ hài nâng cằm, tức giận nói: “Các ngươi là cố ý đi?”

Tịch Nhạc hỏi lại: “Ngươi có thể xuất hiện ở chỗ này, chính ngươi không rõ ràng lắm?”

Viên đầu nữ hài nói: “Ta không rõ ràng lắm!”

“Hảo đi.” Tịch Nhạc gật gật đầu, lời khuyên nói: “Vậy ngươi liền cẩn thận nghe, không có việc gì nhiều nghe là chuyện tốt.”

Hắn nói chuyện thanh âm dễ nghe, viên đầu nữ hài xoay chuyển tròng mắt, không nói nữa.

Bên cạnh quần da nam thấy thế, chậm rãi dịch qua đi, bỗng nhiên kêu lên: “Đúng vậy, ta nói cho các ngươi, các ngươi hiện tại hành vi là trái pháp luật.”

Từ Tiểu Viên phun tào: “Bắt ngươi nhóm có thể có cái gì dùng?”

“Ai biết các ngươi có phải hay không buôn bán khí quan, dân cư!” Quần da nam phỉ nhổ, hắn tưởng đẩy Từ Tiểu Viên, bị bạch tranh một phen đẩy ra.

Bạch tranh lạnh lùng nhìn hắn, “Ngươi lại động thủ thử xem?”

Mạnh hiền hoà tề ngộ cũng trừng mắt nhìn lại đây.

Quần da nam vừa thấy vài cá nhân đều đối chính mình trợn mắt giận nhìn, lập tức sẽ biết bọn họ là một đám, hậm hực mà ngậm miệng.

An tĩnh vài giây lúc sau, vẫn luôn không nói chuyện sườn xám nữ nhân đã mở miệng: “Các ngươi chiếu gương cũng thấy quỷ có phải hay không?”

Nàng lớn lên không xinh đẹp, dáng người thực hảo, tóc năng cuốn, cả người đều rất có ý nhị, như là từ hoạ báo thượng đi ra.

Từ Tiểu Viên đều xem ngây người, có di động nàng liền sẽ chụp ảnh.

Tịch Nhạc đối nàng cảm quan thực hảo, nhìn qua nàng là tân nhân tỉnh táo nhất một người, thật sự rất khó đến.

“Trong gương xuất hiện biến hóa là điềm báo, sau đó các ngươi liền sẽ bị trảo tiến vào, ở chỗ này nghỉ ngơi mấy ngày, nỗ lực sống sót, tìm được gương rời đi nơi này.”

Sườn xám nữ nhân mày nhíu lại, dẫn tới những người khác đều nhìn nhiều hai mắt, nàng phảng phất không phát hiện, “Kia như thế nào tìm được gương?”

Nàng mới vừa nói xong, quần da nam liền hô to gọi nhỏ lên: “Sương mù tan!”

Trong sương đen nhường ra một cái tiểu đạo, hắn đi qua đi ngạc nhiên mà nhìn: “Đây là cái gì công nghệ cao, có thể như thế tán sương mù?”

Viên đầu nữ hài vừa thấy đã có xuất khẩu, lập tức chạy như bay đi ra ngoài.

Thấy thế, lỗ Đông Hải nói: “Chờ lát nữa sẽ kỹ càng tỉ mỉ nói cho các ngươi, chúng ta trước đi ra ngoài, còn phải nhanh một chút đến mục đích địa.”

Tịch Nhạc cùng ân bạch hạc theo thường lệ dừng ở cuối cùng.

Hắn ở ân bạch hạc trước mặt tự nhiên thực tùy ý, oán giận: “Tuy rằng cách một tháng, nhưng vẫn là thực chán ghét nơi này.”

Ân bạch hạc bước ra sương đen, “Một ngày nào đó sẽ rời đi.”

Mạnh từ đang ở cùng tề ngộ nói chuyện, nói đúng ra là chính mình lầm bầm lầu bầu, hắn cùng người chín lúc sau lời nói không ít, lảm nhảm thuộc tính càng ngày càng rõ ràng.

“Không biết lần này sẽ gặp được cái gì, ai tề ngộ, ngươi ba mẹ biết ngươi gặp như vậy sự sao, ngươi cuối kỳ khảo thí thành tích như thế nào?”

Tề ngộ sống không còn gì luyến tiếc mặt.

Từ Tiểu Viên tắc đang ở cùng bạch tranh nhỏ giọng nói chuyện: “Nguyên lai sườn xám mặc vào tới như thế đẹp, nhưng là ở cái này địa phương quỷ quái……”

“Đáng tiếc.”

Hai người đều khe khẽ thở dài.

Từ trong sương đen đi ra sau, tầm nhìn rộng mở thông suốt, mọi người từ nhỏ trên đường đi tới một cái đường xi măng thượng, bốn phía có không ít tiểu điếm, ven đường còn dừng lại xe.

Tịch Nhạc đang ở quan sát tình huống, bên tai vang lên ân bạch hạc dễ nghe thanh âm: “Hẳn là ở thế kỷ 21.”

Hắn tò mò, “Ngươi như thế nào biết đến?”

Ân bạch hạc nhìn về phía tả phía trước, “Cái kia là 2001 năm đưa ra thị trường xe.”

Tịch Nhạc không hiểu xe, nhưng hắn tin tưởng ân bạch hạc lời nói.

Tuy rằng đứng ở một cái trên đường phố, nhưng bọn hắn cuối cùng đều không hẹn mà cùng mà nhìn về phía cùng cái phương hướng đằng trước một nhà nhà lầu hai tầng.

Tiểu lâu treo khối màu đỏ đèn bài, mặt trên viết “Hạnh phúc khách sạn” bốn chữ, tự thượng rớt vài nét bút, hiện tại là lúc chạng vạng, đèn bài lóe quang.

Chợt liếc mắt một cái xem qua đi, làm người nhớ tới 8-90 niên đại ngõ nhỏ.

Này đống tiểu lâu là toàn bộ trên đường phố duy nhất còn đèn sáng, giống như là nam châm, mà bọn họ tiến vào gương người tựa như thiết, bị hấp dẫn đi qua đi.

Lỗ Đông Hải híp híp mắt, “Hẳn là chính là nơi đó, đi thôi.”

Mạnh từ hít sâu một hơi, chuẩn bị tâm lý thật tốt.

Hy vọng nhà này khách sạn không có cái gì khủng bố sự tình.

Ở chạy đi nơi đâu trên đường, lỗ Đông Hải giải thích một chút trong gương có quỷ, cùng với đụng vào cấm kỵ sẽ chết sự, đem tân nhân sợ tới mức quá sức.

Quần da nam nghe được da đầu tê dại, cuối cùng nhìn đến khách sạn bên có gia quầy bán quà vặt, trực tiếp thoát ly đám người đi gõ cửa.

Cửa cuốn bị chụp vang, quanh quẩn ở trên đường phố.

“Đừng gõ, sẽ không có người.” Tịch Nhạc nói cho hắn.

Quần da nam không nghe, cuối cùng gõ vài gia cũng không phản ứng lúc sau mới thất vọng mà về tới trong đội ngũ, đứng ở khách sạn trước.

Cùng này đường phố vị trí niên đại so sánh với, Tịch Nhạc bọn họ một hàng mười hai người ăn mặc thập phần đột ngột, phảng phất không phải cùng cái thế giới.

Lỗ Đông Hải dẫn đầu đẩy ra nửa phiến môn.

Bên trong thực hắc, giống như không bật đèn, mang theo cổ lão phòng cổ xưa vị.

Tro bụi làm viên đầu nữ hài đánh hai cái hắt xì, “Này cái gì địa phương quỷ quái, không cần nói cho ta muốn ở chỗ này ở đi?”

Lỗ Đông Hải không lý nàng, giương giọng hỏi: “Xin hỏi có người sao?”

Thực mau, tiếng bước chân từ bên trong vang lên, một đám người đều cảnh giác lên, mờ nhạt ánh sáng sáng lên, một cái trung niên nữ nhân đi ra, “Các ngươi tới a, vào đi.”

Nàng tựa hồ đối bọn họ đã đến sớm đã biết được, đối bọn họ ăn mặc cũng không có biểu hiện ra bất luận cái gì khác thường.

Trung niên nữ nhân đưa cho bọn họ sáu đem chìa khóa, “Lầu hai tổng cộng có bảy cái phòng, nhưng là có một cái đã bị ở, cho nên các ngươi liền trụ mặt khác.”

“Mỗi cái phòng có thể ở vài người?” Bạch tranh nhân cơ hội hỏi.

“Trong phòng chỉ có hai trương giường.” Trung niên nữ nhân nói, nàng ngừng một chút, “Thời gian không còn sớm, đêm nay sớm một chút nghỉ ngơi, ngày mai bắt đầu cấp tân nương thí trang đi, mười hai người vẫn là có điểm nhiều.”

Tịch Nhạc bắt giữ tới rồi này tin tức.

Nguyên lai bọn họ là tới cấp tân nương thí trang, thí trang cũng không cần thiết tới mười hai người đi…… Này tân nương cũng không sợ mặt hóa lạn.

Nghĩ vậy, Tịch Nhạc biểu tình có điểm quái.

Ân bạch hạc hỏi: “Thí trang có cái gì điều kiện sao?”

Trung niên nữ nhân cười nói: “Đương nhiên là muốn tân nương vừa lòng, đồ trang điểm đều đã ở tân nương trong phòng, tân nương phòng chính là 201.”

Lỗ Đông Hải cúi đầu nhìn về phía chính mình trong tay chìa khóa.

Trung niên nữ nhân về tới trước đài ngồi, không hề ngẩng đầu.

Lỗ Đông Hải quơ quơ chìa khóa, thấp giọng nói: “Trước thượng lầu hai phân phối phòng, chuyện khác đợi lát nữa lại nói.”

Tịch Nhạc gật đầu.

Tân nhân có không muốn cũng không có biện pháp.

Nhà này khách sạn bên ngoài nhìn không phải thực lão, nhưng bên trong lại rất cũ, thực kiểu cũ, mộc chế thang lầu bị bọn họ như thế nhiều người nhất giẫm, lặp lại mà phát ra kẽo kẹt kẽo kẹt thanh âm.

Tường là trắng xanh, nhưng theo thời gian trôi qua, đã biến thành màu vàng.

Lầu hai hành lang hai đoan cuối là hai phiến rất nhỏ cửa sổ, hiện tại bên ngoài sắc trời tối tăm, cho nên sấn đến khách sạn ánh sáng cũng thực nhược.

Từ Tiểu Viên là ở phía sau lên cầu thang, nhìn đến thang lầu đối diện phòng, thấp giọng kinh hô: “201!”

Cái kia muốn bọn họ hoá trang tân nương liền ở tại cửa thang lầu.

Hiện giờ này gian phòng cửa phòng nhắm chặt, không biết bên trong tân nương là bộ dáng gì, là người vẫn là quỷ.

Tân nương ở tại 201, đối diện là cửa thang lầu, 201 cách vách là 203, ai trụ 203 chỉ sợ là chờ lát nữa rất quan trọng một sự kiện.

“Cấp tân nương thí trang là cần thiết phải làm sao?” Sườn xám nữ nhân đứng ở thấp một tầng bậc thang, hỏi lỗ Đông Hải.

“Đúng vậy, vừa rồi trung niên nữ nhân tương đương với npc, nàng lời nói giống nhau là nhiệm vụ.” Lỗ Đông Hải nói xong lại chuyển hướng quần da nam mấy người, “Các ngươi người trẻ tuổi hẳn là chơi qua trò chơi, lại vô dụng tiểu thuyết cũng xem qua đi.”

Sườn xám nữ nhân lại hỏi: “Gương liền tại đây gia khách sạn?”

Lần này là Từ Tiểu Viên trả lời: “Không có ngoài ý muốn chính là ở khách sạn, rất lớn khả năng liền ở cái này trong phòng.”

Rốt cuộc lần này cần cấp tân nương thí trang, rất lớn khả năng cùng tân nương có quan hệ.

Từ Tiểu Viên nhìn về phía trong đội ngũ mấy nam nhân, nàng hiện tại đều hoài nghi bọn họ có thể hay không hoá trang, tân nương không hài lòng sẽ có cái gì hậu quả.

“Ta phía trước trên đường nói, hy vọng các ngươi nhớ kỹ, trong gương là có cái loại này đồ vật.” Lỗ Đông Hải trầm giọng nói.

Hắn vươn tay, “Hiện tại bắt đầu phân phòng.”

Tổng cộng sáu gian phòng mười hai trương giường, trên cơ bản liền nói cho bọn họ hai người một gian phòng.

Tuy rằng còn không biết nơi này là cái gì tình huống, nhưng có điểm đầu óc đều cảm thấy cùng tân nương trụ đến gần không có gì chuyện tốt.

Tuy rằng cùng tân nương trụ đến gần liền đại biểu trụ đến ly cửa thang lầu gần, ly cái này khách sạn duy nhất sinh tồn thông đạo gần.

Tịch Nhạc đứng ở cửa sổ, nhìn đến bên ngoài sắc trời hắc thật sự mau, tựa như lúc trước ở chung cư lâu lần đó giống nhau, chỉ có bọn họ nơi này là sáng lên.

Hắn phục hồi tinh thần lại thời điểm, phía trước đã sảo lên.

“…… Không được, rút thăm tốt nhất.” Quần da nam cùng một cái khác trung niên nam nhân nhất trí yêu cầu rút thăm, “Bằng không khiến cho chính chúng ta tuyển.”

Lỗ Đông Hải nói: “Hành a, rút thăm.”

Rút thăm tốt nhất, đỡ phải đến quá hai ngày oán trách phòng không được.

Phòng hào là dán ở chìa khóa thượng, hắn đem chìa khóa đánh hỗn, làm người đi trừu.

Lỗ Đông Hải cơ bắp cùng diện mạo bãi tại nơi đó, tuy rằng giống như dọc theo đường đi nói chuyện ngữ khí không tồi, nhưng tạm thời cũng không ai dám xúc hắn mày.

Ân bạch hạc cách hắn gần, hai người ghé vào một khối, Tịch Nhạc làm hắn đi, “Ân bạch hạc, ngươi đi trừu cái tốt nhất.”

Ân bạch hạc cho hắn đánh dự phòng châm, “Tốt nhất khả năng không được.”

Tịch Nhạc giống cái tiểu thiên sứ giống nhau cổ vũ hắn: “Không quan hệ, trụ cái nào phòng đều không thể tránh cho nguy hiểm, bình thường cũng đúng.”

Sau đó ân bạch hạc đi trừu đem chìa khóa trở về, Tịch Nhạc lộ ra chờ mong ánh mắt.

Mở ra vừa thấy, 203 phòng.

Tịch Nhạc trong lòng bi thương, trên mặt còn muốn an ủi hắn: “…… Không quan hệ, tục ngữ nói nguy hiểm nhất địa phương chính là an toàn nhất địa phương.”

Này nam nhân trường như thế đẹp, kết quả như thế phi, bởi vậy có thể thấy được lớn lên đẹp là vô dụng.


	49. Chapter 49

Hoá trang 3( ngươi cẩn thận một chút....)

Tác giả: [Khương Chi Ngư](https://wikidich.com/tac-gia/%E5%A7%9C%E4%B9%8B%E9%AD%9A)

Advertiserment

Vốn dĩ cửa thang lầu nơi này địa phương liền không lớn, cho nên Tịch Nhạc nói thực dễ dàng bị nghe thấy, các tân nhân trong lòng hiện lên mừng thầm.

Phía trước nghe nói nơi này có quỷ, lại nói tân nương không đúng, kia 203 nhưng còn không phải là nguy hiểm nhất địa phương, bị rút ra, bọn họ như thế nào trừu đều sẽ không trừu đến.

Năm cái tân nhân có hai cái là nữ sinh, liền tự động trụ cùng nhau.

Sườn xám nữ nhân vốn định cùng Từ Tiểu Viên cùng nhau trụ, bởi vì nàng thoạt nhìn nhất vô hại, nhưng là Từ Tiểu Viên thoạt nhìn cùng bạch tranh rất quen thuộc, nàng không cơ hội.

Đến nỗi viên đầu nữ sinh, biết chính mình muốn cùng sườn xám nữ nhân cùng nhau trụ khi, hừ một tiếng, nàng nhưng không quen nhìn loại này xuyên cái sườn xám trước đột sau kiều, đi đường đều đang câu dẫn người.

Dư lại ba cái nam sinh hai mặt nhìn nhau.

“Ta nhưng không muốn cùng các ngươi cùng nhau trụ.” Quần da nam bắt được ngay từ đầu cùng chính mình cùng chung kẻ địch trung niên nam nhân, “Đại ca, chúng ta một gian phòng?”

“Ta còn là” trung niên nam nhân tưởng cự tuyệt, hắn cảm thấy cùng những người đó trụ cùng nhau giống như đối chính mình càng có lợi.

Nhưng hắn mới vừa xem lỗ Đông Hải, lỗ Đông Hải liền nhìn người khác.

“Ngươi cùng ta trụ.” Lỗ Đông Hải chỉ chỉ tân nhân một cái thoạt nhìn có điểm phong độ trí thức lại nhược nhược nam nhân, “Nếu không đồng ý hiện tại có thể cự tuyệt.”

Nam nhân gật đầu: “Có thể.”

Hắn tự giới thiệu nói: “Ta kêu đỗ biết tin, là cái ngữ văn lão sư.”

Lỗ Đông Hải nghĩ thầm, ngữ văn lão sư hẳn là đầu óc còn có thể đi, bất quá thể lực thân trên dục lão sư càng tốt.

202 phòng cuối cùng là sườn xám nữ nhân cùng viên đầu nữ hài trụ, 204 phòng trụ chính là lỗ Đông Hải cùng đỗ biết tin, 205 phòng trụ chính là quần da nam cùng trung niên nam nhân, 206 phòng trụ chính là tề ngộ cùng Mạnh từ, cuối cùng Từ Tiểu Viên cùng bạch tranh ở tại 207 phòng.

Khách sạn phòng là số lẻ vì một bên, số chẵn vì một bên.

Phòng an bài hảo, lỗ Đông Hải lại cảnh cáo các tân nhân: “Hôm nay buổi tối khả năng có việc phát sinh, trời tối về sau tận lực không cần xuyến môn, ban đêm không cần mở cửa, nghe được cái gì động tĩnh đều không cần ra cửa.”

Hắn nói nghe tới rất nghiêm trọng, quần da nam vẫn chưa để ở trong lòng.

Còn không có gặp được quỷ khi, rất ít có người sẽ tin tưởng người khác về quỷ nói.

Từ Tiểu Viên chậm rì rì mà dịch đến Tịch Nhạc bên cạnh, lo lắng nói: “Tịch Nhạc, các ngươi phải chú ý an toàn.”

Tịch Nhạc hơi hơi mỉm cười, “Biết, các ngươi cũng là.”

Hôm nay cùng trước kia đều không quá giống nhau, tỷ như lần trước muốn ở trong công ty đi làm, nhưng là lúc ấy bọn họ qua đi liền đi làm, cho nên kích phát cấm kỵ.

Mà nhiệm vụ lần này phải cho tân nương hoá trang, nhưng là ngày đầu tiên thế nhưng không cần đi hoá trang, như vậy đêm nay là sẽ có người đụng vào cấm kỵ vẫn là toàn bộ an toàn?

Quần da nam đã vào phòng.

Ân bạch hạc đem chìa khóa đưa cho Tịch Nhạc, sau đó nói: “Hiện tại thời gian còn sớm, có thể đi dưới lầu tìm điểm tin tức.”

Hắn tạm dừng một chút, “Tỷ như, cùng loại với tắt đèn thời gian.”

Lỗ Đông Hải biểu tình nghiêm túc, “Ân, cái này rất quan trọng.”

Tắt đèn thời gian ở lần trước trong gương là phi thường quan trọng tin tức, bởi vì quỷ giết người chính là ở tắt đèn thời gian sau.

Nếu lần này bọn họ xác định một cái thời gian, kia trước đó liền có thể có thời gian dư thừa ra cửa tìm kiếm manh mối.

Từ Tiểu Viên cùng bạch tranh cùng nhau hướng 207 phòng đi, các nàng phòng ở hành lang nhất cuối, đối diện là tề ngộ cùng Mạnh từ.

“Chờ lát nữa ngươi đi xuống sao?” Từ Tiểu Viên hỏi.

“Đương nhiên muốn đi.” Bạch tranh nói, “Lần này trụ chính là khách sạn, nói không chừng cấm kỵ là cùng tân nương có quan hệ, vẫn là cùng khách sạn có quan hệ.”

Từ Tiểu Viên đã hiểu nàng ý tứ.

Chung cư trong lâu bọn họ đụng vào chính là chung cư lâu cấm kỵ, lần này ở khách sạn, có lẽ cấm kỵ là cùng khách sạn có quan hệ.

Dưới lầu cái kia hư hư thực thực trước đài trung niên nữ nhân khẳng định có thể cho bọn hắn tin tức.

Tịch Nhạc là cái thứ hai tiến vào phòng, khách sạn nhìn thực lão, nhưng trong phòng lại không phải phi thường cổ xưa, bãi hai trương giường, trên giường đồ dùng thoạt nhìn thực sạch sẽ.

Trong phòng có một cái buồng vệ sinh, nhưng phi thường tiểu, hơn nữa không có làm làm ướt chia lìa, cái này làm cho Tịch Nhạc phi thường ghét bỏ.

Bất quá còn hảo là độc vệ, nếu cái này khách sạn thật là vệ sinh công cộng gian, kia buồng vệ sinh có thể nói phi thường nguy hiểm.

“Căn phòng này còn hành.” Tịch Nhạc nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

“Không được cũng muốn trụ.” Ân bạch hạc ở hắn mặt sau tiến vào, hắn chỉ chỉ bên trái vách tường, “Này bức tường cùng cách vách tương liên.”

Tịch Nhạc quay đầu qua đi, nghĩ đến vô số phim kinh dị tình tiết.

Tỷ như gõ phá vách tường kết quả phát hiện bên trong có thi thể, tỷ như cái này vách tường hợp với một cái không biết thông đạo từ từ……

Tịch Nhạc lại đi bên cửa sổ, “Ngoài cửa sổ đen như mực.”

Ân bạch hạc nói: “Tiểu tâm ngã xuống.”

Tịch Nhạc nói: “Đây là lầu hai, ngã xuống cũng sẽ không chết.”

“Khả năng sẽ gãy chân.” Ân bạch hạc bình tĩnh mà mở miệng, “Ngươi chạy bất quá quỷ.”

Tịch Nhạc cảm thấy hắn nói rất có đạo lý, ngoài phòng hắc ám giống quái thú, có thể nuốt hết bất luận kẻ nào, hắn xác thật cảm thấy rất nguy hiểm.

Phòng này không lớn, lối đi nhỏ cũng thực hẹp hòi, cạnh cửa trên tường bày tủ quần áo, trần nhà rất thấp, có vẻ phòng thập phần thấp bé.

Tịch Nhạc ngồi ở trên giường, giường nhưng thật ra thực mềm, hắn thập phần buồn bực: “Tân nương vì cái gì muốn trụ như thế phá khách sạn?”

Ân bạch hạc thuận miệng nói: “Có lẽ đào hôn.”

Tịch Nhạc: “?”

Hắn thế nhưng cảm thấy có như vậy một tia đạo lý.

Tịch Nhạc lại nói lên lần này năm cái tân nhân, “Lần này tân nhân, thoạt nhìn có tương đối bình tĩnh, cái kia xuyên sườn xám nữ nhân cùng ngữ văn lão sư.”

Cũng không biết, những người này có thể hay không sống sót.

Ở như vậy quỷ dị trong thế giới, chính bọn họ cũng không biết có thể hay không an toàn rời đi, càng đừng nói bảo hộ những người đó.

Đang nghĩ ngợi tới, tiếng đập cửa vang lên.

“Tịch Nhạc, là ta, chúng ta chuẩn bị xuống lầu.” Là lỗ Đông Hải.

“Tới.”

Ngoài cửa đứng vài người, bởi vì bọn họ nơi này là ly cửa thang lầu tương đối gần, cho nên là cuối cùng bị gõ cửa.

Mạnh từ nói cho bọn họ: “Ta ra tới trước nhìn thời gian, hiện tại là buổi tối 7 giờ rưỡi, nếu ra cửa liền phải mau chóng.”

Tịch Nhạc tự nhiên biết nghiêm trọng tính, hắn ngắm mắt, không thấy được quần da nam cùng viên đầu nữ hài, “Kia hai cái không ra?”

“Ân, không muốn.” Lỗ Đông Hải nói.

“Không muốn liền tính.” Tịch Nhạc cũng không phải thánh mẫu.

Đoàn người chậm rãi đi xuống lầu, dưới lầu đèn chỉ khai linh tinh hai cái, có vẻ dị thường tối tăm.

Khách sạn đại môn bị đóng lại, trước đài chỗ không có người.

Tịch Nhạc đi qua đi, ở trên bàn thấy được bảng giờ giấc, niệm ra tới: “Buổi sáng 8 giờ rưỡi đến 9 giờ là bữa sáng thời gian, giữa trưa 11 giờ đến 12 giờ là cơm trưa thời gian, buổi tối 6 giờ đến 7 giờ là bữa tối thời gian.”

Đến nỗi mặt khác không có nói rõ thời gian, giống nhau đều đại biểu có thể tự do hành động.

Đương nhiên nguy hiểm cũng tồn tại với trong đó.

“Ăn cơm địa phương ở bên kia.” Mạnh từ mắt sắc, chỉ chỉ trước đài bên phải một cánh cửa, phía sau cửa là một cái tiểu thính, bên trong bày hai trương bàn tròn.

Từ Tiểu Viên lớn tiếng kêu lên: “Có người ở sao?”

Hợp với kêu hai lần cũng chưa người ra tới.

Bạch tranh làm nàng dừng lại, “Hẳn là sẽ không ra tới, bằng không khẳng định có thể nghe thấy, nơi này không thế nào cách âm.”

Nàng nhìn mắt những người khác, hỏi ra chính mình đã sớm chuẩn bị tốt vấn đề.

“Nữ nhân kia nói ngày mai đi cấp tân nương thí trang, có phải hay không cùng trước kia không giống nhau, đêm nay là an toàn?”

Lỗ Đông Hải nói: “Cũng không phải không có khả năng, nhưng không thể thả lỏng cảnh giác.”

Ngày đầu tiên trên cơ bản bọn họ đều là mờ mịt ngây thơ.

Rất nhiều tin tức đều là ở cái thứ nhất người chết sau khi xuất hiện mới có thể bị phát hiện.

Kỳ thật lại nói tiếp thực tàn khốc, cũng đúng là những cái đó chết đi nhân tài cho bọn hắn sống sót sáng tạo điều kiện.

Lỗ Đông Hải nghiêm khắc nói: “Đệ nhất vãn tốt nhất trở về liền ngủ, cái gì đều không cần làm, để tránh đụng tới cấm kỵ.”

Nói đến nơi này, không khí có chút khẩn trương.

Sườn xám nữ nhân đi qua đi, ỷ ở phía trước trên đài, vòng eo mềm mại, “Ta còn là có không rõ địa phương, cấp tân nương thí trang cùng chúng ta ở nơi này có liên hệ sao?”

“Còn có, các ngươi nói cấm kỵ là cái gì?”

Vấn đề này lỗ Đông Hải sớm đã có khuôn mẫu: “Cử cái ví dụ, nếu lần này cấm kỵ là cấm ở phòng la to, ngươi nếu là làm, liền sẽ chết.”

Sườn xám nữ nhân bị hắn nói được nhăn lại mi, “Như thế tùy ý?”

Tịch Nhạc phủ định nàng lời nói: “Không, có dấu vết để lại.”

Có lẽ ngay từ đầu cảm thấy tùy ý, thậm chí không đâu vào đâu, nhưng cuối cùng liên hệ thượng nguyên nhân, đều có thể giải thích đến thông.

Sườn xám nữ nhân nói lời nói khi, ở đây nam nhân đa số đều đang xem nàng.

Tịch Nhạc lấy nam nhân ánh mắt xem, sườn xám nữ nhân mặt không phải xinh đẹp, không phải cái loại này liếc mắt một cái kinh diễm, nhưng khí chất của nàng cùng ý nhị lại rất không giống nhau.

Nàng cùng Từ Tiểu Viên, viên đầu nữ hài này đó mới vừa đi vào xã hội còn không có thành thục nữ hài là bất đồng, là tràn ngập dụ hoặc lực.

Tịch Nhạc nhìn nhìn nàng, lại nhìn nhìn ân bạch hạc.

Tựa hồ là nhận thấy được hắn vẫn luôn dừng lại ánh mắt, ân bạch hạc quay đầu đi tới, hỏi: “Xảy ra chuyện gì, không đúng chỗ nào?”

Tịch Nhạc lắc đầu, “Không có không đúng.”

Ân bạch hạc nga thanh.

Tịch Nhạc đương nhiên không thể nói cho ân bạch hạc, hắn cảm thấy hắn là nơi này đẹp nhất một cái, này có vẻ chính mình thực nông cạn.

“Kia tân nương đâu?” Sườn xám nữ nhân lại hỏi.

Chuyện này Mạnh từ cũng gấp không chờ nổi mà lên tiếng: “Không phải là cái kia…… Quỷ tân nương đi, minh hôn cái gì.”

Từ Tiểu Viên hỏi: “Ngươi có phải hay không cũng nhìn phim kinh dị?”

Bị nàng như thế vừa hỏi, Mạnh từ ngượng ngùng gật đầu: “Đúng vậy, cùng quỷ có quan hệ tân nương ta chỉ có thể nghĩ đến này.”

Từ Tiểu Viên so với hắn não bổ đến còn muốn nhiều: “Nhà này khách sạn kêu hạnh phúc khách sạn, lại ở một vị tân nương, có phải hay không muốn ở chỗ này kết hôn, tìm hạnh phúc. Nếu cấm kỵ cùng khách sạn có quan hệ, nói không chừng ở chỗ này cãi nhau liền sẽ đụng vào cấm kỵ.”

Nàng một hơi nói không ít, phát hiện mọi người đều nhìn nàng,

Lỗ Đông Hải phát hiện nàng lá gan có phải hay không lớn điểm, “Ấn ngươi như thế nói, nếu tân nương là quỷ, có lẽ còn sẽ tìm cái tân lang.”

“……”

Tưởng tượng đến nơi đây, mọi người đều nổi da gà.

Mắt thấy thời gian không còn sớm, lỗ Đông Hải quyết định về phòng, để tránh thời gian quá vãn, gặp phải quỷ ra cửa thời gian.

Tịch Nhạc còn đứng ở phía trước đài quầy bên cạnh, hướng trong vừa thấy là có thể nhìn đến một cái ngăn kéo, là khóa.

Ở trên bàn còn phóng đăng ký vào ở giấy, mặt trên viết bọn họ phòng hào, tên đã điền xong.

Cũng không biết là như thế nào biết tên của bọn họ.

“Nếu là khách sạn, kia hẳn là có mỗi cái phòng dự phòng chìa khóa mới đúng.” Tịch Nhạc lẩm nhẩm lầm nhầm, “Lầu một giống như không có phòng……”

“Ngươi cẩn thận một chút.” Ân bạch hạc bỗng nhiên mở miệng.

Tịch Nhạc bị hắn nói được không thể hiểu được, “Cái gì cẩn thận một chút?”

Vừa vặn lên lầu hai, ân bạch hạc chỉ chỉ 201 phòng, “Nói không chừng tân nương thật sự muốn một cái nàng vừa lòng tân lang.”

Tịch Nhạc phản ứng lại đây hắn ý tứ, “…… Ngươi là nói có thể là ta?”

Ân bạch hạc nói: “Chẳng lẽ tuyển những cái đó dưa vẹo táo nứt?”

Tịch Nhạc suy nghĩ một chút hắn câu này “Dưa vẹo táo nứt” rất có thể là trừ bọn họ bên ngoài mọi người, lời khuyên nói: “Ngươi cẩn thận một chút, miễn cho ngày mai ra cửa bị đánh.”

Sau đó hắn nghe được ân bạch hạc nói: “Không có việc gì, bọn họ đánh không lại.”


	50. Chapter 50

Tịch Nhạc cảm thấy ân bạch hạc thực tự tin.

Đương nhiên hắn cảm thấy ân bạch hạc bị lựa chọn khả năng tính so với chính mình còn đại, trừ phi là cái kia tân nương không thích quá đẹp.

Hai người tuy rằng nói chuyện thanh âm không lớn, nhưng nơi này liền như thế điểm không gian, chỉ cần lỗ tai còn hảo liền đều có thể nghe thấy.

Những người khác một bên cảm thấy “Dưa vẹo táo nứt” này bốn chữ là ở nhục nhã người, một bên lại không thể không thừa nhận nói được rất đối.

Trở lại trên lầu đã tiếp cận 8 giờ.

Bởi vì trước mắt mới thôi còn không biết tân nương cùng khách sạn có cái gì liên hệ, cho nên Tịch Nhạc cùng ân bạch hạc quyết định sớm một chút rửa mặt.

Nơi này buồng vệ sinh thật sự quá tiểu.

Hắn mở ra nước ấm, phát hiện thủy cũng không lớn, có thể là bởi vì khách sạn quá cũ xưa duyên cớ, nhưng còn có thể chịu đựng.

Dòng nước tí tách tí tách mà từ ống thoát nước giữa dòng thất, Tịch Nhạc đem nguyên bản treo khăn lông giặt sạch một lần, sau đó mới vắt khô.

Vòi nước đóng cửa lúc sau, buồng vệ sinh trở nên an tĩnh, hắn bỗng nhiên ở tí tách tiếng nước nghe được kỳ quái thanh âm.

Từ xa xưa tới nay kinh nghiệm nói cho hắn hẳn là không phải ảo giác.

Tịch Nhạc đứng ở tại chỗ, ánh mắt ở trong phòng vệ sinh dao động, không thấy được nơi nào có cái gì không thích hợp địa phương nhưng tốt nhất không cần ở lâu.

Hắn nhanh chóng mặc xong quần áo rời đi buồng vệ sinh.

Mãi cho đến cửa khi, Tịch Nhạc lại quay đầu lại nhìn mắt, buồng vệ sinh như cũ không có gì vấn đề, phảng phất quỷ dị không phải ở chỗ này.

Rõ ràng thanh âm khoảng cách rất gần.

Tịch Nhạc một phen đóng cửa lại, rời xa buồng vệ sinh.

Thấy hắn thần sắc không đúng, ân bạch hạc buông trên tủ đầu giường đồ vật, hỏi: “Phát sinh cái gì?”

“Ta nghe được kỳ quái thanh âm.” Tịch Nhạc cằm còn nhỏ nước, ở ánh đèn hạ có chút hoạt sắc sinh hương.

Ân bạch hạc ánh mắt ở trên mặt hắn xoay vòng, “Cái dạng gì?”

Tịch Nhạc hồi ức một chút, “Như là ở tạp tường, không quá xác định, vừa rồi ta mở ra vòi nước, chỉ sợ có điểm hỗn tạp.”

Hai người đồng thời nhìn về phía vách tường.

Bọn họ cách vách đúng là ở tân nương kia một gian.

“Tân nương hẳn là sẽ không nửa đêm tạp tường đi?” Tịch Nhạc hỏi.

“Không biết.” Ân bạch hạc nói.

Nghe hắn như thế nói, Tịch Nhạc chớp chớp mắt, lau khô trên mặt bọt nước, chuẩn bị tới trước trên giường nằm.

Cái gì đều không làm khẳng định so loạn đi an toàn.

Vừa rồi nghe được thanh âm rốt cuộc là cái gì đâu, bọn họ tiến vào khách sạn đã có mấy cái giờ, nhưng đối với ở tại cách vách tân nương không hề hiểu biết.

Tân nương rốt cuộc là người, vẫn là quỷ, cũng chưa người biết.

Liền ở Tịch Nhạc cởi giày thời điểm, bên ngoài bỗng nhiên truyền đến nói chuyện thanh, còn có một đạo dương cao giọng nữ, như là ở khắc khẩu.

Ngay sau đó, thanh âm biến đại không ít.

Tựa hồ là đối diện truyền đến động tĩnh, Tịch Nhạc đi đến cạnh cửa, đang muốn nghe lén như vậy một chút, liền thấy môn bị ân bạch hạc mở ra một cái phùng.

Thật là đối diện 202 nháo ra tới động tĩnh.

Viên đầu nữ hài đứng ở cửa, biểu tình thập phần phẫn nộ, hoàn ngực nhìn trong phòng, “Ta còn không muốn cùng ngươi không được đâu, ngươi đi cùng người khác trụ bái, ta xem những cái đó nam nhân khẳng định nguyện ý thu lưu ngươi!”

Trong phòng, sườn xám nữ nhân đang ngồi ở trên giường.

Bởi vì đối diện cửa phòng mở rộng ra, Tịch Nhạc có thể xuyên thấu qua kẹt cửa nhìn đến hai người toàn bộ động tác.

“Ngươi đang nói cái gì lời nói chính ngươi biết không?” Sườn xám nữ nhân nhìn nàng một cái, “Bọn họ nói nơi này rất nguy hiểm, ta không muốn cùng ngươi sảo.”

Vừa mới dứt lời, 205 phòng môn cũng khai.

Tịch Nhạc không biết là ai đi ra, nhưng đối phương một mở miệng, hắn liền biết là quần da nam, chỉ có quần da nam mới có thể cười hì hì, cà lơ phất phơ.

“Muội muội không được chỗ đó, trụ ta này cũng có thể.” Quần da nam nói, “Ta này an toàn, bảo đảm làm ngươi không nguy hiểm.”

“Lăn.” Viên đầu nữ hài thật là táo bạo, trực tiếp mắng một câu, “Cũng không nhìn xem ngươi trông như thế nào, trong lòng có điểm số.”

Quần da nam sửng sốt, lập tức hùng hùng hổ hổ lên, dùng từ rất khó nghe.

“Ngươi còn không tiến vào sao?” Sườn xám nữ nhân cũng có chút không kiên nhẫn, “Đi vào cái này kỳ quái địa phương, ngươi còn cảm thấy không thành vấn đề, thỉnh ngươi có điểm đầu óc, so học sinh tiểu học còn xuẩn, ngươi cho rằng ta tưởng cùng ngươi trụ? Thật là buồn cười.”

Nàng đứng lên, đóng cửa trước còn nhìn quần da nam.

Quần da nam xem đến sửng sốt sửng sốt, phỉ nhổ: “Cái gì ngoạn ý nhi, xuyên thành như vậy còn không phải là tới câu dẫn người sao?”

Nói xong hắn lại có chút tiếc nuối.

Khắc khẩu kết thúc, Tịch Nhạc đóng cửa lại, “Hảo hảo một hai phải nháo ra điểm sự.”

“Vô tri tức không sợ.” Ân bạch hạc mặt vô biểu tình mà cho đánh giá, “Như vậy tân nhân nhiều đếm không xuể.”

Tịch Nhạc nói: “Ta là tân nhân thời điểm thực nghe lời đi.”

Ân bạch hạc nhướng mày xem hắn.

Tịch Nhạc bị hắn xem đến mạc danh, bỗng nhiên nhớ tới thôn hoang vắng đệ nhất vãn, chính mình thiếu chút nữa chạm vào trúc điều chuyện này, ho nhẹ hai tiếng.

Chính mình tân nhân thời điểm giống như cũng không phải như vậy thông minh.

“Ngươi nói ngày mai ai sẽ xảy ra chuyện?” Tịch Nhạc dời đi đề tài, “Chúng ta ba cái phòng đều mở cửa, tổng cộng có sáu cá nhân.”

“Không nhất định.” Ân bạch hạc tắt đèn, “Ngủ đi.”

Tịch Nhạc vốn dĩ muốn hỏi một chút vì cái gì, thấy hắn tựa hồ không có tưởng nói ý tứ, đành phải đè lại tò mò ngoan ngoãn nằm xuống.

Hắn vốn dĩ cho rằng buổi tối sẽ nghe thấy kêu thảm thiết linh tinh thanh âm, nhưng cũng không có, ngược lại là hắn tổng cảm thấy chính mình bên tai có người đang nói chuyện, còn không ngừng một người.

Tịch Nhạc cũng không biết chính mình như thế nào ngủ, dù sao sáng sớm hôm sau là bị ân bạch hạc đánh thức, thập phần mê mang.

“Trời đã sáng.” Ân bạch hạc nói.

Hắn nhìn Tịch Nhạc đỉnh đầu.

Tịch Nhạc lập tức duỗi tay đè lại tóc, lẩm bẩm nói: “Đã biết.”

Ngoài cửa sổ ánh mặt trời đại lượng, đem chật chội phòng chiếu sáng lên, tuy rằng một người đều nhìn không thấy, nhưng ban ngày đêm tối như cũ ở bình thường vận chuyển.

Tịch Nhạc mặt vừa mới tẩy hảo, bên ngoài lại có người ở gõ cửa.

Lỗ Đông Hải cùng Từ Tiểu Viên bọn họ đứng ở cửa, nhìn thấy hai người ra tới, nhẹ nhàng thở ra: “Tịch Nhạc, các ngươi tối hôm qua không gặp gỡ cái gì sự tình đi?”

“Không có.” Tịch Nhạc chỉ chỉ đối diện phòng, “Tối hôm qua đối diện ở cãi nhau, các ngươi nghe được không?”

“Đương nhiên nghe được, các nàng thanh âm như vậy đại.” Từ Tiểu Viên đang muốn nói, liền nghe được phía sau mở cửa, lập tức hạ thấp thanh âm: “Bất quá ta cùng bạch tranh không mở cửa.”

Từ Tiểu Viên vóc dáng không cao, Tịch Nhạc lướt qua nàng thấy được đối diện mở cửa sườn xám nữ nhân, theo sau là vẻ mặt không cao hứng viên đầu nữ hài.

Hai người đều bình yên vô sự?

Tịch Nhạc có chút kinh ngạc, chẳng lẽ tối hôm qua chết có khác một thân?

“Đêm qua sảo đến các ngươi thật sự xin lỗi.” Sườn xám nữ nhân hơi hơi mỉm cười, “Chủ yếu là ta cùng bạn cùng phòng tính cách không hợp.”

Lỗ Đông Hải xoay người, hắn cùng Tịch Nhạc cũng là giống nhau nghi vấn.

Từ Tiểu Viên cười nói: “Không có việc gì, bất quá các ngươi tốt nhất chú ý một chút.”

Theo sau, mặt khác phòng cũng bị lỗ Đông Hải đánh thức, tuy rằng trên đường 205 phòng gặp không thoải mái sự tình, nhưng còn coi như thuận lợi.

Cuối cùng cũng là quan trọng nhất một sự kiện

Tối hôm qua không có người tử vong.

Tân nhân không cảm thấy không đúng, nhưng đối bọn họ vào vài lần lão nhân tới nói, lần này tựa hồ cùng trước kia thực không giống nhau.

Lầu một bữa sáng đã chuẩn bị tốt, đơn giản nhất cháo trắng dưa muối, còn mạo nhiệt khí, mười hai người phân ngồi hai cái bàn tròn.

Viên đầu nữ hài dẫn đầu làm khó dễ: “Này cái gì bữa sáng, uy cẩu đều không ăn!”

Chính múc một muỗng cháo Tịch Nhạc: “……”

Cái này nữ hài tử thật sự là táo bạo a.

Ân bạch hạc thấy hắn động tác dừng lại, nói: “Ngươi không phải cẩu.”

Tịch Nhạc nghĩ thầm lời này nói được hắn càng do dự có nên hay không ăn.

Bên kia cái bàn ầm ĩ, bên này lỗ Đông Hải lại không có gì tâm tình, “Đêm qua hẳn là không có người đụng vào cấm kỵ, cho nên mới không xảy ra việc gì đi.”

Tuy rằng thoạt nhìn phi thường tốt mở đầu, nhưng hắn cảm thấy không ổn.

Mạnh từ nhỏ giọng nói: “Chẳng lẽ cấm kỵ là thật sự cùng tân nương có quan hệ, cho nên mở cửa, cãi nhau đều không tính, kia hoá trang thời điểm cẩn thận một chút?”

Nói đến cái này, hắn sẽ không hoá trang làm sao bây giờ.

“Không nhất định.” Ân bạch hạc uống xong rồi cháo, ý vị thâm trường nói: “Hôm nay mới bắt đầu thí trang.”

Những người khác không biết hắn “Không nhất định” nói chính là ai.

Lỗ Đông Hải nhưng thật ra bị dời đi lực chú ý, tự hỏi khởi mặt khác một sự kiện tới, “Không biết cái này thí trang là như thế nào cái thí pháp, ai đi trước ai sau đi, vẫn là cùng nhau đi vào, hơn nữa lần này tựa hồ không nói cho chúng ta biết thời gian hạn chế.”

“Các ngươi sẽ hoá trang sao?” Bạch tranh hỏi.

“Sẽ không.”

Mấy cái đại nam nhân đồng thời lắc đầu.

Bạch tranh trầm mặc vài giây, sau đó nói: “Không biết tân nương vừa lòng là cái gì tiêu chuẩn, ta nhưng thật ra có thể giáo các ngươi nhất cơ sở bước đi.”

“Hoá trang có phải hay không rất khó?” Lỗ Đông Hải biểu tình có điểm một lời khó nói hết.

“Với ta mà nói không khó, đối với các ngươi tới nói khẳng định.” Bạch tranh cũng có chút lo lắng, “Đồ trang điểm ngàn ngàn vạn, các ngươi chỉ sợ đều nhận không rõ, kem nền, cao quang, che hà, các loại bàn chải……”

Sớm tại nàng mở đầu thời điểm, trên bàn mấy nam nhân liền khổ mặt.

Từ Tiểu Viên lo lắng lên: “Xong rồi, sẽ không ngã vào này một quan thượng đi?”

Mạnh từ còn tưởng giãy giụa một chút: “Vạn nhất nàng yêu cầu rất thấp đâu.”

Nói xong, vài cá nhân đều nhìn hắn, tuy rằng không có nói rõ, nhưng trong ánh mắt đều lộ ra mấy chữ ngươi suy nghĩ thí ăn.

Tịch Nhạc chớp chớp mắt, kỳ thật hắn vừa mới cùng Mạnh từ tưởng giống nhau, nhưng chưa nói ra tới, còn hảo chưa nói.

Cuối cùng từ lỗ Đông Hải gõ định: “Kia ăn xong chạy nhanh tập huấn một chút hoá trang như thế nào hóa.”

Nhưng là sự tình thường thường cùng đại gia tưởng tượng không quá giống nhau.

9 giờ tả hữu, đại gia ăn xong bữa sáng rời đi nhà ăn nhỏ, cái kia biến mất hồi lâu trung niên nữ nhân lần thứ hai xuất hiện ở phía trước đài.

Nàng cười đối đại gia nói: “Buổi sáng tốt lành.”

Lỗ Đông Hải đầu một hồi gặp phải như thế hòa ái trong gương người, cảnh giác hỏi: “Đúng rồi, ta muốn hỏi một chút, cái kia thí trang, là như thế nào cái thí pháp, vài người đi vào?”

Trung niên nữ nhân nói: “Người quá nhiều sẽ loạn, buổi chiều cơm nước xong liền qua đi đi.”

Tịch Nhạc lập tức hỏi: “Hôm nay có mấy người đi vào, cái thứ nhất là ai?”

Trung niên nữ nhân chuyển hướng trong đó một người, “Hôm nay chỉ có ngươi đi.”

Bị lựa chọn quần da nam lập tức bị mọi người nhìn chằm chằm, tóc đều tạc lên: “Ta không đi! Ta sẽ không hoá trang! Ta không đi! Muốn đi các ngươi đi!”

Lỗ Đông Hải không để ý tới hắn, mà là hỏi: “Này như thế nào lựa chọn?”

Trung niên nữ nhân như cũ là treo cái kia mỉm cười: “Đương nhiên là tân nương tuyển.”

Cái này đáp án rất đơn giản, làm những người khác miên man bất định, lúc sau lại như thế nào hỏi, trung niên nữ nhân đều không có cấp ra cái gì manh mối.

Mặc kệ như thế nào nói, lựa chọn không phải chính mình, không ít người đều thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

Cùng bọn họ so sánh với, bị lựa chọn quần da nam tắc thập phần kháng cự, nói cái gì cũng không muốn qua đi, tuy rằng hắn không biết tương lai sẽ có cái gì tình huống.

Hắn dự bị cùng cùng phòng trung niên nam nhân đổi, nhưng đối phương cũng không muốn.

“Vì cái gì là ta?” Quần da nam phẫn nộ lên, tiến lên liền muốn đánh trúng năm nữ nhân, bị lỗ Đông Hải ngăn lại.

Hắn vóc dáng thấp bé, lỗ Đông Hải trực tiếp vũ lực giải quyết, hơn nữa đè nặng hắn đến bạch tranh trước mặt, “Còn có mấy cái giờ, học hoá trang.”

Cái thứ nhất buổi sáng không dư thừa thời gian tìm manh mối, học tập hoá trang là trọng trung chi trọng.

Bạch tranh cũng không có công cụ, còn hảo có Từ Tiểu Viên cùng sườn xám nữ nhân hỗ trợ, đến nỗi viên đầu nữ hài căn bản lười đến quản những người khác.

Quần da nam ở bên kia lẩm nhẩm lầm nhầm.

Bạch tranh tính tình nhưng không được tốt lắm, cười lạnh nói: “Ngươi không học, ta cũng không nghĩ giáo, lại nói ngươi cút cho ta đi ra ngoài.”

Hắn lúc này mới an tĩnh lại.

Như thế nào này mấy người phụ nhân một cái hai cái tính tình đều như thế kém.

Các nàng chỉ có thể tận lực miêu tả một ít đồ trang điểm sử dụng, cái gì kem nền, tinh hoa, đều là dùng để đồ mặt, còn có mắt ảnh nhãn tuyến……

Nghe được bọn họ cảm thấy so đi học còn muốn gian nan.

Mạnh từ cảm giác chính mình làm y học sinh cuối kỳ khảo thí cũng chưa như thế khó, hắn lúc trước nếu chọn học quàn linh cữu và mai táng chuyên nghiệp thật tốt, tốt xấu cấp thi thể hoá trang cũng sẽ học hoá trang nha.

Ăn cơm trưa thời điểm, Tịch Nhạc trộm hỏi ân bạch hạc: “Ngươi nghe hiểu sao?”

Ân bạch hạc nói: “Không sai biệt lắm.”

Nghe vậy, Tịch Nhạc lộ ra hoài nghi ánh mắt.

12 giờ cơm trưa qua đi, quần da nam bị lỗ Đông Hải vặn tới rồi 201 phòng trước mặt, không tình nguyện mà gõ vang lên cửa phòng.

Lỗ Đông Hải lời nói thấm thía: “Tận lực an toàn ra tới.”

Tối hôm qua không ai xảy ra chuyện, hôm nay lại có cái bị lựa chọn đi thử trang, kỳ thật hắn đáy lòng đã cấp quần da nam che lại tử vong nhãn.

Hắn ngữ khí quá mức thận trọng, làm quần da nam không cấm khẩn trương lên.

Thực mau, “” một tiếng, ở trước mắt bao người, kia phiến vẫn luôn nhắm chặt cửa phòng khai một cái phùng.


	51. Chapter 51

Hoá trang 5( các ngươi đều điên rồi....)

Tác giả: [Khương Chi Ngư](https://wikidich.com/tac-gia/%E5%A7%9C%E4%B9%8B%E9%AD%9A)

Này đạo môn phùng cũng không lớn, chỉ có thể nhìn ra bên trong là hắc.

Quần da nam sắp đến lúc này chỉ cảm thấy sợ hãi, sau này lui một bước, nhưng lỗ Đông Hải không có cho hắn rời đi cơ hội.

Hắn ở trong lòng ám chỉ chính mình, còn không phải là cái phòng sao, cái gì quỷ không quỷ, chủ nghĩa duy vật không tin bất luận cái gì quỷ tồn tại.

Quần da nam một phen đẩy ra phòng môn.

Ở hắn phía sau người tất cả đều mở to mắt, gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm này phiến bị mở ra môn, nhưng bên trong hết thảy đều làm cho bọn họ thực thất vọng.

Trong phòng đen như mực, không có một tia ánh sáng.

Từ trên hành lang truyền đi vào ánh đèn cũng gần lưu tại cửa khu vực, hắc ám tràn ngập toàn bộ phòng, an tĩnh dị thường.

Quần da nam một chân bước vào, nguyên bản còn thích ứng độ ấm đột nhiên biến lãnh, cả người bắt đầu phát run, như là nháy mắt bước vào trời đông giá rét, nhưng hắn trên đầu lại chảy ra mồ hôi lạnh.

“Phanh!”

Môn đóng lại.

Ngoài cửa mọi người vẻ mặt ngưng trọng.

“Không thấy được bên trong cái dạng gì.” Lỗ Đông Hải phi thường thất vọng, cũng có đối với quần da nam đồng tình, “Hắn cái thứ nhất đi vào, chỉ sợ không cứu.”

Tuy rằng không thích hắn, nhưng cũng là một cái mệnh.

“Nhìn dáng vẻ, tân nương hẳn là không phải người đi……” Tịch Nhạc từ đầu tới đuôi liền không nhìn thấy tân nương thân ảnh, nhưng không ngại ngại hắn suy đoán.

Hắn nói: “Cái kia hư hư thực thực trước đài cùng lão bản nương người ta nói, là tân nương lựa chọn, cái này lựa chọn nguyên nhân, hẳn là thực mấu chốt.”

Lỗ Đông Hải hỏi: “Hắn ngày hôm qua làm cái gì?”

“Ngày hôm qua phân chìa khóa thời điểm cãi nhau.” Từ Tiểu Viên nhất nhất liệt kê, “Đêm qua cũng cãi nhau, nhưng ta không ra tới nghe.”

Tịch Nhạc nói: “Cái này ta biết, hắn bị cái kia viên đầu nữ hài mắng.”

Sườn xám nữ nhân chủ động mở miệng: “Tối hôm qua ta cùng bạn cùng phòng nổi lên tranh chấp, bạn cùng phòng mở cửa tưởng rời đi, hắn nói chuyện không tốt lắm nghe, đã bị mắng.”

Nàng tái hiện một chút ngay lúc đó tình huống.

Có đương sự ở, thực dễ dàng liền cấp ra chính xác manh mối.

“Liền chúng ta đã biết, hắn làm nhất lệnh người chán ghét chính là cùng các ngươi nói chuyện thời điểm.” Lỗ Đông Hải tổng kết, “Có lẽ tân nương không thích nói như vậy.”

Mạnh từ lại đột nhiên mở miệng: “Không nhất định a, chúng ta tối hôm qua xuống lầu thời điểm, hắn liền không xuống dưới, cũng không biết hắn làm cái gì, còn có, có lẽ là hắn ở trong phòng làm cái gì tạo thành cái này hậu quả.”

Hắn nói không phải không có lý.

Cùng quần da nam cư trú chính là trung niên nam nhân, hắn vẻ mặt mờ mịt, bị bọn họ nói sởn tóc gáy, nhưng lại miêu tả không ra cái gì hữu dụng tin tức tới.

Quần da nam tiến vào 201 phòng sau liền không còn có bất luận cái gì tiếng vang.

Mười một cá nhân đổ ở cửa thang lầu cũng không phải chuyện này, cuối cùng quyết định lưu người ở trên hành lang chờ, những người khác về phòng hoặc là đi địa phương khác tìm manh mối.

“Ta đi, bọn họ lưu lại một không sức lực nhị không kinh nghiệm.”

Lỗ Đông Hải chủ động kháng hạ cái này trách nhiệm.

Trung niên nam nhân cùng viên đầu nữ hài vừa nghe, lập tức gật đầu tán đồng, xem đến Từ Tiểu Viên phi thường không thích.

Tịch Nhạc nói: “Một cái không an toàn, hai người có thể phối hợp.”

Bạch tranh đang định nhấc tay, Mạnh từ đã mang theo vẻ mặt lao tới chiến trường biểu tình, thấy chết không sờn nói: “Ta tới! Nữ hài tử trở về!”

Tịch Nhạc an ủi hắn, “Ban ngày ban mặt ở trên hành lang hẳn là không nguy hiểm.”

Mạnh từ lập tức lộ ra kinh hỉ ánh mắt.

Tịch Nhạc bị hắn phản ứng đậu cười, đứa nhỏ này cảm xúc trở nên cũng quá nhanh đi.

Cuối cùng chính là lỗ Đông Hải cùng Mạnh từ giữ lại.

Loại này thời điểm, lỗ Đông Hải cũng không cảm thấy cùng tân nhân cùng nhau lưu lại sẽ có chỗ lợi, để tránh xảy ra chuyện cũng chỉ biết chạy trốn, Mạnh từ tốt xấu trải qua quá một lần, có kinh nghiệm.

Trên hành lang an tĩnh lại.

Một môn lúc sau 201 phòng giống một cái vực sâu, đi vào liền rốt cuộc không rời đi.

“Lỗ đại ca, ngươi nói cho tân nương thí trang, rốt cuộc như thế nào cái thí pháp, vì cái gì muốn tìm kiếm chuyên viên trang điểm đâu?”

Mạnh từ giống mười vạn cái vì cái gì, “Nếu hóa không hài lòng, có phải hay không liền sẽ giết người kia, nhưng là chúng ta như thế nào biết nàng vừa lòng không hài lòng…… Nếu nàng là quỷ, có phải hay không muốn đem nàng hóa thành người bộ dáng?”

Lỗ Đông Hải nghe được cảm giác bên tai có chỉ điểu ở ríu rít: “Ta cũng không biết.”

Mạnh từ thở dài: “Còn hảo cái thứ nhất không phải chúng ta, bằng không chính là ruồi nhặng không đầu, đi ra ngoài chịu chết đương pháo hôi.”

Hai người nói chuyện thanh đều cố ý hạ thấp rất nhiều.

Tịch Nhạc cùng ân bạch hạc, còn có Từ Tiểu Viên các nàng tới dưới lầu.

Tối hôm qua sắc trời quá muộn, bọn họ căn bản không có nhìn kỹ, hiện tại bên ngoài trời đã sáng, khách sạn tuy rằng như cũ có chút ám, nhưng đại bộ phận cấu tạo vẫn là thấy rõ.

“Môn là khai!” Từ Tiểu Viên kinh hô.

“Lần này khách sạn đại môn cư nhiên là khai.” Tịch Nhạc cũng thực kinh ngạc, “Đó có phải hay không đại biểu có thể rời đi nơi này?”

Ân bạch hạc tuyệt tình nói: “Không thể.”

Tịch Nhạc kỳ thật cũng biết không có khả năng, nhưng vẫn là tưởng nếm thử một chút.

Khách sạn ngoại là lối đi bộ, ven đường có cây cối, bên ngoài đường cái không khoan, trên đường một cái người đi đường đều không có, bên cạnh cửa hàng mở ra môn.

Từ Tiểu Viên hưng phấn nói: “Ta đi bên cạnh nhìn xem!”

Nàng tiến lên, không quá vài giây lại nghĩ mà sợ mà chạy về tới, “Trong tiệm một người đều không có, quá kỳ quái.”

Thật giống như thành phố này trừ bỏ bọn họ bên ngoài, đã không có người sống.

Như là tòa tử thành.

“Không kỳ quái, phía trước gặp được đều như vậy.” Ân bạch hạc nói.

Tịch Nhạc nói: “Trở về đi.”

Lúc này hạnh phúc khách sạn ngược lại thành cuối cùng an toàn mà, có người địa phương sẽ làm người đi tụ tập, sẽ cảm thấy an toàn.

Cho dù trên thực tế cũng không an toàn.

Khách sạn trong đại sảnh cái gì đều không có, cũng không lớn, tin tức nhiều nhất như cũ là trước đài, trung niên nữ nhân lúc này cũng không ở.

Cái này khách sạn lầu một không có phòng, chỉ có lầu hai bảy cái phòng.

Tịch Nhạc rất tò mò, “Tân nương vì cái gì muốn trụ 201 phòng?”

Từ Tiểu Viên phụ họa nói: “Đúng vậy, tân nương không nên tuyển một cái xinh đẹp khách sạn tổ chức hôn lễ sao, vì cái gì muốn ở tại như vậy một cái cũ nát khách sạn?”

201 phòng có cái gì đặc thù sao?

Hơn nữa lần này thí trang ở ban ngày, kia buổi tối đâu.

Tịch Nhạc cảm thấy lúc này đây tràn ngập bí mật, mà hết thảy này ngọn nguồn khẳng định cùng cái kia ở tại 201 phòng tân nương có quan hệ.

Lại kết hợp quần da nam khả năng đụng vào cấm kỵ

“Nếu cấm kỵ chi nhất thật là chúng ta suy đoán cái kia nguyên nhân, kia nữ tính có phải hay không có thể an toàn tính càng cao điểm?”

Từ Tiểu Viên nói: “A, kia như vậy cũng thật tốt quá đi!”

Nàng hy vọng về sau đều là cái dạng này địa phương.

“Trên đời này không có rớt bánh có nhân chuyện tốt.” Bạch tranh chọc phá nàng ảo tưởng, lạnh nhạt mặt, “Ở phương diện nào đó có hảo, liền khẳng định sẽ ở những mặt khác có hư.”

“Tưởng điểm tốt không hảo sao?” Từ Tiểu Viên uể oải nói.

“Ở như vậy địa phương, chỉ có thể hướng nhất hư địa phương tưởng.” Bạch tranh nói.

Nàng liếc mắt hậm hực Từ Tiểu Viên, “Ngươi có phải hay không đã quên, nếu không có gương, chúng ta căn bản liền sẽ không tới này đó địa phương quỷ quái.”

Không thể không nói, Tịch Nhạc cũng bị bạch tranh thuyết phục.

Nàng nói được man đối, loại này địa phương quỷ quái tựa hồ vốn dĩ liền không có an cái gì hảo tâm, cần gì phải vì một chút manh mối thả lỏng cảnh giác đâu.

Từ Tiểu Viên bị bạch tranh ân cần dạy bảo mà nói rất nhiều, tuy rằng bị chịu đả kích, nhưng vẫn là nói: “Chúng ta một ngày nào đó sẽ rời đi.”

Tuy rằng giống một cái flag.

Bạch tranh nghĩ nghĩ, không phản bác lời này.

Mặc kệ như thế nào nói, bọn họ này nhóm người đều đang tìm kiếm rời đi phương pháp.

Tịch Nhạc tìm kiếm trước đài thời điểm, cùng ân bạch hạc nói chuyện: “Cũng không biết cái kia xuyên quần da sẽ như thế nào chết.”

Ân bạch hạc nói: “Dù sao sẽ không thực nhẹ nhàng.”

Tịch Nhạc kỳ thật cũng biết.

Ở trong gương tử vong người không có một cái là thực bình thường, chết có toàn thây đều đã tính tốt cách chết, giống thôn hoang vắng nơi đó, chết không toàn thây tra tấn kia mới là khủng bố.

Bất quá người đều đã chết, như thế nào chết tựa hồ cũng không quan trọng.

Bữa tối thời gian trước vài phút, Mạnh từ đi xuống lầu.

Hắn trên mặt phi thường nghi hoặc: “201 phòng khai, lỗ đại ca để cho ta tới nói cho các ngươi, cái kia nam đi ra, không chết!”

Mạnh từ nói xong, Tịch Nhạc liền phát hiện không thích hợp.

Cư nhiên vẫn là không có người chết?

“Không có người chết, so người chết cảm giác càng đáng sợ.” Tịch Nhạc cảm khái.

Vài người cùng nhau lên lầu, nhìn đến quần da nam đang từ trong phòng của mình ra tới, trên mặt hắn vẫn là kia phó cà lơ phất phơ biểu tình, nhìn qua không có gì đặc thù.

Nhưng trừ bỏ tân nhân, hiện tại không ai dám không đem hắn đương hồi sự.

Lỗ Đông Hải cũng thực mê hoặc, cùng Tịch Nhạc bọn họ ánh mắt truyền lời nói: “Chẳng lẽ lần này lại là quỷ có thể biến thành người?”

Tịch Nhạc cũng không rõ ràng lắm.

Tối hôm qua không xảy ra việc gì, tân nương thí trang cũng không xảy ra việc gì, chẳng lẽ hắn đánh bậy đánh bạ vừa lúc làm tân nương vừa lòng trang dung sao?

Này cũng vận khí thật tốt quá đi?

Ân bạch hạc ánh mắt vẫn luôn đặt ở quần da nam trên người, đột nhiên hỏi: “Hắn ra tới sau cùng các ngươi nói chuyện sao?”

“Không có.” Mạnh từ lắc đầu, “Kêu hắn cũng không đáp lại.”

“Như là mộng du giống nhau.” Lỗ Đông Hải nói, “Khẳng định bên trong đã xảy ra cái gì sự, nhưng là chúng ta cái gì động tĩnh cũng chưa nghe được.”

Nghe được bọn họ đối thoại, cùng quần da nam cùng ở trung niên nam nhân cảm xúc có điểm mất khống chế, nhanh chóng thối lui đến cuối cùng vị trí.

Quần da nam cùng mọi người không có bất luận cái gì giao lưu, ngay cả đối viên đầu nữ hài ghét bỏ đều không có phản ứng, lập tức đứng ở 205 phòng cửa.

Những người khác đều đứng ở trên hành lang, gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm hắn.

Ân bạch hạc đột nhiên hỏi: “Trên tay hắn lấy chính là cái gì?”

Bạch tranh nhìn mắt, chần chờ: “Nhãn tuyến bút?”

Sườn xám nữ nhân cũng trả lời: “Hẳn là nhãn tuyến bút.”

“Hắn đi vào thời điểm cái gì đều không có mang.” Ân bạch hạc bình tĩnh mà nói, “Chúng ta trong phòng không có hoá trang đồ dùng.”

“Đại khái từ trong phòng mang ra tới.” Tịch Nhạc suy đoán.

Vẫn luôn chỉ nghe không nói đỗ biết tin rốt cuộc nghi hoặc mà đã mở miệng: “Các ngươi xem, hắn đây là ở làm cái gì?”

Cùng lúc đó, đại gia cũng không hẹn mà cùng mà hít hà một hơi.

Bởi vì đứng ở chính mình phòng cửa quần da nam đại giương miệng, dùng nhãn tuyến bút hung hăng mà cắt qua đầu lưỡi, máu tươi nháy mắt phun trào mà ra.

Hắn phía trước không hề phản ứng biểu tình cũng ở nháy mắt biến thành hoảng sợ cùng thống khổ, nhưng trên tay động tác cũng không dừng lại, lại đem nhãn tuyến bút hướng trong đẩy, cuối cùng chỉnh chi đều cắm vào trong cổ họng, chỉ để lại một chút cái đuôi ở bên ngoài.

Quần da nam trong cổ họng phát ra kỳ quái thanh âm, giống cũ nát phong tương kéo động thanh âm, nghẹn ngào lại tuyệt vọng.

Thực mau, hắn liền đã chết.

Chết ở trước mắt bao người.

Tịch Nhạc tâm đột nhiên nhảy một chút, cứ việc đoán được quần da nam khả năng sẽ chết, nhưng ở chính hắn giết chết chính mình thời điểm, vẫn là nghĩ mà sợ.

Này biến cố làm tân nhân hỏng mất, viên đầu nữ hài sợ hãi mà kêu to: “A a a chết người a! Chết người! Người đã chết! Ta không cần lại ở chỗ này đợi!”

Nàng nắm chính mình đầu tóc chạy ly lầu hai.

Sườn xám nữ nhân cũng sắc mặt trắng bệch, trung niên nam nhân cùng đỗ biết tin tắc không ngừng nôn khan, “Đây là các ngươi nói nguy hiểm sao……”

Đương nhiên chính là.

Tuy là gặp qua tử vong các lão nhân, cũng trầm mặc hồi lâu, này hình như là bọn họ đầu một hồi nhìn thấy người sống đương trường chết ở chính mình trước mặt.

Mạnh từ bạch mặt, đi bước một dịch qua đi kiểm tra, làm hết phận sự mà phát huy chính mình chức nghiệp: “Chết thấu thấu.”

“Bộ dáng này liền tính bất tử cũng tàn.” Lỗ Đông Hải biểu tình một lời khó nói hết: “Phía trước không xảy ra việc gì, đều ở chỗ này chờ chúng ta.”

Tịch Nhạc tâm trầm rốt cuộc, “Chỉ sợ kế tiếp càng tàn nhẫn.”

Đầu một cái chết vào nhãn tuyến bút cắm yết hầu, kia kế tiếp đâu, có phải hay không vẫn là sẽ làm trò bọn họ mặt tự sát?

Ân bạch hạc không nói chuyện, tiến lên duỗi tay đem kia căn nhãn tuyến bút rút ra.

Nhãn tuyến bút đã bẻ gãy, máu tươi theo nhỏ giọt trên mặt đất.

Bị ân bạch hạc cầm lấy tới sau, cán bút thượng huyết lưu tới rồi trên tay hắn, trắng nõn cùng đỏ tươi hình thành tiên minh đối lập.

Thấy như vậy một màn trung niên nam nhân đầy mặt không thể tin tưởng, nhìn mặt vô biểu tình ân bạch hạc, kêu lên: “Ngươi làm cái gì?!”

Ân bạch hạc chỉ là nói: “Không thể dùng.”

Tịch Nhạc bỗng nhiên minh bạch hắn ý tứ, ân bạch hạc hiện tại quan tâm chính là kế tiếp chuyện này, sự tình quan mọi người sinh tử.

Hắn nhìn về phía bạch tranh, hỏi: “Hoá trang có thể không cần cái này sao?”

Bạch tranh hít sâu, gật đầu: “Có thể, dùng mắt ảnh thay thế.”

Thấy hết thảy trung niên nam nhân hoảng sợ mà lui về phía sau, tới tới lui lui nhìn bọn họ, lẩm bẩm nói: “Các ngươi đều điên rồi……”


	52. Chapter 52

Người đã chết mà những người này thế nhưng còn có thể bình tĩnh mà đàm luận lãnh một việc, trung niên nam nhân hoài nghi chính mình có phải hay không nhìn lầm rồi.

Là điên rồi đi?

Đây chính là sống sờ sờ người đã chết a!

Sườn xám nữ nhân nhìn bọn họ hoàn toàn bất đồng động tác cùng đối thoại, tuy rằng mặt như cũ bạch đến dọa người, nhưng lại như suy tư gì.

“Mắt ảnh có thâm sắc, đến lúc đó dùng bàn chải hoặc là móng tay đều có thể làm đến nhãn tuyến bút tác dụng.” Bạch tranh dùng một lần nói xong.

Từ Tiểu Viên rất bội phục nàng, nàng vô luận cái gì thời điểm đều rất bình tĩnh.

Nếu là hạ vũ hồng cách làm hơi chút hảo điểm, nói không chừng còn có thể sống sót.

Nghe vậy, ân bạch hạc đem nhãn tuyến bút lại thả lại quần da nam trên người, còn ở hắn trên quần áo xoa xoa vết máu.

Tịch Nhạc nhỏ giọng nói cho hắn, “Trực tiếp rửa tay đi.”

Trung niên nam nhân kêu lên: “Các ngươi còn có hay không nhân tính! Đây là người a! Chết người! Các ngươi có biết hay không!”

“Chúng ta không phải người mù.” Ân bạch hạc liếc hắn một cái.

“Vậy các ngươi”

“Người đã chết, ngươi tưởng chúng ta như thế nào làm?” Tịch Nhạc hỏi.

Đã trải qua phía trước rất nhiều lần gương thế giới, bọn họ đã sớm qua phẫn nộ giai đoạn, càng có rất nhiều thỏ tử hồ bi.

Lỗ Đông Hải đau đầu: “Phía trước liền đã nói với các ngươi, đây là một cái có quỷ thế giới, mỗi một động tác, mỗi một câu đều phải châm chước, hắn đây là họa là từ ở miệng mà ra.”

Trung niên nam nhân nói: “Liền tính lời nói không đúng, sẽ chết sao?”

“Lời này ngươi không nên hỏi chúng ta.” Tịch Nhạc bình tĩnh nói: “Ngươi hẳn là đi hỏi 201 phòng tân nương, vì cái gì như thế tàn nhẫn.”

“Kia…… Kia……” Trung niên nam nhân không có thanh âm.

Hiện tại chỉ cần là cá nhân liền biết 201 phòng không thích hợp, quần da nam từ ra tới sau liền vẫn luôn là mộng du trạng thái, cuối cùng còn chính mình giết chính mình.

Lúc ấy hắn hiển nhiên đã thanh tỉnh, ở như vậy trạng thái hạ cắt qua đầu lưỡi, cắm phá yết hầu, lúc này mới có vẻ càng khủng bố.

Lỗ Đông Hải thở dài: “Lý giải ngươi, nhưng ngươi muốn sống, liền phải bình tĩnh.”

Bạch tranh chỉ nói một câu: “Ở chỗ này không điên sống không nổi.”

Sườn xám nữ nhân nghe xong bọn họ toàn bộ hành trình đối thoại, nàng đối nơi này khủng bố có càng nhiều nhận thức, ánh mắt nhìn về phía quần da nam thi thể.

Dựa theo bọn họ phỏng đoán, hắn là chết vào phía trước nói chuyện không dễ nghe?

Tân nương là như thế lựa chọn người sao?

Mặc kệ như thế nào nói, bọn họ biểu hiện so trước kia có chút người hảo rất nhiều, lỗ Đông Hải còn là phi thường vừa lòng.

Không có quấy rối, kia đoàn kết lên cũng tương đối dễ dàng.

“Đến bữa tối thời gian, trước xuống lầu.” Lỗ Đông Hải phỏng chừng một chút thời gian, “Cái kia viên đầu nữ hài cũng không biết chạy tới chỗ nào rồi.”

Ân bạch hạc về phòng rửa tay.

Tịch Nhạc ở bên ngoài chờ hắn, nhìn quần da nam thi thể, cảm khái nói: “Hắn hành vi ở hiện thực không phải tội ác tày trời, nhưng ở chỗ này chính là.”

Không ai nói hắn ngôn ngữ là đúng, nhưng cũng tội không đến chết.

Chỉ là nơi này cùng pháp chế xã hội bất đồng, ở chỗ này, thẩm phán giả là quỷ.

Tịch Nhạc để tay lên ngực tự hỏi: “Có phải hay không chỉ có thuần khiết thẳng nhân tài có thể sống sót?”

Ân bạch hạc từ bên trong đi ra, nói: “Trên thế giới có người như vậy?”

“Có lẽ có, một phần vạn, trăm triệu phần có một.” Tịch Nhạc nói, “Dù sao tuyệt đại đa số đều là có được một ít vấn đề nhỏ.”

Không có ai có thể nói chính mình trăm phần trăm chính trực, nói được mỗi một câu làm mỗi một sự kiện đều là đúng.

Đại gia đi xuống lầu, phát hiện viên đầu nữ hài liền ngồi ở khách sạn cửa khóc.

Nàng một đôi mắt khóc đến hồng toàn bộ, phía trước cao ngạo khinh thường người cảm xúc biến mất không ít, biến thành sợ hãi cùng khủng hoảng.

Nghe được sau lưng tiếng bước chân, nàng quay đầu lại, “Các ngươi có thể hay không nói cho ta như thế nào mới có thể rời đi nơi này…… Ta còn không có tốt nghiệp…… Ta phải đi về đi học……”

Viên đầu nữ hài nói có chút lời mở đầu không đáp sau ngữ.

“Tìm được gương.” Từ Tiểu Viên có chút đồng tình nàng, này cùng lúc trước chính mình nhiều giống, “Chính là cái kia, có mặt gương thực đặc thù, tìm được là có thể rời đi.”

Viên đầu nữ hài nghe được không phải nhiều hiểu.

Nhưng nàng hiện tại chính mắt nhìn thấy có người chết ở chính mình trước mặt, vẫn là tối hôm qua chính mình mắng quá nam nhân, trong lòng miễn bàn nhiều sợ hãi.

Tiếp theo cái có phải hay không chính mình sẽ chết?

“Chờ ngươi nhìn đến kia mặt gương thời điểm ngươi sẽ biết.” Từ Tiểu Viên kéo nàng lên, “Đi trước ăn cơm chiều đi.”

Viên đầu nữ hài hồng hồng hốc mắt tất cả đều là khiếp sợ, lúc này mới vừa đã chết một người, còn có thể nuốt trôi đi??

Nhưng sự thật chứng minh, sợ hãi có đôi khi sẽ ảnh hưởng muốn ăn.

Trừ bỏ lần đầu tiên trải qua các tân nhân, Tịch Nhạc bọn họ ăn cơm đều thực bình thường, tuy rằng đồ ăn không có nhiều mỹ vị, nhưng cũng có thể vào khẩu.

“Hôm nay tạm thời hẳn là an toàn.” Lỗ Đông Hải nói cho đại gia, “Bất quá nếu chúng ta suy đoán đến chính xác, kia nếu kế tiếp còn có đụng vào cấm kỵ người, liền sẽ bị lựa chọn ngày mai buổi chiều đi cấp tân nương hoá trang, hôm nay hắn ở trong phòng rốt cuộc thấy được cái gì chúng ta đến bây giờ cũng không rõ ràng lắm, bất quá cơ bản có thể xác định, bên trong không phải người.”

Hắn nói một trường xuyến, nhưng mọi người đều nghe được thực nghiêm túc.

Viên đầu nữ hài tưởng nói cái gì, cuối cùng lại nhịn xuống, ủy khuất ba ba ngồi ở chỗ kia, hồng hốc mắt, hận không thể giây tiếp theo liền trở lại trong phòng của mình.

Quần da nam cách chết quá mức với chấn động, không ai có thể thực mau quên đi.

Ngắn ngủn thời gian nội, một người liền chết ở bọn họ trước mặt.

Tịch Nhạc cảm giác lần này thực phức tạp: “Nếu là đụng vào cấm kỵ bị tân nương lựa chọn, đó có phải hay không lại như thế nào làm tân nương đều sẽ không vừa lòng?”

Hắn tạm dừng vài giây, “Nói cách khác, tân nương thật sự có vừa lòng thời điểm sao?”

Lời này làm đại gia chinh lăng lên, theo sau sắc mặt không quá đẹp.

Nếu tân nương có vừa lòng thời điểm, kia bọn họ còn có một đường sinh cơ, nếu không có, đó chính là hẳn phải chết không thể nghi ngờ.

“Hẳn là có đi, bằng không như thế nào sẽ có cái này cách nói?” Mạnh từ hoài nghi, “Bất quá cái này vừa lòng là tân nương chủ quan, cũng không biết cái gì tình huống.”

Từ Tiểu Viên cũng gật đầu, “Hướng tốt tưởng, tốt nhất là có.”

Lỗ Đông Hải lại so với bọn họ tưởng nhiều, “Dĩ vãng mỗi lần trừ bỏ có cơ hội né tránh, đụng vào cấm kỵ cơ bản đều là hẳn phải chết không thể nghi ngờ, nếu lần này có thể sống, kia làm tân nương vừa lòng hẳn là trong đó một cái quy tắc.”

Hắn đây là làm rất nhiều lần trải qua giả kinh nghiệm.

Giống ở chung cư lâu lần đó, có thể ở đầu một đêm tránh thoát, nhưng không có lần thứ hai, có lẽ ở chỗ này, làm tân nương vừa lòng khả năng sẽ tránh thoát.

Nhưng vấn đề là, tân nương như thế nào mới có thể vừa lòng.

Bạch tranh suy đoán: “Hóa cái hoàn mỹ trang? Tổng cảm thấy không như thế đơn giản.”

Từ Tiểu Viên bị nàng mang đến hiện tại tưởng cái gì đều sẽ hướng hư địa phương tưởng, “Hơn nữa hôm nay người kia chết thời điểm dùng nhãn tuyến bút, người thứ hai sẽ dùng cái gì? Đến lúc đó nếu thiếu một cái mấu chốt đồ vật, chúng ta có phải hay không không có biện pháp dùng, làm sao bây giờ……”

“Tiểu viên nói cũng là vấn đề.”

Nhưng vấn đề này không có biện pháp giải quyết.

Tử vong phương thức là từ người chết bản thân cùng tân nương quyết định, bọn họ có thể làm chỉ là tận lực không cần đụng vào cấm kỵ.

Bữa tối sau khi kết thúc đã là 7 giờ.

Khách sạn môn không biết cái gì thời điểm bị đóng lại, sắc trời đã tối tăm, tới gần biến hắc, ban đêm sắp xảy ra.

Buổi tối bên ngoài không nên ở lâu, 8 giờ trước hẳn là không có vấn đề.

Viên đầu nữ hài cùng Từ Tiểu Viên chín một ít, nói cho nàng chính mình phía trước muốn chạy đi ra ngoài, nhưng là cuối cùng lại đã trở lại.

Bởi vì con đường kia nhìn có thể rời đi, nhưng là đi đến giao lộ nàng liền hoảng hốt, nữ nhân trực giác làm nàng lại về tới khách sạn cửa.

Lên lầu khi, tất cả mọi người không thể tránh né từ 201 phòng trải qua.

Cửa phòng nhắm chặt, môn phía dưới khe hở một chút quang cũng thấu không ra.

Bên trong trụ hẳn là không phải người, mọi người đều trong lòng hiểu rõ, hai ngày không ra khỏi cửa không ăn uống, là người làm không được việc này.

Lúc này trải qua 201 phòng cửa, đại gia trong lòng đều phát mao.

“Thi, thi thể không thấy?!”

Trung niên nam nhân chỉ vào chính mình phòng cửa kêu sợ hãi.

“Bình thường, hôm nay không biến mất, ngày mai cũng sẽ biến mất.” Lỗ Đông Hải trấn an hắn, “Đây là trong gương bình thường hiện tượng.”

Trung niên nam nhân vừa nghe càng hoảng sợ.

Hắn vừa rồi ăn cơm chiều thời điểm còn tự hỏi quá, thi thể lưu tại chỗ đó, hắn buổi tối có thể hay không đổi phòng, kết quả hiện tại không thấy.

Chính là hắn vừa quay đầu lại, phát hiện mọi người đều rất bình tĩnh, có vẻ hắn đại kinh tiểu quái.

Từ Tiểu Viên nhìn bạch tranh mở cửa, một bên nhỏ giọng hỏi: “Ngươi nói, tân nương nếu không phải người, cái dạng gì trang dung nàng khả năng sẽ vừa lòng?”

Bạch tranh nghĩ nghĩ, “Hóa thành thật người sống bộ dáng?”

Từ Tiểu Viên cảm thấy nàng nói rất có đạo lý, giống nhau điện ảnh tiểu thuyết tình tiết đều là như thế này, tưởng giả dạng làm người.

Nàng nói thầm nói: “Nhưng như vậy cũng rất khó đi, nếu mặt nàng thực bình thường còn hảo, nếu là hủy dung chết, kia cũng quá khó khăn.”

Bạch tranh: “……”

Tịch Nhạc trở lại trong phòng, đầu tiên tưởng chính là cấm kỵ rốt cuộc là cái gì.

Trước mắt bước đầu lộ ra tới manh mối, tựa hồ bọn họ nam nhân nguy hiểm trình độ càng cao, thoạt nhìn họa là từ ở miệng mà ra.

Tịch Nhạc hỏi: “Ngươi cảm thấy ngày mai xảy ra chuyện có phải hay không vẫn là nam nhân?”

Ân bạch hạc ý vị thâm trường: “Ai cũng nói không chừng.”

Trong gương thế giới vốn dĩ liền nơi chốn là nguy hiểm, ngẫm lại hướng thùng rác ném rác rưởi đều sẽ chết, mặt khác nguyên nhân chết cũng không kỳ quái.

Tịch Nhạc tưởng không rõ, ngược lại nhắc tới mặt khác một sự kiện: “Tối hôm qua ngươi có hay không ở ta bên tai nói chuyện?”

Ân bạch hạc mắt lộ ra dò hỏi.

Tịch Nhạc thấy hắn không rõ ràng lắm, nháy mắt xấu hổ lên, “Chính là…… Ta tối hôm qua tổng cảm thấy bên lỗ tai có người đang nói chuyện, giống như còn không ngừng một người.”

Ân bạch hạc nga thanh: “Không phải ta.”

Tịch Nhạc gật đầu, “Cũng là, trừ phi ngươi sẽ khẩu kỹ.”

Ân bạch hạc: “?”

Tịch Nhạc lo chính mình nói: “Kia có thể là ta nghe lầm.”

“Cũng không nhất định.” Ân bạch hạc phủ định, “Có lẽ là nơi này hoàn cảnh không giống nhau.”

Tịch Nhạc một điểm liền thông, thực dễ dàng liền liên tưởng đến có phải hay không này gian phòng đã từng phát sinh quá cái gì, ban đêm tái hiện lúc trước thanh âm.

Hắn đang muốn hỏi ân bạch hạc vì cái gì không nghe thấy, bỗng nhiên nghe được “Thịch thịch thịch” tiếng đập cửa.

“Ân bạch hạc, ngươi nghe.” Tịch Nhạc lỗ tai giật giật, “Có phải hay không tiếng đập cửa?”

Ân bạch hạc ừ một tiếng: “Người gõ.”

Là người?

Tịch Nhạc tỉ mỉ phân biệt một chút tiếng bước chân cùng tiếng đập cửa, có cái suy đoán, này gõ cửa người bản thân trụ phòng tựa hồ là khoảng cách bọn họ cũng không xa.

Ban đêm gõ cửa, thật lớn mật a.

205 phòng.

Trung niên nam nhân ngồi ở trên giường, sợ hãi tràn ngập hắn tâm, hiện tại xem chỗ nào đều cảm thấy có quỷ, thậm chí còn sợ chính mình bạn cùng phòng biến thành quỷ.

Tiếng đập cửa vang lên trong nháy mắt, hắn tim đập sậu đình.

“Ai?” Trung niên nam nhân đến gần rồi môn.

“Ta.” Ngoài cửa nhớ tới nữ nhân thanh âm, “Ta có lời tưởng cùng ngươi nói chuyện.”

Trung niên nam nhân mở cửa, làm sườn xám nữ nhân đi đến, cảnh giác hỏi: “Ngươi có cái gì lời nói, chạy nhanh nói.”

“Hôm nay phát sinh sự ngươi hẳn là cũng thấy được, những người đó thực bình tĩnh.” Sườn xám nữ nhân thẳng vào chủ đề, “Bọn họ cũng lộ ra, là trải qua quá người.”

“Kia lại như thế nào? Ngươi nói trọng điểm.”

“Nếu nói mỗi lần đều có quỷ, bọn họ có thể sống đến bây giờ, khẳng định có tránh đi phương pháp.” Sườn xám nữ nhân đè thấp thanh âm.

Trung niên nam nhân ngẩn người, “Ý của ngươi là……”

“Ta không có gì ý tứ, ta chỉ là cảm thấy chúng ta không nên chờ chết.” Sườn xám nữ nhân biểu tình thâm thâm, “Ngươi cũng không nghĩ đương pháo hôi đi?”


	53. Chapter 53

Hoá trang 7( ( 2 càng ) tâm tư không thuần....)

Tác giả: [Khương Chi Ngư](https://wikidich.com/tac-gia/%E5%A7%9C%E4%B9%8B%E9%AD%9A)

Với nghị hưng thực giật mình.

Đi vào cái này địa phương quỷ quái như thế lâu, ở bạn cùng phòng quần da nam chết phía trước, hắn đều không cảm thấy có cái gì nguy hiểm.

Quần da nam chết thảm đương trường, hắn mới ý thức được nơi này quỷ là thật sự tồn tại.

Những người đó phía trước nói đều là thật sự, hơn nữa một khi nơi nào làm được không đúng, liền khả năng bị lựa chọn đi làm kẻ chết thay.

Hắn hôm nay buổi tối trừ bỏ sợ hãi bên ngoài, liền ở tự hỏi như thế nào rời đi nơi này, trong phòng có thể bị hắn tìm gương đều phiên cái biến cũng không thấy được.

Với nghị hưng chính thất vọng, không nghĩ tới sườn xám nữ nhân lại đây gõ cửa.

Hắn đối nàng ấn tượng đương nhiên phi thường khắc sâu, bởi vì mọi người liền thuộc nàng nhất thành thục, dáng người tốt nhất, đối nam nhân tới nói có trí mạng dụ hoặc.

Với nghị hưng tự hỏi vài giây, “Ngươi tưởng như thế nào làm?”

Cùng sắc tướng so, vẫn là mệnh tương đối quan trọng.

Sườn xám nữ nhân nhìn về phía bên trong, “Đứng ở bên ngoài nói?”

Với nghị hưng lập tức nghĩ đến bọn họ hiện tại trạm địa phương đúng là chạng vạng quần da nam tự sát địa phương, biểu tình trầm xuống, tránh ra thân thể.

Sườn xám nữ nhân tiến vào đánh giá một chút phòng.

Mỗi cái phòng cấu tạo đều là giống nhau, không có gì đặc thù.

“Nói đi, ngươi chuẩn bị như thế nào làm.” Với nghị hưng đóng cửa lại, “Trước nói hảo, đừng nghĩ làm ta đi thăm dò bọn họ, ta không bổn sự này.”

“Ta lại không như thế nói.” Sườn xám nữ nhân ngồi ở trên giường, mắt nhìn chằm chằm hắn, “Hôm nay ngươi cũng thấy rồi, một người đã chết, bọn họ một chút phản ứng đều không có.”

“Sau đó đâu?”

“Nếu là bọn họ đụng vào cái kia cái gì cấm kỵ tốt nhất, nhưng là nhìn dáng vẻ bọn họ tựa hồ cảm thấy chúng ta chạm vào khả năng tính khá lớn.”

Với nghị hưng cảnh giác mà nói: “Bọn họ nói, ta cái kia bạn cùng phòng nguyên nhân chết rất lớn có thể là bởi vì miệng ba hoa, chỉ cần ta không làm là được.”

Sườn xám nữ nhân nói: “Phải không?”

Với nghị hưng nói: “Hơn nữa bọn họ cũng vẫn luôn ở nhắc nhở chúng ta, cũng không như vậy máu lạnh.”

Sườn xám nữ nhân cười, “Ngươi thật thiên chân, bọn họ đương nhiên muốn nói cho chúng ta, bằng không chúng ta như thế nào sẽ tin tưởng bọn họ.”

Nàng phóng nhẹ thanh âm, giống lông chim cào ở chỗ nghị hưng trên lỗ tai.

“Ta như thế nói đi, hôm nay xuyên quần da mặc kệ như thế nào chết, hắn là vào 201 phòng, cho nên ta chỉ là tưởng nói cho ngươi, đừng đi vào.”

“Như thế đơn giản?” Với nghị hưng chần chờ: “Bọn họ nói không đi vào không được.”

Sườn xám nữ nhân nói: “Không thử xem như thế nào biết?”

Với nghị hưng cũng không biết không thể được, nhưng sườn xám nữ nhân nói đến cũng có đạo lý, cái kia phòng không thích hợp, không đi vào có phải hay không liền có thể.

Sườn xám nữ nhân nói cho hắn: “Bọn họ nói cần thiết đi vào, nếu chúng ta không đi vào, ngươi nói bọn họ có thể hay không chính mình đi vào? Nếu chính bọn họ không đi vào, kia không phải thuyết minh không đi vào là có thể?”

Với nghị hưng bị nói được có điểm ý động.

Hắn đương nhiên không nghĩ tiến 201 phòng!

Sườn xám nữ nhân thấy vẻ mặt của hắn liền biết chính mình thuyết phục hắn, “Chúng ta này đó bị bọn họ xưng là tân nhân hẳn là liên hợp ở bên nhau mới đúng.”

Nàng duỗi tay cái ở với nghị hưng trên tay, mê hoặc hắn.

Vào tay tế hoạt, với nghị hưng theo bản năng mà hồi trảo.

Đám người rời đi sau, hắn mới hồi phục tinh thần lại, cảm thấy quần da nam tối hôm qua nói được thật không sai, nàng chính là câu dẫn người.

Bất quá cái này xuyên sườn xám nữ nhân vì cái gì muốn lại đây cùng chính mình nói cái này, nàng cùng chính mình bạn cùng phòng nói sao?

Vẫn là nàng liền chắc chắn tiếp theo cái sẽ là chính mình?

Như thế tưởng tượng, với nghị hưng liền không cao hứng.

Mặc cho ai bị cho rằng là tiếp theo cái chịu chết người, lúc này đều vui vẻ không đứng dậy.

Cửa phòng một lần nữa khép mở, cách vách phòng còn chưa ngủ Tịch Nhạc tự nhiên nghe được rõ ràng, “Nghe tới như là 202 hoặc là 204 phòng người.”

“Hẳn là không phải 204, lỗ đại ca sẽ không làm người đi ra ngoài.”

Tịch Nhạc quay đầu, “Là 202 người.”

Ân bạch hạc mới từ toilet ra tới, trên người còn mờ mịt nhiệt khí, nghe thấy hắn nói, trả lời: “Cái kia xuyên sườn xám.”

Tịch Nhạc nâng mi, “Ngươi cũng cảm thấy?”

Ân bạch hạc ừ một tiếng.

Tịch Nhạc nói: “Cái kia viên đầu nữ hài tuy rằng ngày hôm qua thực kiêu ngạo, nhưng trên thực tế lá gan rất nhỏ, lúc này buổi tối chỉ sợ không dám ra tới.”

Hắn tò mò lên, “Không biết nàng đi 205 làm cái gì.”

Cái kia trung niên nam nhân hẳn là không đến mức ở chính mình bạn cùng phòng chạng vạng vừa mới chết không bao lâu, liền làm cái gì phong nguyệt sự đi.

Còn có, lần này hẳn là trong đội ngũ không ai là quỷ đi?

Kiểu cũ khách sạn cách âm cũng không tốt, 205 phòng tới gần trong phòng trụ người đều có thể mơ hồ nghe thấy thanh âm.

Lỗ Đông Hải cùng Tịch Nhạc tưởng giống nhau, cảm thấy bọn họ lá gan thật đại.

Mà Từ Tiểu Viên còn lại là suy nghĩ ngày mai có thể hay không đụng vào cấm kỵ người có thể hay không là đêm nay ra cửa, mở cửa người chi nhất.

Đến nỗi tận cùng bên trong tề ngộ cùng Mạnh từ, một cái sẽ không nói, một cái lảm nhảm chính mình lầm bầm lầu bầu cũng nói không đứng dậy.

Sáng sớm hôm sau, Tịch Nhạc ngủ đến tự nhiên tỉnh.

Ngày này buổi sáng như cũ không có bất luận kẻ nào tử vong, nhìn thấy tất cả mọi người ở, lỗ Đông Hải lại không như vậy lạc quan.

Chờ lát nữa ăn xong bữa sáng, nói không chừng người được chọn liền sẽ bị công khai.

Tịch Nhạc hai ngày này giấc ngủ trạng thái đều không được tốt lắm.

Hắn tối hôm qua lại nghe được bên tai có người nói chuyện thanh, nhưng là nghiêm túc đi nghe nói là cái gì đều nghe không rõ.

Ân bạch hạc biểu tình ngưng trọng: “Nơi này phát sinh quá khắc khẩu.”

Tịch Nhạc theo nói: “Cùng cách vách phòng sẽ có quan hệ sao?”

Ân bạch hạc lắc đầu, “Nói không chừng.”

Tịch Nhạc nghĩ thầm cũng là, hắn sờ sờ cái mũi, ân bạch hạc nhìn hắn ngón tay che khuất kia viên tiểu chí, lại thực mau lộ ra tới.

Hắn chụp giường một chút, “Hôm nay trước không vội mà đi ăn bữa sáng, nhìn xem lầu hai.”

Ân bạch hạc y hắn, “Có thể.”

Bởi vì 201 phòng tạm thời không người dám đi vào, cho nên Tịch Nhạc chỉ có thể ở đã biết phòng cùng bên ngoài điều tra.

Trên hành lang kỳ thật không có gì có thể xem, nơi này không có thang máy, chỉ có thang lầu, vách tường cũng không có đổi mới dấu vết.

Nhìn qua chính là một cái phổ phổ thông thông khách sạn.

“Xem ra, vẫn là muốn vào 201 đi xem.” Tịch Nhạc nhíu mày, cũng không lạc quan: “Nhưng là quá nguy hiểm.”

Như thế nào mới có thể đủ dời đi rớt tân nương nơi phòng đâu?

Ân bạch hạc hình như có sở giác, “Nữ nhân kia hiện tại ở phía trước đài.”

Tịch Nhạc cùng hắn cùng nhau đi xuống lầu, trung niên nữ nhân đang ở trước đài chỗ, nhìn thấy bọn họ lộ ra cùng ngày hôm qua không có sai biệt mỉm cười: “Buổi sáng tốt lành.”

“Ta tưởng đổi cái phòng.” Tịch Nhạc không có lãng phí thời gian.

“Không có dư thừa phòng.” Trung niên nữ nhân nói.

Tịch Nhạc ngữ khí thực hảo: “Ta tối hôm qua trụ phòng này cảm giác quá sảo, ta tưởng trụ nhất cuối phòng, có thể cùng 201 khách trọ đổi một chút sao?”

Mới từ nhà ăn ra tới với nghị hưng nghe được đều ngây người.

Còn có người như thế yêu cầu?

Ân bạch hạc gõ gõ cái bàn: “Chúng ta là khách nhân.”

Trung niên nữ nhân vẫn duy trì công thức hoá tươi cười: “Không thể nga, 201 khách trọ là thường trụ nơi đó, không thể đổi.”

Tịch Nhạc không đổi thành công, nhưng cũng không thất vọng.

Ít nhất được đến một cái manh mối, tân nương thường trụ 201 phòng.

Hai người rời đi trước đài, Tịch Nhạc liên tiếp đưa ra vài cái vấn đề: “Cái gì nguyên nhân mới có thể dẫn tới một nữ nhân hàng năm ở tại khách sạn trong phòng, hơn nữa người này vẫn là tân nương, là đang đợi tân lang sao?”

“Vẫn là bởi vì gia không ở nơi này, đành phải ở khách sạn chờ hôn lễ ngày kia cái này tân nương lại là bởi vì cái gì chết? Cái kia tân lang hiện tại lại ở nơi nào? Là đã chết vẫn là tồn tại?”

Ân bạch hạc chờ hắn nói xong mới chậm rãi nói: “Có lẽ tân lang cũng đã chết.”

Tịch Nhạc kỳ thật có cái rất lớn gan ý tưởng nói không chừng cái kia chưa từng nghe qua tân lang cũng ở 201 trong phòng đâu……

Bởi vì bọn họ trì hoãn thời gian, cho nên ăn xong bữa sáng ra tới khi, liền nhìn đến ở đại sảnh mọi người cau mày.

Tịch Nhạc phỏng chừng là danh sách công bố, “Là ai?”

Mạnh từ chỉ chỉ hai người, “Bọn họ.”

Nguyên lai là trung niên nam nhân cùng sườn xám nữ nhân, hiện tại hai người kia sắc mặt đều rất khó xem, trung niên nam nhân không thể tin được.

Hắn nghi ngờ nói: “Ta ngày hôm qua cái gì lời nói cũng chưa nói!”

Với nghị hưng vọt tới trước đài, truy vấn: “Ngươi có phải hay không nói sai người?”

Trung niên nữ nhân nói: “Tân nương tuyển ngươi.”

Tối hôm qua tưởng chính là một chuyện, hôm nay chính tai nghe được lại là một chuyện, với nghị hưng lập tức chuyển hướng sườn xám nữ nhân: “Đều tại ngươi!”

Sườn xám nữ nhân nói: “Ta chính mình cũng thực vô tội a.”

Hai người một giây đồng hồ liền kết thù.

Tịch Nhạc nhìn này hài kịch tính phát triển cũng không biết nói cái gì hảo, “Các ngươi hai cái, chính là tối hôm qua ra cửa mở cửa?”

Hắn vừa hỏi, viên đầu nữ hài gấp không chờ nổi nói: “Đối!”

“Buổi tối ra cửa là có thể đi?” Sườn xám nữ nhân nhìn mắt Tịch Nhạc.

“Có thể là có thể, nhưng tự gánh lấy hậu quả.” Tịch Nhạc không lưu tình chút nào mà nói cho nàng, “Hiển nhiên, hôm nay tuyển các ngươi hai cái.”

Người được chọn một công khai, bầu không khí chuyển biến thật sự mau.

Viên đầu nữ hài may mắn không thôi, may mắn chính mình tối hôm qua không ra cửa.

Sấn lên lầu thời điểm, với nghị hưng bắt lấy sườn xám nữ nhân, “Nếu không phải ngươi tối hôm qua tới ta phòng, ta như thế nào khả năng bị lựa chọn.”

“Ngươi không bằng nói chính ngươi tâm tư không thuần.” Sườn xám nữ nhân trả lời.

“Ngươi”

Sườn xám nữ nhân mắt lạnh nhìn hắn, “Vừa lúc thử xem ta tối hôm qua lời nói, không đi vào, ta xem có thể hay không xảy ra chuyện.”

Với nghị hưng ở trong lòng mắng câu chết nữ nhân, trên mặt không lộ dấu hiệu.

Về tân nương manh mối, Tịch Nhạc cùng lỗ Đông Hải bọn họ trao đổi một chút, cuối cùng nhất trí cho rằng, gương khả năng chính là ở 201 trong phòng.

Hoặc đem tân nương lộng chết, hoặc đem tân nương làm đi.

Nhưng là này hai cái cách làm giống như đều không quá được không, tân nương tựa hồ không phải người, người sát quỷ khả năng tính càng tiểu, đổi phòng cũng bị trung niên nữ nhân cự tuyệt.

Đến tìm mặt khác phương pháp.

Hoặc tựa như thôn hoang vắng giống nhau, hấp dẫn đi tân nương lực chú ý, hoặc là tựa như ngay từ đầu nói, có lẽ nàng trang dung vừa lòng, liền có thể rời đi.

Giữa trưa ăn cơm trưa khi, đại gia không thấy được trung niên nam nhân cùng sườn xám nữ nhân, còn tưởng rằng bọn họ sợ hãi đến không muốn ăn cơm trưa.

Nhưng đến ăn xong cơm trưa, lên lầu gõ cửa không ai ứng, liền phát hiện không thích hợp.

Viên đầu nữ hài khai 202 phòng, phát hiện bên trong không có người, mà 205 phòng môn bị gõ hồi lâu cũng không có người tới khai.

“Bọn họ đi đâu vậy?” Mạnh từ khiếp sợ: “Có phải hay không không tính toán đi vào?”

Đỗ biết tin giờ phút này tâm trầm tới rồi đế.

Những người khác đều là có quan hệ, nếu không ai đi vào, muốn đề cử một người đi vào, hắn một tân nhân khẳng định là mục tiêu đệ nhất.

Không được, hắn không muốn chết.

Lỗ Đông Hải sắc mặt nặng nề, “Ta liền đoán được, ngày hôm qua mới vừa phát sinh cái kia xuyên quần da sự, bọn họ khẳng định không dám đi vào.”

Từ Tiểu Viên lo lắng nói: “Tân nương sẽ không…… Xuất hiện đi?”

Đây cũng là đại gia sở lo lắng.

Nguyên bản tân nương phạm vi cũng chỉ ở cái này trong phòng, hiện tại nếu bị lựa chọn người không đi vào, nàng có thể hay không đi ra phòng này?

Bạch tranh cười lạnh một tiếng: “Tối hôm qua hai người không biết làm cái gì, đến lúc này nhưng thật ra sợ hãi đi lên, nói không chừng không đi vào bị chết càng mau.”

Sắp đến thời gian, không ai đi vào, lỗ Đông Hải trong lòng thực hoảng.

“Không được, đến tìm được bọn họ.”

“Không ở bên ngoài liền ở phòng, ta đi bên ngoài nhìn xem, các ngươi đi trước lấy chìa khóa, bạo lực phá cửa không quá an toàn.”

Vừa dứt lời, 205 trong phòng truyền a href= "/cdn-cgi/l/email-protection" class= "__cf_email__" data-cfemail= "a9f1e6e6e9" >[email protected]@ thanh âm.

Tịch Nhạc mơ hồ cảm thấy thanh âm có điểm quen thuộc, còn không có tới kịp phân biệt, liền thấy môn bị từ mở ra, với nghị hưng từ bên trong chạy ra tới.

Trên người hắn mang theo huyết, kinh hoảng thất thố, không ngừng nhắc mãi một câu: “Không liên quan chuyện của ta…… Không liên quan chuyện của ta……”

Hắn biểu hiện quá kỳ quái, lỗ Đông Hải bắt lấy hắn cánh tay: “Đã xảy ra cái gì?”

“Ta không muốn giết nàng……” Với nghị hưng lầm bầm lầu bầu, “Là nàng chính mình đụng phải tới, đối, là nàng chính mình đụng phải tới……”

Tuy rằng nghe tới kỳ kỳ quái quái, nhưng cũng đủ đại gia minh bạch, hai người kia nổi lên tranh chấp, thất thủ giết người.

Không biết cơm trưa ngắn ngủn một giờ thời gian, bọn họ hai cái rốt cuộc đã xảy ra cái gì, đến nỗi với muốn tới trình độ như vậy.

Mạnh từ hướng trong phòng thăm dò nhìn thoáng qua, liền nhìn tới rồi toilet bên kia chảy ra huyết, trong phòng tràn ngập mùi máu tươi.

Không chết ở quỷ thủ, chết ở nhân thủ thượng?

“Ngươi nói rõ ràng, cái gì tình huống.”

“Chính là nàng nói không cần tiến cái kia địa phương quỷ quái, ta liền cùng nàng tính toán không đi vào, nhưng là không biết……”

Với nghị hưng nói nói đến một nửa, phảng phất bị người bóp lấy yết hầu.

Hắn kinh hoảng không phải giả, hắn tưởng rời đi nơi này, lại phát hiện chính mình không động đậy, liền biểu tình cũng cứng đờ không thể động.

Theo sau lệnh đại gia hoảng sợ hình ảnh xuất hiện, với nghị hưng giơ lên đôi tay, duỗi tay bóp chặt chính mình cổ, dùng rất lớn sức lực, hung hăng nắm chặt.

Này biến cố làm mọi người không cấm hít hà một hơi.

Ngày hôm qua quần da nam tựa hồ liền cùng như vậy cùng loại!

Với nghị hưng nói không ra lời, sắc mặt trướng tím, tròng mắt cơ hồ muốn thoát ra hốc mắt, không người không quỷ bộ dáng thập phần dọa người.

“Không được.” Lỗ Đông Hải cắn răng, tưởng nếm thử bẻ ra.

Ân bạch hạc nói: “Vô dụng.”

Tịch Nhạc nhíu chặt mi.

Với nghị hưng trên tay huyết dính ở trên cổ, trải qua đè ép, lại chảy vào trong quần áo, ngắn ngủn một phút tả hữu hắn liền ngã xuống trên mặt đất.

Trên hành lang trong lúc nhất thời tĩnh đến chỉ có đại gia tiếng hít thở.

Hắn ở đại gia trước mặt, thân thủ bóp chết chính mình.

Từ Tiểu Viên vô tình sau này lui một bước, dư quang liếc đến 201 phòng, chỉ cảm thấy sởn tóc gáy: “Môn, cửa mở……”

201 cửa phòng khai điều phùng!


	54. Chapter 54

Hoá trang 8( ngươi có hay không nghĩ tới?...)

Tác giả: [Khương Chi Ngư](https://wikidich.com/tac-gia/%E5%A7%9C%E4%B9%8B%E9%AD%9A)

Advertiserment

Không có người biết cửa này là cái gì thời điểm khai.

Bọn họ từ phía trước đến bây giờ, lực chú ý toàn bộ đều ở 205 phòng, đặc biệt là vừa mới với nghị hưng cùng sườn xám nữ nhân sự tình, còn có hắn tử vong.

Hiện tại không ai đem lực chú ý lại đặt ở thi thể thượng, tất cả đều nhìn về phía 201 phòng.

Kia nói khe hở cũng không lớn, cùng ngày hôm qua quần da nam đi vào phía trước mở ra giống nhau như đúc, như là ở nói cho bọn họ

Đi vào, đi vào hoá trang.

Khe hở đen nhánh một mảnh, liên quan mọi người tâm đều trầm tới rồi đế.

Có phải hay không bọn họ đã chết, phải một lần nữa tuyển một người đi vào?

Bọn họ có thể ở chỗ này người đều là muốn sống, ai cũng không nghĩ chính mình vô duyên vô cớ sẽ bị lựa chọn đi chịu chết.

Lỗ Đông Hải cuối cùng đã mở miệng: “Cửa mở…… Người vẫn là muốn vào đi?”

Viên đầu nữ hài tuy rằng không quá thông minh, nhưng lúc này cũng ý thức được cái gì, “Ta không đi! Ta về phòng!”

Tối hôm qua sườn xám nữ nhân cùng nàng cũng nói.

Nếu có đẩy ra đi chịu chết người, kia khẳng định là các nàng này đó lần đầu tiên tới, cùng bọn họ đều không thân người.

Hiện tại nơi này không phải chỉ còn lại có chính mình sao?

Nàng ở những người khác còn không có phản ứng lại đây khi liền vào 204 phòng, gắt gao mà đóng cửa lại, phanh mà một tiếng thập phần vang.

“Lại chưa nói làm nàng đi.” Mạnh từ lẩm bẩm.

“Cũng không nhất định phải người đi vào, hôm nay đụng vào cấm kỵ người đã chết.” Tịch Nhạc ý có điều chỉ, “Trừ phi còn có người cũng đụng vào cấm kỵ.”

Lời này làm những người khác đều tim đập ngừng một phách.

Bọn họ hoàn toàn không biết chính mình nơi nào làm việc là thuộc về đụng vào cấm kỵ.

201 cửa phòng cái kia phùng vẫn luôn không có đóng lại, ngày hôm qua là quần da nam đi vào lúc sau tự động quan, cho nên hiện tại chỉ sợ đang đợi một người khác đi vào.

Lỗ Đông Hải nói: “Ta đi dưới lầu hỏi một chút.”

Chỉ có cái kia trung niên nữ nhân biết người được chọn.

Hắn đi xuống lúc sau, Từ Tiểu Viên nhịn không được phun tào: “Hai người kia cũng là kỳ ba, quỷ là có thể dùng lẽ thường tới phỏng đoán sao, kết quả còn giết hại lẫn nhau, một cái chết ở đồng đội trong tay, một cái chính mình bóp chết chính mình.”

Nếu hảo hảo đi vào, nói không chừng còn có tân nương vừa lòng trang dung khả năng, nói không chừng còn có thể sống sót.

“Ai nói nàng đã chết.”

Ân bạch hạc thanh lãnh tiếng nói vang lên.

Này một câu không phải nghi vấn, cũng không phải hỏi lại, làm tất cả mọi người sững sờ ở tại chỗ.

Tịch Nhạc nghĩ nghĩ, “Đúng vậy, không ai nhìn đến nàng đã chết.”

Bọn họ chỉ là nhìn đến trung niên nam nhân lao tới, lại một tay huyết, sau đó Mạnh từ cũng thấy được toilet chảy ra huyết, mới cho rằng nàng đã chết.

Này làm sao không phải suy đoán.

Mạnh từ so với bọn hắn chạy trốn đều mau, lập tức tiến vào 205 phòng, thẳng đến toilet mà đi, Tịch Nhạc cũng chưa ngăn lại.

“Thiện vào phòng gian thực nguy……”

Người đều đi vào, nói cũng vô dụng.

Trong phòng đèn mở ra, cửa sổ quăng vào tới ánh sáng cũng đủ, lẫn nhau chiếu sáng toilet một phương tiểu thiên địa.

Sườn xám nữ nhân ngã trên mặt đất, máu tươi từ cái trán của nàng thượng lưu đến trên mặt đất, hai mắt nhắm nghiền, trên mặt đất cũng là một bãi huyết, nguyên bản thâm sắc sườn xám bị huyết nhiễm đến nhan sắc càng sâu.

Cái trán sẽ không chảy ra như thế nhiều máu.

Mạnh từ so với ai khác đều rõ ràng, cái trán miệng vết thương có thể là khái tới rồi, trừ phi đem đầu đánh vỡ, nếu không trên mặt đất huyết đảo như là động mạch tan vỡ làm cho.

Nhưng động mạch tan vỡ người cũng sẽ không sống thật lâu.

Mạnh từ nuốt nuốt nước miếng, tiến lên duỗi tay đặt ở cái mũi chỗ, phát hiện đã không có hô hấp, chẳng lẽ là thật sự đã chết sao?

Nghĩ đến ân bạch hạc nói, hắn lại giơ tay ấn hướng cổ.

Người quả nhiên còn sống.

Mạnh từ nhìn về phía sườn xám nữ nhân ánh mắt lập tức thay đổi, sau này lui một bước, hắn không biết nghĩ tới cái gì, thở dài.

Chờ rời đi toilet, hắn mới nói: “Người còn chưa có chết.”

Quả nhiên không chết.

Mạnh từ nói: “Bất quá nàng giống như mất máu quá nhiều, đến trước cấp cứu một chút.”

Nơi này cấp cứu tương đối chuyên nghiệp chỉ có hắn cái này y học sinh, đồ vật cũng không đủ, chỉ có thể đơn giản xử lý một chút.

Cũng là sườn xám nữ nhân mệnh ngạnh, thế nhưng không có chết.

Tịch Nhạc gõ gõ viên đầu nữ hài phòng, “Mở cửa.”

Nàng là ở tại 202, đương nhiên dưỡng thương vẫn là ở chính mình phòng tương đối hảo, huống chi 205 phòng hai người đều đã chết.

Viên đầu nữ hài kêu lên: “Không khai.”

Ân bạch hạc lạnh lùng nói: “Ngươi nếu là không nghĩ muốn môn cũng có thể.”

Viên đầu nữ hài ngay từ đầu còn không có minh bạch những lời này cái gì ý tứ, thẳng đến cảm giác được khung cửa kịch liệt đong đưa khi mới vội không ngừng mở cửa.

Nàng bạch mặt, “Ta khai…….”

Sườn xám nữ nhân bị chuyển qua trên giường, mất máu đã đình chỉ, nhưng cả người vết máu nhìn vẫn là cũng đủ làm nhân tâm hoảng.

“Nàng còn chưa có chết, ngươi không cần khẩn trương.” Từ Tiểu Viên an ủi nói.

Viên đầu nữ hài nghĩ thầm, này như thế nào khả năng không khẩn trương.

Đã có hai người chết ở bọn họ trước mặt, còn đều là chính mình như vậy tàn nhẫn mà giết chính mình, ai biết tiếp theo cái có thể hay không đến phiên chính mình.

Lỗ Đông Hải từ dưới lầu đi lên, cái kia hư hư thực thực trước đài trung niên nữ nhân biến mất không thấy, nhìn dáng vẻ không giống còn có người phải bị lựa chọn.

Cái này làm cho đại gia yên tâm xuống dưới.

Chờ sườn xám nữ nhân tỉnh lại đã là nửa giờ sau, trong lúc Tịch Nhạc vẫn luôn có nhìn chằm chằm 201 phòng biến hóa.

Ân bạch hạc đứng ở hắn bên người, “Cửa phòng đóng.”

Nguyên bản khai một cái phùng cửa phòng lại lặng yên không một tiếng động mà đóng cửa.

“Môn đóng có phải hay không liền không cần lại đi vào?” Bạch tranh hỏi.

Tề ngộ ở một bên gật đầu, hẳn là đi.

Tịch Nhạc sắc mặt ngưng trọng: “Không biết là đến thời gian đóng, vẫn là bởi vì một ngày chỉ có thể giết một người, cái kia trung niên nam nhân trước khi chết dấu hiệu rõ ràng là quỷ thao túng.”

Trên mặt đất trung niên nam nhân thi thể còn vẫn duy trì chết đi bộ dáng tư thế, từ nơi này nhìn về phía 201 phòng, chỉ cảm thấy nguy hiểm.

Ân bạch hạc lại nói: “Chỉ giết một người liền sẽ không tuyển hai người.”

Tịch Nhạc cảm thấy hắn nói có đạo lý.

Sườn xám nữ nhân không có chết nguyên nhân là hiện tại tương đối quan trọng một cái manh mối, nếu có thể biết rõ ràng, có lẽ là có thể tránh cho đi 201 phòng.

“Cho nên muốn biết rõ ràng cái này xuyên sườn xám nữ nhân so trung niên nam nhân nhiều làm cái gì, làm nàng miễn với vừa chết.”

Tịch Nhạc cũng không biết tên nàng, chỉ có thể dùng như vậy đặc thù thay thế.

Cùng lúc trước ân bạch hạc có hiệu quả như nhau chi diệu.

Ân bạch hạc nói: “Hỏi nàng sẽ biết.”

Lỗ Đông Hải nghe được như vậy đối thoại, trong lòng vui vẻ, nếu có tránh cho phương thức, vậy cùng chung cư lâu giống nhau, có thể tránh cho vừa chết.

Liền tính chỉ tránh cho một ngày tử vong, kia cũng là thời gian.

Nói không chừng ngày hôm sau liền tìm đến gương rời đi đâu.

Hiện tại mọi người mục tiêu lại nhiều một cái: Một là tìm được gương, gương rất có thể ở 201 phòng, yêu cầu nghĩ cách đi vào. Nhị là làm rõ ràng sườn xám nữ nhân hôm nay không cần tiến 201 phòng hoá trang lại không có chết nguyên nhân.

Mọi người tề tụ 202 phòng.

Lỗ Đông Hải nói cho đại gia, “Chúng ta hiện tại là đã biết, bị lựa chọn nhưng là đơn thuần không đi vào phòng cũng là vô dụng, đáng chết vẫn là sẽ chết.”

Viên đầu nữ hài đầu tiên là sợ hãi, theo sau lại cảm thấy không đúng a, chỉ vào trên giường người, “Kia nàng như thế nào không chết?”

Tịch Nhạc nói: “Cho nên chúng ta muốn hỏi nàng.”

Mạnh từ lại trì độn cũng biết nghiêm trọng tính, xác định sườn xám nữ nhân sẽ không chết lúc sau, lại phát hiện dị thường, “Đừng trang, ngươi đã tỉnh.”

Ở trước mặt hắn trang hôn mê cũng quá tiểu nhi khoa.

Mọi người nhìn về phía trên giường.

Sườn xám nữ nhân chỉ có thể mở mắt ra, nhìn trước giường chín người, cũng nhớ lại vừa mới lỗ Đông Hải lời nói.

Cái kia trung niên nam nhân đã chết.

Chính mình không chết.

“Đúng vậy, ngươi không chết.” Tịch Nhạc nhìn ra nàng biểu tình.

Bạch tranh đã chờ không được lâu lắm, hỏi: “Ngươi hôm nay cùng cái kia chết trung niên nam nhân ở trong phòng làm cái gì?”

Từ Tiểu Viên cùng nàng đồng thời mở miệng: “Ngươi làm cái gì tránh cho chết?”

Mỗi người đều muốn biết vấn đề này đáp án.

“Làm cái gì……” Sườn xám nữ nhân thanh âm thực suy yếu, “Ta cảm giác giống như không có làm cái gì đặc thù sự.”

Lỗ Đông Hải nhíu mày: “Vậy đem ngươi hôm nay nhất cử nhất động đều nói một lần.”

Tịch Nhạc bỗng nhiên nhớ tới cái gì, “Còn có, tối hôm qua đi 205 phòng chính là ngươi đi, ngươi muốn làm cái gì?”

Trong phòng an an tĩnh tĩnh.

Sườn xám nữ nhân nhìn một vòng người, trong lòng cảm giác khó phân biệt, cuối cùng chỉ nói sáu cái tự: “Ta chỉ là không muốn chết.”

“Ở chỗ này ai ngờ chết?” Bạch tranh hỏi lại.

Bất quá nàng cũng đánh bậy đánh bạ có tránh cho một ngày tử vong manh mối, giọng nói của nàng không có giống phía trước như vậy không tốt.

Sườn xám nữ nhân hoãn hoãn, tinh thần đầu hảo điểm mới mở miệng:

“Tối hôm qua ta chỉ cùng hắn nói nếu bị lựa chọn không đi 201 nhìn xem sẽ như thế nào, hắn cũng đồng ý, nhưng ta không nghĩ tới ta cũng ở trong đó.”

Đến nỗi bị lựa chọn nguyên nhân, nàng ẩn ẩn có một cái suy đoán.

Không phải là chính mình cuối cùng cố ý đụng tới cái kia nam mới đưa đến đi?

Nàng cố ý che giấu điểm này, “Hôm nay chúng ta tính toán trốn một buổi trưa.”

“Nhưng là các ngươi cũng biết, hắn cảm thấy là ta vấn đề, chúng ta hai cái liền sảo lên, liền có sau lại sự.”

Từ sườn xám nữ nhân tự thuật trông được, đây là một kiện rất đơn giản sự.

Tịch Nhạc cũng sửng sốt, làm nửa ngày liền như thế đơn giản sao, hoàn toàn nghe không hiểu có bất luận cái gì đặc thù địa phương.

Rốt cuộc nơi nào làm tân nương buông tha nàng?

Ân bạch hạc như suy tư gì: “Hắn nói là chính ngươi đụng phải đi.”

Sườn xám nữ nhân cười khổ một chút, tưởng liêu chính mình đầu tóc, nhưng là không có sức lực, “Hắn chính là cái ái trốn tránh trách nhiệm người, này còn không rõ ràng lắm sao?”

Bọn họ hỏi lại, nàng nói đến nói đi cũng chính là những lời này.

Chờ rời đi 202 phòng sau, trên hành lang trung niên nam nhân thi thể còn ở, xông ra trướng đại tròng mắt gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm trải qua mọi người.

Tuy là lỗ Đông Hải cũng cảm thấy man đáng sợ.

Hiện tại ngẫm lại, thi thể biến mất có lẽ là cái không tồi lựa chọn, nếu không muốn đối mặt như vậy nhiều chết thảm thi thể, đến lúc đó hành lang đều khả năng bị chất đầy.

Tịch Nhạc chuyển hướng ân bạch hạc, “Ngươi cảm thấy nàng che giấu manh mối sao?”

Ân bạch hạc nói: “Chưa chắc.”

Kỳ thật đại phương hướng thượng nghe tới là không có cái gì lỗ hổng, nhưng chi tiết phương diện cũng chỉ có sườn xám nữ nhân cùng cái kia trung niên nam nhân chính mình nhất rõ ràng.

205 cửa phòng mở rộng ra.

Tịch Nhạc hướng trong nhìn thoáng qua, toilet vết máu còn ở, “Vì cái gì cãi nhau muốn ở toilet, địa phương như vậy tiểu, chẳng lẽ là nam tưởng mưu đồ gây rối?”

Nói đến nơi này, hắn nhớ tới mỗi đêm ở bên tai mình nói chuyện thanh.

Kỳ thật cũng rất giống cãi nhau.

Chẳng lẽ ở nơi này người đều cãi nhau qua? Ngày hôm qua quần da nam chết làm cho bọn họ cảm thấy lần này quỷ khả năng đối nam tính không quá hữu hảo.

Hôm nay hai người cãi nhau, chỉ đã chết nam nhân.

Tịch Nhạc càng nghĩ càng cảm thấy không đâu vào đâu.

Nếu hai nữ nhân cùng nhau cãi nhau đâu? Nếu hai cái nam nhân cùng nhau cãi nhau đâu? Vẫn là cãi nhau thất bại một phương có thể sống sót?

Kia đây là một phần hai tồn tại xác suất.

Tịch Nhạc toát ra như thế cái ý tưởng.

Nếu hắn cùng ân bạch hạc khắc khẩu một phen, hẳn là sảo bất quá hắn, rốt cuộc hắn có đôi khi nói chuyện nhất châm kiến huyết.

Hắn đem cái này không đâu vào đâu phỏng đoán nói cho ân bạch hạc, quả nhiên, nhìn đến trước mặt nam nhân trầm mặc xuống dưới, đen nhánh đôi mắt nhìn không ra cái gì cảm xúc.

Sau một lúc lâu, ân bạch hạc nói: “Ngươi có hay không nghĩ tới, ta khả năng sảo bất quá ngươi?”

Tịch Nhạc nghiêm túc mà nghĩ nghĩ, nói: “Không có khả năng đi.”


	55. Chapter 55

Hoá trang 9( đáp án. )

Tác giả: [Khương Chi Ngư](https://wikidich.com/tac-gia/%E5%A7%9C%E4%B9%8B%E9%AD%9A)

Tịch Nhạc đây cũng là trong lòng lời nói, nhưng hắn nhìn đến ân bạch hạc không có phủ nhận, thập phần kinh ngạc, “Trừ phi ngươi nhường ta.”

Ân bạch hạc không tỏ ý kiến.

Tịch Nhạc dừng lại bước chân, nghiêm túc mà quan sát đến ân bạch hạc biểu tình, vui đùa nói: “Chẳng lẽ đây là làm chủ nhà chỗ tốt sao?”

Ân bạch hạc nói: “Ngươi cảm thấy đâu?”

Tịch Nhạc nói: “Nếu ngươi thổi cầu vồng thí đến lòng ta nói, ta có thể cho phép ngươi không cần giao tiền thuê nhà.”

Ân bạch hạc nửa ngày không trả lời.

Tịch Nhạc cười rộ lên, tâm tình nhẹ nhàng không ít.

Sau đó lại trở về chủ đề: “Bất quá ta nghiêm túc suy đoán nói, khả năng không phải thất bại một phương, nói như vậy hảo không có logic.”

Ân bạch hạc ừ một tiếng, “Hẳn là có nguyên nhân khác.”

Từ bọn họ người ngoài góc độ tới xem, hai người phát sinh khắc khẩu, hơn nữa động thủ, hiển nhiên thất bại một phương là sườn xám nữ nhân.

Hơn nữa trung niên nam nhân là ở động thủ lúc sau không bao lâu liền bóp chết chính mình.

Lỗ Đông Hải cùng Mạnh từ, tề ngộ từ hành lang một đầu xuất hiện, “Các ngươi cảm thấy vừa mới nữ nhân kia lời nói có thể tin sao?”

“Ta tổng cảm thấy nữ nhân này không đơn giản.” Mạnh từ thập phần lòng dạ hẹp hòi, “Phía trước nàng tỉnh còn trang không tỉnh đâu, này có cái gì hảo trang.”

“Đại bộ phận có thể tin.” Tịch Nhạc không có quá mức khẳng định.

Lỗ Đông Hải nói: “Nếu có thể chuẩn xác biết cái gì có thể tránh cho đi 201 phòng, kia đối chúng ta đều là phi thường có lợi.”

Tịch Nhạc cũng gật đầu.

Ân bạch hạc nhìn bọn họ, bỗng nhiên nói: “Không cần đem trứng gà đặt ở cùng cái trong rổ.”

Này đạo lý rất đơn giản, lỗ Đông Hải lại chấn động.

Nếu hết thảy đều dựa vào sườn xám nữ nhân nói, có lẽ bọn họ ngược lại sẽ bị lầm đạo, nếu nàng nói dối đâu? Nếu nàng cố ý che giấu đâu?

Sinh cùng chết cũng chính là ở trong nháy mắt.

“Mặc kệ như thế nào nói, chính chúng ta cũng muốn làm hảo chuẩn bị.” Lỗ Đông Hải hít sâu một hơi, “Ngày mai còn không biết là ai.”

Kỳ thật hắn ẩn ẩn cảm thấy ngày mai vẫn là sườn xám nữ nhân.

Bởi vì hạ vũ hồng tiền lệ ở nơi đó, tuy rằng bất đồng thời điểm bất đồng trải qua, nhưng sẽ không một người liền như thế trực tiếp buông tha.

Mà bị nghị luận 202 trong phòng.

Sườn xám nữ nhân nằm ở trên giường, cái trán ẩn ẩn làm đau, nghiêng đầu nhìn về phía bên kia người, “Ta có điểm khát, có thể đảo một chén nước sao?”

Viên đầu nữ hài cũng không quay đầu lại, “Chính mình đảo.”

“Ta hiện tại không động đậy.” Sườn xám nữ nhân nói, “Phiền toái ngươi.”

“Ta và ngươi lại không quan hệ.” Viên đầu nữ hài vẫn là không nhúc nhích.

Sườn xám nữ nhân đau đầu, như thế cái dầu muối không ăn bạn cùng phòng, nàng quả nhiên lúc ấy hẳn là tuyển cái kia kêu Từ Tiểu Viên nữ hài mới đúng.

Nàng lần thứ hai mở miệng: “Ngươi không muốn biết ta như thế nào sống sót sao?”

Viên đầu nữ hài thực mau chuyển qua thân, không tình nguyện mà đổ chén nước, nhưng không có đưa cho nàng, “Ngươi nói trước, nói xong lại cho ngươi.”

Nàng lại không phải ngốc tử.

Mặt khác phòng người đều không có từ cái này sườn xám nữ nơi này được đến chỗ tốt, không hỏi đến đáp án, chính mình chỉ cần đảo một chén nước liền có thể được đến?

Này trao đổi cũng quá bất bình đẳng.

Sườn xám nữ nhân không nghĩ tới nàng ở thời điểm này còn có thể thông minh lên, ánh mắt không rõ, hơi hơi mỉm cười: “Kỳ thật rất đơn giản.”

Nàng thanh âm nghe tới thực hư.

“Ta cảm thấy, là một ngày chỉ có thể chết một người.”

Viên đầu nữ hài không chút nghĩ ngợi phản bác: “Bọn họ nói, không phải như thế, nếu một người liền có thể, vì cái gì muốn tuyển hai người.”

Nàng chính là nhớ rõ rành mạch.

Sườn xám nữ nhân nói: “Ta cái này tự mình trải qua giả, không thể so bọn họ càng có thể tin sao?”

Viên đầu nữ hài có chút do dự, không biết nên tin những người khác, vẫn là tín nhiệm trước mặt nữ nhân này, nàng đem thủy đặt ở trên tủ đầu giường.

Nàng ngược lại hỏi: “Cho nên ngươi thật sự thiếu chút nữa bị hôm nay chết người kia giết? Các ngươi tối hôm qua rốt cuộc làm cái gì?”

Sườn xám nữ nhân nhắm mắt, “Có thể có cái gì chuyện này, còn không phải là bính một chút sự.”

“Các ngươi như thế nào sảo như vậy nghiêm trọng, ngươi trên trán miệng vết thương thực dễ dàng lưu sẹo.” Viên đầu nữ hài liếc mắt, “Ai động thủ trước?”

Sườn xám nữ nhân thấy nàng thái độ mềm mại, thuận miệng nói: “Hắn nói bất quá ta, nhưng không phải động thủ, ta một nữ nhân nơi nào đánh thắng được hắn, bị hắn đẩy.”

“Bất quá ta ngay từ đầu ý tưởng là bị thương có lẽ liền không cần đi 201 phòng, không nghĩ tới hắn đã chết, thuyết minh ta suy đoán có thể là đối.”

Viên đầu nữ hài nga nga hai tiếng: “Là ngươi cố ý làm hắn đánh ngươi?”

“Không phải, ta lại không phải ngốc tử.” Sườn xám nữ nhân vô ngữ, “Ta chỉ là thấy hắn muốn động thủ, thuận nước đẩy thuyền một chút.”

Viên đầu nữ hài đã hiểu.

Lời này ý tứ không phải là cố ý sao?

Sườn xám nữ nhân ôn nhu mà nhìn nàng, “Chúng ta hai cái là bạn cùng phòng, lại đều là nữ nhân, ngươi hẳn là biết như thế cái địa phương quỷ quái, vẫn là tin tưởng đối người tương đối quan trọng.”

Viên đầu nữ hài gật đầu: “Ngươi nói đúng.” Nàng cười nói: “Bất quá ngươi hôm nay ăn không hết cơm chiều, ta cho ngươi dẫn tới đi.”

Sườn xám nữ nhân cười nói: “Hảo.”

Buổi chiều đến bữa tối trong lúc tổng cộng có sáu tiếng đồng hồ thời gian có thể tự do hành động.

Từ Tiểu Viên cùng bạch tranh hai cái cùng nhau đi xuống lầu.

Nơi này không có quy định còn lại thời gian nên làm cái gì, hơn nữa trước mắt tới xem, nữ sinh an toàn tính muốn cao rất nhiều.

Từ Tiểu Viên nói: “Nếu có thể từ trước đài nơi đó bộ đến tân nương tin tức thì tốt rồi.”

Bạch tranh cảm thấy không quá hành, bởi vì cái kia trung niên nữ nhân thoạt nhìn liền không giống như là sẽ tiết lộ tin tức cho các nàng người.

Từ Tiểu Viên chớp mắt, “Chúng ta đây có thể trộm đi tra sao?”

Bạch tranh nghĩ nghĩ, “Hẳn là có thể.”

Các nàng đến dưới lầu thời điểm, trước đài nơi đó một người không có, Từ Tiểu Viên ở lầu một tìm một lát cũng không tìm được cái kia trung niên nữ nhân ở đâu.

Nàng đành phải đứng ở trong đại sảnh trông chừng.

Bạch tranh thì tại lật xem đăng ký tin tức.

Nhà này khách sạn rất nhỏ, phòng cũng chỉ có mấy cái, đăng ký tin tức trừ bỏ bọn họ trước hai ngày trang số bên ngoài, mặt khác sau này phiên toàn bộ vì chỗ trống.

Tân nương vẫn luôn trụ đến bây giờ đều không có ký lục?

Bạch tranh cảm thấy không đúng lắm, trừ phi cái này tân nương cùng lão bản là thân thích, nếu không không có khả năng bạch bạch không đăng ký cấp tân nương trụ đi.

Nàng không phiên đến ký lục, đang định rời đi, đầu gối đụng tới một chuỗi chìa khóa.

Bạch tranh thô sơ giản lược vừa thấy, là bọn họ phòng chìa khóa, hẳn là dự phòng, ước chừng có 7 đem, bao gồm 201 phòng ở bên trong.

Nàng duỗi tay tưởng lấy, lại nghe đến Từ Tiểu Viên dậm dậm chân, đành phải thu hồi tay.

Bạch tranh rời đi quầy giây tiếp theo, trung niên nữ nhân thân ảnh xuất hiện ở trong đại sảnh, ánh mắt định ở các nàng hai người trên người.

“Bạch tranh, tiểu viên.” Tịch Nhạc từ cửa thang lầu xuất hiện.

Trung niên nữ nhân lúc này mới dời đi ánh mắt.

Tịch Nhạc đi đến trước đài, “Ta muốn hỏi một chút, ta mỗi ngày buổi tối đều nghe được có người ở cãi nhau, còn như vậy ta muốn khiếu nại.”

“Cãi nhau?” Trung niên nữ nhân ánh mắt chợt biến.

“Đúng vậy.” Tịch Nhạc nhìn chằm chằm nàng mặt, “Nghe tới là một nam một nữ.”

Trung niên nữ nhân biểu tình một đốn, theo sau cười nói: “Khách nhân hẳn là nghe lầm, này khách sạn quá già rồi, cách âm không tốt lắm, có thể là ngài cách vách phòng thanh âm.”

Tịch Nhạc nga một chút, “Ta cách vách 205 trong phòng ở hai cái nam nhân, 201 phòng ở tân nương, ngươi cảm thấy là cái nào phòng?”

Hai cái nam nhân phòng tự nhiên không có khả năng.

Đặc biệt là tối hôm qua, 205 phòng đã chỉ còn lại có một người, trừ phi một người có thể lầm bầm lầu bầu cãi nhau.

Trung niên nữ nhân nói: “Kia có thể là ngài nghe lầm.”

Tịch Nhạc vốn định tiếp tục truy vấn, nhưng dư quang thoáng nhìn ân bạch hạc khẽ lắc đầu, đành phải dừng, không hề dò hỏi.

Không nghĩ tới ân bạch hạc là trực tiếp hỏi: “Tân nương kết hôn ngày ở cái gì thời điểm, chúng ta tưởng chúc mừng một chút.”

Trung niên nữ nhân nói: “Liền ở ba ngày sau.”

Tịch Nhạc ghi nhớ cái này ngày, không có nghi vấn nói, đây là cuối cùng kết thúc ngày, muốn tại đây phía trước tìm được gương.

Từ Tiểu Viên đi tới hỏi: “Tân nương không ra hít thở không khí sao?”

Trung niên nữ nhân nói: “Các ngươi vấn đề quá nhiều, ta không có cách nào trả lời, ta phải đi về nghỉ ngơi.”

Từ Tiểu Viên: “?”

Như thế nào đến phiên nàng tới hỏi chính là như vậy trả lời?

Ngay cả nơi này quỷ quái cũng đều là xem mặt sao?

Từ Tiểu Viên khí cổ mặt, nhắc mãi không ngừng: “Ta mới hỏi một vấn đề, nàng nói vấn đề quá nhiều, hảo gia hỏa.”

Bạch tranh đều bị chọc cười.

Bất quá trung niên nữ nhân nói vẫn là có rất nhiều tin tức.

“Ba ngày sau là kết hôn ngày, tân lang cũng sẽ xuất hiện?” Bạch tranh lại lâm vào tự hỏi trung, “Tân lang là người vẫn là quỷ, có thể hay không lập tức tới hai chỉ quỷ?”

“Hẳn là không thể nào.” Từ Tiểu Viên chần chờ.

Bạch tranh nhìn về phía Tịch Nhạc cùng ân bạch hạc, “Đúng rồi, 201 chìa khóa ở phía trước đài.”

Tịch Nhạc phía trước liền không có nhìn đến, bởi vì hắn không có đi vào bên trong, “Không đến vạn bất đắc dĩ, vẫn là không cần trộm lấy chìa khóa.”

Cái kia trung niên nữ nhân cũng không giống như là một cái dễ chọc.

Bữa tối khi, Tịch Nhạc đem chính mình cùng trung niên nữ nhân đối thoại nói một lần.

“Phía trước ta chỉ là tưởng chính mình ảo giác, nhưng hợp với hai buổi tối nghe thấy, liền có điểm không đúng rồi, cho nên ta mới hỏi một chút.”

“Khả năng một, ta phòng này trước kia có một nam một nữ cãi nhau quá, hiện tại là cảnh tượng tái hiện. Khả năng nhị, ta nghe được thanh âm là cách vách 201, 201 phòng trước kia hoặc là hiện tại phát sinh quá tình huống như vậy.”

Lỗ Đông Hải nghi hoặc hỏi ân bạch hạc: “Ngươi không nghe được sao?”

Ân bạch hạc khí định thần nhàn, “Không có, khả năng ta ngủ đến quá thục.”

Trên bàn cơm an tĩnh một lát, Mạnh từ mở miệng: “Ta cảm thấy cái thứ hai đi, rốt cuộc cái gì không đều là cùng tân nương có quan hệ sao?”

Lỗ Đông Hải nói: “Cái thứ hai khả năng tính khá lớn.”

Bạch tranh gật đầu, “Kết hợp sườn xám nữ nhân nói, vẫn là cái thứ hai tương đối có thể tin.”

Tịch Nhạc kết luận: “201 phòng tuyệt đối từng có nam nhân, đến nỗi tân lang hiện tại còn ở đây không 201, vậy không rõ ràng lắm.”

Lại kết hợp trước mắt cấm kỵ, tựa hồ tân lang cùng tân nương khả năng quan hệ không tốt lắm.

Nếu có thể đem tân nương dẫn đi thì tốt rồi.

Tựa như chung cư lâu lần đó giống nhau, đánh cái thời gian kém, bọn họ có thể lợi dụng thời gian này đi tìm gương rời đi.

Nhưng loại này cơ hội thường thường khả ngộ bất khả cầu, cần thiết muốn vạn vô nhất thất mới được.

Tân nương trước mắt tựa hồ không có bất luận cái gì rời đi phòng dấu hiệu, bọn họ cũng không biết như thế nào mới có thể hấp dẫn nàng rời đi, hấp dẫn nàng rời đi người có thể hay không an toàn cũng là vấn đề.

“Từ từ…… Ta có việc muốn nói.”

Tầm mắt mọi người đều nhìn về phía viên đầu nữ hài.

Nàng có chút khẩn trương, nhưng vẫn là lấy hết can đảm nói: “Liền cùng ta trụ cùng phòng cái kia, ta cùng nàng hàn huyên hôm nay phát sinh sự…… Nàng thuận nước đẩy thuyền đụng vào trên tường, nghĩ các ngươi hẳn là sẽ không khó xử một cái nhược nữ tử, chính là không nghĩ tới mặt sau như vậy nghiêm trọng.”

Một hơi nói xong, viên đầu nữ hài uống lên hai ngụm nước, “Ta như thế nào tưởng đều cảm thấy hẳn là đem lời này nói cho các ngươi.”

Tịch Nhạc nghe được xem thế là đủ rồi, điểm này tin tức có cái gì hảo đáng giá giấu giếm.

“Nàng cùng hôm nay người chết đụng vào cấm kỵ hẳn là lẫn nhau, một cái là câu dẫn, một cái là ứng câu dẫn.”

Lỗ Đông Hải cảm thấy này liền đủ xuẩn, quần da nam sự ở phía trước, cư nhiên còn dám làm ra cùng loại chuyện này, đây là ở tìm chết.

Mạnh từ không hiểu, “Kia rốt cuộc bởi vì cái gì buông tha nàng?”

Tịch Nhạc cuối cùng vẫn là đem chính mình buổi chiều phỏng đoán nói ra, tuy rằng có điểm không đâu vào đâu, nhưng cũng không phải không có căn cứ.

Hắn bổ sung: “Ta chỉ là chính mình suy đoán.”

“Tịch Nhạc.” Ân bạch hạc thanh lãnh thanh âm vang lên: “Ngươi vì cái gì không đổi một loại ý nghĩ?”

Tịch Nhạc nghi hoặc mà nghiêng nghiêng đầu, bỗng dưng nhớ tới buổi chiều thời điểm cùng hắn thảo luận đến một nửa bị đánh gãy đối thoại.

Hắn nói đổi một loại ý nghĩ, có lẽ là đối đáp án.

Tịch Nhạc lại lần nữa loát loát chính mình ý nghĩ: “Kỳ thật chỉ cần liền tối hôm qua cùng hôm nay sự, tội càng thêm tội khẳng định là người chết, đụng vào cấm kỵ lại động thủ đánh nữ nhân.”

Kỳ thật nói không chừng đúng là bởi vì cái này mới chết trước.

Tịch Nhạc nhìn về phía ân bạch hạc, ân bạch hạc lại nhìn chăm chú vào hắn, “Có đạo lý, còn có đâu?”

Bị hắn như thế không chuyển mắt mà nhìn, Tịch Nhạc cũng cảm thấy chính mình nói rất đúng.

“Làm lại nương góc độ xem, nàng giống như là không nghĩ nhìn thấy hành sự không hợp nam nhân, đến nỗi xuyên sườn xám nữ nhân, đụng vào cấm kỵ làm tân nương lựa chọn……”

Có như vậy trong nháy mắt, Tịch Nhạc đột nhiên nhanh trí, tìm được rồi thích hợp từ.

“Mà hôm nay giữa trưa sự, tân nương lại có thể cho rằng nàng là người bị hại.”


End file.
